


Satyriasis

by littlegirl9



Series: Sex Addict [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Character Death, Cheating, Choking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fluff, Funeral, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Making Love, Mile High Club, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Office Sex, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Public Blow Jobs, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rough Sex, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Stalker, Suicide Attempt, Tattoos, Therapy, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Weddings, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 185,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl9/pseuds/littlegirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Hyuga Neji, a satyriasis, or in other words a sex addict from childhood to adulthood learning about sex, life, and love. Lots of smut ahead but love at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Virginity

Satyriasis.

He hadn't heard the word until he overheard the school therapist explain it to his father.

Satyriasis, the male version of a nymphomaniac.

Of course his father argued the idea, he was only eight years old and had never had sex, which was true, he never had sex before, but he was known by the other teachers to have his hands down the front of his pants; touching himself.

It had gotten to his worse when he had been found behind school with another student playing ‘doctor’. They were both half naked and he had been hard, clearly so.

His father hadn't gotten there before the other boys mother and she had not been happy. Yelling and screaming about this and that Neji hadn't paid much attention too her, only wondering why he was the one in trouble and the other boy was allowed to return to class. The school therapist tried to explain why what he had been doing was bad but it wasn't getting through to him. This so called ‘erection’ felt good, and whenever he got one looking at the other students he couldn't help but touch himself to make it feel even better.

It was then that the therapist consider that he was showing signs of being a satyriasis.

Hyuuga Hizashi didn't know what to say, and looked down at Neji with concern. “Neji…do you know what sex is?”

Of course he did. “No.” He said shaking his head.

“And you've never had sex before right?”

“I don’t know what it is?”

Hiashi let out a breath. “Uh…right. Neji…you shouldn't be…touching yourself like that…or other students.”

“I was just playing doctor with him.” Neji said honestly, looking down at his shoes as he kicked his feet. Hizashi had taken him to get ice cream and they were now just sitting on a bench. Was this his father’s way of giving him the talk?

“But…it’s inappropriate to do that at such a young age. Only grown up’s play doctor.”

Well that was hardly fair. “But…I was just letting him touch me where the doctor touches me.”

A fear crossed over Hizashi and he cleared his throat. “Where does the doctor touch you?”

“Here…and here…and here…” He pointed to his chest and knee and ears. “And my mouth and tongue and-“

“He doesn't touch you around your penis does he?”

Neji shook his head looking at his father. “No.”

Hizashi sighed looking at his son. “Son…I think we need to have a talk.”

What he meant was _the_ talk.

His father continued to give him the ‘talk’ blushing all the while, explain about the penis and where it goes and how babies are made and even using the ice cream cone to demonstrate it before he began to get odd stares. Neji on the other hand listened almost mesmerized.

The whole idea of sex seemed…fascinating and interesting. He knew the fact that sex make babies but having it all laid out to him with what parts are used for what...He had to learn more.

“And that’s where babies…come from.” Hizashi said standing up. He sounded and looked as if he had run a marathon and Neji on the other hand stood up happy following his father.

“Thanks dad.” Neji said with a smile.

Hizashi smiled down at him. It was forced, as Neji could tell, but he patted his sons head and they headed home. Neji was sure he hadn't expected things to get worse.

XXX

“He…did what?” Hizashi asked.

Yoshino growled turning to glare at Neji. Jeez, why was she upset?

“He told my son about sex!”

“And…other students.” The principle said.

Hizashi rubbed his forehead before looking at Neji. “Is that true?”

“Yes.” Neji said nodding. “I thought everyone would want to know about sex.”

His father frowned, turning to look at the principle and Yoshino. “He…didn't mean any harm. After the last incident I thought it was appropriate to explain everything to him.”

“That’s fine.” The principle said.

He had always been a meek man, even when he talked to Neji’s third grade class but as Yoshino stood up suddenly, slamming her hand hard enough to break the table he looked ready to pee himself. “I don’t want my son around some…perverted child! Not only does he touch himself he touches other students.”

“I do not.” Neji snapped crossing his arms looking away. “Your son touched me.”

As she tried to get at him, looking ready to hit him, his father got in the way, holding her back and giving him enough time to look away.

Standing outside was Nara Shikamaru, the whole reason he was in this mess. He liked the boy, he wasn’t too loud, and was really smart. They sometimes played go together but he was never able to beat the boy which annoyed him. It had been his idea to play doctor and Shikamaru didn’t fight him. He did not like Nara Shikamaru anymore and would want nothing more to never see his stupid face or his ugly mother again.

“He’s going to have to leave.”

That got Neji’s attention, he looked at the principle, the man who had said that and his eyes widen. “Are you serious!? I didn’t do anything.”

“Neji, calm down.” Hizashi said.

“But it’s not fair!”

“Neji!”

He stopped and looked away more annoyed at being yelled at than anything else, but he couldn’t help the angry tears that were clouding his vision. How was this his fault!? All he was doing was enjoying the things his body did naturally! How was that a crime?

“It’s summer, so it’ll be okay.” The principle tried to offer. “It should give you enough time to find another school.”

Hizashi shook his head. “I doubt it…he’ll have to stay back.”

Stay back? This…really fucking sucked.

XXX

The walk home, he could just tell his father was not happy. “I’m sorry…” Neji tried half way home but all his father did was rub his hand over his face, a clear sign that he was upset.

When they got home, he went straight to his room not sure what else to do while his father took care of dinner, calling someone on the phone.

He could tell how disappointed his father was, he was disappointed in himself. Staying back a grade. Hyuuga’s didn’t stay back a grade. They skipped grades, graduated early, became doctors! They most definitely did not stay back because they got kicked out of school because they couldn’t control their sexual urges.

Was that what he had? Sexual urges?

When he got an erection he touched himself, sometimes so much he started to get callouses on his hands. Maybe he should start using something to soften his hands, make it easier to rub it. He doubted his father would give him tips on how to play with himself…maybe when he cooled down. Maybe he could do some research about it.

“Neji?”

He turned around looking at his father. “I’m sorry.” Neji said again, not sure what else to say.

“I understand.” Hizashi said. “I should have told you not to…tell others about that, but there’s nothing we can do about that now.”

“Right…”

Hizashi sighed patting his head before sitting down next to him. “You…are going to stay with your uncle for a while…until school starts over in the spring.”

His uncle? Right…his brother’s twin. They didn’t see each other often so Neji didn’t know much about him other than that he looked just like his father and had two daughters a younger then him.

A fair punishment he supposed. His father didn’t want to deal with him, and was passing him along to his brother, hoping he would. Neji could see that. He saw it as his father giving him till next school year to get himself together knowing that his son would. He was a very talented boy for his age, and could get himself together, he just need a little bit of time.

“Okay…”

“It won’t be too long, and for the best.”

“I understand.” Neji said nodding his head.

Hiashi stared at him before laying back down on Neji’s bed. “I’m starting to think you are a little to mature for your age.”

Neji smiled, laying down with him. He thought that too. How many boys his age had had an orgasm before? Wait…had he?

He blinked thinking about it as his father stood up. “Dinner is ready, come on. We’ll watch your favorite anime.”

Right, he’ll have to think about if he had an orgasm later after dinner, first he had to eat dinner, than he’ll look up what an orgasm was and then go on from there.

XXX

Just from the look of his uncles house he could tell what kind of man he was. It was spotless inside and out, no sign of dust or even anything that would make it a home inside the house. With all the paintings and the marble floors and columns Neji was sure it was more like a fancy museum than anything else.

“Hizashi.”

At the new voice, Neji looked as the doors to the large mansion opened and his uncle stepped out. Hiding behind him was his cousin …what was her name…Hinata.

“Hiashi, it’s good to see you again, and is that Hinata back there, aren’t you all grown up.” Neji watched with a small frown as his father hurried over, sweeping Hinata up into his arms and swinging her around. She looked terrified out of her mind, but too much of a coward to say anything to him and instead just forced a giggle.

Neji on the other hand looked over at Hiashi noticing that the man was in fact staring back at him. He was giving him a look Neji had never seen before but before he could settle on what he was looking at his uncle looked away clearing his throat and speaking.

“It has been a while Hizashi.”

“Yeah.” Hizashi said. “You should come over more often.”

“I’m busy.” Hiashi said. “It’s time to say goodbye brother.”

Neji blinked looking at his father. He was the one who looked ready to burst into tears. “Hiashi-“

“The longer you drag it out the less likely he will be able to learn from his mistake.”

Learn from his mistake? Neji didn’t understand that. He hadn’t made a mistake, it was everyone else who was over reacting.

“Neji…be good okay.” Hizashi said reaching out and hugging Neji. “And…try to behave.”

“I will.” Neji said with a smile.

Hizashi smiled back standing up and shaking his brother’s hand before heading back to his car. Neji watched him go before looking over at Hiashi and Hinata. She was hiding behind her father before she hurried inside.

“Grab your bag, I will show you into your room.”  Hiashi said turning away without another word.

His bag! He wanted him to carry his own bag. He already hated this man.

He grabbed his filled bag that could at least weight as much as him and began to drag it inside. Getting it up the stairs was hard and when he finally got it through the door he sighed, going around and shutting the door behind him and beginning to take off his shoes.

“This isn’t your father’s house.” Hiashi pointed out. “You don’t need to take off your shoes.”

Neji looked at him noticing that he still had his shoes on. Even so, Neji finished taking off his shoes still feeling the need to do so. The marble floor felt cold under his socked feet. He took one step forward and regretted being respectful the moment his foot slipped under him and he fell back on the floor.

This…this was his life. A series of falling down and being displayed as an idiot in front of many people; at this point, he was beginning to seriously consider burying himself a live.

He sat up, Hiashi hadn’t moved from his spot at all and had just watched from down the hall. He’ll have to forget his father’s ways and keep his shoes on. Slipping them back on he stood up, grabbing his bag and lifting it as best he could not wanting to drag it along the floor. It took him a while to reach his uncle and when he did his uncle reached out, taking the bag from him.

“Keep up.”

He turned and began to head upstairs, Neji following at a slow pace. The house looked just as he expected it too, no sign of dust anywhere and everything in its proper position. He would never suspect that a child lived her at all or that anyone. Compared to his house with his father there weren’t many pictures and the ones that were there were big fancy portraits of Hiashi, his wife and Hinata though there was a new addition Neji could see: a baby in his wife’s hand.

“You have a baby?” Neji asked as he stopped in front of the large portraits before he turned and ran after his uncle who hadn’t stopped. “Is it a girl or a boy?”

“I have another daughter…but you will not go near her.”

That made Neji blink. “Why?”

Hiashi just looked back at him but didn’t say anything. Neji frowned following his uncle until they came to a door. The door lead to stairs that Hiashi didn’t bother climbing, instead leaving his bag by the door and looking back at him. “The attic has been cleared out for you. You will stay there, your bedtime is at eight and dinner is at seven, since you are not in school anymore you will be put to do work around the house during school hours.”

The attic…he was really being put away out of sight, out of mind it seemed. Neji looked up at the wood stairs before grabbing his bag and beginning to drag it upstairs. He didn’t care how loud it sounded, he wanted Hiashi to know how much this bothered him. Hiashi was slowly making an enemy out of him and he did not want to do that.

When he finally made it upstairs he didn’t care how small the room really was. There was only enough room for a twin size bed, a wardrobe, and a dresser. He left his bag by the stairs and sat on the old bed. The room smelled like wood and was hot, the only window was small and up high, too high for Neji to reach.

It was not like his old room…it was nothing like his old room…and Neji was beginning to miss his room and father.

Hiashi followed him up the stairs but didn’t step onto the floor board. Unlike when Neji walked up the stairs, the floor board squeaked loudly from his weight. “Breakfast is at six and I expect you to be there for every meal we have as a family. Lunch you may have whenever you find yourself hungry before three clock and after eleven. If you find yourself not busy during the day…though I don’t see why you would…you may go to the library and read…I’ll show you now.”

Neji nodded getting off a bed and following him down. He closed the door behind him before noticing it could be locked from the outside…but not the inside. “Are you going to lock me in at night?”

“Not unless I have too.” Hiashi said.

He had said it as if there was nothing wrong with it at all. Not if he had too…he couldn’t see the baby…what kind of person did Hiashi think he was.

“I’m not some…freak to lock away!” Neji snapped stopping. “I’m a human!”

Hiashi looked at him, his eyes looking up and down as if he was going to respond to that but instead Neji noticed his eyes were linger around his pants. Did he spill something and had not noticed…or maybe his fly was down.

Neji looked down to make sure none of those were the case. How embarrassing it would be to try and argue his case about being a human when he would his fly down? Again…this was his life.

But as he looked that was not the case, he even lifted his shirt to make sure nothing was being hidden underneath it but again, his shorts were spotless and his fly was up. So what was Hiashi look up?

When he looked up again, Hiashi had at the same moment looked away, turning and walking away. “I’m not going to lock you in.”

Neji dropped his shirt, following Hiashi, jogging slightly to catch up to him.

“This is the library.” Hiashi said.

The large ivory doors were cracked open and music was flooding out. Neji opened the door, looking to see where it was coming from only to see that it was Hinata playing the piano. She sounded beautiful and Neji smiled. “Wow…she’s amazing.”

“Maybe if you are done your chorus…she can teach you.” Hiashi said.

Neji looked at him. He didn’t sound like he wanted to say that but Neji looked over at Hinata. She had stopped playing and stood up. She was prettier up close. “She’s so cute.” Neji found himself saying.

She blushed looking off but smiled anyway. Neji smiled as well, happy that she was here. Someone his own age he could play with and have fun with and-

His thoughts were interrupted as his ear was pulled hard. “Ow!”

“Come on.”

Hiashi dragged him off just by his ear and pulled him across the hall to another room. What was wrong? What had he done?

“I didn’t know it was as bad…but I can tell you will be a handful.”

“What?” Neji asked. “I didn’t do anything.”

Hiashi glared back at him. “You have an erection.”

“An erection.”

He looked down and noticed that he in fact did have one. He hadn’t even noticed…but Hinata was so cute and the thought of having fun with her did excite him…but he didn’t know this much.

“Pull down your pants…I’m going to spank you.”

His father never spanked him, but he knew what they were. Bad kids got hit on the but when they did bad things…so he supposed his erection was a bad thing. He pulled down his pants, holding in his sigh. It was better to get it over with then to drag it on.

His uncle was sitting on the couch looking stiff and uncomfortable; though Neji couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t like he was going to get spanked. He’s the one who told him to do this!

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Neji walked over, bending himself over Hiashi’s legs before uncle stopped him.

He grabbed a pillow, putting it on his lap instead before letting Neji bend over, that was probably it. He did not like the thought of Neji directly touching him, specifically his erection. Understandable, erections from young children made a person nervous…that was clear from how Shikamaru’s mother acted and made since to why Hiashi was so uncomfortable. He had probably trained Hinata to behave so he would never have to spank her so he also probably never done this.

“We don’t have to do this.” Neji said with a shrug. “I won’t get an erection anymore-“

“You can’t promise that.”

This time Neji didn’t bother resisting it, rolling his eyes. He just wished Hiashi would get it over with. The air-condition was cold on legs and bottom and leaning over the Hiashi’s lap with this very uncomfortable pillow wasn’t doing anything for him. His erection was long gone and he began to wonder what he was doing here until he felt a small pat on his butt.

The pat was filled with nervousness and complete unease and nothing he expected from his stick up the butt uncle. What was even more odd was how long his hand stayed on his bottom. Almost thirty seconds had passed before he moved his hand and cleared his throat. “That’s enough, put on your pants and go to you room till dinner.”

It had not been what he had been expecting and he climbed off his lap beginning to take the pillow with him but Hiashi held it there. “Go.”

Well…rude.

Neji put on his pants and left. Hiashi was a strange man…and so was his father…so it must run in the family Neji supposed. It was why he was strange as well…it just ran in the family.

XXX

He unpacked his stuff, and settled down near the bottom of the stairs where the air-conditioning could reach him at least and did what he usually did when he wasn’t touching himself…drawing. He was pretty good at it actually and did it often, usually drawing things he liked that he saw and usually kept him occupied but not for long.

Even now, as he found himself drawing Hinata which made him think of her…which made him excited…which made him hot and hard.

He could feel his erection poking against his pants and he closed his legs together as if that would help his situation. At the moment he only wanted to touch himself but the thought of doing so made him think of being put in the awkward situations Hiashi had just set him in. On his lap with the man awkwardly spanking him; even now he could feel Hiashi’s hand on his bottom.

A shiver ran through him. His uncle’s large hand was warm against the coldness the air-conditioner had left over his bottom and with his hand there it had warmed him…even now it still felt his hand there. He closed his legs together tighter, his right hand slipping under his drawing book and pressing against his erection. He had never felt this hard before couldn’t stop his hand slipping under his shorts and grabbing hold of it, the heated skin.

How…could this be wrong?

He found himself touching himself instead of drawing, thinking of his uncle’s hand on his bottom more…and slowly it moved to the thought of him touching him in other places. What if his uncle’s warm hand touched him here…what would that feel like.

“Ngh…AH!” He came into his hand and pants, holding his pencil so tight that it broke in his hand, shivers running over him so hard that he almost fell over from his seated position…that was amazing…and he wanted more.

XXX

He didn’t get much sleep because of the heat and because he couldn’t keep his hands off of himself.  He had never felt so amazing at the thoughts running through his hands and had made it his mission for as long as he could to do whatever he could to make Hiashi spank him again.

At first he tried to not do his chorus…but Hiashi just took away his drawing book and pencils…a low blow Neji hadn’t been expecting. He wanted to get spank not actually be punished so the plan had backfired and he had to do twice as many chorus to just get them back.

Acting up didn’t seem to be working…it looked as if his uncle was avoiding spanking him…as if he didn’t want to do it…so he had to move to other ways to get his uncle to touch him.

“Why are you not in bed?” Hiashi asked looking up from his desk when the door opened.

Neji frowned. “It’s hot up there…I can’t sleep. I want to sleep with you.” He smiled looking at Hiashi, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could.

A look crossed Hiashi and he adjusted himself in his seat. “Go back to your room…I’ll bring you a fan.”

Neji…hadn’t been expecting that but as long as he uncle came to his room that was fine.

He ran to his room, climbing the stairs and sitting on the bed to wait. It almost seemed like forever till his uncle actually came with a fan and he plugged it up, standing it in the corner and turning it on, aiming it right at Neji.

“You should have spoken sooner.” Hiashi pointed out. “You had been suffering up here to for almost two weeks…”

“Sorry.” Neji said. “I…didn’t want to be a bother. Sorry.”

The cold air…was a blessing. Even if nothing occurred here the mission would not be a failure, cold air from the fan was a complete reward.

Hiashi just nodded turning to leave and Neji almost let him before an idea crossed his mind. “Wait!” He cried out.

Hiashi stopped walking and turned back to look. “What is it?”

“Uh…can I have a kiss goodnight?”

“No.”

Before he could even say anything else Hiashi left quickly. Damn it! This was harder then he thought!

XXX

Slowly, Hiashi opened his eyes before flinching back in the bed. “Good morning.” Neji said with a smile.

He had woken up very early and snuck into Hiashi room. It was the perfect temperature in Hiashi’s room and Neji only wished it was that way in his room. Hiashi was a deep sleeper and though he had been able to get inside easily he noticed that there was no alarm, Hiashi just woke up at six like some kind of robot. Maybe he was.

So after a few weeks of watching Neji had found the perfect time to go and just wait. He sat saddled Hiashi’s lap and watched him sleep. Asleep he looked just like his father but even sitting on him, he could feel the warm coming from him, and straight to his erection.

It must have been a sight to see…Neji sitting there with an erection on Hiashi’s lap just as he just…slept. “What are you doing?” Hiashi growled.

“Waking you up. I thought I could help you-“

“Get out!” Hiashi snapped sitting up quickly almost too quickly making Neji fall back.

Neji was actually…shocked. Why was he so angry…? “S…sorry.”

He stood up, getting out of Hiashi’s bed and running out, throwing the door opened and leaving.

He stayed clear of Hiashi the whole day, forgetting his plan all together and focusing on other things. Hinata helped him learn to play the piano and as a quick learner he was getting as good as she was…even better.

As he stayed away with Hinata he started to hang with Hinata more. She snuck him in to see her sister, the baby girl was so small and cute…but in a different way from Hinata. She was adorable and chubby and small: Hanabi…he would like her.

He also found that he liked Hinata. They played more, going outside and running around together, he watched over her like a brother would and he was happy to have a younger sibling to look after and he happily spent the rest of the summer with her.

Though he avoided Hiashi from then on, he did not stop touching himself with the idea of Hiashi touching him. He wanted it bad…but he couldn’t bring himself to do it anymore…to scared to have Hiashi yell at him.

He completely gave up on the idea…until his birthday.

“Happy Birthday.” Hinata said. The first and only one to say it to him.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

His birthday was simple and not over the top…until his father came. He took off work and made sure Neji had an amazing birthday. He took him wherever he wanted and Neji loved it. He missed his father dealer and hated when he to leave.

He was getting ready for bed when he heard the floor creaking. At first he thought it was his father but as he looked again he noticed that it was his uncle.

“Happy birthday Neji.”

Neji looked at the time before frowning. “My birthday was yesterday.”

“Don’t be petty.”

Neji rolled his eyes, crawling into bed. “Thank you…”

Hiashi cleared his throat before putting down a key. “You can move your stuff to this room. As winter will come soon…you need a room with heat…your birthday present.”

Neji stared at it before looking at his uncle and smiling slightly. “Thank you…”

Hiashi nodded before looking off. He looked nervous for some reason and Neji looked at him. “Un-“

“Well goodnight.”

Hiashi stepped towards and leaned down, kissing Neji on the forehead. It was quick, almost too quickly and as Hiashi leaned back Neji shot himself up, kissing Hiashi on the lips.

Hiashi pulled away quickly, staring at Neji. “D-dad kisses me on the lips.” Neji said quickly, thought that was a lie. His father kissed his forehead whenever he kissed him goodnight.

His uncle had that look on his face again and he nodded leaning forward again and kissing Neji…on the lips. They held the kiss for a long second before he pulled away. “Goodnight Neji.”

“G…Good night.” A clear tent in his sheets that his uncle looked at before turning and leaving.

XXX

The kisses continued for the rest of the summer and even when Hinata went back to school. They were only good night kisses, Hiashi taking the time to do them for them and every night Neji looked forward to them. They were exciting and when his uncle left he found his hands down his pants.

His relationship with his uncle was getting better he supposed. Hiashi was nicer to him and his room was even closer to Hinata’s.

Sometimes Hiashi would work from home and they could spend more times with each other, Hiashi teaching him things so he wouldn’t fall behind in school and Neji just having those hands he was beginning to really love on him.

“Show me how you play.” Hiashi said sitting at the piano one day.

With a smile, Neji climbed onto his uncle’s lap despite the fact there was room on the bench for the two of them.

“You’re heavy.” Hiashi said.

Neji just laughed. “Maybe you’re just not strong enough.”

Hiashi for a long moment glared at him before he grabbed at Neji’s waist and began to tickle him. Neji broke out in a laughing fit, trying to get Hiashi’s hands off of him but he couldn’t. “Now who is the weaker one?”

For a moment he reminded him of his father and his uncle carried him to the couch in the library tickling him more but not letting Neji off of his lap. “Where does it tickle?” Hiashi asked.

He sounded rather close to his ears, and Neji looked back at him as Hiashi technically stopped ticking and was now…just roaming his hand over torso. This…was nothing he ever experienced before. Hiashi hand found his way to his nipple, pinch it slightly that Neji gasped. “Does it tickle?” Hiashi asked.

“Y…yes.” Neji said closing his eyes. His face was flushed and he grabbed Hiashi’s hand not wanting to stop him but wanting to hold on to something.

Hiashi continued to touch his nipple, rolling it between his fingers till it was a hard bud and pulling on it lightly through his clothes. There was something hard against Neji’s bottom that reminded Neji of what was hard in between his legs.

Hiashi had an erection.

Neji gasped, looking down at Hiashi’s other hand that was on his leg, softly rubbing it up and down. He was getting a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, uneasiness but as well as excitement.  No one had ever touched him like this…and though he wanted his uncle’s hands on him…now that he did have those hands on him it was weird.

“U-Uncle.”

It was the wrong thing to say. The moment he said it, the spell was broken and his uncle’s hands were off of him. “Sorry…maybe I’ll hear you play another time.”

He picked Neji up, taking him off of his lap and leaving. Neji’s breath left him, he felt his heart being squeezed and his erection harder than it had ever been in his life and he had blew it. He didn’t even want to touch himself…he wanted Hiashi to touch him, he wanted someone else to touch him.

The more he thought about it…the more the word satyriasis was becoming more and more a real thing to him. A real identification to who he was…and even at nine he knew…he wanted Hiashi to take his virginity.

XXX

It was easy to say that he wanted his uncle to take his virginity it wasn’t easy to do it. It was clearly wrong, incest was not something respected or smiled upon in their society and after doing more and more research he came to understand that this attraction his uncle had for him was also not smiled upon.

A pedophile was not something anyone wanted to be…an Neji could only help but wonder how long his uncle had been one. His wife was barely around if she ever was. Neji was sure she was having her own affairs, their marriage nothing more than a business deal in Neji’s opinion. They had two children but romance was not something their marriage had been based off…so maybe Hiashi didn’t like women at all.

It took him almost all fall to finally unlock Hiashi’s computer and get inside but it was almost as clean as a computer never been used. There was a lot of dull work stuff but nothing Neji was looking for. No porn or anything related to children in any sexual manner.

Maybe his uncle didn’t even know he was a pedophile…maybe he just liked Neji.

That alone had Neji blushing. Someone liking him…that sounded nice and sweet and made him feel special…and a little hard.

“What are you doing in here?”

Neji jumped in his seat, looking up at his uncle as he stood in the doorway.

“I was playing a game.”

Which wasn’t a lie. After he found nothing out of place on his computer he went on the internet and found a few free internet games to play on. He was in the middle of a game that had actually taken a large amount of attention from what his real reason he was here for.

Hiashi came over, as if he didn’t believe him, standing behind him and lean over him to look. Neji froze, his uncle’s hair flowing over him and brushing over his ear. His uncle smelt good…and the warmth from him was making him shiver.

“You have a computer in your room.” His uncle said in his ear. “Why are you in here?”

He was really hard now and he wasn’t quite sure why. He swallowed feeling hotter than even the hottest summer day and took a deep breath. “Um…I…like this computer better.”

“It’s the same computer.”

He was running out of excuses. “I…wanted to be near you.” Neji tried.

Hiashi took a deep breath before standing up straight. “Go to your room.”

He didn’t argue, standing up and leaving his uncle’s study. He was walking awkwardly because of his hard on but tried to contain himself. As he moved to close the door behind him he looked back at his uncle to see he had been watching him the whole time.

He hadn’t concluded if his uncle was a pedophile or not…but he had concluded that his uncle was attracted to him and the feelings were mutual.

XXX

He made sure to do anything he could to let his uncle know how attracted he was to him. At dinner time he would pull himself as close as he could to the table so he could reach out towards his uncle under the table and touch him with his foot.

The first time he had done it, his uncle had gave him a look. Not the usual look he gave Neji when they touched but one of a parent scolding a child for playing at the dinner table. It didn’t stop Neji from doing it again. He reached out many times after that and brushed his foot against Hiashi’s leg and moving towards his inner thigh.

It only took a few days before his uncle decided that Neji shouldn’t sit so close to him and made him switch with Hinata, something about Hinata needing his affection. So real bull shit…

His next step was trying to rub his own erection against his uncle leg whenever he happened to be close enough and hard enough at the moment.

Depending on where they were his uncle would either act as if it wasn’t happening and just let Neji do it or he would press his leg back against him, and Neji found himself humping his uncle’s leg most of the time though the moment they were interrupted by any noise at all Hiashi would tell him to go to his room.

It was a losing battle the moment fall had passed and winter was here.

Tonight there was a bad thunderstorm and Hinata had forced herself into his bed, clinging to him through the whole thing till she fell asleep. Since she was there he could not get a good night kiss from his uncle like he wanted and was lying awake.

He was glad that Hinata was finally able to sleep but he could only toss and turn before it became too much. That kiss…was something he needed; no, something he wanted. The thought alone made him hard.

He slipped out of bed and out of Hinata’s grip, putting his pillow in place of it before heading to Hiashi’s room. His wife was not there, she hadn’t returned home but he didn’t seem worried about it, he didn’t even seem to care as far as Neji could tell, so this could be the perfect night.

As soon as he slid the door open, he peaked in, before slipping in, going to Hiashi. He was awake, reading by…candle light and by the light off from the alarm clock he could tell that the power was off.

“What are you doing awake?” Hiashi asked.

“I wanted a kiss goodnight.” Neji said. “I can’t sleep without it.”

Hiashi stared at him before he opened his mouth. Neji wasn’t sure if he was going to deny him or agree but he took the steps he needed to get to the side of Hiashi’s bed and climbed up onto his lap with a smile.

“Neji-“

“I like when you touch me.” Neji said honestly. “I want you to touch me.”

He could already feeling his face flushed and he was shivering with anticipation. “Kiss me…please kiss me.”

Hiashi looked down at him for a while before he put his hand on Neji’s head softly, patting it before letting it slide down behind him.

“You…are so sweet.” Hiashi said quietly, putting his book to the side. He leaned forward, and softly pressed his lips against Neji.

It was soft but that wasn’t really what Neji wanted. He wanted to be touched to feel Hiashi’s hands on him.

Hiashi moved him to sit next to him instead of on his lap, and his hand found its way to his crotch and even without being told too Neji widen his legs.

“Ha…nhm!” Hiashi’s tongue was in his mouth as his large hand groped at his erection. Feeling his hand against him was driving him mad and if he continued to press against him so hard he was sure he might come.

It never occurred to him how quickly he finished until Hiashi only slipped his hand into his pants and grabbed hold of his erection that he came…hard.

“Ah!”

“Still so young.” Hiashi said looking down at Neji. “We will have to work on that.”

Neji blushed, looking up at Hiashi. He wasn’t upset about how quick Neji had finished. He wasn’t angry or upset, and the look on his eyes that Neji saw many times before was there again. He wanted to touch Hiashi, to feel him the way he was feeling him.

He reached out with shaky hands and grabbed Hiashi between the legs. He was bigger than him, Neji could tell just by feeling it, but he expected that much since he was only a child and Hiashi was a man, but just feeling how hard Hiashi was making him hard again.

Hiashi licked over his fingers before pulling down Neji’s shorts and underwear and looking at the half naked boy laying in front of him. He slipped his finger down and ran it over Neji’s untouched entrance watching Neji jump at the contact before he began to slowly inserted his middle finger into Neji.

“Stop!” Neji found himself yelling before he could help it. “W-what are you doing?!”

“Relax.” Hiashi said. “I won’t hurt you.” He leaned forward kissing Neji again before he pulled his finger out and slowly back in.

It felt weird to feel Hiashi’s finger inside of him but he was slowly getting used to it. He panted slightly, watching as Hiashi’s finger left and entered him before he held out his hand and grabbed Hiashi’s erection. He unzipped it with small, shaking hands before Hiashi’s erection bobbed out.

“Neji…”

“It’s…big…Hiashi…I want you to feel good too.”

Hiashi stared at him for a long time before nodding taking out his finger and letting Neji move down to the kneel down in front of Hiashi. “Use your hands…and mouth.”

“Like a banana?”

“Suck…like a popsicle.”

Neji nodded and stuck out his tongue, licking the tip. “Like this?”

Hiashi nodded his head and Neji focused again on the task at hand. He held the erection with both hands, licking over the head slowly before licking his lips and opening his mouth as wide as he could and slipping it inside of his mouth. He couldn’t fit it all the way in his mouth but from the way Hiashi was beginning to breath harder he could tell that he was doing a good job.

He hadn’t expected Hiashi’s hand to touch at his entrance again before the finger was inside of him again. The finger inside of him began to wiggle around, making Neji pant against his erection as he tried to focus but he was getting that feeling again when he had touched himself.

“U-uncle.” Neji said leaning against Hiashi. He couldn’t keep up. He sucked on the side of Hiashi’s erection as he suddenly felt something press against his inside. “Ah!”

He came again and Neji panted against his erection again hard. He hadn’t come that hard before but as Hiashi pressed something inside of him he couldn’t hold back. His uncle pulled out his finger before finishing undressing himself. Neji watched him before swallowing as Hiashi climbed on top of him and aligned himself. He watched as his uncle spit on his hand and ran it over his erection before beginning to push his erection inside of him.

It hurt so much and he whimpered, closing his eyes, holding onto Hiashi tightly. “I-it hurts…” Was it supposed to hurt so much? No one had said anything about that…tears were in his eyes before Hiashi lifted his chin and their eyes met. “Bear with me…”

Neji sniffed and nodded, closing his eyes trying to relax. He had read somewhere that it would help. Though he couldn’t see how; his uncle was so large compared to himself…how was anything supposed to feel good with something so large forcing its way inside of him.

He tried to breath, feeling Hiashi push his way in and out of him slowly, he moaned to himself  trying to bear with it before something finally shot through him, sending his head thrown back and he came…hard. So hard that the world around him went black and he found his tongue rolled out of his mouth. Bliss…sweet, sweet bliss. Sex…was amazing and even now, he knew there was no going back.

He was truly a satyriasis…a nymphomaniac.


	2. Friendship

The rest of his ‘punishment’ went by better than he had ever imagined. Now that he discovered sex he could not get enough. The first time he hadn’t done so well, fainting from the pleasure before Hiashi could even finish but every night since he found himself in his uncles bed, or his uncle in his bed when his wife was home.

The transition back home was tough, not getting enough sex and making it his mission to go to his uncle every other weekend and during his summer break for years after just to sleep with his uncle, but now that he was twelve, he was come to learn that sex was great with no matter who it was.

“Thank you for coming and visiting me.” Neji said standing up with a smile. He grabbed the man’s hand and pulling him to sit on the toilet seat he had been waiting on.

Though he hated how disgusting the bathroom was but he had a job to do here. “I’m sure I’ll do my best to please you.”

“Oh…I was…hoping for the other one.” The man said.

Neji narrowed his eyes. Well…rude.

“I think my friend is busy. But I’m better then him anyway.” He winked as he knelt down on the towel he had laid out on the floor. Maybe his strict anal behavior with cleanliness was the reason he was losing to his best friend. But just because he loved sex didn’t mean he was going to throw aside everything he had been taught. He wasn’t going to risk getting some sort of disease by not making sure everything was clean.

Neji pulled out his already hard dick staring at the pre-cum dripping from the tip. “You look like you don’t really care either way.” Neji said with a wink. “I’m glad you’re so hard…I’ve been waiting for this.”

His mouth was water as he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked on it. “I’ll make you cum.” Neji said over the dick in his mouth, looking up at the man and smiled started to suck eagerly.

The bathroom was filled with the sound of his sloppy sucking, the base of the music from the club vibrating the walls. He moaned around it, getting it deep into his mouth and throat knowing that this was the reason he would win.

“Oh…fuck.” The man groaned.

Neji smiled looking up and pulling away, drool dripping over the dick. “Right…he’s not that good at this. Are you happy to see me now?”

“Yeah.” He said grabbed the base of the dick in front of him and spitting on it, getting it nice and wet in his hand as he started to pump the full length. It was thick, maybe one of the thickest he’s ever had and the thought of it inside of him was making his mouth water.

He took it back into his mouth, beginning to suck on it quickly, slurping around it and slobbering around it.

“Oh fuck…oh…fughck!”

Neji narrowed his eyes, hearing the person in the next stall coming. He looked down at where the space was at the bottom of the divider between stalls to see a pale hand twirling a marker between his fingers before he put down a mark to add to the other twelve that he had before putting it down in case Neji needed to use it.

As if he ever would. Compared to his friend he only had five marks, going much slower than his friend when it came to this. It wasn’t as if he was bad at it. He had been deep throating for as long as he and his uncle had been having sex but his friend…had been doing things much longer then Neji and was well known around the club for doing just this.

In retrospect Neji must have been high to believe that he would even come close to winning against him.

“Hey what gives, you aren’t doing it right.”

He hadn’t been paying attention and before he could help it, his hair was grabbed and the man forced him down till he felt the curls of his pubic hair against his nose. He gagged from the suddenness and his jaw tensed, nicking against the man.

“Ow! You bitch!”

Pulling him off his dick by his hair he brought his hand back and slapped him. He yelped in surprise before growling glaring at the man who was tucking himself in. “Fuck you.” He growled walking around Neji.

Rolling his eyes Neji followed him out the stall looking at the man left, walking by his friend who sat on the counter before texting away at his phone. “Hey, real quick.”

The man turned to look at him and Neji watched as his friend took a picture of him before nodding texting on his phone. “You won’t be allowed back here.” He said. “Watch your temper next time asshole.”

The man looked like he wanted to argue but before he could the door opened and two large men came and dragged him out.

Neji sighed crossing his arms and looking at him. “You know…it’s fucking annoying to have someone younger then you having to rescue you from some asshole but also beating them at sucking dick.” He shook his head, going over and taking out his wallet. “I’m going home Sasuke…I’m tired.”

“It’s not even midnight yet.” Uchiha Sasuke said holding out his hand for Neji as he paid him the money they had bet on beforehand. “But I guess since you are already admitting defeat we can go.”

Sasuke was not only his friend but probably the only person Neji could consider to be maybe just like him. They had similar hobbies in having sex as well as similar past in having sex with their uncles…but that was where they went for different turns. While Neji enjoyed and wanted sex with his uncle, for Sasuke he hadn’t wanted it and it affected him by turning him into a slut.

He wasn’t addicted to sex the way Neji was, he used sex to forget about his past, burying down the pain of being raped by having sex willingly for once. Neji had sex because it felt fucking good.

They had meet when they were ten both trying to go after the same older man that would look pass their age. In the end they had just decided to have sex with each other, something Sasuke regretted the moment he found out he could not keep up with Neji’s sex drive.

“Are you ready to go?” Sasuke asked putting on his leather jacket.

Neji nodded flipping his hair over his shoulder before following Sasuke out the bathroom. It had a sign that read, shut down for work on it which Sasuke plucked off, tucking away into his inside pocket of his jacket as they left.

The younger male tipped his head to the bartender, someone Sasuke knew very well and allowed him to do those things in the bathroom when the owner was not around. Neji gave a small wave before they exit the club together.

“Have you seen Orochimaru lately?” Neji asked.

Sasuke looked over at him before shrug. “He invited me over the other day, do you want you-“

“Yes.”

“-come along too…”Sasuke shook his head. “I don’t even know why I ask.”

Neji shrugged. “I don’t either…but I doubt he’ll be happy that you’re offering.”

Sasuke looked at him, raising his eyebrow. “Why do you say that?”

Neji looked at him before shrugging. Orochimaru had been the man that he and Sasuke had been fighting over though Neji had learned quickly that he would not be winning.  No matter his advances Orochimaru only had eyes for Sasuke…it wasn’t saying that Neji had given up.

Though neither he or Sasuke had sex with him then, he did have sex with Orochimaru himself before, twice and enjoyed himself but overall Orochimaru wasn’t the best he had ever had. He was more creepy then anything with an unusually long tongue that normally was creepy unless it was wrapped around Neji’s dick but Sasuke and Orochimaru were always having sex with each other.

“He doesn’t like me as much.” Neji said honestly. “If the three of us ever got together he’ll probably only pay attention to you.”

Which Neji didn’t want; he loved sex, but he did not like sitting around and watching it. Usually he only watched porn when it was the last resort to him getting off and even then masturbating was not something he liked do very much. Once he had learned what sex did he had almost completely stopped touching himself.

“That’s not true. He wants you to come.” Sasuke said smirking at his own innuendo.

Neji rolled his eyes at how lame it was rolling his to tongue in his mouth. He was pretty sure what he was touching was a piece of hair, possibly and most likely pubic hair.

“Third wheels suck…besides I have something to do.” Neji said pulling out the hair from his mouth and flickering it away.

“What could you possibly have to do? I’m your only friend.”

Neji glared at him out the corner of his eye. “I have other friends.”

Sasuke gave him a look, coming up to the cross road where they would part. “No you don’t. So just come out with us. You know it’ll be fun.”

Sasuke gave him a wink before turning and leaving, waving his hand. Neji watched him go before sighing shaking his head. Sasuke was just like him…and was probably the only reason Neji could hang out with the boy. Someone he could share stories with and tips and if needed get off with but they weren’t the same.

One day…Sasuke might get healed. He would find someone he really liked and would stop sleeping around and spend all his time with them, slowly but surely falling in love with them and getting help from what his uncle did to him an in the end getting better.

It was probably the real reason he didn’t like Orochimaru. Sasuke and Orochimaru were too close together and Neji couldn’t help but fear that Sasuke was actually in love with the older man. He could care less if Orochimaru loved Sasuke back and if their feelings were mutual; he did not like the thought of the man taking his only friend from him. The only person he could relate to.

The difference between them was that Sasuke could fall in love.

Neji was sure that he could not love anyone. As cruel as it sounded he did not love his family, if anything he had a stronger like for his uncle then his own father, but that was only because he spent a majority of his time with the man on either his back, knees, or on his lap letting him have his way with him over and over and over-

Neji shook his head, continuing on his way.

He would probably go with Sasuke and Orochimaru on their ‘date’ but only because he needed to do some research on the latest project he was working on.

To him, everything was strange. His deepest, darkest, secret that he would not share with anyone wasn’t that he was a sex addict, or in his sluttier moods a nymphomaniac, but the fact that he was actually a popular shojo manga artist. For some reason the whole thing embarrassed him but his father had entered one of his drawings into some magazine and it had become very popular. For him it wasn’t such a big deal but since his father hadn’t put the picture under his name everyone wanted to know who it was and wanted more.

For him it was just something for Neji to do, but he didn’t want to tell anyone. His manga was under a different name and the only one who knew about him was his editor and he was already suck his dick whenever he came over though they hadn’t really had sex.

Just thinking about it reminded him that he needed to go work on it. Jiraiya always had more time to have fun with him when there weren’t a lot of mistakes in his manuscript, usually there was and he found himself swallowing tons of cum. He was beginning to think that Jiraiya saved it up for their meeting every week.

That thought alone made him shiver, he wanted to fuck Jiraiya…hard.

Biting his thumb nail Neji tried not to drool. He already knew Jiraiya was clean, but he wondered how clean, thinking about Jiraiya cumming inside of him was almost too much. The only one who had ever come inside of him was his uncle and the first time his uncle had done it he had never felt such a burning thrill go through him when he felt how hot it was.

Though he didn’t really enjoy the after effects of being cream pied, the thrill of the moment always made him beg his uncle to have him cum inside, he wished he could do it all the time, but he didn’t trust the strangers he slept with, and for good reason.

“You’re being followed.”

The voice came suddenly and he looked to his right as a boy his age locking arms with him. “What?” Neji asked confused.

He looked behind him to see a man not that far off. He was dressed in a business suit and was going bald but didn’t look like a threat, he could take him…he was sure he could take anyone and ride them till they were putty in their hands but he was sure he wouldn’t get a good ride out of him…but this boy on his arm might be another story.

“So what, you pretend to be my boyfriend to keep him off my trail.”

The boy sighed. “Troublesome…I thought you were a girl.”

Neji wasn’t offended. In most situations he had been in sexually he always played the girl and he loved every moment of it.

“I get that a lot.”

“I also didn’t know it was you.”

Okay what was that supposed to mean. Neji looked at the boy. He did look a little familiar. “Do we know each other?”

“We use too.” He said.

Oh, so he already slept with him, and since he couldn’t remember who he was it meant that he wasn’t a very good lay. “Well this is my stop.”

He pulled away from him and bowed. “Thanks but I can take care of myself. If I get attacked I’ll just kick his ass.” How could he have forgotten such a pretty face? This guy wasn’t bad looking and if anything he was hot even for his age. He could only imagine how hot he would look with age. How could he have forgotten him? “Have we slept together?”

For once the boys calm face was gone and he looked genuinely surprised.  “What? What are you fourteen?”

“Twelve” Neji said rolling his eyes. “What does that have to do with anything?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Aren’t you too young to be having sex?”

“How old should I be?”

“Not twelve.” He rolled his eyes.  “Jeez, if my mom found out about this, I’ll never hear the end of how right she was about you being a pervert.”

Neji blinked. What? Why would his mother be right about him being a pervert? Not saying that he wasn’t, he was, but why would she care. Only one woman had cared about him being a pervert or not and that was-

“Nara?” Neji asked shocked.

Nara Shikamaru, gave him a bored look before scratching the back of his head. “Long time no see.”

“What are you doing up so late?! It’s the middle of night.”

“And you’re better because you’re one year older than me?” Shikamaru asked.

“You said it.” Neji said shrugging with a smirk.

Shikamaru chuckled before he looked at him. “It’s been a while Neji.”

“Yeah.” Neji said shaking his head. “It sure has.” He had an overpowering urge to hug him. Shikamaru had his been his very best friend…and that was it. It wasn’t like he loved the boy, so why did he want to hug him.

Maybe he was mixing up the desire to touch him with some sort of affection because as he thought about it now, he wanted to touch him, all over. God he could just imagine what he looked like as an adult. Wait! What did his father look like!? He remembered Shikamaru’s mother and what she looked like but he had never met his father and he could only imagine how hot he was. That was where he must be getting his good looks.

“What are you doing out so late?” Shikamaru asked walking off.

Without thinking Neji followed taking note that Shikamaru was heading in the same direction as he was. “I was out with a friend, a friendly competition. But what about you? It’s dangerous out here.”

“I can take care of myself.” Shikamaru asked. “I just wanted to go out for a walk…get away from home.”

Neji chuckled. “I bet. With that mother of yours…”

“You had to stay back right?”

Neji gave him a side glance, narrowing his eyes at him. “Yes…I did stay back because of her.”

“So this spring we might be in the same class.”

 _God please._ “That would be interesting. Maybe we can play doctor again.” He winked at Shikamaru wondering how he would respond but he just shrugged.

“It’ll be good practice for when I do become a doctor.”

He wanted to be a doctor.  He could see it that. Shikamaru wearing a doctor’s coat, fucking him in a doctors chair while he was wearing a tight skimpy nurse outfit.

He cleared his throat. “I can see that. You would be a…good doctor. But I remember you being a little lazy back then.”

Shikamaru shrugged. “My mother will say I still am.”

Neji hoped not too lazy to not want sex. He couldn’t even imagine that, someone being so lazy that they didn’t even want to have sex…what kind of life was that.

“Right…” Neji looked at the end of his hair before noticing Shikamaru was looking at him. “What?”

“You…you’ve really had sex already?”

Neji shrugged taking his hand away from his hair. “It’s just sex.”

He wasn’t going to tell him how old he was when he did have his first time, the only person who could understand was Sasuke.

“Yeah.” Shikamaru said with a shrug. “Did you lose it recently?”

“Don’t you think it’s too early for us to be buddy, buddy with each other? We just met up. Save it for summer break.”

Shikamaru shrugged. “I don’t really care, just waiting for you to go in your house.”

Neji blinked before looking at his house. He hadn’t even noticed they had walked all the way here and stood in front of him. “Why do you know where I live? Stalker?”

“Not sure really.” Shikamaru said. “I don’t really pay attention to any other of my neighbors.”

“Neighbors?”

Shikamaru just shrugged again, heading over to the house right next door. “Night.”

Neji watched him go inside before going to his own door, he had to figure out what he was going to wear tomorrow for this…date.

* * *

 

“Hey…” Neji mumbled to himself as he looked at the two.

Sasuke and Orochimaru were sitting together at a bench. Just the sight of them annoyed Neji. It looked annoying, they looked too much like a couple for his liking.

“I invited Neji.” Sasuke said. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Orochimaru just chuckled, looking at Neji amused. “I’m not surprised. Hello Neji.”

“Hey.” Neji said nodding his head. “Sorry to ruin your date with him.”

Orochimaru smiled. “The more the merrier. We were just going to read the paper together.”

Neji had never heard anything duller in his life. Did newspapers even exist anymore? But Orochimaru had a newspaper on his lap and he patted the seat next to him but with a shrug Neji followed his direction and sat down next to him.

“Okay…”

With a smile Orochimaru opened the newspaper, holding one side out for Neji to take which he did before letting Sasuke to do the other, leaving his hands free.

Once again Neji didn’t understand what the point was before he felt Orochimaru’s hand on his thigh, rubbing it up and down.

“Well, shall we read?” Orochimaru asked with a smirk.

He had already taken out Sasuke’s penis and was working on his. With a smirk Neji moved closer remembering how much he liked Orochimaru because he was so dangerous and daring, just like this. A hand job in the park.

“Let’s take turn reading, won’t that be fun…Sasuke…why don’t you go first.”

“S-sure.” Sasuke said, Orochimaru already slowly stroking the length of his penis, his thumb running over the slit of the tip of his penis. He tried to clear his throat but instead it came out a strangled moan before he began to read.

Neji wasn’t sure where or what he was reading, too busy paying attention to Orochimaru’s large hand wrapped around his penis. It felt good, so good, and he tried to stifle his moans as the park began to get busier.

“Neji…it’s your turn.”

By that point he wasn’t even listening, too busy enjoying the pleasure before Orochimaru tightly wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. “Ah…!”

“Neji, you are supposed to be reading.”

“S-sorry.” Neji tried to say but it came out more as a strangled mumble. “S-s-scientist…s-say that th-ah! The sun is g-getting ah…ah…f-further ah…away…” He panted gripping the newspaper tightly not liking how slow Orochimaru was going. He grabbed hold of Orochimaru’s hand wanting him to go fast but he only stopped when Orochimaru tightened his grip. “That’s not reading Neji.”

“I want to cum.” Neji begged against Orochimaru’s ear. “Make me cum please daddy…” He moaned.

Orochimaru licked his lips, his hand leaving Sasuke’s to lift Neji’s chin. “You want daddy to make you cum.”

Neji nodded eagerly. “Yes…yes, please, please daddy.”

“Orochimaru.” Sasuke said next to him. There was need in his voice, one that even made Neji shiver and Orochimaru completely turned his attention away from Neji to Sasuke. It alone annoyed Neji. Was that the game they were playing now? Competing against each other for Orochimaru’s attention.

That wasn’t something he would be able to win without playing dirty. Sasuke was already ahead with Orochimaru’s attention and he would have to keep calling Orochimaru his daddy to just keep up with Sasuke.

The two were parentally kissing each other behind the newspaper and Neji growled to himself, sucking on Orochimaru’s ear before he pulled out his hair from the usual low ponytail he kept it in.

Orochimaru looked at him, noticing his locks were out but Neji wasn’t going to stop there. He was going to beat Sasuke at something.

He let go of his side of the newspaper climbing to saddle Orochimaru’s hip, pressing his leaking erection against his clothed one. “Fuck me in public daddy.” Neji whispered to Orochimaru.

He would love that. To be fucked in public and have so many people watching, their eyes roaming his body, judging him, knowing that he was a slut…fuck he was going to cum just from the thought.

“I’m over this.” Sasuke said suddenly breaking the trance.

He had already tucked himself away and was looking more than just annoyed. “Everyone’s looking.”

“Does that bother you?” Orochimaru asked though he didn’t look away from Neji.

Neji smiled back, but as Orochimaru moved in to kiss him he backed away. He didn’t like to kiss anyone he had sex with. That was too passionate, to lovey dovey. He didn’t even kiss his uncle on the lips anymore. It was small kisses on the neck and chest before straight to business for him but he knew Orochimaru liked to kiss.

“What is it that you want to do Sasuke-kun?” Orochimaru asked finally looking away from Neji.

With a frustrated sigh he climbed off of the older man and zipped up his pants adjusting himself and trying to think about what turned him off…which was harder than some would think.

“Let’s go shopping.”

“That’s boring.” Neji pointed out.

Sasuke looked at him, giving him a look that he had never seen on the boy when looking at him. A mix of disgust and annoyance. “All you want to do is have sex.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Neji asked with a shrug.

“That will of course come later.” Orochimaru said. “For now, let’s go shopping Sasuke.”

Sasuke smiled at him before grabbing his hand and the two walked off together. Neji watched them go before sighing standing up, tossing the newspaper in the trash can as he passed before walking behind them. He could only imagine how boring the rest of the day would be till they got to have sex.

* * *

 

He didn’t mind having shopping with Orochimaru. The man was more than willing to buy him anything, not that Neji needed anything bought for him, but he wasn’t going to say no to free stuff. But at the moment he felt more like a third wheel then anything.

Sasuke wasn’t playing fair in this little game they were doing. He was hogging Orochimaru’s attention, clinging to him like some girl, and just over all being annoying, something his friend never was. It annoyed Neji to see the two of them touching each other, and all he wanted to do was fuck!

As Orochimaru walked off to find some clothes Neji turned to Sasuke, pushing him. “What’s your problem?”

Sasuke gave him an annoyed look. “I was going to ask you that?”

“You keep hogging him. There’s no way I can win with you latching onto him so much.”

Sasuke crossed his arm. “Win? We aren’t playing a game?”

Neji blinked. “Not playing a game? But we-“

“Look, Neji you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to anymore.” Sasuke said. “If you have something else to do you can go.”

“I don’t have anything to do because I put it off because you invited me!” Neji argued. “What the hell is your problem? You seemed to know pretty well what I wanted to do here, and now you’re acting like its some surprise that I want to fuck him. He’s not your boyfriend, what’s your problem?”

Sasuke glared at him before walking off. Neji rolled his eyes, following him, not sure what his problem was but not really caring. He quickened his pace to pass Sasuke and head to Orochimaru grabbing his arm. “Help me pick out some new underwear.” He said dragging him off. “I have too many that are ripped.”

Orochimaru chuckled. “But I’m sure it excites you when they rip your panties off.”

It did excite him, but just like being creamed inside he regretted it the moment after it happened. He always had to buy new ones, and the ones being torn off the most were the ones he wore that he considered to be the sexiest and he wore when he knew he was going to be dominated by a man. If he was doing the dominating or having sex with a girl (which didn’t happen often but did happen sometimes) he would wear boxer briefs to look the charming part.

“It does.” Neji said smiling pulling Orochimaru in the dressing room. “And I’m excited now…”

Outside Sasuke sounded annoyed. “Guys-“

Neji didn’t bother listening to the rest, dragging him in as well. “Shut up already.”

He got down on his knees in front of Orochimaru and pulled out his soft cock. He looked over at Sasuke before licking it. “There’s room for one more Sasuke.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him before moving to get down on his knees as well. A two person blow job, he wondered how this would play out.

Not giving Sasuke a chance Neji wrapped his lips around Orochimaru’s penis, roaming his tongue around the hardening flesh before pulling back just so the tip was in his mouth, Sasuke leaned forward licking around the side before grabbing the base and pulling the erection towards him and out of Neji’s mouth where he began to suck on it eagerly.

“Look pretty slutty there Sasuke.” Neji said against Sasuke’s ear, grabbing him from the back of his head and forcing it down till he gagged. “But you aren’t as good as you think.”

Sasuke cough pulling back to breath and Neji took the chance to show how good he was. He relaxed his throat and slipped Orochimaru’s erection all the way down his throat. With his hand he grabbed a firm hold of Orochimaru’s balls messaging them in his hand as he continued to deep throat him, pulling back all the way to the tip before slipping it all the way back into his mouth till his dark pubic hair tickled his nose.

Orochimaru patted his head. “Are you…so greedy that you don’t want to share?” Orochimaru asked staring down at him.

A shiver ran down his spine and he swallowed around Orochimaru’s cock before speeding up the pace. He was going to make Orochimaru come by himself. He didn’t need Sasuke, he didn’t want Sasuke to help and as he sucked Orochimaru off faster and faster till as he felt it pulsing and twitching in his mouth he pulled back some, keeping the tip in his mouth and wrapping his hair around the base, only pumping in three times before he felt Orochimaru cumming inside his mouth.

He didn’t swallow or spit it out, waiting till Orochimaru was finished before he pulled back, a long string of cum and saliva connecting them which he collected with his hands ready to spit it all out before Sasuke grabbed his hand and smashed their lips together.

Sasuke knew how much he hated kissing and the sudden assault had him opening his mouth gasping, some cum going into his lungs. Sasuke on the other hand began to scoop some of it out of it with his own tongue, taking the cum away from him before he pulled back swallowing.

Neji coughed, glaring at Sasuke who opened his mouth sticking his tongue out to Orochimaru. Neji watched as Orochimaru caressed his face lovingly as he looked down at Neji. “You should not act like Neji…it doesn’t suit you.”

Neji finally stopped coughing raising his eyebrow to Orochimaru. What was that supposed to mean? He waited for his friend to defend him but Sasuke didn’t. Instead he blushed and leaned up, kissing Orochimaru’s lips.

Watching the two kiss was making him sick and once again it looked as if he wasn’t going to get off. This feeling of getting horny but never having the chance to act on it was rather annoying. He stood up and left, closing the door. “I’m going to take a piss.”

He mumbled more to himself as he walked away. He was sure the two of them would get it on in the dressing room and though he had been the one to make Orochimaru cum he had this strange thing of wanting to kiss everyone and Neji was never for that, but Sasuke loved it, it seemed.

As he thought about it, he couldn’t remember ever seeing Sasuke kissing someone before. He thought it was something they shared that kissing wasn’t something they wanted but Sasuke and Orochimaru liked kissing, as if they were a real couple. It made him sick, and all he wanted to do was get off.

“I’m starting to think you’re following me.”

Neji turned around at the voice and looked at Shikamaru. “Well maybe I am.” Neji said. “But no, not really. I’m out with a friend and…whatever.”

He waved it off.

“Are you…” Shikamaru trailed off and Neji looked at where he was looking. There was a tent in his pants but it was slowly going away as someone else approached.

“Shikamaru! Don’t walk away from me?”

A true boner killer. Neji looked up to see Nara Yoshino. This was not going to help his mood. But she already seemed angry, if he didn’t draw any attention to himself he could probably slip away before she noticed him and-

“Mom, you remember Neji.”

Neji wanted to glare at him, she was clearly angry at him but he was dumping it all on him. The older woman looked over at Neji before her eyes widen. “Hyuga Neji?”

She grabbed Shikamaru and pulled him back behind her, as if he was going to suck his dick right here and there, though Neji wouldn’t put it out of his mind. As he thought about it wondered how big he was?

“Hello Nara-san.” Neji said bowing at the waist. “It has been a long time. Nara-kun here was just informing me that we are neighbors, my sure my father would love to know that.”

“Oh…is that so?” Yoshino asked.

Neji nodded. “Yes ma’am. He would most likely want to thank you, as do I.”

“Thank me?”

Neji nodded again with a small smile. “Yes. If you hadn’t gotten in the business of your son like you did, I would have probably gone down the wrong path. There is no telling what would have happened if I had not been sent away to my uncle’s house. It changed my life.”

He wasn’t totally lying. Being sent to his uncle’s house had changed his life, very much so. Without him, he wouldn’t have known the things he did now, like how to lie to people who would frown about his behavior like his father and Yoshino.

“Well…I’m glad you have changed.”

Neji nodded. “I am too. I will even be skipping a grade to get back to my own level.” Now that was a lie. He wasn’t going to skip a grade but it wasn’t like he couldn’t. He just didn’t find the need to skip back to his own grade, he could still sleep his way through anything in the grade he was in now.

“That’s wonderful.” Yoshino said. “I was afraid for you Hyuga-kun, the path you were going was not one you want to be in.”

“That’s correct.” He laughed before he noticed Sasuke and Orochimaru leaving the dressing room. It had been over too quickly for them to have been fucking in there? What were they doing? “But now I have to go…maybe I’ll see you around.” He smiled at them both before heading off after Sasuke and Orochimaru.

He caught up with the couple who were waiting for him. “Who was that?” Sasuke asked.

Neji raised his eyebrow. “Now you want to act all friendly?”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Neji rolled his eyes looking off. “That was my old friend, Shikamaru. We used to hang out together before his mom got me sent to my uncle’s house.”

“The boy you were playing doctor with.” Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. “That’s the one.”

Sasuke looked back blinking before following Orochimaru. “He looks pretty hot.”

That sent a weird feeling through Neji. Why did Sasuke always have to ruin everything? It wasn’t enough that he pretty much have Orochimaru wrapped around his finger now he was after Shikamaru.

“Yeah…I noticed.” Neji said playing it off. “I might go after him.”

Sasuke just nodded. “You should.”

That was odd. Usually when they both were attracted to someone they would fight for him but Sasuke was just brushing it off. Not that Neji was really complaining. He did want Shikamaru all to himself but Sasuke not putting up a challenge was weird.

“What should we do now?” Orochimaru asked

Neji knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to fuck, possibly both of them at the same time but so far he hadn’t gotten off as much as he wanted and he was beginning to think if he had just gone to his uncle’s house he would have cum at least a few times by now.

“I just want to have sex.” Neji said. “Can’t we just…go have sex?”

“Is that all you think about?” Sasuke asked.

“Not all I think about.” Neji said defending himself. “But your boyfriend is turning me on so much I can’t help it.”

Sasuke blushed, glaring at Neji and pushing him. “Shut up.”

Neji laughed. “What’s your problem, it’s just a joke.” He looked at Orochimaru who wasn’t laughing, but he didn’t seem upset either. Instead he put his hand on top of Sasuke’s head, brushing his hair.

“Don’t get so upset Sasuke-kun, I’m flattered Neji would think you would ever want to date an old man like me.”

That was weird. If Neji wasn’t horny for sex, he would not want to spend any amount of time with Orochimaru at all. He was so creepy and nothing like his uncle, though they both like younger boys (though Neji wasn’t sure his uncle liked any boy besides him) Orochimaru looked like the time to stop hanging around him and Sasuke once they were older enough. Even now, when they were younger they saw a lot of him…but now it was clear he was getting bored with them. With him…but maybe not Sasuke.

Neji couldn’t help but wonder how many times these two hooked up together without him around.

“I…wouldn’t mind it.” Sasuke said.

Neji looked at him shocked. He…wasn’t really sure what he was hearing. This was not the Sasuke he knew. The Sasuke he knew was cold, and slutty, and sometimes an asshole. This Sasuke was a blushing school girl, a virgin falling in love with her first boyfriend.

…falling in love?

“Sasuke let’s go.”

Neji grabbed his hand and dragged him off. Falling in love? Was his friend really falling in love? No impossible…he couldn’t fall in love.

“Neji let go!” Sasuke snapped trying to pull away.

“I must actually be going.” Orochimaru said. “Maybe it’s best you two do leave. We can meet up again some other time.”

Sasuke looked disappointed but he nodded. “Okay…”

“Goodbye Sasuke-kun…Neji-chan.”

Neji glared at him. He hated that nickname but he didn’t bother saying anything else, he turned away from him and walked off with Sasuke.

* * *

 

It was getting dark by the time they were around his neighborhood and the two hadn’t spoke at all but it was nagging at Neji. He had to know…he had to understand. “Sasuke…are you in love with Orochimaru.”

At first he wasn’t really sure he said anything at all. Sasuke continued to walk as if he had heard him at all. Till he spoke. “Yeah I do.”

Neji blinked. Looking at him before looking straight ahead. “You…don’t really mean that did you?”

Sasuke looked at Neji before giving him a small smile. “Yeah…I do.”

This was the moment Neji had always feared. His friend was in love, would probably forget his slutty ways and turn to a life of monogamy that would not work out even if he tried. But maybe there was a chance he could stop this. If he went at this carefully he could probably convince Sasuke how much of an idiot he was being and possibly see it his way.

“Are you a fucking idiot?”

Wrong! That was the wrong thing to say. But he didn’t stop himself as the rest came out. “You are in love with a man that only likes us because we barely made it through puberty yet. You couldn’t have fallen in love with anyone so fucking…stupid.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking away from Neji shaking his head. “You don’t understand, you’ve never been in love.”

“Love doesn’t exist.” Neji said. “I thought you of all people would understand after you slept with your uncle.”

Sasuke turned to him, an angry scowled on his face. “I didn’t sleep with my uncle! I’m not a slut like you.”

That made Neji laugh. “You aren’t a slut like me? Yeah, your right, you’re better than me. You suck dick more than me and take it better than me, which is why I don’t understand why you’re falling for this…love crap.”

“It’s not crap!” Sasuke snapped. “And you’ll never understand that because you’re the sick pervert that seduced their own family member! You aren’t right in the head and you’ll never be! But I’m done with this Neji…I’m not going to live my life sleeping around I’m not going to let him control me anymore.”

Neji stared at him, not sure what to think, what even to feel. He was angry with Sasuke’s stupid logic, annoyed that he was losing his friend to some freak, and a little turned on at the thought of his uncle. It wouldn’t be too hard to convince his father to pay his brother and nieces a visit but it would be difficult to get Hiashi alone if his father came along. He would have to get the man drunk enough to be knocked out for the night before he could be alone with his uncle.

“I think you’re being stupid.” Neji said looking away. “So go ahead and do whatever you want with the freak. But don’t come crawling back to me when he kicks you to the curve the moment he notices another boy way younger and much more prettier then you.” As he began to walk away he looked back at Sasuke with a smirk. “Also…a word of advice, you should tighten up, you were a little lose last time, maybe that will drive him away, why have something old and used when he can have something new and untouched right?”

Before he could continue on his way he could honestly say he hadn’t expected Sasuke to tackle him to the ground.

* * *

 

He had to admit…he was genuinely upset. His first fist fight happened to be with his first friend and he was pretty sure that he had just lost his first friend. There was no way they would go back to being the way they use too. Sasuke was in…love? Whatever that meant and for whatever reason…his friend had stupidly fallen for…probably the worse person in the word. When he fell face first with despair after he reached puberty and started to become a teen he would be dumped and Neji would not be there to help him.

Something that would never happen to Neji. Love wasn’t real. His mother left him and he could see that, his uncle and aunt cheated on each other and they were supposed to be in love. He didn’t love anyone and he would not love anyone and he was completely find with that. If anything, the one thing he did love, was an organism.

“What happened?” 

He looked up at the voice and noticed Shikamaru standing there on his porch. “Just a fight.” Neji said.

Shikamaru looked him up and down before blinking. “I didn’t think you would get into fights.”

He shrugged. “I’m entitled to one aren’t I?”

Shikamaru shrugged as well. “I don’t know.”

He sat down next to him and sighed. “So…I don’t have a friend anymore. He flaked and fell in love.” He rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”

“That boy you were with?”

Neji looked over at him and nodded. “Yeah.”

“You guys fought because he fell in love? Was it the girl that you liked?”

If girl meant dick then…“Yeah, something like that.”

“That’s kind of childish.”

“I’m sure I’m entitled to be childish too…until I hit puberty at least.”

Shikamaru didn’t say anything at first before he stood up. “Well…I’ll be your friend.” He said. “And if we fall for the same girl-“

Dick, doubtful, but Neji wouldn’t voice it.

“-I won’t hold it against you when you take her from me.”

That made Neji blink. He cocked his head to the side. “When I take her? What makes you so sure I’ll take her?”

“Because you’re better looking than me.” Shikamaru said.

“Oh…thanks.” Neji said scratching his cheek. He was suddenly nervous, and his face felt a little hot. “I have to go.” He said standing up.

“See you.” Shikamaru said waving.

Neji waved back, going to his own house. His father would be working late, it would give him the chance to watch some porn before bed. But in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but think about that weird feeling. Shikamaru thinking he was better looking than him was actually interesting. Did Shikamaru like him? Maybe he wanted to have sex with him.

He licked his lips, entering his home. Sex with Shikamaru would be…very nice. With a smirk he walked off, heading to the office where the computer was.


	3. In the Moment

Her moans filled the bathroom stall as she rocked her hips on top of the hips she was hopping on, allowing the hard erection to leave and re-enter her sex  with complete ease. Her hands rested against the door in front of her, her nails clawing at the door as she bit her lip, trying to stifle her moans.

One of his hands rested on her hip, guiding her movement while the other held onto her breast, squeezing around her hard nipple as he thrust up to meet hers. He slid the hand on her hip between her thighs, pushing aside the skirt that was still on the way and finding her clit, rubbing at it quickly, gaining a high pitch moan from throat. She covered her mouth with one hand, using the other to hold onto his wrist as he began to take the lead again.

Their fun was suddenly interrupted with the loud ringing of a phone.

“Crap.” Neji mumbled to himself stopping his movement and going into his blazer pocket. The girl flipped her hair, turning back to look at him.

“S-seriously?”

He ignored her, answer the call feeling out of breath himself. “Hello?”

“Lunch is almost over, aren’t you done yet?”

Neji smirked at Shikamaru’s board tone on the other end. “Not all of us are quick shots. What’s wrong? Miss me?”

“You’ve already stayed back a year, let’s just say I rather not have my friend stay back again because he misses so much classes.”

Neji laughed. “Just hold on.” He said before placing the phone on the back of the toilet. He pulled out of her, standing up and rearranging them so that she leaned over the toilet with her hands on the back and her face right by his phone. He rolled down the condom over his erection again before thrusting back into her, grabbing her ass and beginning to pound at her with a quick pace.

As she started to moan over the phone, he could see that Shikamaru ended the call, but not after listening to it for a while. How could he not listen to these moans?

As a satyriasis he found that sex was sex, no matter if it was with a girl or boy or if he topped or bottomed. Though for the most part, he only bottomed, there were always occasions where he found bottoming to be a hassle when it came to recovering after a good long fucking and he had always liked sex with women.

Women were soft, delicate creatures with things that guys didn’t have. Something about hearing a girl crying in ecstasy while he thrust into her soft wet sex just drove him crazy. They were the reason he also only topped boys that were small and girlie in looks. Any other guy, he wanted them to be inside of him.

He slammed into her, cumming into the condom as she moaned over her hands before, slumming forward, collapsing on her knees. Her tongue rolled out as she tried to catch her breath trying to say something, it was then that Neji noticed that she was peeing herself.

He wasn’t sure if he found it interesting or disgusting?

* * *

 

“Who was it this time?”

Neji snapped his fingers. “Damn, didn’t get her name.”

“Did you even ask?”

“Of course I asked.” Neji said. “I just don’t remember.”

“Troublesome sex addict.”

Neji just smiled. He hadn’t told Shikamaru that he was a sex addict, the intelligent boy had just put two and two together when it came to Neji’s actions and mannerism and he accepted it. Something Neji wasn’t sure anyone would. He hadn’t shared it with anyone other than Sasuke and that was because he thought they were the same and he was completely wrong about that.

Shikamaru on the other hand didn’t seem to care that he was sexually active at the age of sixteen or that he had sex almost every day. There was only one thing he hadn’t shared with the boy. Sex with his uncle.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed, he still did it over the summer when he could, but he wasn’t an idiot. Incest was wrong no matter how anyone looked at it. And if anyone found out how old he was when he did have sex that was another crime. In reality, he was dying to tell Shikamaru his secret, but just afraid of the reaction.

Something about Shikamaru just drew Neji in. He couldn’t put his finger on it no matter how he tried.

“You only think it’s troublesome because you’re still a virgin.” Neji teased wiggling his finger at him before smirking. “I’ll take care of that if-“

“Pass.” Shikamaru said putting his hand up.

His eyebrow twitched. That’s what drew him in. He wanted to have sex with the younger boy and wanted to have sex with him bad. Although he teased Shikamaru about being a virgin, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be his first. Virgins were unexperienced and a hassle to deal with. They were nervous and uncertain of their moves. He needed someone with experience, and if he could help it someone with his own experience set which was usually an adult older then him.

“I not saying you and I have sex.” Though that’s what he would love. “I’m saying I’ll find someone to have sex with you.”

“Still pass.”

“Jeez, you’re no fun.” Neji mumbled. “It’s just sex.”

Shikamaru looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “If you say so.”

With a sigh Neji shook his head. “You’re so boring sometimes.”

“Sorry I’m not exciting enough for you.”

“They have a pill for that.” Neji teased with a smirk.

“I can get it up just fine.” Shikamaru said adjusting himself in his seat.

Any other time Neji would have brushed it off, but as a blond approached them he blinked.

“Hi Shikamaru.” Ino said with a smile. “Neji…”

“Hey.” Shikamaru said nodding his head to her.

Neji could tell she wanted nothing to do with him. It was fine, he was fine with looking at her creamy thighs. High school…he was sure this would be his favorite time of year. The skirts were short and her tops always had a few buttons missing. Ino was one of the girls he usually dealt with when it came to sex. She was hot, but clearly wanted Shikamaru’s attention.

“I was wondering if you were doing anything on Saturday.” She said playing with her manicured nails.

Was she asking him out? In front of him? Neji blinked, not sure at what he was hearing. Ino was a pretty hot girl and he was damn sure he was a hot guy. Was it possible she didn’t want to sleep with him? Or maybe they already slept with each other and he didn’t remember.

“Nothing…I guess.”

“Do you want to go out?”

Neji looked between them. Shikamaru looked overall bored of the situation before he shrugged. “Sure.”

She smiled, walking off with a wave. “I’ll call you later.”

He just nodded, watching the girl leave. Neji watched her go as well. No…he didn’t remember the shape of her ass but it was pretty perfect.

“Well…looks like you don’t need me to help you lose that unicorn status.”

“Unicorn status?”

Neji smiled looking at him. “You know, unicorn status. Virgin and unicorn are exactly the same. You hardly ever see them and when you do it’s always a fun experience.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “You’re so corny.”

Neji laughed smiling at Shikamaru before he noticed a guy was looking at him. As their eyes met he licked his lips at him, blowing him a kiss. The guy averted his eyes right away before looking back at Neji. Looks like he’ll be having an afternoon snack as well. He always did like the taste of ‘milk’.

* * *

 

The rest of the school day went by with what he would say was a slow day. He had built up his reputation for giving good blow jobs but they got trying after a while, he wanted something as well and he could only have sex with a small number of girls and guys weren’t took ken to giving him blowjobs thinking it was ‘gay’. But as long as his lips were wrapped around their dicks it was completely fine.

Their school they attended was far away from their homes, forcing Neji and Shikamaru to take the train home. Surprisingly he didn’t like it. Any other time, being surrounded by possible lovers would excite him. The train was dirty, it  always got uncomfortably hot when too many people were on, and Shikamaru always tended to find a seat, leaving him to stand the whole ride.

He sighed more to himself, staring off into the window watching the clouds go by. No wonder Shikamaru liked to stare at the clouds so much. It was calming and if he looked hard enough he could spot certain things. A train…a rabbit…a flower…or maybe it was a vagina…it could be either way. That one looked like a pineapple. He chuckled to himself. More like Shikamaru.

From his seat, Shikamaru noticed him laughing but Neji shrugged it off. He was too far away to explain and he didn’t feel like reaching for his phone to text it to him. Shikamaru shrugged back, closing his eyes and taking his usual slumped position as he dozed off on the long train ride.

At the next stop, more people came in, forcing Neji to move to give them more space. He forced his way towards the window, slipping behind a girl who pressed herself against it to get away from him. He raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn’t touched her…or so he thought. Maybe she was a little claustrophobic of it all. Neji could completely understand. He could wait to leave this train either.

He had gotten too far from Shikamaru to see him but as the train started he couldn’t seem to care where he was, instead just looking over the girl head. Her hair was pink and as she eased up from the window he could tell that she used strawberry shampoo.

She looked back at him suddenly, her face flushed. “Thank you.” She mumbled.

Thank you? Did he do something to her? Just a moment ago she was trying to pull away from him, and now she was thanking him, he didn't understand.

He began to ask her what she meant before he felt something rubbing at his bottom. From the spread out range and warmth he could tell it was a large hand, and he looked back to see a man looking off to the side.

And then it clicked.

He had stepped between a molester and his victim without really thinking about it and now, unless he was being mistaken for a girl this molester didn’t care who is victim was.

And the train suddenly didn’t feel so bad.

“It’s okay.” Neji said to either her or him he wasn’t too sure. As he spoke he pressed his bottom back against the hand sending a clear message, he was already feeling his blood pumping.

The hand didn’t move from his ass, groping and squeezing at his right cheek before slipping forward on his hip and slipping further forward and the man’s erection pressed against his butt instead.

Neji leaned his upper body forward, resting his hand against the window and letting out a silent gasp as the hand found and grabbed hold of his semi-hard erection, tracing over it with his fingers and giving the head a good hard squeeze. His knees almost gave out on him.

“A-Are you okay?” The girl asked, looking back at him.

He could imagine what he looked like to her. Flushed face, gasping softly as the man behind him jerked him off over his clothes and rubbed his erection against his bottom while he just stood there and took it. He could imagine what she saw in him, what she thought of him.

“Slutty little thing aren’t you?” The man whispered in his ear.

Neji shivered nodding his head. “Y-yes…”

The girl stared at him with a worried look before looking down and blushing, turning away quickly. She saw, she saw him getting off as this man touched him and as he allowed this man to shamelessly touch him.

He whimpered to himself, the man grinding hard against him and nibbling on his ear, whispering dirty things in his ear like how he wanted to ‘fuck him in this crowded train’ and how the girl in front of him ‘knew, like everyone, else how much of a dirty slut he was’ while his hands played with his erection and nipple.

“Pervert.” Someone said loudly.

It took Neji a moment to recognize the voice but he turned his head and looked straight at Shikamaru, hands in his pocket looking as if he was so cool saving someone form a molester. “We have a pervert over here.”

Right away the man moved his hands off of Neji. “W-what!? I’m not doing anything?”

“You were touching my friend there.” Shikamaru said. “Right Neji.”

Neji growled to himself. He wasn’t ashamed of being what he was. But if he let too many people know he was that, they would try and ‘help him’ to stop being that way. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

“Y-yes.” Neji stuttered out, acting as best as the victim as he could muster. The guy gave him a shocked face. He knew for sure that Neji wanted it and now he was acting like a tease. Neji never liked being a tease, only because he hated being teased himself.

He hated Shikamaru some times.

Everyone around them started to talk but as their train came to a stop Shikamaru grabbed his hand and dragged him off. “What are you doing?”

“What did it look like I was doing?” Shikamaru asked. “Saving you.”

“Did it look like I wanted to be saved? More importantly does it look like I want to be saved?” He pointed to his erection that was slowly fading.

“So what? You were going to have sex with that guy? You don’t even know him?” Shikamaru asked. “What if he had some disease, or even HIV!?”

Leave it for Shikamaru for him to miss the end point, but he was correct. Like always in the moment, he didn’t really think of the dangers so he sighed, leaving it at that. “You’re always right Shikamaru…it’s always annoying that you’re right.”

“One day you’re going to thank me for that.”

“Yeah…I doubt it.”

* * *

He didn’t really pay attention in school. Keeping up with the work, getting everything right, it was pretty boring to say the least. For the most part he thought about either having sex or what to do next in his manga. Sometimes he got lost in his memories about his past sex life and on very rare occasions he would think about Sasuke. Since he couldn’t fall in love he believed that first friends were hard to forget. He wondered about the male, if he was still with Orochimaru or if Neji was right all along.

He hoped he was right…and he hoped that Sasuke would come back to him so they could be friends. Shikamaru was a great friend but it was lonely without a partner in crime.

He was tapped on the shoulder and he looked behind him to see a student holding out a note. Was this a confession of love? He got them sometimes and for the most part depending on how cute or handsome they were he would answer, but if not he would just toss them. From the way the student look disinterest in situation it wasn’t him.

Neji turned around opening it up to see a few words.

_Thank you_

Okay…he definitely had no clue what this was or who it was from. Turning back, he looked around, rolling his eyes around the crowd till he landed on a girl with bright pink hair. The girl from the train? She went to the same school as him…but also the same class? He hadn’t noticed but only because he hadn’t been looking, and even still, he wasn’t looking.

Her forehead was pretty big for her face and even with her long pink hair she wasn’t very much to look at. He turned back around, to face the front of the desk. How many times was she going to say thank you? And why was she even doing that in the first place. She was standing right in front of him, he was sure she felt his erection against her, it was clear as day that he was turned on, but it could just be a reaction to what was happening to him in her eyes.

Neji sighed looking over at Shikamaru who was asleep. Maybe dreaming of his date with Ino…maybe they should double.

The idea came quickly and suddenly. He wasn’t sure why but he wanted to be there with Shikamaru and Ino on their date…and maybe that girl would be the perfect date.

* * *

 

“Thank you.” She said bowing.

He shook his head looking at her. “It’s fine, really. It’s my job to save beautiful girls like yourself.”

She blushed looking down. Too easy.

“Is there…anyway I was wondering if you wanted something in return. I could bake you cookies or-“

“How about a date?” Neji said. “This Saturday.”

“Yes!” She said happily. “I-I would like that.”

He smiled holding her hand. “Great! It’ll be perfect. I hope you don’t mind but it’s going to be a double date. It’s supposed to be fun that way, and not to imposing. My friend Shikamaru and his friend Ino will-“

“Ino!?” She suddenly snapped. All nervousness and femininity gone.

“Uh...yeah. Ino…blond girl, short skirt,…” Great ass, nice set of tits, now that he thought about it, this girl in front of him look as if she didn’t have any at all. Disappointing. One of the things he liked most on girls were their breast. He was at least hoping that even though he wasn’t attracted to her (had he not getting her name yet?) that having sex with her would be something. That way he could spy on Shikamaru and still get off.

“I’m going to be there!” She snapped pumping her fist before turning and running off.

Neji watched her go before she ran back. “Where do we meet?”

“Uh…in front of the subway down town.”

She nodded before smiling, running off. He watched her go, getting an up skirt view of her strawberry panties, well at least that was cute.

Turning on his heels he headed off to find Shikamaru and give him the good news.

* * *

 

“What is the point of this?” Shikamaru asked walking with him. Shikamaru was wearing jeans and a yellow sweater with a brown scarf and a forest green jacket. Neji shrugged, looking at him.

“It’s a double date.” He was wearing a jeans and a button up shirt under a sweater. He didn’t really put much though into this outfit, not really looking to put much effort into this date. He just wanted…he wasn’t really sure.

“Yes…I can see that. But why? I doubt I will fall in love with her and cause us to have a huge argument about if love is real or not and-“

“That isn’t what this is about!” Neji snapped annoyed that Shikamaru would guess that. For some reason that sounded like that was correct. But he couldn’t let Shikamaru know that. “I want to make sure you fuck her and then-“

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Come on, why not?” It suddenly clicked and he grabbed Shikamaru’s shoulder looking at him with large concerned eyes. “Shikamaru…you know me.”

“What are you doing?” Shikamaru asked.

“You know me, and you know I wouldn’t hate you for being gay. I like taking it up the ass as well and-“

“Shut. Up.” Shikamaru turned away and walked off, but Neji could see the light flush on his cheeks. Gay? Or was he imagining Neji taking it up the ass. Maybe his own cock being the one…okay calm down. He took a deep breath and followed him.

“Did Ino say anything about Sakura and me joining us?”

“Nothing about you.” Shikamaru pointed out. “But she had a lot to say about that ‘billboard brow’ girl who always has to ‘copy her’.”

Neji blinked before crossing his arms. “Maybe they like each other.”

“Is that your answer to everything?” Shikamaru asked looking back at him.

“Because it’s the only logical answer.” Neji said. “You’ve never been mean to someone you actually liked?”

“No.” Shikamaru said. “Because I’m not a child and if I liked anyone I would just tell them.”

Neji rolled his eyes before they approached where Ino and Sakura was waiting. The girls were already arguing with each other. Neji put his hand on his hip with a small smirk as he looked at the scene. He could already see how this would be going. Sakura and Ino would probably be arguing with each other for the whole time…he doubted there would be second date for either of them.

“This should be fun right?” Neji asked looking at Shikamaru before walking towards the girls.

* * *

 

“Sorry our date didn’t go as plan.” Sakura said.

Neji shook his head. “It’s fine.” He didn’t really care. He thought it was amusing to see the two girls arguing back and forth. Ino was louder then she seemed and completely not the person Shikamaru would date or even fall in love with. He needed someone with the same intelligent level as him, and possibly even the same sex.

“Maybe we can do it again…just the two of us.” Sakura said.

“I don’t-“

Before he could answer he was suddenly hit on the temple hard enough that the whole word went blank for a moment before it came back slowly.

He could hear screaming, Sakura screaming but they sounded muffled, but he could also hear talking and feel someone going through his pockets.

“Damn it Deidara, you are to at least wait till we all were in position.” Voice said.

“Sorry. I got so excited.” A voice Neji assumed to be Deidara said. “Just hurry up, I don’t think I can hold her.”

“What? A girl is too strong for you?” Another voice said.

“She’s so frisky. And not that bad looking.”

“Dude, she has no chest at all. You might as well fuck her date.”

“I bet she’s a virgin. Tight as all hell.” The voice said.

Four of them, as his view started to come he could see a blond holding Sakura. Deidara he put together, and three others were hovering in front of her. One had medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes that Neji could see as he looked around.

Another was tall with tan skin and long dark hair and he stood next to a man with spiky hair and pale skin with a wide smile. He could see that he had sharp teeth in his smile. “I think we can have fun with her.”

She started to struggle stronger and Neji slowly lifted himself. They were going to gang up on her. A gang bang as it was called and the more Neji thought about it…the more it excited him. Four guys on one. Four times the amount of pleasure, the amount of semen and amount of things going inside of him. He shivered with anticipation and he turned to them. “S-stop!” He shouted getting their attention.

“Shit, you didn’t knock him out hard enough.” The one with long hair said.

“We have to kill him now.” Deidara said. “He’s seen our face.”

“Calm the fuck down.” The one with silver hair said. “I’ll take care of this.” He cracked his knuckles heading towards Neji.

Neji stood up, putting a hand on his head. He was bleeding, and there was a throbbing pain but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that. As soon as he was close enough he reached out and grabbed the man between the legs startling him slightly. “You don’t want her.” He said. “I’m much tighter…and so much better.”

The others looked around their friend blinking at Neji. “Hidan…did he just-“

Hidan chuckled grabbing Neji’s shoulders and backing him up, pressing him against the wall. “What’s that? You trying to protect your girlfriend by giving yourself up instead.”

 _It had nothing to do with that._ Neji thought to himself. He was doing this for himself and he couldn’t wait anymore. He dropped down to his knees and opened his pants.

“Shit, you did that pretty quickly. Something you aren’t telling her.”

Neji pulled out his soft penis, swallowing to himself before he took it in his mouth, wrapping his lips around it easily and beginning to suck. He didn’t let it go, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking before grabbing him by the base, sucking a little harder and feeling the his soft cock beginning to get hard and thick in his mouth. He was getting bigger and thicker and for a moment he only held it in his mouth before relaxing his throat and getting letting it slip down till he felt the curl’s of his pubic hair on his nose and his balls on his chin.

“Oh…fuck!” Hidan said grabbing his head and pulling him back. Neji gasped, panting before he looked up at Hidan. “Fuck…fuck…fuck you’re good.”

Neji smirked at him. “This is only my mouth.” He said before going back to his sucking.

“Kisame, Kakuzu, get over here.” Hidan said. “Fuck…you gotta feel this mouth.”

“Hey, what about me?” Deidara asked.

 “Hold the girl.” Hidan snapped.

Kisame and Kakuzu came to either side of Neji and he unzipped their pants, and palming their soft penises and getting them hard in his hands. He could feel their blood pumping in their erections and as he timed his pumps with his sucks he felt his own erection tight in his jeans.

“Come over here and give me that mouth.” Kisame said reaching and grabbing Neji’s head bringing it to his mouth. Neji opened it willingly, taking his cock into his mouth and wrapping his hand around Hindan’s now wet erection.

Kisame’s moaned in his mouth, putting his fingers through Neji’s hair and holding his head in place as he began to throat fuck him. He relaxed his throat allowing the man to do with he wanted before Kisame thrust in all the way, gagging Neji.

He pulled back and Neji coughed, saliva dripping from his mouth before he turned to Kakuzu, spitting on his dick and rubbing his saliva all over it before wrapping his lips around it and sucking it slow and hard.

“Hey, cutie. Did you know your boyfriend was such a cock slut.” Hidan asked Sakura.

Neji dragged his eyes away from Kakuzu and looked over at Sakura. She had tears rolling down her eyes while the blond held her by her hair and a knife at her throat but her eyes were right on him. He moaned around Kakuzu’s dick. She was watching him, watching as he got faced fuck by three guys. As he swallowed their large cocks without a care in the word and swallowed their cum and hopefully all three of them would have their way with him. He wanted all three of them to fuck him in front of her. He wanted her to witness how slutty he was.

“Shit, I’m going to cum.” Kisame said.

Neji pulled his mouth away from Kakuzu and wrapped his lips around Kisame’s mouth sucking on it quickly and deep before pulling back to his tip and allowing streams of cum to fill his mouth. He didn’t swallow, instead turning back to Kakuzu and pumping his erection in a tight quick pump before wrapping his lips around the tip and collecting cum that shot out. It was thicker and for a moment he wasn’t sure he could take it all but he managed, pulling away with a string of cum connecting them. Usually he would suck that in but he was afraid that he would spill the cum already in his mouth.

“Shit you’re a slut.” Hidan said gaining Neji’s attention. “You’re waiting to swallow all our spunk huh?”

Neji looked at him and nodded. Tipping his head back and opening his mouth to show Hidan his already full mouth.

“Fuck, you’re a dirty slut.” Hidan said. “Give me that mouth.”

Neji wrapped his lips around the tip and expected it to stay that way but Hidan slipped his dick all the way in as he came. “FUCK!” He groaned out as he came.

More cum filled his already full mouth, and he resisted the urge from pulling back or swallowing, even careful not to breath as his mouth was filled with a third batch of thick cum. As the stream of white finally stopped flowing he pulled back looking up at them.

“Shit, look at the stupid face he’s making.” Kisame said. “You like our jizz don’t you?”

“He’s even got a boner.” Kukuzu pointed out. “I’ve never meet a slut so dirty…let alone a male.”

The words were only making him hornier. He was a dirty slut. He did love the cum in his mouth and he was sure he was making a stupid face and as Hidan moved out the way to give Sakura a clear view he couldn’t help it. He swallowed all of it in three gulps before letting out a mix between a cough and a burp.

“Oh, that’s nasty.” Hidan laughed. “Burping like that, you dirty slut…”

Neji panted grabbing himself between the legs. “Please…” He couldn’t hold it anymore. He needed to get off. “Please give me more…fuck me.”

Kisame chuckled. “A real slut we got in front of us here. Shit, I don’t even care if he’s a boy, I want to fuck him, you want that don’t you?”

Neji nodded standing up and beginning to take off his jeans. Kisame pushed him back against the brick wall. “Turn around.”

He did without question, taking off his pants and allowing his erection to bob out. He pretended to believe he was doing this for Sakura. That the only way to get their attention off of her was to have their attention on him. He pretended that he wasn’t shivering with anticipation on getting fucked by these guys. Pretended that he didn’t want to do this and instead wanted to run.

Kisame slapped his ass making him jump. He hadn’t expected it but as his hips were pulled out and Kisame pressed against him, his erection pressing against his twitching entrance. “Shit look hard you are.” Kisame said reaching around and grabbing his erection giving it a few pumps before putting his hand back onto his hip. “I bet you want it bad don’t you.”

Neji nodded. “Yes.”

Kisame chuckled. “You hear that girlie. You might have the wrong equipment for your little boyfriend here.”

“Just fuck him already.” Hidan snapped.

That was all the encouragement he needed as he grabbed hold of his erection, spitting on it before pressing the tip to Neji’s waiting entrance and slowly forced his way in.

Neji placed his forearms onto to the wall, groaning as he was entered. It was different from the teenage erections he had in there, thicker, reminding him of his uncle. An adult erection was always better than a teens, no matter what.

He gasped out, loving the stretching feeling of being filled and as Kisame full seated himself inside of him he pressed back wanting it to go deeper. Kisame growled into his ear before he started to thrust, hard, deep thrust as if he wanted to reach the very end of Neji’s entrance.

Neji thrust back against him, meeting his thrust eagerly wanting every inch of his thick erection. He hadn’t had sex standing up like this before and it was making his legs feel weak. As if he could notice this, Kisame lifted one of his legs, hooking it in his arm and thrusting again with a little more speed. The alley was filled with the sound of Sakura crying, Neji’s moans of pleasure, Kisame’s grunting, but also the sound of skin slapping against each other.

“Uh…Fuck. Every time I pull out it feels like you’re sucking me back in.” Kisame said behind him. “F-fuck, this is so fucking sexy. I could come right now.”

Something about that statement Neji brought up a memory. “ _You don’t even know him?” Shikamaru asked. “What if he had some disease, or even HIV!?”_

What Shikamaru had said had was suddenly back and he realized what he was doing. He didn’t know them…Kisame was going to come inside of him. “W-wait…” He panted out.

“Fuck here it comes…”

Neji opened his mouth to speak but Kisame slammed into him and came.

His mind went blank for a second from the pleasure, his own orgasm hitting him hard that his leg gave up on him and he fell to his knee, Kisame moving with him but not leaving their connection. His vison came back and he meet eyes with Sakura and waves of pleasure ran over him. He couldn’t look away from her and without meaning too stuck out his tongue. Cumming from being cream pie was making his mind go blank. Amazing…

Kisame pulled out of him with a wet pop before thick seam began to flow out. Neji rested his upper body on the ground for a second, catching his breath. He came inside of him…it felt amazing.

His hair was grabbed hard enough to bring him back to reality from his stunning orgasm. This wasn’t safe. Unprotected sex, he didn’t know these people and yet he was-

He didn’t get to finish before suddenly he was thrust into, all the way in.

“Fuck.” Kakuzu groaned. “You take it all so well.”

All…it was really all. And Kakuzu was the longest of the three. Neji’s upper body gave out on him, forcing his chest onto the ground as he kept his ass up and for Kakuzu as he moaned at the feeling. Amazing! Amazing!

With his hands on his hips, Kakuzu began to thrust quickly. “Shit, you’re tightening around me.” Kakuzu snapped.

“F-fuck me…” Neji managed to get out. “NGH! F-fuck me!” He moaned dragging his fingers against the ground. From this angle, he could see Sakura, and as she stared at him, he couldn’t look away. She was watching him get fucked. He was getting fucked in front of him and it made him impossibly horny.

As Kakuzu hit his prostate with a hard thrust and he moaned loudly, coming again. “You came again.” Kakuzu pointed out. “In front of your girlfriend.”

He pulled out causing Neji to moan with despair before he was turned around and put on his back. Kakuzu spread his legs, thrusting into him again. “Your asshole is slippery and tight.”

“He takes it well.” Kisame said holding out his cock in front of Neji.

Neji opened his mouth willingly, letting Kisame slip his cock down his throat. Spit roasted. It was enough to make him come again. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. His fantasy coming true.

He took both of them willingly and eagerly, wanting them to come in him, wanting to have another orgasm, feeling another coming up as he was taken by the two.

Kakuzu was the first to come, filling Neji’s entrance and causing him to come himself. Neji swallowed around Kisame trying to breathe before he pulled away from it, moaning loudly as he rode his orgasm, moving his hips to milk ever drop out of Kakuzu.

As Kakuzu slipped out of him he looked up at Kisame’s who erection was still waiting. He turned around, wrapping his mouth around it and began to suck. Hidan slapped his ass as he got into position, sitting down and bringing Neji’s bottom back onto his dick, fully seating the male onto his erection. Neji moaned around Kisame, and began to suck and move his hips along with Hidan’s thrust.

“Fuck!” Kisame said pulling out of Neji’s mouth and cumming on him instead. Neji closed his eyes, feeling the warm white streams of semen landed on his face. He never liked facials but at the moment he didn’t have the energy to argue.

He took it upon himself and pulled away from Hidan, turning around and sitting facing him. He took it upon himself to begin to ride him, hard and quickly wanting him to come inside of him like the others. He didn’t care anymore. He wanted it, he didn’t care anymore.

The next thing happened to quickly for him to understand as it happened. Sakura grabbed the Deidara’s hand with the knife in it and pulled it towards her hair as she jumped up at the same moment. The knife sliced through easily and she was already running before Deidara could stop her. “Shit!” Deidara shouted. “She got away.”

Kisame turned around to see. “Fuck.” He tucked himself in and running after her with Kakuzu. Deidara watched them go before looking down at Hidan. He hadn’t moved from his position on the ground, holding Neji’s hips tight as he thrust up into him, meeting his thrust.

Neji had seen what happened, but Hidan was hitting his prostate so wonderfully that he couldn’t care to stop. He was close. He was getting close.

“Hidan, come on.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Hidan said. “I’m going to finish first. I bet the slut would like that.”

Neji nodded meeting his thrust with his own moving hips. He didn’t want Hidan to stop. He never wanted this to stop.

Deidara watched the two going at it, his own erection going hard. Just watching the two had done nothing for him. He wanted a little bit of the action as well.

He didn’t wait for them to notice, instead leaning Neji down to lie on down Hidan, stopping the two of moving. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

He put his own penis towards Neji’s already filled entrance. Hidan seemed to understand, pulling back just so his tip was in and giving Kisame some space to enter.

Neji gasped looking back. “W-wait. Hah! Aah!...Aah!”

Slowly, and painfully, Kisame entered Neji’s entrance, Hidan already seated inside. Neji dug his nails into the ground a scream erupting from his mouth. It hurt, it hurt! “Ah…Aaaah! Stop!” He screamed without thinking.

They ignored him, Kisame pushing all the way in before pulling out, Hidan pushing in at that moment. Though neither fully exit his entrance when one pulled back another pushed in.

Neji was sure he was going to tear. His body would be ruined forever and he would never be able to have sex again. The thoughts began to run through his mind over and over again before slowly, being clouded over with the mix of pleasure and pain filled his entrance.  Though it hurt worse than anything he had ever felt before each time one of them entered a hit to his prostate sent shock waves of pleasure through his body. He wrapped his arms around Hidan, holding him as the two thrust into him.

The pleasure felt good. The pain felt good. He felt like he was going to be split open, but he didn’t care and continued to moan with pleasure and he was losing his mind in the pleasure. He couldn’t form words, the only noise coming out were moans of pleasure and whimpers.

At one point, Deidara covered his mouth, he supposed because he was louder then he thought he was. The pain was the worst, but the pleasure was enough that he could care less about anything and things only got worst and better as they increased their speed.

Hidan felt his end coming, and looked up at the boy on his lap. His eyes were blank, and his arms limp at his side. Though some sounds were admitting from behind Deidara’s hands he looked to be no longer there and as Deidara came inside the boy, he had no reaction, no cries of pleasure or discomfort. He was really gone and Hidan didn’t care.

He came moments after Deidara and lifted Neji off of him when he was finished. The boy collapsed on his chest before he was pushed off by the man. “She got away.” Kakuzu said coming back with Kisame. He stopped as he saw Neji. He was faced first on the ground “What did you do?”

“Let’s go. She’ll be calling the cops.” Hidan said.

“What about him?” Deidara asked.

“Leave him.” Kisame said.

Hidan and Kisame left quickly, Deidara following. Kakuzu frowned, looking down at Neji. Though he had joined in…something about leaving him like this didn’t seem right but he knew, the girl had called for help by now.

Getting down on his knee he checked to make sure the boy was okay. He was blinking slowly but didn’t seem to be fully there. “She called the cops, so someone will be here to help you.”

He wanted to reassure the male that someone was going to help him. It at least calmed his nerve enough to leave.

She called the cops…She called the cops…She called the cops.

The more he ran those words around his head finally got his body moving. He had to get out of here. Moving his lower body hurt, and he felt more uncomfortable then he ever had before. He was sticky, and the moment his pants were on he felt the seat of his jeans getting wet, a realization that he had allowed three...four men to come inside of him.

He didn’t have time to worry or think about that, he had to go. He couldn’t go home, his father was there and if he came back so late he would notice and question and then see Neji the way he was now. He couldn’t risk his father knowing about his real life style and hopefully he would be able to get Sakura to keep this to herself.

As he thought about it now, he pulled out his phone, texting her and asking her not to mention him at all that he would talk to her at school on Monday.

Though it was a thrill to have Sakura watching the whole thing, he was beginning regretting it. But he couldn’t get up the chance to have a gangbang. The thrill of it still sent shivers down his spine down to his torn bottom. If she went around telling people he willing gave a blow job and fully fucked three girls in front of her, it would be the end of him and his fun. He needed to change this…for his better.

* * *

“Okay, you can relax.” The nurse said sitting back in her chair.

Neji sat up slowly feeling the familiar sting times ten. She explained to him the amount of tearing he had and had prescribed him anti-bodies for anything he may have caught by being ‘raped’. After getting test for free of disease Neji almost forgot the real reason he was here.

“Your father should be hear soon.”

Neji nodded as she left before he relaxed a little only to sit up straight again. It hurt to relax, putting pressure on his bottom hurt and it just felt better to sit as if he had a stick up his ass.

“What happened?” Shikamaru asked with his arms crossed. He was in pajama pants and a hoodie. Unless Neji lost track of time as to how long he spent fucking those guys or Shikamaru had gotten home from his date and just went to bed. The later was what Neji was more willing to believe.

“Weren’t you listen to when the cop was here?” Neji asked.

He was sure he was. Shikamaru barely left his side when Neji called him. He seemed to be really worried about Neji. Well he had. It seemed that after he heard the story he didn’t seem to worry anymore.

“I’m sure that was a lie.”

Neji glared at him. He thought he did a very good job, maybe even too good. He just pulled back the memories of when Kisame first pushed inside with him. The fear, the worry, and the wanting to stop. He had screamed for them to stop…didn’t that mean he was raped?

Though it happened near the end it had happened and though Neji really didn’t feel like he was raped it was better to just act like the victim. He’ll never hear the end of it from his father and probably his uncle and cousin but he’ll just have to deal with that.

“It’s not a lie. I told them to stop.”

Shikamaru stared at him for a moment, not sure what to say. “What happened to Sakura?”

“She ran off.” Neji said. “Like I said, I tried to stop them from hurting her and they ended up raping me.”

“As a sex addict did you like it?”

“What kind of question is that?”

Shikamaru nodded. “Yes, what kind of question is it. Who should ever ask a ‘rape victim’ did they enjoy it. But I also wonder why I’m standing here not believing this story…because you’re a sex addict.”

Neji stared at Shikamaru. From the way he said it, Neji would expect that he was mad, but he didn’t look mad, he didn’t sound mad, and if anything, he sounded…amused?

“You know me so well.” Neji said more to himself.

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder as he shrugged. “I don’t think I’m supposed to be so use to it. So what happened?”

Neji shrugged. “They were going to rape Sakura. I couldn’t let the chance for a gangbang slip my fingers.” He hadn’t planned to say it, but before he knew it, it was coming out. “I did yell stop once. The double penetration…I wasn’t ready for that. I hadn’t planned for it.”

“I doubt you planned for any of that.” Shikamaru said crossing his arms. “Next time you should just ask some guys at school, I’m sure they are okay with that.”

“When I’m in the moment…I don’t think as you can see. I need a little you hanging around me all the time to tell me no and yes.”

Shikamaru frowned, staring at him. “Continue to play the rape victim.” Shikamaru said. “The harder you play the victim the less likely people will question you.”

Neji sighed relaxing. Nara Shikamaru. He was better than Sasuke in every way. He was there to help him, and accepting of Neji. He even was willing to give him advice to hide it.

“Talk to Sakura for me?” Neji asked. “She saw the whole thing…”

“I’ll talk to her.” Shikamaru said. “Hopefully she’ll listen.”

Neji smiled. “Thanks. I’ll probably miss some school. Make sure you make me sound like a hero.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Don’t make coming to the hospital a habit, how about that.”

Neji nodded. “I’ll try.”

Shikamaru hit him in the head. “That’s the wrong thing to say idiot.”

“Ow…sorry.”

The younger boy sighed. “Troublesome.”

* * *

 

“How is he?” Sakura asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. “He’s going to be okay. But as a rape victim he’ll probably still have a few scars.” He had been stressing the fact that Neji was a rape victim, hoping Sakura caught on. She seemed to have, since there was no outcry of Neji lying about being raped he supposed she hadn’t told anyone anything. But she did look like she wanted to say something.

“What is it?” Shikamaru asked.

Sakura looked at him before looking away. Her hair didn’t look so good. On the scene the cops had found her lock of hair that she had cut off herself. Her hair now looked uneven and a mess but she didn’t seem to care.

“What’s wrong?” He asked again.

They were alone on the roof, so he wasn’t worried about anyone hearing them in case she said something that could compromise Neji’s story.

“He’s…sick.” Sakura said.

Shikamaru looked at her. There was pure disgust on her face as she wrapped her arms around herself. “He’s fucking sick!” She shouted.

Shikamaru blinked, resting against the side of the building. “Should you really be saying that to your savior? No matter what you saw, you weren’t raped because of him.”

She stared at him before shaking her head. “You weren’t there. Y-you didn’t see…you didn’t see how fucking…crazy he looked. Him staring right at me as…those guys fucked him. He was getting pleasure from me being there…he wasn’t doing it to save me, he was doing it for his own fucking pleasure. He’s a masochist!”

Shikamaru didn’t answer her not sure what to say. The only one sure that Neji was a masochist would be Neji himself, but he was sure that he did do that for his own pleasure not for her safety. He tightened his fist in his pocket before relaxing them.

“He still saved you…and no matter what, you should be thankful for that.”

Sakura stared at him for a moment before taking a step back. “You…like him.”

Shikamaru looked at her before looking away. “You have the wrong idea.”

“No I don’t. You’re defending him…you know what he really is and you don’t care. You like him.”

He didn’t answer her, instead deciding it was better to just ignore her. Sakura noticed she was not going to get an answer out of him and she turned away, heading to the door. “You should try to stop liking him. There’s no way someone so…sick like him could ever be in love with anyone. He’s only in love with sex, and there’s no room for anyone else.”

She left without another word but Shikamaru didn’t need her to say anything else. There was truth behind what she was saying and he knew that. He liked Neji...but he doubted there would ever be anything between them. He could only hope that these feelings would die out before they got too much.


	4. Love Hurts

It had been weeks since his ‘rape’ and he was back to what he felt like his old self. For a while then, his father had kept a close eye on him, fearing the worse to happen again or some sort of mental break down that would happen any moment if he didn’t watch Neji closely. It meant Neji couldn’t sneak out at night and have sex.

At school he was facing the probably of not having sex there as well. Sakura hadn’t told anyone but with his reputation and rumors spreading around high school, people were beginning to talk. Questioning if it even was rape or not.

Kids stop asking for it…and it had been getting to Neji. He had been on edge for weeks with not getting enough sex. He got off with his own hand and buying toys on the internet it got him by, but for a while, nothing seemed to be going for him.

Until one night at dinner with his father, he got the best news he had heard in a long time.

“I have to go on a trip.” Hiashi said. “So your uncle and Hinata are coming.”

Neji perked up right away. “Uncle? Really?”

Hiashi nodded. “I don’t think you should be alone, so I asked if they could stay here with you till I get back.”

Neji tried to keep his face composed, not wanting to look too excited to have his uncle here. “I’m sure it’ll be great to have them.”

He smiled to himself, going back to his dinner. His uncle was coming. He’ll sleep with him no doubt. The male would sleep with him there was no doubt about that. No doubt at all…his uncle loved him.

That was something he knew for a fact. His uncle told him when they were in bed together. It wasn’t the first time someone had told him they loved him while in bed, he got it a lot with virgins and his regulars, but something about this time…made his heart pulse.

_I love you._

He could still hear his uncle whispering in his ear. It felt a foreign shiver over his body. He hadn’t felt anything like this before and he loved it.

A part of him was sure his uncle only said that so they could have sex some more or a way to get Neji to kiss him.

He had always been opposed to kiss but when his uncle had told him that he loved him for the first time. He hadn’t even sure it had happened until Hiashi pulled away from their kiss. His first kiss…gone to his uncle, and he hadn’t felt bad about it because the man did love him and he loved hi-

Neji almost dropped his glass of water when he came to the end of his musing. What was he about to say? That he loved his uncle?

He hurried to put his glass down before he really did drop it. He loved his uncle? He was in love with his uncle.

The more times he thought about it the more it felt and sounded real. His heart raced in his chest, so hard that he was sure it was going to burst out. This…was love? The reason why Sasuke left him, what many deemed to be the best thing in the world and without love life was meaningless.

For so long, he was sure sex was what he couldn’t live without but this feeling…was he missing out on something.

* * *

 

The next day, he said goodbye to his father, waiting till he left and was driving away before he hurried into action. He had to get everything ready, they would be here by night, so he took it upon himself to make them dinner. He was sure they would appreciate it, but he really didn’t care if Hinata enjoyed hers or not.

He whistled to himself as he crushed up some sleeping pills, grinding them down till they were almost nothing but dust. He was making beef stew, and would put the sleeping powder in Hinata’s food. It wouldn’t take to long for her to fall asleep and then, maybe his uncle could fuck him on the table.

He was getting horny just thinking about it. He hoped they hurried up. He was getting butterflies I his stomach and his heart raced in his chest just thinking of his uncles arrival.

Around night fall, he finished cooking and set the table, pouring the powder into Hinata’s stew before there was a knock at the door. Just on time, like he expected.

He hurried to the door, taking off his apron and dusting off his jeans. They were the tightest they had and he was wearing nothing underneath. He was going to tell his uncle…Hiashi…he was going to tell Hiashi how he felt. They were already having sex, there was no telling where this could really go.

He opened the door, a smile on his face at the sight of his uncle before it was interrupted as Hinata wrapped her arms around him. “Niisan!” She shouted.

“Hello, Hinata. How are you?”

“Niisan!”

He frowned, feeling how tight her hold was getting and the dampness of his shirt. She was…crying. On his shirt. “Hinata?”

“I’m sorry.” She cried against his shirt. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s enough, Hinata.” Hiashi said.

Neji looked at him, smiling but Hiashi didn’t look at him, walking past Hinata and Neji inside, taking off his shoes once he noticed the spot. Of course he didn’t want to show Hinata any sign of affection towards him, there was no shocker there. But Hinata was holding him too tightly and…wait…

Neji pressed his own chest against hers, his eyes widening. Well…Hinata sure did grow up. He pulled her back, looking at her, but more importantly her breast. These were….

“H-Hinata, you grew.”

“Neji.”

Neji jumped, looking at Hiashi who was glaring at him. Clearly he knew about his daughter’s growth, but he also had to know that Neji was not in any way interested in her. The only other Hyuga he wanted to sleep with was Hiashi and Hinata was like a sister to him. A…fully developed sister, but a sister none the less.

“I made dinner.” Neji said moving past Hinata and towards Hiashi. He noticed how he moved out the way, clearly trying to avoid his touch.

Neji thought he was over doing it. Sure he didn’t want Hinata to know that he was fucking his cousin, but moving so far away was a little much. He’ll probably mention that too him later, after he was thoroughly fucked. He was sure he could take it. He had healed up down there and had touching it with his own fingers didn’t hurt as much as before. He could take it, and everything would be okay.

He set the table a specific way, putting Hinata’s food next to his while he sat at the edge with another seat on the other side. He made sure to sit at the edge, knowing his uncle would avoid sitting next to him, taking the seat across from him at the long table while Hinata sat on the right of him.

He smiled. “Please enjoy. I’m sure you’ve had a long trip.”

Hinata thanked him, and started to eat, sniffing lightly. She was clearly upset, at the news he could guess. Hizashi probably told them what happened and now she was feeling guilty about it. The sooner she was asleep the more bearable she would be.

He liked her, but she was kind of annoying with her caring ways.

He ate slowly, half listening to the small talk Hinata tried to dish out without breaking down in tears. Hiashi was eating slowly, sitting in perfect attention. God he wanted to sit on his lap, take his dick inside of him and ride him till his eyes rolled back.

He shook his head, trying to focus. Any minute now, Hinata would-

Her head hit the table harder, making all the plates jump at the bang and he frowned. He wanted to stop that before it happened.

“Hinata.” Hiashi snapped getting up but Neji stood up as well.

“It’s fine. She’s just asleep.” He began to head, over, pushing Hiashi down back in his seat. “I…wanted to tell you something and I’m sure he didn’t want your daughter to hear.”

He was nervous, he couldn’t remember a time he had been this nervous.

He took a deep breath before sitting down on his uncle’s lap blushing hard as he swallowed. “H-Hiashi…I…I love you.”

Hiashi stared at him, almost so hard that Neji was sure he was blushing harder than ever. He wished he would say something already, he had to know how he-

“Get off of me.” Hiashi commanded.

Neji blinked, staring at his uncle before the man put his hands on his hips and moved him himself, pushing Neji off of him.

Neji stumbled back looking at Hiashi shocked as the older male moved around him, picking up Hinata and carrying her off. Neji blinked confused before he stood up and followed, watching as Hiashi took her to his room of all places, laying her down on his bed.

“What’s wrong?” Neji asked looking for Hinata to Hiashi.

“I will not be sleeping with you again.”

He hadn’t expected Hiashi’s voice in the sudden silence and he blinked crossing his arms. “Though I would like that. That wasn’t what I said. I said that I loved you.”

“I heard what you said. And hearing you say it again makes me sick.”

It felt like something was pressed against his chest and he tried to swallow it down, trying to keep his composer. “Makes you…s-sick? Why? I didn’t-“

“Because you are filthy and sluttier then I thought.”

Neji blinked not sure he was hearing right.  “I’m sorry.”

“Having sex…with four men. Have you no shame?”

Neji scratched his arm, looking away. “That was rape.”

Hiashi stood up. “I know you better than that.”

Neji opened his mouth to speak but Hiashi swung at him and he moved out the way, stepping back and against the wall. “What the hell was that?!”

“Unless you are totally surprised, you can easily fight off someone attacking you. But sex…I know that’s your weakness Neji. I know what you are.”

“So what?” Neji snapped. “Last time I check it was your dick who made me this way.”

“No.” Hiashi said. “You were always like this, and if I hadn’t taken it someone else would have. And I can see you rather have anyone at all have their dick inside of you. You disgust me. And the fact that you would even think I could ever love you. Ever want anything to do with a slut like you…just shows me how sick you really are.”

Hiashi walked by him, heading out the door and towards the living room. Neji stood there for a second unable to believe what he was saying. He put his hand over his heart. D-Disgust him? He disgusted his uncle? He clenched his fist, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes before he followed his uncle. This wasn’t over. “I disgust you?” Neji snapped. “Which one of us is the adult having sex with a minor. I’m sure everyone would love to know about that uncle.”

He turned away, heading to the phone not sure who he was going to call or what he was going to say but he never got the chance to think, instead he was grabbed by the back of the neck and force forward, his face hitting against the wall hard. “Ah!”

“You listen carefully boy.” Hiashi growled in his ear. His grip was tight against his neck and completely unpleasant. He growled trying to push against him but Hiashi pressed harder.

“G-get off.”

“Did you tell them to get off? You are one twisted son of a bitch.” Hiashi growled.

“Get. Off.” Neji growled back before gasping out. Hiashi grabbed him between the legs where his hard throbbing erection was. He moaned, pressing his erection against his hand, and beginning to rut against him.

“Tell me Neji, how could it be rape when you enjoyed it so much?”

Neji could only moan as Hiashi went into his pants, slipping his jeans off and allowing his erection to bob out. He calmed down, putting his hands on the wall in front of him. He wanted this, he wanted this so bad. “F-fuck me.” He moaned. “Please fuck me.”

“Fuck you, you want me to fuck you?”

Neji nodded. He pressed bottom against Hiashi before he was thrown down on the ground. He lifted himself up some hearing Hiashi unzipping his pants before the male was on top of him and he felt his erection lining up with unprepared entrance. “W-wait.” He panted out. “I-I’m not prepared.”

Hiashi chuckled, rocking Neji’s core. “I doubt that would matter.”

Before he could speak again he felt his uncle pushing inside of him. He cried out, clawing his hand at the floor while his other hand grabbed hold of Hiashi’s wrist. It stung, hurt. He was still recovering from his double penetration, nothing should be going up there so soon. “S-stop! Stop!” He cried out digging his nails into his uncle’s wrist.

“Stop? Did you tell them to stop? Did you want them to stop?”

It hurt a lot more than he had felt with his uncle before. Tears collected at his eyes as his uncle continued to force his way into him. As his uncle full seated himself inside of him, he let his head drop against the floor, resting his forehead against the cool wood. This…was wrong? He didn’t want this…right?

He moaned as his uncle wrapped his hand around his erection, jerking at it a couple of times before he began to pull out, thrust back into him. He started out slow with the first two pumps before he began to thrust harder, slapping his hips against Neji as he entered and exit him. Neji hid his face in his arm, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning.

“Neji.” His uncle said in his ear. He didn’t react, keeping his face hiding before his hair was grabbed and he was forced to look forward. His vision was blurred with tears as he uncle continued his own slaughter of him.

“You are a stupid boy.” Hiashi growled into his ear. “You miss understood when I told you I love you. I love fucking you.” He groaned into his ear as Neji tightened around him before chuckling, letting go of his hair and instead wrapping his hand around his neck. “And you like it too don’t you slut.”

His uncle tightened his hold around his neck and Neji gasped for air, clawing at his hand, dragging his nails across it, leaving a mark he was sure but his uncle didn’t let up.

“This is all you will be good for.” Hiashi continued to say. “Just a fuck toy. A cum dump. No one will ever fall in love with you Neji, no one would ever want too. Because you like this don’t you?”

When he got no answer he tightened his hold again. “Don’t you.” He growled up before loosening up, giving Neji enough room to breathe.

“Yes.” Neji shouted. God he loved it. His was on the verge of cumming. His uncle was slamming hard against his prostate and something about the lack of air; the ferocity of his uncle dominating him: attacking him. He was going to cum.

“You’re sick.” Hiashi growled holding Neji’s head down as he quickened his pace. “Fuck…y-you need help.”

His uncle was throbbing inside of him. He was going to burst inside of him. He wanted him to bust inside of him. He was so dazed with pleasure he hadn’t notice his own hands wrap around his erection, jerking at it with the same speed of Hiashi’s thrust. He was so close, so close.

“Fuck!” Hiashi growled, slamming inside of him as he felt hot pulses of white semen flowing inside of him. Neji came at the same moment in his hands, his whole body seem like it was on fire.

When his orgasm past, Hiashi slipped out of him, standing up straight and zipping up his pants looking down at Neji who laid on the floor panting for air. His shirt was sticking to him from the sweat and there was a clear bruise around his neck as well as his hip.

“Pathetic.” Hiashi said looking down at him. “Never come near my family again Neji. Understand me. You are no longer welcome in my house.”

Hiashi walked around him, leaving the boy on the ground as he checked his own hand where Neji had scratched him. The wound stung but he brushed it off, deciding it was time to head to bed.

Neji continued to lay there, catching his breath before he blinked, tears falling from his eyes and down his face onto the floor. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sob before he openly started to cry. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried but he felt as if there was nothing else he could do. With the pleasure gone…a rush of foreign feelings came over him. Guilt, disgust, rage, sadness, devastation…heart break. He couldn’t understand why…he had to get out of here.

He got up slowly, getting himself dress just as carefully and limping to the door. He left his house, feeling the need to talk to someone. He felt…empty inside. He had to talk to someone…the only person he was sure that was left for him. Shikamaru.

* * *

 

He was playing with his hair when the door opened and Shikamaru greeted him. “Yo.”

“Hey.” Neji said. “Can we talk?”

Shikamaru nodded, stepping away and letting Neji come in. Shikamaru’s house had a cozy feel to it as always, as did his own but this feeling he appreciated more so. As of right now, it only felt weird and stressful to be there.

“What’s up?” Shikamaru asked looking Neji over. He was wearing a scarf around his neck but no coat or jacket. It wasn’t raining outside but his shirt looked damp and he looked as if he was limping a little.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Neji said rubbing his arm. He was…suddenly getting a crushing feeling in his heart.

_Filthy Slut._

Those words rolled around in his head. Why did they bother him so much? Wasn’t that just dirty talk.

“Can we go to your room?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru nodded, closing the door and heading upstairs. Neji followed, going at a slow pace behind Shikamaru when he heard hurried steps coming towards them.

“Shikamaru! I told you that when Ino is here, you two need to stay down here. No going up-“

Yoshino stopped when she spotted Neji. “Oh…Neji. I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else.”

Neji blinked, looking at Shikamaru. “Ino? Why would she come to your house?”

Shikamaru blinked slowly before rubbing the back of his head. “We’re…dating?”

Neji took in a sharp intake of breath before swallowing it down. “You’re…dating Ino?”

“Yeah…I meant to tell you.”

“I’ll…leave you two…boys.” Yoshino said.

She moved away, instead going to the hall, but Neji could hear that she hadn’t gone far. She was eavesdropping he was sure.

“I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Shikamaru said.

“Obviously it is.” Neji snapped. “Since you decided not to tell me.”

“Yeah, because you would have sprouted some…” He looked towards where his mother was hiding and moved closer to speak quitter to Neji. “Some bullshit about relationships being pointless and sex being the only thing you need on the planet just because you’re afraid of losing a friend again.”

Neji tightened his fist. “This isn’t about that!?” He snapped. “It’s about my friend not telling me some fucking bullshit like that! We’re friends aren’t we? I tell you everything! EVERYTHING! About what I am, what I do, about my uncle. And you can’t even fucking tell me when you have a fucking crush.”

“It isn’t a crush.” Shikamaru said, his voice calm but there was concern. Neji expected him to say something Sasuke had. About how he wouldn’t understand what it was like to have a crush or to be in love, but instead he said something else. “What about your uncle?”

Neji stared at him, opening his mouth but shutting it again. Shikamaru…was supposed to be his friend…but he hadn’t trusted him with telling him about his crush…whatever it was he had with Ino. How could he tell him about his uncle now? How could he talk to Shikamaru about what he was feeling?

That feeling.

The feeling as if his heart and lungs were being crushed by a large weight. That even breathing was hard to do and every heart beat ached, as his vision was blurring with water. Tears.

He looked away, turning and heading to the door.

“Neji.” Shikamaru called after him but Neji ignored him, heading out. It was beginning to rain as he left, but he didn’t care, he walked out onto the sidewalk and started to walk towards town before breaking out in a run, he wanted to get away. He had to get away.

* * *

The rain let up and he made it to the park, sitting down at a swing. It was the only place he felt like he could go…because there really wasn’t anywhere else.

He put his hand on his face shaking his head. “This is pathetic!” He snapped out loud. It is pathetic. Just weeks ago he was having sex and having fun and not feeling bad about anything and today. He was sitting alone at night at a fucking playground because his only friend is slowly replacing him with a girl and the man he though would have sex with him no matter what thought he was disgusting. Everyone at school was beginning to think it was disgusting! This was not how he planned his high school life to go.

“Well, you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

Neji looked up at the voice, staring at the last person he expected to see. “Sasuke…”

Sasuke sat down next to him on the swing but Neji couldn’t look away from him. Sasuke…was sitting next to him…Sasuke was here.

“What are you doing here?” Neji asked holding onto the chain of the swing tightly.

Sasuke shrugged, kicking at the ground. “I’ve been coming here for a while. Every night since I turned thirteen.”

“What for?” Neji asked.

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke asked avoiding the question.

“You ignored my question, I’ll ignore yours.”

Sasuke sighed swinging a little. “Because I want too.”

“Well maybe I just want to be here as well!” Neji snapped back.

Sasuke glared at him. “We haven’t seen each other in about two years and you still act like a fucking selfish bitch.”

“Fuck you Sasuke!” Neji snapped standing up. “I didn’t come here for you, and I don’t have to tell you why I came here in the first place.”

He began to leave moving to forget all about Sasuke when he was pushed. He stumbled forward, almost falling but in the end keeping his balance before he turned around facing Sasuke. “What the fuck is your problem!?” Neji snapped. “We aren’t friends anymore! You made your choice, you choose Orochimaru before your friend! I get that! Now get the fuck away from-“

“You were right!” Sasuke snapped.

Neji blinked, not sure he heard right. “I’m sorry?”

Sasuke took a deep breath, looking away. “You were right. About Orochimaru.”

Neji stared at him for a moment staring at his…friend? Ex-friend? He wasn’t sure what to call the younger man. “You got dumped?”

The glare he got was the only confirmation he needed but he couldn’t understand why he didn’t feel happy about it. The thought of Sasuke being dumped…he had thought about this very moment for a long time. Sasuke coming back to see him, telling him how Orochimaru dumped him and how he wanted to be friends again…he always thought he would feel happy and tell Sasuke he told him so and rub it in his face.

Instead…he just felt sad...empty. “Didn’t he…love you though?”

Sasuke looked at him. “I…got to old.”

Neji nodded, tears filling his eyes. He cleared his throat. “R-right…I-I guess…when people say…that they love you…t-they don’t mean it…”

“Are you crying?”

He was. There wasn’t denying it. He felt like something was missing inside of him. As if whatever it was taken out of him and stepped on by his uncle. By Shikamaru. By everyone at school that looked at him like some disgusting whore. Everything was crashing down on him, and he wasn’t sure there was a way to stop it.

He needed something to fill his emptiness, something to at least feel whole again, to feel liked by someone. He looked at Sasuke, who gazed at him with what was the closest thing to looking like worry. He swallowed hard unzipping his jacket. “Fuck me Sasuke.”

Sasuke blinked, staring at him. “Now? Here?”

Neji nodded. “Fuck me in the dirt. Fill me up.”

Sasuke continued to just stare at Neji as he continued to undress himself. “What? Not man enough?” Neji asked. “Orochimaru fucked you so much you forgot how to use your own penis?”

“Fuck you, slut.” Sasuke said taking off his own clothes as well. “You’re the one who let themselves get gangbanged.”

Neji looked at him as he slipped out of his jeans. “You heard about that?”

“Everyone hurt about that. Shocked me to hear you called rape though? I…wasn’t rape was it?”

Sasuke cared. Sasuke cared about if it was rape or not. Shikamaru knew it was, Hiashi assumed it wasn’t. He couldn’t stop the moan in his throat. He moved to his knees effortlessly, helping Sasuke out of his pants and moving his legs so he sat down on the ground as he took out his penis, rubbing it to hardness and wrapping his lips around his tip sucking on it while he rubbed the base.

Sasuke moaned, grabbing hold of the grass as best as he could as Neji continued. “N-Neji…ah…s-slow down.”

Neji didn’t, he was giving it everything he had, hallowing his cheeks, tightening his lips around Sasuke’s erection, dragging his tongue on the underside of his cock as he slipped it deep into his throat, swallowing around the tip.

“F-fuck…” Sasuke groaned pulling up some grass before grabbing at Neji’s hair instead. “N-Neji…uh…ah…”

Neji pulled away, trails of saliva connecting to the two of them before he spit on his hand, rubbing his cock from base to tip to make sure it was as wet as he could get it. He couldn’t wait, he wouldn’t wait to prepare himself. He had already been entered into raw before, this would be no different.

He climbed onto Sasuke, positioning himself over the younger male, grabbing hold of his erection and aligning himself before taking a deep breath and slamming himself down.

“Wh-ahh!” Sasuke grabbed his hips hard and Neji dug his nails into the dirt. He looked down at where he was entering Neji. He was already so wet inside. He had already had sex. Sasuke looked up at Neji to see his head was down and he couldn’t get a good look at his face. Before he could say anything, Neji braced himself on his feet and hands and began to pull himself up before slamming himself back down.

Sasuke sat back some, watching Neji do all the work before deciding to help. He put his hand on Neji’s wait, watching as he flinched a little and noticed a mark. Probably from the rape he expected. He instead grabbed hold of Neji’s erection beginning to jerk him off as he rode him.

It was all it took for Neji to start moaning as he quickened his pace, thrusting up into Sasuke’s hand before down onto his cock.

“Ah…Neji.” Sasuke said thrusting up to meet him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had sex with Neji at all. His body had matured some but it was still the same inside. The spot that made him cry out was right here-

“Ah!”

And Neji’s nipples were still as sensitive as ever. He used his free hand to play with one feeling Neji tighten around him. “Fuck…fuck…”He could only groan out as Neji continued to bounce on him. He was happy with this position but Neji wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled back, changing so Sasuke was on top and he was lying on his back.

This was of course okay with Sasuke. He knew, though Neji had topped him before, he was made to be dominated. There was no if, ands, or buts about it.  Neji just did better with someone fucking him then he did the other way around.

This way Sasuke set the pace, teasing Neji by switching between quick brushes against his prostate before thrusting deep inside, pressing against it and rolling his hips. He could also look at Neji’s face this way, watching as it contorted into pleasure, watching him shut his eyes as he pressed hard against his prostate and his mouth parting as he moaned.

If Neji wasn’t so damaged…Sasuke was sure he could fall in love with him.

Neji opened his eyes, looking up at Sasuke before grabbing the back of his head, running his fingers between his hair and pulling him close. At first Sasuke thought he wanted to kiss but Neji dragged him down so his ear came to the older boy’s mouth. “I said fuck me. Not make love to me.”

Sasuke didn’t waste any time. Neji always got what he wanted.

He grabbed Neji’s legs putting him on his shoulders as he began to pound into him. Neji cried out, grabbing his wrist and as his knees meet his shoulders as Sasuke pounded into him. It felt good. It felt so good to have waves of pleasure hitting his prostate.

“Fuck me!” He cried out. “Fuck me! Fuck me!”

He could barely contain himself. Sasuke continued to hit his prostate hard with each thrust before slamming down into him, cumming inside. Being filled again, Neji eyes rolled back as he came on himself. He held onto Sasuke as tightly as he could, panting as Sasuke panted over him

Neji looked past him, looking up at the sky behind Sasuke. It wasn’t the same…love was…nothing compared to sex.

* * *

 

Neji picked another leaf out of his hair before he grabbed all of it and took it out of his shirt before grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his neck.

“That looks fresh, what happened?” Sasuke asked.

“Trying something new.” Neji said shaking his head.

He could feel Sasuke’s eyes on him and he looked at the young boy. “What?”

“You okay?”

Neji let out a breath before nodding. “Nothing a good fuck can’t help. Thanks.”

Sasuke chuckled. “I guess it’s what I’m here for.”

They stood in front of each other not sure where to go from here…what to do now. “I might be…going to your school now.” Sasuke said. “I have to leave mine behind, because of a mishap.”

“What did you do?”

“Slept with a teacher…it got out. I’m not in trouble of course, but mom thinks it best I don’t go there anymore. Your school is the only option left.”

Neji blinked before smirking. “Two sex addicts in one school. I don’t think that will go over well either.”

Sasuke chuckled with a shrug. “We’ll just have to see how it plays out.” He checked his phone for the time before waving it to him. “I have to start heading back. It’s getting late.”

Neji nodded. “I understand…I’ll see you in school then? When do you start?”

“Next week.” Sasuke said. “Got any friends there.”

“Uh…yeah. A boy name Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru. We’re friends.”

“Can’t wait to meet him.”

“You can’t sleep with him.” Neji found himself saying.

Sasuke laughed, putting his hands up. “I get it, he’s yours. I won’t sleep with him…but I’m guessing you haven’t slept with him either.”

“I don’t want too.” Neji said rolling his eyes.

Sasuke laughed again. “Right, right. Sounds like you do. You might even love him.”

Neji turned away, beginning to walk home. “No one would ever fall in love with me. No one would want too.”

He could hear the sadness in his own voice and didn’t look back to see if Sasuke had heard it too, deciding that it was enough and that he should head home.

* * *

 

As he rounded the corner he saw a police car in front of his house and most of his neighbors out talking curiously around. He hurried over, not sure what to expect. Had someone gotten hurt? Hinata?

He pushed his way through the crowd almost get to his house when his hand was grabbed. It stopped him and he looked back at Shikamaru. “Neji, where have you been?”

Neji pulled his hand away. “The park, why?”

“Neji!”

He turned around again this time to see Hinata running over him. She wrapped her arms around him, crying into his neck. “Please don’t.”

Neji blinked. “Don’t? Don’t what?”

“Hyuga Neji.”

Neji looked up to see a cop coming over to him. “Yes?” Neji asked.

“You are under arrest.”

“What? What for?” Neji asked as another one came up behind him, grabbing his arms and handcuffing him. “What! Get off!”

“Daddy, stop!” Hinata cried looking at Hiashi.

Neji looked over at the man. He was standing at the door way where he grabbed Hinata by her shoulder to calm her. “It’s for the best Hinata. Neji needs help.”

What the hell was this about? Hiashi ushered her inside while he came over to the cops and Neji as they placed him inside. “I will like to ride with him, I’m sure he’s very confused.”

“Of course sure.” The cop said letting Hiashi in.

Neji scooted over as best he could to allow his uncle room. “What the hell is this about?” Neji snapped. “Why am I being arrested!?”

“Because Neji. You made a false police report.” Hiashi explained as the cops got into the car.

“What!? No I didn’t!”

Hiashi looked at him. “Really? You didn’t? You didn’t accuse four men of raping you a few days ago.”

“T-they did.” Neji said.

“They didn’t Neji. You know that, and I know that. And what about this.” He pulled off Neji’s scarf, revealing the marks. “You were ready to accuse me of rape as well.”

Neji eyes widen. What the hell was gone on? “No…you, you did this!”

“Why would I do that Neji? I am your uncle.” He sighed shaking his head. “I know you have feelings for me Neji, but I’ve told you many times before that it is wrong. Even going as far as to drug your cousin.”

“I-I didn’t-“

“Did you not drug her?”

Neji looked at the cops. They were both paying attention to the road but there was no doubt they weren’t hearing this. “I…mean I did but-“

“Did you not tell me you love me?”

“Yes but-“

“Neji. I’ve told you these feelings are wrong. I would never have sex with you. You know that right.”

“You already have!” Neji snapped. “You’ve been sleeping with me for years! You raped me today!” He looked at the cops. “He raped me!”

He expected them to do something but they continued to look forward. They were ignoring him.

“I did not Neji.” Hiashi said. “I do not know where this is coming from. This behavior…you cannot live in society this way. I’m afraid it is best that you are put away.”

Neji stared at him for a moment before it dawned on him. He was setting him up.

“No!” He turned around banging at the window with his feet.

The cops began to pull over but Hiashi raised his hand. “Don’t worry. I have this.”

He grabbed Neji by the hair before punching him straight in the face, hard enough that it knocked him out, making the boy fall into his lap.

Hiashi sighed shaking his head. “A shame…things were going so well Neji.”

“We’re almost there.” The driver said.

Hiashi looked around. “Pull over here. You two are doing me a very great favor…I think a reward is in order…and my nephew will not mind.”

* * *

 

His mouth tasted funny and from the way he was leaking more than before he knew what had happened to him while he was out cold…what his uncle had allowed to happen to him.

He was placed into a holding cell till his father came back. He had already be on his way and would be here shortly. The guard had told him three hours ago.

His uncle was doing god knows what but for whatever reason was allowing him to sit here with the unfamiliar common scum.

“Yo, doll face.”

And familiar common scum.

Upon coming to in the cell (they put him in there unconscious, his uncle didn’t even care) there was a loud commotion going on, cops were breaking up a fight. When it had all settled he came to realize what had happened by a familiar face.

‘Hidan saw you and wanted to have another go. He wasn’t he only one. But no one got to you…yet. Jeez, whatever you’re doing to get yourself so much attention you should stop before you get yourself hurt doll.’

For whatever reason Deidara wanted to talk to him.

“Neji.”

Neji looked up, staring at his father. He stood up going to the bars. “Dad.”

He wasn’t alone…his uncle was with him and he growled as he looked at him. He looked back at his father who was frowning. “Neji…I’m sorry.”

“What’s wrong?” Neji asked.

“I failed you as a father. I should have known…that you weren’t…normal.” Hizashi said.

What was he getting at? His father looked like he could say anymore and instead turned away. Hiashi put his hand on his brother’s shoulder as he looked at Neji. “Neji. You will do one year in jail for your false police report. As your lawyer I can-“

“I don’t want you as a lawyer.” Neji snapped. “You’re the one-“

“Please Neji.” Hiashi said putting his hand up. “You’re upsetting your father.”

“I don’t want you in jail Neji.” Hizashi said. “Your uncle has found a way you can avoid jail all together.”

“It might be in your best interest to let me help you.” Hiashi said…warned.

Neji could hear it in his voice. Could see it in his eyes. His uncle was a powerful lawyer and Neji already could see what kind of pull he had. “What…do I have to do?”

“You will attend Konoha Academy for the rest of your high school career.” Hiashi said.

Neji didn’t know much about that school besides the fact that it was a boarding school that kids feared. They didn’t allow any use of electronics other than the ones at school. No cell phones, laptops, tablets. It might as well be a prison.

Most of the kids who were sent there were pregnant teens or delinquents which didn’t really make much since to Neji. If the girls are already having sex and delinquents don’t care about hanging sex or not, putting the two groups together doesn’t seem like a smart move.

“Fine.” Neji said.

“Neji, this is for best.” Hizashi said.

He doubted that. He stepped back as the cop unlocked the door and he was let out, his father hugging him. “Let’s not waste time saying goodbye.” Hiashi said. “The car is waiting for you.”

Neji looked up at him. “I’m leaving now?”

“Yes.” Hiashi said. “It’s for the best.”

He keeps saying that. He was ready to punch him in the face. His father went to sign some papers and Neji looked at his uncle. This man…he thought he was in love with him. He thought that they could…be together? Be happy together.

He swallowed the idea down heading after his father. His uncle was right. He was a stupid boy but he wouldn’t make the mistake again. As long as he lived….he would not make the mistake of thinking love was better than sex. It wasn’t. It would never be.

 


	5. Love Triangle

“Well Hyuga-kun. Your uncle informed us of your _condition_ and I would like to personally inform you that _that_ behavior will not be accepted here.” The dean of Konoha Academy said.

Telling from his state, he had just woken up from bed. He lived on campus as well it seemed and Neji sighed crossing his legs. He was tired. It had been a long night and he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

“Do I make myself clear?” The man asked. He was a middle age man that was balding and completely fat all over.

Neji stared at him before spotting a glass dish full of wrapped mints. He picked one of them up as he tried to stifle a yawn. He could already tell he wouldn’t be getting to sleep any time soon. “Sir…this can go two ways.” Neji said playing with the mint in his hands. “You can try and stop me from fucking half of the people here, student and teacher alike.” He slipped the mint into his mouth, wrapper still around the solid piece of candy. It’s not too hard to get a wrapper off a candy with just your tongue, anyone can do it a no problems. But it does take talent to twist and turn the paper into something other than a flat piece of plastic.

Neji pulled out the wrapper, setting it down in front of the dean as he sat back. Both of them stared at the small wrapper crane that sat on the desk, glistening in his saliva. “Or you could be one of half the people here that I will fuck for the rest of my two years. I’ve been doing this a long time, I want you to understand that stopping me won’t be possible. So you might as well unzip your pants now and let me suck your dick before I go to my room and fall asleep.”

The dean stared at him with wide eyes. He looked for a loss of words before Neji shrugged standing up. “Good Night.”

He turned to leave, his bags had already been sent to his room and the thought of fall asleep on any bed just sounded amazing.

As he got to the door he heard the sound of a zipper unzipping. He wasn’t sure if he was annoyed or just tired that made him drag his feet back to the dean, getting on his knees as he pulled out the older man’s penis and began to stroke it till hardness in his hand before putting it in his mouth. This had to be done…his uncle could force him to stay here for the next two years of his life but he was going to make sure he at least enjoyed it.

* * *

 

And he was enjoying it. His third year had come quickly and easily when he surrounded himself with hard males and wet females. He had earned himself on top of the school by spending most of his nights on top of the dean. Riding him till he begged for it never to stop and Neji promised it never would as long as the dean did what he asked.

A room to himself was the first thing. It was a requirement he was beginning to see was needed completely. His roommate, a boy name Shin or something, was in one word an asshole. Word had spread fast of Neji’s reputation here and most wanted their own action with him, seeing as the dean wasn’t going to stop him from fucking whoever, the school was becoming a place for students to have one night stands whenever they wanted.

Shin knew he was a sex addict and just expected that Neji should sleep with him.

“It’s going to happen you know.” Shin said. “Just say the word, and I’ll come in you.” He chuckled at his own joke. “I mean come to you.”

Everything about him rubbed Neji the wrong way, and Neji made a mental note not to sleep with Shin willingly. In fact he plan to make sure Shin knew that he was not going to sleep with him by showing him who else he was going to sleep.

With his roommate in or out of the room he brought boys, girls, teachers, and the dean himself to his room and fucked them in front of his roommate or sometimes on his roommate’s bed, leaving the condom for evidence.

One night, he was feeling more mischievous and daring then he ever had been before and had a marathon of sex, collecting the semen filled condoms and tying them together and presenting them to his roommate as a ‘gift’.

“I made you a neckless! I hope you like it!”

The look his roommate gave him…he almost always failed at trying to keep a straight face.

The dean was working on giving his own room but they couldn’t just kick someone out or just make a room for him. The solution finally came when his roommate tried to fuck him while he was sleeping. He woke up to being penetrated and he let the boy finish. Even playing along and offering Shin to do it bareback and the idiot agreed.

It was all Neji needed to cry rape and had gotten Shin kicked out and his own room. After that everything else was pretty easy. He was allowed his laptop and cellphone and the rest of his school year was a breeze.

“Are you coming back for winter break?” Sasuke asked on the other end of the phone.

“Have I ever?” Neji asked looking out the window. It was snowing hard, some kids were having a snow ball fight while others were meeting up with parents to go home. He had watched this happen his first and second year of high school and even in his third he knew it was not going to come home.

His father hadn’t offered to bring him back and it was clear that he wanted to forget about Neji and no matter what he did for the dean he could not let him leave without a guardian permission.

“Third years almost over, and I’ll be moving out of here and with Shikamaru.” Neji licked his lips with the thought of the younger male. He had pitched the idea to Shikamaru the moment he had gotten a hold of the boy the first time he got here. And though it took him a moment to agree with him on doing it, Shikamaru would be his roommate after high school while the younger boy went to college, Neji would fully focus on his manga. It was doing really well, his name was getting out there as being one of the best but everyone was beginning to question who he was, and what he looked like. He continued to make sure Jiraiya didn’t do anything stupid and tell people his name for a little extra money.

When it came to drawing…he sometimes wondered why he didn’t become a hentai artist instead. He had tried it once but drawing people having sex only gotten him hard and horny and he couldn’t focus. Drawing about fluffy love and high school slice of life did nothing for his mood so he was able to get it done.

“He broke up with Ino you know.”

Neji raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? What happened?”

He didn’t really care. He was hoping for some sort of devastation on Shikamaru’s part so he could sweep in and help the boy heal before he rode his dick like there was no tomorrow.

“I don’t know.” Sasuke said. “He’s your friend. I’m just trying to fuck Ino.”

Neji didn’t doubt that Sasuke wanted to fuck Ino, but he did doubt that Shikamaru and Sasuke weren’t becoming close. Shikamaru and Sasuke were becoming friends with each other and along with Ino and this other boy Neji had yet to meet but Ino had let him talk to once when she called (what was his name…Choji?) he had a nice set of friends waiting for him outside. Even Sakura was hanging out with Ino and Shikamaru again and had foolishly slept with Sasuke but had still hung around the boy.  They were all waiting for him…and unlike his father and uncle, they called him many times when the found out what happened.

The only family member that did keep in touch with him was Hinata. Though she wasn’t allowed to call, she sent him letters all the time. He usually got one once a week. She was so worried about him but also wanted to keep Neji in the loop as to what was happening with her and her life.

He had people who cared about him on the outside…and on the inside he found that people only want to deal with him when the offer of sex was clearly seen. Though it was better that way, he did miss having someone he could just hang out with. He couldn’t help but feel a little lonely when he wasn’t in the mood to have sex, rare as they were, those moods happened.

“Neji.”

Neji looked away from the window and looked at a student. “The dean wants to see you.”

“I have to go.” Neji said.

“Have fun with that.” Sasuke said.

“I’m sick of him.” Neji sighed shaking his head. “He’s not good at it. I’ll see you.”

He hung up, standing up and following the student to the dean’s office. He wasn’t sure what to fully expect but he hadn’t expected to see two other students there, a boy and girl.

“Well, this is new.” Neji said taking his seat between them.

The dean turned around in his seat, clearing his throat. “Hyuga-kun, this isn’t about that.” He said shaking his head. “This is about the three of you. You three will be the only ones on campus during winter break.”

Neji blinked looking between the boy and the girl. He knew who they were, he had come across the two of them around school and couldn’t help but be annoyed at the sight of them equally. Somehow, out of all of the males and females he slept with it he found himself in some sort of ‘love triangle’.

He wouldn’t really call it a love triangle since he didn’t really have feelings for either of them but Lee liked him and Tenten liked Lee and he couldn’t care what happened to either of them. 

“Usually, Hyuga-kun spends break here alone, but you two will be joining him this time. I just wanted to make you aware Rock Lee…Tenten…that Neji will have his hands on the keys. If you need anything, you should just go to him.”

Neji wished he hadn’t said that and he gave him a look as the dean handed him the keys like he did ever winter break (though this time, they weren’t hanging around his cock or being forced inside of him, one by one, just so he could push them out onto the dean’s desk. That was uncomfortable and arousing at the same time).

“The staff won’t be here?” Tenten asked.

“They never are.”

“I trust you all will be able to handle take care of yourself for the break. Neji has done it his first and second year without trouble. The kitchen will be stocked and you can cook your meals there. There are generators down stairs. If the power goes off, Neji knows where they are and how to turn them on.”

Neji tried to hold in his breath. The dean was putting everything on him. He might as well tell Lee and Tenten to just relay on Neji for everything.

“That’s all.” The dean said. “Unless you have questions.” It was his own way of offering Neji to stay so they could spend time together but Neji stood up, ignoring him and heading out with Lee and Tenten.

“Well what do you want to do?” Tenten asked. “Since it’s just going to be the three of us. Maybe we should all-“

“I don’t really care.” Neji said. “I’m going to leave everything unlocked except the front door. I’m sure since you’ve been left here, there isn’t really a reason for you to leave campus. The door to the courtyard will be left unlocked in case you want to do…whatever you want in the snow and if the power goes off I’ll go to the generator myself.  Don’t bother offering me to dinner, I’m not going. You’re not children, you don’t need me to hold your hand.”

He turned away without another word and left, heading to his room. He didn’t really care what happened to Lee or Tenten during break. From here on, he was just moving ahead to get to the end of the school year. His friends were waiting for him on the outside and he was ready to get out.

* * *

 

Break came quickly and soon it was only the three of them inside. He did what he said, keeping everything unlocked so they could do what they wanted without bothering him. He was planning to use this break to get some work done for his winter addition of his manga.

He could hear Tenten and Lee sometimes out in the court yard. They seemed to be getting along, playing with each other and wondering the halls. Sometimes they did it together sometimes it was just Tenten or Lee.

He could hear when one of them came to his door but they didn’t knock, instead just standing there before leaving. It was annoying at time but they didn’t bother him.

Christmas had past and it was New Year’s Eve when a big winter storm hit. Lee would usually got out to jog but the storm was too bad and Neji could hear him running around in the hall instead.

He was in his room, working, his hair in a ponytail and his glasses on at his desk, drawing when the hum of electricity stopped and the lights cut off. He took a moment to wait before sighing, realizing that it meant the power was off and he had to take care of it.

This had only happened once before and that time he just went to bed waiting for the morning to take care of it, but he wasn’t the only one here and he was sure Tenten was cooking in the kitchen.

He grabbed a flashlight, putting on his shoes and keys and slipping on a hoodie before leaving his room. He lived on the top floor, so it would take him a while to get to the generators and he usually wouldn’t be in a hurry but the longer he stayed in the dark hall the more creepy it seemed here.

He picked up his pace, hurrying to the door that lead to the stairs. He reached for the door knob just in time to feel someone else’s hand before a loud scream had him jerking away.

“Jesus Christ!” Neji snapped holding his heart with one hand and using the other to shine the light on Lee and Tenten. The girl was holding her hand over mouth while Lee also looked to be shivering where he stood. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“Sorry Neji-kun, we were heading down stairs to the generators.” Lee said. “And…Tenten got scared when you touched her hand.”

“When I touched her hand?” Neji asked. “She touched mine. And you guys don’t know how to use the generator, and didn’t you see my fucking flashlight!”

“I was hiding behind Lee.” Tenten said. “Since he didn’t say anything…I didn’t know you were there. Sorry.” She said chuckling nervously.

Neji sighed opening the door and beginning to head down. He heard them following, Lee pressing close behind him that he stopped to look at them. Lee looked pretty calm but Tenten was cowering behind him. “Why are you so afraid? We’re the only ones here?”

“We were watching a scary movie.” Tenten said. “So…I’m kind of nervous.”

He rolled his eyes. “Well could you back up?”

“Sorry Neji-kun!” Lee said. “But I think it would be best if we…stuck together till you get the power back on.”

He sighed turning around and heading down the stairs, Lee and Tenten behind. It was clear that Lee was actually pretty scared too but was trying to put on a brave face. Neji was pretty annoyed how close they were but didn’t bring it up again.

They made it down stairs and Neji stopped at the door, staring at it. “What’s wrong?” Tenten asked.

“I haven’t been down here in a while.” Neji said. He had to admit, going down there in the morning was creepy enough, and now going down here at night seemed pretty scary.

He cleared his throat, unlocking the door and heading down. Lee was holding onto his shirt and Tenten had one arm around Lee as they headed down together. The stairs were no longer metal and instead were wood, giving off a creepier feel as every step gave off a creak. It was cold down stairs, their breath could be seen as they made it to the floor.

“I think it’s that way.” Neji said.

“You think?” Tenten snapped. “You mean you don’t know?”

“No, I don’t know.” Neji snapped back. “I haven’t been here since first year. If you know the way then by all means lead!”

“Okay, calm down.” Lee said chuckling nervously. “Why don’t we just split-“

“No!” Neji and Tenten snapped at the same time.

He blushed in the dark, glad that neither of them could see before he cleared his throat. “Let’s just stay together, I don’t want to be looking for you once I find this thing.”

They continued in the dark together. The basement was used for storage and was filled with boxes of things piled up high to the ceiling. As they went, Tenten used her lipstick to makes marks on the boxes to know which way they came.

“It’s like a maze down here.” Tenten said.

“This place use to be a castle.” Lee said.

Neji snorted. “No it didn’t.”

“No, really. I beautiful princess lived in the basement. She was put there by her evil step mother.”

“And let me guess, her prince came to save her?” Neji asked.

“No.” Lee said shiver. “She died of starvation while the evil queen ruled the kingdom, getting hundreds of people killed while doing it.”

They stopped walking and Tenten and Neji looked at Lee. “What kind of story is that?” Tenten asked shocked.

“I heard it around school. Her ghost lives down here…that’s why nobody comes down here and why it’s always so cold, even in the summer.” Lee said.

Neji sighed shaking his head. “Let’s keep going.”

They took one step before hearing something. “What was that?” Tenten asked.

“Shhh.” Neji said as they listened. It sounded like banging on metal pile and was getting closer.

“It’s her!” Lee shouted.

“Lee!” Neji snapped from his sudden yelling before he was picked up. “W-what are you-“

“We have to get out of here!”

“Lee!” Tenten shouted.

Lee had picked up both Neji and Tenten and thrown them over his shoulder as he ran out screaming. “Lee!” Neji snapped as Lee ran back up the stairs and down the hall in the dark.

“Lee!” Tenten laughed and Neji looked at her. She was actually laughing, she thought this was funny. “That was just the pipes down stairs…w-where are you going!?”

“Anywhere but here!” He said.

Tenten continued to laugh but Neji sighed shaking his head, a smile tugging at his face as Lee continued to carry them.

* * *

 

“Sorry.” Lee said scratching his head.

“It’s fine.” Neji said lighting another candle. “I’ll just turn it on tomorrow morning.”

“You want us to come with?” Tenten asked.

“I think I can do it by myself.” Neji said sitting down on at his kotesu table. “It’ll be less scary that way.”

He invited them to his room because he had an electric heater and an electric pot that both only used batteries. He was making ramen and Tenten poured them all a bowl. “How come you have all this stuff? I thought it was against school rule.”

“It is.” Neji said. “But I am above school rule.”

There was an awkward silence that Neji saw coming but he didn’t move to stop it or fix it. If they wanted too, they could leave at any moment. He would eat his ramen and then go to bed.

“Do you really sleep with the dean?” Tenten asked.

Neji nodded. “I do. He’s not really good at it, but I get to do what I want whenever I want too.”

“Why…do you sleep with him?” Lee asked. “Do you like him?”

“God no.” Neji said making a face. “Come on, have you seen him.”

Tenten chuckled. “He is…on the ugly side.”

“More like fugly.” Neji mumbled.

“Fugly?” Lee asked.

“Fucking ugly.”

Tenten laughed but Lee raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t like him, why do you sleep with him?”

“Because I like sex.” Neji said. “And I can get anything I want with sex.”

Tenten stopped laughing and looked at him. “So…you’re really a sex addict?”

Neji nodded. “Absolutely, wanna have a go?”

She blushed, looking away. “I…ugh…is the ramen to hot?”

Neji chuckled shaking his head as he continued to eat. He looked over at Lee who was also blushing a little. “The offer stands for you too Lee. I like boys and girls.”

“Uh…no thanks.” Lee said.

“You guys are too tense.” Neji said. “Don’t tell me you’re virgins.”

“No!” The boy said.

Tenten crossed her arms. “I’m not a virgin…not that it’s any of your business.”

“I don’t…I think really think that’s a good idea.” Lee said with a shrug.

“Don’t really?” Neji asked. “You sound unsure.”

Lee blushed again and Neji just laughed, standing up. “I’ll be back. Don’t start fucking without me.”

“We won’t.” They both said.

He laughed at them as he grabbed the master keys and headed to the dean’s office. He knew about a stash of saka that was in his desk and he had a feel they would loosen up if they had a little. He came back as quickly as he could, showing off the saka and three glasses. “I think we are dumped in this delinquent school for a reason, and I have to say, I’ve been acting a little too nice for the past two years. I don’t plan to be nice tonight.”

He put it down on the table and putting down the cups. “If you want…no pressure of course.”

Tenten stared at it before shrugging. “It is…New Year’s Eve. We should celebrate.”

Neji poured her a cup before looking at Lee. “Start the New Year’s right.” Lee said with a smile.

Neji poured him some as well as himself. “Cheers.”

They clinked their glasses together before beginning to drink.

* * *

 

Lee was a light weight. One drink in and he was buzz and two he was already gone. Tenten and Neji had a good buzz going on and the three of them just enjoyed each other company in Neji’s room, listening to music on their phones and enjoying Lee dancing around like an idiot.

“This is good.” Tenten said pouring herself a little more. “How did you know it was in the dean’s desk?”

“I know where everything is in the dean’s office.” Neji said sipping at his own drink. “I also know that he has a camera in the girl’s locker room.”

“Seriously!” Tenten snapped, her cheeks flushed with the alcohol.

Neji laughed and nodded.  “Has been in there for a while. He says he only likes looking at the Lolita girls.” He shook his head putting his hand on his head. “Says that’s why he likes me so much, I have the body of a Lolita girl but I also have a dick. He always talking about my boy pussy and little clit like a weirdo.”

Tenten laughed out loud. “He’s such a pervert.”

Neji shrugged leaning towards her. “I think life would be better if I was a girl. One thing I like most about girls are there soft breast and their warm…wet pussy.”

Tenten blushed before Lee jumped on his table. “Happy New Years!” He shouted.

Neji checked the time. He was right, it was midnight. He looked over to wish the two the same but stopped himself short at the sight of the two kissing. He wasn’t sure what to think, or what even to say before Lee moved away from Tenten and then to him, kissing him on the lips.

He hadn’t been prepared for it and wanted to pull away but couldn’t find the muscle to do so. The alcohol in his system was making his mind fuzzy and his body warm. Kissing Lee felt right, and when he pulled away he gasped, his breath taken away from him before he looked over at Tenten. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Unlike Lee’s, her lips were fuller, softer, and there was a layer of something on it, maybe lip gloss or saka or saliva. She kissed him longer then Lee but pulled away none the less. She stared at him before blushing.

He didn’t like having sex while he was drunk, especially when he was involved with drunk partners. They usually woke up regretting sleeping with him and once a guy beat him up (the guy was in the down low and wasn’t really okay with his sexuality or Neji assumed). He wasn’t sure how Lee or Tenten would feel about sleeping with him.

“You can leave if you want.” Neji said picking up his cup. “You might want too.”

“Why? Aren’t we having fun?” Lee asked loudly.

“You’re drunk, and Tenten’s on her way.” Neji said. “You might regret what might happen here.”

Lee lean towards him, pressing against him. He could smell the alcohol on his breath and as he leaned closer for another kiss Neji moved his head. Instead Lee kissed his neck. “You’re…pretty Neji-kun.”

“So I’ve been told.” Neji said.

He looked at Tenten. She didn’t look too uncomfortable and she drunk some more saka, keeping an eye on them as Lee kissed his neck, rubbing at his chest. Neji swallowed, like the way it felt, he was already stirring between the legs.

God it felt good just to be touched and kissed like that. It only made it better when Tenten came to join them, kissing him on the neck, kissing Lee as they meet at his Adam’s apple.

 It was starting to get hot here and Neji took off his shirt, feeling like he was burning up in here. He moved Lee’s head down to his chest while Tenten came up, kissing her on the lips. He couldn’t think straight because of the alcohol and couldn’t care less if Lee or Tenten woke up tomorrow morning regretting what was going to happen here.

Lee tongue, ran down his tongue over Neji’s chest, finding his way to one of his nipples and attaching himself there, sucking on the budding pink flesh while his other hand rubbed over his other nipple.

Neji moaned into Tenten’s mouth, the girl break their kiss and looking at Lee. He could see a hint of jealousy as she watched lavish Neji’s chest with kisses and decided that she had enough of Neji getting all the attention. She went down to Lee’s level, pulling his mouth away and kissing him on the lips, dragging his mouth away from Neji. They kissed for a while, Lee’s hand roaming Neji’s chest for a while before he moved it, instead to cup at Tenten’s breast.

Neji could agree, he moved from under the kissing duo and instead got behind Tenten, kissing her neck softly and letting one hand slid up her shirt and the other going down to her jeans. He worked his way under them, rubbing over her panties before slipping his hand between them, reaching out his fingers over her clit.

She moaned into Lee’s mouth as he touched her. His hand were cold she was sure and he pressed against her back and helping her sit up on her knees so he reach lower, slipping his hand deeper into her pants and over her crotch in general.

He traced his index and ring finger over her soft lips, feeling to soft stubble that was there. She wasn’t completely hairless, probably in between shaving at moment. He didn’t pay too much mind to it as he spread the lips apart and let his middle finger beginning to roll over her clit.

She continued to moan in Lee’s mouth, who used one hand to join Neji’s under Tenten’s shirt, groping and feeling up Tenten’s breast while his other hand groped Neji’s erection, tracing the outline of his penis till he found the tip, and squeezed it between his fingers.

Neji groaned into Tenten’s neck, moving up to her ear and nibbling there. Lee and Tenten broke their kiss, Neji quickening his finger on her clit before he removed his fingers all together backing away and allowing Tenten and Lee to start to get undressed.

He watched them for a moment, unzipping his pants and taking them off. They wanted to do this, he wasn’t going to stop them.

He pushed Lee down on his bed, sure that the boy was useless at the moment while he was drunk. He was already struggling to undress himself and Neji wasn’t too sure how useful he would be during sex at all, but he had an erection that stood tall and thick in front of Tenten as she knelt down in front of it.

She kissed the head, opening her mouth and taking it in slowly, too slowly for Neji to appreciate himself but Lee moaned as her mouth wrapped around it.

Not one to just watch Neji saddled over Lee, aiming his mouth by Tenten’s and his own erection in front of Lee who wrapped his hands around it the moment he could. He moaned as Lee stroked him before pulling his hip down onto his chest, pushing Neji down his chest so his entrance was in front of his face instead.

Neji shivered as Lee’s tongue brushed over his entrance and he grabbed the base of Lee’s erection, taking it out of Tenten’s mouth and slipping it into his. She watched him suck on his cock eagerly, looking at Neji with complete wonder for a moment before something dark seemed to pass over her eyes.

“You are a slut.” She said staring at Neji.

Their eyes meet each other and Neji forced Lee deeper into his mouth, swallowing around his head before pulling back panting, spitting on it before holding it out for Tenten. She wrapped her mouth around it, sucking eagerly on Lee while the taller male continued to lavish Neji’s entrance with his tongue.

Neji dug his nails into Lee’s knee without helping it, his entrance clenching and unclenching every time Lee’s tongue ran against it painfully slow. The taller boy was holding his cheeks apart giving exposing Neji and giving himself ample space for his tongue and lips.

His tongue would start on Neji’s balls that sat just in front of his chin and on his chest, licking from one to the other before going up and over his perineum and up to his entrance where he would circle his tongue around Neji’s entrance before he would kiss and suck at his entrance, making Neji moan out long and hard.

Neji kept one hand on the base of Lee’s cock and the other was down at Tenten’s wet sex. She was dripping, and he toyed with her clit and entrance easily, thrusting his fingers in and out of her and making the girl ride his finger.

She was rocking her hips against his hand trying to concentrate on sucking Lee’s erection or sucking his balls when Neji had him in his mouth.

She was ready, and so was Lee.

He sat up, backing himself up to fully seat himself onto Lee’s face and stopping Tenten from sucking Lee’s erection, instead stroking it slowly and keeping it hard. “Get a condom Tenten. In my draw.” Neji said lean doing and moving to kiss her. When she moved to kiss him back he backed up stifling a moan. He was trying to be sexy but the way Lee’s tongue was working on his entrance it was making hard.  “Hurry up, or I’m going to ride him i-instead.” He panted out.

Tenten got a condom, opening it up before Neji took it, putting it in his mouth before leaning down, holding the condom between his lips, and aiming it over Lee’s erection. He lowered his head, slipping the condom onto his erection, rolling it down with his tongue. Once it was down as far as it could go he pulled back, drawing a moan from his throat as Lee slipped his tongue inside of Neji.

Tenten’s moaned along with him as she slowly slipped herself down onto Lee’s cock slowly. She looked to be in a little bit of pain and Neji grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers, keeping a firm hand on Lee’s chest to keep his balance.

“F-fuck.” Tenten moaned. “Fuck h-he’s pretty thin b-but…d-damn…this cock.”

Neji licked his lips. He wanted a taste. Lee was pretty thick for his age and he could only image how much he would stretch around it. He tried to focus on the tongue wiggling inside of him but it wasn’t enough. He wanted that cock.

He reached out, rubbing his fingers over Tenten’s clit. The best way to get his turn was to make sure she came first and he would make sure she did.

He leaned forward, pulling Tenten close as well and kissing her on the lips. He wasn’t too confident about his kissing skill but he decided to give it his all. She didn’t seem to care much for it only because she was too busy moaning to keep her mouth shut.

She moaned into his mouth, the hand Neji wasn’t holding was on Neji’s shoulder as she bounced on Lee’s erection but as well rocking forward towards Neji’s hands that played with her clit. “You like that?” Neji said against her mouth.

She moaned, nodding against him. “Y-Yes?”

“Lee’s dick feels good?” Neji asked with a smirk.

She nodded again. “God yes.” She moaned out. “Don’t stop.”

He stopped his hand just to test her and she gasped, staring at him with pleading eyes. “N-no. D-Don’t stop!”

“Oh me?” Neji asked. “Ask me nicely.” He knew she liked the teasing. He could tell what kind of girl she was. Dirty talking only got her off. “Tell me to keep playing with her clit while you ride Lee’s dick.”

“Please…please keep playing with m-my clit.” She moaned. “W-while I ride Lee’s dick.”

Lee moaned under Neji, the vibration made him shiver and he brought his hand up to his mouth and slipping it in his mouth. He could taste her sweet juices and he dragged his lips around his own fingers before slipping them into Tenten’s mouth. She licked at them eagerly before he brought his hand back to her clit where he eagerly rub his finger over her throbbing clit.

She moaned, tightening her hold onto him as she quickened her pace. “Uh! Ah…shit…shit! Ah!”

She came, slamming down onto Lee’s erection while Neji patted her clit making her arch. “That’s right.” Neji moaned. “Cum around that dick…fuck…move.”

He grabbed at her hips, helping her move from Lee’s dick. His mouth watered at the sight of it. Wet with her juices, twitching in the air and he groaned moving to hover over it. His own entrance was twitching as he slowly lowered himself down. With how thick it was, he had to do it slow and easy. He slowly slipped himself down till Lee’s large mushroom head slipped inside of him before Tenten grabbed his shoulders, rubbing them for a moment before pressing down hard, forcing him to completely sit on Lee’s cock.

“J-Jesus…fuck!” He growled, leaning forward over Lee. “B-bitch…” He growled.

Tenten climbed over Lee, sitting herself on his face and moaning with a smile on her face. “What’s wrong? Can’t t-take it.” She said breathlessly.

Neji sat up straight, breathing hard and glaring at her. He would like to see her take this up her ass.  It wasn’t designed to stretch like her pink fucking pussy. He was going to make sure before she left here, she felt this thing up there.

He took a moment to adjust and could tell that Lee was also trying to adjust. He was holding onto Tenten’s thighs tightly as he ate her out. He was shaking under him and Neji reached back, grabbing hold of his balls and holding them tightly. He couldn’t have Lee cumming before he was done.

When he was sure Lee wasn’t going to cum he let his balls go, putting his hand on Lee’s torso and beginning to pull himself up before letting gravity drop down. He groaned, hanging his head as he tried to get the right angle.

“F-fuck.” He moaned, panting.

“It’s big isn’t it?” Tenten asked. “Yours can’t compare.”

Neji threw his head back, finding his prostate and crying out as Lee rubbed against it. She was right, his wasn’t anything compared to this but he wasn’t really bothered with the size of his cock and he tried to tell her that that wasn’t going to work but the only air he could push out of his vocal cord was used to produce a moan.

“You moan pretty slutty.” Tenten said. “You hear that Lee?”

She moaned as Lee’s tongue brushed against her clit, lapping at it with long strokes. She leaned forward, rolling her hips against his mouth. She moaned but they were being over powered by Neji. She looked at him, watching as he rode Lee almost easily, taking every inch of him easily. She leaned forward to kiss him but he moved his head, shaking his head beginning to lift his hips harder and faster.

Instead of kissing him she reached out, grabbing hold of his cock and jerking it off, matching his speed. He moaned, grabbing hold of her wrist tightly as she continued. Lee held one of his hands at Neji’s hip and the other was fondling Tenten’s breast. When his hold tightened they both could tell what was happen but Neji didn’t stop his hips even as Lee dug his nail into his hips as he filled the condom he was wearing. He moaned under Tenten before the girl moved. “F-fuck Neji.”

Neji leaned over him, grabbing hold of the sheets as he hovered over Lee and started to impale himself harder and deeper onto Lee. “Fuck me.” Neji moaned. “Fuck me…fuck me. Fuck me!”

Lee grabbed his hips meeting Neji’s hips with his own before pulling himself out, groaning as the condom slipped off as he went limp. Neji panted over Lee but he was not pleased. “How is that fair?” Neji asked. “You two came, but what about me?”

“We aren’t done.” Tenten said pulling him off of Lee. She rolled a condom over his erection and climbed herself on him before slipping herself it.

Neji smirked. “Pretty loose there princess.” He said before turning her around so she laid on the bed. She spread her legs as Neji started to thrust into her, rolling his hips and pressing deep inside of her. She bit her lip, putting her head back and trying not to moan too loudly. He leaned forward, biting at her neck and finally getting a cry from her.

She wrapped one arm around his neck, running her hand through her hair while her other hand played with her clit as Neji continued to thrust into her. He grabbed her breast with one of her hands while the other lifted her up so he could get a little bit deeper.

He pressed hard against something make her cry out again and grab a handful of his hair pulling at it. He growled not letting up his thrusting. She was testing him with the hair pulling and holding back her moans. He liked the way she sounded and he wanted to make her cry out louder.

That was his plan before he felt Lee behind him. He looked back just as the male aligned himself to his entrance again. He had a condom on and as he pushed his way into the tight muscles before him Neji had to stop moving.

The sensation of Lee pushing inside of him and Tenten wrapped around his cock was making his quiver between them. Lee hovered over them, making Neji press against Tenten, their chest touching and Neji’s nipples rubbing against hers. He moaned, biting his lip as Tenten smirked. “You sound like a girl.”

“Sh-shut…uhhh.”

Lee pulled out slowly before thrusting into him with one powerful thrust sending Neji back into Tenten making her moan. Lee was in full control and was still drunk somehow. He hummed over Neji starting out slow before beginning to pick up a rough pace.

Neji moaned, the angle Lee was thrusting into him was right against his prostate and he was trying his hardest not to cum just yet.  He had enough control to hold of his own orgasm but Lee was making it a little challenging.

Tenten kept her strong hold onto his hair moaning along with him. Lee’s rough pace was also making him go with a rough pace. When Lee pulled out Neji pulled out along with him and when Lee slammed into him, Neji slammed into Tenten. They both wanted to call out the other for moaning so loudly but they could only manage to mix their moans with each other.

Neji was sure Tenten was completely sober as well as himself but he still could not bring himself to regret this. Having the pleasure of Lee inside of him and himself inside of Tenten. He hadn’t had this amount of pleasure together before and he was beginning to like it more and more.

“Fuck…f-uh!” He finally cried out as Lee slammed into him as he slammed into Tenten. She was twitching around him as she came herself with Lee following behind.

Tenten kissed his neck while Lee rolled his hips into him as he rode his orgasm. Neji grabbed the back of Lee’s hair panting over Tenten before looking towards the window where the storm was still raging on. “Still not fair.” He panted out. “I’ve only cum twice.”

He was not done with the two of them.

* * *

 

Neji woke up to the sound of Lee throwing up. He sat up, from Tenten’s thigh, looking to see that Lee had thankfully thrown up in his trash can. From how all the lights were on, he could see that sometime through the night the power came back on and he was thankful for it. He was too hung over to be going down to the generator to turn it on.

Tenten sat up next to him, pulling up the covers to cover herself up and looking around for her clothes. Neji rubbed his head. It was kind of killing him but he stood up anyway, gathering Tenten’s and Lee’s clothes and handing them to his partners.

He put on some sweat pants and sat at his desk grabbing some aspirin and a bottle water. “Here Lee.”

“Uh…Thank you.”

Neji just nodded tossing a bottle to Tenten before drinking his own. For a few moments Neji thought they left because of the silence and jumped when Tenten spoke.

“Uh…do you…want to join us for breakfast?” She asked.

He looked at her and then at Lee who was rubbing his head. “I could eat.” He said cheerfully all the same.

Neji shrugged. “Whatever.” But he had to ask. “No regrets?”

“Regrets?” Lee asked.

Neji blinked. He seemed to have forgotten and he sighed. “We had sex last night. Protected don’t worry, but you were drunk.”

“We had sex!” Lee asked staring at them with wide eyes. “I’m…I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have drunk so much. I didn’t mean to take advantage of you. Either of you.”

Neji and Tenten stared at Lee for a moment before Tenten laughed, hitting his arm. “Idiot, Neji and I pretty much took advantage of you not the other way around.”

“But if you don’t see it that way.” Neji said putting his hand up. “I’m going to take a shower…you two can join me.”

Lee straightened up right away clear that he was down for it and Neji turned his attention to Tenten who stayed seated.  “Uh…I am sticky.”

Neji held out her hand to it and when she took it, he held her stand, kissing her hand. “I promise I’ll get you clean.”

She grabbed Lee’s hand and together the three of them left together.

* * *

 

Neji enjoy the rest of break. Now that he had slept with both of them, it was pretty much what they did all break, in different rooms, in different positions, and different times.

Sometimes it was the three of them together but there were occasions when it was just Neji and Tenten or Neji and Lee or Lee and Tenten. The later was a dangerous pair in Neji’s eyes.

Without him, it wasn’t wild, rough sex with biting and scratching. He had caught the two fucking in Lee’s room, candles everywhere, a dinner for two on the floor and the two of them having sex slowly and passionately, kissing, touching, looking like a scene from some romantic comedy bull shit. He knew what he was seeing. The two of them were falling in love with each other and quickly.

The bliss of the threesome was slowly dying. When they all had sex together, they didn’t bother trying to kiss Neji and when it was a one or one session with the one of them they weren’t as responsive as they used to. He was always on top, even with Lee who had liked him first.

By the time school was back in session Neji saw less of them naked and more of them with their clothes on being buddy buddy with each other in front of him.

Love was fucking stupid.

“Schools almost over.” Tenten said. “Are you excited?”

“Of course my lotus blossom!” Lee said happily.

Neji cringed at the nickname. Not because it was something special for Tenten (he called Neji his wild rose (a beautiful rose with thorns) and Neji hated it) but because of how loud he said it. They were in Neji’s room, a place they usually hung out now since Neji had the place to himself and the most room. He had his things packed to move back home until he found a place with Shikamaru.

“What about you Neji? Any plans?” Tenten asked. “Do you know what college you’re going to go to?”

“I’m not going to college.”

“What!?” Lee asked loudly. “But wild rose-“

“Don’t call me that.”

“-you’re so smart! Why aren’t you going to college?”

“No reason too.” Neji said with a shrug. “I’m already a manga artist-“

“You’re a manga artist?” Tenten asked.

“-and there isn’t any else I want to do beside have sex. No reason for college.” He tapped his pencil on his desk before turning to them. He wanted to test something. “Speaking of which. Would you like to have sex now? It’s going to be our last days soon. We should make it count!?”

He already knew the answer, but he wanted to see how they would react.

“Uh…maybe some other time.” Tenten said. “That time of the month you know.”

Neji chuckled. “When the river runs red take the dirt road instead.”

She blushed but Lee spoke. “That’s crude Neji.”

“Not like she hasn’t done before.” Neji said rolling his eyes. “You were there to you know. Heard her squeal like a pig as you push your way into her-“

“Stop!” Lee snapped. “That’s enough.”

He was angry and Neji stared at him before looking at Tenten. He shrugged turning his back from them. “Whatever. You can leave.”

“Neji come on…you’re kicking us out because we don’t want to have sex with you? I thought we were friends.”

“Well you’re fucking wrong!” Neji snapped. He glared back at them before standing up. “So get the fuck out! Now!”

Lee and Tenten looked at each other before they stood up and left. Neji watched them go before the door closed and he turned to his desk and couldn’t help himself. He pushed everything off of it. His work, his laptop, at the moment he didn’t give a fuck.

Why was it possible that this bull shit feeling called love ruined his fucking life?

He was angry and began to throw things at his wall, tipping his kotesu table over, tearing his bed sheets and pillow. He didn’t care.

He was in the middle of getting ready to throw his television into the wall when there was a knock on the door. “Go away.” He snapped throwing it on the ground and watching it break as the door opened.

“If this is your way of packing your stuff…I’ll call it troublesome…But I suppose it saves space.”

He looked up panting hard as he looked at Shikamaru who leaned against the doorframe and staring around the room. “S-Shikamaru.” Neji blinked. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit.” Shikamaru said.

“You’ve never done it before.”

Shikamaru shrugged. “You never told me you had a cousin. Finally got in touch with her, gave me the address and I drove up here.”

“To see me?”

Shikamaru nodded. “Yeah. I wanted to see how much stuff you had in case you need help bringing it back…but I can now see that’s not a problem.” He stepped inside looking around. “What happened?”

Neji sighed waiting till Shikamaru came closer before he ran his hand over his head before bringing his hand back and slapped him across the face.

Shikamaru eyes widen as he stared at him, putting a hand on his cheek. “What the hell was that for?!” He snapped. It was the loudest Shikamaru’s voice had ever gotten.

Neji blinked before shaking his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. “S-sorry. I…kinda thought I was hallucinating you.”

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head. “Asshole.”

“Sorry.” He picked his bed frame up, bringing his mattress back on it before sitting down. Shikamaru joined him, jumping on it for a second before shaking his head. “This sucks.”

“Shut up.” Neji said looking at the ends of his hair.

“So…what’s up with all this?”

“Nothing important.”

“And what happened with your uncle…was also nothing?”

Neji looked at him. “Why are you asking me that now? How long ago was that?”

“Almost three years exactly. I never got to talk to you about it.”

“There isn’t nothing to talk about.” Neji said shrugging.  “Same problems, same issues.”

He laid back on his bed stretching out his arms and allowing some skin to show. He noticed Shikamaru looking before he laid back down next to Neji.

They looked at each other before Neji rolled over, climbing on top of him, taking off his shirt. “What are you doing?”

“Take a guess.” Neji said rolling his eyes before he leaned forward. “I know you want me.”

“What I want is for you to get off of me?” Shikamaru said in his usual board tone.

Neji smirked reaching down and grabbing Shikamaru’s pants beginning to unbutton his pants. “You know that’s not true.”

Shikamaru grabbed his hands, pulling them away. “Neji.”

The serious in his voice made Neji meet his eyes. Shikamaru looked completely serious as well looked sad.

“I don’t want to have sex with you.” He said. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“You won’t.” Neji said. “I want it.”

“Stop.” Shikamaru said sitting up from under Neji. “Just stop.”

They stared at each other before leaning forward to kiss Shikamaru, instead Shikamaru looked away with a sigh. “I’m sorry you turned out this way. But I’m not going to encourage it.”

Neji swallowed hard. He could feel the lump forming in his throat and he grabbed Shikamaru’s shirt tightly. Fuck Shikamaru. Fucking Shikamaru.

He leaned forward again, putting his head on the crock of Shikamaru’s neck. His eyes were starting to tear up but he wasn’t sure why. He hated crying more then he hated love.

“Fuck!” He shouted, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru pressing close against it. “Fuck…”

“Yeah I know.” Shikamaru said putting his hand around Neji’s waist, letting the boy cry into his neck.

* * *

 

Shikamaru stayed late into the evening. They laid in bed together and Neji told him everything. About his uncle, about what he had said to him, and about Lee and Tenten. He couldn’t help spilling everything to the younger male. He hadn’t known how much he missed being with him.

Shikamaru didn’t say anything, he didn’t offer advice and he didn’t off to sleep with Neji. Instead he just laid there with him, staring at Neji with soft sad eyes, holding Neji when he needed it and brushing his tears from his eyes when it got to be too much.

Around eight o’clock he looked at the time. “I have to start heading back.” Shikamaru said. “It’s a long drive.”

“Right.” Neji said not moving from his laid position on the bed.

The younger male stretched his arms above his head yawning before dropping them with a sigh. “Fuck your uncle. He’s an asshole. Just because you’re addicted to sex doesn’t mean you can’t fall in love. Just give it a moment, I’m sure someone out there can handle your stamina. And about Lee and Tenten. They might have fallen in love with each other, but it sounds like they are your friend. No matter how troublesome friends can be; like making you drive three hours just to lie in bed and not fall asleep, just because you missed them so much.”

Neji blinked, looking at Shikamaru’s back. He was taller, looked to have more muscle as well. Shikamaru was maturing…and he missed him.

Neji sat up, blushing a little. “I…missed you too.”

Shikamaru looked back at him before he scratched his cheek…before quickly slapping Neji across the face.

“What the fuck!” Neji snapped glaring at him.

“Sorry.” Shikamaru said. “I thought I was dreaming.”

Neji stared at him for a moment before smiling standing up. “I’ll be home soon.”

“I know.” Shikamaru said nodding. “Hurry up.  I can’t handle Sasuke much longer.”

“He’s too much to handle?”

“He needs someone to hump.” Shikamaru said. “He’s like a puppy who always humps your leg.”

Neji chuckled. That sounded like Sasuke. “He wants to have sex with Ino.”

“Yeah, that already happened. As well as with Sakura. He’s getting around.”

Neji hummed, nodding his head before he stepped up and hugged Shikamaru. There was no words as Shikamaru held him back before they finally parted and Shikamaru nodded his head goodbye before looking around again. “Clean this up before I come back. Make sure you have your stuff packed so I can take you home. Mom won’t be happy to it but Dad said its okay.”

Neji blinked. “I…think my dad is picking me up.”

Shikamaru frowned, looking at him before shrugging. “Maybe. I wouldn’t know. He doesn’t live next door anymore.”

That was news to Neji and he nodded his head in understand. “I’ll be ready.”

Shikamaru nodded again before he left with another goodbye.

* * *

 

He didn’t see Lee or Tenten again till it was the last day. The closing ceremony had been a small affair. Not many kids graduated from here but Neji had been one of their top students. He had given the dean a blow job as a goodbye before he meet up with the guest who came to see him graduate.

“Congratulations.” Ino and Sakura said at the same time popping party poppers for him.

“Thanks.” Neji said. “But come on, no matter where I go of course I’m going to graduate.”

“This is from Hinata.” Shikamaru said holding out an envelope.

Neji took it, nodding his head. He would open it later.

“You never told me your cousin had such a nice bust.” Sasuke said.

“Stay away from here.” Neji warned jokingly.

Sasuke just smirked bumping shoulders with him. “I’m just joking. I’ll stay away from your family if you stay away from mine.”

Neji made a face, weighing the options. “Not sure if I can promise that.” Sasuke had some pretty hot people in his family.

“Where’s your stuff?” Choji asked.

“My room.” Neji handed over the keys. “I’ll see you guys a little later.”

“Wait, you’re not going to help?” Ino asked.

“You guys can do it.” He blew her a kiss before walking off, approaching Tenten and Lee.

“I never asked why either of you were here.” Neji pointed out as he approached them. Around school, many people didn’t talk about it, but Neji thought the closing ceremony was a better time than any to talk about it. He noticed that neither of their parents were here, which wasn’t something too shocking for the kids that came here.

“My dad thinks I’m gay.” Tenten said. “He’ll never know the truth though.”

“I got in a fight.” Lee said.

Neji doubted that it was his fault and wondered the story behind it but didn’t push it. “And how come you guys didn’t go home during winter break?”

“My mom didn’t want me home.” Lee said sadly.

“And I didn’t want to go home.” Tenten said, a dark expression over her face.

Neji nodded reading between the lines. “That’s interesting.” He said. “You molested by your father and you ignored by your parents. We have more in common than I thought.”

Tenten’s eye widen but Neji shook his head. “I wanted to sleep with my uncle, and my father just wants to forget about me…but that’s fine as long as I have friends…like you two.”

Lee smiled so brightly that he could break his face. His teeth were so white and he wrapped his arms around Neji tightly, pulling Tenten into a hug as well. “This is the best day of my life!? My best friend and beloved wild rose-“

“I told you not to call me that!” Neji snapped looking around in case Shikamaru or Sasuke heard it.

“-and my blossoming lotus together! Come, let’s help Neji-kun move out! I’m sure he could use all the help he could get.”

“I’m sure they will appreciate the other hands.” Neji said.

“You’re helping too.” Tenten said. “It’s your stuff anyway.”

Neji just rolled his eyes, waiting till Lee let him go before following the two back to the school. He took a moment to look around, not getting his hopes up too much and found that he wasn’t to upset that he didn’t see his father anywhere.

Who needs family and love when you have friends and sex?

Neji chuckled to himself catching up to Lee and Tenten that were waiting for him. That sounded like a good motto for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I liked this sex scene as much as I do the others. Oh well.


	6. Lover Part 1

Neji had learned a lot in his nineteen years of being alive. He learned how to pay his taxes, how to be a good roommate and considerate when his roommate wanted him too, he learned how to act in the work force but more importantly, he learned how to give a mind blowing blow job.

“Oh fuck…uh…fu-uh.”

Neji swallowed down the cum filling his mouth, holding his hair back out of the way as he looked over at the time. Shikamaru would be home any moment now and he probably wouldn’t like the fact that he was giving Sasuke a blow job in the living room.

Though Shikamaru and him had finally came to agreement about who and where he could have sex in their shared space, Neji had always liked to live life on the edge which included having sex where he could as close to the time Shikamaru was expected back home. The thought of Shikamaru catching him in the act always got his blood pumping…but he was beginning to believe Shikamaru knew that all along.

He never walked in on Neji with Sasuke or Ino, or any lucky girl or guy that he had charmed back to his place. It was strangely displeasing to try so hard to get caught by Shikamaru and to have the boy always five steps ahead of him.

It was like that even before they moved in. That short period of time where Neji was out of school but had no place to stay and Shikamaru had gratefully allowed him to stay with him and his parents. Yoshino wasn’t okay with it at first, but Neji knew how to act like a normal person. It was when he was left home alone while everyone was at work or school or off doing house wife things that he found himself bent over the sink by a stranger (or Sasuke or sometimes Lee and Tenten would come over. He was sure he had corrupted them and they knew how amazing sex was with him compared to without him).

But no matter how many times he thought a member of the Nara family would walk in and see him riding someone’s dick in the living room or fucking a girl on the stairs, no one walked through those doors.

Instead hours later Shikamaru would always come in with his father on days when his father was supposed to come home early, or Shikamaru would enter with his mother with bags of groceries she said she wasn’t going to pick up till later that week or something or another that would involve Shikamaru coming in with either parents whenever they were supposed to come in early, they would always come in late with Shikamaru.

Sometimes it felt like Shikamaru knew his every move. Including Neji’s half formed plan to sleep with Shikaku.

He had gotten close to Shikaku the moment he moved in with the Nara family. He played the fatherless child that needed guidance and Shikaku was a kind man. For a while he had the older Nara wrapped around his finger until Shikamaru put a stop to that by being everywhere his father was.

Neji no longer had a moment with Shikaku alone with Shikamaru coming to hang out or to drag Neji back to his room. He slowly wore Neji down to the point he didn’t want to have sex with Shikaku at all and just spent time alone in the room he now shared with Shikamaru.

Living in Shikamaru’s room was good practice to when they really moved out. Shikamaru still had three more months of school left and Neji already had a job as a manga artist. While Shikamaru was at school and Neji wasn’t being fucked or fucking he would spend time drawing in Shikamaru’s room in his bed.

He usually had a futon on the floor that he slept in but Shikamaru’s bed was just comfortable in every way possible. But Shikamaru wasn’t one to share when it came to his bed.

“You get ink all over my stuff.” Shikamaru said. “You get ink everywhere.”

“That what drawing is…ink.” Neji said rolling his eyes.

“Uh! I need to get out of this room!”

Neji couldn’t not agree more.

The first three months cramped in Shikamaru’s room at night were not good. They fought more than ever (Shikaku said that they argued like a married couple which both annoyed both of them). And when Shikamaru finally graduated and they moved out and it was a relief.

Living in the same apartment was much better than the same room and even now, it seemed as if Shikamaru knew him like the back of his hand.

Neji sat back on the couch as Sasuke fixed himself. As soon as the zipper was up, the door opened and Shikamaru came in.

“Yo.” Shikamaru said heading to the kitchenette to make something to eat.

Sasuke stood up and stretched. “I’ll see you two later.”

“Aren’t you staying?” Neji asked.

“I have a job to do.” Sasuke said nodding his head to Neji with a knowing look.

Neji nodded back knowing what Sasuke was implying. While Sasuke did go to school he also had a side ‘job’ that he did. Over the internet Uchiha Sasuke was known as Chidori. A wily slut who video himself doing different things that were asked of him by his followers. On a website called the Play Room, his room was the most popular. Sometimes Byakugan would come to play with him.

Sasuke left with another wave to Shikamaru before the door closed. Neji stood up, going over to the kitchen and putting his hands on the counter and leaning forward. “Shikamaru…”

“What?” Shikamaru asked.

“Can you drive me to the doctor tomorrow?”

Shikamaru looked back at him. “Aren’t you the one with the job?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Neji asked.

“Why haven’t you bought your own car?”

“Because I can’t drive and also give someone a blow job.” Neji said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shikamaru sighed. “You don’t give me a blow job.”

“You don’t let me.” Neji mumbled.

“Because I don’t know where they’ve been.”

 “That’s why I’m going to the doctor.” Neji said rolling his eyes. “He’s such an old fart who always gropes me.”

“You mean you don’t like being groped by just anyone?”

“Not anymore.” Neji said looking off.

He supposed that was another thing he had learn growing up. Before, anyone could do anything to him and he would allow it, but now that he was getting older and wise he was beginning to understand and appreciate that no everyone could have him and not letting anyone have him was just as arousing as when he did let people have him.

“So why am I going?” Shikamaru asked.

Neji perked up. “Pretend to be my boyfriend. Maybe he’ll stop groping me so much if you were there. You look…a little intimidating.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Fine, whatever. But you owe me.”

Neji smiled twirling his finger around his hair. “I’ll do whatever you-“

“Dishes, laundry, and my car needs to be washed.” Shikamaru said tossing him his keys before walking to his room.

Neji grumbled to himself more annoyed than anything else. Shikamaru was always one step ahead.

XXX

Neji flipped through a magazine as he waited. Most of them here were outdated and completely boring and most (if not all) were about ramen. Ramen recipes, food magazine dedicated to ramen, different variations of traditional ramen recipes. Ramen seemed to be the theme here it seemed.

“Hyuuga Neji.”

Neji looked up at the nurse. A red head with a bright smile. Neji stood up going over to her before coming back and grabbing Shikamaru by the collar and dragging him off. “Is it okay if my boyfriend comes with me?”

“Of course.” She said. “Right this way.”

Neji followed her to an examination room. “Please change into a gown and the doctor will be here for you soon.”

Neji nodded watching her leave before looking at Shikamaru. He was looking around the room, at everything expect for Neji and it made Neji smile. He began to take off his clothes. He waited till he was only in his underwear before speaking. “I think this is a different room then his usual one.”

Shikamaru turned around to speak before stopping as he looked at Neji. Neji smiled, putting his hand on his hips and watching as Shikamaru ran his eyes over his body. He cleared his throat, meeting Neji’s eyes. “Do you still need me in here then?”

“Yeah.” Neji said with a smile. He went over, watching with mild amusement as Shikamaru backed away from him some. “What if he comes at gropes me? Or worse rapes me? Will you really leave me alone with such a vile creature?”

Shikamaru was blushing lightly and opening and closing his mouth. He looked away for a moment before mumbling under his breath.

“What?” Neji asked leaning closer. A reason to get closer to Shikamaru was all he needed. The door could lock from the inside and with the time he usually waited for his doctor they would have time for a good quickie that would blow Shikamaru’s mind and-

“I said I took up an acting class.”

Neji blinked looking at Shikamaru’s straight face. All nervousness gone, his blush no more and he stood tall and confident with no form of hesitation. He put the gown between them, forcing it into Neji’s chest. “Put it on.”

Neji backed up staring at Shikamaru before sighing. “I don’t believe it was all an act.” He mumbled as he slipped on the gown.

“You are aware we lived in the same room for three months. I’ve seen every inch of you.”

“Everything?” Neji teased with a smirk. “Are you a peeping tom?”

“Not when the person I’m supposed to be peeping on is undressing in front of me on purpose.”

“But you do look though.”

Neji could remember several moments after a shower or undressing for bed that he could feel Shikamaru’s eyes on him. Though whenever he looked back at the boy he was never facing him and instead reading or doing homework. But he had always knew…or maybe always hoped.

Shikamaru didn’t get a chance to say anything as the door opened and a man in a white coat came in. Neji looked him up and down, his eyes landing on the blue eyes and blond hair that he was unfamiliar with and the handsome face that went with them. This was not his doctor.

“Y-you’re not my doctor?” Neji said a little breathless.

“No, I am not. Your last doctor, may he rest in peace, had an accident last month and the rest of the residence here at Konoha General are taking on some of his patients. I guess you drew the short in of the stick and got me.” He joked.

Neji prayed to whatever god looked down on him that it was not a short stick.

“You are Hyuuga Neji right?”

He could only nod dumbly before his new doctor turned to look at Shikamaru. “And you are?”

“I am-“

“Just a friend.” Neji said getting in the way. “Who can go wait in the waiting room now?”

“I thought you wanted me here in case you got groped?” Shikamaru teased. “Isn’t that what boyfriends are for?”

Neji glared over his shoulder at the younger male. Sometimes he was too smart for his own good. “Go.”

Shikamaru sighed, but left without another word. Neji looked back at the doctor moving to sit on the examination table. “I didn’t get your name.”

“I’m sorry. It’s Doctor Namikaze Minato.”

“Well Doctor…care to check me out?” Neji asked with a smirk, leaning back a little.

Minato smiled and laughed. “Your previous doctor always spoke of you Hyuuga. Something about always coming for a check-up once a year but also to get blood work done every three months. Why is that?”

“I have to make sure I’m clean.” Neji said. “Though sometimes it is fun to be dirty?”

“Not when being dirty entails STI and STD’s. Or even worse HIV.” Minato said sounding fully like a doctor…or maybe a father. Neji looked at his hand to see a silver ring on his finger.

“You’re married?” Neji asked as Minato began to do his examination. Checking his blood pressure and heart rate.

“Will that stop you from flirting with me?” Minato asked back.

Neji looked up at him, giving him a challenging look. “If you know I’m flirting with you, why don’t you do something about it?”

“Just because I’m not flirting back doesn’t mean I’m not doing something about it. And yes, I am married. With a son.”

“How long have you been married?”

“Deep breath.”

Neji took a deep breath before doing it again and again when asked too.

“Twenty-five happy years.” Minato said.

“You didn’t need to tell me that."

“Tell you what?” Minato asked moving to look at his ears.

“That you’ve been married for ‘twenty-five _happy_ years’. I would have assumed they were happy since you are still married.”

Neji noticed the small hesitation before Minato moved to step in front of him. “Open your mouth.”

Neji smiled opening and slipping his tongue out. He had done this very pose so many times he had half expected a dick to slip between his lips into his waiting mouth. It made his mouth water and his face flush as Minato held him there for a while.

“Will you be getting blood work done today?” Minato asked.

“Yes.” Neji said once Minato allowed him to close his mouth. “I always feel better when it’s my doctor doing it though.”

“Blood kink?” Minato asked looking serious. “Do you use needles a lot during sex?”

“No.” Neji said trying to hold his sickness. Blood kink…just the thought of blood and sex together was disgusting and made him ill. He had to stop thinking about blood or he was going to faint. “I just like my doctor.”

The older man chuckled. “So much that you wanted him to stick a needle in your arm and take your blood?”

“Maybe I just like having the chance to be around him some more…or maybe I like the idea of him ‘sticking’ something inside of me.”

He could just imagine Minato right now bending him over and fucking him against this table. He wanted it, craved it and was pretty much drooling where he sat.

Minato just smiled, shaking his head. “I think you’ll be a fun patient.”

Neji laughed. “Just imagine me during my prostate exam.”

Minato laughed and it was probably the best thing Neji had ever heard.

XXX

“That didn’t take long.” Shikamaru said.

“I didn’t have sex with him.” Neji said looking at his band aid on his arm. “But I will fuck him soon.”

“He’s married to the red haired nurse there.”

Neji looked back at the reception area where the receptionist and the red haired nurse were talking. “Her name is Uzumaki Kushina and they have a son Uzumaki Naruto.”

Uzumaki…that sounded familiar. “I think…Sasuke mentioned him once.”

“Possibly.” Shikamaru said leaving with Neji. “Sasuke and Naruto do know each other. If you went to college-“

“I already have a job.”

“-he hangs out with us sometimes. A loud mouth idiot I think…but he’s our age.”

Neji nodded before they got to Shikamaru’s car. “So…you are telling me my doctor’s family history because….”

“Don’t sleep with a family man.”

“Come on, I’ve slept with others family men who forgot about their family the moment we had our clothes off.”

“And you think he will do the same.”

“I _know_ he will do the same.”

“Why? What does Minato do that just yells cheater?”

Neji sighed rolling his eyes. “You don’t understand.”

Shikamaru sighed as well, getting into the car. “I don’t understand you.”

Neji guessed Shikamaru didn’t know him so well after all.

XXX

Shikamaru had said he had a son but Neji didn’t really care about him or care to know but Shikamaru was always a step ahead of him.

“Neji, this is Naruto.” Sakura introduced as she, Ino, Choji, Lee, Tenten, and Sasuke came in with Shikamaru as well as a blond with blue eyes and looking around like he had walked upon a cavern full of gold.

“Whoa, Shikamaru this is your place!” Naruto said looking around with a smile. He looked at Neji with the biggest, brightest small possible. “And you’re Neji’s roommate! Cool.”

Neji blinked before glaring at Shikamaru.  “Yeah, it is cool.” Neji said mockingly. “So cool, I can hardly contain myself with how fucking cool it is to be Shikamaru’s roommate.” He stood up with a smile. “Sorry I can’t stay and do whatever you college kids do.”

“Where are you going?” Lee asked. “We were all going to study here.”

“If that will disrupt your work, we’ll go.” Tenten said.

“No, I’m done work for the day.” Neji said. “I have an appointment.”

“Where?” Shikamaru asked.

Neji looked over his shoulder with a smile. “The doctor.”

“Doctor? Hey, my dad’s a doctor.” Naruto said.

It was the last thing Neji heard before he left.

He didn’t really have an appointment but his test results were about done and would be sent in the mail for him but he always liked doing it face to face…well now that Minato was his doctor he had a reason to do it face to face.

“Neji…what are you doing here?” Minato asked as soon as he spotted him.

He was in Konoha General Clinic, something Neji knew he would be because he had resulted in stalking the doctor for about six days.

“I came for my test results.” Neji said with a smile following Minato around.

“They were sent to you in the mail.”

“Well, I can’t wait that long.” He bounced from one foot to another. “I have a date soon and want to know as soon as possible. The mail takes such a long time.”

Minato looked at him from over the chart he was looking at before he put it back. “Okay…um…I think a nurse can get them for you.”

That wasn’t what Neji wanted. “Why can’t you get them for me?”

“I’m busy.” Minato said.

Neji frowned. “It’s just a piece of paper isn’t it? You can’t be so busy as to-“

Just as that moment the doors opened and someone rushed in holding their bleeding hand. “Help! Help! I’m bleeding!”

“Sir, please calm down I-“

It was the last thing Neji heard before he fell, fainted.

XXX

Neji turned around in his sleep before opening his eyes. He was on a black leather couch and he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey!”

Neji looked at Minato who was smiling as he turned around in his desk chair to look at him.

“What?” Neji asked.

“I say that to my son when he wakes up.” Minato said moving to sit next to Neji as he grabbed his wrist to check his heartbeat.

“I’m not your son.” Neji mumbled looking around. “What happened?”

“You fainted.” Minato said.

Fainted. Right…he did. He sighed sadly. That was the most embarrassing thing to do. He put his hand over his face shaking his head. “That’s…”

“Embarrassing, yes.” Minato said with a smile. “But also kind of adorable.”

Neji couldn’t shoot his head up fast enough and Minato laughed. “I’m not blind Neji. You are a beautiful Neji but I am married with a son your age. So I can’t very well give you-“

“Beautiful? I’m not a girl.” Neji said giving him an annoyed look.

Minato laughed. “No you aren’t. And I am aware of that, but you are beautiful, and very much fun to be around, but also just my patient. You do understand that.”

“Yes.” Neji said. “But doesn’t that make it more fun.”

He reached out, his hand running up Minato’s thigh before the doctor grabbed his hand. “Stop that.”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Neji-” Minato began to warn before there was a knock on the door before it opened.

Minato jumped up suddenly, looking as guilty as anyone could be. And it didn’t help that the person coming in was his wife.

Neji jumped up as well, putting his hands on Minato’s chest. “Please don’t! Please don’t tell my father! If he found out I got an STD he’ll kill me!”

Minato looked at him with wide eyes before frowning. “I…uh…” He cleared his throat. “I won’t tell your father…but be careful next time.”

Neji nodded, looking as pathetic as humanly possible. “Thank you.” He bowed before walking off, looking at Kushina as he passed her. She was beautiful, Neji would admit but that wasn’t going to stop him.

XXX

He knew every night that Kushina went home first then Minato. So he waited for him in the parking lot where he knew his car was. “Are you stalking me?”

“Stalking? No?” Neji said with a smile. “I just was serious about needing my results. I do have a date.”

“Oh…right.” Minato said scratching his head before sighing. “Come in, I’ll get it for you.”

Neji smiled following back inside the hospital. He took him to the lab where Minato printed out his results. “Everything is negative.” Minato said. “But you could do increase your iron intake. You are a little anemic.”

Neji cocked his head to the side. “Are you saying semen doesn’t have iron?”

“It does have protein.” Minato said. “But I think eating a more iron enriched diet would be better for you.”

He handed over the paper and Neji looked at it. All of it was negative and it made him smile. He looked up at Minato before smiling. “So, why don’t we go out to dinner?”

“I thought you had a date?” Minato asked.

“I do, with you.” Neji said with a smile.

Minato sighed. “Neji-“

“It’s not a date.” Neji corrected. “Let’s just go get ramen or something. Besides, you owe me.”

“Owe you?”

Neji nodded. “I could have played that different in there when you wife barged in. 'Minato please, leave her and stay with me. I need you'.” He put his hands over his heart. “I know you two have had problems.”

“What could make you say that?” Minato asked.

“You guys live together, work together, but you don’t go home or go to work together. During lunch you two try to work it out but you guys just argue in your office where she leaves or you leave and now that Naruto is in college, you guys are finding it harder to get along.” He took a deep breath before shrugging. “I have to say, an affair would probably be good for you two. I could sleep with both-“

“I will not cheat on my wife.” Minato snapped. “And you will not go near her.”

Neji blinked, looking at him. “That makes this story even sadder.”

“Sadder?” Minato asked with a tired sigh.

Neji nodded. “You love her, you are completely devoted to her, so what is it about her that makes you two fight?”

Minato didn’t answer and Neji moved to stand in front of him. “If you take me to get some ramen I’ll stop asking you questions.”

Minato finally looked at him before nodding. “Okay.”

Neji smiled. “Great, you drive.”

XXX

“You aren’t eating.” Minato pointed out as he slurped at his ramen.

Neji shrugged. “I don’t really like ramen.”

Minato blinked, putting down his chop sticks. “You wanted to come here!”

“I wanted to come here because you had so many ramen magazines in the waiting room.” Neji said. “You like it.”

“But you don’t?”

Neji shrugged. “It’s okay. I’ll eat it.” He said beginning to eat it. “I’ll just keep my comments to myself.”

Minato laughed, looking at Neji. “I don’t really like it either.”

Neji stopped for a moment before raising an eyebrow. “But all those magazines…I mean they are an abnormal amount of them.”

“My son put them there.” Minato laughed. “Naruto loves ramen.”

Neji rolled his eyes before chuckling softly. “Well…this sucks. I was trying to be-“

“Charming? Clever?”

“Whatever.” Neji said waving his hand.

Minato smiled, eating the ramen slowly. “You’re very sweet Neji, no wonder you’re so popular with the boys and girls.”

“I’m so popular because I’m good with my mouth, and dick, and I have been told that I’m pretty tight.”

Minato adjusted himself uncomfortable. “You know I’m not gay.”

“Just because you’re married to a woman doesn’t mean you won’t sleep with me or any other man if you are desperate enough.”

“I’m not desperate.”

“And I’m not patient.”

His foot trailed up Minato’s leg. He had taken off his shoe and was on his way between the older’s males leg but instead Minato grabbed it, his thumb digging into the sole of Neji’s foot and wiggling just enough to make Neji jump, bumping his knee against the table before pulling his leg away.

“Oh, did you bump your leg?” Minato asked as he continued to eat as if nothing happened.

Neji glared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes, Minato laughing at him. “You aren’t funny.”

“Neither are you.” Minato said back.

“I don’t understand, you think I’m ‘beautiful’ but you don’t want to sleep with me.”

“I’m not blind, but I am happily married.”

“So you keep telling me.”

“And we aren’t supposed to be talking about this, remember?”

Neji smirked. “We aren’t supposed to be talking about you and your wife. Now you and I are a totally different subject, one that needs to be discussed over and over again until you break.”

“I will not break.”

“Everyone breaks.”

Minato sighed. “Do you always go after married men?”

“No.” Neji said shaking his head. “Sometimes I come across them and most times when I do they fuck me good, behind their wives back.”

“Did your father do that to your mother? Is that why you think all married men do that?”

Neji looked off, spinning his chop sticks in his ramen.

“Oh.” Minato said with a smirk. “A sore spot huh? So you have daddy issues?”

“Shut up.” Neji mumbled.

“How is that fair?” Minato asked. “You ask me about my life but I can’t ask you about yours.”

“My life isn’t interesting.”

“Come now. How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“You know in some countries that’s barely legal.”

“Well, thankfully in Japan I am completely legal.” He winked at him.

“But I bet you’ve lived an interesting life.”

“I haven’t.” Neji said shaking his head. “I think I’ve lived a pretty…shitty life filled with sex and-“

“Love?”

“Lust.” Neji corrected.

Minato frowned, looking at him before shaking his head. “Are you telling me you haven’t fallen in love before?”

Neji ate his ramen slowly and Minato sat back. “I should start taking notes. Father issue and haven’t fallen in love.”

“And you are in a loveless marriage, boy do our lives suck.” Neji said sarcastically.

Minato just smiled. “Neji, you sound like a bitter boy. But you’re too young to be so bitter. You can still fall in love…and you will.”

Neji frowned. “What makes you think I haven’t fallen in love yet?”

“Tell me about it?”

“Tell me about why you are fighting with your wife.”

Minato looked at him before sighing. “Is that the game you want to play?”

“You started it.”

“Fine…you answer one of my questions and I’ll answer one of yours.”

“Fine.” Neji said. “But how can we be sure the other is telling the truth.”

“Why would I lie?”

Neji shrugged. “I don’t know. Why would I lie?”

“Are you saying I can’t trust you?”

“Maybe.” Neji chuckled. “Or maybe you can and I don’t trust you.”

“I won’t lie Neji if you don’t lie to me.”

“Fine…You go first.”

“Why do I-“

“Age before beauty.”

Minato sighed again. “Fine, ask away.”

Neji nodded. “Okay…what do you and your wife fight about?”

Minato frowned, taking a deep breath. “I cheated on her…before.”

Neji blinked, surprised. “You cheated? With who?”

“One question at a time remember. Who were you in love with?”

Neji took a deep breath. “The one who took my virginity…he didn’t feel the same. Who did you cheat with?”

“And friend of mine from college. How many people do you have sex with?”

“A lot. Was it a man or a woman you cheated with?”

“A…man.” Minato cleared his throat. “Who took your virginity?”

Neji hesitated. “I…can’t tell you.”

“That’s not how the game works.”

“Just call it a pass. You can have one too. But don’t ask the question again.”

“You can’t make up the rules as you go you know?”

“I just did.”

They glared at each other before Minato sighed. “Fine. I’ll ask another one.”

“Nope, it’s my turn. How long ago did this happen?”

“Before Naruto was born.”

“But she still argues over that?”

Minato gave him a look and Neji sighed waving his hand. “Where is your father?”

“I don’t know.”

“Neji-“

“I really don’t know.” Neji repeated. “After I graduated from high school…he was just gone.”

He could see Minato wanted to ask something else but he did not so Neji spoke. “What does she argue about now?”

“Even though I haven’t, she thinks I’m cheating again.”

“Once a cheater always a cheater.” Neji commented.

Minato looked at him before frowning. “How old did you start having sex?”

Neji sighed. “You don’t want to know.”

“Try me.” Minato said.

Neji looked away, not wanting to speak before Minato laughed. “Come on, I was fourteen when I lost my virginity, how old were you?”

“Pass.” Neji said.

“You can only pass once remember.” Minato waited a moment before sitting back. “Let me guess…thirteen?”

“Stop guessing.”

“Lower then thirteen? What twelve?...It can’t be lower than that?”

He waited for Neji to answer but when he didn’t he frowned. “How old were you…Neji…how old?”

“I told you, you wouldn’t want to know.”

“I do want to know.” Minato said giving that stern voice. The voice of a father that made Neji feel sick. He stood up, heading out. “Neji wait, come back.”

“I’m going home.”

“Neji, you are going to tell me how old you were when-“

Neji ignored him going outside. As soon as he was out he took off in a run, heading home just to get away from Minato.

But he wasn’t expecting Minato to just chase after him.

“Get back here!”

Neji glared back at him. “Why don’t you just go away!?”

“My son has ADHD, I chased him around all the time, chasing you will be no different!”

“I’m not your ADHD son!” Neji snapped back.

He thought he was pretty fast runner…but he was beginning to see why he wasn’t an athlete and was instead a manga artist. Compared to this doctor though…he was losing fast.

Minato caught up with him very quickly, grabbing him around the waist and picking him up. “No! Get off me!”

The streets weren’t crowded but several people looked their way. “Nothing to see here.” Minato said dragging Neji off back to his car. Neji hadn’t even noticed that he had been heading in the direction of the car to begin with.

“Tell me.”

“No!”

“Tell me!”

“Get off of me!”

“I will as soon as you tell-“

“I was eight!” Neji snapped.

Minato stopped walking, looking at the boy in his name and giving Neji enough time to break out of his grip. “There, are you happy.” Neji snapped. “Have I disgusted you now that I was eight when it happened!? It disgusted him! It disgust my friends, it disgust my own fucking father! He took my virginity and I stupidly fell in love with me and he was disgusted!”

Minato looked at him sadly, looking for a loss of words. “Neji-“

“Take me home.” Neji said.

Minato frowned, but nodded. “Get in the car.”

XXX

Neji didn’t like awkward car ride. He would usually fill in the silence by wrapping his mouth around the drivers cock or finger the driver if it was a girl. He had done both at the same time with Tenten and Lee. It was tricky maneuvering since he sat in the back with Lee driving and Tenten in the passenger seat. He hit his head several times against the radio knobs and somehow his hair got tangled in Lee keys.

But even when he couldn’t do those two he would at least attempt conversation. With Shikamaru was easy, they always had something to talk about it be it something stupid or a serious conversation, Neji felt that he spent more time talking to Shikamaru then he ever had when it came to someone he was trying to fuck.

But this was not Shikamaru, or any of his sex friends or Hinata or anyone he could make conversation with. Minato was a stranger to him now, who knew his deepest secrete. That he lost his virginity when he was eight years old.

Then again, he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk about anything Minato brought up at the moment.

“Why do you faint at the sight of blood?” Minato asked as they stopped at a red light.

“Does it matter?” Neji asked with a sigh, sorry that he hated the silence just a moment ago.

“I was just wondering if it was some sort of trauma in your past as well as why you lost your virginity so early in-“

“No trauma and there isn’t any rape. I lost my virginity that early because I wanted to lose it that early.”

“Neji, you were physically and mentally too young to lose your virginity than. And who ever it was that took it from you is a sick person who belongs in jail.”

“Did you forget the part where I said that I loved him?”

Minato stared at him with wide eyes. “Still! Didn’t you say he didn’t love you back!?”

“Your wife doesn’t love you back.”

He saw the doctor tighten his fist around the wheel and Neji knew that it was kind of a low blow and he hoped that he wouldn’t continue.

“He belongs in jail Neji.”

But then again, Minato didn’t look like the type of guy to quit.

Neji sighed rolling his eyes. “He’s a father, a husband. He has a family that needs him.”

“What if he is doing that to his children as well?”

“H-he wouldn’t.” Neji tried to argue, though even to him it sounded fake. To Minato, he probably sounded unsure about the safety of his cousins now with his uncle, but really he hesitated because of the thought of Hiashi sleeping with anyone other than him…were there other boys…was that why he got rid of him…was there someone else.

“I’m beginning to think he is the reason you go after married men.”

“He’s not.” Neji mumbled looking out the window.

“Neji. I only want to help you-“

“Why? You don’t want to sleep with me.”

Minato looked at him with sad eyes. “Is that all you want?”

“Yes. That is all I want.”

“I don’t believe that.” Minato said shaking his head. “I believe that you just put on this slutty act but really, on the inside, you want to be loved, you want someone to be there for you…to protect you.”

Neji rolled his eyes, unbuckling his seat belt. “Is that what you want from me? To protect me? To be my daddy?”

He reached out and grabbed Minato between the legs, making the older man jerk the car. “Neji.” He warned and Neji leaned closer.

“Shh, keep your eyes on the road.” Neji said kissing at his ear. With one hand he unbuckled and unzipped his pants, slipping his hand inside. Minato grabbed his wrist.

“Stop.” Minato growled out trying to pull Neji’s arm away.

“I just want to make you feel good.” Neji said wrapping his hand around Minato’s soft cock. It was hardening a little in his hand and he smirked on the outside. “This guy looks like he wants to have fun.”

On the inside, he felt this sad wave washing over him. That didn’t usually happen when he was with older men but something about Minato was different.

He stroked his manhood into full hardness, licking his hands a few times to get it good and wet before pushing his hair to the side as he lowered himself towards it.

“Neji!”

“Shh.” Neji said over his erection before he opened his mouth and swallowed Minato. Minato grabbed a fist full of his hair with a shaky hand, struggling between pulling him off or pushing him further down onto his cock. By the noises he was struggling to hold back as well, Neji could tell that he was at least doing what he does best.

He made sure to drag it out. Dragging his tongue all over the surface of Minato’s erection, tracing the pulsing veins with his tongue and sucking hard at the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit and collecting the beads of pre cum that surfaced there.

“S-stop…stop.” Minato began to chant over again.

Neji didn’t, instead he began to suck harder and harder till he went as deep as he could go and swallowed around Minato’s tip and before long the older man came.

Neji swallowed all of it down. When he was sure Minato was done, he pulled back, tucking Minato back into his pants before sitting back in his seat, buckling his seat belt. “Take this left.”

Minato didn’t. Instead he pulled over and Neji smiled. “You want more?”

“Neji…don’t ever-“

“Don’t ever what! Do what I’m good at! Do what people expect me to do?”

“I don’t expect you to do anything for me.” Minato argued. “I expect you to not do such things for me, for anyone like that.”

“You aren’t my father.”

“And you aren’t my son. But you need someone to be there for you.”

Neji frowned, looking away before takeoff his seatbelt. “I’ll walk the rest of the way.” He opened the door and left, this time, Minato didn’t follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out longer then I thought, so I had to cut it into two. I hope you guys like it.


	7. Lover Part 2

For some reason, Minato was calling him. Several times, and Neji for the life of him could not understand why; but never the less he did not care. It was clear that Minato wasn’t giving up and Neji would commend him for doing so. He wouldn’t put it past Minato to being the type to give up on someone who clearly needed help…and Neji needed help right?

“I gave Naruto’s father a blow job.” Neji said as he stared at the split ends of his hair. He was sitting at a school desk in Sasuke’s reserved studio in the Play Room.

Sasuke sat beside him getting a light shade of make-up put on as the crew worked around them putting on the finishing touches. The theme today was school related and the viewers would be the teacher while Neji and Sasuke would be the very obedient students. Neji was dressed as a girl and Sasuke was wearing a boy version of school uniform, both in a sluttier version of a typical school uniform.

Sasuke looked at him from his seat with a raised eyebrow before chuckling. “You sure do have a thing for older guy’s.”

Neji blinked. “No I don’t. I sleep with you, Ino, and Sakura with a lot of convincing, and sometimes even Lee and Tenten.”

“But other than us, how many people do you sleep with who are older then you? Jiraiya, Orochimaru, you know who…”

Neji crossed his arms, letting go of his pigtail. “You’re one to talk, exactly how many of these ‘customers’ of yours are our age?”

“I don’t sleep with them.”

“Yeah, you just do what they say.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes before sitting back in his chair. The show would begin soon but they still had time. “So only a blow job?”

“I accidently told him that I lost my virginity at eight, he wasn’t too happy about that.” Neji mumbled quiet enough for only Sasuke to hear as the crew began to clear the set.

“But you were able to give him a blow job?”

“Have you slept with Naruto yet?”

Sasuke snorted. “Why would I sleep with Naruto?”

Neji smiled before a light beeping made them both look at the camera as the countdown ended and the red light turned on.

“Stand.” Sasuke said. He and Neji stood up, Neji winking at the camera and giving a little wave before Sasuke slapped his hand. “Bow.”

They bowed, Neji could tell that the camera view changed to give the view the shot of both of their behinds, giving them all a clear view up Neji’s skirt and at Sasuke extremely tight shorts. They then sat down and Sasuke started with the script provided.

“Sensei, I brought Ne-chan here for detention. As you can see, she hasn’t been a very good girl. I think she needs to be punished.”

“I’ll be good.” Neji said twirling his hair between his fingers. “Please go easy on me.”

Off to the side, Neji’s phone went off again and Neji tried to ignore it as the computer began to go off with request as to what Sasuke should do to Neji.

* * *

 

Neji was completely tired. He had spent a great deal of time with Sasuke being spanked, tied up, and fucked by the boy all in request of the views watching them and he was now completely and utterly tired. He collapsed into bed when his phone rung beside him.

With a groan, he picked it up without looking at it. “What?”

“Is this Hyuuga Neji.”” A woman asked.

“Yes? Who is this?”

“This is a nurse at Konoha General calling about your test results.”

“I already got my test results.”

“Yes well…there was a mistake.”

Neji was wide awake, and he sat up. “Mistake! What do you mean mistake!?”

* * *

 

Neji ran into the entrance of Konoha General going up to the receptionist. “I need to talk to someone about test results.”

“Okay, please have a seat-“

“No I need them now! It’s important.”

“Sir, please, have a-“

“I’m not sitting down!” He was panicking. His worst fears building up on each other and he was beginning to think he was drowning. He had unprotected sex with Sasuke just a few hours ago…if he gave Sasuke something…

“Neji.”

Neji turned around looking at Minato who was in his lap coat and hand his hand up. “Calm down.”

“My test results…w-what’s wrong?” Neji asked stepping towards Minato.

Minato frowned. “Let’s talk in my office.”

Neji let him lead him into his office where he closed the door. Neji frowned, looking down. “How…bad is it?”

Minato sighed. “Jeez…I wish you wouldn’t look like such a kicked puppy.”

“Not look like a kick puppy? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing is wrong with your results.” Minato confessed with a sigh.

Neji blinked, staring at him for a moment before glaring at him. “You piece of shit! What the hell was that for?! Lying about something serious like that! What the hell do you want from me, I sucked your dick-“

“Not so loud.” Minato hushed him but Neji only spoke louder.

“I sucked your dick! And you don’t want to fuck me! So what the fuck do you want from me!”

“I want to help you.”

“I don’t need help. I’ve lived like this for a very long time. I’ve slept with a lot of people and have not caught anything.”

“That’s only luck Neji. One day you won’t be so lucky.”

“And when that day comes, it will be without you. So leave me the fuck alone.”

He turned to open the door but it was slammed shut as Minato stood behind him, trapping him between himself and the door. Neji swallowed at the closeness before he turned around to face Minato. “How are you going to help me?” Neji asked.

“I’ll love you.”

Neji’s eyes widen for a moment before Minato continued. “As a son…like a son. Like a father loves his son. I know you need it.”

“That isn’t what I need.” Neji reaching out and grabbing at Minato’s belt hoop.

“No Neji.”

“Come on. You know just tell me ‘no, stop, please’ doesn’t make me stop. You need to force me.” He pulled Minato closer and he could hear Minato take a deep breath.

“I’m a work.”

“That makes it even more dangerous right?”

Neji looked up at him, kissing at his neck and chin. “How are you and your wife?”

“I told her about you.”

That was a new one. Neji took a small step back and looked at him. “What did she say?”

“Well she yelled, and slapped me, and then moved out…so we’re separated as of now.” He sounded so sad…more pathetic Neji thought. But noble to say the least. “Naruto didn’t tell you?”

“I’m not friends with Naruto. So I couldn’t really tell you.”

“You don’t go to school?”

“I already have a job.”

Minato frowned, looking at him.  “As…”

Neji smirked. “A stripper.” He teased.

Minato sighed. “Neji-“

“Are you going to take care of me daddy? Put me in school. I was just in a school uniform earlier, I’ll show you the pictures if you like.” He pulled out his phone but Minato looked away.

“Just stay here while I work.”

“What makes you think I don’t have anything better to do then sit around and watch you work?”

“You look ready to drop.” Minato pointed out. “Just sleep, I’ll be here.”

Neji frowned looking at Minato before looking down at the couch. “What makes you think I want to sleep on your couch?”

“You’ve done it before?”

“I was unconscious, not asleep.”

Minato smiled. “Just get some rest.”

He went to his desk, and sat down behind his computer, clearing his throat before he began to do some work.

Neji looked around for a moment before he sat down on the couch. It as comfortable enough and he sunk down into it.

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep on it.

* * *

 

Shikamaru didn’t get him, but Minato didn’t really get him either, but Neji found himself on Minato’s couch in his office while Shikamaru was in school. There was something about Minato that…drew him towards him.

He was kind, and friendly, and even fun to be around and being rejected by him only made Neji want to be around him more.

First it was only once a few weeks that he came and spent his time on Minato’s office couch, then twice a week, then every three day, and before he knew it he was coming here every day and had been for the last three months.

Though annoying at first, Minato would always greet him at the door like a puppy and wrap his arms around Neji and hug him till he squirmed and then he would take Neji to his office and get to work. Sometimes he spent time there doing whatever on his computer and sometimes he would go on his rounds or do clinic duty. But he would always come back to take Neji to lunch (if Neji stayed that long, and he always did even though he told himself he wouldn’t stay that long). And when it was time for Minato to go, he would drive Neji home while simultaneously fighting Neji from trying to give him a blow job or hand job or any job he was capable of giving him from the passenger side.

Since the first time, Neji hadn’t had the chance to do it again. Neji usually pretended that Minato fought harder than before and it wasn’t him who was giving up so easily every time. He didn’t want to believe that was the case.

“So, you’re an artist.” Minato said looking over Neji’s shoulder one day.

“I just like to draw.” He mumbled fully focus on his work. He had a deadline coming up and had a lot of things to do. He had always planned on hiring other to help out in the future and it was beginning to become clear that he should probably hire people now. Maybe dip into the money his father lovingly left behind for him. So kind of the man.

He continued to draw before looking up and noticing that Minato was staring at him. “What?”

“You wear glasses?”

Neji blinked behind the glasses Minato was talking about. He rolled his eyes, looking away. “I only wear them to draw.” When he noticed Minato was still staring he adjusted them. “Why are you staring so hard?”

“You look…different.”

Neji smirked and took them off, biting at the end of it. “Do you have a thing for glasses Minato?”

He leaned back against the couch, spreading his legs and looking up at Minato. “Do you want to give me a facial while I wear my glasses?”

“Do you have to take every complement as a go ahead for sex? Can’t you just say thank you?” Minato asked.

“I’m trying.” Neji said reaching out and grabbing Minato’s pants, pulling him closer. “I can thank you with my mouth…or something else if you want.”

“Neji…”

“I just want to be good for you.”

Minato grabbed his hand and pulled it away. “Then just sit there and draw.”

Minato got a page and left without another word but Neji frowned, watching him go. He sat back, drumming his finger against his sketch book. No matter how many times he tried, Minato always denied him and he found himself in a mix of emotion. On one had it bothered him and made him angry and extremely horny. He wouldn’t tell Minato how many times he rutted against his couch while he was away.

On the other hand, he felt happy that he was being rejected. If Minato rejected him…then maybe he was different from the others. Maybe he did want something different from Neji other then sex…maybe he did…

Neji turned to a blank page and began to draw.

* * *

 

Neji waited outside for Minato, staring out to the falling rain before an umbrella opened up in front of him. “Ready to go?” Minato asked.

Neji stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat. “I drew you this.” Neji said holding out a drawing. “Don’t read too much into it.”

Neji knew the words were going in vain, Minato was already reading so much into it that it looked as if his head was going to explode.

He thought it was a simple drawing of Minato. He had drawn it from memory of watching Minato work at his computer, looking focused and calm with a light smile on his face as he read through emails or in Neji’s mind, looking at pictures of his family on his computer.

Minato reacted like Neji feared he would so he took the umbrella from what he was beginning to believe was just a giant puppy in disgust, and moved to walk away but before he could step out into the rain Minato grabbed him around the waist and began to hug him. “Would you stop?” Neji asked.

“Neji, you get cuter every day.”

“Uh, shut up!” Neji groaned.

Minato chuckled deeply, letting Neji go and turning him around. This time he hugged him from the front. “Thank you Neji. I love it.”

“It’s just a drawing.” Neji mumbled under his breath.

Minato let him go with a smile. “But you drew it, and you didn’t have too.”

“I was bored. You aren’t a very good host since you always leave me alone and bored.”

“This is the first time I’ve heard you complain anyway.” Minato said rolling his eyes, taking the umbrella back and beginning to head to the car. Neji followed close behind. “How is your roommate?”

“Do you really care?” Neji asked.

Minato nodded. “Of course I do. We’re friends aren’t we?”

Neji cocked his head to the side. “We’re…friends?”

“Yeah.” Minato said with a smile.

Neji smiled as well, blushing a little before moving closer. “Are you cold?” Minato asked.

“Y-yeah.” Neji said honestly.

Minato put his arm around him, bringing him closer. Neji swallowed hard for a moment. His heart was beating hard against his chest and he suddenly felt nervous. What was Minato doing to him?

He looked up at Minato who was staring back down at him. “You know…if you stand to close people will start to think you and I are sleeping together.”

“I know for a fact that you have already slept with many of my co-workers when I’m not around.” Minato said.

“Guilty.” Neji teased though he didn’t really mean it. Those time were just because he was bored but he didn’t enjoy it much. For the most part, he thought about Minato during it. “I have sex when I’m bored.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time.”

They were still close and Neji could feel Minato breathing on him. If he got any closer he could hear his heart beat.

“Neji I-“

Whatever Minato was going to say was forgotten as a car zoomed by, splashing them with water. Neji and Minato stood there silently for a moment before Minato cleared his throat. “Come to my house to dry off…if that’s okay.”

“Yeah.” Neji said with a nod. “I would appreciate that.”

* * *

 

“Here are some of Naruto’s old clothes…he’s a little bigger then you but I think they will suffice for right now, while you clothes are washed and dried. Do you think Shikamaru will worry?”

“Do you understand that Shikamaru is my roommate and not my father?” Neji asked dumping the clothes on the sink in the bathroom. “I don’t need him to know where I am.”

“I’m sure he worries about you? I w-would...“

Neji looked over at Minato who was clearing his throat and looking away “I’ll be in the living room.”

Neji nodded, watching him go before undressing. He made it all the way to the shower when he realized that he was in Minato’s house and at this very moment he was half naked. When he could be fully naked and in a towel.

He got undressed and wrapped a towel around himself before heading out to the living room. On his way, he pinned up his hair and smiled as he spotted Minato at the couch. “Minato-san.”

“Hmm?” Minato asked looking back at him and freezing.

Neji smiled as he felt Minato staring at him. He was only wearing a towel with his hair tied up and out of the way. “I can’t figure out how to work the shower.”

Minato took a deep breath before swallowing. “Why are you wearing your towel like that?”

“Like what?” Neji asked. He had the towel wrapped around him like a woman would have a towel wrapped around his torso and showing most of his legs.  

Minato sighed, walking over to Neji, standing in front of him. “I’m not having sex with you.”

“You want to don’t you.”

“You know I do.” Neji said dropping his towel letting himself be in full view of Minato.

Minato let out a breath and swallowed. “Neji…please-“

“You were really nice to me, I just want to return the favor.” He grabbed Minato’s hand and pulling it towards him, placing it on his hip. When he moved his hand, Minato didn’t move but instead came closer.

“Why are you trying so hard?” Minato asked.

“Because I really want to have sex.” Neji confessed. He put his hands up, behind his head moaning a little. “Have sex with me.”

Minato frowned looking down at Neji before he leaned closer. “I’m not going to have sex with you.”

Neji frowned for a moment, beginning to open his mouth before Minato squeezed his hip bone tightly and leaned closer. “But I’m going to make love to you.”

For a moment, Neji’s heart skipped a beat and before he knew it, Minato’s mouth was on his, kissing him passionately. The type of kiss lovers share between each other and Neji found himself at a loss as what to do.

Minato pulled away when Neji hadn’t kissed back and a smirked played on his lips. “Haven’t you kissed someone before?”

“Yes.” Neji snapped. “But I don’t know why you’re kissing me now. We’re only having se-“

“Making love.” Minato corrected grabbing Neji’s thighs and lifting him up. Instinctively, Neji wrapped his arms and legs around Minato and allowed the man to carry him into his bed room. “Something I’m beginning to understand you know nothing about.”

“Love sucks.” Neji said running his hand through Minato’s hair.

“I get that you see it that way. And I’ve tried hard to show you a different side to it.” He put Neji down carefully, stepping back and began to take off his shirt. “I can’t fight you or the desire to be with you. But I’m going to do it my way. I’m going to take care of you Neji…I’m going to love you.”

Every time Minato said the word love a pang hit Neji in the heart. Love…Minato couldn’t love him. He was disgusting, a slut and a whore. Why would Minato…do that?

Before he could even begin to understand Minato was kissing him again. Bringing him out of his thoughts and back to reality. Without thinking, he began to move his lips as well, kissing Minato back soft and nervously at first before beginning to kiss him passionately like he was sure it was meant to do.

“Are you sure you’ve kissed someone before?” Minato asked.

Neji blushed. “I usually use my mouth for something else.”

“Right.” Minato said with a chuckle. “Just follow my lead.”

Neji looked at him nervously for a moment before Minato pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him and turning around so Neji laid on top of him. For a while, it was just kissing and touching. Minato roaming his hands over Neji’s body, cupping at his ass and running lightly over his lower back and his pressed softly and sweetly against his mouth.

They rolled again to lie on their side and Minato finally, FINALLY, touch his penis and Neji thrust into his hand. He broke the kiss, panting lightly and looking down to watch Minato but the man did not move. Whenever Neji tried to thrust into his waiting palm Minato would move his hand away, making Neji groan with sadness.

“Shhh.” Minato shushed against his lips. “I’m taking care of you, my way.”

Neji met his eyes again before Minato’s lips were on his once more and his hands began to move slowly, against Neji’s erection. Neji hadn’t even notice that he had put something on his hands to make it glide effortlessly against him.

The feeling alone was making Neji clutch at Minato’s shirt, trying to keep his mouth on Minato’s but was beginning to find that this kiss was becoming sloppier as he moaned into his the older man’s mouth.

He shivered as Minato’s erection pressed against his, their erection touching briefly before Minato wrapped his hand around them both and began to stroke the both of them at the same time.

Just like his lips, Minato’s hands were soft and careful. Brushing against Neji’s sensitive parts with complete care. Though not the biggest he had ever had his mouth was watering at the thought of having Minato inside of him. Just touching it was making his hand shiver.

“P-please.” Neji moaned as Minato speed up his hand. “Please put it inside of me.”

Minato’s only response was to kiss him again, his tongue brushing against Neji’s bottom lip and asking for entrance which Neji gave willingly. Their tongue met again and Neji found himself loving it, a shivering running down his spine and right to his erection that pulsed with need. He wanted more of Minato, more of his hands, more of his lips…more of his lo-

Neji moaned into Minato’s mouth as white streams spilled onto Minato’s hands and erection, making everything wetter, everything easier to move against. The wet sounds of Minato’s hands only made him shiver harder before Minato paid closer attention to their tips together before he came as well moaning against Neji.

They laid their panting against each other before Minato rubbed his hand over Neji’s back, pulling him closer and trapping the boy’s hands between their bodies. He tried to push away but Minato only held him tighter. He should have known Minato was a cuddlier just as much as Minato should have known that Neji wasn’t.

“Get off.”

“What? Aren’t you satisfied?” Minato asked.

“Not even close.” Neji grumbled.

Minato laughed holding him closer. “You go after older men, do you ever think they can handle you?”

“You’re just old.” Neji said turning around in Minato’s arms. If he wasn’t going to let him go they might as well have more sex.

“I’m not going to do that.” Minato said.

“Please.” Neji begged, rubbing his bottom against Minato’s growing erection. “I know you want too.”

“You know you’re beautiful.” Minato whispered against his head.

Neji frowned, stopping his hips from moving and looking off in front of him.

“Have I told you yet, how much you mean to me?”

“No.” Neji said. “But I don’t see why you would tell me something like-“

“Have I told you yet, about all the happiness you bring?” Minato continued smiling against his head. “Have I told you yet, that you mean the world to me?”

Neji frowned, turning around and looking back at him. “What are you-“

Minato cupped his face, kissing his lips lightly before he leaned forward, resting his forehead against his. “Just in case I haven’t. I want you to know that, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you.”

Neji felt his heart clench and he pulled away, Minato letting him. “W-why are you saying-“

“It’s the first love poem I wrote to Kushina.” Minato said. “I figured, you’ve never hand anyone read you a love poem before. And everyone should at least once.”

Minato gave him his usual happy smile before he flopped back onto bed with a sigh, stretching before laying out his arm. “Well, goodnight.”

Neji stared at Minato, not sure what to say…or do before he laid down on the pillow. He was sure Minato wanted him in his arm, but he had never liked doing that.

“He used to hold me after we fucked.” Neji said looking at Minato.

The older man turned his head to look at him. “He? You mean that sicko that took your virginity.”

“I wanted him to take it, because being a virgin didn’t fit me. I’ve always liked sexual pleasure…as long as I can remember, I’ve always wanted it.”

Minato moved closer. “Well, I can fix that.” He pulled Neji closer, resting Neji against his chest.

“I just said-“

“I heard you.” Minato said. “And I understand that you might not want to be held after being ‘fucked’, but this isn’t what happened here.”

“I also know that.” Neji mumbled.

Minato smiled. “This is how you cuddle after making love.”

Neji felt his face heating up at the word and he ducked his head into Minato’s chest. “Shut up…”

* * *

 

Neji twitched, groaning into the hard surface he was against at the familiar tone of his phone going off. Next to him, the body next to him was waking up as well and he rolled away, not sure why he was so close but also miss guiding how close off the bed he was.

Rolling over, he found himself rolling off the bed. He fell off, groaning as he made contact on the floor and took the covers with him.

“Uh…fuck.” He groaned.

“Are you okay?” Minato asked sitting up and looking over him.

“Shut up.” Neji mumbled. He could hear the smile on Minato’s face and he reached for his phone, picking it up. “What?”

“Where are you?” Shikamaru asked.

Neji looked around for a second before sighing. “In a bedroom, naked.”

Before he could say anymore, Minato took his phone and ended the call. “What are you doing?” Minato asked.

“Relax.” Neji said standing up. “I didn’t even say your name, and I always tend to end up naked in some bedroom.”

Minato sat back with a sigh rubbing his temples.

Neji frowned, turning his back to Minato. “Also with a partner who looked disappointed once they realize what happened.”

“I don’t look disappointed.”

Neji gave the older man a look and Minato sighed grabbing Neji’s arms pulling him back as he scooted up to the edge of his bed and pulling him closer till Neji stood between his legs. “I mean I am disappointed, but not because of what we did, but because…” He sighed. “Neji you pass yourself around so quickly how can you let yourself love.”

“I don’t need love.”

Minato sighed again but smiled. “I’ll love you Neji.”

“I don’t need-“

“I’ll love you Neji till you love yourself and can love someone else.” He stood up putting his arms around Neji and kissing his head. “Let’s take a shower.”

“Together?” Neji asked as Minato lead the way.

“Well yeah, what other way would we?”

Neji smirked. “If you wanted to fuck you could have-“

“We aren’t going to fuck. As long as you’re with me, we’re never going to fuck.”

Neji sighed. “If you’re trying to get rid of me…you’re doing it right.”

Minato turned him around and pressed him against the door to the bathroom. He leaned down, kissing Neji softly on the lips before wrapping his arms around him. “I’m never going to fuck you. But one day, I might just make love to you.”

Neji swallowed down the groan forming in his mouth. Making love…fucking, whatever Minato wanted to call it, he wanted the older male inside of him. “D-do it now…” He moaned, looking up at Minato. He was already getting hard and Minato stared down at him before sighing.

“To be young again…what am I going to do with you?”

“Take care of me.”

Minato took a deep breath before sighing. “How can I say no to that?”

* * *

 

Another hand job in the shower and a lot of kissing later, Minato was off to work and had dropped Neji off back at his apartment. They continued to meet up, Minato taking him to his office or going to his house, where he was showered with kisses and touches and sweet words.

Most of their time together was spent with Minato claiming how much he loved him and Neji begging to be fucked. Neji never kissed him back and Minato never fucked him and Neji wasn’t sure about Minato but it was driving him crazy.

“I love you.”

“Shut up.” Neji groaned as he rested his head on Minato’s dining room table. They were having dinner, Minato invited him and he accepted without thinking. What was he doing here? They weren’t dating…they weren’t married…but he couldn’t get away from Minato. Something about him just drew him in.

Minato put a hand on Neji’s head, petting him and Neji turned his head to look at him. “Where is your wife?”

“With her mother.” Minato said removing his hand.

“Do you miss her?”

“I have you here.” There was that smile that made Neji’s heart beat hard but he ignored it.

“I’m not your wife.” Neji said. “If anything, you are just cheating on her with me, again.”

“I love you Neji.”

“Stop saying that.” Neji said leaning his head against his hand. “You don’t even know me.”

“I know you.” Minato said. “You are an amazing artist. You live with your best friend who you also want to sleep with.”

Neji blinked. “How do you know that?”

“You want to sleep with everyone remember.” Minato teased.

“Not that.” Neji said rolling his eyes. “That he’s my best friend.”

“Because I know.” Minato said. “Because you talk about him, and you draw him a lot. You might very well love him.”

“I don’t-“

“Right, right.” Minato said. “You don’t love or you can’t love or whatever you say to help you avoid getting hurt when you do fall in love. The moment you let yourself fall in love the moment you’ll be happy.”

Neji continued to look at Minato before crossing his arms. “What will you do if I start falling in love with you?”

Minato just laughed, putting his hand on his head before the sound of the door opening made them lifted their heads.

“Minato.”

Neji blinked, looking at Kushina as she came in. She was wearing a coat and had a bag in her hand and Minato stood up.

“Kushina…w-what are you…doing here?”

Kushina looked at Neji for a moment before looking at Minato. “I…wanted to see you. I wanted to talk. But it looks like you have a patient.”

Neji raised an eyebrow. “Patient?”

“Neji please.” Minato tried but Neji sat back, picking up his fork and sticking it into one of the carrots on his plate.

“Does your husband usually bring patients home for dinner?” Neji asked taking a bite into the carrot and hearing the crunch that followed. “Is he more of a home visit kind of guy?”

“Neji-“

“You were in the hospital.” Kushina said. “With your boyfriend?”

“My friend.” Neji said. “He’s not my real boyfriend.”

Kushina dropped her bag and she stared at Neji. “Get out.”

“Get out? I was here first.” Neji said faking offense.

“Get out!” She yelled.

“Neji, please go.” Minato said looking at Neji.

Neji blinked, staring at him. “Get out? You’re kicking me out?”

“Neji-“

“No, fuck you.” Neji snapped standing up and tipping over his plate. “Whenever I’m not sucking your dick or naked in your bed you love me, but now that she’s back I’m trash. Fuck you Minato, and fuck your wife, I’m sure you both can use a good fucking.”

He brushed by Minato, heading to the door, and slamming it on his way out.

* * *

 

Shikamaru could always tell something was wrong when Neji came into his room, and crawled under his covers with or without Shikamaru in his bed. “What’s wrong?”

“I haven’t been laid in a while. Will you fuck me?” Neji asked.

“No.” Shikamaru said. “I rather not.”

“…Right.”

It was probably the saddest Neji had sounded since Shikamaru went to visit him at his boarding school. Which told Shikamaru whatever was wrong with Neji right now had to deal with love and as far as Shikamaru knew, Neji was only seeing one person at the moment. Minato.

“Are you in love with Minato?”

For a while Neji didn’t answer and instead curled up into a tighter ball and Shikamaru lifted the covers up to look at him. “Are you…in love?”

He wasn’t sure what felt weirder, asking Neji if he was in love, or the thought that maybe Neji was in love with someone else. Someone other than…

“No.” Neji said sitting up. “I really just want to fuck him.”

“Then fuck him.” Shikamaru said laying down against his pillow, Neji moving to lie down next to him.

“He won’t fuck me…and now his wife is back in the picture.”

Shikamaru had always been able to read between the lines. The way Neji was acting, the uncertainty and nervousness in his voice, he was nervous about Minato and Kushina and where their relationship would go after this.

“If you love him, you should tell him.” Shikamaru said.

“He has a wife.” Neji pointed out.

“That hasn’t stopped you before.”

“The others don’t love their wives.”

Shikamaru looked at him before sighing, putting his own feelings aside. “You didn’t love the others either.”

This time Neji didn’t answer and instead he turned away from Shikamaru. Shikamaru leaned over him, turning off the light and was beginning to move to lay back on his own side but Neji grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Hold me.”

It was a weird command but Shikamaru didn’t argue, laying down with Neji in his arms. “I’m not going to fuck you.” He said to get Neji to laugh.

Neji laughed as well, elbowing him. “This is just a sympathy cuddlier, you couldn’t handle me.”

“I wouldn’t take you as a cuddlier.”

“I’m beginning to see it’s…charms.” Neji mumbled.

Shikamaru just hummed, beginning to fall asleep.

* * *

 

“I…” Neji cleared his throat. “I love…I love y-y…”

He didn’t think it was so hard to say, but no matter how many times he tried he couldn’t get it out of his mouth. He remembered saying it before…but he couldn’t understand why it was so hard to say it now.

“Neji, what are you doing here?”

And he probably should have tried a little more before coming here.

He looked up at Minato who blinked at him. “I…I didn’t think you would come back. Let’s go to my office.”

“Uh…no.” Neji said. “I just…wanted to…”

“Let’s go to my office.” Minato said again already walking away.

Neji watched him for a moment before following him with a frown. Once the door was closed, Minato placed his hand on his head, petting him lightly before trailing down to the back of his neck. “I’m happy to see you Neji.”

“Where is your wife?” Neji asked before he could help it.

“She’s at her mothers.”

Neji looked up at him, trying to keep his heart beat from beating too fast. “You guys…didn’t make up.”

“We made up.” Minato said moving away, putting his hands in his pants pocket. “I told her that I loved her, and I would always love her, but we fell out of love a long time ago, and that it was best that we got a divorce.”

“What did she say?” Neji asked.

“She was not happy.” Minato said chuckling. “She yelled, called me names, called you names…brought him up…it got worse before it got better but then she finally left and it was for the best.”

Neji frowned, looking at him. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine. I think…I only loved her because of Naruto…and if I can fall in love with someone else then it’s not really love is it.”

Neji felt a spark of anger fill him and he frowned. “You…already fell in love…with someone else?”

Was it the mystery man that he had cheated with before…or maybe someone else…someone younger?

Minato knocked him on the head, hard and Neji glared at him before Minato laughed. “We have so much to work on with you Neji. You need to learn to love, and learn to not be so insecure.”

“I’m not insecure.”

“About your body sure, but you are still insecure that you can be replaced.” Minato lifted Neji’s chin and stared down at him. “And I have so many things to teach you about living Neji.”

“Y-You still want me around?”

Neji smiled. “Of course I do. I love you.”

Before Neji could say anything else, Minato leaned forward and kissed him. It was the type of kiss that he drew about in his manga stories, the type of kiss in the movies of some great love affair. The type of movie…he had nightmares about; that made his heart flutter and stomach twist and his knees go weak and tears collect in his eyes because he knew…this was his undoing. Love.

“Why are you crying?” Minato asked.

“Uh…I don’t…I don’t know.” Neji confessed.

“Neji, you are so cute.” Minato said wrapping his arms around him.

“Get off!”

“Spend the night with me.”

Neji blushed but kept his face in Minato’s chest. “Why, so I can blow you and we can rub ourselves against each other.”

“You don’t enjoy that?”

“It’s not enough.” Neji said with a sigh.

Minato put a hand on his head and sighed. “Okay. Still come over. So I can make love to you.”

Neji tightened his hold against Minato’s lab coat and pressing closer. This feeling…was scary and he feared that it would not be how he wanted it.

* * *

 

He stayed in Minato’s office while he worked before heading home with him. While Minato cooked dinner, Neji looked around his house, at the pictures everywhere. Some were school pictures of Naruto when he was younger and others were of Minato and Kushina’s wedding.

Neji picked one up with his eyebrow raised. “You know Jiraiya?”

Minato looked over at him and smiled. “Yes. He’s Naruto’s godfather. You know him?”

“He’s my editor.”

Minato smiled but looked a little nervous. “Did you…sleep with him?”

“Seven times.” Neji said honestly looking at a picture of Jiraiya, Minato, and another man. He had grey hair and dark eyes and was leading closer to Minato. He wanted to ask but he put the picture back down. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know about the man Minato once loved. “Don’t worry, he thought I was legal.”

“T-that doesn’t help.” Minato said.

Neji smiled and shrugged turning around. “What’s for dinner?”

“Ramen.” Minato said with a smile holding up two bowls.

Neji rolled his eyes. “You aren’t funny.”

“Yeah I am.” Minato said with a smile before setting it down on the table. “Let’s eat.”

“Right…” Neji said sitting down next to him.

He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, but Minato did most of the work at carrying the conversation. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything and Minato continued to say that it was cute. Their conversation slowly dissolved to light touching and Minato looking at him with those blue eyes that swallowed him in and made his heart flutter.

He wasn’t sure how they made it to the bathroom, food forgotten and his back pressed against the door, him clutching at Minato’s shirt while Neji staring down at him.

“Say it.” Minato said.

“S-say what?” Neji asked.

Minato leaned closer, kissing Neji on the neck, nibbling at his ear. “Tell me what you want?”

Neji groaned swallowing. “P-please…please…make l-love to me…”

Minato grabbed his hips, squeezing them before kissing him on the lips. Neji opened his mouth, allowing the older man’s tongue to enter his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, putting his arm around Minato’s neck and pulling himself closer.

Knowing that Minato was just as hard as he was in his pants was enough to make Neji begin to take off their clothes. Minato wanted it just as much as he was, and he couldn’t understand why he was taking so long to get his clothes off.

He was on his way to slipping his hands into Minato’s pants when they were grabbed and their kiss broke. “I would suggest tying you up, but I’m afraid you would enjoy that too much.”

The thought alone made him shiver and he moaned wanting to be tied up by Minato, wanting him to tie him down and fuck him. Instead Minato kissed him while his mouth was open, opening the door and leading the way into his bedroom.

He fell back onto the bed, looking down at him before he began to unbutton his shirt, slowly, too slowly for Neji’s liking and the male groaned, widening his legs and looking up at him. He slipped his own hand between his legs, squeezing his erection before trailing his hand up his stomach and revealing white skin. He pushed off his shirt as Minato put his knees down on the bed between Neji’s legs. He ran his hand up Neji’s torso, before he leaned down kissing him on the lips.

As Minato settled down on top of him, rubbing his own erection against Neji’s, the younger male moaned into their kiss, putting his hands on Minato’s chest. He could map out the parts that he liked most about Minato. The muscles he hid so well under his suits and lab coat. Rough plains of an older male that…that loved him. His beautiful tan skin compared to his own pale white.

He moaned against Minato’s mouth, pulling away to pant against it before he found himself begging. “Please, please.”

“I got you.” Minato said lifting himself up a little and unbuttoning the younger males pants. He unzipped them slowly, slipping his hand in and squeezed around the outline of Neji’s erection. “Just hold on.”

He leaned down, kissing Neji’s stomach, and trailing his tongue down, grabbing Neji’s hips and kissing the hip bone as he began to pull down Neji’s tight black underwear and jeans. He continued to kiss his way down to Neji’s erection, wrapping his hand around the base. Neji shuddered, spreading his legs more and sitting up some to watch as he panted lightly.

Minato kissed the head of his erection softly before opening his mouth and swallowing Neji into his mouth. Neji moaned thrusting lightly into Minato’s mouth. He hung his head back and let Minato suck him off better than Neji thought. He wasn’t as good as Neji but it was still pretty good in Neji’s books.

“M-Minato…”He moaned, running his hand through his hair and moaning as Minato licked and lavished at his tip while he massaged and squeezed his balls while his other hand probed and rubbed his entrance.

Slowly, he slipped his thumb inside of him and Neji tightened around him just to show him how tight he was inside.

Minato seemed to get the point because he moaned around Neji’s tip before he looked up at the younger male before removing his mouth, and instead licking his fingers.

Neji breath began to pick up at the thought of what was coming next.  Minato entered him slowly with his middle finger and Neji loosened up some to remind him that he wasn’t that tight. A moment later a second finger joined in and Neji twitched inside Minato’s mouth.

“M-Minato…”He moaned as Minato stretched him out with two fingers before adding another. This one joined the others, moving and stretching him out, reaching deep inside of him and brushing against that spot that made him shiver. “T-there.” He moaned. “Please, right t-there.”

Minato removed his mouth and looked up at him. “Right to here?”

He pressed up against it harder while Minato began to jerk him off at the tip quickly was enough to undue Neji.

He came in Minato’s hand, his head thrown back against the pillow as Minato continued to milk his prostate with hard presses.

When Minato removed his hands he leaned forward, kissing Neji on the lips before he removed his own pants, while also pulling out a condom from his back pocket. He put the end of the condom in his mouth as he took off his pants and Neji had to admit it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

“Y-you don’t have to use a condom.” Neji said panting, grabbing his penis and beginning to stroke it to hardness.

Minato looked at him before taking the condom out of his mouth. “How many people have you been with since your test?”

“You don’t trust that I would use protection then?”

“You don’t want to use it now.” Minato pointed out.

Neji stared at him for a moment before he looked away, stopping his hand. “I…didn’t…like them very much…and I…guess I…like like you.”

Minato stared at him for a moment before laughing. “Like, like…Neji…you’re adorable.” He tossed the condom to the side and crawled back on bed with Neji. He got between his legs. He reached into the draw by his bed and pulled out some lotion.

“You don’t have lube?” Neji asked.

“I don’t have anal sex all the time.” Minato said.

Neji rolled his eyes, pushing Minato away and going to his coat pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube. “You carry that around?” Minato asked.

Neji nodded, pushing Minato down to lay down on his back while he poured lube onto his hand, and rubbing it over Minato’s standing erection. Minato watched him, staring up at him. “You are practically drooling.” Minato said.

Neji was. He knew he was because the thought of this going inside of him after so long of seeing it, feeling it against his cock, having it in his mouth, it was finally going in where he wanted it to go. “M-Minato.” He moaned saddling over Minato’s hip as he continued rub a sufficient amount of lube onto Minato before he hovered over it.

He was ready to slam himself down but Minato grabbed his hips. “Slowly Neji.”

Neji just groaned but he did as he was told, letting Minato fill him slowly. It was agonizing, and it didn’t help that Minato held his hips and kept him from thrusting down to fast but he was making sure it wouldn’t be easy on Minato either.

He tightened himself around Minato, hovering over him and leaned forward, just enough to pretend to kiss him. Just as Minato began to lean forward to kiss him back, his focus gone, Neji slammed himself down quickly and cried out as he pierced himself on Minato and began to move quickly.

“N-Neji.” Minato groaned putting his hand on his hips.

“Shut up.” Neji grumbled out as he rolled his hips just the way he had before when he road someone. He angled it right to make sure his prostate was constantly brushed by Minato’s penis. He had wanted this for so long, he wasn’t going to let Minato ruin it.

That was the plan, but he was so focused into his own pleasure he didn’t notice as Minato wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over, to be on top. “No…” Neji said between a mix of a moan and a groan. He was moaning because Minato was right up against his prostate and as he panted, drool slipped out of his mouth.

“I’m not going to just fuck you Neji.”

“Please…please fuck you.” Neji moaned running his hands through Minato’s hair and kissing his face. “I-I want it.”

“Neji-“

“I want it please. Minato, please fuck me-“

“Neji.” Minato barked pulling back some and Neji groaned.

“No…”

“Neji, I’m not going to fuck you. I’m going to-“

“No, no.” Neji said shaking his head. “Don’t make love to me. Fuck me…fuck me like I’m slut…I’m a slut.”

“Neji stop.” Minato frowned, grabbing Neji’s face and making him looking at him. “You aren’t like that.”

Neji stared up at him, tears were in his eyes and Minato pressed their foreheads together. “You aren’t a slut…you aren’t disgusting…and I am in love with you because of you, not because of what you do to me.”

Neji swallowed, feeling that fluttering feeling in his heart. Tears began to roll down his face for reason he couldn’t understand but Minato kissed them away. He put his arms around Neji, one arm under his shoulders and the other holding his head up as he began to pull out till only the tip remained before he pushed back in, striking Neji right on the prostate.

From this angle, Neji could make out Minato leaving and enter him and something about seeing it while in Minato’s arms only made him shudder. He tightened his hold against Minato, moaning between them as Minato panted and spoke over him. Claiming that he loved him, claiming that he was beautiful and worth wild, and how he would never let him go.

The words that he thought would make him feel ill at hearing were instead only making the burning feeling in his stomach spark brighter, fueling his desire and invoking moans of half spoken words he wanted to say back. He wanted Minato to know that he didn’t deserve him…that he should let him go…but instead only moans filled the air between them as Minato rocked his body into Neji.

Their lips meet again, but they couldn’t manage to actually kiss, instead moaning against each other as Minato speed up some, slamming into Neji and forcing moans and pants out of him.

“M-Min…nato.” Neji moaned out as he began to reach his end. He didn’t want it to end, but the harder Minato thrust into him the closer he was getting to his end. “I-I…”

“I love you.” Minato whispered against his mouth before he captured his lips into a kiss as he slammed into Neji with one powerful thrust and began to fill Neji with his hot seeds.

He was sure it would be like other times he was filled by someone’s seed, but this time it felt hotter, more intense passionate as Minato held him close and kissed him after proclaiming his love. It was only moments after he was filled that he was coming as well, holding onto Minato so tightly, fearing that at any moments he would be ripped from his arms.

* * *

 

“What’s wrong? Isn’t this what you wanted?” Minato asked.

“It was.” Neji said. “I mean…it is…I think…” Neji said rest against his chest.

“But you don’t look happy.” Minato said. “It’s been a while since I’ve been with a man…”

“Sex is sex no matter who you are or what gender…”

“Was I-“

“You were good.” Neji said. “I enjoyed it…but…”

“But what?”

Neji sat up, and looked at him before sighing. “I think you should go back to your wife.”

Minato stared at Neji for a moment before sitting up. “Where is this coming from?”

“You love her don’t you…you want to be with her…just go back to her.”

“I do love my wife…but the feelings were never mutual.” Minato sat back against the head board of the bed and sighed. “The reason I cheated was because I never really felt love from her…that’s why I reconnected with Kakashi.”

Neji blinked, sitting on his knees. “This is the first time you mentioned his name.”

“I don’t like to think about him too much.” Minato said. “He’s like you…a lot like you.” He laughed looking at Neji. “He’s a manga artist…a sex addict…though he wasn’t as lucky as you were.” He pushed some hair out of Neji’s face, running the back of his fingers against his cheek. “He’s not as cute as you too. He’s more of a rugged handsome…Grey hair, even though he’s younger then me…a genus in his own right but also kind of a pervert…like you.” He smiled at Neji before sighing.

“How many people are you in love with?” Neji asked. “Your wife…your boyfriend. Do you just fall in love so easily?”

Minato smiled at him before he leaned closer. “Don’t forget you…I love you too Neji.”

Neji swallowed hard, looking down. “I…thought you were…just saying that in the moment.”

“I wasn’t.” Minato said. “I love you, from the bottom of my heart all the way up to the moon.” Minato leaned in the rest of the way till their head forehead. “And I’ll make sure you love me too.”

“M-Minato…”

Minato kissed him on the lips and chin and neck. Slowly, Neji laid down on his back while Minato kissed him everywhere, kissing him on the lips.

“You can’t love me…” Neji said.

Minato smiled down at him. “Watch me.”

It was the smile Neji pretend didn’t break his heart every time he saw it. The smile that made his stomach turn and his palms sweet and his mind go hazy. The type of smile he always wanted Hiashi to give to him but could never get out of the man. The smile of someone who loved him.

Neji stared back up at him before wrapping his arms around Minato’s neck and for the first time he could really remember, put everything into the kiss.

* * *

 

“Breakfast, breakfast, we’re going to get breakfast.”

Neji rolled his eyes as he followed Minato to a nearby diner that Minato hadn’t stopped talking about since he woke up (which was too god damn early. Even after two more rounds of sex in the bed and another in the shower, Minato was way too hyped up for someone claiming they didn’t have enough energy last time.).

But overall, Minato made him smile even when he woke him up. He had never woken up to lips anywhere around his lips. They were usually around his dick or sucking on his nipple or rimming him, but waking up to someone kissing him on his lips and whispering how much he loved him and how it was time to start the day.

Minato didn’t take his hands off of him and when they were touching in a sexual matter, he rubbed his back, hugged him from behind as he got dressed, kissed his head and mouth and would look at Neji with such devotion that Neji was beginning to think he was dreaming.

“Hey.”

Neji looked up at Minato to see the male smiling back at him. “I love you.”

Neji blushed looking away. “You don’t have to keep saying it. I heard you the first seven times.”

“Well that’s not going to work. I’m off my quota, I need to catch up.” Minato said holding out his hand.

Neji stared at it for a moment before he reached out, taking his hand and he opened his mouth. “I think I love-“

The first thing he was aware of was a loud noise before something hitting him in the shoulder stopped him from speaking and the growing pain there made him look at the growing red spot on his shoulder. Not his shoulder…that was almost at his heart…but where was it-

Minato coughed, something wet splattering against Neji’s face and Neji looked up to see that Minato’s chest was also bleeding, but also from his mouth before he slowly began to fall forward onto Neji.

Everything seemed to be going on at slow motion and he was beginning to be aware of his own breathing. People around them were screaming and running before another loud bang rang out. And as Neji felt everything around him getting darker he realized he knew that noise.

It was…a gun shot.

* * *

 

When he woke up he was lying in a hospital bed. Shikamaru was sitting next to him and he stood up when he noticed Neji waking up. “Neji.”

Neji tried to stand up but Shikamaru stopped him. “You’re hurt remember?”

Hurt? Neji tried to raise his left arm but it felt numb. He pushed aside his hospital shirt and took notice to the bandage he had. “W-what happened?”

“You were shot.”

“Shot?” Neji asked looking at him. “B-by who? Where’s Minato?”

Shikamaru frowned, looking at him before taking a deep breath. “Neji…calm down.”

“Shikamaru…where is he?”

Shikamaru didn’t look at him and Neji opened his mouth to speak again when the door slammed open. Neji looked up just as Naruto rushed in. Lee and Sasuke trying to stop him but didn’t get to him on time before he got to Neji and punched him in the face. “You fucking bitch!”

“Naruto!” Lee grabbed him and pulled him away kicking and screaming.

“You fucking bitch! I’ll fucking kill you, you disgusting bitch!”

“Naruto stop it!” Lee said.

Neji looked at him before looking at Shikamaru. “S-Shikamaru…what-“

“You killed my parents!” Naruto yelled already in tears. Lee was trying to drag him out and even some nurses were beginning to come in as well at the commotion. “You disgusting bitch!”

Neji frowned, looking at Shikamaru again for clarification. The Nara didn’t meet his eyes but he did speak. “Kushina…shot Minato in the back, piercing his lung…The bullet went through him and into your shoulder…then she turned the gun on herself…through the head.”

Neji couldn’t breathe for a moment before he let out a breath, putting his hand over his heart. Tears collected in his eyes before they flooded over and began to roll down his face. No…no…this…this couldn’t be happening. Not Minato…anyone but Minato.

He was becoming aware that he was sobbing, loudly because everyone around him got quite, even Naruto stopped yelling and was looking at him with his own tears in his eyes. He slammed his hand against the bed, several times before Shikamaru put his arms around him. Neji wanted to push him away, wanted to scream and fight, but instead he openly sobbed into Shikamaru’s chest.

He…he had loved Minato and now he…

He tightened his fist into Shikamaru’s clothes. The reality of loneliness overwhelming him.

 


	8. Sex is the best Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some help guys, I have an idea for all the chapters expect for chapter 12. I have no idea what I want to do. If you guys have any suggestion on who you want to see Neji having sex with comment and let me know. Just to let you know Neji will be having sex with Pain, Kabuto, Itachi, CHouji, and Kiba (not in that order). Please let me know.

“Hey, is Neji okay?”

Shikamaru couldn’t believe people were still asking him that. Well…no, maybe believe wasn’t the word. It was probably, he couldn’t understand why people were asking him that when it was clear as day that Neji was anything but okay and trying desperately to cover it up.

He was also surprised that so many of their friends could pick up on it. Even Naruto was able to get out of his own funk of sadness to comment on how awful Neji looked.

And awful was the word. They didn’t see Neji when they were alone in their apartment. He stopped pretending to laugh and pretending to flirt and pretending that he was himself and where he just sat his room failing at trying not to cry or where he would have nightmares when he was able to get to sleep about Minato getting shot in front of him and dying in his arms, or the almost violent sounding sex he would have with people Shikamaru had never seen before.

They had rules about that, about Neji just bringing home strangers. Everyone Neji brought home knew who his roommate was and after a meeting or ‘interview’ as their friends called it, Shikamaru would approve or deny the person access to their house. He wasn’t an idiot to think that the people he denied to have sex in his apartment weren’t having sex with Neji at their own or some hotel, but he had a say in who could and couldn’t be in his own apartment and Neji respected that…but now Neji didn’t seem to care or notice he was doing it.

“Well.” Shikamaru said leaning back in his chair, twirling his pen around. “He is right over there. You could ask him.”

Lee frowned, looking over at Neji who was flirting with someone at the door to Lee’s dorm room that he shared with Chouji. Shikamaru had convinced Neji to come over and hang out, just to get the male out of their house and he was acting like his normal self…but it was just an act.

“I know but…my wild rose always pricks me with his thrones when I try to ask him if he’s okay.” Lee said with a frown.

“I don’t see what his problem is.” Naruto grumbled from the bed he was laying on and doing homework. Sasuke sat against the headboard while Chouji occupied his desk. Lee sat on his own desk and Shikamaru took Lee’s bed that he had been sharing with Neji who had for the most part sat quietly while the others worked or talked before he spotted a guy who constantly passed the room, looking in several times. “It wasn’t his father.”

Shikamaru turned his eyes to Neji who, while facing his body towards the boy he was talking to, his eyes were on Naruto. A look of hate and sadness flooding into them before he looked at the boy again and grabbed his hands and walked off with him.

“Neji…Neji!” Shikamaru called after him before sighing when Neji didn’t return.

“Just let him go.” Sasuke said. “Sex helps him forget and I’m sure he wants to forget.”

“Why is he so upset?” Naruto asked. “He’s the reason he’s dead.”

“He knows that Naruto.” Shikamaru said. “And you being angry at him won’t help.”

Though half the time Shikamaru wasn’t sure Neji noticed. Since his parent’s death, Naruto had been a little more hostile towards everyone but Neji the most. He knew one day Naruto would realize who awful that was and would get over it but right now he was just getting his anger out. Even though Naruto was hostile, Neji didn’t seem to pay any attention to the boy. That was actually the first time he had seen Neji look Naruto’s way.

Since Minato’s death, Neji avoided Naruto like the plague and he was sure it wasn’t because of grief. He was sure if he had told the male that Naruto would be here, he would not have come with him and upon spotting the blond, Neji had shut himself off from the others around him, sitting in silence and pretending to be nothing but decoration.

“Maybe he was in love.” Choji said.

Sasuke laughed once. “Love? Neji has never been in love and I don’t think he ever will. The only thing he loves is sex and there is no room for love of another person and love for sex.”

Shikamaru looked at him. It was curious…Neji must not have told Sasuke about his love for his own uncle. He had thought the boy would have told Sasuke at least because they both bonded over the fact that their uncle had slept with when they were younger.

“I’m sure, Neji just misses Minato as a lay.”

“You bastard!” Naruto snapped and Shikamaru sighed. He was beginning to think Sasuke was doing that just to argue with Naruto. “Don’t talk about my father like that.”

Shikamaru just looked away, looking towards the door and wondering where Neji had gone and hoping that he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

* * *

 

Sex wasn’t the same.

Neji stared straight ahead of him as he laid with his arms crossed under his head. He wasn’t enjoying it and he was beginning to feel as if he was wasting his time as the boy he picked up thrust into him. Using him anyway he wanted and Neji didn’t care.

“U-uh, I’m going to come.” The boy said over him, holding onto Neji’s hips.

“Hurry up then.” Neji mumbled lifting his upper body and beginning to move his own hopes of ending this quickly.

It only took three more moves of his hips till the boy started making weird noises as he began to come into the condom.

Just to make sure, Neji checked the time. It had only taken six minutes and he sighed, looking down between his legs at his limp cock. It hadn’t even twitched and it bothered him to think that it wouldn’t work ever again…because of Mi-

He removed himself from the boy’s lap and moved to get dress as the boy laid back. “Wow…that was incredible. We should do this again.”

“I doubt I have time for that.” Neji mumbled.

“Come on, that was really good baby.” The boy grabbed Neji’s shoulder and Neji turned around quickly pushing him off.

“Fuck off dick.” Neji snapped. “That fucking sucked. I could barely feel your pencil dick.”

The boy glared back at him. “Well fuck off to you to bitch.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Neji said leaving, the door slammed behind him.

Inside his pocket his phone buzzed to life in the familiar buzz that he set for Jiraiya. He pulled out his phone, heading away from Lee and Chouji’s room and towards the exit.

“What?”

“Neji, I didn’t expect you to answer your phone.”

“And yet, you still called me.” Neji mumbled. “What do you want?”

“I need to talk to you, in person.”

“What for?” Neji asked already annoyed as he made it out of the dorm building and heading towards the main street.

“It’s about your manga…it’s really important.”

“Fine, I’ll be right there.”

Before Jiraiya could say anything else Neji hung up the phone. Once he made it to the main street he waved down a cab already having a feeling what the conversation was about.

He didn’t need Jiraiya to tell him that his manga wasn’t doing well, he knew it wasn’t the moment he killed off the main character without any warning. It had gone from a romantic love story to a very sad story of a kid who still couldn’t get over the fact that his girlfriend was dead. His manga probably wouldn’t last much longer and he wasn’t really sure he even wanted to continue it but he still Jiraiya wanted to say something about it.

A taxi pulled up in front of him and he moved to open the passenger door.

“Hey! You have to get in the back!” The cab driver began to argue but Neji closed the door and reached out, grabbing him between the legs, palming his crotch.

“Shut up and drive.” He mumbled reaching into his pocket and pulling out a condom, opening it with his free hand and teeth before slipping the condom in his mouth while he stroked the drivers erection to full hardness before going down and slipping the condom down over the erection with his mouth.

“W-where too…”

Neji reached his hand into his back pocket where he pulled out his wallet and opened it, pulling out a card and handing it over to the driver as he kept his mouth over his erection, bobbing his head as the man drove.

* * *

 

“Do you have a mint?” Neji asked sitting down at Jiraiya’s cubical.

“Uh...sure.” Jiraiya said going into his draw and pulling out a mint from inside the draw full of pens.

Neji nodded thanks, slipping it into his mouth and sighed. “I know it sucks.”

“You know it sucks…but you still forced me to publish it.” Jiraiya said.

Neji rolled his eyes. “No one held a gun to your head.”

“Hey, I’m just your editor, not your boss. You pay me to edit your work. But…Dawn Love was one of the best romantic manga’s around…and you just threw it away.”

“I’m over it.” Neji said looking away. “I was thinking of switching gears to things I know.”

“What is that?”

“Hentai.”

Jiraiya blinked before sighing. “Though I would appreciate editing that…I think…you really don’t want that.”

“Oh…you think?”

Jiraiya nodded before leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees and sighed. “Neji…I know you miss him-“

“Stop.” Neji said standing up to leave but Jiraiya stood up as well.

“I miss him too, everyone does, he was a great guy, but that was a while ago.”

Neji resisted the urge to stab him in the throat with a pencil as he glared at him before turning and walking away. He headed out of the editing office and to the elevator, slamming his fingers against the button before Jiraiya caught up to him.

“Neji, just hear me out. This isn’t about him.”

Neji ignored him, looking at the elevator, willing it to hurry. He pressed against the button a few more times.

“I have a friend in Okinawa who needs some help with his manga. One of his guys quit and he need someone to help him out with his manga. And you do everything yourself. I think it would be a good idea to have a break from all this and just work for him.”

The elevator doors opened but Jiraiya grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from entering it. Neji turned around looking at Jiraiya who was looking at him. “He asked for you.”

“Asked for me?”

Jiraiya nodded. “You are really talented Neji. And while Dawn Love may not be able to recover from this recent…death but your work is one of the best I’ve seen, and to start at such a young age, maybe one day could be turned into something bigger. I’m talking anime…television shows…movies!” Jiraiya smiled at him before patting his shoulder. “Just think about it. He’s a child manga prodigy like you, you should really consider seeing him.”

Neji looked at him before turning and getting into the elevator. Just as the doors closed he spoke. “I’ll…think about it.”

Jiraiya smiled. “I’ll tell him you said yes.”

“No I-“

The elevator doors closed and he sighed shaking his head, not sure what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Everything had happened really quickly.  After talking to Jiraiya two days later the man had called him about a plane that he needed to catch tomorrow and how the manga artist would be waiting for him at the airport.

He only left a note for Shikamaru about leaving before he found himself on the plane, first class.

“I’m on the plane so stop calling me.” Neji snapped into the phone to Jiraiya.

“But I-“

Before Jiraiya could say anything else, he hung up the phone with an annoyed huff before he looked around the first class area. He hoped someone around here would be worth joining the mile high club with but no one stood out to him. He was beginning to wonder if he should just nap instead before a tall man stepped onto the plane and Neji sat up.

He looked decent in every way. Tall, and although he had grey hair, he didn’t look too old, or old at all, but of course, older then him. Everything about him stood out and as he stood by Neji and put his bag on the overhead Neji got a better look at him. He had one dark eye, and the other one was red with a large scar going down over it. The only thing that concerned Neji a little was the fact that he had on a face mask. He didn’t like dealing with sick people, and sick people on a plane was even worse. But it was a true crime against nature to have such a hot man sick with some sort of illness.

It was his luck (or maybe not luck if the man was sick) that he sat down next to him and Neji watched him get comfortable. He was wearing black pants with suspenders and a white shirt and black tie but Neji couldn’t guess what his profession. He spotted a gold watch and his shoes looked expensive so he assumed he was doing well.

He got himself comfortable in his seat before taking a deep breath and sighing and Neji looked away. Well he wasn’t coughing…so that was a good sign.

“I have to admit.” The man suddenly said lacing his fingers together. “You are younger than I thought you would be.”

Neji looked back at him. Taking a moment to wonder if he was on the phone before blinking. “Um…are you talking to me?”

“Yes.” He said turning to look at him. “You are sitting next to me.”

Neji’s eyebrow twitched before crossed his arms. “Okay…then what do you mean by ‘younger than you thought’?”

“That you are younger than I thought.” He looked at Neji before looking up in thought. “I thought that was stated very clear.”

He really didn’t have the patience for this and the plane hadn’t even taken off and he was already over it. “Do you plan to talk the whole time?”

“Not if you have a better idea what I could use my mouth for?”

Neji could think of a few things but he looked away instead. Maybe if he didn’t look at the man maybe wouldn’t speak again…but then again, he hadn’t been looking at the man when he spoke before so that probably wasn’t going to work.

The flight attendants began to go over the safety rules before lift-off and as they finally got out into the air he let out a breath, unbuckling his seat belt and relaxing in his chair.

“So you want to go fuck.”

Did…he just hear that?

Neji looked over at the man who was looking back at him. “What did you say?”

“I asked if you wanted to fuck, in the bathroom. The mile high club?”

Neji stared at him for a moment before blinking. “You…want to fuck?”

“Yes.” Kakashi said. “If that’s okay with you.”

Neji wasn’t sure what to say and for a moment he could only nod. He had said it so casually…no one had ever offered sex so casually.

He got up and followed the man to the bathroom. It was a tight space, more spacious then a regular bathroom but still pretty tight for the two of them. “You don’t have anything do you?” Neji asked looking at the man.

“Are you suggesting we don’t use a condom?” The man asked pulling one out. “Dangerous lifestyle you’re living there.”

Neji rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t implying that.” He snapped. “I was implying that your face mask gives me the creep. I don’t want herpes or anything.”

“Well lucky I don’t have that and I’m not going to kiss you either.”

Neji growled. “I don’t want you to!”

“No worries. The mask is because planes are disgusting. If it bothers you I can take it off.”

Before Neji could speak he watched the man grab his face mask and took it off. Only to reveal another one with a smile drawn on it.

Neji stared at him. “I’m sure you think that’s funny.”

“Isn’t it?” The man smiling with his eyes.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Neji said turning his back to him. He unzipped his pants, slipping them down his hips and legs before bracing himself against the wall, pushing his bottom back a little to press it against the man.

He was stroking himself off slowly with one hand while the other attempted to tear off with his other hand. Neji took it instead, ripping it open with his mouth before holding it back to him. “Could you hurry up?”

“Eager much?” The man asked.

Neji rolled his eyes, slipping his fingers into his mouth getting them nice and wet before going back and pushing two of his fingers inside of him. He thrust them in and out of himself slowly spreading his fingers open to prepare himself slowly.

The mane seemed to want to help, spitting on Neji’s fingers as he retreated them out of himself. When Neji was sure he was finally prepared and removed his fingers. He didn’t even have to say anything as the man was already there probing at his entrance with the head of his cock testing the tightness of the muscles before pushing in.

Neji let out a gasp, shuddering at being filled but still not ultimate pleasure from being penetrated. He tightened around the man, making sure he at least enjoyed himself thought he wasn’t sure why it mattered to him.

“I see you aren’t a virgin.”

“W-what gave it away?” Neji asked between slightly grunts. “My w-willingness to j-just come into the b-bathroom with a stranger?”

The man laughed with a deep chuckle before he pulled out, grabbing Neji’s leg and lifting it up and pressing Neji against the wall. “What gave it away was how loose you are.”

Neji glared back at him, his eyebrow twitching. Loose? He was anything but loose. He was about to bark out a response before the man thrust back in, this time the angle was different and a jolt of pleasure sent right through his body to his cock making it shoot up.

“Ah…ah…”He bit his lip, growling to himself trying to change angles so the man didn’t thrust up against it.

The seemed to recognize this and shifted as well, thrusting with perfect aim and hitting Neji right on the prostate every time. “S-stop…” Neji mumbled through clenched teeth.

“Stop? When you’re drooling over yourself?”

Neji closed his mouth. He hadn’t even noticed but the sudden on take of pleasure was…pretty fucking amazing.

“What’s wrong? You don’t…like pleasure…m-more of a…pain kind of guy?” The man slapped his ass hard and Neji cried out, his balls tightening.

Oh fuck him. He bit his lip putting his hand on the wall and meeting Kakashi’s thrust. He gave up trying to get the man to avoid his prostate and gave into the pleasure as best he could without thinking of Minato.

“F-fuck…”He hid his face in his arms. Not now…of all times, don’t fucking cry now. He swallowed it down and pushed harder back against Mina- the man inside of him. This time he made sure he hit his prostate right on wanting to get overtaken by any overwhelming sense of pleasure.

“Yeah…ride that dick.”

Neji didn’t need to be asked twice. He made sure to ride it hard, impaling it inside of him as hard as he could tightening himself around the dick and bringing out moans from the man. “Now who’s loose?”

“F-fuck.” The man said tightening his hands on Neji’s hips and meeting his thrust. “Fuck this ass…”

“Yeah, fuck my ass.” Neji moaned out. “Ah…fuck it…fuck it.”

It was getting rougher. The man ran his hand up Neji’s shirt and grabbed at his shoulder, holding it tight. “Take this dick…take it.”

He was taking it, but he wasn’t sure how much more he could take much more. “I-I’m going to cum…”

“Cum on this dick.”

“Ah…c-cumming. Cumming!”

He came, hard, screaming as the man tightened around him. He threw his head back, grabbing onto the man shoulder before pushing back, pressing the man’s back against the other wall until he tripped and fell, sitting on the toilet.

Neji came down from his own high before spreading his leg, and grabbing onto the man’s knees and began to ride him. “Come for me. Come for me.” Neji said slamming his ass down onto the dick.

The man leaned forward, grabbing Neji’s legs again and lifting his legs up and thrusting up into him. “Shit…I’m going to destroy this ass.” The man growled into his ear.

Neji moaned at the words, his erection twitching and growing at the words. “Ah…d-do it…fuck me…fuck me.”

He continued hard, fucking up into Neji quickly and with enough power to drive Neji wild before he slammed up, growling as he came inside Neji. Though he couldn’t feel the usual sensation of cum filling him up, but he felt the condom expanding. It wasn’t the same sensation that he liked but it was enough to tie him over.

The man let his legs go and Neji sighed, staying seated as he caught his breath. The man panted over him harder than Neji thought someone should. “Are…are you okay?” Neji asked between pants.

“Y-yeah…j-just an old…old man.” The man said. He took a deep breath before laughing. “Well, that was relaxing. Thank you Neji.”

For a moment Neji didn’t say anything before it registered to him. “I…didn’t tell you my name.”

“No, you didn’t.” He said. “But Jiraiya made sure our seats would be together.”

“You know…Jiraiya?”

“He is my editor.”

His editor. Jiraiya had a few manga artist who used him as their editor, but Neji was only supposed to me one specifically. “You’re…the manga artist I’m supposed to meet?”

He looked back as the man smiled at him and nodded. “Hello. My name is Hatake Kakashi.”

Kakashi. The name ran through his head. He had heard the name before…but for a moment he couldn’t think where he heard it.

“We should go back to our seats.” Kakashi said.

Neji nodded in agreement getting up. He was right. He cleaned himself up before putting back on his pants, zipping them up when the name finally came to him. He turned around, his eyes widen. “Y-you’re…”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow before smiling and nodding. “Yes. I knew Minato.”

That wasn’t the words Neji would use. Knew wasn’t the word. Minato loved him…and Kakashi had just…slept with him like it was nothing. Minato patted him on the head before leaving Neji standing there.

Neji frowned looking away for a moment. He wasn’t sure what to do. This was Kakashi, but he did not know what to do about it. This was Kakashi…who slept with Minato…who had made Minato fallen in love with him…who was a-

“You’re a sex addict.” Neji said out loud following Kakashi back to their seats.

Kakashi looked over at him before cocking his head to the side. “Did the mind blowing sex give it away?”

“Mi…someone told me you were.”

Kakashi blinked before nodding taking his seat. “Oh, so you are the kid Minato was sleeping with before his death.”

Neji flinched looking away. “He…talked about me?”

“Yeah.” Kakashi said. “He talks about everyone he’s in love-“

Neji stood up, and headed back to the bathroom. He couldn’t hear that, especially from Kakashi. He shut the door, beginning to lock it but the door was pushed open and he looked up as Kakashi pushed his way inside as well. “What the hell are you-“

“I thought you wanted another round. You do remember what you just pointed out, that I’m a sex addict.” He was unzipping his pants.

More sex…it wasn’t something he really wanted to do. This was Kakashi…the man of that…that…

“I-I’m going to be sick.” Neji said putting a hand on his stomach.

“Well, I know it isn’t my best pick up like but I thought since we were both sex addicts that it would be-“

He didn’t get to finish as Neji couldn’t hold back and he vomited on Kakashi’s pants legs. “S-sorry…”

“-Simpler."

* * *

 

The rest of the plane ride was pretty awkward, in Neji’s opinion and not just because he threw up on his boss but because it was fucking Kakashi. Who seemed to frequently talk to Minato even when he and…they were together…but Kakashi wasn’t…

“She did this.”

Neji looked over at Kakashi who hadn’t put down a manga he was reading. “Did what?” Neji asked.

“Cut me.”

Neji blinked, looking towards his eye. “Can’t see out but it looks pretty cool right. Red eye and a scar, girls go wild for it.”

“And…did it?”

Kakashi looked at him before giving her a lopsided smile. “Kushina did it.”

Kushina…Minato’s wife and murder. It still replayed in his mind Minato being shot in the back and him getting hit in the shoulder. It hurt frequently and he frequently tried to drown and dull the pain with weed, alcohol, and sex…but when people touched it…it brought back memories…bad memories.

“So…she found out about you two?”

“Of course she did. Minato has that habit of being kind and too nice for his own good and is willing to tell his wife anything…he told her about you.” Kakashi looked at him. “But something about you…was different.”

“What?” Neji asked.

“He told her about you…and she didn’t come at you with a knife. Even he thought it was weird.”

Neji frowned beginning to open his mouth before Kakashi turned to look at him and smiled. “So, we still have time on this flight, how about a blowjob!” He held up a condom to Neji’s eyes.

Neji blinked, staring at him for a moment, unsure as to what to do. This was Kakashi. But the thought of having the dick that was in his ass a moment go in his mouth was…very tempting. “Do you have a blanket?”

* * *

 

When they finally landed Kakashi stood up and began to leave. “Wait.” Neji said standing up as well. “What about your bag?”

“You get it.” He said without looking back.

Neji stared at him for a moment before frowning, reaching in the overhang bag and getting his and Kakashi’s bag. He wasn’t sure what Kakashi had in there but it was the biggest back Neji has possibly seen.

When he was finally able to get it from up top he headed off the plane. Something about this reminded him of his uncle. When he first came to his house and he hurried after Kakashi who didn’t wait for him when they got off and he headed to baggage claim.

There, Kakashi was not alone. Hugging him from two sides were a guy and a girl both laughing and smiling happily. Another man stood off to the side with a smile as well and another man with a woman in the crock of his arm.

Neji went over to them just as the pair hugging him backed off and popped party poppers. “Welcome back!”

“I wasn’t gone that long.” Kakashi pointed out.

“But it’s always so boring without you.” The girl said. “And Iruka missed you a lot.”

The man standing alone frowned and blushed. “I didn’t miss him that much.”

Kakashi smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I missed you too.” He went over and grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him on the lips.

Neji was almost floored. “W-wha…”

They looked over at him finally noticing him and he blinked staring at Kakashi and Iruka.

“Is this the new kid?” The man with the woman in his arm asked.

“And kid he is.” She said. “How old are you?”

“I’m turning twenty.” Neji said before dropping his bags and bowed. “Hyuuga Neji.”

“He’s so adorable.” The excited girl said going over to him. “I’m Nohara Rin I do most of the flowers, accents, and effects for the characters. Without them there isn’t any possible way to bring out their charm.”

Neji nodded before she was joined with a man with dark hair and dark eyes all very familiar to him.

“My name is Uchiha Obito and-“

“Uchiha?” Neji asked ignoring how bothered Obito looked by being interrupted. “I know…Uchiha Sasuke.”

Obito blinked. “Sasuke? Yeah, he’s my cousin…shit, the words a small place right.” He rubbed at his chin for a moment before hopping up with a smile. “Anyway! I am Uchiha Obito and I do the inking.”

“Sarutobi Asuma and I do the backgrounds.” The man said.

“And I’m Yuhi Kurenia. I mostly handle screen tones.” The woman in his arms said.

“And I’m Umino Iruka and I do color and help with the script.”

“It’s…nice to meet you all.” Neji said bowing again.

“Cute.” Rin said. “Can we keep him forever?”

“It’s just for the summer.” Kakashi said. “So, Neji, get our bags.”

Neji nodded. “Okay…what do they-”

Kakashi ignored him before turning and walking away, the others following. Iruka lagged behind, looking at Neji before going back to him. “They are white and black, there should only be one but just to mess with you he might have packed rocks.”

“Rocks?”

Iruka nodded. “I stopped questioning him for the last assistant Jiraiya sent over. I would help…but he just wants to mess with you.”

“Thanks.”

Iruka smiled before cocking his head. “He’s going to sleep with you.”

Neji blinked. “And…you’re okay with that? Aren’t you two dating?”

“We are actually engaged.”

“But he-“

“Is a sex addict. I get that, and I love him. And I also get that I can’t always keep up with him…so as long as he tells me and is careful and comes home to me, I don’t see the problem.”

“What if he catches something?”

“Well, he already has HIV-“

“What?” Neji asked. “He has what?”

Iruka frowned. “He didn’t say anything? Did you two have sex?”

“We…had sex in the bathroom…and I gave him a blowjob…with a condom both times.”

Iruka sighed, putting a hand on his heart. “As long as he was careful with you. I’m going to have to lecture him, excuse me.”

He stormed off and Neji watched him go before turning to get the bags. Kakashi had HIV. Minato did mention although Kakashi and him were the same but Kakashi was not as lucky as he was. So…that’s why he wanted to use a condom when it came to Neji. He honestly wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

He gathered his own bag before getting Kakashi’s two duffle bags. They were heavy, and upon opening them, he found that they were filled with not rocks but hentai….a lot of fucking hentai.

He couldn’t look to long. He was already spending way too much time going through both of the bags and looking at what Kakashi had and didn’t have. If he spent any more time he would probably pull out his dick and start stroking himself off and he didn’t want that to happen.

He carried all five bags out to the front all by himself before spotting Asuma by a van. He waved Neji over and Neji struggled over to him.

“Thanks kid.” Asuma said taking the bags from Neji before handing him a rolled up piece of paper. “Here.”

“What’s this?” Neji asked unrolling it. It was bigger than he thought and it was a list of art supplies, food, and other things.

“Kakashi wants you to get those things for him. We got a long summer ahead of us.”  He handed over a card before putting the bags in the trunk. “Put everything on that card, and we’ll see you at home.”

“Where is home?”

“Ask around, you’ll figure it out.”

Neji opened his mouth to argue but Asuma shut the trunk and got into the van. Neji watched him go before looking down at the list. He’ll wondered if he could find all of this before dinner but then again, he wondered if he was going to be invited to dinner. It seemed as if all of them were very close and he was just an outsider looking in.

* * *

 

He found everything once he finally asked around and it was beginning to be an arms full kind of load. He would have gotten back to Kakashi’s place sooner if he hadn’t stopped and played helpless damsel to some willing strangers and fooled around with them.

He paid the cab with his own cash and headed to Kakashi’s house. He lived on the beach and Neji trudged through the sand to get to the back where he could hear people talking and smell meat cooking.

In the back sitting around on the deck by a table and grill were Kakashi and his friends, he took note to a small pug was by Kakashi’s feet.  Asuma was smoking as he turned over the meat and Neji approached them.

“Neji, welcome back.” Rin said as she sat up when he noticed her.

“Took you long enough.” Obito said. “What happened, did you get lost?”

Rin hit him in the arm with a frown. “I told you he would. Kakashi, you should have gone with him, or at least let one of us go with him.”

“I doubt he got lost.” Kakashi said putting down his beer as he looked at Neji.

He had a knowing look and Neji just blinked at him. “Do you want me to put these somewhere?”

“Yeah, go inside.” Kakashi said nodding his head to the door. “We don’t really have a place for you so you’re going to have to take the couch.”

“Okay.” Neji said moving to the sliding doors. He pushed his way inside to the living room and moved to the kitchen area where he began to put away groceries. With the art supplies he took it to the work studio which would been the master bedroom.

Instead it had tables with art supplies and a fax machine but also a large space for someone to work around the east and north wall with and on the other side were book cases full of manga books, figurines, and other things. There was a door on the east wall that lead to a bathroom and in the center of the room was a table with four chairs around it and looked to be different work spaces.

He began to put away pens, papers, ink, and the other material before he turned his attention to the book case.

All of the books were by Kakashi himself. From his first manga Last Color, to his most recent manga and probably his most popular Menma.

“I don’t want to sound egotistic, but I would like to know which one you like the most.”

Neji turned around to look at Kakashi as he closed the door. “Are you sure that’s why you came in here? Or do you really want to know why I was so late?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I know why you were so late and I would love to hear that story, but Iruka is mad at the moment.”

“I thought he knew that you slept with other people.”

“But he didn’t like that I didn’t tell you I had HIV.”

Neji looked at Kakashi wanting to ask but he wasn’t sure if it was his place. Kakashi waved it off before crossing his arms. “So, would you answer my question?”

“Well, Menma is your most popular one.”

“Is that you’re favorite?”

“I don’t read manga.”

Kakashi blinked cocking his head to the side. “But you’re a manga artist.”

“So.” Neji said looking at him. “Does that mean I have to read them?”

“I always thought it was an important in being a great manga artist…but it would explain somethings about your manga.”

Neji narrowed his eyes, what was that supposed to mean? He was about to ask before Kakashi moved to a book case before handing him a book. “Well start reading.”

“Why?” Neji asked.

“Because I can’t have someone working for me when they don’t even know what we’re drawing.”

“Why can’t you just tell me what’s going to happen?”

Kakashi chuckled, patting his head. “That would spoil the fun.”

Before Neji could argue Kakashi turned around. “I mean, you do need the money. With the crap you’re doing with your manga, working for me will be the only time you will get money. I could just send you back home if you don’t want too.”

Neji glared at his back before he sighed looking down at the first volume of Last Color in his hand. “Wait, you’re working on Menma at the moment, why and I reading this?”

“Oh, before you can start working for me, I need you to catch up on everything I’ve made.”

“But…” He looked to the book cases. The last one seemed to be dedicated for Menma and already looked full, he wasn’t quite sure how many manga Kakashi had actually written but he did know that there were a lot of them… “Fine…”

“Oh, and I’m not paying you until you start helping me draw, so you should start reading.” Kakashi left with a smile and waving at Neji as he went through the door, his pug following him.

Neji sighed looking down at Last Color before sitting down at the desk and beginning to read.

* * *

 

He wasn’t quite sure when he fell asleep but he was pretty sure it wasn’t on the couch. It was more likely that he fell asleep at a desk. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking over at the work room where he could hear talking. Slipping from under the blanket thrown over him he headed to the room, pushing the door open and beginning to step in.

“Good morning sleepie head.” Kakashi said without looking back at him. “Can you tell me who Menma loves?”

“What?” Neji asked scratching his head.

“I guess not.”  Kakashi twirled his pen between his fingers still not looking at Neji before he went back to drawing. “So, I need you to go on a coffee run, and you need to walk Pakkun and also pick up his friends from the kennel, they should be ready to come home now. Also, gather some menu’s so we can pick things up for lunch, you’ll also have to go on a run to pick that up so hurry back with coffee and the dogs so you can catch up on reading, have you even finished Last Color?”

For a moment Neji wasn’t even sure he said something. He blinked silent before Iruka poked him with a pen. He was standing by the fax machine with a smile and Neji blinked at him before shaking his head. “Uh…yeah. I did.”

“So, what is it about?”

Kakashi turned to look at him, and all his friends did the same and he blinked. “Well, it’s about a boy, a shota, who falls for two vampires who don’t want to turn him, but their desire for his blood drives them to kill him. Instead of being dead he is just turned into a vampire like them and the three of them began a relationship together but they cheat with a vampire that looks just like him who is a girl and he is crushed so he locks them away in a room and to get rid of the hurtful memories he decides to erase all of his memories all together. In the end, the two older vampires decided that even though he doesn’t remember them, they still love him and they all have sex…which you don’t draw.”

“Oh I drew it.” Kakashi said. “But I didn’t put it in. Maybe when you can tell me who Memna loves I’ll let you read it.”

Neji opened his mouth to say something but Kakashi turned away. “I like my coffee black.”

“Mocha Frappuccino for me.” Rin said.

“Decaf.” Kurenai said. “Two.” She said before Asuma could speak.

“Ice coffee for me.” Otobi said. “I have no idea how you guys could drink hot coffee in this heat.”

“I’ll just have ice tea.” Iruka said before picking up a thick envelope. “And I’ll walk you out.”

Neji nodded before following Iruka out. “Is he always like that?”

Iruka smiled. “He’s just a little mad since we didn’t have sex. Here is the place where his dogs are.” He handed him a slip of paper.

“How many does he have?”

“In total, counting Pakkun, eight.” Iruka said. “You might want to get the coffee last.”

Neji sighed. “Great…”

“Just keep reading.” Iruka said going to a car. “I’ll give you a ride.”

“Thank you.” Neji said following him.

Iruka nodded with a smile. “Besides, you should take this opportunity to read Bloody Moon.”

Neji sighed rolling his eyes and looking down as Pakkun as he came out with a manga in his mouth. Neji took it from him before opening the car door and Pakkun getting in the front. Iruka laughed. “Uh…he likes sitting in the front.”

Neji frowned. “Of course he does.”

He closed the door, and instead moving to sit in the back.

* * *

 

Pakkun was calm by himself, but with the other seven dogs he was just as crazy and wild. Kakashi’s dogs were very different in size.

Bull was a large black bulldog with a spike collar who wouldn’t move unless you pulled his leash so hard Neji was sure he was going to break his arms before breaking his neck. Usushi was a white and light brown dog with long spiky tufts of hair on his head. He looked pretty angry to Neji and growled whenever he got too close. Shiba had light grey fur with a white underside and a black crest on his head that looked like a Mohawk to Neji. He was a twitchy dog and barked at everything that past his way. Bisuke was tan colored dog with brown highlights on his long ears and legs. On his forehead he had black patch of fur that looked like the kanji for ‘shinobi’ and he had dark circles around his eyes. Akino also had tan fur with one white strip starting from the top of his head and going down his muzzle. Uhei was a greyhound with reddish-brown hair and white underside and snout. He almost ripped Neji’s arm out of his socket when he tried to run away. Guruko had tan fur, with white nsout, and long ears that had a dark brown color and more pronounced whiskers than the others. He barked at everything and Neji was beginning to see the appeal for cats.

Getting the coffee, he had to tie them outside which none of them liked and carrying coffee in one hand while walking the dogs with the other were torture but lucky Iruka seemed to feel his pain and had been waiting for him not far from the coffee shop.

“Here is your coffee.” Neji said handing them all out.

“Did you get the menu’s?”

Neji stopped for a moment, realizing with a big shock that he forgot the menu’s.

“Right here.” Iruka said holding them out. “You almost left them in the car.”

“Thanks.” Neji said letting out a breath. Iruka was seriously beginning to be his saving grace.

“Great.” Kakashi said. “Well, back to reading.”

Neji nodded, picking up another volume and going to the living room.

Through the day, he spent most of it reading and doing whatever the others asked them to do. When it came to lunch, they sent him out to get it but this time Iruka gave him the keys to the car. By the end of the day, he had finished Bloody Moon.

It was one of Kakashi’s longer manga’s but he had always been a fast reader.

“So tell me about it.”

“It’s a story about a boy who finds out he his actually half-werewolf and half-vampire and now has to protect the human race, vampire race, and werewolf race from Dracula and his goons. But as he goes around his journey he finds out that his-“

“Shit!”

Neji turned to look Obito who accidently spilled ink on the paper he was working on. “Who the fuck put this ink here?!”

Neji blinked before frowning. “Sorry…I did yesterday I didn’t-“

“It doesn’t go there asshole.” Obito said picking up the paper. “Fuck! Now we have to do this all over!”

“Relax Obito, it’s just a page.” Asuma said moving to help him clean up.

“It’s not just a page.” Obito snapped. “This is-“

“I know.” Kakashi said standing up. “You are very passionate about this.” He went over and put his hand on Obito’s shoulder. “You’ve been my side from the very beginning and this can’t be easy for any of you…but it has to be done…and I thank you for it.”

“K…Kakashi.” Obito mumbled, looking down. “It’s not fair.”

“A lot of things aren’t.”

Neji was sure he was missing something but he wasn’t sure it was his place.

“You should take this mistake as a chance to have more time to work together.” Iruka said with a smile. “Look on the bright side…if this hadn’t happened…we wouldn’t all be together now.”

Neji looked at him and could see tears were collocating in his eyes. “I’m going to make some tea.”

He turned and left and Neji watched him go before looking around the room. The air in the room suddenly seemed to go sour and sad and he could only wonder what was going on. “I’ll…help Iruka.”

He figured he was more likely to tell him what was going on.

Iruka was in the kitchen leaning over the stove and Neji cleared his throat to get his attention. “Iruka.”

Iruka rubbed his eyes before turning and smiling at Neji. “Hey sorry about that. Obito isn’t always this agitated, everyone is just on edge.”

“Why? What’s going on? Do you guys usually not work together?”

Iruka turned to full face him before leaving against the stove, crossing is arms. “We have always worked together like this…but after Undesirable, Kakashi was supposed to take a small break before beginning to work on what he always wanted to work on.”

“Menma right.” Neji said while Iruka nodded.

“He always wanted to draw Menma, back in college but other stories got in the way and he kind of pushed it to the side because he didn’t really have all the pieces together. But…sometimes life gets in the way.”

Neji frowned. “Is…he dying?”

“Slowly…” Iruka said looking down at his finger where there was a ring. “His kidney’s are failing. He’s on the list…but when you have HIV-“

“No one wants to give you a kidney.”

Neji turned around and looked at Kakashi as he came out. “You guys were taking a long time so I figured I’ll come help.” He went over, leaning against the counter, smiling with his eyes. “So…gossiping I see.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “He has a right to know. Instead of making him read all of your manga’s he should be helping us out. Isn’t that why you wanted him.”

Kakashi just shrugged. “We’ve gone 50 volumes without him, we can handle a few more till he catches up.”

Neji looked at him and Kakashi met his eyes. “Besides, if he’s a good boy and reads all the manga, I’ll give him a reward.”

“What kind of reward?”

“Keep reading and find out.”

Neji sighed before nodding, putting his hand behind his head. “If you say so boss.”

* * *

 

Working with Kakashi was interesting. He had two guest rooms, one which Iruka and Kakashi shared and the other Obito and Rin shared together. Asuma and Kurenai lived at their own place but would come later in the morning to join them to work.

It was easy to get into the routine of waking up before the others and getting their coffee, walking the dogs, and came back just in time for Asuma and Kurenai would arrive. Then he would spend the rest of the time reading the rest of Kakashi’s manga’s.

He had thirty different ones, all different in their own ways. Some romantic drama’s like High school days, Behind the Mic, Last Color, Cased Closed, and Undesirable and then there were action and adventure manga’s like Bloody Moon, Menma, and Reign which although were considered action manga, there were still some elements of love.

Those were just a few titles and the others were just as good but they all began to blur together as he got closer and closer to Menma. This story was important to Kakashi and he wanted to know why.

Working alongside Kakashi and his friend were interesting. He had put together that Kakashi had more likely slept with all of his friends at least once. Obito was probably the first one he had slept with. The two of them seemed to have some sort of connection between them. Sometimes he caught Kakashi and Obito touching each other when they were really close but instead of fucking like Neji thought they would Kakashi would take Iruka to their room and they would fuck instead or in rare occasions when Iruka wasn’t around Neji was more willing to take his place.

“He doesn’t want to cheat between Obito and Rin.” Iruka said.

“Why not?” Neji asked as they did the dishes.

“The three of them have been friends since high school, they were always together…and Kakashi has always been sex addict. He’s slept with the two of them countless times and it ruined their friendship for a while. Rin and Obito loved Kakashi but he just loved sex…things were rough for a while…until Minato came around.”

“I thought Kakashi and Minato knew each other in college.”

“They started sleeping then, but before that Minato was also in their high school. He was able to talk to the three of them, get them to realize that Kakashi did love them, but couldn’t show it. They just settled on dating each other and being friends with Kakashi instead.”

Neji stared at the warm water before looking at Iruka. “How did Minato and Kakashi start sleeping together?”

“I think it just happened…Kakashi has a way of getting into people’s pants. But…things were different. Minato…loves easily and he loved Kakashi.”

He sounded a little bitter and Neji looked at him. “Did Kakashi love him too?”

“Yes, he did.” He took a deep breath before looking at Neji. “Did you love him?”

Neji blinked before looking away. “No…I didn’t.”

“If you say so.” Iruka looked away a small smile on his face.

“Do…you love Kakashi?”

“Of course.” Iruka said. “I love him with all my heart.”

“Why don’t you give him a kidney?” Neji asked staring at him.

“I already did.” Iruka said laughing. “But kidney’s don’t last forever.”

Neji looking away. Hearing about Iruka giving Kakashi a kidney was sweet…touching as well. He wondered if Minato had tried as well. Knowing him…he probably would…probably did try.

Would anyone do that for him? Would he have someone to do that for him?

“Neji!”

He turned around to look at Obito who was holding up a pink and white Kimono. “I need you to put this on!”

“Why?” Neji asked his eyebrow twitching as he stared at the offensive outfit.

It was clearly a girl kimono and a few inches too short for him.

Kakashi rolled out in his chair with a sketch book. “Have you caught up in Menma yet?”

“No.” Neji said.

“Well, I can’t spoil it.” Kakashi said. “So get dressed.”

Neji glared at him before looking at Iruka for help. Iruka just smiled. “I’m sure you’ll look pretty cute.”

“Traitor.” He mumbled before Obito wrapped his arm around Neji and pulled him off.

* * *

 

It was actually a thing Kakashi liked to do and everyone else seemed to be pretty okay with it. “It’s a rite of passage.” Rin said. “Kakashi has a picture of everyone in some form of cross dressing.”

And he was beginning to see that Kakashi was that kind of person. When Neji imagined meeting another sex addict, Kakashi wasn’t him.

“When do you kick a midget in the balls?” Kakashi asked.

“When?” Asuma asked sounding board and all right uninterested like everyone else.

“When he is standing next to your girlfriend saying her hair smells nice?” Kakashi said laughing.

Obito blinked. “I don’t get it.”

“He’s talking about her pubic hair.” Neji pointed out as he passed their work room where a chorus of oh’s followed after him.

Kakashi liked dirty jokes, one thing Neji found annoying and was quite unexpected. But true to his dreams of meeting another sex addict, the sex was often and incredible. And what he loved most about it was it didn’t take much work to get Kakashi to agree. One knowing look and Kakashi knew what he wanted. What he loved even more…that the others didn’t care if they had sex in front of him.

Though it didn’t last long. Neji got too excited riding Kakashi’s dick while the others work and Neji’s excitement only made Kakashi more excitement…and those two excitement mixing together got messy and loud and dirty as hell.

“Ah…Daddy! Daddy!”

“Jesus Christ could you go somewhere else!” Obito yelled covering his ears. “And he’s not your fucking daddy!”

“Relax Obito.” Iruka grumbled out. “They…will be done soon.”

Neji and Kakashi barely heard them.

Kakashi pounded into him, leaning over Neji as he pressed his head against his desk. “Come on…tighten that pussy! Take that dick.”

“I can’t work like this anymore!” Obito screamed running his hands through his hair.

It was the last time they fucked in front of the others. When he came back to his sense after the high of sex, he found out from Rin that they were all okay with the two fucking their brains out but Iruka was beginning to get jealous with the amount of sex they had together.

Neji tried his best to say sorry but Iruka stopped him before he could.

“I wish I could tell you I’m not jealous, but I think this is the first time Kakashi has had his hand on a sex addict. So it’s a little over whelming to see you two together.”

“I’ll cool it.” Neji said. “I need a break anyway.”

Kakashi was not kidding when he said he was going to destroy him.

He cooled it on the sex and instead began to focus on Menma more. Three books in…he noticed something.

“Menma is Minato.”

Kakashi looked up from his desk.  “Oh, so you finally noticed.”

“Blond hair, blue eyes…you made him a manga character?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Crazy things happen when you’re in love…”

Neji blinked, unsure of what to say to that and he looked down at the manga.  Menma was a fantasy action manga about ninja’s and Menma was the main character. He was a happy go lucky guy with a lot of friends but many people believed he was too nice to be a ninja…but he wanted to prove them wrong.

Neji wasn’t sure why, but it was here that Neji finally found himself asking Kakashi that hung on his mind since they met.

“You…weren’t at the funeral.” Neji pointed out putting the manga down a little to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded sitting back. “I had dialysis that day…I couldn’t get away…”

Neji frowned before he turned to leave. That was a good excuse…and it bothered him that Kakashi had such a good fucking excuse.

“So what was your excuse?”

“What?” Neji asked turning around to look at him. “What was that?”

“You weren’t there either.”

“Yes I was.”

“No you weren’t.” Kakashi said turning to look at him.   “Iruka went and I do know Naruto. He was very angry that you weren’t there.”

Neji rolled his eyes huffing. “What the hell does that brat know anyway? Why does it matter that I wasn’t at that fucking funeral?!” He snapped turning to walk away. He had to get away. He could already feel his chest tightening. He had to leave before it got too much. Kakashi grabbed his shoulder before he could to stop him but Neji pulled back quickly and back handed Kakashi without thinking. “Don’t fucking touch me!?”

His yelling was gaining attention and the others pooled at the door to look.

Neji gasped as he noticed what he did and he frowned. “I-I’m sorry.” He said with a frown. He looked away, his shoulder throbbing. It was the first time in a long time that he felt it and he turned and left, pushing through the crowd at the door and leaving the house.

He headed to the beach walking through the side and gasping for air. He was having a panic attack…and he had done so well. He hadn’t thought about Minato, he had almost forgotten about the wound on his shoulder and everything for a while felt normal and okay, but now he couldn’t breathe…and his shoulder hurt more than anything in the world.

Arms wrapped around him and he tried to pull away but they only held tighter. “L-let go.”

Kakashi shook his head before one of his hand moved down between his legs and into his pants and Neji gasped for air that wasn’t in his lungs. A groan escaped his mouth as Kakashi wrapped his hand around his erection. “U-uh…K-K…” He panted for air as Kakashi slowly stroked him.

“Shhh…Calm down.” Kakashi said against his ear.

Neji grabbed his wrist with one hand and rested his other arm over Kakashi’s that rested on his torso and spread his legs thrusting a little into Kakashi’s grip.

“That’s right, focus on this…just like this baby.”

Kakashi’s hand rolled over his erection with complete grace and ease, like velvet and Neji could only manage gasp and moans as Kakashi continued to stroke him. Slowly, his shoulder didn’t hurt so much and he paid more attention to the pleasure being given to him.

His knees gave out and Kakashi went down with him, both of them landing on the sand as Kakashi speed up. He could feel Kakashi’s own erection against him and he moaned, digging his hands into the sand. “P-put it in…put it in…” He panted.

Kakashi shook his head behind him, taking his arm from Neji and unzipping his own pants, moving his erection between Neji’s thighs and thrusting between his thighs and rubbing his erection against Neji.

Neji cried out, closing his legs around Kakashi erection and letting him thrust between his thighs. The friction pulled more moans out of him and he could just imagine what they looked like. Like two dogs fucking on the beach. Kakashi pretty much covering him up as he thrust between his legs and he brought panting and moaning only made it seem all the more dirtier. He was hard…and completely hot. Kakashi hadn’t penetrated him and he already knew he was going to come.

He hadn’t felt this hot since Minato and he ducked his head and began to meet Kakashi’s thrust, pushing back and imagining it inside of him. It was enough to push him over the edge and cum on the sand.

Kakashi soon followed, panting hard over him. Neji panted as well but noticed Kakashi sounded worse, and as he began to get his own breathing together, Kakashi didn’t seem to be getting any better. The older male rolled off of him and onto his back still panting and Neji looked at him. “A-are you okay?” He asked.

For a moment Kakashi didn’t say anything before he shook his head. “C-can’t…breath…”

Neji flinched looking up and over to the house where the others were watching. Had they been watching this whole time? Neji had to stop himself from getting hard at the thought and stood up. “Kakashi can’t breathe!” He yelled over to them.

Asuma, Obito, and Iruka came running over as Kurenai and Iruka came over quickly.

* * *

 

“Ow, that hurts!” Kakashi snapped as Iruka pulled hard on his nose.

“Good!” Iruka snapped. “Who do you think you are skipping dialysis like that!? I should kill you right now.”

“It was just one.”

“You can’t afford to skip one.” Iruka snapped back. “What if that happened and no one was there. What if you-“

His voice cracked and Neji looked at him. He was in tears and Neji couldn’t blame him. It was scary…the thought of Kakashi dying on top of him…he was beginning to see a fear of having people dying on, in his arms…any remotely personal death brought back memories of Minato.

“Sorry…It was stupid of me.” Kakashi confessed.

Iruka shook his head, walking away without another word and the others following him. Neji stayed in the seat given to him and looked at Kakashi. “Are…you okay now?”

“Yeah…sorry to scare you like that.”

Neji shook his head. “It’s fine…I’m use to old guys not being able to catch their breath. I just always ask to make sure they aren’t having a heart attack.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Neji rolled his eyes before looking at the manga on his lap. “Why didn’t you make Seiji, Menma’s lover? Why is it Kawase instead?”

“Does it matter?” Kakashi asked.

“Well, aren’t you Seiji…and Kawase has to be Kushina…it’s your story, and you love him-“

“I _loved_ him.” Kakashi corrected. “Now, I love Iruka…”

“Still…you had this story in your mind for a long time…and you loved Minato for a long time right…you couldn’t just put them together.”

“Seiji is just Menma’s friend…nothing more. Minato and Kushina always belonged with each other.”

Neji rolled his eyes. “That’s why he cheated on her twice?”

Kakashi chuckled. “I suppose your right…for a long time, the two of them did belong together…but things change, and then that person who you think is your real soulmate comes along.”

“If you were his soulmate why did he go back to Kushina?”

Kakashi looked at him before sighing sitting back. “I’m not talking about me.”

Neji continued to stare at him for a moment before narrowing his eyes. “You think…I was his soul mate?”

“I don’t think that. And I don’t really think he did either…but Kushina did.”

“She did?”

Kakashi nodded. “When he had the affair with me…it was just that, an affair. And though she had been able to get me back by trying to cut out my eye but with you…she tried to kill you.”

“She was trying to kill Minato, not me.”

Kakashi shook his head. “No…she was trying to kill you.”

Neji blinked, looking at Kakashi for a moment before fully turning his body to face him. “Why do you say that?”

“Because Minato called me and told me he was going to divorce her.”

“Divorce her?”

Kakashi nodded. “Divorce her…because of you. That thought hadn’t even crossed his mind with me but with you, he hadn’t even fucked you and he was already thinking of divorcing her for you.”

Neji frowned. “What…she was…”

It was getting a little harder to breathe again. “She was…a-aiming for me…a-and he-he got in the way and-“

“Neji calm down…”

“I-I can’t…w-why would…y-you tell me that…” He mumbled looking down. “Why would you tell me that I’m the reason he’s dead!”

“That’s not why I told you that.” Kakashi argued but Neji stood up.

“Go to hell!” He snapped before walking away, leaving.

* * *

 

The others had waited for him only to hand over the keys to the car for him to go back home and check on the dogs while they stayed with Kakashi a little longer but that Neji should return to pick them up when Kakashi was done.

While he didn’t want to be around Kakashi at the moment there wasn’t really anything to do at home either and he found himself reading Menma in the work room. He had finished all the books and now had moved on to read the last few volumes they were working on. The final end of Menma which would be a climactic end with a large battle against Menma’s old friend/lover turned villain. A woman named Rena who had long dark hair and purple eyes.

Neji had meant to ask Kakashi was that meant to be him but he could put the pieces together himself to know that they were.

He was so engrossed with the story he didn’t even hear the door opened. “Hello, assistant!” Obito called. “Did you forget to pick us up?”

He headed to the work room with the others following behind. Neji finished the line he was reading before he put it down. “You’re…going to kill Menma.”

“So…you caught up.”

Neji turned around and looked at him. “Why…this is coming out of nowhere.”

“Hero’s die a lot in manga’s.”

“Not ones that are so like.” Neji said.

“How do you know that anyway?” Iruka asked. “It’s only a thought so far, we haven’t even scripted it yet.”

“The build-up.” Neji said holding up some sheets. “Menma is being tricked by Rena and you are letting him fall for it.”

“You call it a trick, it’s supposed to be love.”

“He loves Kawase. That thing with Rena was in the past and should be forgotten.”

Kakashi frowned. “Sometimes hero’s die.”

“But they shouldn’t. The good guy shouldn’t die. Even if they do bad things…they deserve a happy life in the end.”

“But what about Rena. She was good once…innocent…but even now, as a villain, Menma loves her. Doesn’t she deserve to be happy?”

“No.” Neji said meeting his eyes. “She doesn’t.”

He walked past Kakashi throwing down the work and leaving the room.

* * *

 

“Did you expect him to follow you out here to fuck like monkey’s again?” Asuma asked sitting down next to Neji.

He had found a log to stare out on the ocean with to be alone, but he could see that wasn’t going to happen. “I thought it was dogs…then monkey’s.” Neji said. “Why were you all just watching?”

“It was a pretty interesting thing to see.” Asuma said lighting a cigarette. “Kind of like a car crash were you can’t look away once you see it. It’s always like that with you two really.” He shrugged before sighing. “Anyway…Don’t get so upset with Kakashi about Menma and Rena, Kakashi has his mind set on doing it.”

“It’ll ruin the story.”

“Or it might not.” Asuma said with a shrug. “A lot of people would go for love conquers all bull shit.”

“People are stupid.”

“They usually are when they are in love.” Asuma said.

Neji looked at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Kakashi loves Iruka…there is no doubt about that, but when it comes to Minato, he’ll do anything for him, even create a character name Rena to be Menma’s undoing in love. That he would die not just for his village but also for her. That he would fall so in love with her that he would forget about Kawase to be with Rena.”

“Minato…told him to do this? Even if it would ruin his manga?”

“Minato is smarter then he looked…was smarter then he looked. He had a feeling Kushina would take it the wrong way when he wanted to divorce her. He was always able to think five steps ahead.”

“He couldn’t know that Kushina would try to kill me.”

“He had a feeling that she would try to hurt you in a way that would probably make you bitterer about love. So he asked Kakashi to create Rena in your image to be the reason Menma would give up everything to be with her.” Asuma sighed. “But he didn’t take in account that you don’t read manga.”

“The reason he forced me to read all of them.” Neji mumbled. He sighed. “What does he want from me, to read that and see that even bad guys can fall in love.”

Asuma knocked him in the head. “He wants to show you that everyone, even those who seem unworthy of it, deserve love.”

Neji looked away, looking down at the sand. Tears were beginning to fill his eyes and he got up to leave but Asuma grabbed his shoulder and yanked Neji back. “That hurts!” Neji snapped.

“You need to stop running from this Neji.”

“Get off of me!” Neji snapped.

“Neji!” Asuma snapped holding him tightly in his arms. “He wouldn’t blame you for his death.”

Neji flinched, swallowing hard and tried to pull away but Asuma only held tighter. “He wouldn’t want you to be angry or hold it against yourself.  He would want you to be happy not angry with the world, he would want you to be happy.”

Neji stopped fighting him for a moment before he stopped. “Can you let me go?”

“Are you calm yet?”

Neji nodded and Asuma let him go. He patted him on the shoulder before turning to the door. Neji looked back as well to see Rin waving them over. “The doctors are calling about the transplant!” Rin called them over.

Neji and Asuma hurried over to the house, entering it just as Kakashi hung up the phone. “So…what is it?” Obito asked.

“They are giving it to a kid.” Kakashi said.

There was a moment of silence before Obito frowned. “That’s totally not fair!”

“Yeah, what does this kid know about living. He’s only five years old!” Rin said.

Kakashi shook his head. “I knew it wouldn’t happen.” He shrugged. “Dialysis is working just find.”

Iruka went up to Kakashi, pressing against him. Neji watched as they all went up to Neji and he looked away. Hero’s aren’t supposed to die…hero’s aren’t supposed die. Minato wasn’t supposed to die…and he wasn’t supposed to live. Minato protected him…so he could live…so he could…love?

“I’ll give you my kidney.”

They all looked at him. “What?” Kakashi asked.

“I’ll give you my kidney.”

“A-are you serious?” Rin asked.

Kakashi blinked. “What are you doing?”

“I’m offering you my kidney. I’m a universe donor so it doesn’t really matter what you are.”

“Why are you doing this?” Iruka asked. “Neji…you don’t have to do this.”

“Well Minato’s an asshole. And even in death can guilt trip me into doing things I wouldn’t normally do.”

“Like…give your kidney away?” Kurenai asked.

“Hero’s don’t die, I already told you.” Neji pointed out. “Including you Kakashi. I already have on death on my hands, if I can avoid another one I will.”

“My death wouldn’t be on your hands.” Kakashi said.

“But it would feel that way.” Neji mumbled looking away. “People love you…people love Minato…people like you shouldn’t die.”

“And you think giving your kidney will make you die quicker.”

“I’m not suicidal.” Neji pointed out. “I’m just…” Loveless? Hopeless? Confused? “Stupid.” That sounded more appropriate. “Do you want it or not!”

Rin and Obito wrapped their arms around him. “Neji! You’re amazing!”

“Get off me.”

“You…barely know me.”

Neji looked at Kakashi. “Why don’t just put it like this? Fucking you in incredible, and I don’t want to give it away.”

Kakashi stared at him for a moment before he smirked. “Neji…have you fallen in love with me?”

“I didn’t say that!?” Neji snapped blushing.

Kakashi chuckled. “Right. I see your heart still only belongs to Minato.”

“I didn’t say-“

Kakashi reached out and put his hand on Neji’s head. “He would be proud of you Neji.”

“He’s not my father…” Neji mumbled.

“Right, I’m the only guy you call daddy.”

“Ew!” Minato and Obito said covering their ears.

“I say this is cause for celebration.” Asuma said.

“Let’s have some shots.” Rin and Obito said.

Rin and Obito let him go and Asuma clapped his hand on his shoulder as he passed. Kurenai gave him a smile. Iruka looked at Neji before going up and hugging him. “Neji…thank you so much…”

“I still have my kidney. Don’t thank me yet.”

Iruka just smiled as he moved to join the others. Kakashi went over to Neji and put his hand around his shoulder. “You don’t have to do this.”

“You need your strength when I fuck the shit out of you again. And I do mean to continue doing that.”

“I’m not changing the story.” Kakashi said. “Minato wants me to teach you a lesson…”

“I get that…” Neji mumbled. “I don’t care what you do…It’s your manga…ruine it if you want to.”

Kakashi smiled before he stepped to Neji, pulling down his mask. Neji swallowed, looking at his face. Kakashi was beautiful!

Before he could fully enjoy the view, Kakashi leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss alone brought back memories of kissing Minato and he swallowed down the growing pain inside of him. A lovers kiss…something he hadn’t had felt in a long time and which he didn’t know he missed so much. It sent shivers through his spine and he kissed Kakashi back eagerly.

“You are a damn good kisser.” Kakashi pointed out.

“I had a good kisser.” Neji said.

“Come on guys, take some shots!” Rin said.

“Except for you Neji.” Iruka said.

Neji nodded. “I understand.”

Instead Asuma gave him a shot of water. “To our health.”

“I rather toast to sex.” Neji pointed out.

Asuma chuckled. “Okay then. To sex.”

“To sex!” They all said.

Neji clinched glasses for them before taking his shot of water. He watched as Iruka and Kakashi give each other a kiss. A real lovers kiss…Neji found himself slightly envious.

* * *

 

“You can still back down.”

Neji looked over at Kakashi before sighing. Thinking it was a little too late for that. They were preparing for surgery. “We both know you don’t want me too.”

“Well duh, I need it.” Kakashi said chuckling. “But your life is going to be different with just one kidney.”

“You only need one to live, and I doubt I’ll be doing any sports any time soon. The worst thing is that I have to take Tylenol instead of the other stuff and I hate Tylenol.” Neji said with a small smile. “Besides, I can still have sex.”

“And that’s all that matters.” Kakashi finished for him.

Neji nodded, turning his head to look at the lights above him before closing his eyes. “Iruka would hate if you died.”

“Do you think no one would hate if you died?”

“I’m not sure why you think I’m so suicide.”

“I don’t really.” Kakashi said. “I just think, you don’t think you have someone who loves you enough to care. Or give you their kidney or kiss you the way you want to be kiss. So you give cover up the pain with sex but in the inside, you’re really just lonely.”

“Jeez, where is that doctor to shut you up.”

Kakashi laughed as the doctor came over.

“Are you two ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Okay.”  The doctor said.

“Neji.” Kakashi said.

Neji looked at him as they began to be wheeled to the surgery room.

“What?” Neji asked.

“What is the bird of true love?”

With a sigh Neji looked over at him. “The swallow…your puns aren’t funny.”

Kakashi laughed. “Yeah they are…you’re just too smart.”

Neji rolled his eyes before his hand was grabbed. He looked at Kakashi who leaned forward and kissed his hand. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Neji said chuckling nervously. “Wait till we wake up after surgery.”

Kakashi nodded before they were separated.

As he laid on the operation he took a few deep breath. “Nervous?” The surgeon asked.

“A little.” Neji said honestly.

“Don’t worry.” The surgeon said patting his shoulder. “You’re in good hands here. Count back to ten for me.” He began to put a mask over Neji’s face, pumping gas into his lungs.

“Ten…nine…eight…s-seven…”

His eyes began to get really heavy and before he knew it his eyes were closed.

* * *

 

A sudden pain woke him up and he groaned moving back to the position he was originally in. “Troublesome.”

He opened his eyes to see Shikamaru standing by the window. “What…are you doing here?”

“Someone called me about you getting surgery. Someone named…Kakashi?”

Neji blinked before looking over at Kakashi. He was in the bed next to him still asleep. Why would he do that?

When the bed dipped he looked back at Shikamaru. “How is that you spent most of your summer in Okinawa and still look white as snow?”

Neji rolled his eyes. “I’m not that pale.”

“Right, but you are defiantly not tan.” Shikamaru held went into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. “Here you go.”

“What’s this?”

“Birthday present.” Shikamaru said. “Did you think I forgot or something?”

“No.” Neji said sitting up as best as he could. He actually did forget. How could he forget his birthday? “I was just hoping you would just greet me naked at our apartment and let me sleep with you, and that would be my present.”

“In your dreams.” Shikamaru said snorting.

Neji smirked. “Only in the good ones.”

He opened the envelope, pulling out a simple folded piece of paper. When he flipped it open, inside was a drawing (a terrible drawing) of a kidney with the words Neji written over it. “I’m not sure I get it…” He said honestly. He looked at Shikamaru who side.

“Troublesome. You went and did something stupid. While it was nice that you gave your kidney away to a stranger, it was pretty stupid of you to do so.” He plucked Neji on the forehead before leaning back. “And with your reckless lifestyle, I think you can use all the organs you can get your hands on.”

Neji looked at the picture again before smirking. “So…you drew me a picture of one…Aren’t you trying to be doctor? I’m pretty sure you know that just drawing a kidney doesn’t make up for lacking a real one.”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “Just pretend it’s an IOU.”

“An IOU?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru nodded. “My kidney is yours when you need it.”

“Y-your kidney?” Neji asked. “You…would give me your kidney?”

“It’s just a kidney. You only need one.” Shikamaru said.

Neji stared at Shikamaru before looking down. “Why would you do that?”

“Because…”

Neji waited for him to finish but Shikamaru put a hand on his head, leaning forward and rested his forehead against Neji’s. “How would I live without you?”

Neji’s heart skipped a beat and for a moment he said nothing before Shikamaru’s phone went off. He pulled away, pulling out his phone and looking at it. “Naruto…Everyone’s here. They are waiting in the lobby, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see him.”

“No…I…he can come in…they can…”

Shikamaru looked at him before nodding. “I’ll go get them.”

Neji nodded before watching him leave. He leaned back against his pillow, putting his hand on his heart.

“Wow.”

He looked over at Kakashi who whistled sitting up. “You lose a kidney and you already have a kidney lined up. That’s talent kid.”

“I don’t have a kidney lined up.” Neji said. “Shikamaru is AB and I’m O. Last time I checked that kidney wouldn’t work for me.”

“The thought that counts, right?” Kakashi asked. “He has to know that too thought...But I think if it’s you, he doesn’t really care…he’ll find you a kidney, no matter what.”

“Y-yeah…”

“Wait.”

Kakashi sat up quickly, groaning before blinking as he stared at Neji. “Are you blushing?”

Neji turned away but didn’t say anything before Kakashi laughed. “Young love…isn’t it sweet?”

“Shut up.” Neji mumbled unsure what to say…Young love…that…sounded like pain.


	9. In Sickness and In Health

Neji sighed, hanging his head off of the bed as he frowned. As the bed moved he rolled over to his stomach. “I would suggest you get a bigger bed, but soon it’ll only be the two of you in it.”

Kakashi hummed to himself grabbing his foot. “Right Snow White. You leave today.”

Neji nodded sitting up on his moves only to move down to lay between the two men who was in this bed. “I’m not Snow White.” Neji huffed. “It’s not my fault I get burned and don’t want to go out in the sun. You don’t sound upset about me leaving.”

Next to him Iruka laughed, rested his head on the younger male. “We are upset.” Iruka said kissing him on the head. “You were a great help this summer.”

“And a great distraction when needed.” Kakashi said.

“And which one of those am I being paid for?” Neji asked with a smirk reaching down and grabbing onto Kakashi soft penis. Kakashi growled lowly, thrusting into his hands while Iruka sighed.

“I am going to miss you keeping Kakashi’s energy under control.” Iruka said. He began to roll out of bed but Neji latched onto his arm with his other hand.

“My plane isn’t for four hours.” Neji said nibbling at Iruka’s ear. Kakashi reached around Neji and grabbed hold of Iruka’s own penis palming at it until it became hard in his hand. Neji wrapped one of his legs over Iruka’s and began to brush his own penis against his leg, brushing against his soft skin.

Iruka sighed again, leaning his head to the side. “I’m not going to miss the two of you when you’re like this.”

Kakashi chuckled against Neji’s ear making him shiver. He was completely hard against Iruka and was pretty much humping his legs. Kakashi moved, putting his hands on Neji’s hips and moving him in between Iruka’s spread legs.

Iruka turned back to face Neji before they meet in a kiss. Kakashi ran his hand over Neji’s back up to his head, encouraging him to continue while he used his other hand to go into the draw next to the bed, pulling out lube and condoms.

Neji continued to kiss Iruka, using one of his hands to wrap around both of their erections as Kakashi worked on both of their entrance.

He couldn’t remember when he started to have sex with both Iruka and Kakashi but it had become routine for the three of them to be in bed. At some point he had started to feel bad for sleeping with Iruka’s future husband while he sat in the next room, no matter how many time Iruka said he was okay with it. One day he decided to ask if Iruka wanted to join and Kakashi was more than happy to allow it.

Neji had only wished he had offered this sooner because two pair of hands on him instead of one was way better than anything else.

Neji and Iruka continued to kiss, panting and moaning against each other’s mouths as Kakashi worked his fingers inside of them and their erections rubbed against each other in between Neji’s hands. Kakashi kissed at Neji’s ass, biting one of his cheeks as two of his fingers brushed against his prostate making him shiver and moan into Iruka’s mouth, whose tongue was in his mouth.

It was also because of Iruka that he was beginning to enjoy kissing. Iruka made it gentle, and fun. Not too loving but still enough fun that could keep Neji wanting to do it more. Kakashi slipped his fingers from the two of them, tearing open a condom while Neji leaned back against his knees. While kissing his neck Kakashi slowly rolled a condom over Neji’s erection, pumping him a few times in his hands before aligning Neji’s erection to Iruka’s entrance.

“You sure you can do this baby?” Kakashi asked against in his ear. “You can please mommy like daddy does?”

Neji grabbed hold of Kakashi’s hands that rested on his hips while he shivered. He nodded as Kakashi guided him to enter Iruka slowly.

Iruka moaned, spreading his legs a little more as Neji pushed inside of him. He moaned at the heat surrounding him, struggling to keep his arms from collapsing on him. He didn’t do too well topping because he didn’t do it often enough. The feeling of something tight and warm around him.

He moaned wantonly before he felt Kakashi’s own condomed erection pushing at the rings of muscle at his entrance. “Baby, you don’t seem to be doing so well. Do you need some help?” Kakashi asked.

“Y-Yes.” Neji moaned wantonly.

Kakashi kissed his back before thrusting into Neji with one fluid motion. Neji would have come but Iruka had a tight grip around the base of his erection keeping him from coming. “F-fuck…”

“Don’t worry. We got you.” Kakashi said.

“I-I c-can’t…” Neji panted out as Kakashi’s thrust into him with just enough force to cause Neji to thrust into Iruka with just enough force.

“K-Kakashi…s-slow down.” Iruka panted out as well.

“Hear that baby, you making mommy go crazy.” Kakashi said continuing to thrust into Neji. “He won’t last long either.”

“Oh…fuck.” Neji groaned out Kakashi thrusting into him a little harder. He wasn’t going to last much longer if Kakashi kept talking.

Iruka wasn’t making it any better. “D-Daddy…p-please slow down.”

Kakashi tightened his hold on Neji’s waist and began to pound into Neji harder. Both Neji and Iruka cried out at the same time, the new speed driving them crazy. All talking was silenced and replaced with the sound of skin slapping and their moans.

Neji was the first to come, struggling to hold himself together as he came inside of the condom, moaning into Iruka’s neck as he came. He tightened around Kakashi who slammed into him. Iruka came next as Kakashi continued to pound into Neji before coming as well.

He caught his breath against Iruka’s chest while Kakashi rolled his hips against Neji before pulling out, taking Neji with him.

“Okay…round two in a few minutes, yeah?”

Neji nodded but Iruka shook his head. “You’re going to kill me…”

Kakashi laughed, kissing him on the lips while he pulled off his condom and leaned down and kissed Neji on the scar where Neji’s kidney use to be before walking off. Neji rolled over to his back, pulling off his own condom while he sighed. “I’m going to miss this…”

“You can always come back.” Iruka said with a smile. “We would be happy to have you back.”

He doubted it would be the same. This time next year, Iruka and Kakashi would be married and sleeping with a married man was not something he ever wanted to do again. Kakashi came back with an envelope in his hand, waving it around before holding it out to Neji.

“This is for you.”

Neji sat up as Kakashi handed him the envelope. “What is it?”

“Your pay.” Kakashi said. “And a key to our house. Anytime.”

“Thanks for the money.” Neji said open the envelope and looking at the check. He blinked for a moment before looking up at Kakashi. “That’s…a lot.”

“You earned it. And it’s all for your work, not for the sex. Or even the kidney.” Kakashi said sitting down on the bed before he clapped his hand on Neji’s head. “Good job.”

“T-thanks.” Neji said.

“Oh, and you have mail.” Kakashi said holding out another envelope.

Mail? He wasn’t expecting that. Sure his friends and Jiraiya knew he was here, but he couldn’t see why they would have a reason to send him mail. He looked at the address, recognizing right away that it was his uncle’s house. He tried not to think about how his hands shook or how he opened the letter faster than he would have liked.

While it was in fact from his uncle’s home, it was not from his uncle, instead from his cousin and it was an invitation, to her wedding.

“My cousin is getting married.” Neji said blinking.

“Oh? How nice.” Iruka said with a smile.

“Do you know the guy?” Kakashi asked.

Neji looked at the name. Inuzuka Kiba. It sounded familiar and he closed his eyes to think. “I…think so.”

Kakashi chuckled. “You think? Not really sure though? What? Did you sleep with him or something?”

Neji opened his eyes a face finally coming with the name. “Shit…”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Iruka said.

“Wait…you actually slept with him?”

Neji sighed. “I think so.”

“Well…this should be funny.” Kakashi said with a laugh.

Somehow Neji doubted that.

* * *

 

The plane ride home was uneventful and boring with a delay that made him more anxious and he was more than happy to get off of the plane when it finally landed.

“Neji.”

Neji stopped walking when he found Shikamaru waiting for him at the terminal. “Shikamaru…what are you doing here?”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “I figured you would call me to come pick you up anyway, might as well beat you to the punch.”

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Not true. I would have just caught a cab or something. I don’t need to rely on you.”

“I never said you did.” Shikamaru said plucking him on the forehead. “Now hurry up and get your bag.”

“I hope you remember that I did not ask you to come here, so don’t act like it’s so much of a hassle to be here.” Neji grumbled turning to walk away but Shikamaru caught his arm.  He turned to look back at him to see the younger male giving him a smile.

“It’s good to have you back Neji.”

Neji smiled as well, letting Shikamaru pull him into a hug. “Aw, did you miss your roommate? I’m sure that’s a boner I’m feeling.”

Shikamaru laughed. “It is in fact not a boner but my cell phone.”  At that exact moment it buzzed to life in Shikamaru’s pocket as they separated and Neji began to head to baggage claim as Shikamaru fished out his phone.

“Hello….yeah I’m on my way now…Troublesome, it would be much easier if you confessed to just wanting to hear my voice.”

Neji almost tripped over himself as he heard what Shikamaru said and he looked back to see not only was the man smiling but he had that flirty voice going on. “Yeah, yeah. We’ll meet you there…sure. Bye.” He hung up with a sigh and Neji gave him a look.

“Who was that?”

“My girlfriend.” Shikamaru said.

Neji almost tripped over himself again. “G-girlfriend!? You have a girlfriend!”

“Why are you so surprised?” Shikamaru asked sounding more annoyed than anything else.

“Because it’s you…” Neji said with a shrug. “The last time you dated anyone it was in high school. Just kind of…shocking.”

“Me dating again shocks you? I guess you almost had a heart attack when you heard Sasuke was dating Sakura.”

“He’s doing what!?” Neji asked shocked and probably too loudly by the amount of people turning to look at him.

Shikamaru sighed. “Troublesome…”

* * *

 

“Sakura of all people? What the hell for?” Neji asked staring at Shikamaru while the younger male drove.

“Sakura was there for him.” Shikamaru said. “A few months ago, Sasuke’s uncle came back in town.”

Neji blinked. “His uncle?”

“Have you ever met him?”

“Are you asking if I’ve met him or if I’ve ever slept with him?”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

He supposed so but Neji rolled his eyes. “I’ve never met him. I try to stay away from Sasuke’s family. Bunch of assholes.”

Shikamaru gave him a look but didn’t say anything more about it. “For a while, we didn’t see Sasuke at school, and it worried Sakura.  I’m not too sure about the details but she got him to come out, Naruto helped a little too, but I really think it had to do with Sakura. And they’ve been dating ever since.”

Neji blinked looking straight ahead. “That’s…weird. If he’s going to date anyone it should be-“

“You?”

“Any other girl besides Sakura.” Neji mumbled.

Shikamaru looked at him, an amused look on his face. “I didn’t know you hated her.”

“I don’t hate her. She’s actually a pretty okay lay, real tight. I think because she’s so small-”

“Stop.”

“-though she wasn’t willing to do anal-“

“Pease stop?”

“But honestly I think she’s annoying.”

Shikamaru shook his head. “Are you going to be able to be civil at this thing?”

“What thing?”

“Didn’t you get invited to your cousins wedding?”

“That’s not today?”

“The wedding party is.”

Neji sighed. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to go?”

“Because of your uncle? With so many people there, I doubt he’ll try to do anything.”

“That’s not the problem.”

“Then what is?”

Neji took a deep breath before sighing. “I might have slept with the groom.”

They almost got into a car accident with how fast Shikamaru slammed on the breaks. “You what!?”

* * *

 

“You slept with him?” Shikamaru asked once the waiter left after pouring them coffee. Shikamaru hand pulled over to a café for them to talk, ordering coffee just to give them a chance to talk.

Neji put his hand over his face. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?” Shikamaru asked.

“Yes! It was when Minato…” He sighed shaking his head. “After we had a fight after our first…’date’? During that time I wasn’t answering his calls I slept with a guy in the police Academy named Inuzuka Kiba.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Kiba is a cop…Do you think he remembers?”

“I doubt it.” Neji said. “He was pretty drunk and I left right after it.”

“Condom?”

“Of course!” Neji snapped. “One night stands always involve condoms, asshole.”

“Just asking.” Shikamaru said his phone ringing on the table. The name, Temari, appeared with a picture of a blond girl with her hair in pig tails. He ignored the phone call before sitting back with a sigh. “This is probably the troublesome you’ll ever be…”

Neji looked down at his own coffee before resting his head on his hand. “Is she happy?”

“Do you really care?”

“Of course I do.” Neji said a little annoyed that Shikamaru would ask. “Out of everyone in this fucking family of mine, she’s the most important person in my life. I love her.”

Shikamaru looked surprised. “I didn’t think you could say that about anyone after him.”

“You can say his name. I’m not going to crumble and die with the mention of him.”

“You didn’t say his name either.”

Neji took a deep breath. “My cousin deserve to be happy. So is she happy with Kiba?”

“I believe so.” Shikamaru said. “When we all hang out, they are always together. I’m sure they are happy together.”

“Then I won’t go.” Neji said. “In case he remembers…I don’t want to cause problems for her.”

“You might cause more problems by not going. There is a strong chance that he won’t remember and you’ll be missing out your cousin’s wedding for no reason.” Shikamaru said crossing his arms. “She’s going against her father’s wishes by inviting you. But I guess that’s not too surprising since she’s also going against her uncle’s wishes and marrying Kiba in the first place.”

Neji looked at Shikamaru. “Really? She wants me there?”

“She really wants to see you again.” Shikamaru said.

It had been a long time since he had seen his younger cousin and he did miss her. Hinata was probably the only woman that he found sexually attractive but also no desire to sleep with. Though it had nothing to do with incest being illegal and forbidden. Sleeping with his uncle already ruined that idea for him. It was the fact that Hinata was everything that he wasn’t.

In his mind, they were the complete opposite. Hinata was sweet, innocent, and an angel to everyone she ever met. Neji wasn’t so sweet, far from innocent, and a full fledge demon of lust with one thing on his mind at every moment of every day. She loved her father because he was her father, and Neji would be lying if he said that he had never thought about what it would be like to sleep with his own father.

Hinata was everything that he wasn’t and made it his effort to make sure she kept her innocence in not just herself, but in her image of Neji. He had worked hard to keep his real life out of her ears. He even went as far as to asking Shikamaru to help him in that effort while he was gone.

“Look. Just avoid Kiba. There is a very strong chance that he won’t remember you.”

“And what if he does remember?”

“Just tell Hinata that you slept with him and get it over with.”

With a frown Neji looked away. Shikamaru put some money down for their coffee before standing. “I’ll be here Neji. If it gets out of hand I’m there too.”

Neji looked up at Shikamaru before standing up. “’If it gets out of hand I’m there too’ what do you expect to happen? Kiba beat me up?”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I’ve learned that it’s better to be prepared for anything when it comes to you.”

* * *

 

His uncle’s home was as beautiful and extravagant as he remembered. This wedding party as Shikamaru had put it was more like a garden party with the majority of the guest being Hiashi’s friends instead of Hinata’s.

Shikamaru lead them to their group of friends who were all dressed up and waiting at table near the back of the yard. “Neji!” Ino cried seeing her, running over to him and jumping into his arms.

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Neji said surprised that she was so happy to see him.

“I missed you.” Ino said as Neji set her down. “You can’t leave a girl hanging like that you know, without anyone to…satisfy her.”

Neji smirked giving her a knowing look. “Oh, I get it. You’re a little upset that little miss flat chest has someone and you don’t.”

She glared with a pout that told him that he hit it right on the head and he laughed, letting her lock arms with him and drag him to the table. “It’s totally not fair. How could Sasuke pick her over me!?”

“Do you want the honest answer?” He asked as they made it to the table.

She just glared and let him go. Neji looked around the table where Lee and Tenten greeted him almost at the same time. Sasuke nodded his head to him by Sakura who gave a small wave. Sasuke looked happy, happier then Neji had last seen him and he couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed by that. Chouji was there as well along with a woman he didn’t know, and Naruto who didn’t look happy at all. As if his parents had died yesterday.

“What’s wrong with you?” Neji asked.

“Huh?” Naruto asked. “Oh…nothing. How was Okinawa?”

“Pretty good.” Maybe Naruto was still upset with him. That was something he didn’t want to have over his head any longer. He was finally getting over the loss as well and didn’t need Naruto holding it against him anymore. He opened his mouth to speak when the girl next to him slammed her hand on Naruto’s head and ruffled his hair.

“He’s just a little upset that he hasn’t found the one yet.” She said. “Everyone around here is trying to find that perfect one. I, for one, think it’s a little too be settling down.”

“Says the girl dating Shikamaru.” Ino said rolling her eyes.

“Dating? I’m just using her for sex.” Shikamaru said with a lazy shrug before Temari punched him on the arm.

“Who are you exactly?” Neji asked.

“Temari, the girlfriend, and you’re Neji, the roommate.”  She held out her hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Neji said holding out his hand to shake hers.

“Shikamaru told me a lot about you.” She said.

“I hope only good things.” Neji said jokingly.

“If you count being a sex addict a good thing.” Temari said laughing.

The others laughed as well but Neji continued to look at her. Well…he did not like her and he gave Shikamaru a look to convey that. Shikamaru shrugged, scratching the back of his head before nodding his head to the left.

Neji looked in that direction to see Hinata coming towards them Kiba in tow. Neji knew for sure that he had slept with Kiba. He remembered that same shaggy brown hair and dark eyes as they had sex. Before he could only place the name with a face but now it was all coming back to him and the pounding he had taken. Kiba had been right when he had drunkenly confessed to ruin Neji that night. Getting home without a car had been the worse. It was the longest walk in his life and even a few weeks afterwards he had to sill recover from it.

“O-Oh shit…” Neji said almost breathless. Because not only did his mind remember but his body also remembered and all at once his entrance fluttered and his penis twitched.

“I know, he’s so hot.” Ino said. “Way to go Nata.”

Neji sent Shikamaru a look screaming for help and Shikamaru sat up straight looking ready to do so before Hinata reached them.

“N-Neji-niisan.” She said already near tears.

“Hinata, congrat-“

Before he could even finish, Hinata was smothering him in a hug. One of those tight hugs that he felt her breast against his chest and ran over the list of reason why he could not have sex with his cousin (her being his cousin was not the first choice).

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Neji said pulling her away. In her mind he just didn’t like intimacy. How wrong she was. “I’m happy to hear that you getting married.”

She blushed, before turning to Kiba. “Neji…this is Kiba. Kiba, this is my cousin.”

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Kiba said with a smile before he cocked his head to the side like a dog. “Have we met before?”

“Uh I don’t-“

“Neji.”

Neji couldn’t decide if he was happy that someone was calling his name or upset that he figured out that the person calling his name was his own father. He decided it would be better to get away from this situation and no matter the fact that it was his ‘long lost father’, a distraction was a distraction.

“Dad!” Neji said cringing at his volume. That sounded a little too despite and fake. “It’s good to see you again.”

He went over to his father who looked just as stunned as everyone else was to see the two of them act this way. “Uh…Neji, how are you?”

“I’m good.” Neji said grabbing his father’s arm. “Let’s talk somewhere alone.”

Before his father could respond Neji dragged him off, heading off to the gazebo that was off to the side. He let his father go as they approached, letting out a sigh as he slipped in and sat down. That was a narrow escape. He ran his hand over his face before remembering who he dragged over her.

He looked up at his father who was standing awkwardly by the entrance. “Dad…”

“Neji…I…Hinata said you would be coming…but I didn’t think you would? I didn’t think you would want to see me?”

Neji sighed. “In all honesty I didn’t expect you to be here either.” That or he forgot that his father existed but the that sounded too harsh to say out loud to the man who had a part in making him. “Uh…how are you?”

Hizashi looked at him, looking almost exactly like a kicked puppy and Neji couldn’t understand why. It only started to get worse when Hizashi started to tear up and Neji quickly did a look around. Was there a way to escape this increasingly awkward situation?

“Please don’t-“

“I’m sorry Neji.” Hizashi said falling to his knees and bowing to Neji.

“Dad-“

“Please don’t call me that. I don’t deserve to be called your father. I left you…I was all you had left in parents and I left you. After your mother-“

“Really don’t.” Neji tried but his father continued anyway.

“-I-I did my best to raise you. But what happened at your middle school. And sending you to my brother didn’t seem to work…and after you tried to sleep with him I-“

“Wait what?”

Hizashi looked up at him. “Hiashi told me that you tried to sleep with him after you were…attack. He told me about your sickness.”

“My sickness?”

Hizashi looked down. “I should have done more to help you. Maybe you wouldn’t have turned out this way.”

Neji continued to look at his father, piecing together what his uncle must have told him.  He looked away, facing straight ahead instead before sighing. “Some people can’t be helped.”

As far as he could tell his father looked at him for a while longer before standing up. He reached out to Neji, but didn’t put his hand on his son, instead moving to leave Neji alone. Sickness he says. Some sort of sickness that could be cured. Neji rolled his eyes at the thought. That was almost laughable.

“It’s interesting to see you two getting along.”

Neji looked up to see a familiar face in that it was the same face from the last. His uncle. That didn’t take long…

“Uncle…” he sat up straight looking at him with a frown. Shit. This retreat from Kiba and Hinata was biting him in the ass, hard.

“Were you not going to say hello to your uncle?”

“I didn’t feel like being man handled in front of your daughter. Speaking of which, where is the little one? Are you still afraid I’ll snatch her virginity if you haven’t already?”

Hiashi took a step towards him and Neji couldn’t help the fact that he moved away as well. With a smirk, Hiashi looking down at his nephew with a smug look. “Neji…come to my office.”

He left no time to respond as he already began to walk away. Everything screamed at him not to follow but Neji stood up and followed almost against his will.

* * *

 

His uncle’s office was as cold as he remembered it to be and as he looked around he could remember the spots where he and his uncle had had sex. Bent over the desk, tied to the chair like some sex toy left to be used whenever his uncle felt like it, against the book shelf; being forced to read from a book while his uncle pounded away inside of him.

He crossed his legs, biting his lip and trying not to come at the thought it all.

“Neji, I need you to do something for me.” Hiashi said.

God just say the word and he would drop his pants and bend to his uncle’s every will. He shook his head, willing those thoughts to stop there before it got to be too much.

“Uh…what is it?”

“I want you to get rid of Kiba.”

Did he hear that right? “Get rid of Kiba?”

“I do not want him marrying my daughter.”

Neji blinked. “What?”

“You aren’t an idiot, so don’t act like one.”

Neji couldn’t help but roll his eyes and shook his head. “Why isn’t he good enough? And don’t give me that ‘no one is good enough for my daughter’ bullshit.” Though he also couldn’t help but agree with that, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. “You can’t keep her high in her tower for you. Unless…” He tapped his finger to his chin. “You want her all to yourse-“

Hiashi slapped him before he could finish. He looked at his uncle mildly surprise that he slapped it, but only because he hadn’t been expecting it so quickly. His uncle was not afraid to hit him. Be it in the face or on the ass.

“Get him away from my daughter.” Hiashi said.

Neji continued to look at his uncle before shaking his head. “I can’t. Hinata likes him, and if she wants to marry him, then she should marry him.”

“My daughter is making a mistake. And it is my job to protect her.”

Neji rolled his eyes. “You are going to have to find another way to ‘protect’ your daughter from her mistake’.” He stood up ready to leave and for a moment he didn’t think his uncle would stop him but just as he grabbed the door knob his uncle spoke.

“Your roommates name. It’s Nara Shikamaru isn’t in.”

He turned around to face his uncle who was pouring himself a drink. “What are you getting at?”

“He wants to be a doctor doesn’t he?”

Why did he know all of this about Shikamaru? Neji didn’t ever remember speaking of him, but Hinata knew Shikamaru too…had she told her father about them. “What does it matter to you?

“It would be a shame if he wasn’t able to achieve his dream.”

Neji narrowed his eyes. “Whatever you think you can do-“

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Hiashi said. “I know that I can destroy Shikamaru’s dreams and his life with just one phone call and I know you should not test me.”

Neji looked at his uncle for a moment before narrowing his eyes. “Leave him out of it!” Neji snapped.

“I’ve come to turns with the fact that I cannot punish you into doing what I want, but I can punish your friends into doing what I want. And Hinata has informed me that this Nara boy might just be your best friend. Is not doing what I want worth ruining his life.”

Neji stared at his uncle at a loss for words. Ruin Hinata’s life…or ruin Shikamaru’s life. He swallowed looking away. “I’ll do it.”

“They say blood is thicker than water. But I have a feeling I know why you picked Shikamaru over your cousin. He must be thicker where it counts.”

Neji ignored his uncle laughing, and left the office hoping never to have to come back there.

* * *

 

Everyone was still at the table where he left them but they all looked ready to go. “Yo Neji, where did you go?” Naruto asked finishing off his glass of champagne.

“My uncle wanted to speak to me.” Neji said picking up his own glass, or what he assumed was his own glass of champagne. Hinata, Sasuke, and Shikamaru looked at him but it was Shikamaru who asked.

“What for?”

“He wants me to throw a wedding party for the two of them.” Neji said sighing annoyed.

“I thought this was a wedding party?” Lee asked.

“This is a wedding party for all of my uncle’s friends. I’m supposed to throw a wedding party for Hinata and Kiba’s friend. Or in other words a bachelor and bachelorette party.”

“Why would you through Hinata a bachelorette party?” Temari asked. “Shouldn’t that be left for one of us?” She motioned to herself and the other girls at the table.

Ino chuckled. “You don’t really know Neji like we know Neji. If there was anyone to throw a bachelor and bachelorette party it would be Neji.”

Which was true. Though he had never thrown either of those and figured he never wood because his friends would know better than to ask him to be their best man for a wedding he wouldn’t approve of, he had thrown parties at his school and when you have the principle wrapped around his finger it was pretty easy to throw parties. They were pretty good in his taste, people always coming up to tell him afterwards how awesome they were and they were good enough to get his friends , Ino, Sasuke, and sometimes Sakura, to sneak away up there just to attend it.

“That is if you want me too.” Neji said looking at Hinata and Kiba.

“Y-yes.” Hinata said. “I want to spend more time with you Neji.”

Well he would most defiantly not be at her party, he would be too busy getting Kiba drunk and fucking him at his bachelor party. He would even have to video tape it to prove his uncle that he did it.

“Sure.” Kiba said. “My friend isn’t the type to throw crazy parties anyway, so I’ll be happy if you can throw me a big bash before I get hitched. But remember I’m a cop.”

Neji nodded. “Right, so that means drugs, guns, and prostitute’s right?”

Kiba opened his mouth but Neji just waved him off. “I’m just kidding.”

They all began to head to their cars, walking in a large group together. Though Kiba kissed Hinata good night and got into his own car, Neji thought for a moment that it would be the perfect time to jump him there. Pretend to need a ride and just get it over with. But he would need to record it and he wasn’t sure he could trust Kiba sleeping with him when he wasn’t drunk. He pushed the thought out of his head when Shikamaru grabbed his arm and began to pull him to his car.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru gave him a look. “After everything…you would really do what your uncle asked you to do?”

“Yes.” Neji said nodding. “When it comes to my uncle, I am but his humble servant.”

“Neji-“

“It’s not what you think.” Neji said shaking his head. “Uncle is worried about Hinata…and I want to get to know Kiba.”

“You mean besides sleeping with him? This isn’t a scheme to get him back in bed?”

It was, but not for the reason Shikamaru thought. He would give anything to tell Shikamaru why he was doing this, but knowing his uncle, the moment Shikamaru knew, his life would be ruined anyway.”

Shikamaru’s life ruined because of him… “It isn’t a scheme Shikamaru. I just want to make sure he’s the right guy for her.”

Shikamaru gave him a look as if he didn’t believe him but he turned away and got in the car. Neji follow suit with a sigh.

* * *

 

He made it his mission to get to know Kiba but that also meant getting to know his friend that Neji could only describe as disturbingly weird. He wore sunglasses and almost sat perfectly still and just all around gave Neji the creeps. Another one of Kiba’s friend was a woman named Anko and another man named Ibiki. They all worked at the same police station and were cop buddies. Anko and Ibiki more than willing to give him ideas on what he should do for the bachelor party.

He didn’t want to tell them that he had already had everything planned out for the bachelor party and bachelorette party, though he would have to admit that his plan for bachelorette party wasn’t as extreme as the bachelor party.

“I have to admit, I’m pretty excited.” Kiba said as he walked alongside Neji to Shikamaru’s car after their lunch, date. “Is it cool if Anko comes to the bachelor party instead, she’s more of a tom boy than anything else?”

“Yeah, it’s okay.”  Neji said with a shrug. “As long as she doesn’t mind strippers.”

Kiba raised an eyebrow but smirked. “Shouldn’t you ask if I mind if there are going to be strippers?”

Neji gave him a smirk. “I figured you wouldn’t care. Strippers, booze, I expect to get you drunk before the night is out.”

Kiba laughed. “I doubt that. I don’t drink.”

Neji missed the button he meant to press and instead pressed the alarm button which he quickly shut off before staring at Kiba with large eyes. “W-what?”

“I don’t drink anymore.”

“Uh…Can I ask why?” Neji asked.

“Well, I got really drunk once and couldn’t remember anything that happened the night before. But I went home with someone and I don’t remember a thing.” Kiba said shaking his head before cocking his head to the side. “Actually, I do remember one thing. Their eyes.”

Neji blinked. “Eyes?”

Kiba nodded leaning against the car. Neji leaning next to him. “Lavender colored eyes that were…so fucking…drowning in pleasure. I have to admit it was pretty fucking hot.”

Lavender eyes. Kiba scratched his cheek before crossing his arms. “I guess that’s why I pursued Hinata so hard. She has the same eyes, which I know now is a family thing, but before I thought it was Hinata so I really wanted to see that look on her face again.”

Neji glared at him and Kiba laughed, putting his hands up. “Look after I figured out that there was no way that could have been her because she was virgin I cooled it a little, but I really started to like her.”

“Forgive me for not believing you.”

“Yeah…it does sound unbelievable.”

Neji crossed his arms before moving to get in the car. He opened the door he looked back at Kiba. “So…if you saw this mystery Hyuga you fucked before what would you do?”

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck before chuckling. “I’m sure this is a trick question. So…I’m going to go…”

It wasn’t but Neji played it off like it was. He let Kiba leave before he got into his own car with another sigh. Kiba had been looking for him, and once again he had a chance to tell Kiba the truth and probably fuck him in the back seat. But with this new information of Kiba not drinking…this was going to be a little difficult.

He sighed to himself, sitting in the driver’s seat for what seemed like forever before he finally starting his car and driving away.

* * *

 

Neji was in the middle of licking an envelope when the door to his apartment opened and Shikamaru came in. “For once you’re licking something normal.”

Neji raised in eyebrow closing the envelope as he picked up a pen. “Everything I lick is normal. It’s not like I’m going around town licking door knobs or trash cans.” He wrote out Shikamaru’s name on the side of the envelopes before jumping up and holding it out to him. “This is for you.”

“What is it?” Shikamaru asked opening it slowly, pulling out a black invitation.

“It’s an invitation to Kiba’s bachelor party. I hired strippers to deliver them and give the guest a little…sample of what they are to look forward too.”

“I didn’t know you were a stripper now.”

“I was going to spare you a stripper since you have a girlfriend. Unless you want me to strip.” Neji smirked crossing his arms.

“Fine, go ahead.” Shikamaru said pulling up a chair and sitting down in front of Neji.

He…wasn’t expecting him to agree to it and for a very long minute he stood there staring at Shikamaru before blushing and looking away. His roommate stood up, patting him on the head. “Right…I’ll see you later.”

Neji watched him go before sitting back down at the couch to finish doing the invitation. When he finished writing Kiba’s name on one an idea came to mind and he grabbed his phone calling Ino. “Ino! I need something from you.”

* * *

 

This was going to be interesting.  He’s never stripped before, and even with the crash course Ino had given him, he still felt a little nervous. Ino and Sasuke had helped him with this, but they didn’t know what he was really up too. While Ino helped with the moves, Sasuke helped with the outfit, thinking that he was involved in some weird sex act that involved fake chest and a belly dancer outfit.

He didn’t really care what they thought was going on. He meet with the other strippers at the police station all wearing belly dancer outfits. It was around lunch and Kiba and his friends who were in the guest list should all be there.

“Can I help you?” The cop at the front desk asked.

Neji smirked, opening his trench coat and watching the man’s eyes go wide at the sight of him. “Can you tell me where Kiba is?”

“Uh…” He continued to blink before pointing to the lunch room. Neji smiled at him, leading the way for the other girls. He made sure to do a double check to make sure all of the required guest on the list were there before turning on the music and let the girls go in. They had their own routine together and went in dancing while he waited for them to be done for his solo dance.

Kiba seemed to be enjoying the show as were his friends. Shino stilled looked a little stiff but Ibiki and Anko seemed to be enjoying. As each of the girl paired up with their assigned guest Neji put up his hood on his outfit, making sure the veil was on his face before the music changed to a song called Egyptic and he stepped into the room and began to slowly move his body with the beat.

Kiba sat up at the sight of him and slowly made his way to Kiba, moving his hips to the beat. Once he was actually doing it he began to realize how easy it came to rolling his hips and rolling his body and with all eyes on him the thrill was sending pleasure down his spin and right to his penis. He couldn’t keep this up for long and as he danced between Kiba’s spread legs he turned around, bending forward with the other girls and slipping into his bra and pulled out the invitation. When he slowly stood back up, he leaned back, rolling his body against Kiba’s front before he looked at him.

Their eyes meet and Kiba’s eyes widen. “Y-You…”

With a wink Neji stood up, turning around to look at Kiba before leaving the invitation on his lap and leaving with the girls. As he walked away, Kiba hand reached out, trailing over Neji’s bare shoulder; touching at the bullet wound. Neji knocked his hand away wagging his finger at him before he followed him out. Kiba seemed too shocked to move after him but Neji hurried to leave just in case he decided to follow. He couldn’t hold back his boner any longer and it was almost impossible to walk with it without it being seen in what he was wearing.

He only made it to his car which he parked too far for his liking now that he thought about it. But once inside, he got his hands around his penis and three fingers inside of him, going back to dancing against Kiba and imagining how far he could have taken it. Right there, in front of other people.

It was the hardest he came by himself.

* * *

 

Neji was decorating glass jars with gold glue when there were hurried knocks on his door. He knew who it was even without answering the door. Kiba had been calling him since yesterday, probably wanting answers on who the girl was and Neji ignored all the calls. He couldn’t speak to Kiba yesterday. The belly dancing had affected him too.

He figured Kiba would still want to see him and didn’t bother stopping Shikamaru from answering the door.

“Neji!”

Neji finished adding small gold circles that connected in a batter around the jar on the top and bottom before putting it down. “Kiba. How can I help you?”

“Neji…who is it?”

“Who is who?” Neji asked watching as Kiba closed the door.

“The…you know who she is…the, the girl I told you about.”

Neji nodded. “Yes. I know. After you told me that went to find out who it was. Why what happened?” He fringed innocence looking up at Kiba with wide eyes.

“She came to give me the invitation!”

“She did!”

“So…you didn’t plan this?”

“Of course not.” Neji said standing up. “Jeez. Don’t worry Kiba, I’ll make sure she doesn’t show her face at your party at all.”

Kiba nodded slowly but looked a little unsure and Neji knew that he had him. “Unless you don’t want me to tell her that.”

Kiba meet his eyes, still looking a little unsure and a little uneasy and Neji opened his mouth before Kiba could. “This isn’t a test. While as Hinata’s cousin, I won’t hesitate to beat the living shit out of you for cheating on her. But I’m also your bachelor party planner, and my job is to do whatever you want me to do. If you want her there, I’ll make sure she’s there. And if you don’t want here there…she won’t.”

Kiba looked away worried and Neji rolled his eyes. He grabbed a piece of paper from his desk, ripping off a slip before holding it out with a pen. “You don’t have to say it out loud. Write it down. I’ll do whatever you want.”

Slowly, Kiba took it, held it in his hand for a moment before writing down his answer and folding it closed. He didn’t hand it to Neji and instead put it on his desk before leaving. Neji waited till he was gone before sitting down on his bed.

That was more intense than he expected it to be and in all honesty he was a little conflicted.  Shikamaru’s life was on the line and he wanted nothing more than have that paper say yes, but this was his little cousin he was talking about and if the paper said no, he would be lying if he didn’t say he was wouldn’t be thrilled.

“What are you doing?” Shikamaru asked at his door.

Neji sat up and looked at Shikamaru. “Oh, just getting ready for the party.” He stood up, grabbing the note and putting it in his pocket before he looked at Shikamaru was giving him a look.

“What was Kiba doing here?”

“He was congratulating me on my idea on the theme.”

Shikamaru crossed his arms. “What is up with the theme? Arabian nights?”

Neji shrugged. “I thought it would be cool. Do you have a problem with it?”

Shikamaru shrugged. “It’s your party, not mine. But…the more I think about it. It doesn’t make sense.”

“What doesn’t?”

“Why would your uncle ask you to throw a party to celebrate your cousin’s wedding when he doesn’t approve of the wedding?”

“I don’t know.” Neji said with a shrug. “Change of hearts. Wouldn’t be the first time he decided he hated something one day and liked it the next…or vice versa.”

“I know you’re up to someone.”

“The only thing I’m up to is making sure things happen the way they should. Besides, what is Hinata doing anyway? She’s only nineteen years old, why is she even getting married.”

And if Neji slept with Kiba now it would save Hinata a messy divorce later when Kiba cheated on her later in life…that was a good enough reason to push the guilt out of his mind and decide it was a good idea to sleep with Kiba.

He looked down at the note in his hand, looking at the solid approval that was written by Kiba. Besides, if an asshole like Kiba certainly didn’t deserve Hinata. He crumbled the paper in his hand before turning around to look at Shikamaru.

“It doesn’t matter why am doing it. I’m doing it-“

“Neji-“

“-And you can’t stop me.” Neji said louder to drown him out.

They looked at each other for a while before Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath before pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and heading out from Neji’s doorframe. Neji tossed the note in the trash before sitting down and getting back to work.

* * *

 

He spent the rest of the month preparing for the party. It was hard work that he spent doing it alone for the most part, and making sure everything would go through smoothly. Both venues were set and strippers and servers assigned and ready to go. He had arranged for Hinata to be brought to hers in the royal Arabian fashion while Kiba’s friends would ‘kidnap’ him and bring him there. When it was finally the night he meet up with the other guest that weren’t going to get Kiba at the venue already.

He had rented out penthouse for the night and had it all decked out with floor pillows, mood lighting, colorful drapes, and everything that would give the illusion of an Arabian night. There were half naked girls dancing around as well as serving the guys drinks by the time Kiba showed up. The girls greeting them as the party really kicked off.

Neji sat off to the side by one of the hookah shisha. “I didn’t know you smoked.” Shikamaru said sitting down with him a drink in his hand. “Did you pick up this bad habit from me?”

Neji smirked sitting up. “I’m not smoking. This is the wrong one.” He picked up one of the pipes and instead of in healing he blew into it instead, colorful bubbles came out of the top. “It’s meant for the girls. I think it’s the only one, but they have a real hookah shisha over there.”

Shikamaru just chuckled picking up one himself and blowing into it as well, creating a lot of bubbles. “Kiba seems to be enjoying himself.”

“Are you?”

Shikamaru shrugged. “What not to like when a girl is grinding up against you?”

“What? You like the girls more than your girlfriend?”

“I never said that.”

Neji just chuckled looking over at Kiba who was talking to Naruto and Lee. He looked drunk enough, but not yet. Neji was beginning to think he was waiting specifically for the mystery girl to show up. Neji just wanted him drunk enough to not know that he was fucking a guy and not a girl when he finally took him to the bed room.

“How did you pay for this anyway?”

Neji looked back at Shikamaru before shrugging. “Trust fund.”

“You still didn’t touch your pay from Kakashi?”

“I’m planning to give you it to Hinata for a wedding present.”

“How much is it?”

“Enough.” Neji reassured him. Enough for Hinata to leave her controlling family and go as far away as possible. Neji had gotten away because his uncle hated him, but Hinata would have to actively slip away herself…if she wanted to and Neji hoped she did.

“I spoke to Hinata today and-“

“Neji.” Kiba said almost stumbling over to them. “I need to speak with you.”

Neji couldn’t even get a word out before Kiba grabbed his wrist and yanking him out of the pillow he was sitting on and dragging him to the bedroom.

“What the hell is your problem?” Neji asked trying to drag himself out of Kiba’s grip but jeez of Kiba wasn’t fucking strong.

Even though he was able to keep a good grip on Neji’s wrist he forced his captors arm so it was behind him and angling it just enough that it hurt, forcing Neji to walk.

When they finally reached the bed room Kiba shoved him in, slamming the door on Shikamaru’s face who was following. “We’ll be a minute.” Kiba snapped, locking the door before turning back to look at Neji. “You. Take off your shirt.”

Now Neji was really confused and he looked around. “What…are you doing?”

“I said take off your shirt.”

Neji still wasn’t sure what to do and got up. “Kiba I don’t-“

He couldn’t get it out before Kiba came over and grabbed Neji’s shirt ripping it partly off of him. “What the fuck are you-“

Kiba grabbed his head next, forcing him face down on the bed and for a moment it occurred to him that Kiba was going to rape him but just as the thought formed in his head it was gone as Kiba moved off of him.

Neji sat up quickly flipping his hair out of his hair and sitting on his knees. “What the fuck is your problem!?”

“You…it’s you!”

“What are you talking-“

He was getting sick and tired of Kiba interrupting him with suddenly grabbing him but this time Kiba grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around till his back was facing Kiba again and he pressed his hand against his bullet wound. “This! Lee fucking told me that you got shot! And you have the same eyes as she does and the same fucking scar! Here, and here!” He grabbed Neji waste where his kidney scar was.

Neji pushed him away. It actually still hurt there and he was cursing himself for forgetting to cover it up there. “Kiba…you need to calm down.”

“Calm down. We slept together.” Kiba said in a hush whisper. “And you…we…we were…” He wasn’t looking angry any more, he was looking panicked and Neji stood up out of the overly soft, round bed. “Kiba-Kiba sit down.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Kiba asked while Neji sat him down.

Think. He needed to think. He needed Kiba to sleep with him, he couldn’t let him leave here without them fucking. They were supposed to get married tomorrow.

“Because you said you really wanted to see me again.” Neji said looking down at him sadly. “You almost sounded…in love. Like all you wanted to do in life was to see him. You would even marry my cousin just to find me.”

“That’s not tr-“

Neji slipped out of his ripped shirt and saddled Kiba’s hips. “You don’t have to lie. Kiba, if you really wanted to marry my cousin, you wouldn’t have run to my apartment and ask about her. You wouldn’t have told me that you wanted her to be here. And me having the wrong equipment shouldn’t change that.” He put his arms around Kiba’s neck and started to grind his lips against Kiba. “You wanted to see my face like before. I’m here like you wanted Kiba.”

He kissed at Kiba’s neck, one of his hands going between him and Kiba and groping at his crotch while the other threaded through his hair. Against his hand, Kiba was getting harder and he continued his on slaughter as he moved to nibble his ear.

After a while, Kiba finally put his hands on Neji’s back, trailing his hands over his heated skin. “How long did you know?” Kiba asked sounding almost breathless.

“I knew since I got my hands on the invitation.” Neji said kissing his chin all the way to his lips. When their lips met Kiba kissed him back, dragging his hands over Neji’s back roughly before he started to reach down into Neji’s pants, gripping at his ass. He had gone commando just so he didn’t have to worry about the clothes he would have to look for but now he would have to do something about his torn shirt.

Neji continued to grind against him, before there was a knock on the door. Kiba jumped under him but Neji continued his motion mouthing at Kiba’s adam’s apple and pretending that he didn’t even hear it. When they knocked more persistently Neji spoke. “Go away.” Neji spoke.

“Neji-“ Shikamaru started on the other side of the door but Neji continued before he could speak again.

“Go away Shikamaru.”

“Neji-“

“Go!”

He shouted pulling at Kiba’s shirt and happy that he took it off. They continued to kiss, undressing each other slowly before Neji stood up, keeping their lips together as they both worked at his jeans. As he shimmed them off his hips he quickly remembered what was inside of him.

Also to prepare for this night he had pre-prepared himself for sex, keeping himself stretched with a plug that he was suddenly very aware of. Kiba pushed his jeans off and Neji slowly took his place between his legs, wasting no time with wrapping his hand around the base and his lips around the tip beginning to suck eagerly.

He cast a look towards the camera that he had hidden in one of the jars that held a candle that were spread around the room. This one had a fake candle with a light bulb that flickered like a real one. It had been on since the door opened and he looked up at Kiba and noticed that he was looking right at him. He moaned around his cock, watching as Kiba closed his eyes in ecstasy at the feeling.

“K-Kami…y-you’re…so good.”

At least he would remember this time. Neji eagerly continued to suck as quickly as he could, using his other hand to play with the plug inside of him. He could remembering doing this before. Kiba inside of his mouth, the taste of him against his tongue was sending blast of memories through his mind.

“Shit…how could I forget this?” Kiba asked over him, grabbing a fist full of his hair and beginning to force his head down on his shaft quicker.

Neji had to move his hand, allowing Kiba to push his head down as well as thrust up into his mouth, effortlessly allowing himself to go deeper and deeper into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed around Kiba as much as he could before Kiba pulled himself off, Neji gasping for air. He wanted more of it in his mouth, but he also wanted it inside of him.

He pulled the plug out of him slowly, enjoying the pull of his muscle rings objecting to it but he reassured his body something else would be filling him up soon. When his body finally gave and the plug was gone he climbed on top of Kiba shivering.

“They told me you were a slut.”

Neji looked up at Kiba not sure what he was really talking about. “They?”

“Your friends. Said you would do anything for something inside of him.”

He couldn’t help but moan low in his throat. That was hot for some reason and he aligned himself with Kiba easily.

“I think I remember that. One of the reason I knew it couldn’t be Hinata.”

Neji nodded, slipping himself down onto Kiba’s cock without any trouble. He could feel Kiba pulsing as he slipped down on Kiba slowly.

Kiba grabbed his hips, allowing Neji down easy. “B-But I don’t remember…H-how do you like it?”

Without any hesitation Neji spoke. “Rough.”

He didn’t wait for Kiba to react, instead beginning to move without him, riding Kiba. “L-Like that…” Kiba said moaning, grabbing Neji’s hips and moving him for him.  “How rough…?” Kiba asked as he met Neji’s thrust with his own.

“R-Really rough…”

“Really rough.” Neji said breathless.

“Really rough?” Kiba sked back, pulling Neji off of him before turning him around, slipping him back down onto his cock. This time his arm wrapped around Neji’s neck in a chock hold and began to thrust, quickly.

Neji grabbed his arms with both hand, spreading his legs and allowing Kiba to use him however he pleased and it was almost too much.

He had only been chocked once before (his uncle, on his knees, in his door way of his childhood home) but this was a totally different experience. Kiba knew when to loosen up to give Neji just the right amount of air to keep him conscious, but also tight enough to give the fear of death in his hand.

He was a drooling mess before it even began. Kiba thrusting into him. “I…I could…n-never dream of doing this to your cousin…”

“F-Fuck…” Neji moaned, reaching out and grabbing Kiba’s hair, rolling his hips back to angle Kiba in the right direction getting him to hit his prostate head on. “Oh…R-Right there…ah…”

He gasped for air as Kiba tightened his grip and increased his speed. It was a pattern Neji was beginning to notice. When he tightened his grip around his neck he would increase his speed and when he eased up, he would slow down, resorting to rolling is hips against his prostate.

“Shit…your tight…I-I thought you were a slut…

“I-I am…” Neji moaned without thinking Kiba suddenly getting intense.

“You are what?”

“I am!” Neji moaned louder as Kiba released his wind pipe. “I am a slut.”

He had no idea Kiba was this rough, and as Kiba growled in his ear, pounding into him. His other hand was held tightly against Neji’s waist right where the scar was, adding another ache to this, pain/pleasure train he found himself in.

And Kiba pulled him off, almost tossing him on the bed and Neji caught his breath only for a moment before Kiba was on him, getting between his legs and thrusting back into him. Neji moaned, throwing his head back and giving Kiba enough space to wrap both of his hands around his neck.

Kiba continued to pound into him, mixing between tightening his grip and loosening it and Neji held onto Kiba’s wrist, the only place he could get a good grip on. “K-Kiba…ah…”

“Fuck.” Kiba said letting Neji’s neck go finally and grabbing the sheets instead as he continued to fuck into him roughly. Neji grabbed onto his shoulders, moving up closer and trying to hold on as best as he could.

“Fuck…fuck…fuck!” Neji moaned out before he came, digging his nails into Kiba’s shoulders. He tightened himself around Kiba as he came, the bigger man did not stop moving.

“F-fuck…I-I’m not wearing-“

“J-just come.” Neji moaned, locking his legs around Kiba.

“B-but-“

“Come, come, come!”

Kiba slammed into him, mumbling out curse words as he came inside of Neji. He thrust a few more times into Neji, snapping his hips against Neji before pulling out, cumming on Neji’s lower torso as he finished.

Neji tried to catch his breath. Kiba stared down at him and Neji looked back up at him before, capturing his lips once again. They weren’t done here. He was going to make sure of that.

* * *

 

Mumbling woke him up. He wasn’t really sure when he fell asleep but with all the choking that had happened here there was no telling when he actually blacked out. From the pain in the lower back he could tell that they had gone past his limit that he had set for himself when it came to rough sex. He slowly sat himself up on his knees and looked to see Kiba getting dressed.

“Kiba…”

“Fuck I have to go.”

“Go. Where are you going?”

“I have to tell Hinata.”

Neji’s eyes widen, he tried to stand and almost falling over. “N-No. You can’t.”

“What the hell do you mean I can’t!?” Kiba snapped. “We have to tell her.”

“No. S-she doesn’t have to know that we did this. Just leave. Go away, I’ll tell her you got cold feet.” Anything to make sure Hinata didn’t know. He couldn’t let Hinata know that he had slept with Kiba. She would know his secrete, she would know that he was a slut.

Kiba seemed to be giving it some thought before shaking his head. “No. She needs to know. I have to tell her.”

When Kiba headed to the door Neji did the best thing he could think of, jumping on Kiba’s back to try and stop him. It didn’t turn out as well as he had hoped as Kiba tossed him off of his back and yanked his the door opened.

Neji tried to stop him again but Kiba somehow was able to get him in a chock hold and began to tighten it.

This was not the best time to get a hard on, but memories of last night was flooding through his mind and making his body react. This time, Kiba did not let up. He continued to hold Neji tightly before dropping him just as Neji was almost unconscious. As Neji laid there coughing He tried to stand, following Kiba out as best he could but the man had a large lead.

“F-Fuck!” Neji snapped in a rough voice, quickly getting dressed before leaving the bed room. The place was a mess, a mess he would have to clean up later, but right now. He had to stop Kiba.

He hopped on one foot as he tried to put on one of his shoes as he made it out of the hall way. Kiba was down the hall, at the elevator, pressing the buttons just before he got in.

Neji ran as fast as he could but the pain in his lower back was starting to get to him. Kiba was well into elevator by the time Neji got any closer and he growled at the thought of taking the stairs. “God Damn it!”

He hurried down the stairs as best he could, realizing half way that he didn’t have his phone or a car, or any fucking way to get to the wedding before Kiba did. This was a lost cause but it didn’t stop him from trying harder.

* * *

 

The wedding was at the Hyuga Manor, and Neji was lucky able to get a taxi to drive him there, though he didn’t have any money on him either. He spent a good twenty minutes arguing with the guy before one of the butlers came out and Neji told him to pay instead as he hurried inside.

“Neji?”

Neji looked over at Shikamaru who was standing in the foyer with Naruto, Ino, and Temari. “Guys. Is Kiba here?”

“Yeah, finally.” Ino said. “He’s so late, and now him and Hinata are still in her room. This wedding is never going to start.”

“Damn it!” Neji snapped hurrying as best he could upstairs. Hinata’s room wasn’t that far from the stairs, so it was easy to get there. Without knocking he opened the door ready to try his best to lie anyway he could only to see Hinata slapping Kiba. He was…too late.

“H-Hinata…” Neji started before he caught on to what she was saying.

“How could you do that Kiba!?” She asked near tears. “How could you do that to him? Don’t you know he’s sick?”

Neji was expecting a lot of things…but that wasn’t one of them. “Huh?” Kiba and Neji said at the same time.

There was only a moment for Neji to realize that Hinata was wearing her wedding dress, a beautiful gown that showed off her figure in all the right way but it looked as if she was in the middle of her hair being done.

“Kiba, you can’t just use him whatever way you want. You should have fought harder, you shouldn’t have given in.” Hinata said.

Kiba blinked. “I-I know…but…but he was planning this.”

“That’s not true!” Neji said just as Hinata spoke.

“Of course he was. He can’t help who he is.”

Now, Neji was utterly confused and Hinata looked over at him. “Neji-niisan. I don’t blame you.”

“You…don’t blame me?” He was confused.

“You can’t help being a sex addict Neji-niisan. You can’t help what…happened to you when you lived here.”

His legs were going weak and he took a step back. “H-Hinata…W-what are you saying…”

“Kiba…can you leave?”

Kiba blinked, switching between opening and closing his mouth to looking around. With a dumb nod, he left, closing the door behind him. Hinata walked over to Neji, grabbing his hands and pulling him to sit down at the bench by the end of her bed.

“Neji. I know.

He tried to pull his hands away but Hinata held tight. “H-Hinata…”

“I know what you did with father.”

“Y-you…aren’t supposed to know…that…”

“But I do.” Hinata said. “I’ve known since that summer ended. You two…were in bed together and I-“

He was going to be sick and he finally got his hands out of her grip. They were clammy and his hand shook as he dragged them through their hair. “And Shikamaru told me what daddy asked you to do.”

Neji looked up at her. “Shikamaru…did?”

“He said daddy wanted you to do something for him. And he thought it was sure that it had to do with sleeping with Kiba.”

Shikamaru knew…and Hinata knew…and he was going to throw up.

“H-Hinata…you weren’t supposed…to know.” He wanted to keep it from her for the rest of their lives, and she knew all along.

“It’s okay Neji. I-“

The door swung open and Naruto came in. “Hinata! Are you okay?”

Hinata stood up, blushing so red that Neji wasn’t sure what was going on. One moment she was serious and suddenly she looked like her nose was going to bleed. It didn’t make any more sense when Hinata picked up the end of her dress and rushed to the bathroom. “Hinata!” Naruto called after, going to the door.

What the hell was going on?

He stood up, not sure what he was looking at here before he stood up. He had to tell his uncle. It suddenly dawned on him that Shikamaru’s future might be in trouble.

He left without a word, hurrying to his uncle’s office where he hoped the man was. He knocked for a moment before opening it relaxing as his uncle sat there.

“From the commotion going on, I can tell that the job is done.”

Neji swallowed before nodding. “Y-yes…I…I slept with Kiba but. But Hinata knows.”

“That was the game plan, for Hinata to-“

“About us.” Neji said. “She knows about us.”

Hiashi meet his eyes, looking suddenly none too happy. He stood up and Neji backed away. “Uncle…I-I did what you asked. She knows that Kiba cheated and that I slept with him but-“

Before he could finish his uncle wrapped his hands around his neck, slamming him against the door. This was probably the most he would ever let himself be chocked because it was starting to get old. “You. Slutty. Piece. Of. Shit.”

“I-it’s, not my fault.” Neji offered up as best he could before his uncle threw him to the side. He fell to his knees, gasping for air before he was picked up by the rest of his torn up shirt and the back of his pants before his uncle actually lifted him.

How old was this man!? He was freaking strong!

He was slammed on the desk and his uncle spread his legs. “S-Stop.”

Hiashi slammed his head on the desk. “I should have known that you would ruin her.”

“It’s not my fault!” Neji cried out his uncle getting his pants off.

“I shouldn’t be too surprised. You were only good at a few things. Laying on your back and riding other people.” He kicked Neij’s legs apart, holding him down with one hand, twisting his arm back against him in a painful way, forcing it back more whenever Neji began to struggle.

“But I see it as if you ruin my daughter, then I will just have to ruin you.”

Neji looked back as best he could, trying to get a read on what his uncle was trying to do, only to see him sucking on his fingers and thumb, all of them at once. Neji had seen that done once in a porno he had come across. It had all gone well until the rough porn turned into extreme rough porn and the man was fisted by his partner.

Fisting was not on Neji’s list of ever being tried or done to him. And he really started to panic. “Stop! Stop!”

“What? You’ve never done this before?” Hiashi asked. “I thought with your record you would have tried everything under the sun by now!”

“S-Stop! Stop!”

Neji called out just as his uncle’s, all four and a thumb, brushed against his entrance and forced their way inside. Just then, the door opened.

“That’s enough Daddy.”

Hiashi let him go, and Neji collapsed on the floor, feeling more ashamed then he ever had. His cousin…was never supposed to see him like this. Why was it his uncle who could always easily over power him?

“Hinata. What are you doing?” Hiashi asked standing in front of Neji, almost to hide her.

“I’m stopping you once and for all. Like I should have done long time ago.”

Neji looked back at her, she was still in her wedding dress but something different was about her. She looked stronger, not the meek cousin he knew, but the cousin who had told him that she knew. It was the first time that he noticed how strong she looked then and now.

“Hinata, I don’t know what you think you know, but I am busy here. Go to your room and-“

“No.” Hinata said.

“Hinata-“

“I said no.” Hinata said. “And you will listen to me. You will leave Neji alone, and if you ever want to see the light of day again, you will never speak to him again. Not for anything.”

This new Hinata was hot in all the right ways.

Hiashi stared at his daughter before looking away. “Leave.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He got dressed, and left, after Hinata.

* * *

 

Neji sighed loosening his tie. “I can’t believe the wedding is still happened…” Neji mumbled to himself.

“Me either.” Shikamaru said hanging by the window smoking. “But it has been a strange turn of events.”

That was for sure. It took another hour for Kiba and Hinata to straighten everything out that being that they would not be getting married. But that for some reason didn’t mean Hinata wouldn’t be getting married at all.

“When the hell did Naruto and Hinata happen.” More importantly what was up with her taste in men?

“It’s been happening for a while.”

Neji turned to look at Shikamaru before moving to sit down next to him. “What are you saying?”

“That Hinata and Naruto have been dating for a while.”

“How long is for a while?”

“For as long as Hinata and Kiba had been dating? Or maybe a little bit later.”

“How come you know this?!”

Shikamaru smirked. “I know everything.”

“Even more than Ino? She’s always been the one with all the rumors.”

“Even more then her.” Shikamaru said with a smile. “The difference is, I don’t tell everyone.”

Neji nudge Shikamaru before leading against him. “Did you know that I’m sick?”

“What are your symptoms?”

“I’m addicted to sex, I can’t go a day without getting off, and semen taste almost like chocolate to me. What can you do for me?”

Shikamaru looked at Neji before sitting up straight.

“Who told you you were sick?”

“Father, uncle, cousin.” Neji said pressing against Shikamaru’s side. They were in his old bedroom, it out looked the back yard were the reception was in full swing. “Two out of three of them are sane, and one out of three I actually respect. They must be right.”

“It’s called being a sex addict.” Shikamaru offered. “And all addictions can be ‘fixed’ in a way or ‘cured’ if you want to put it. Twelve steps you know.”

“So you think I’m sick too?”

“I think you are a sex addict. Sick, no. That sounds worse doesn’t it? Sickness can or can’t be cured. An addiction can. But it’s all up to the person to admit to it. So are you admitting?”

“I admit, that I enjoy sex.”

Shikamaru nodded, taking another drag before holding it out. “Then there you have it.”

Shikamaru. Dear Shikamaru. He wrapped his arm around the man, pressing his chin on his shoulder. “I think I really really like you. Wont you have sex with me?”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “No. I won’t. But I will help you.”

“Help me get off?”

“Stop guessing and listen.” Shikamaru said with a chuckle. “Clearly you get yourself into deep shit. And I know I already have your kidney waiting when you need it, but if you ever get in over your head, I’ll help you.”

“Help me with what?”

Shikamaru gave him a serious look. “You know what.”

He did know what. If he ever admitted to being a sex addict and wanted ‘help’. Neji faced forward, swinging his legs before he tightened his arm around Shikamaru. “Why are you…so good to me?”

“I guess I really really like you.”

He was getting sick of being choked, but being with Shikamaru he could never get sick of. “Please let’s fuck.” Neji said whining, kicking his feet and bouncing like a child.

Shikamaru laughed, standing up. “How about a dance?”

Neji froze. A dance? It was true, from here they could hear the music from the reception but Neji could honestly say he had not been expecting Shikamaru to say that. He blinked at Shikamaru for a few times. “Uh…I don’t know… how.”

“I figured as much. But when I get married someday-“

Neji faked gagged.

“-you at least have to dance with someone there, how do you expect to pick up brides maids if you don’t know how to dance.”

“My charm.” Neji said with a smile.

Shikamaru held out his hand and Neji slowly took it. He stood up, letting Shikamaru place his hands where they should go before they started to slow dance.

It was more awkward then Neji ever thought but the longer Shikamaru held him close the less it seemed to bother him and the more he could see himself staying in these arms. Safe arms. He moved his hands to wrap around Shikamaru’s neck. “D-Don’t leave me…”

Shikamaru held him back. “I won’t….”  


	10. Good Puppy

Things were going good in Neji’s life. That’s how Neji would tell it if anyone asked him. Even with Minato’s son, being his cousin-in-law for two years (though for some reason the idiot continued to call him brother-in-law) life probably couldn’t be better.

And if he had to say so himself, everyone in his life was having a pretty good time, though it was a pretty busy time for most of his friends. Most of them were in their last year of college and Shikamaru was in the middle of his medical school. Everyone was at their busiest, even Neji.

He was starting a new manga and this one would be his biggest manga series. It had been more popular than he thought it would be when he started but after the first chapter went out and he was in the middle of working on the second, Jiraiya had informed him that all of the book stores had sold out and his due date for the next chapter was pushed up. Instead of a monthly update like he usually did he would have to do a weekly update.

He was a serious mangaka now and serious artist needed staff. He actually had people helping him now, a staff to pay to help him ink, sketch, and background. Many of the ones in his staff were friends of friends like Haku who worked with Ino who helped him with ink, and Sai who was Chouji’s roommate who helped him with background and including three other’s, Karen, Jugo, and Suigetsu.

Assistants were fun though all of them were a little weird. He was pretty sure Haku had an abusive boyfriend but couldn’t be sure if the guy was just possessive. He had to be grilled by Haku’s boyfriend even before he even hired the young man. Sai was probably the best out of all of his assistants wanting to be a mangaka himself but had this weird smile that made Neji a little uneasy. He also tended to give everyone nicknames in a way to show that they were friends but the nicknames were more insulting than anything else. He had resigned himself to calling Neji ‘hentai mangaka’ which was okay with Neji. It was pretty much true. Jugo didn’t speak much and looked like he could crush any one of them if he wanted too. Neji was pretty sure Karen was a virgin, and Suigetsu was just annoying, but they were all his first assistant and he was pretty happy that he had gotten popular enough that he required them. Plus with Shikamaru busier than ever it was good to have someone to talk to.

Though he still missed Shikamaru.

Lately Shikamaru was either studying, sleeping, or with his girlfriend. He even started to sleep over her house much to Neji’s annoyance, but with Shikamaru out of his bed room he was happy to sleep on the younger male’s bed. It was perfect and Neji was beginning to think he should steal the mattress.

Though he enjoyed being busy, he took every chance he could to hang out with friends. It was the reason he found himself heading back stage of a strip club to pick up Ino. Though he would still consider them sex friends, lately they had cooled down with the sex as Ino was going through her own ‘desperate-for-a-boyfriend’ as she reached her graduation date. And Neji was actually okay with that. He was tired of sleeping with Ino, and now that Kiba was in his life as a perfect rough sex partner, he really didn’t need the girl.

This was a common factor for him and many of his friends. Their sexual friendship just died off on its own and he found himself enjoying just being with them like he was with Shikamaru. This evening they would be going to Ino’s apartment and watch a movie together. If he called Shikamaru his best friend, Ino would be a close second in that effort.

“Hello ladies.” Neji said as he stepped in the busy back room. Most of the strippers knew him, and in a chorus greeted him back.

Neji smiled at them as he headed to Ino who was at her locker before spotting Haku, sitting in the corner. He knew in great detail because of Haku, Ino, and Zabuza, even though Haku worked in a strip club did not mean he was a stripper. In fact he was in charge of costumes and alterations as well helping the girls get dressed but instead of doing any of that, he was hunched over, shading in one of his comics.

“Haku.” Neji called out, heading over to him instead.

“S-sensei.” Haku said shocked jumping up to sit up straight.

That never got old. “I think I pay you a decent amount but you still keep this job so you must need the money. I’m sure your boss wouldn’t want you to work on my stuff here and I wouldn’t want you to work on his stuff when you’re with me.”

“R-right Sensei.” Haku said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Neji nodded before he turned on his heels and headed over to Ino. She was just closing her locker, counting the amount of money she had earned today. “Hey, ready to go?” Neji asked leaning against another locker.

“Just give me a minute.” Ino said counting. “Do you know what kind of movie do you want to watch?”

“Horror.” Neji said bending down and stretching his back. “Love to watch your boobies bounce when you’re scared.”

Ino laughed. “Shut up.”

Neji stood up straight looking over at Haku who was now getting to work. “Have you meet Zabuza before?”

“Yeah.” Ino said still counting. It looked like she had a good night.

“Do you think he hits Haku?”

“Well, I see him with bruises but maybe he liked it rough. A lot of people ask me are you being abused when you come here after seeing Kiba.”

“He likes it rough.” Neji said. “Its good thing he didn’t marry Hinata, I’ll have to kill him.”

“But it’s okay for him to hit you?” Ino said giving him a side glance.

“He doesn’t hit me.” Neji said rolling his eyes. Which was true. Just choking and spanking. The roughest it got was Kiba almost breaking his arm. Kiba had a rough day on the force it seemed and had Neji’s arm on one of those vice grips behind his back while he pounded into him. They were both really in the moment before it started to hurt. Kiba was really sorry afterwards but Neji couldn’t blame him. It was good sex and even when it was a little rough Neji always came. Besides, after every meeting, Kiba treated him like a god. He would stay with Neji till morning and make breakfast for him before he left for work. Neji was beginning to think he felt bad for being so rough with Neji every time and he would have to remember to reassure Kiba that it was no big deal.

Neji began to make a mental note to do that till Ino screamed.

“What. Are you screaming about?” Neji asked looking at Ino bounce.

“I have enough! Neji I have enough!” Ino said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him before hurrying off.

“Enough for what?”

Ino stopped in front of a girl talking eagerly with her before the girl rolled her eyes and giving her an envelope. Ino screamed and hurried over to Neji, grabbing his shoulders again. “Neji! Guess where we are going!?”

“America?” Neji asked blinking.

“Better! We’re going to Shizune’s concert!”

Neji’s heart skipped a beat. “S-Shizune!”

He bit his lip, trying to contain not only the excitement but also the large grin that was in danger of splitting his face. One of the many things they bonded over was their love for the idol Shizune. She was a goddess in Neji’s mind. Her voice was amazing in his ears and her body, beautiful, and he didn’t use that often. Besides Hinata, she was also one of the girls that he didn’t want to sleep with. She was so innocent and cute to be deflowered, if she wasn’t already.

Neji interlaced his fingers with Ino, squeezing them. “Ino! I…I…god I will do anything for you.”

Ino smirked crossing his arms. “You know, you’re supposed to say you love me.”

“I don’t say it.” Neji said locking his arm with Ino. “How many tickets did you get?”

“Four.” Ino said. “You, me, Sasuke, and Sakura.”

Neji sighed at the mention of Sakura. “God…why is she coming?”

“What is your problem with her? She didn’t let you sleep with her.”

“Been there, done that.” Neji said leading Ino to her car.

“Which, I don’t believe.” Ino said. “There’s no way she would let you sleep with her. She hates you.”

“And the reason is that was because I slept with her.” Neji said.

“Bullshit.”

Neji looked at her before sighing. “It was when I first came back from the boarding school. When she wanted to ‘save’ me from myself and I pretended to need ‘saving’. Pretty much what she’s doing with Sasuke now. When she started making a breakthrough I convinced her to sleep with me. Well, the next day, she called so we could meet up and talk about our future together. But I told her I wasn’t into that...”

Ino laughed. “I’m sure she wasn’t happy.”

“Yeah. It probably wouldn’t have made things better that I told her this while there was a dick in my mouth.”

Ino laughed, shaking her head. “Neji, you knew she wouldn’t have liked that.”

Neji shrugged. “She wasn’t that bad, so I say it was well worth Sakura being mad at me.”

“Well, I hope you guys can be civilized the concert. I think Sasuke can get us back stage.”

“How can he do that?” Neji asked as he began to head to Ino’s house.

“He knows Shizune’s producer!” Ino said. “Which is why I’m inviting him!?”

“How does he know them?” Neji asked.

Ino hesitated for a moment before speaking again. “Uh…I’m not sure.”

Neji blinked. That was clearly a lie, but why would she be lying. “Fine, don’t tell me. Whatever, keep your big secrete.”

“It’s just…Sasuke said you might get upset and not go to the concert.”

“No one would keep me from going to Shizune’s concert.” Neji said confidently.

Again Ino hesitated a little before speaking. “Not even…Itachi.”

Neji slammed on the breaks. “What?” Neji growled looking at her.

Ino frowned. “Well…Sasuke’s brothers is Shizune’s producer.”

Such an angel in the hands of a devil like Uchiha Itachi. Neji pitted her. He supposed he was making a face because Ino leaned up to look at him. “I’ve never seen you make that face before even when it comes to Sakura!”

“I don’t like…Itachi…”

“You don’t?” Ino asked. “So you’ve meet him? Please don’t tell me he’s a bad lay.”

“I couldn’t tell you.”

“Huh! You didn’t sleep with him!? How could you not! He’s so…hot.”

“I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to sleep with me.”

“Wow…you really don’t like him. Why? What did he do?”

He didn’t answer, he wouldn’t answer. As long as he lived, that would stay buried in his mind. No. One. Would. Know.

“I don’t need a reason to hate someone.”

“Hate?” Ino said sounding shocked. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that. This is so weird. I would have thought you would jump at the chance at sleeping with him.”

“Like I said before-“

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just…weird.”

“I’m allowed to not be attracted to people just as you are.”

“I suppose so.”

Neji rolled his eyes, glad the subject was dropped as he continued on his way. “I’m not going.”

“What!?” Ino asked. “But you love Shizune.”

“She can’t be that good if she has a producer like Itachi.”

Ino sighed. “Jeez…what did he do to you?”

No one would ever know.

* * *

 

*Saturday*

“Sensei! It’s so late!” Suigetsu complained while he dragged his feet to the front door.

“We have a deadline to meet.” Neji said rolling his eyes already annoyed with the fact that he was missing Shizune’s concert. Besides he didn’t know why Suigetsu was complaining so much, he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. He would be working through most of the night and probably into the day and then some more.

“Bye Neji.” Haku said waving with a smile but Neji noticed a bruise on his wrist. He reached out, grabbing Haku there as soft as he could.

“Haku-“

“Ow-“ Haku said at the same moment.

“Sorry.” Neji said letting him go, watching s Haku rubbed his wrist. He wasn’t really sure how to approach this but he wanted to know. “Is…your boyfriend hitting you?”

Haku looked up at him with wide eyes, looking a mix between shocked or fear. “W-what? No.”

Lair. But did Neji expect anything else. If Zabuza did hit Haku he wouldn’t be surprised that he would lie. “Haku…”

“I have to go.” Haku left in a hurry, before Neji could full stop him and he sighed, slipping back in his apartment. What was he supposed to do when one of his assistants were getting abused. Firing them seemed to be an answer but then again, that was a little too cruel even for Neji.

He decided to push that problem to the back and get to work. He wasn’t going to the concert so he might as well just bust out a few pages by himself. He sat down at his desk, cracked his knuckles before picking up his drawing pen and getting to work.

It was around three in the morning when there was a knock on his door almost breaking his concentration.

For a moment he wasn’t even sure it was his door but when there was another knock he was sure that it was. Standing up with a groan, he dragged his feet to the front door, getting a quick look around to see if many any of his assistants left something but nothing out of the ordinary stood out. He opened the door, expecting that creepy neighbor that Neji and Shikamaru once found licking their door knob or maybe the nosey one that would be asking where Shikamaru was. She probably thought Neji killed him or something.

Instead, standing there in a cute, pink outfit was Shizune. “Oh, were you asleep.”

Neji was speechless, and a little slack jaw as he stared at her. This…wasn’t happening was it?

“Doubt it.” Sasuke said leaning from behind her. “He’s got that working late outfit on.”

Right away, Neji reached up, pulling off the messy bun that he had hurried to put his hair in when it started to get in his way. And his glasses. He pulled them off as quickly as he could. Sure, he wore glasses when he was drawing but he had broken his new pair and had to resort to his old pair. A big pair of glasses that did nothing for his look. “W-what are you doing here?”

“Well your friends said that you really wanted to see my show but you were working.” Shizune said with a bright smile. “They said you were a big fan and I love meeting fans.”

At this very moment, Sasuke and Ino were on the top of his list of favorite people. Even before Shikamaru. “Please come in!” He said almost too excitedly, opening the door for her.

“Thank you.” She said walking in. “Wow, you live here by yourself?”

“He has a roommate.” Sasuke said giving him a smile as he walked in as well with Sakura.

Ino kissed him on the cheek and Neji began to close the door when something stopped it. He looked down to see a black shoe and when he opened the door, all excitement was gone. Ino and Sasuke had not only dropped from the top but they had also dropped to the bottom of that list, even at this moment, Sakura was better. Anger began to boil as Itachi stepped in, giving him a smooth look. “Hello.”

Neji gripped the door frame so hard he was beginning to think he would either break his door or break his fingers. Sasuke and Ino came over, prying him off of the door. “Uh, we’ll be back.” Ino said as she dragged him to his room with Sasuke.

Once the door was close Neji glared at Sasuke. “Why. The. Hell. Did. You. Bring. Him?” He growled out through clench teeth.

“We couldn’t bring Shizune with him.” Sasuke said.

“Then you shouldn’t have brought her.” Neji growled.

“What the hell happened to you?” Ino asked.

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other before Ino screamed, pushing Sasuke out of the way and looking at Neji. “He knows!”

“Only because he was there.” Neji said.

Ino turned to look at Sasuke. “Tell me what happened.”

“No.”

“That’s not fair!” Ino snapped. “I bet Shikamaru knows too.”

“He doesn’t.” Neji said. “If I could have it my why Sasuke wouldn’t have known about it.”

Ino opened her back to speak again but the door opened and they all looked, staring as Itachi looked at the three of them. It is impolite to keep your guest waiting Hyuga-kun. Won’t you come join us?”

Neji took a deep breath, trying to remember that Shizune was here and it wasn’t about this asshole so he took another deep breath and headed out of his room and to the kitchen to make tea or everyone. Sasuke came as well, probably to ensure that he didn’t poison Itachi.

But when it was all made he relaxed and got the chance to get to know Shizune. She was as sweet as he thought she would be and actually seemed interested in his life. Though he left out the sex addict part he informed her of his profession.

She almost squealed at the mention of his pen name and how she enjoyed his manga and Neji felt his life was fully complete. Itachi, thankful didn’t say much, but instead sat on his couch looking smug and as if he belonged there.

They didn’t stay too long, Shizune and Neji were both tired and Itachi commented that she had an interview in the morning and should be leaving again.

“Thank you for allowing us in your home.” Shizune said.

“Of course.” Neji said. “Anything for you.”

Shizune giggled. “Thank you.”

Neji watched them go, annoyed a little when he noticed Itachi stalling. “Thank you for coming.” He said again to Itachi hoping to get the man out of his apartment.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Hyuga-kun.” Itachi said as he made his way out. “I’m surprised we never meet with how close you are to Sasuke.”

Neji watched them go, a loss of words. “I’m sorry…what?”

Itachi stopped and looked back at him. “Is there a problem?”

“You…this…our first meeting?”

Itachi cocked his head to the side for a moment. “Have we meet before?”

Have we meet before? Have we meet before? Have. WE. MEET BEFORE! “Are you fucking kidding me!?”

“Neji-” Sasuke held his hand up trying to stop him but Neji moved out of the way.

“You don’t fucking remember me!?”

“Should I?” Itachi asked sounding all too serious.

Neji was going to lose his mind and began to speak when Itachi turned away and left, leaving Neji speechless and very fucking annoyed.

Shizune gave him a sad look, going up and grabbing Neji’s hands. “Don’t mind him. He and his boyfriend broke up a few months ago, I think he’s still taking it hard.”

Neji honestly didn’t give a fuck but he nodded his head none the less. When she turned around to follow, Neji narrowed his eyes and stomped into his apartment, and slamming the door before opening it again and slamming it shut. He continued to do that three more times before he kicked the door. He fucking hated Itachi.

* * *

 

*Sunday*

Itachi being back brought up some buried memories of his hate for him. He didn’t get any sleep because he continued to think of the man and he was already running on fumes from staying up, but he tried to forget about him and his bullshit and go on with his life. He thought getting out of the apartment would calm his mind down and decided to do some shopping, but Itachi had a way of staying in his mind for a long time. He could remember back than how it took him forever to get over the memory of…the incident…and he doubted he would be able to get over seeing him again.

He shook his head, opening the door to his apartment, planning ahead to put the groceries away and going to sleep when he flipped on the lights and saw Itachi sitting on his couch.

“You have gotten older.”

“Jesus Christ! How the hell did you get in here!?” Neji snapped as soon as he got over the shock of seeing the male.

“I have a key.” Itachi said.

He had a fucking key. Neji dropped his bags, walking around to get a good look at Itachi. True to his words he Itachi was drinking ice tea with one hand and in the other, hooked on one of his fingers was a key with a raven key chain hanging off. A key chain that Neji knew for a fact belonged to Sasuke. That little fucking brat.

It was a known fact, that Sasuke was completely devoted to his brother. He would do anything for his brother and would not hesitate to brag about him either. He was pretty much a glorified cock warmer for his big brother. But to go as far as to give his brother a key to Neji’s house was…news to Neji. He had assumed that Sasuke wouldn’t do something so stupid but Shikamaru would tell him that ‘when you assume you make an ass out of you and me’. But fuck him, fuck Sasuke, and defiantly fuck Itachi.

“Get out of here!” Neji snapped pointing to the door.

“No.” Itachi said putting his cup down (on a costar, how nice of the bastard) before crossing his arms. “I would admit, I am older, and my memory is not what it used to be. But seeing you the other day did bring something back, but I could not place it.”

Neji froze, staring at Itachi with a sudden bad feeling. “Get out.”

“But it’s not all my fault. You are older, and back then you were wearing less clothes.”

“Get out!” Neji snapped.

Itachi looked at him, meeting his eyes before standing up, twirling the ring of keys around his finger before crossing his arms. “But it was that heated glare that brought it back. That same ‘I will never forgive you’ look. Why are you still holding a grudge?”

Neji glared at him. “You know why.” He growled.

“Like I said…my memory isn’t like it used to be. I have more important things to worry about.”

Neji was going to hit him. “You…embarrassed me.” Neji growled out, blushing with embarrassment at the thought of it. He hated thinking of it and he had completely forgot about it till fucking Uchiha Itachi came back into his fucking life.

“Did I?” Itachi asked. “I don’t remember. What exactly…happen?”

“You know!”

“Do I?”

“Yes.”

“Or do you not want to say it.”

Neji opened his mouth before shutting it. Glaring at Itachi. “Why are you in my apartment?”

Itachi smirked, looking down Neji’s body before looking back up, meeting his eyes. For some reason, that look alone sent a chill through Neji and he shivered, taking a step back but finding himself against a wall. Itachi was suddenly very close and it was getting to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“What?” Neji asked looking up at Itachi.

“You look uncomfortable.”

Neji swallowed shaking his head. “N-no I…I don’t.”

“You do.” Itachi said “Does me being close to me make you uncomfortable.”

“No.” Happy that he was able to say that without a fucking stutter.

“I think it does.” Itachi said. “I think it makes you uncomfortable because although you hate me. You want me.”

“No-“

Itachi slammed his hand against Neji’s head making the young male jump, his heart beginning to race. “Yes.” Itachi said leaning closer, right at Neji’s ear. “Because you want to know don’t you.”

“K-Know what?” Neji asked his breathing was starting to pick up.

Itachi smirked. “What I look like under my clothes?”

Without thinking Neji’s eyes went down towards the older man’s crotch before he hurried them back up to Itachi’s face hoping that he didn’t notice, but he did. Itachi’s smirk looked bigger if possible.

“It’s only fair right.” Itachi said. “I’ve seen you naked already, but you haven’t seen me naked.”

“I don’t-“

“No. Don’t lie to yourself.” Itachi said. “You think about it a lot don’t you. Because that’s who you are. What I look like naked? How thick I might be, how wide I’ll be able to stretch you.”

Neji bit his lip, really thinking about it now and complete aware of the tent in his pants. He put his hands up to push Itachi back but instead grabbed onto his shirt. “But I doubt you ever will.”

Neji snapped his eyes up to Itachi unsure of what he was getting at. “Sasuke has told me about you Neji. How needy your pussy is?”

“M-My…” Did he hear that right? And why did it make him feel so hot.

“Yes. Your pussy, sloppy wet with cum already.” Neji felt himself clench up. He must have had a shocked look on his face because Itachi looked at him with a cock smile. “Who’s been inside of you Neji?”

Neji wasn’t sure if he should answer but Itachi didn’t give him a chance to say anything before he moved back. “Why don’t you show me your dirty pussy?”

Swallowing hard, Neji brought his hands to his pants and unzipped them, unbuttoning and pushing his pants off his hips, his erection bobbing out. “No underwear, naughty girl. Turn around.”

He did slowly, putting his hands on the wall and spreading his legs. “Good girl, but do you expect me to touch you myself?”

God Neji wanted nothing more than to have Itachi touch him and whined when he didn’t. Instead he reached back, grabbing a cheek in each hand and spread himself open for Itachi to see. Just at that moment a droplet of cum dribble out of him.

“What a mess.” Itachi said looking at Neji. “A sloppy mess you find yourself in puppy.”

Neji moaned not sure what to say but Itachi chuckled, deep and sensual that made Neji’s knees go weak. “Puppy, I like the sound of that Neji…no…Hachi. You want to be my puppy, do whatever I tell you to do? Give you treats when you are a good girl.”

Neji was panting, leaking pre-cum on the floor. He bit his lip, his entrance winking at Itachi in a way that he seemed to find amusing.  “Are you hungry for something inside you Hachi?”

“Y-Yes.” Neji panted out hearing the faint sound of jingling in glass. It didn’t register to him that it was ice till he felt the cold solid against his entrance making him arch his back, trying to move away, but it followed him, forcing it’s way inside of him. “A-Ah…”

Itachi’s finger followed it’s way inside of him, pushing the ice inside of him before pulling his finger out, collecting the cum that had spilled out and pushing it back in. “So hot inside Hachi. I can only imagine how it will feel around my cock.”

Neji could too and he moved to grab onto his own but Itachi grabbed his wrist. “Did I tell you to move? Bad girl.” A sharp spank came across his butt, unexpected and fast.

He whined without thinking, looking back at Itachi with a pleading look and the man smirked, leaning closer as if to kiss him. Neji leaned in to meeting up but every time he tried, Itachi moved back. “Do you want me Neji?”

“Yes.” Neji panted out, spreading himself more, only for another ice cube to be pushed into him. “Uh…ah…”

He didn’t want ice, he wanted Itachi to push inside of him but it seemed ever time the thought crossed his mind, Itachi pushed another cube inside of him.

The older man leaned over him, Neji panting against the wall as two of Itachi’s fingers messed around with the ice cubes inside of him. “There…that’s better. I don’t want my puppy to have a fever. You feel so hot here Hachi, burning up.”

“P-Please…” Neji moaned, practically drooling against the wall.

“What’s wrong puppy? Is this not enough?”

“N-No.” Neji panted. “P-please no.”

Itachi bit his ear, making Neji whined as Itachi’s fingers pushed another ice cube against his prostate. This was a growing torture that he was beginning to crumble under. This time, Itachi didn’t remove his fingers, speaking into Neji’s ear about how wet he was just like a good girl, how Itachi had done a good job at cleaning out his puppy and how needy his puppy looked humping her little clit against the wall like a bitch in heat.

Neji wasn’t sure what it was, the ice, the fingers, the wall, or Itachi’s voice but whatever it was, he found himself coming, clenching around Itachi. “A-Ah…ah…”

“Good girl.” Itachi said pulling his fingers out. “Such a good girl.”

Itachi lightly brushed his lips against Neji’s ear, before he stepped away, letting Neji collapse on the floor.

Neji shivered, ice slipping out of him and cum falling onto the floor between his legs.  What. The hell. Just happened here.

He looked over at Itachi who was moving Shikamaru’s bed room. “Your roommate has not been staying here has he?”

“W-what?” Neji asked a little confused.

“I can’t leave my Hachi here all alone.” Itachi said. “How else will I be able to train you?”

“T-Train…” Neji blushed, still a little confused before Itachi lifted up his chin, leaning forward and making Neji look up at him. They stared at each other for a moment before the older male smirked, putting his hand on Neji’s head before going into Shikamaru’s room. “He doesn’t mind, does he?”

“I-I don’t…think so.”

Itachi smiled. “Thank you for allowing me in your home.”

He slipped into Shikamaru’s room with a bag and Neji continued to blink. What…the literal…fuck?

* * *

 

*Monday*

“Why is your brother even here?” Neji asked over the phone as he drove.

“Shizune has a break on her tour.” Sasuke said. “They are both in town for a week. Then they will be going on their world tour next week.”

World tour? So he would have to deal with Itachi for a week. He thought about telling Sasuke that his brother was staying at his place but he figured the less people knew the better it would be. He let out a breath, shaking his head. “Whatever…” He mumbled seeing that he was getting another call. “I have to go.”

“Okay. I’m throwing him a goodbye party on Friday, do you want to go?”

“Sure.” Neji said. “Whatever.” He ended the call to answer the other one but before he could greet whoever it was they spoke.

“Hello, Hachi.”

Neji flinched, halting in a parking spot half way before going in the rest of the way. He parked quickly, taking his phone as he began to head inside.

“Why are you calling me?” Neji growled into the phone.

“I figured you would miss the sound of your masters voice Hachi.” Itachi said flawlessly on the other line.

Neji growled again. “You aren’t my master!” Neji snapped.

Itachi just chuckled. “Are you home yet?”

“Are you worried?” Neji asked back as he got into the building, heading to the elevator.

“It dawned on me this morning that I don’t have a tag on you. I wouldn’t want my puppy to get lost.”

Neji pulled his phone from his ear, willing himself not to throw it against the elevator before he brought it back. “I don’t need a tag…” He growled out. “And I don’t want you living with me.”

“Oh? I thought we would spend the rest of the week finishing off what we started in your living room.”

Neji paused at the idea. That…wasn’t a bad idea and was really thinking it over as the elevator doors opened to his floor. He had expected to walk to his door with no problem but instead he saw Haku and Zabuza in front of his door. His other assistants weren’t here yet, but Haku always tended to be here early but usually without the boyfriend.

They looked like they were arguing and not in the normal amount of arguing but what looked like on the verge of violence fighting.

“Are you listening Hachi?” Itachi asked.

He was a little bit, but he couldn’t recall what Itachi said as he watched Zabuza pull back his hand and slap Haku across the face.

Without thinking, Neji hung up the phone and headed over as quickly as he could. “What the hell is going on?”

Haku looked up at him with tears. “S-Sensei…”

Neji got between Zabuza and Haku glaring at the man. “Step off.”

“This doesn’t involve you.” Zabuza snapped.

“It does.” Neji snapped. “You hit my employ, so I’m telling you to leave before I called the police.”

He held up his phone to emphasize this but Zabuza knocked it out of his hand. “I don’t give a fuck about you or what you think you’ll be doing!” Zabuza snapped and adding to the effect grabbed Neji’s head and pushing him out of the way. Neji stumbled but growled to himself. He was not in the mood for this. As Zabuza pulled back to punch Haku, Neji moved behind Zabuza and kicked him between the legs.

“Fuck you!” Neji snapped watching Zabuza fall to the side before he grabbed Haku’s hand and pulling him into his apartment.

Haku was already in tears and Neji growled to himself, locking the door. “Haku, give me your phone.”

“S-sensei I-“

“Phone Haku!” Neji snapped.

Haku handed it over with shaky hands and Neji sighed putting his hand on Haku’s shoulder. “Sit down. Everything will be okay.”

Just at that moment they jumped as Zabuza began to bang and kick at the door. “Just relax, I’m calling the police.” He said the end loud enough for Zabuza to hear. It didn’t stop him from yelling and banging and if anything they got worse and a feeling of worry sat heavy in Neji’s stomach. Zabuza was a pretty big guy, could he take him if he somehow got inside.

He was in the middle of dialing Kiba’s number when Zabuza stopped.

“I won’t forget this bitch!” He snapped before something smashed against the door, probably Neji’s phone before he could hear him going down the hall.

Neji headed to the door, opening it to see Zabuza leaving through the stares and some of his neighbors were out looking at the commotion. Neji just rolled his eyes, thinking of the shit storm that would come with getting a call from the landlord when Haku pushed his way past him.

“Z-Zabuza wait!”

He began to hurry after him but Neji grabbed his wrist stopping him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I have to go after him.” Haku said. “I have to let him know that I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry!” Neji surprised at what he was hearing. “He hit you!”

“It was my fault!” Haku said already in tears. “I told him I didn’t want to quit my job, b-but I shouldn’t be working at a strip club anyway. He’s right.”

“Right or wrong, he doesn’t have the right to hit you.” Neji growled. Why wasn’t Haku understanding this? “Just get inside. As your boss I’m telling you to get inside.”

Haku gave him a kicked puppy look, as if Neji was the one who hit him in the face before walking back inside. Neji growled to himself, collecting the pieces of his phone. It was totally destroyed and after finally getting in contact with fucking Itachi. This was not his day.

He slammed the door behind him when he got back into his apartment.

* * *

 

The only good thing that came with his phone breaking was Shikamaru’s visit. He had gotten a call from a neighbor who couldn’t go a day without complaining about Neji bring strange people to their apartment. Usually, Shikamaru would ignore her calls and say he would talk to Neji about them but really didn’t but this time, had come himself to see what happened.

“He almost broke the door down.” Shikamaru said testing the hinges. The frame was cracking where Neji had locked it and a few more hits to it would have resulted in it breaking off. “Who was this anyway?”

What he was asking was this someone Neji was involved with but Neji rolled his eyes. “One of my assistant’s boyfriend hit him. He didn’t like that I stepped in to stop it. And he broke my fucking phone!”

“It’s just a phone.” Shikamaru pointed out. “You can afford a new one.”

He wondered for a brief moment if Itachi would try to call him or would he just return. He didn’t want Itachi and Shikamaru in the same room together. That sounded like a bad idea…

“Unless you are expecting a call.”

“I am.” Neji said.

“Do you need me to buy you a new one?”

“No dad, I got it.” Neji said rolling his eyes.

Shikamaru closed the door with a smirk. “I heard you got to see Shizune.”

Neji gave him a look. “Ino wants you to find out from me why I hate Itachi?”

“I’m so glad you are smart enough to look past the bullshit I was about to spin.” Shikamaru said.

“You aren’t the type to do her dirty work.”

“But I am curious. A secrete only Sasuke knows. I feel hurt.”

Neji rolled his eyes, sitting down on his couch with Shikamaru. “Sasuke only knows because he was there. And I wish he wasn’t.”

“Is it really that embarrassing?”

“Yes.” Neji said.

“Then let’s drop it. Do you want some tea?”

Neji watched Shikamaru go to the kitchen and he let out a breath. He hadn’t realized how he missed Shikamaru’s company until now. It was good to have his old roommate back. “What gives, you aren’t supposed to leave me ever remember. I feel like you’re never around.” Neji laid back on the couch, putting his hand over his eyes and sighed longingly. “I need my Shikamaru.”

“There is space at the foot of Temari’s bed if you want to curl up like a puppy.”

Neji sat up quickly staring at Shikamaru. “What?” Shikamaru asked noticing Neji’s surprised look.

“Uh…nothing.” Neji said. He brought his legs under him, looking at the wall where he had spent pressed up against not to long ago. “Just annoyed, how can I call my one night stands if I don’t have their numbers.”

“I’m guessing you won’t be able too.” Shikamaru said looking at the couch where Neji was no longer sitting only to see him poking his head out from behind the counter.

“Unless my very nice roommate would like to fill in.”

“Pass.” Shikamaru said. “Not your strongest try.”

Shikamaru headed to his room and Neji frowned, jumping up to stop him. “I-I was going through puberty!”

Shikamaru stopped, looking back at Neji with a frown. “Uh? When?”

With a frown, Neji looked away. “Normal…time line I guess.” For a second he really couldn’t believe that he was saying this, but it was better to just get it out then have Shikamaru see that someone had moved into his room. He took a deep breath, playing with the couch before feeling that was a bad idea so he cleared his throat instead. “And…you know what puberty is like.”

Shikamaru nodded. “Yes. Not that big of a deal.”

“Well I-“

The door opened and Neji almost felt his heart drop as Itachi came in…using the key that he pretend to own. “Hello.” Itachi said.

Neji jumped up looking between Shikamaru and Itachi. “Itachi.” Itachi said holding his hand out to Shikamaru.

“I can tell.” Shikamaru said. “Sasuke looks just like you. I’m Shikamaru.”

“A pleasure.”

“Are you getting a pet?” Shikamaru asked looking down at the bag. Neji looked as well, spotting a pet store logo on the bag.

Itachi smirked. “I just got a dog.” Neji just glared at him annoyed that he would seriously get things like that. He could only imagine what he got. “Neji is helping me train her, and has offered your bed, since you are not around.”

Shikamaru looked a little annoyed, but probably because he didn’t like people in his bed. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head looking at Neji. “I’m gone for a little while and you rent out my room.”

“A little while, you’re never around anymore.” Neji pointed out, it sounding a little bit more bitter than he attend it too.

Shikamaru met his eyes before sighing again. “Troublesome classes. They take up my time.”

It wasn’t just his classes. It was his girlfriend and Choji suddenly seemed like a better friend to Shikamaru than Neji was. When had he put other people over their friendship?

He jumped when he noticed Itachi moving closer, before he was leaning forward and kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth. He blushed, out of how sudden it was before looking away noticing for a split second that Shikamaru was staring with wide eyes.

“Don’t worry.” Itachi said, smiling at Shikamaru. “I’ll take care of him.”

Shikamaru stood there for a moment, Neji unable to read the expression but as his eyes narrowed for a moment, Neji thought for a moment that he saw jealously.

“Right.” Shikamaru said. “He’s a handful.”

“I have big hands.” Itachi said dragging his hand through Neji’s hair.

Without thinking, Neji leaned into the touch liking the way it felt, his eyes closing a little. “Right.” Shikamaru said. “Call me if that guy comes back Neji.”

Neji looked at Shikamaru nodding. “Right…Of course.”

“I’ll tell the manager that the door needs to be fixed on my way out.”

Neji opened his mouth to speak but Shikamaru was already leaving. Neji blinked looking after him. Was he hurt? Why did that thought bother him so much?

“My poor Hachi. Did he replace you with different pet?

“Replace me?” Neji asked knocking Itachi’s hand off of him. “He has a girlfriend, and I’m not a pet.”

Itachi looked confused for a moment before he smirked a little. “There is so much I do not know of you Hachi.”

“What is there to know?” Neji asked sounding annoyed.

“That there is more to you than just meets the eye.” Itachi said putting down his bag that he bought.

“What did you buy?” Neji asked wanting to change the subject. This conversation was annoying for him. But he wasn’t sure why he thought whatever in the bag wouldn’t annoy him at all.

He glared down at the pink dog collar that was in the bag.

“It’s for you Hachi.” Itachi said also pulling out a dog bowl and a chew toy.

Neji glared down at it all. “You don’t expect me to wear…that?”

“Expect?” Itachi asked. “I know you will, puppy. Even.” Itachi leaned closer. “If.” His hand rested on Neji’s hip and began to move towards his crotch and Neji found himself spreading his legs without thinking, wanting Itachi to touch his growing erection. “I.” His needs were going weak as Itachi began to kiss at his neck. “Have.” His other hand went up Neji’s shirt, finding its way to his nipple. “To.” He nibbled at Neji’s ear, growling into his ear. “Force.” His hand began to graze at his growing erection. “You.”

Neji shivered against Itachi pressing his back against him and pretty much becoming a mess in his arms. “I-Itachi…”

“Bark for me?”

Neji opened his eyes, looking right into Itachi’s eyes before blushing, looking away for a moment before swallowing and opening his mouth ready to bark before he heard a snicker. He shot his eyes back at Itachi who was trying to contain a laugh and he pushed away from the male.

Itachi laughed, covering his mouth before twirling the collar around his finger. “You will do anything for me to fuck you, won’t you Hachi?”

“No!” Neji snapped glaring at the male.

Itachi smirked at him, putting down the collar on the table before meeting Neji’s eyes. “That’s fine. I’m sure I don’t want to sleep with you either.”

“What?” Neji asked annoyed.

“You would say that you have a different partner, for the most part, yes?”

Neji blinked. “…Sure?”

“Well, to me, that sounds like you aren’t good in bed and thus have to continue to find a partner because no one wants to stick around.”

“That’s not true!” Neji snapped.

“Isn’t it?” Itachi asked. “Your roommate won’t even stick around.”

“Get out!”

“Too far?” Itachi asked.

“Stop talking about him.” Neji said looking away.

“I’ll give it a week.”

Neji blinked, looking at Itachi. “What?” Neji asked.

“A week, or less, before your roommate comes back to you. That’s what you want isn’t it? Your roommate, your love-“

“I don’t love him!” Neji chuckled a little shocked at Itachi would even go to that conclusion.

Itachi chuckled as well, collecting the things he bought and heading to his room. “Right…”

Neji followed him, not sure what he was supposed to get out of that before he rolled his eyes, deciding that he should get to work.

* * *

 

*Tuesday*

“Why are we here?” Neji asked annoyed. “I have work to do.”

“I gave your assistants the rest of the week off.”

Neji’s eyes widen. “Why the hell did you do that!?”

He wondered why they hadn’t showed up, and had prepared to let them sit and wait while he was dragged to lunch with Itachi, but he actually wanted to see Haku. Wanted to make sure about what happened yesterday and caused him to run back to find Zabuza.

“Because, I wanted to take my Hachi for a walk.”

Neji glared at him, annoyed that he would use that name in public. He looked away from Itachi, catching the waiter’s eyes who was actually looking at him. He smirked, crossing his legs and leaning against the table, forgetting about Itachi for a moment and looking at the waiter. He winked at him just to flirt before water splatted on his face.

He turned his eyes to glare at Itachi who was licking water off his fingers. “What the hell did you do that for?” Neji asked.

“To cool you off.” Itachi said calling over the waiter. “I don’t want my bitch to go in heat in public. I rather take care of that while we are alone. Where I can take my time, and undo you slowly and give you what you need.”

His breath hitched, he sat up straight to look at Itachi, his full attention before the waiter came over.

“Cup of tea and a piece of strawberry cake.” Itachi ordered without looking at the waiter.

The waiter blinked, at a loss of words before he left to get them their order. “Or would you like me to do that here…Hachi?”

Neji’s legs shook. One half of his brain telling him to close his legs while the other told him to spread them. “…T-Tachi-“

“Don’t call me that.”

The tone of his voice made Neji look up. Itachi adjusted himself in his seat looking a little annoyed. Neji frowned. “Sorry.”

“No need to look so sad puppy.” Itachi said reaching out and petting Neji’s head. Neji growled annoyed.

“Don’t pet me…”

Itachi smirked, moving his hand back to his side before he crossed his legs as the waiter came with their order.

“Have you ever dated anyone Neji?”

Neji looked up at him, wondering where this was coming from. “Uh…no.” He said shrugging. “I just-“

“Sleep around.” Itachi said picking up the fork and beginning to eat the cake slowly. “My poor Hachi? Are you so despite for love that you spread your legs for anyone?”

Neji rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want Itachi to make this a bigger deal than it really was. He loved having sex. There was no trauma like with Sasuke or some hidden meaning. “And what about you? Am I just a rebound while you get over you last boyfriend?”

“Does that bother you?”

He really wasn’t expecting Itachi to say anything and he wondered if he should continue. “Why…did you break up? Was he not so found of the puppy…bitch play?”

Itachi broke off a piece of cake and held it out to Neji, allowing the male to eat it off of the fork. “Neji. I have a kink.”

“A kink?” Neji asked. “Which one?”

Itachi held out another piece of cake and Neji opened his mouth to eat it. The cake wasn’t too bad but Neji wasn’t sure about how he felt about eating it by himself.

“Humiliation.”

Neji looked up at Itachi watching as he brought the tea up to his lips, to drink. “Humiliation?”

“Yes. And that is why it surprised me that I forgot you.” Itachi said. “The first time we meet you had been very embarrassed weren’t you. Standing there, naked, in front of-“

“Stop it.” Neji said shaking his head. He didn’t want to hear it and Itachi held out another piece of cake.

“I’m surprised that it still embarrasses you. After years of undressing in front of people you don’t know, letting them see you. But I suppose that is your own way of coping with that humiliating situation back then.” Itachi held out another piece of cake but Neji smirked.

“It’s a nice theory.” Neji said. “I was so humiliated about what happened back then. Being naked in front of so many people that now I can help but do it in front of strangers all the time. But I was like that even before we met. That didn’t change anything.”

Itachi continued to hold out the cake before he turned it to himself, eating it off the fork. It slowly dawned on Neji that they were play some sort of game and he had been losing this whole time. Licking his lips he took the fork out of Itachi’s hands. “As you can guess, being naked doesn’t get me embarrassed.”

“But being laughed at does.”

Neji flinched a little, frowning as he looked at Itachi. “Who doesn’t hate being laughed at?” Neji asked eating a piece of cake. “And I was just going through puberty…it was a weird time.” Especially for a sex addict who wasn’t the best at controlling their changing body at ten years old and erections came at any moment. “And we were talking about you and your last boyfriend. Don’t change the subject.”

Itachi took the fork back, cutting it in half and stabbing one piece before eating it. He took the other piece and began to bring it to his mouth before he looked at Neji. “I want you to go to the bathroom and wait for me.”

Neji looked at Itachi before he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

 

*Wednesday*

Neji. HATED. Itachi.

And this time, it was a hate that would not go away, no matter how many times Itachi spoke to him. That bastard left him in the bathroom, not even showing his face, and Neji was more pissed off at himself for waiting as long as he did (till closing time when the manger had to tell him to leave). Itachi didn’t come back to his apartment and Neji didn’t bother calling them. Instead he allowed Kiba to come over and despite the text he got from the older male (that read bad dog) he knew he was going to fuck him just to get Itachi off his mind.

He sighed to himself, looking off to the side before Kiba caught on. “What’s up with you? Is it about that guy?”

Neji blinked, looking straight at Kiba. He didn’t remember telling Kiba about Itachi, so the only logical person he could imagine he was talking about was Zabuza. He hadn’t heard from Zabuza but Haku did come in form school with a bunch of roses, looking very happy about it. It seemed as if he had taken his abuses boyfriend back and Neji was dealing with his own shit to worry about that avoidable mess.

“No.” Neji said.

“Well, what is it?” Kiba asked. You are seriously killing the mood with all you’re sighing. And don’t say I’m not trying. You’re the one who keeps moving.”

“Moving?” Neji wasn’t totally sure what he was talking about.

“I know where your prostate is. And I know for a fact I’ve been trying to aim at it, but you keep moving out the way. What gives? If you don’t wat to get off that’s cool, but I’m not really into fucking an unresponsive doll.”

Neji hummed to himself nodding. “Right, you like to hear me gasping for air and struggling to breath.”

Kiba sighed himself, pulling out. “Jeez, what’s up? You on your period?”

“Shut up.” Neji said sitting up.

Kiba began to get dressed again and Neji frown. “Sorry.” Neji said bringing his knees to his chest.

“Hey, no problem.” Kiba said. “Do you need anything?”

With a smile, Neji shook his head. “No need to do that Kiba.”

“Oh…okay.” Kiba said chuckling nervously and blushing a little. “Hey, if that guy comes back, you’ll call me right.”

“You’ll be my first choice.” He winked at Kiba watching him bush before he nodded and left. Neji waited for him to leave before frowning. Kiba was acting sweeter than usual to him. Even when he wasn’t just a little bit too rough on him. Sometimes he would come over when Neji didn’t call him for lunch and he was blushing more when Neji winked at him or teased him in a flirty way. It was becoming a strong possibility that Kiba was falling for him, which meant that Neji would have to cut him soon and Neji really didn’t want too. The sex was fantastic.

He sighed, letting himself fall to the side. He had too much on his mind to be dealing with that. He would put that on the back burner. The back burner…it made him think about the fact that Haku was being abused and that he really should do something, anything about that.

He closed his eyes wanting not to worry about that or anything else.

* * *

 

*Thursday*

He noticed a few things when he started to wake up. It was morning, the sun streaming through the blinds which wasn’t too surprising, though last night he had hoped only to take a nap not to sleep the whole time but it was too late for that.

The next thing he noticed was that someone was running their fingers through his hair which was weird. Kiba had gone home last night…and Shikamaru wouldn’t do something like that so he opened his eyes, turning his head a little to see that he was resting on someone’s lap. Itachi’s lap.

He shot up quickly, tipping himself over and off of the bed before he stood up and pointed at Itachi. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“I came to see you.” Itachi said putting his hand on his lap before lifting one up and putting his hand on a gift wrapped present. “I even bought you a present.”

“You left me in that bathroom asshole! You didn’t come home-“

“-Did you wait for me?”

Neji growled. “I fucked a guy instead of waiting for you asshole.”

Itachi smirked. “And how did that go?”

“I don’t even want to see you!”

“How long did you wait for me in the bathroom?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Neji growled out trying to be intimidating.

Itachi chuckled, pushing the present over to him. “Put this on puppy.”

Neji crossed his arms and looked away, showing clearly that he was not going to obey.

“I’ve come here to make amends Hachi. I want to take you somewhere, but you need to be wearing this.”

“What part of I don’t want to see you do you not understand?” Neji asked.

“The part where you keep saying it, honestly. We both know that isn’t true, so why do you keep trying.”

Neji stood there, gave Itachi the best glare that he could muster before he grabbed the present and opened it up as messy as he could.

People have given him presents before, it was something that came with sleeping around so much. People wanted to bribe him for more sex or even reward him for a job well done. He had gotten clothes, shoes, jewelry, and even toys. His uncle once promised him to get him a car when he was thirteen, but he could honestly say, no one had ever given him this.

Neji pulled out a three piece suit and he could honestly say that he was confused. “Are we going to church…or a wedding?”

“No. Nothing like that.” Itachi said. “Just put it on.”

Neji looked at it before beginning to head over to his dresser to get underwear. “There is underwear in the box.” Itachi pointed out.

Neji sighed, looking back at him. “Of course there is.” He said going back and removing everything in the box. There were black slacks, white button up, a black and white pin stripped vest, and a matching black jacket, shoes, and shocks, and pink panties with paw prints all over them.

Neji looked up at Itachi who stared back. “I don’t get embarrassed by wearing panties.”

“I am aware of that.” Itachi said. “I saw the video you and Sasuke did together. You look adorable with pig tails.”

Neji was seriously going to kill the Uchiha brothers. Starting with Itachi and then Sasuke. He mumbled to himself, getting dress slowly. It didn’t take him long to put everything on, but he found himself struggling a little to put on the pants. They were tight, really tight and he was no way near fat so it could only be that they were too small.

“Take a seat.” Itachi said.

Neji blinked, wanting to tell him that he wasn’t sure that he should, but he pulled up his desk chair and sat down carefully. Nothing ripped so he took that as a good sign. Itachi knelt down in front of him, picking up his foot and kissing it lightly.

Neji flinched, not having expected that and watched as Itachi slowly slipped his socks on for him before putting on his shoes for him. “Where…did you go…yesterday?”

“I had work to do.” Itachi said as he finished tying his shoe.

“T-thank you.” Neji said once Itachi was standing and helping him to his feet.

Itachi nodded his head, pushing back some of Neji’s hair. “Now go brush your teeth.”

Neji blushed red, covering his mouth and hurrying off. He had forgotten…and he had spoken to Itachi with morning breath. That was embarrassing.

He brushed his teeth quickly, making sure not to get it on his suit before he headed back into the bed room to see Itachi was on his phone. He hung up as Neji entered before holding out his hand. “We are going to be late.”

“Late for what?” Neji asked. “Where are we going?”

“A meeting.” Itachi said taking Neji’s hand. “If that’s okay with you.”

Neji nodded, not sure what else to say really.

* * *

 

When Itachi said that they were going to be late, he expected a car waiting for them outside, but instead Itachi lead him to the train station, and they actually got on a train together. It was already crowded, and Neji found himself pressed up against Itachi.

“I thought we were going to be late?” Neji grumbled. “Why are we on the train?”

“We were going to be late for the train.” Itachi said. “We still have time for the meeting.”

Neji rolled his eyes watching Itachi reach into his own suit jacket inside pocket and pull out two lollipops. He held one out to Neji but the younger male shook his head. He didn’t look too amused by the decline but Itachi slipped one back into his pocket before opening up his own and slipping it into his mouth. He went to slip the wrapper back into his pocket but instead it fell.

“Would you get that for me Hachi?” Itachi asked looking down at it before looking at Neji.

“Why don’t you just leave it?” Neji asked. “It’s just a stupid wrapper.”

“Littering is a crime.” Itachi said as a matter of factly. “And I do not condone it. People who litter are the lowest forms of-“

“Okay, okay. Jeez, just shut up.” Neji grumbled. He couldn’t bend down to get it, he would have to squat. He moved to squat down to pick up the wrapper. Just before he could grab it the sound of ripping shot him back up almost knocking into Itachi’s chin.

“You didn’t pick it up.” Itachi said sounding annoyed.

Neji wasn’t sure what to say, but he reached back to feel that he in fact had ripped his pants. He blushed trying to feel around. It was a big fucking rip! It went almost to the top of his pants where the band was and defiantly straight down the middle.

“Neji, do I need to explain to you why littering is wrong?” Itachi asked. “Only the lowest forms of-“

“Will you shut up about littering!?” Neji snapped. “I just r-“

He froze feeling a finger running between through the rip and over his crack. He blinked, frozen from wanting to look back and telling Itachi what was going on.

“Is something the problem?” Itachi asked.

“No.” Neji said looking straight ahead.

“Liar.” The voice in his ear scared him, almost forcing him to jump out of his skin. He looked up at Itachi who was looking at him with a questionable look.

“Is there a problem?”

“No.” Neji said, feeling the hand slip into the rip of his pants and grope at one of his cheeks, squeezing it and molding it against his hands.

“Such a liar.” The man behind him said before he chuckled. “Why don’t you tell him what happening here? Let your boyfriend save you.”

Neji swallow down the need to correct the man that Itachi wasn’t his boyfriend. “Are you even listening to me?” Itachi asked. “Or is that hand more interesting than me?”

Neji looked up at Itachi, meeting his eyes. “W-what?”

The hand grabbed the leg band of his panties, pulling at it before slipping it off his fingers causing it to slap against his skin. “Cute.” The guys said slipping his finger again pulling the band aside to get his fingers against the plump mounds of Neij’s behind.

“Is his finger that good? We’ve only just started and you look as if you can’t last any longer.”

“You planned this.” Neji growled feeling the finger to continue to circle his entrance.

“Planned what?” Itachi asked looking straight into Neji’s eyes.

He only got a growl out of Neji that slowly turned into a whine as the finger began to probe at his entrance. “T-the pants. Y-you knew they were too tight. That they would rip.”

“I suppose it is possible I might have gotten the wrong size. But planning them to rip? I would have had to tamper with the seams.”

Neji pressed up against him. “W-why?” He asked panting. He was fully erect by now, just by the light probing of someone’s fingers against him.

“I know that you are a loyal dog Neji. You have proven that many times. But I have a theory. Knowing who you are, what you are and knowing our relationship, what will give first.”

“W-what…will give?” The finger slowly slipped into him, agonizingly slow.

“If I were to command my Hachi not to come by the time we reach the end of the station and her reward would be to finally get the bone she desired so much, would she listen to me, or would she listen to-“

“This hungry pussy she has back here.” The stranger said against his ear pressing right against his prostate earning a high pitch moan from Neji.

“What will give first? The desire you have at this moment, or the desire you will have and have had since that time in your apartment. Can you control yourself?”

The finger withdrew and Neji got a break to breath only to hear a slight sound of a vibrator. It was the only indication he got before it slipped inside of him and his legs twitched. “T-This…isn’t fair.” Neji said already knowing in every fiber of his being that he was not going to win. Without even thinking about it, he was rutting himself against Itachi, rubbing his leaking penis against him and pushing back against the body behind him in hopes to get the vibrator right on that spot to make his body go numb.

“It is.” Itachi said. “Because you aren’t bound to this spot Neji.”

Neji opened his eyes, noticing for the first time how he gripped onto Itachi’s shirt, practically hiding his head in his neck.

“My dear Hachi. Did you mistakenly think I would keep you from just taking it out? You are the one in control here. You can do as you please. Take it out if you want.”

Take it out. He could take it out. And the answer was so simple that it made Neji go crazy that he hadn’t just thought about that. He reached back, grabbing the base of the vibrator, it buzzing inside in him on the low setting and pulling it back.

“But he has lied to you before.” The man behind him said.

His hand froze at the voice, and shivering as a tongue licked at his ear. “It can’t be that simple can it? Just take it out and you can fuck him. What do you think the chance are that there is another hoop just waiting for you at the end of the line?”

A hand was placed on top of his and pushed, sending the vibrator back where it came from. “Why torture yourself with the possibility of having sex later when you know for a fact that if you ask me too, I will fuck you right here. On this train.”

Neji groaned, angling the vibrator just right so it brushed against his prostate. He almost couldn’t contain his voice at the sensation. He almost didn’t want to. This was maddening and he was drooling.

“Have you ever been fucked on a train?” Itachi asked him, pushing some of Neji’s hair out of his face.

“N-No.” Neji panted out.

“Do you want too?” The man asked behind him.

“Yes.” Neji panted out. He pressed his bottom back, moving the vibrator himself. He didn’t mean too but with a slight twist of his wrist the setting turned higher and his breath hitched. “Uh…ah…ahhh…” He moaned pulling at Itachi’s shirt, almost ripping it as he felt it coming. He was coming and he couldn’t stop himself from turning it to the highest setting and cried out as he came in his panties and pants. He held onto Itachi as tightly as he could before letting the vibrator fall out.

“You’re right.” Itachi said. “I suppose it wasn’t fair.”

His leg was lifted by the man behind him, his leg hooked in the crock of the man’s arm, forcing him on the tip of his toes. He put his hands on Itachi’s shoulders just to keep his balance as best as he could like this. He took one breath before the man was thrusting into him. He bit his lip at the slight burn. The guy was bigger than the vibrator and besides a condom and what he was sure was spit, it was tight.

“I haven’t been around much to train my puppy in control and that is my fault, not your fault.” Itachi said.

Neji gasped, as the man pulled out, pushing back in with a quick snap of the hips. “So let’s try again.” Itachi said. “We still have many stops left before we get to the end; so if you tell me, who is fucking you.”

“Come on, that’s an easy one. No way could he forget me.” The man behind him said.

Neji had no idea who this guy was, or even how Itachi expected him to know. “I-I can’t.” Neji moaned, as he was pressed against Itachi. He was already hard again and leaking with need. He kicked his foot when someone touched it and he began to notice that people were noticing him. Some men had their penis’s out, rubbing themselves and some bold enough were touching him.

There was a hand rubbing his thigh, while another was fondling him through his pants. More hands were pulling at his suit jacket, vest, and shirt, hoping to get it off and get under it at his chest. “Now this isn’t fair.” Itachi said sounding as if nothing weird or unusual was going on. “I suggest you hurry.”

Hurry? He could barely think. This man was thick, probably one of the thickest he had, so he went over that list…distorted names and faces mixing together was making it difficult. When a tongue licked at the slit of his penis he reached down and grabbed the base of his penis, holding it as tightly as he could to keep himself from coming but was losing his balance.

He hated having sex standing up, and on a train no less was not making it easier.

A sudden memory flashed through him. A time where he was in an alley way having sex standing up.

“Not as tight as you use too huh baby?” The man asked behind him and it was suddenly familiar but he couldn’t place a name with the face.

He wrapped his arm around Itachi, he needed more time to think and he was struggling with keeping himself from coming.

“Do you need help?” Itachi asked against his ear.

Neji nodded holding onto Itachi around the neck, feeling his hair pulled back in a ponytail. A ponytail.

He let go of his penis, and let his other hand join the other around Itachi’s neck to get his balance for a second before he pulled off his hair tie. Itachi chuckled, watching with amusement as Neji used the tie to tie up his own penis. “Clever puppy.”

Neji just panted as he continued to let the man thrust into him while the other kissed, licked and touched his body all over. Itachi nibbled at his ear only making Neji wine. “But just because you stopped yourself from coming doesn’t mean you can’t lose. If we reach the end of the station you will lose.”

“F-Fuck here it comes…” The man said behind him.

That sounded familiar.

“Am I going to have to tie you up as well?” Itachi asked not speaking to Neji but also not looking away.

He had heard that somewhere before…he had…heard that… “F-fuck…” Neji groaned. “I-I can’t s-stand…” Neji moaned, his knee feeling like it was going to give up.

“He’s got you puppy.” Itachi said just as the man grabbed his other leg and lifted him up and off his cock. Neji gasped, reaching back and grabbing his arms to balance himself before he was lowered back on. His entranced gave way easily and his penis ached with need to release. He was being used as a toy now, the man moving him up and down against his thick erection with ease. He was strong, his hands rough against him and Itachi just watched. This situation was familiar. Being fucked and watched and someone he didn’t know coming inside of him. But this time it was just one…instead of four.

“K-K-Kis…” He couldn’t get it out but it seemed the more he tried the harder the man inside of him was coming. Neji arched his back, reaching on hand out to Itachi and the other behind him to run over the man’s hair.

Itachi grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers together before Neji could finally get it out. “K-Kisame.”

“Fuck!”

Kisame dropped him, and he landed on his knees on the train hard. Before he knew it, everyone was coming around him, on him and over him, Kisame pulling off his condom with a wet snap and letting himself come on Neji’s hair.

Neji sat there panting, his erection red and twitching with need and he spread his legs eagerly before he looked at Itachi panting. “P-please…please…” He panted.

Itachi held out his hand and Neji couldn’t have taken it eagerly. He allowed Itachi to help him stand and turn him around to face Kisame for the first time. He had the same wide smile and sharp teeth with his limp dick hanging out of his pants.

“Good puppy.” Itachi said reaching down between his legs and grabbing his erection, stroking it a few times before he found his way to the hair tie. “Come for me puppy.”

As soon as the tie was off, Neji could not help but follow his command. He came in front of all of them, Itachi holding him up as his legs gave up and his mind went blank and he held on as he came.

“Cut!”

Cut…he wasn’t sure what that meant but for the first time he felt the train slowing down, coming to a stop for…the first time?

The doors opened and the men on the train began to leave and Neji saw some of them holding cameras and even a guy with sound equipment. What exactly was going on?

“Itachi! That was as hot as you told me it would be.”

Neji looked as a woman came over with large breast. Itachi helped him straighten up till he could stand on his two feet and went into his suit pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. “Neji, this is a friend of mine, Tsunade. Tsunade, this is my puppy, Hachi.”

“W-what is this?” Neji sked taking the handkerchief from Itachi.

“I guess Itachi didn’t tell you.” Tsunade said. “I’m a producer along with Itachi. But I deal with a different breed of idols.”

“Like what?” Neji asked.

“AV idols.”

AV. Adult video idols. As in…porn stars.

“We have a trailer for you to get yourself cleaned up in.” Tsunades said. “Just this way.”

Neji blinked a few times, completely confused as to what was going on but followed her orders and lead himself to the trailer.

There was a shower and clothes for him to change into and as he got out dressed in jeans and a turtle neck, Itachi and Kisame were sitting and laughing like old friend.

“How do you know each other?” Neji asked looking between the two of them before deciding to sit next to Itachi.

“We went to college together puppy.” Kisame said with a smirk.

“Don’t call him that.” Itachi said as the same time Neji spoke.

“You went to college?”

“Of course I went to college!” Kisame snapped. “Don’t I look like I have!?”

“The last time we saw each other you were trying to rob me.” Neji pointed out.

Itachi picked up his cup of tea. “If it helps, he flunked out.”

“Don’t tell him that!?” Kisame snapped. “And if it means anything, I have a stable career now.” He patted at his pockets before pulling out a card and held it out. Neji took it, not sure what he expected but tattoo artist wasn’t one of them, but more likely than anything else he would have thought of.

He worked at place called Akatsuki Parlor. “I gave Itachi the tattoo he has now.”

Neji looked over at Itachi. “You have a tattoo?”

Itachi nodded. “I’ll show you…one day.”

Neji blushed before a smile came to his face. He won. That meant he was and will be having sex with Itachi soon.

“Kisame, get out.” Itachi said taking off his suit jacket.

Kisame and Neji stared at him with wide eyes. They were going to have sex here!?

“Wait…can’t I join?” Kisame asked. “He’s done DP before. I’m sure Tsuande would fucking love him. You should think about being a porn star.”

“Get out.” Itachi said again.

Kisame sighed, waving Itachi off before standing up. “Look kid. If you want a tattoo, come by the shop, I’ll give you a good one.” He winked before leaving the trailer.

Neji watched him go before he looked at Itachi. “Did…you really want to…do that here?” Why was he so nervous and timid now? Itachi had a way of making him undone.

“Of course not.” Itachi said crossing his legs. “We are going to have dinner tomorrow night. And then I will take you to your place and you will collect the things you need for an overnight stay at my house. Enough for three days, you can take the time off can’t you?”

Neji could, and he would even if he couldn’t. “I-I can.”

“Wear something nice. This will be your first date.”

Neji blushed, looking straight into Itachi’s eyes. “H-how do you know it’s my first?”

Itachi stood up, cupping Neji’s chin and running his thumb over Neji’s lips before he leaned down and kissed him on his head. “With me…everything will be your first.”

Neji blushed up to his ears, hating the feeling and how it made his heart beat hard against his chest. Itachi left without another word and Neji felt giddy and excited.

* * *

 

*Friday*

Tomorrow night, he had a date with Itachi…but he forgot about the party. It was his job to bring Itachi, and he took him to the penthouse that Sasuke had rented.

“Sorry.” Neji said as they head up the elevator. “We…have to reschedule.”

“We won’t.” Itachi said. “At six, go home, and get your things. Our reservation is at eight thirty…you don’t mind a late dinner do you?”

Neji blushed. “N-no…”

Itachi patted his head. “Don’t worry. While my brother’s attentions are good…this party is more for Shizune and not for me.”

The elevator doors opened and Neji could see what he meant. For a moment, Neji didn’t think he knew anyone there. Everyone around seemed like older men and people that looked to be there for a reason. “Who…are these people?” Neji asked letting Itachi lead him into the large place.

“People in the business.” Itachi said turning Neji away. “Everyone here is for Shizune, but would you do me a favor and tell Sasuke I will see him later.”

He pushed Neji forward and Neji noticed that his group of friends were sitting together. He looked back at Itachi to see that he was now working the room, talking to people as if they were longtime friends. Neji headed over to his own friends watching as Ino greeted him with a smile. “Well, well, well. Someone looks like they are getting close to Itachi.”

“Shut up.” Sasuke and Neji said at the same time.

“I thought you hated him.” Shikamaru said. “I never got the story on why either.”

“Join the club.” Ino mumbled still sounding upset about it.

Shikamaru shook his head. “No big deal. I don’t care either way.”

Neji smiled remembering why he liked Shikamaru so much. He took a deep breath before cocking his head to the side. "I was sleeping over Sasuke's house for the first time." He said gaining everyone attention. "We had gone to bed but I woke up with... problem."

"What kind of problem?" Sakura asked.

"An erection." Neji said.

They all gave him a look and Neji rolled his eyes. "I was going to puberty, everything gave me a fucking erection. But I didn't want to just...jerk it off with Sasuke there."

In reality he had tried to wake Sasuke so they could have sex but the younger boy didn't wake up. So he planned to go to the bathroom to take care of it. "But...I ran into Itachi."

"This is getting interesting." Ino said.

Neji rolled his eyes. "He saw my problem and...gave me the idea that...if I went to the living room and put my penis between two couch cushions and humped it, it would take care of it." Naruto was the first to laugh but Hinata hit him. The others looked amused but still interested in the story. Neji sighed. "So...I did."

"That's not that embarrassing." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Naruto said. "I used to hump everything all the time when I got my first erection."

"It's not over." Sasuke said.

Neji sighed. "I was in the middle of doing it when I heard laughing. Itachi had friends over, and they were laughing at me."

"Aww..." Tenten said. "That's so mean. Itachi set you up!"

Neji nodded. "Yes, he did. They said that I was like a rutting dog-"

Wait. A rutting dog. Saying that now sent a thrill through Neji and he could hear Itachi calling him puppy in his head. As he thought the story over in his head again, he realized that thinking about it didn't bother him, in fact whenever it came to mind he went straight up to thinking about Itachi calling him puppy.

He looked over at the male, who was talking to some people and it finally dawned on him. Itachi...had actually been actively working at changing his idea of that embarrassing moment. Using the part that bothered him the most to something sexual that he could enjoy.

"Wow, Itachi is an asshole." Sakura said before frowning. "Uh...no offense."

"I used to hit my erection when I first got them." Shikamaru said gaining their attention.

The others laughed. "What?" Choji asked. "Why?"

"I was stupid, and young, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to do that." Shikamaru said with a shrug before he looked at Neji. "We all have embarrassing stories. Some, more than others."

Neji smiled at Shikamaru. He really missed the male and he opened his mouth to ask if they could talk alone somewhere but Temari took the glass from Shikamaru’s hand and whispered in his ear.

The lazy smile that came to his heart made Neji annoyed and without a word the two walked off together. Neji rolled his eyes, picking up the left over glass and drinking the champagne before looking at the remaining friends. “How about a drinking game?”

* * *

 

A drinking game with champagne wasn’t exciting but Neji only wanted something to pass the time. He only got to stay at the party till six which he wasn’t too sad about. He was more than happy to get out of there and get ready for his date.

Date…his first date ever. He was a little giddy about the whole thing. He was practically skipping to his door and opened the door with glee, turning around to close it when it was suddenly shoved in his face, hitting him in the nose.

He stumbled back, holding his nose before a sharp kick on the head, knocking him off his feet. He was completely dazed before a heavy weight landed on his chest, pinning his arms down. He opened his eyes a little getting a quick glimpse of Zabuza who brought back his fist. “Told you I would be back bitch.”

Neji eyes wide but moved quickly, moved his head to the side, effectively making him miss. Zabuza had put all of his weight, and Neji was able to wiggle his way out. He tried to get up but Zabuza tripped him up pulling off his belt with the other hand and getting it around Neji’s neck.

“You fucking bitch. I’m going to kill you.”

The belt tightened around his neck and he gasped, trying to grab the belt but he couldn’t get his finger under it and instead he tried to reach for his phone. It was on the table on the other side of the room and even he knew that he wasn’t going to reach it but he still reached for it, anything, anything that he could possibly get his hand on to stop this but he was losing consciousness slowly and everything was getting dark.

His hand dropped just as he was sure that it was the end before it finally loosened and air filled his lungs. He coughed, pulling at the belt from around his neck as he coughed, trying to get air into his lungs as quickly as he could.

“Neji.”

That voice. He turned back to see Itachi, holding Zabuza in a head lock. The male was struggling to get out of Itachi’s hold but the Uchiha only tightened his hold.

“I-Itachi?” Neji asked surprised. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I was here to pick you up.” Itachi said. “Who is this?”

Zabuza suddenly stopped fighting and Neji blinked. “Y-You…killed-“

“Come now. I wouldn’t do that.” Itachi said dropping him. “He’s only asleep…unless you want me to kill him.”

Neji coughed again. “Y-you would kill for me?”

“Of course Hachi.” Itachi said. “I would do anything for my puppy.”

Itachi took out his phone, and Neji continued to stare at him. “A-anything?”

Itachi gave him a look before smirking. “As I expect the same for you puppy. So go draw yourself a bath and wait me.”

“Are you going to leave me again?” Neji asked pouting a little.

“Not this time Itachi. But I have to take care of this first.”

Neji blinked, watching as Itachi began to dial on the phone and turned away. “Nagato…would you please help me with something?”  He looked back at Neji for a moment before nodding his head to the bathroom.

He hesitated for a moment before turning and heading inside the bathroom. Once the door was closed he heard classical music being turned on and turned up.

* * *

 

He was getting pissed. He had been waiting in the bathroom for two hours and had heard nothing from Itachi and it was beginning to be annoying. When the music was turned down he thought Itachi would come in but again he didn’t. With a huff he headed to the door swinging it open and preparing to yell at Itachi but noticed that the male was coming at that door.

“Neji. Please tell this man that I have not broken in your home.” He moved out of the way and Neji spotted Kiba and Shikamaru.

“Guys…what are you doing here?” Neji asked.

“There was a report of someone kicking the door and a fight.” Kiba said.

“I called Kiba.” Shikamaru said. “I wasn’t expecting…”

Neji blinked, remembering that he was only wearing a towel and he blushed feeling like he should defend himself right now. “I-It’s not what you think.” But why was he explaining himself to Shikamaru. He never had to be that way before.

“Z-Zabuza came over.” Neji said looking at Itachi who was looking at him. “But Itachi got him to leave.”

“Zabuza?” Kiba asked. “We got a call about him an few hours ago. His boyfriend called about him being missing…Do you know where he went after seeing you?”

“Did ask.” Itachi said. “He was trying to strangle Neji with a belt.”

“Jesus.” Shikamaru said. “Are you okay?”

Before Neji could speak Shikamaru was in front of him, lifting up his head to get a good look at his neck. “I’m fine.” Neji said. “I’ve been chocked before.”

“Don’t say it like it’s a normal thing.” Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

Well in Neji’s case it was normal, but he decided to leave out the fact that he did have an erection when Zabuza was doing it.

“As you can see that there is no problem, may I ask that you leave?” Itachi asked.

Shikamaru looked at him. “You don’t live here.”

“I don’t. Do you?”

Neji was surprised that Itachi had said that and even Kiba looked a little shocked but the Hyuuga decided not to dwell too much on it and defuse the situation. “Uh Shikamaru…can I ask you to leave?”

“You’re asking me to leave?” Shikamaru asked.

“Only because we…you know…” Why was this so difficult all of a sudden? Though he would admit, Shikamaru knew when to take a hint when it came to Neji sex life and would just leave on his own accord but now he seemed to want to hang around. What for? “Just come back Sunday. And that’s all Kiba, thank you.”

“Uh…sure.” Kiba said. “No…problem I guess.”

They all stood there a little awkward for a moment before Shikamaru sighed and left with a roll of his eyes, Kiba following. Once the door was shut Neji let out a breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding before he looked at Itachi who was looking back at him. “Picking me over your love, how-“

“I don’t love either of them.” Neji said. He gave Itachi a weird look. “Why do you keep saying that?”

“I’ve only said it twice.”

“Twice is too many.”

“Once is an accident, twice is a fact.” Itachi said. “Do you honestly think I would say that if there wasn’t something there to point out?”

Neji blinked, looking at Itachi for a moment before changing the subject. “What did you do with Zabuza?” Neji asked.

Itachi looked at him. “I took care of him.”

“What does that mean?” Neji asked. “Did you kill him?”

Itachi cocked his head to the side. “Why would I do that?”

“You called a guy…Nagato.”

“Kisame’s boss.” Itachi said heading to the bathroom. “I requested his help in getting Zabuza out of your life.”

“How?” Neji asked.

“Nothing that you have to worry about.” Itachi said. “Come. Get in the bath.”

Neji frowned actually feeling like he wanted nothing more. He stepped in, sitting down in the warm bath. “The bubbles are gone. You took too long.” Neji mumbled remembering something.

“I’m sorry I took too long.” Itachi said adding more bubbles and turning on the water.

“We missed our date.” Neji pointed out.

“I’m sorry.” Itachi said again. He leaned forward, brushing his fingers around the belt mark around Neji’s neck. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Neji jumped as Itachi’s other hand grabbed his soft cock. He rubbed onto it slowly, getting it hard in his hand. “I’ll give you want you really want.”

Neji whined, shivering at the thought of finally getting what he wanted. Itachi let him go, picking up a sponge and turned off the water. He added soap on the sponge and lifted Neji’s leg just a little as he rubbed the sponge between his thighs, barely touching his now full erection as he began to wash Neji slowly.

Neji shivered, spreading his legs to give Itachi more room to touch him. “I-Itachi…”

“Shh, I’ll take care of you.”

He leaned forward, kissing Neji’s ear and nibbling on his ear as he reached between them, grabbing hold of his erection again and cleaning with the sponge, his fingers stroking at him lightly while his thumb pressed against the slit of his penis.

Neji panted, feeling like he was losing himself once again in Itachi’s hand. “D-Don’t.” Neji tried not wanting to come like this but Itachi didn’t stop. He dropped the sponge, using one hand to stroke his penis and the other massaging his balls. “I-Itachi…s-stop…”

“Do you honestly believe that I will?” Itachi asked as he continued to stroke but gaining speed. He kissed Neji’s neck, licking over the mark that was there and up to his ear lobe. “I want you to come for me puppy.”

Neji panted, reaching out and grabbing Itachi’s hand trying to stop him if only for a little but Itachi only squeezed at Neji’s balls, licking at Neji’s ear and stroking faster. It was coming, and Neji panted leaning forward before finally coming.

He cried out, holding onto Itachi, getting his shirt wet as he came. He opened his eyes, finding his head against Neji’s shoulder. “One.” Itachi said. “Are you ready for more?”

Neji nodded looking up at him. “P-please.”

“Of course puppy, don’t worry.”

They kissed, Neji embracing Itachi’s lips against his, thrilled with the idea of what would be happening here.

* * *

 

Neji laid down in bed, looking as Itachi kissed his way from his feet up. “Do you have a foot fetish?” Neji asked watching as Itachi kissed the sole of his feet.

Itachi looked at him before putting Neji’s leg up onto his shoulder as he kissed his leg. “I appreciate the human body.” Itachi said reaching out with his hand not touching his penis but close to it before he ran his hand up to the scar on Neji’s torso. “What happened here?”

“Kidney transplant.” Neji said. “A friend needed it.”

Itachi chuckled. “How kind of you? And here?” He ran his hand up to the bullet wound. He didn’t flinch away from the touch but he grabbed Itachi’s hand to move it away.

“I was shot.” Neji said leaving it at that.

The man between his legs shook his head, letting Neji’s hand go and instead going to the neck. “The things my puppy get’s into.”

Neji blushed, Itachi’s hand brushing against the belt wound before he leaned forward, kissing Neji on the neck before moving down, kissing at his chest but not his bullet wound, much to Neji’s delight. He found one of Neji’s nipples, licking over it before trailing his tongue down. Neji shivered wanting something more inside of him.

“I know puppy. I know.” Itachi said sitting up. “I have something for you, to keep you preoccupied.”

Neji wasn’t too surprised that the collar came back into play but he was surprised to see that there was a heart shape gold tag hanging from it. He sat up to look at it, spotting the name Hachi engraved on it. “Is this supposed to keep me company?”

He took it, strapping it on around his neck before spotting what else Itachi had with him. Dog ear hair band. They were brown and pointy and Itachi slipped them on. “I’ll give you a treat if you can tell me what kind of dog you are.”

Neji smirked. “That would be applying that dogs are self-aware of themselves and the different breeds of dogs.”

Itachi looked at him with a smirk as well. “Clever puppy.” Itachi said. “I knew I would enjoy you.”

The next thing he pulled out was a tail…with a vibrator at the end of it. A fluffy tail that Itachi held in his hand before he began to put on lube. “You have such soft and lush hair…like a collie.”

“A collie?” Neji asked shivering as Itachi got between his legs again. His thumb rubbed against his entrance and he shivered, spreading his legs. “L-Like Lassie?”

“Yes.” Itachi said. “But much cuter.” He pressed the tip of the vibrator into Neji, the muscle giving way for the relatively small vibrator. It wasn’t supposed to stretch him out but to keep him occupied. As it was pushed fully inside, Neji found that it barely reached his prostate and he doubted that was an accident.

When it turned on, it looked as if the tail was wagging and inside of him, the vibrator wiggled around his inside drawing out a moan before he sucked it back in as Itachi wrapped his mouth around Neji’s erection.

Itachi’s mouth was warm and wet, his body shivering under the on slaughter of Itachi’s mouth and the vibrator that almost touched his prostate but not fully. It grazed against it a little just enough to give Neji the shiver of pleasure but not enough to fill his need.

“I-Itachi….ah…ha…” He moaned trying to angle his body just right to get that grazing feeling from the vibrator. “P-please…”

Itachi pulled his mouth away, dragging his tongue along it as he pulled his mouth away. “What’s wrong?”

“Please…I-I need it…” He moaned, reaching down towards the vibrator but Itachi moved his hand away, holding the base of his penis up before beginning to suck again. His tongue worked magic around Neji’s penis, brushing up against the right spot and tracing over the slit of his penis. When he tightened around the vibrator it suddenly went up a level. His ‘tail’ wagging harder and forcing him to throw his head back.

“Someone is so excited.” Itachi mocked licking down to Neji’s balls taking one into his mouth and sucking on it while his hand rolled around the head of his penis.

Neji arched his back, grabbing hold of the sheets as the grazing continued. Itachi pulled his mouth away again, stroking against his erection before pulling his hand away also, his erection twitching in the edge. “P-Please…please…”

“I know puppy, I know.” Itachi said kissing the side of his penis, sucking on the side of it before licking up towards the head. He sucked against it and making Neji whine. When he tightened around the vibrator again it went up another level, sending Neji’s eyes flying open. “I-Itachi…ah…”

He spread his legs, the tail wagging quickly between his legs. Itachi smirked around his erection, sucking on the tip while he stroke around the base while his other hand pressed massaged Neji’s balls. He was close, he was close and Itachi was going to bring him over the edge.

He could barely get a warning out before he was coming into Itachi’s mouth. His legs twitched, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry as he came into Itachi’s mouth.

The older male held his position, collecting Neji inside of his mouth before he pulled away once he knew Neji was finished. He leaned forwards, hovering over Neji who opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue. Itachi opened his mouth as well, letting the semen slip out of his mouth into Neji’s.

Their lips meet in a kiss, both swirling the semen between them, swallowing what was in their mouths while keeping their lips together. Itachi pulled the vibrator out of him, the tail still wagging before he pulled out a condom.

Neji grabbed it, as he finished swallowing the semen and broke the kiss. “I-I want to feel you…inside.” Neji said panting.

Itachi kissed him again, letting Neji take the condom from him. “Bad girl.” Itachi said. “How do I know you haven’t been rolling in the mud?”

“I get the people I sleep with checked before I sleep with them. And even still, I only let the people I really like not use a condom.”

 “So, you really like me?” Itachi asked.

Neji nodded. “I-I do.” Neji said kissing him. “I really like you.”

“As long as you don’t fall for me.”

Neji smirked, pressing his lips against Itachi. “What makes you think you won’t fall for me first?”

Itachi smirked as well before thrust into Neji. The air was knocked out of him, he hadn’t even noticed how Itachi had maneuvered himself into his lap, aligning them perfectly. He wrapped his arms around Itachi’s neck, his legs on either side of him as he sat full on Itachi’s lap. He let himself sink down onto the older male fully.

The fact that he wanted so bad was making him shiver all over and he was afraid that he was going to come. He held on as tight as he could, not wanting to come too early but wasn’t sure he could stop himself if he did.

Itachi lifted him up, pulling him off of his erection before pulling him back down, thrust up into him. The feeling of Itachi dragging in and out of him was bliss and he leaned back, putting one hand on the bed behind him and another on Itachi’s shoulder as he began to roll his hips, Itachi meeting him with the same motion.

He was brushing against his prostate. “I-Itachi…” He panted finally happy that he was getting what he wanted.

“Beautiful.” Itachi said running his hand up and down Neji’s body. “Riding me like this…”

Neji began to move his body more, meeting Itachi’s thrust with the same amount of force. With every roll of his hips, Itachi pressed against his prostate, sending stars before his eyes. It was getting a little harder to hold himself up, his arm shaking and his other hand digging into Itachi’s shoulder.

Itachi pulled Neji closer to him, leaning back till he was on his back and Neji was on top but as Itachi held onto Neij’s hips and began to thrust up into him, it was clear that Neji was not in charge.

He tightened his hold onto the sheets under him, as Itachi thrust into him with ease. He could only get out pants, before he leaned down, his chest against Itachi’s chest and they kissed. It was hard to do, Neji panting so hard that he couldn’t properly close his mouth and as Itachi rolled them over so he was on top, his thrusting continuing he could feel that his end was getting closer and closer. “

“Come for me puppy.” Itachi said panting over him. “Come for me.”

He was. He was going to come. “I-I…I-I…Cum….Ah!”

He could barely speak as Itachi slammed into him and he came, his legs shaking and his head thrown back. Thought he tightened around Itachi, the older male waited a moment, panting over Neji before he pulled out again and began to thrust back into him once he loosened up. He held Itachi close, kissing him and allowing him to finish inside of him. It only a took a few more thrust before Itachi slammed into him again and began to empty himself inside. This time, he kept thrusting even as he came and Neji arched his back.

They panted against each other, putting his hands on Itachi’s chest as he kissed him. Itachi kissed back, pulling out of Neji but didn’t move from on top of him. Neji licked his lips, kissing Itachi’s neck and down going to his soft cock. He knew that they were not done, and that thrilled him.

* * *

 

“You never answered my question.” Neji said resting his head against Itachi’s chest.

“What question?” Itachi asked.

“Why you and your last boyfriend broke up? I’m not going to let you change the subject like you did before.”

Itachi just chuckled. “Why do you want to know about him now?”

“It’s only fair.” Neji said. “You dig into my personal life all the time.”

“Only because you make it easy.”

Neji sighed. “Just humor me okay.”

For a moment Itachi didn’t say anything before he ran his hand through Neji’s hair. “Don’t worry about him.”

Neji sighed, rolling his eyes. “Someone took the break up a little to hard.”

Itachi didn’t say anything and instead just kissed Neji on the forehead effectively ending the conversation. He decided to let the subject drop and closed his eyes, deciding to go to sleep.

“His name is Rover.”

For some reason, Neji wasn’t surprised that Itachi didn’t use his real name and it didn’t bother him and as he felt Itachi’s finger brush against his bullet wound he blinked before closing his eyes. “His name was Minato.”

Itachi pressed his hand over the wound.

“Love is a painful thing.” Itachi said.

Neji didn’t need to be told that. He closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

 

*Saturday*

Neji opened his eyes, looking at the empty beside. He sat up, the collar around his neck jingling with it’s new tag. Itachi was nowhere to be seen and it didn’t surprise Neji. He was more than happy that he was not here, they had both got what they wanted and if Itachi had stayed it would have made it bigger than it really was. Neji leaned against the headboard of his bed wanting to just relax for a moment when he heard laughing.

It was female and Neji knew exactly who it was. Temari, which meant Shikamaru was here. He stood up getting dressed and taking off the collar putting it on his shelf before heading out. He was expecting to see the two lounging on the couch or something but not packing boxes.

“What’s going on?”

Shikamaru and Temari stopped what they were doing, the smile on their face gone and Neji crossed his arms. They were moving boxes out of Shikamaru’s room but not moving things in. “What’s going on?”

Shikamaru sighed. “Neji, I didn’t know you were here?”

“We I do live here.” Neji said with shrug before he swallowed fearing what he was about to ask. “Do…you?”

Shikamaru continued to look at him before Temari cleared her throat. “I’m going to take these out to the car.” She picked up two boxes (strong women like that scared Neji) and left. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head before speaking. “I’m moving…”

Moving? Shikamaru was moving. “You can’t move.” Neji said.

“Neji. Come on.” Shikamaru said. “You have to have known this day would come. We couldn’t be roommates forever.”

That wasn’t the point. Far fucking from the point. “Aren’t you supposed to give me two weeks’ notice?”

“You aren’t my boss.”

“But I’m your friend!” Neji snapped. “You were just going to pack up and what fucking walk away with that bitch!”

“Hey. Don’t call her that.” Shikamaru snapped. “And I was going to tell you-“

“When you were both playing house for four months!? How long have you been planning this?”

“That doesn’t matter?”

“It does.” Neji snapped. “What the hell!? You…I…I can’t believe you are fucking picking her over me!”

“I’m not picking anyone over you, that’s your job.”

Neji blinked. “My j-job…”

Shikamaru took a deep breath running his hand through his hair. “Neji…I just can’t stay here with you anymore.”

“What the hell does that supposed to me?”

“It means I fucking love you!”

Neji froze and Shikamaru ran his hand over his face. “I can’t do it anymore Neji.”

“You…l-love…”

“Oh, so you told him?” Temari asked coming back.

“Troublesome, can you give us a minute.”

She held up her hands rolling her eyes before walking out. Neji crossed his arms, looking at Shikamaru. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You practically vomit at word love and then what? Ruin what we do have in hopes that you will finally decide to give up this love-is-evil bullshit. Or tell you and you just want to fuck and end it, like every other relationship you find yourself in.”

Neji continued to look at Shikamaru at a loss of words. “And I want to keep you as a friend. And moving out is the only option before something actually happens.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You weren’t supposed to leave me…”

“I’m not-“

“Bull shit.” Neji snapped. “You’ll forget me and move on like every by fucking does when it comes to slutty Hyuuga Neji.”

“Neji-“

“Just get the fuck out!” Neji yelled, grabbing the nearest thing to him, a vase and tossing it at him. Shikamaru dodged it but Neji didn’t bother to see what else happened. He went to his room, slamming the door before pressing up against it. Shikamaru knocked but Neji covered his ears, deciding instead to turn on music to drown him out. He grabbed his phone, texting Kiba and inviting him over. He needed…fuck he needed to not think about this right now. And he decided that he was shaking because he was angry and it wasn’t too uncommon for his eyes to start to tear up when he got really upset and he wasn’t cry.

Because why the hell would he cry about Shikamaru leaving him…


	11. Friends Forever

“So it was nice to meet you.” The girl said blushing as she looked at Neji.

“Yeah, sure.” Neji said with a nod. She bowed before leaving and Neji sighed, closing the door before he sighed. He needed a new roommate.

When Shikamaru left three months ago, they hadn’t parted ways as kind as people thought the long-time friends would. It was full of avoiding each other and Neji fucking as many people as he could to forget.

Shikamaru was still kind enough to help pay the rent even though he didn’t live there while Neji looked for a roommate. Though it didn’t come with a face to face meeting, Neji thought it was time that he stop with taking money from his ex-roommate.

The thought of Shikamaru got a bad taste in his mouth and a strong need to cloud the weird feeling in his heart with something hard inside of him.

He plopped down on his couch, picking up one of the candy canes he had on the table and began to unwrap it when his phone rang.

“What?” He asked, picking up the phone while he stuck the candy cane in his mouth. He sucked on it gently, rolling it around with his tongue.

“Neji!” Ino said on the other end.

“Ino.” Neji said as he laid down. “What is it?”

“Your personal invitation to my holiday get together.” Ino said.

“Pass.”

“You can’t pass! You can’t just kick us out of your life just because Shikamaru isn’t your roommate anymore.”

That wasn’t what was going on. Without Shikamaru here…something was missing. And he would give anything to see his friend again, but on the other hand, the thought of seeing his friend again scared him and he wanted to do everything in his power to make sure that he didn’t see him again, which included hanging out with his friends. Friends like Ino who was actually very close to Shikamaru, and recently more so than usual. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio as Sasuke had put it were pretty strong and Neji was beginning to see how all of his friends had a connection to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Sakura were going to the medical field, Shikamaru a doctor and Sakura a nurse so they were almost always together and since Sakura was dating Sasuke they tended to hang out together. Sasuke was friends with Naruto so Shikamaru got to see him enough to be considered close friends, and Hinata was Naruto’s wife and was actually good friends with Temari for some strange reason, along with Tenten who was still dating Lee. All of his friends liked Shikamaru and Temari, the power couple as they put it, and probably even more than him now that he stopped hanging out with them.

“Please Neji, this is supposed to be the biggest party before things get different.”

“Different how?”

“Well, we’ll most of us will be graduating soon.” Ino said. “Tenten and Lee will be traveling the word together, I’m going to be going to Paris with Sai-“

Sai, when did that happened?

“-Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Naruto, and Hinata are going to Tokyo, Kiba’s joining the military, and Shikamaru and Temari are going to America.”

Neji frowned. Shikamaru was going to America. He wanted to ask about that but instead said something else. “Way to make me sound like I’m not doing anything with my life.”

“Neji, I’m not trying to stay that at all.” Ino said with a sigh. “You are doing something with your life! Your manga is the best around. Hinata told me that there is talk about you getting an award.”

“A lot of people get nominated. It isn’t a big deal.” Neji said turning his head to look at the empty wall across from him. Shikamaru’s T.V used to be there. He had left it behind and Neji had broke it, not that he used it anyway.

“Neji…what the hell happened?”

“With what?” Neji asked.

“You’ve been acting weird since Shikamaru left. And he’s been acting weird too but only when we mention you coming with us or how we haven’t heard from you.”

“Not my problem.” Neji said taking the candy cane out of his mouth and looking at the sharp point he had created.

“Neji!” Ino shouted. “Come on! Spend ten days with all of us at Sasuke’s family Cabin up in the mountain. This might be our last winter together.”

“No.” Neji said before he pulled the phone from his ear and hung up. He tossed the phone to the arm chair on the other side of the coffee table before he turned on his side away from it. He wasn’t…feeling well today and the thought of going to pretend to have fun with a bunch of couples and lover boy didn’t feel appealing at all.

He brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them wanting something in his mouth and he went over the list of names of people that he knew and wondered who would be more willing to come see him.

* * *

 

Ino didn’t give up, but wasn’t doing a really good job at making it any more appealing that Neji decided to join in.

When it was clear she wasn’t going to convince him, she recruited friends to do it for her. Lee and Tenten came as a couple but Neji shot them down easily. Sasuke tried but failed just as well and it didn’t help that he brought along Sakura. But Neji was more upset that Ino figured out who Neji could not shoot down.

Hinata came to his door in tears, hugging and crying against Neji about how she never see him anymore and want nothing more than to spend Christmas, her Birthday, and New Years with him. How was he supposed to say no to that? How was anyone supposed to say no to that?

It didn’t take long before Ino was calling him about where the cabin was and how to get there and even offered to car pool with him, she was going to be going with Sai and he quickly declined. He would rather kill himself than go up there with them. In the end she gave him his Secrete Santa name and decided to speak again when they met at the cabin.

He decided to drive by himself and got there a little later than when expected but checking in wasn’t as bad as he thought even though it was a holiday weekend. He just hoped this would be worth his time.

The cabin was one of many scattered around the mountain, all far apart that would keep their privacy from each other.

Neji pulled up to the drive way, and it looked as if he was the last one to arrive, which wasn’t too unusual. He was a nervous driver and he hated driving in the snow so it took him a while to get up here. The sun was almost completely gone in the sky and Hinata had called him almost the whole time. But he hadn’t answered, hadn’t even noticed till he pulled in.

With a sigh he picked up his phone before noticing that front door was opening and Sasuke was coming out with Kiba and Ino.

“Hey, took you long enough.” Kiba said.

“Just get my bag.” Neji said opening the trunk before Ino hurried over and hugged him.

“You made it!” Ino said with a smile. “I’m so happy.”

“I said that I would.” Neji said shivering. “Can we go inside?”

“Of course.” Ino said locking his arm with Neji’s. “He’s inside…”

“I’m sure.” Neji said as Kiba followed behind, Sasuke walking on the other side of Neji.

“But he doesn’t know we invited you.” Sasuke said.

Neji stopped giving them annoyed look. “As much as I hate it, I’ll go back home.”

“Neji don’t!” Ino said grabbing his hand but pulled his hand away.

“No, why didn’t you tell him! I didn’t come here for him to-“

To what? Feel uncomfortable with his presence? Be reminded that he was in love with Neji. Neji put his hand over his eyes. Why the hell did he come here?

To see Shikamaru.

But he also didn’t want to see Shikamaru. Knowing that Shikamaru loved him…scared him. God, what the hell was he doing?

“Oi, Rodolph.”

The voice was familiar, and his heart beat weird against his chest. But why was he being called Rodolph?

He looked up to see Shikamaru standing at the door, smoking. “Your nose is red.”

Neji covered his nose before swallowing, rolling his eyes. “I’m cold.” He mumbled avoiding Shikamaru’s eyes as he headed to the door. The younger male moved out the way, blowing away from Neji and effectively looking away from him as well.

Well, at least it was awkward for the two of them.

* * *

 

Everyone was actually happier to see him than he thought they would be. Seeing as most of them hadn’t even called him again after the first few weeks of him avoiding them.

“Now that everyone is here, I just wanted to say, welcome.” Sasuke said with a smile.

Ino cheered along with some of the others who laughed and smiled. Neji looked up at the pictures around the space. Pictures of Sasuke and his family all hung up like a happy home should be. He sipped on the wine Sakura had handed him when he came in and wondered if there was any pictures of him anywhere in his family. Sasuke had been molested and still had a relatively happy and loving time as a kid and even now.

And he couldn’t remember a time being happy when he wasn’t having sex. These were pretty depressing thoughts. He turned around, away from the fire place he was standing by and looked at Sasuke.

“It’s a good thing that there are so many couples here because…there are only seven bedrooms.” Sasuke said. “So, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji. You guys have to pair up.”

Neji shrugged not bothered by it and looked towards Kiba as the clear choice. Kiba sat up a little straighter before clearing his throat. “W-well since Shino doesn’t really know anyone, I’ll room with him.”

Neji blinked. “Are you kidding? I have to share a room with Choji?”

The looks he got were a mix of annoyance, disgust, and sadness (on Choji’s part) but Neji sighed. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He rolled his eyes. But he didn’t want to lay it out in front of his cousin that he needed to room with someone that he wanted to fuck with. And though Choji wasn’t the ugliest guy in the word and Neji wouldn’t say he would be opposed of the idea of sleeping with Choji and really that was enough for him to sleep with anyone, but Choji was Shikamaru’s best friend (ew…he didn’t like the way that sounded) and something about that didn’t sit well with Neji.

“I rather just give Kiba the good bye he deserve since he’ll be leaving to serve our country.” Neji said putting down his glass of wine. “I don’t have a problem with you Choji.” Neji said shaking his head.

“Oh…okay.” Choji said.

“Well!” Ino said jumping up. “Since that has been taken care of, let’s play a game!”

“A drinking game?” Kiba asked.

Ino winked. “You know it.”

“Sounds fun kids, but I’m going to bed.” Temari said. “This lazy bum only drove for two miles and I had to drive the rest of the way.”

“I was tired.” Shikamaru said with a shrug.

“Yeah…whatever.” She said kicking him before leaning forward and kissing him. Neji could not look away.

“Everyone else game?” Ino asked going to the bar and pulling out hard liquor that she found there.

Everyone nodded and they sat down together while Ino filled up shot glasses. Neji finished up his wine, putting down the glass before taking a seat on Kiba’s lap. “So what, you and Shino are butt buddies now?”

“What? No.” Kiba said giving him a look.

“Then what?” Neji asked. “Don’t like me anymore.”

Ino held out shot glasses for them and pour them with what Neji expected to be vodka. “It’s not like that.” Kiba insisted. “It’s just…Shino doesn’t give off good impressions. I mean…would you want to be his roommate?”

Neji looked over at Shino who was sitting off to the side and Ino seemed hesitant to go over and give him a drink herself. Well…Kiba had a point and even though he didn’t know Choji he wouldn’t want him to have Shino as a roommate either.

Neji moved to sit down next to Kiba while Ino finally took a seat. “Okay ladies and gentlemen, let’s get this game started.”

“What are we playing?” Sakura asked.

“Never have I ever.” Ino said with a wink.

“I didn’t know we were freshman in college again.” Shikamaru said.

“Let’s start.” Ino said. “Who wants to go first?”

Everyone looked around for a moment before Kiba cracked his neck before sitting up. “Never have I ever…been in a cabin in the woods.”

“Lame.” Neji mumbled before swallowing down his shot along with Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai.

“Are we going in a circle?” Kiba asked.

Ino nodded looking at Neji while she filled his shot glass. “Okay.” Neji said. “Never have I ever…walked in on my parents.”

Shikamaru sighed taking a shot mumbling troublesome while the others laughed. “Really Shikamaru?” Naruto asked. “That had to suck.”

“I rather not talk about it.” Shikamaru said. “And wish Neji hadn’t mentioned it.”

Neji shrugged. “The point of the game is to not end up drunk first…which means making sure others get drunk before you.”

“Then this should be an easy victory.” Shikamaru said. “For everyone who isn’t you.”

Neji smirked, not missing the challenges that Shikamaru was getting at. Naruto was next and he smirked. “Never have I ever had sex in front of other people.” He said with a smirk.

For a moment Neji felt that everyone was looking his way but he didn’t touch his shot. “Are you kidding me Neji?” Ino asked.

“No.” Neji said. “I don’t have sex in front of strangers, unless they are participating too. That’s kind of weird don’t you think.”

Hinata was next and she hesitated. “N-Never…have I ever…slept with more than one partner?”

Neji narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like that question coming out of his cousins mouth but he, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Sai, and Shino took a shot.

“Never have I ever.” Lee started. “Taken someone’s virginity.”

Neji rolled his eyes taking another shot but so did Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru.

“Was it with each other?” Sakura asked looking at Ino and Shikamaru.

“Yeah.” Shikamaru said.

“And what about you two?” Ino asked looking at Sasuke and Neji. “You know…now that I think about it…you’ve never told me who your first was Neji!? You either Sasuke.”

“Clearly because we are the ones who took the others virginity.” Neji said rolling his eyes. “Sasuke was so cute, all tears and sobs-“

“Shut up.” Sasuke said blushing but nodded his head to Neji anyway, happy that he had been quick on his feet. Of course he would be, Sasuke hated talking about losing his virginity and Neji didn’t like the look people gave him when he told them that he willingly to sleep with his own uncle.

“Never have I ever…” Tenten bit her lip thinking. “Given or received a foot job.”

Neji raised any eyebrow, picking his shot glass. Was it just him…or were they trying to get him drunk. He swallowed down the shot, Ino there to fill it up.

“Neji!” Ino laughed. “You’re in to feet!”

“I don’t really care about feet.” Neji said. “But people have weird fetishes.”

Sai picked up his own glass and drunk it as well. Everyone blinked looking at him. “S-Sai?” Ino asked blushing a little.

“The human body is beautiful. Your feet are as beautiful as anything I’ve ever seen on your person Ino. But you aren’t my first.”

Ino stared at him shocked and Neji smirked before Shikamaru sighed. “Never have I ever, had sex with someone ten years older than me.”

Neji glared at them. Asshole. “Well, it’s a good thing I have a high tolerance of alcohol.” He said taking a shot along with Sasuke, Ino, and even Sai. Neji looked over at Choji who hadn’t taken a shot yet. But it was his turn next.

“Uh…Never have I ever…had sex…” Choji said blushing.

Everyone took a shot but didn’t stay on the topic, probably for Choji’s sake. Neji thought it was pretty odd for a guy in his early twenties to still be a virgin, but he also lost his virginity when he was nine and had been having sex ever since so who was he to judge.

“Never have I ever masturbated at someone else’s house.” Sai said with a smile on his face.

Neji smirked, sitting back, crossing his arms. “I’m not totally sure why, you guys are trying to get me drunk, but you have to know what I do like to do and what I don’t.”

“You don’t like m-masturbating?” Choji asked.

“Not when I can find someone to help me get off.”

“No one is trying to get you drunk.” Naruto said. “These are just hardcore questions that you don’t seem to be immune too.”

Neji had to give it to him. The point of never have I ever wasn’t to see who would get drunk first but to find out everyone’s deepest darkest secret.

“Never have I ever slept with someone within an hour of meeting them.” Ino said with a smirk.

Neji glared at her. “Bitch.” He mumbled taking a shot but so did Sasuke. Neji was beginning to think that they were forgetting that Sasuke had also been a sex addict at one point too and was a light weight compared to Neji.

He just had to out drink Sasuke which he had done before. “Never have I ever cried during sex.” Shino said.

Sasuke drunk first, already getting flushed in the face and Neji hesitated drinking himself. Naruto laughed. “Weren’t you the one that said Sasuke cried during your first time? You too?”

“Anal sex hurts.” Neji said letting Ino fill his shot. Though it was a pain he was becoming accustom too, the time it hurt weren’t the times he was thinking. Sasuke, had probably cried during his rape and didn’t even look like he wanted to talk about it. Neji didn’t think about those moments in tears with Minato or Kakashi. Crying and sex were not his favorite things…

“Never have I ever had sex in a friend’s bed.” Sakura said.

“With or without them?” Neji asked. “And be careful, Sasuke looks like he can’t keep up much longer.”

Sakura bit her lip. “Without them…” She said.

Neji shook his head and picked up his shot, drinking it. He was starting to feel it.

“Never have I ever flashed someone.” Sasuke said.

Neji smirked looking at Ino who blushed before taking a drink.

“Ino!” Sakura snapped.

“What?” Ino asked. “Don’t judge me!”

“For her defense, she was drunk.” Neji said.

“Well, never have I ever ended up naked and couldn’t remember why…Sakura!” Ino snapped.

Sakura glared at her before taking a shot. Sasuke gave her a look but Neji laughed. “Parties can go a little crazy.”

“Never have I ever had sex in a bathroom.” Kiba said with a shrug.

Neji and Sasuke took a shot and Neji smirked at his turn. “Never have I ever attempted anal sex and failed.”

Sasuke glared at him before taking a shot.

“H-how do you fail?” Choji asked.

“Can’t get it in.” Neji said with a shrug. “Or just too nervous and chicken out…or even get shit on…right Sasuke.”

“It was one time!” Sasuke snapped.

“Ew.” Ino said.

“Anal sex can sometimes be messy.” Neji said.

“I think that’s enough.” Naruto said. “I’m getting tired and grossed out.”

“But round two is just starting.” Ino said.

Shikamaru finished up his shot before putting it down. “Let those who want to go go, and those who don’t stay.”

Ino sighed. “Fine.”

Neji finished up his shot before standing up and Ino jumped up. “Y-you’re leaving?”

“I’m tired.” Neji said. “And really just want to take a bath. Sasuke, is there one in every room?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. “I’ll see you up there Choji.” He waved off, picking up his bag and walking up stairs.

* * *

 

So maybe he was a little drunk, but he was also a little horny. And besides, what did anyone expect when there was only one bed in the room.

After his bath he got dressed in loose sweat pants and a sweat shirt before he decided to head down stairs and find Kiba.

“W-where are you going?” Choji asked almost scaring Neji. He hadn’t even realized he was here.

“Whoa, didn’t see you there.” Neji said. “I’m going down stairs.”

“W-why?” Choji asked.

Neji frowned, crossing his arms and turned back to look at Choji. “Look Choji. I’m not leaving because I don’t like you or anything. I think you’re a cool guy, but I have to go fuck Kiba.”

Choji looked like a complete loss of words and Neji took that chance to leave. He jogged down stairs a little afraid at the silence that he was hearing down stairs and as he walked through the living room, kitchen, dining room den, he came to terms with the fact that everyone was in bed.

He sighed, settling down at the piano he found in the sitting room. He could fuck Kiba in his room with Shino there, but he didn’t want to cause a scene if Shino didn’t like that idea. It was going to be a rough night if he didn’t get something.

He brought his hands to the piano, putting his fingers on the keys and starting to play a little tone. If he got his mind off of not having sex he could warn off withdraw till the morning and could probably get away with it. But by morning he would have to figure out something.

“Uh-“

Neji stopped, looking up to see Kiba who looked ready to walk away but Neji jumped up. “Kiba!”

“W-what are you still doing up?” Kiba asked looking towards the exit.

Neji frowned, letting himself calm down for a moment before he sat back down. “I couldn’t sleep. It is still pretty early.” He started to play again, wondering why Kiba didn’t want to be around him before forming a plan to get him to want to be around him. “Kiba, how come you’re going to the army?”

Kiba blinked before shrugging, heading over to him. “I feel like I’m not doing enough.”

“Doing enough?”

“Okay…so remember when that guy who broke into your house? The Zabuza guy?”

“Yeah.” Neji said.

“Well we found him high on something in the drugs.” Kiba said. “But I saw what he did to you. The belt mark.”

Neji rubbed his neck also remembering it. He had to wear turtle necks for months before it went away, and with his pale skin it was easy to see even after it stop being the ugly purple. It was safe to say he had a lot explaining to do before he actually got days in those times.

“I just feel like…even though I’m a cop, I still only got there after the fact.”

“Yeah well, Itachi called you after the fact.” Neji said with a shrug.

“Yeah but I’m tired of being there after the fact.” Kiba said putting down the mug he was holding on the piano. “I want to be there to help people not be the person they call when it’s too late.”

“How is killing people in another country helping?”

“I’m going to help people.” Kiba said. “Stopping terrorist from oppressing people.”

“But what if you get killed?” Neji asked with a frown. “Kiba…I may act like I only want you for sex but I do care about you.”

Which wasn’t a lie. The thought of someone he knew going to the army was scary, especially someone he loved fucking. He grabbed Kiba’s hand and pulled him down to sit him down on the bench with him. “Kiba, seriously, if you are going to do this, don’t get yourself killed in a war we might get into. Just because we aren’t involved in a war now doesn’t mean we won’t sooner or later.”

Kiba blushed scratching his cheek. “Can…I write to you while I’m in basic training?”

Neji smiled, putting his hand on Kiba’s thigh. “You can do anything you want to me.” Neji said.

They continued to look at each other before Neji smirked inwardly. Got him.

* * *

 

Kiba fucked him right there against the piano. He tried to be as quiet as possible but the excitement of getting caught was making it almost impossible.  He finished a few thrust before Kiba did, drooling against the piano as Kiba thrust into him a few times more times as he finished, cumming inside of Neji.

He let Kiba go as he cleaned up, taking his time to go upstairs, pretty much flirting as he headed back to his room. He expected Choji to be asleep by now so he was a little surprised to see that the light was one and as he opened the door his mouth opened at the sight before him.

He caught Choji just as he left the shower it seems, without a towel and Neji was getting a look of Choji in all his glory.

It was taking everything in his power not to fall to his knees and thank the gods that looked over him as he crawled his way to Choji and the glory that hung between his legs.

Glory was probably not the word for it but Neji could not come up with another word on understanding as he looked at Choji’s…impressive endowment.

“S-sorry.” Choji said wrapping himself in a towel and Neji shook his head, rubbing his hand over his mouth. “Y-you were…gone a while.” Choji said nervously.

“Yeah…” Neji said putting his hands in front of his crotch. He was getting a boner, and it was the thought of Choji’s dick. He wanted it…he wanted it bad.

His mouth watered and he had to swallow to try and contain himself, but the urge that he had just stifled was back and possibly stronger. He could feel his entrance fluttering with the need of Choji stretching him open and Neji could just imagine having it in his mouth.

“Neji…are you okay?” Choji asked stepping towards him but Neji backed himself up against the door shaking his head.

“I-I’m fine….just…hungry.” He confessed.

“You got here late.” Choji pointed out as he got dressed with his back to Neji. “We already ate dinner. I think there is some leftover-“

“I’ll go get that now!” Neji said heading down stairs quickly without another word. He was hungry all right, but not for food. Who would have guessed a big guy like Choji was big all around.

* * *

 

“Neji…you look awful.” Ino pointed out as he sat down at the dining room table.

“I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Neji said honestly. Which was true. He went down stairs and ate to get his mind off of Choji’s package, and spent some time pacing down stairs, and tried to stay up to get himself as tired as he could so as soon as he got back upstairs he would want to sleep and nothing more.

He had probably only slept for three hours before Hinata came up to wake him up at eight about breakfast getting cold. He was already not a morning person and not sleeping wasn’t helping that. But Choji had cooked and it was pretty fucking good…even though it was heavy for his head to stay up.

“So Ino.” Temari said with a smile. “You seem to be running things, what is on today’s agenda?”

“Skiing and snow boarding!”

“Can I pass on this before I pass out?” Neji asked holding the fork to his mouth.

“Of course not.” Ino said. “The point of coming out here to is to have fun.”

“I’m hung over and tired.” Neji snapped. “Why can’t you just let me rest?”

“Some one seems pouty.” Ino said poking Neji’s cheek.

Neji knocked her hand away with a glare. “I’m just tired.” He mumbled which was an understatement. He looked over at Kiba with a frown, wondering how many times he would have to fuck Kiba till he got over the need to fuck Choji.

“Why are you sucking your thumb?” Sakura asked.

Neji frowned pulling his thumb out of his mouth. “Bad habit.” Neji confessed though he wasn’t sure why he had been sucking his thumb or why he was telling her.

“When did you get that?” Sakura asked.

“Not sure.” Neji said with a sigh.

Sakura gave a look to Sasuke and Neji began to ask what that was about but Ino clapped her hands together. “Let’s get going!” She cheered standing up.

“But I’m not done.” Kiba pointed out though he was ignored and pulled away by Ino. Neji stood up following the group.

“Hey, you okay?” Shikamaru asked stopping Neji from going forward.

“Just tired.” Neji said with a shrug.

“You were pacing last night.” Shikamaru pointed out.

Neji smirked. “Jeez, I didn’t know you were stalking me now. Is this how you show your lo-“

Too far. Neji’s eyes widen and for some reason he blushed out of embarrassment before he pretty much ran upstairs to get away.

* * *

 

Skiing was just as terrible as he figured it would be. He wasn’t the snow type but the concept of ‘pizza’ and ‘French Fries’  was annoying and childish and after falling flat in his face several times he decided to make a snow man with Hinata and Naruto.

“Neji, if you don’t feel well…maybe you should go home.” Hinata said.

Neji raised an eyebrow not sure he believed what he was hearing here. “You wanted me to come Hinata.”

“We all wanted you to come.” Naruto said. “But you don’t look so well.”

Neji sighed. “Withdraw sucks some times.”

They both gave him questionable looks, cocking their heads to the side. “Withdraw?”

“You go through withdraw? Are you doing drugs!?” Naruto asked shocked.

“No idiot.” Neji pointed out but he sighed. He didn’t really want to explain to his ‘brother’ in law and cousin that when he didn’t have enough sex he tended to go through withdraw and fucking Kiba was starting to not be enough.

He blamed it all on Choji, him and that hug dick of his was making him go crazy. “It’s nothing.” Neji said deciding to let it go instead.

Luckily, now that they were away from their cabin and had relocated where civilization meet on a mountain side resort, he could find multiple partners in people he didn’t know. He just had to check to make sure he had enough condoms.

He reached into his coat pockets where he had put a few condoms…or so he thought. As he patted them all, they were empty and he narrowed his eyes. Maybe…he didn’t take them from his car…did he even have any in his car.

“Do you think this place sells condoms?” Neji asked looking at Naruto and Hinata.

They gave him a blank look and he sighed. Hopefully they did.

* * *

 

They did! Usually…but since it a ‘holiday week’ coming up with Christmas and New Years, they had sold out at the beginning of the week, and it looked as if they weren’t going to get any for another week.

A fucking week…

He would last that long, and unsafe sex with Kiba was fine, but it wasn’t enough.

Choji’s a virgin…

He push the idea out of his head as he sat down with the others that had decided to come back to the cabin. Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, and Shino had decided to have hot chocolate together and Neji joined them because he was going to lose his mind slowly and if he started acting strange because of the withdraw then at least had a future doctor and nurse to look after him.

But seriously…Choji was a virgin. And what were the chances that anyone here in steady relationships weren’t having sex with condoms. He knew for a fact that both Ino and Sasuke weren’t, Shikamaru probably was and he would not ask Naruto for condoms. He didn’t even want to think about Hinata having sex.

“I’m going to lay down.” Neji said standing up slowly.

“Are you okay? You don’t look well.” Sakura said.

Neji didn’t bother answering because frankly it was a stupid question. If he didn’t look well why did she have to ask if he was okay? He headed to his room, ready to collapse in bed and went right into doing that.

“Neji?”

He opened his eyes with a groan. “What…?” He asked annoyed.

He turned his head to look at Choji who was frowning at him. “I made you some soup.”

Neji blinked sitting up in bed. “Soup? Why the hell would I want soup?”

“Because…you’re getting sick.” Choji said. “Right?”

He was getting sick alright. Sick of tired of not having Choji’s dick inside of him. He swallowed hard taking the soup. “Thanks…”

“Neji…if you need anything. You know you can come to me right.” Choji said. “I mean I know we aren’t friends, but I mean maybe since we don’t really know each other it’ll be easier to just say whatever you want without feeling like I’ll be judging you.”

No judgement…Neji was beginning to get the chills… “I-Is Kiba here…”

“He’s not back? Are you cold?” Choji asked. “Do you need a blanket or something?”

Neji’s mouth was watering and without think she said the first thing that came to mind. “I need your dick inside of me.” Neji mumbled.

Choji blinked. “Uh…what?”

“I saw it…it’s big.” Neji said practically panting. “And I haven’t had big in a while.” He was already getting a hard on and his hand was shaking harder making the spoon rattle against the bowel.

“Neji you’re shaking.”

“I’m going through withdraw.” Neji confessed letting Choji take the bowel from his hand. He had spilled some on the sheets.

“Withdraw…do you need Sakura or Shikamar-“

“No. Not Shikamaru.” Neji said. “I need you.” He stood up on his knees, not able to take it anymore. He felt like he was going to die if he didn’t have Choji in him somehow.

Before Choji could stop him Neji already had his hands in his pants, grabbing hold of his penis. Oh fuck yes…

“Uh Neji-“

He pushed against Choji, shoving him towards the wall as he climbed off the bed and to his knees a he pulled out Choji’s limp penis and began to mouth at it, not bothering to wonder if Choji was even gay as he began to suck onto him. Just having him in his mouth and as Choji started to grow Neji reached down between his legs and grabbed hold of his own erection squeezing it through his jeans. Oh fuck....

“N-Neji…w-wait…”

He didn’t wait, if anything he started to suck harder, getting more into his and enjoying as it got harder and harder to do. His mouth was watering a lot and he was drooling more than he normally did, causing this blow job to be one of his sloppiest. He was drooling all over himself and it was getting louder as he slurped around Choji’s erection.

“Oh god…oh god…Uh…” Choji panted grabbing on to anything he could. He held on the wall with one hand and Neji’s head with the other, tangling his fingers between his fingers as Neji held onto his dick with one had as he sucked all the way down to the base and with his other hand rubbed at his own erection.

He switched hands once his the dry friction got too annoying and his other hand was soaked enough with his own saliva and Choji’s pre-cum. For a virgin he was doing a good job at holding him off. Maybe Neji was off his game.

Neji swallowed as he jerked off Choji as he licked at the tip. “Fuck this I good.”

“N-Neji…”

“Give it to me.” Neji mumbled before he began to suck again, this time giving all of his attention to Choji’s head.

“W-wait…I-I…I have…to cum.”

Neji only picked up his sucking, grabbing onto Choji’s erection with both hands and stroking him. He wanted his come. He wanted it in his mouth.

With a mix of a whimper and a groan Choji came into his mouth, ropes of semen filled his mouth as he continued to stroke at Choji’s base as he continued to cum into his mouth. For a moment he was sure he was swallowing for almost a full minute before Choji finally stopped and Neji pulled away gasping.

He could feel it going down his throat, the warm trail of semen going down to his stomach and bringing shivers all over him. He came in his pants at the thought.

“Backed up huh.” Neji said with a chuckle as he stroked Choji with one hand to get up any leftover semen.

“W-wow…” Choji said panting. He was blushing and Neji licked his lips before setting back. Wow indeed, he felt ultimately better now and he laid back on the floor.

“Choji, you’re a life savor.”

“Uh…thanks.” Choji said. Neji sat up again and stood up.

“You can put yourself back, that’s all I need.” Neji said climbing into his bed.

“We’re…done?”

“Yep.”

“We aren’t going all the way?”

Neji laughed. “Of course not.”

When Choji didn’t say anything Neji looked at to see that Choji was giving a sad look as he tucked himself back into his pants. He sighed, standing up. “Choji, this isn’t about you.”

“Not about me?” Choji asked.

“I can’t have sex with you….but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to have sex with you!” Neji hurried to say.

“Why not?” Choji said.

Neji blinked, crossing his arms. “You sound like you are the one who is eager to have sex with me?”

Choji didn’t answer at first and Neji frowned for a moment, uncrossing his arms. “You…want to have sex with me?”

“I mean…who wouldn’t?” Choji asked rubbing the back of his head.

“I didn’t know you were gay.”

“I’m not…b-but you’re really experienced.”

“But I’m also a guy are you even attracted to me?”

“You’re pretty Neji.” Choji said sounding completely honest.

Neji blinked before putting his hand on his hip. “Who is she?”

“W-who?”

“The girl you like.”

Choji blushed before scratching his cheek, pulling out his phone. “Her name is Karui.” Choji said holding out his phone to someone’s profile on a social media site. She was a beautiful ebony skinned girl that Neji was impressed and concerned with the fact that he hadn’t met her yet. “She’s in my class…but I’ve never spoken to her.”

“She’s pretty.” Neji said crossing his arms. “And you feel like you can’t talk to her because you’re a virgin.”

Choji nodded blushing slightly. “Just now the blow job was the first sexual experience I’ve ever had with anyone…and I want to have some experience…sexual experience…”

For a moment, Neji wasn’t sure this was real. Choji was handing him a reason to sleep with him and all he had to do was say- “Yes. I’ll help you.”

“R-really?”

Neji nodded. “But you can’t tell anyone.”

Choji blinked. “Why?”

“This isn’t about you.” Neji said shaking his head. “I just…don’t want Shikamaru…to know.”

“Shikamaru?”

Neji nodded. “You’re his really good friend.” Neji rubbed is arm a little feeling a little nervous saying this to Choji. “I don’t…want him to…know that I’ve slept with you. And any of the others would just tell him to show that I have some sort of ‘problem’ that needs to be fixed.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t tell them.”

Neji smiled. “Thank you. Now get the fuck out.”

“Huh?”

“We’ve spent too much time alone.” Neji said going to the soup and spilling some on the bed and on Choji. “So pretend that you spilled the soup and were trying to clean it up. Go!”

Neji pushed Choji to the door. “Stupid idiot!” Neji snapped once Choji was out in the hallway. Shikamaru and Temari were out there, looking like they were heading upstairs and Neji flinched looking at Shikamaru before he shook his head. “I’ll clean it up.” He grumbled before heading back inside and closing the door as hard as he could.

Neji sighed, moving to sit down and almost forgetting that he had spilled soup on the bed and began to change the sheets when the door opened.

“What was that about?” Shikamaru asked leaning against the door frame.

“Choji being nice but clumsy.” Neji said collecting the dirty sheets. “I’m just a little irritated about other things.” Neji said.

“Kiba’s back.” Shikamaru said. “If you need him.”

Neji sighed sitting down on the mattress. “Why would I need him?”

“Because you’re going through withdraw…or you were.”

Neji blinked, noticing that Shikamaru was now forcing him to look at him by grabbing his chin lightly and forcing his head up. “What are you-“

“I wouldn’t be talking if I were you.” Shikamaru said.

Neji snapped his mouth shut remember what he had just done. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Neji mumbled.

“It means you smell like someone has been…”

Neji pushed Shikamaru back. “I’m pretty flexible.”

Shikamaru blinked. “Flexible?”

Neji nodded. “Do you want a demo?”

“Yeah.” Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Neji blushed looking away before Shikamaru sat next to him. “You look better than I thought.”

“Do you think my life would shatter the moment you weren’t in in?”

“I actually thought you would be starving yourself since you forget to eat.”

At that exact moment his stomach growled with hunger and he wrapped his arms around his stomach while Shikamaru smirked. “Dinner is ready. Come down after you brush your teeth.” Neji kicked Shikamaru as he stood up to leave and Neji headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn’t like lying to Shikamaru but thinking about him finding out about him and Choji was something he wanted to avoid at all cost.

* * *

 

“I hope everyone has their secrete Santa gifts ready!” Ino said holding up the purple wrapped gift she had and putting it under the tree while some of the others decorated it. Neji sat back with Tenten drinking a glass of wine while they looked through one of Sasuke’s family album and laughing together at the baby pictures of him and Itachi.

Neji was going to remember to bring this bullshit up next time Itachi came around, thought it would be a while before Shizune’s tour was over and Itachi never really came on schedule and instead coming whenever he wanted.

“Neji, is this you?” Sakura asked holding out a picture.

Neji looked up as she headed over holding out a picture frame. Neji had never seen the picture but it was of him and his parents as well as Sasuke and his family. “How long have you and Sasuke been friends?”

“Our family have been friends for a while, but they moved away and Sasuke and I didn’t mean till we were ten but the reason we became friends was because my father and Sasuke’s father worked together once.”

“This is your mother?” Sakura asked. “She’s so pretty? Where is she now?”

“She’s dead.” Neji said standing up and taking picture and looking at the picture of his mother. “She died when I was four.”

“You never talk about her.” Shikamaru said.

“There isn’t anything to say.” Neji said shrugging holding the picture back. “She’s dead. I miss her sometimes, but that won’t bring her back.”

“Aw, Neji.” Tenten said. “You sound so human right now.”

“Shut up.” Neji said sitting back down next to her.

“What was she like?” Sakura asked.

“Like a mother.” Neji said with a shrug.

“Anything else.” Sakura said. “You never talk about her?”

“I don’t remember much.”

“What do you remember?” Shikamaru asked. “I’m interested in the woman who raised you.”

Neji rolled his eyes with a sigh. “I remember she smelled like sunflowers. And we use to take naps together. She would let me lay on her chest and she would hold me close.” When he thought about it more he remembered lying on her chest with the summer sun on his back and green grass against his hands. There was a ladybug crawling on his finger and he remembered watching it while his mother ran her hand through his hair.

While he was lost in thought he noticed that they were all looking at him waiting for him to say more but Sakura seemed the most interested, as I he was supposed to say something mind blowing that would tell all.

Well if she wanted a story then she would give her a story.

“I remember her always holding me close, or running her hand though my hair. She said it always felt like silk.” Grabbing the end of his ponytail and looking at the ends. “She really liked my hair. I woke up once to her braiding my hair in the middle of the night.”

Sakura and Sasuke got this look that Neji knew meant. They were reading into the story just the way he wanted them too. “She use to always tuck me in at night and sometimes come back to make sure I was still tucked in. I use to sleep walk.” Which was actually true. He could remember a real memory of his father waking him up. He had walked outside and was playing in the sand box in the middle of the night. His mother looked worried sick.

“Did you spend a lot of time with your mother?” Sakura asked. What she was really asking was did they spend any time alone.

Neji took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah. She was a stay at home mom. My dad was the one that worked. We had lots of times to spend alone. I always felt she was lonely…or at least wanted another kid. She liked to pretend I was a baby that need taking care of. She would treat me like a baby…undress me…bathe me…nurse me…”

Hinata gasped and Neji forgot that she was here. Crap. It was one thing to mess with his friends but Hinata looked like she was already in tears. He should take this back-

“You’re lying.” Shikamaru said.

Neji looked at him, blinking for a moment before chuckling a little with a shrug. “I’m actually just telling you guys what you want to hear.”

There was a group noise of disappointment and Sakura even hit him. “What the hell Neji?” Sakura snapped.

“Don’t what the hell me.” Neji napped back. “You all knew that was what you expecting. Because God forbid I act the way I do because I had a normal child hood. That unlike-“

He had to calm down. He almost said something about Sasuke. He was upset and it was becoming clear to him that giving Choji a blow job wasn’t enough to hold back his withdraw long. He was getting agitated.  He took a deep breath before continuing. “Sometimes bad things happen to good people and they turn bad. But sometimes good things happen to bad people and they stay bad. There’s nothing in my past that can tell you why I act the way I do. So stop trying to fix me Sakura.” Neji said glaring at her before he picked up his glass of wine and left, heading outside.

He needed some crisp cold air to clear his head. It was cold, but he could handle it for now. He wouldn’t start shivering for a while but he wished he had grabbed his coat. When the door opened he rolled his eyes expecting Hinata or Shikamaru, but he had not been expecting Choji coming out with Neji’s coat and a blanket. He was in his own coat, a sheer sign that he intended to stay and Neji put down his glass, taking his coat and putting it on.

“Thanks.” Neji said.

“Are you okay?” Choji asked.

Neji chuckled. “I get agitated very easy when I go through withdraw.”

“Still?” Choji asked.

Neji nodded before sitting back picking up his wine glass and drinking more than half of it.

“Maybe…you should go home.” Choji suggested slowly.

“Trying to get rid of me Choji.” Neji said before frowning looking down at his cold fingers. “Sorry…I might have forced you into sleeping with me…if you don’t want to…we don’t have too.”

“N-no. I mean…it’s not about that or anything.”

Neji looked at Choji. He looked as if he was trying to tell him something but couldn’t get the words out. “Is something wrong?” Did the others ask him to ask Neji to leave? Did Shikamaru want him to leave?

Fear of his friends no longer wanting him around filled his stomach and he began to open his mouth only for Choji to lean forward and press his lips against his. This…was not what Neji was expecting.

He was beginning to see how much of a virgin Choji was. He wasn’t sure if he was really kissing Neji or just…mouthing at his lips and licking at his mouth and…Neji pulled away, not able to keep the disgusted face off his face. “Choji…that was disgusting.”

“S-sorry.” Choji said. “Sorry I-“

Neji sighed grabbing Choji by the chin and making him pucker his lips. “Have you never kissed anyone before?”

Neji had to remind himself not to judge Choji too hard. At one point he didn’t know how to kiss either and if it wasn’t for Minato or Iruka he would be as good as he assumed he was now. “Don’t just kiss someone so random like that. And even when you’re so fucking awful at it!” Okay, he wasn’t supposed to judge but whatever. He had never been able to really been subtle of things. “No one likes to be suddenly kissed unless the moment is requiring it. Life isn’t one big romantic comedy movie!”

“Sorry.” Choji said as best he could with his mouth like the way it was.

Neji let him go before looking at the window to see if anyone was watching them. “You are using too much tongue.” Neji said. “You have to start off slow with a few soft kisses. Soft, gentle, and no tongue or teeth.”

He let go of Choji and leaned in slowly before Choji leaned in as well. Their lips slowly meet and Neji let Choji press their lips against each other. He decided to take charge, kissing Choji softly at first before locking lips with him and sucking on his bottom lip and Choji took that to kiss back almost eagerly and Neji pulled away. To eager he grabbed his chin and shook his head before moving in for the kiss again. “Slow down Choji. It’s just a kiss.” Neji said against Choji’s lips.

Choji nodded kissing Neji softly and slowly. When he felt that Choji was ready he began to lick his mouth and Choji’s mouth opened slowly. Neji slip his tongue into his mouth and Choji’s tongue brushed against his. They tangled together for a moment, Neji breaking the kiss to give them a moment to breathe before coming back, Choji leaning his head the other way as they kissed. Choji was a fast learner.

“Choji! Did you find him!?”

Neji pulled away, rubbing his mouth before the door opened and Ino poked her head out. “Neji! Come back inside.” She said.

“We’re telling our favorite Christmas stories.”

“I don’t have any favorite Christmas stories.” Neji said as a matter of fact.

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Ino said. “We’re sorry.”

“Sadly I’m cold and tired.” Neji said. “I’m going to turn on my vibrator and then go to bed.”

Neji finished off his wine before handing the empty glass to Ino before sending Choji a look that he hoped understood.

“Let’s go inside Ino.” Choji said following Neji.

Neji sighed happy that Choji got that while he wanted to fuck him, he didn’t want him to follow him up, but wait a few minutes to come up. An hour max. Choji was a real quick learner.

* * *

 

Choji was a fucking idiot. It was becoming clear that Choji hadn’t gotten his idea and was actually spending time with others instead of him just coming up here to fuck him like he wanted. He actually had to pull out his vibrator and get himself off just to hold off withdraw a little longer but it was starting to get really bad.

He was shaking and so fucking cold despite wearing a long sleeve, a sweater, and completely under his and Choji’s comforter that he had taken because fuck Choji. Fuck all the fucking couples here and fuck Kiba for being fucking asshole and fuck Shino for being the words biggest cock blocker.

Just fuck everything…fuck…fuck…

“Fuck…fuck…fuck…”

“Neji?”

Neji looked up to see Choji closing the door looking concerned. “Fucking fat ass.”

Choji blinked. “W-what?”

“Where the fuck…have you been?” Neji asked shivering.

“I-I thought you wanted to be alone.”

“I wanted you to pretend to hang out and then come up not pretend for six hours and then come up.”

“I was only down there for two hours.”

“It’s still the same!” Neji snapped.

Choji stared at him with wide eyes probably surprised by how much Neji was yelling.  “What do you need?”

The magic words. Neji pushed the covers off of him to reveal that he was wearing nothing but a white shirt that he had practically sweat through. He was suddenly so hot and his stomach turned and twisted with anxiety. “I need you to fuck me.”

Choji blushed looking completely unsure and Neji sighed grabbing Choji by the shirt and pulling him towards him, smashing their lips together. He had no time for foreplay and he almost didn’t care to remember that he was supposed to be teaching Choji about how to be good in bed and instead pulled Choji down till he was lying on his back with Choji taking up space between his legs. He was heavy but something about the weight against his groan made it manageable. He just needed to be touched.

“Choji, touch me.”

“W-where?”

“Anywhere!” Neji snapped in a hush voice.

Choji hesitated, lifting himself up a little to touch Neji chest. Neji supposed if it had to come down to it, if Choji was really into girls, this was a suitable place to touch him, but Choji just groping his pectoral muscle was doing nothing for him, especially since he was doing it over his shirt.

He groaned. “Choji.”

“W-what?”

“Under the shirt. Touch me under the shirt.”

“Oh, right.” Choji said lifting himself up some more to get under Neji’s shirt. He ran his hand slowly up Neji’s torso going to cup his chest like it was a breast but Neji growled. He put his hand over Choji’s hand and made him cup his fingers to his nipple. Choji followed his lead, pinching at his nipple to get a response from Neji.

Choji’s hands were big as well as his fingers. Neji could imagine them in his mouth and he panted rubbing up against Choji. He could feel the outline of Choji’s penis against his and he shivered at the thought of it stretching him.

He slipped his hands between them working at Choji’s pants and his own. “Sorry.” Neji said. He pushed against Choji to force him to back up some so he could force pants down his pants and underwear to get at his erection. “Normal sex…probably won’t happen this fast.” Neji said panting. “But I need it.”

“Uh…is it okay that…I’m on top?” Choji asked as Neji adjusted himself so Choji would be aligned perfectly with his entrance.

“Why wouldn’t it?” Neji asked. Trying to get Choji to push into him but when the man on top of him made no move to even start, Neji growled looking up at him. “Why wouldn’t it?” Neji repeated.

“Because I’m…so big.”

Neji sighed rolling his eyes. He put his arms around Choji’s neck and his legs around his waist and pushed him towards the side so he would be on his back. He made sure to get his feet from under him and settled himself on top. “There…better?”

“I-I guess.” Choji said.

“Just shut up.” Neji said grabbing hold of Choji’s erection before he settled himself down. He didn’t need to be prepared but there was a stretching that sent shivers over him as Choji did stretch him out some. He hadn’t felt that stretching feeling in a long time and it felt amazing to have it back.

When he was fully settled down he could feel a trail of drool coming down his face and he couldn’t help but love the feeling of Choji stretching him as much as he was. Fuck, Choji didn’t need to be good at sex, with a dick this big he could get anyone he wanted.

He pulled himself up slowly, feeling the stretch of his inner walls. He pulled off till only the tip was inside of him before slamming himself down. Hands…he needed more.

He grabbed Choji’s hands putting them on his waist as he settled his own hands on either side of his Choji’s head.  “Okay…lessons.” Neji said trying to focus on his words as he moved himself up and down Choji’s length.  “I-If you…are uncomfortable with being on top…that’s fine. S-She can do all the work…b-but at least t-touch her.”

Choji nodded, moving his hands right to his chest but Neji moved them. “Somewhere other than her breast Choji, you have to find her spots.”

“Her spots?”

Neji threw his head back as he stopped moving. This was more trouble than it was worth but as he squeezed around Choji he remembered just how fucking thick Choji was inside of him.  This was worth it if he helped get Choji better he could have more sex together.

“Choji. Do you just want to fuck this girl or do you want to make love to this girl?”

“I want to make love to her.” Choji said.

He sounded sincere and Neji grabbed Choji’s hands putting them around him. “Then you have to seem interested. Touch her, kiss her, make love to her.”

Choji nodded, putting his hands on Neji’s legs before stroking his thighs and moving up to Neji’s hips. He leaned over the bigger male and when their stomach’s touched, Choji tried to pull it in, even though they was a shirt between them.

“If she likes you, she won’t care about how big you are.” Neji said as he began to move himself again. Choji gave him an insecure look and Neji moved his hands to push under Choji’s shirt only for the male to try and pull away again. “I don’t care either. I’ve had bigger and I’ve had smaller.” And for once he wasn’t talking about dick size.

Choji seemed to relax a little and Neji kissed his neck, rolling his hip and angling himself to aim Choji right at his prostate.  A moan escaped his mouth and he resisted the urge to speed up. He had to take this slow, for Choji.

Thankfully his moaning seemed to encourage Choji, getting the male to move with Neji even sitting himself up and kissing at Neji’s chest. With a little prompting, he got Choji to lick and suck at his nipple getting more breathily moans from the smaller male.

Choji was starting to hold him tighter, keeping his face in the crock o Neji’s neck as he started to take control, even leaning Neji back some and thrust up into him.

Neji put one hand back against the mattress and kept the other on Choji’s shoulder as he met the bigger males thrust with his own, Choji was starting to enjoy it as Neji was it seemed. Their lips meet in a kiss, both trying their breath to keep their moans quiet and between their opened mouths. The kiss was sloppy, filled with tongues lapping against each other and breathing moans into each other’s mouth.

“N-Neji…I-“

“Do it.” Neji panted against Choji’s mouth, wrapping his arms around him. Choji held the back of his head, his other hand cupping his ass as he continued to thrust seeming to get a little out of breath but Neji wouldn’t let him stop yet. He took over, riding Choji to completion. He bit his lip as hard as he could as he felt Choji cuming inside him.

His eyes rolled to back of his head as he came as he continued to ride Choji a little more as he came, cumming between them.

He gave out a silent moan, dragging his nails down Choji’s back as he arched his back towards Choji. He gasped for air as the waves of pleasure finally passed him and he pressed himself against Choji who was also gasping for air.

“W-wow.” Choji said.

Neji just smiled getting himself off of Choji’s lap before he sat down with a sigh. “That was great.” He felt one hundred percent better. Now just a nice shower and…

He trailed off as he noticed Choji was getting hard again before the bigger male covered up. “S-sorry.”

“Why are you saying sorry?” Neji asked. “I could use a shower.” He stood up, grabbing Choji’s hand and pulling him towards the bathroom. “And we can be a little louder if the shower is running.”

Choji blushed letting Neji drag him off. “I-I’m not sure.”

“What? Worried that if you have more sex with a boy you’ll stop liking this girl.”

“W-what…N-no…”

Neji just laughed leaning against the door as pulling Choji closer. He grabbed Choji’s hand and put it to his own erection. Choji pulled away for a moment but Neji held it back. “The head of the penis and the clit are about the same. Thought the clit is more sensitive. But if you can get off a man, you can get off anyone. Trust me…I know.” Neji said kissing Choji’s mouth softly. Choji kissed back and let Neji lead him into the bathroom.

* * *

 

The days blurred together for a while and Neji continued to sleep with Choji but to make it seem as if nothing unusual was going on also slept with Kiba. As far as anyone could tell he was sleeping with Kiba to starve off withdrawal and when he was alone with Choji he was helping him to have sex. He even helped him learn how to eat out a girl by using one of his favorite toys. Sure it wasn’t meant to be eaten out but it looked like a vagina and was pretty see through, allowing Neji to give him pointers as he watched him do his best.

Christmas came sooner than he thought and Ino dragged everyone down in the crack of dawn to open presents. There were more presents than usual and with a note, Sasuke confirmed that someone had been around. Preferably his parents and brother. A present for each of them.

“Sasuke your parents are so nice.” Ino said pulling out boots. She gasped and squealed holding them close. “And rich! And awesome!!”

Neji thought the same. Which was why he always spent so much time at Sasuke’s house when he was younger. Though most of the time it was so he could sleep with Sasuke, but when his family was around he felt just as happy. Watching the younger male’s parents being all lovey dovey and funny and embarrassing and was fun and he loved it.

“Are you getting a dog?” Kiba asked looking at Neji. Neji gave him a look back, putting back the dog bowel with the name Hachi written on it back in the gift bag he found it in.

“Doubtful.” Neji said. “I might get a cat.” Just to spite Itachi.

Sasuke’s parents got him a hand knitted sweater. He smiled bringing it back to his cheek to brush against it before he put it on feeling a little cold. It was warm and felt like he was wrapped in a hug.

“Neji!”

“Huh?” Neji turned to look at Kiba who was holding up his present. He had gotten Kiba as his secrete Santa. He had drawn him in an action manga about a cop. Nothing too big, just a few pages filled with action and some cliché romance parts.

“This is awesome.” Kiba said. “How long did it take you to make this?” Kiba sitting down next to him.

“A week.” Neji said. “It wasn’t too hard.”

“Dude this looks just like me!” He laughed. “But why does the bad guy look like Shikamaru.”

Neji looked off. “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.”

“Troublesome.” Shikamaru mumbled from across the room, though Neji was sure it had to do with him.

“Here’s your gift Nii-san.” Hinata said.

“Thanks.” Neji said taking it. It was a big box but poorly wrapped so it wasn’t one of the girls. He opened it anyway, not really caring who it was from. If he had to guess from the crowd he knew it was either some sex toy he already had or one that he never wanted in the first place but they would give him anyway because what else would he want or need….really what else? He couldn’t think of anything besides art supplies.

So he was very surprised to see a photo album. Picking it up, he flipped it open. It was already filled with pictures of Neji and his friends and he looked them over. “I thought you might one it.” Sakura said.

Neji looked up as she sat on his other side. “Since everyone is moving away…I thought maybe you felt like we were leaving you.”

“Why would I feel that?” Neji asked. “I’m an adult, not a child.” And wasn’t she trying to be a nurse not a fucking therapist. Jeez, she rehabilitates one guy and thinks she can rehabilitate anyone. But still… “Thanks.” Neji said turning the page. “It’s nice Sakura.”

She smiled getting up to make some tea. Neji followed her with his eyes before his eyes landed on Ino talking to Temari. “You haven’t been drinking at all, what’s going on?”

“I don’t want to drink.” Temari said with a shrug.

“But you love beer!

“What I love is a glass of water or something.” Temari said with a nod.

“Jeez, what are you pregnant.” Ino asked rolling her eyes but when Temari didn’t respond she gasped and yelled. “You’re pregnant!”

Everyone looked at them and Neji blinked, wondering…fearing that it was true. Temari gave Ino a pointed look before she stood up and began to leave.

“Temari.” Shikamaru stood up and followed her leaving the group by the tree.

Sakura hit Ino. “Why did you do that?”

“Ow! What? I was just asking question.”

“Clearly she didn’t want to say anything about it.”

“She can’t be seriously pregnant.” Neji said. “She’s too young?” Though he would admit he wasn’t sure how old she was because frankly he didn’t care.

“She’s twenty-three.” Choji offered with a shrug.

Neji gave him a look. “That doesn’t make it better.” Especially since she was only one year older than Neji, Tenten, and Lee, and two years older than the others. What the hell was she going to do with a baby?

He stood up, ignoring the way the others looked at him and followed after Shikamaru and Temari. It took him a while to find them but he could hear Shikamaru speaking.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shikamaru asked.

“Because I wasn’t even sure I wanted to keep it or not.” Temari said with a sigh. “Besides, are you going to pretend like we weren’t going to break up after we came here?”

Neji’s ears perked up. They were going to break up. And Shikamaru wasn’t denying it right away. So that had to mean it was true right?

“You still should have told me.” Shikamaru said. “This involves me too.”

Temari just laughed. Neji leaned against the wall by the door as they both seemed to be quiet for a while before Temari sighed. “So what do you want to do genus boy?”

“Whatever you want Temari.”

“Even if I said that I wanted you all to myself. Would you really still come with me to America and leave Neji behind.”

Neji leaned his head towards the door. Why was he asking him that? Why wouldn’t Shikamaru forget her and stay with him. Even if he did reject Shikamaru’s advancement, they were still friends. And Shikamaru said that he would never leave him.

“Of course I will.”

Neji suddenly realized that he wasn’t breathing and no matter how many times he tried to make his lungs work he could not get air into his chest.

“Don’t you love him?” Temari asked sounding annoyed.

“It’s pretty stupid of me to love someone who can’t love me back.”

C-Can’t love…him back. Shikamaru really thought that he couldn’t love him back. Neji backed away from the door, not sure even if he wanted to hear more.

“So what” I’m just a replacement?”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Troublesome girl.”

From the crack of the door Neji saw Shikamaru and Temari kiss. A passionate kiss between lovers and he turned away. With a frown he turned and walked the way he came wondering if maybe he should…go find the others…find Kiba or Choji…anyone at this moment to get this new information out of his mind.

Shikamaru was going to have a baby…Shikamaru….Shikamaru was…leaving him.

He hadn’t seen Shikamaru for three months but now he seemed like he was light years away. And the thought of really losing Shikamaru was really showing up.

“What do you mean you haven’t had sex yet?!”

That was Ino, and Neji blinked, noticing once again that he was at the door way leading to the sitting room where the Christmas tree was. Ino was standing in front of Choji, her hands on her hips.

“W-we haven’t…had sex yet…” Choji said again scratching his cheek. Neji was happy to see that Choji wasn’t telling everyone like he asked…but something about this whole situation seemed off. Why did Ino seem so disappointed with that notion?

“It’s not that hard Choji.” Sakura said.

Tenten chuckled. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure if you waved your dick in front of his face he’ll jump on it in no time.”

Neji blinked, leaning back against the wall as he continued to listen.

“It’s…not that simple.” Choji offered sounding nervous. “Maybe he doesn’t want to sleep with me.”

“Neji wants to sleep with everyone.” Sakura said. “He’s a sex addict. That’s what he does! There isn’t anyone on this planet that Neji doesn’t want to sleep with.”

“Yeah!” Ino said. “And it took me a lot of begging to get him here! Just sleep with him already! This holiday is almost up.”

“It’s only Christmas.” Sasuke said. “And it is Choji’s virginity. Maybe he just doesn’t want to give it up willy nilly.”

“Oh shut up.” Ino said waving him off.

“Maybe he doesn’t like him.” Kiba said. “Neji’s been fucking me every chance he can get.”

“Try harder Choji.” Sasuke said. “Neji may be making it a little harder but he is still a slut.”

Neji blinked, staring at the wall in front of him before hanging his head back. It was making sense now. From the beginning, everyone was pushing him to get closer to Choji. They wanted him to have sex with Choji. They were used him. His friends were using him…His friends had used him.

“You will all be pleased to know…” He pushed open the door and stepped into the room. “That I did what you all had hoped. Choji and I slept together and have been sleeping together for a while now, every night.”

“N-Neji.” Ino said flushing with embarrassment. “I-“

“Save it.” Neji said. “I get it. Slutty Neji will sleep with whoever without question. And fuck if he doesn’t want too!” He snapped, his voice raising. “Because he fucks whoever has legs! And if you plan ahead to make sure he shares a room with an unexperienced virgin he’ll jump on them no matter what! Because he can’t control himself! And fuck if he’s attracted to them or not and fuck if we claim he’s our friend and we miss him around! He’s easy to manipulate and we don’t give a flying fuck about him!”

“Neji-“

“Fuck you!” Neji snapped. “All of you.” He glared at Choji. “Nice fucking story. I hope that girl is worth it.”

He turned facing Shikamaru and Temari who were at the door and he glared. “And fuck you too. Good luck with the baby.”

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak but Neji pushed past him.

* * *

 

He ignored all their calls, going so far as to getting rid of his phone so he wouldn’t have it vibrating and ringing on his seat in the car. And he was sure none of them would be surprised when he drove to fast and got pulled over by a cop that he got his way out of a ticket by giving the guy a blow job, because that was what he was. A cock hungry slut.

It was one thing to know his uncle saw him as that…but his friends…his so called friends. Choji who he had told personal information too but didn’t have the guts to tell him the truth. And Shikamaru…fucking Shikamaru who let it happened.

When he got home, he got drunk and let the landlord fuck him against his door when he came demanding the rent. Fuck all of them.

* * *

 

The rest of the ‘holiday’ season was filled with him out of the house. He didn’t want to stay in the apartment and he spent most of his time out getting laid as much as he could. He hadn’t been to his house for a few days, instead finding a different person to sleep with every night instead but this time he was getting tired of wearing the same clothes and it was New Years.

“Why the hell don’t you have a phone?” Kisame asked walking along side Neji from his car to Neji’s apartment.

“I lost it.” Neji said. “I got your message though so what’s the problem.”

“Took you forever kid.” Kisame said. “I’ve been missing that ass of yours.”

Neji didn’t say anything buzzing himself into his apartment. “So where is this party?”

“At my house. New Years party don’t get any crazier than the parties at my house. Hey, you mind if a few familiar faces show up?”

“Familiar faces like who?”

“Come on, you telling me you forgot a great gangbang like ours.”

He wondered how upset Kisame would be if he knew that his so called ‘great gangbang’ had since been over thrown by other great gangbangs with both males and females. “Just give me the address.”

“You don’t want a ride?”

“I’m a big boy Kisame, I can find my way.”

Kisame chuckled, licking his lips. “Yes you are.” He patted Neji’s head a little too forcefully in Neji’s opinion before Neji went inside. He sighed to himself, heading up the stairs to his apartment slowly. He wanted to take a shower.  He felt dirtier than he had ever felt before and he really couldn’t figure out why.

Taking the stairs weren’t helping. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t figure that he wasn’t in shape enough to be walking up six flights of steps.

He was panting by the time he made it and leaned against the door for moment before he opened it and headed down the hall to his room. He stopped short annoyed as he noticed Shikamaru standing there.

“What do you want?” Neji asked as he got closer.

“Neji, I wanted to talk to you.” Shikamaru said turning to him. He looked tired and Neji almost wondered how long he was here.

“About what?”

“Neji, I didn’t know what they were doing…that they had planned that. I didn’t even know you were coming.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Just keep lying and lying like you always do.” Neji said pushing him.

“Lying? I’ve never lied to you.”

Neji laughed. “That’s funny. What about this lie. I’ll never leave you.”

“Neji-“

“Just because you don’t know how a condom work you’re going to run off with her!”

Shikamaru blinked before frowning. “You heard that…”

Neji took a deep breath, his eyes stinging with tears. When Shikamaru touched his arm he tried to pull away but the younger males grip was tight. “No. No, get off me.”

“Neji stop it.”

“I said get off!” Neji snapped. “Or do you agree that since I’m a sex addict, I can’t say no!”

Shikamaru froze and it was all the time Neji needed as he brought his knee up and hit him in the stomach. When Shikamaru bent down to hold his stomach Neji brought his elbow down, hitting Shikamaru right in the spot where he knew would knock him out cold.

Shikamaru fell face first on the floor and Neji frowned, letting a tear roll down his face. “What did you expect to happen here? I’m a sex addict…I can’t help myself…” He opened the door to his apartment before grabbing Shikamaru’s legs and beginning to drag him inside. “I’m only a cock hungry slut.” He mumbled dragging him inside.

* * *

 

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes, wondering why he was looking at the ceiling of his old bedroom. When his senses slowly came to him, he noticed that not only was he tied to the bed, laid out with his legs and arms spread, but he was naked. “W-wha….Neji?”

He looked around before spotting Neji sitting on the arm chair in his room. He was equally as naked, but was sucking on a candy cane. His arms were wrapped around his legs as he stared at Shikamaru. “Neji! What the hell?”

Slowly, Neji pulled the candy cane out of his mouth and put it down before he headed over, picking up something and slipping it in his mouth.

“What the hell are you-“

Before he could finish, Neji was pressing his lips against his, his tongue slipping into his mouth easily and passing on the pill that he had put in his mouth. Shikamaru tried to pull away but when their kiss broke, Neji covered his mouth with one hand and pinching his nose with another.

Shikamaru tossed his head as much as he could but before long he was finally swallowing and Neji released him, letting Shikamaru get air as he saddled his waist. “N-Neji- what are you doing?” Shikamaru asked.

Neji continued to look down at him before putting his hand on Shikamaru’s chest. “I’m going to rape you.”

“What!?” Shikamaru snapped. “Are you fucking insane!?”

“I’m a sex addict.” Neji said. “And I’ve wanted to fuck you since we were eight years old. I’m just finally resorting to desperate measures. Like some sex addicts do.”

“Neji, you don’t have to do this.”

“I do.” Neji said rubbing Shikamaru’s chest and arms. He as so much more muscular than Neji previously thought. “Because I can’t help myself…a-and I want it bad…” He panted.

“Neji!” Shikamaru snapped before he started to feel himself getting erect. That pill… “W-wah…did you give me Viagra?”

“You don’t want to sleep with me. This…has to happen. Because sex addicts don’t care who they sleep with but they also sleep with people who don’t want to sleep with them. They rape them…”

“Neji! You don’t want to do this!” Shikamaru snapped. “I know you don’t! You know you don’t.”

Neji closed his eyes and hung his head. He was shaking and lifted himself a little bit to hover himself over Shikamaru’s erection but didn’t move to do anything else.

Shikamaru stared at Neji, he could see him struggling with the decision and closed his eyes, an idea forming in his head. “Neji…untie me.”

“I can’t.” Neji repeated shaking his head.

“Untie me…and I’ll sleep with you willingly.”

Neji finally met his eyes. There were tears in his eyes and Neji sniffed, looking down at him. Shikamaru frowned, looking at him before swallowing. “I don’t want you to live with this. You don’t need to do this…”

“But you don’t want too…” Neji mumbled his limps shaking.

“Only because I love you.” Shikamaru said. “And I didn’t want this to be just about sex…I want more from you, but you just want this. And even…though you’re forcing my hand now…I don’t want the after effect of you raping me in your mind. You aren’t thinking right now and you’ll regret this. So untie me and we’ll have sex.”

Neji looked at him and with shaky hands he untied Shikamaru’s hand. When his right hand was free, Shikamaru placed it on Neji’s hip, his thumb rubbing against his hip bone and holding onto it a little too tightly. Neji shivered under his warm touched when his left hand was free Neji let more tears fall. “I-I’m sorry.”

Shikamaru sat up, putting his arms around Neji, rubbing his back. “It’s okay Neji. I got you.”

“P-please…please.” Neji begged, rubbing his bottom against his erection.

Shikamaru swallowed the moan forming in his mouth before nodding, slipping his hands between them and aligning himself with Neji’s entrance.

He was sure that Neji had prepared himself beforehand because it was a little too wet and too easy to slip into Neji. The older male put his arms around Shikamaru panting against him. With his legs still tied, Shikamaru could do nothing but sit back and let Neji move on top of him.

Neji could not help but slow it down. He wanted to enjoy this…he needed to enjoy this. Being with Shikamaru…was different. He wasn’t sure if it had to do with always wanting this or if Shikamaru was better at sex than Neji thought. Every time he pulled himself out and settled himself back down a shiver ran over him.

Shikamaru was no way the biggest he had ever. Nor was he the longest or the thickest, or even the most experienced that he had ever had but something about this…was different.

Shikamaru held him close, gripping his hair as Neji rolled his hips, panting against Neji’s mouth as he thrust his hips up into Neji meeting him. He turned his head, their lips brushing against each other before it turned into a solid kiss.

Neji pulled back some but Shikamaru followed, kissing him eagerly and with forcibly. Neji moaned into the kiss, feeling his arousal level at one of its highest.

Shikamaru’s hands trailed up his back, gripping onto him tightly but tried to move his feet forgetting that they were tied.

Neji reached back, untying his legs for him before Shikamaru turned him around getting between Neji’s legs as he kissed him. Their tongues coming into play, and Shikamaru took over, thrusting deeper into Neji’s and making the male under him gasp for air.

He opened his eyes, staring up at Shikamaru who stared back down, love very clear in his eyes and Neji held him tighter.

He got his hand through Shikamaru’s hair, pulling off the hair tie that held his hair together and let them fall out. He ran his fingers though his scalp, threading his hand through Shikamaru’s hair as he panted and moaned in Shikamaru’s mouth, panting.

“S-Sorry.” Neji panted.

Shikamaru just kissed him again and Neji kissed him back. Shikamaru’s lips, his hands, his chest against his chest…he wanted Shikamaru more now than he ever wanted him before and it seemed as if Shikamaru also wanted the same.

He was going slow and touching him with his hands…those hands. Neji had never noticed how amazing they felt against him, as they rubbed against his thigh, up his side and over his nipples. Neji arched his back moving toward the touch, Shikamaru kissing his neck and moaning along with him as Neji tightened around him.

“Neji.” Shikamaru said with a breathily moan, nibbling at his ear causing Neji to moan. Neji bit his lip, he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he didn’t want it to end.

By the way his thrust were getting more erratic and quick Shikamaru wasn’t going to last much longer either. Their moans turned to nothing more than panting for air and Neji held onto Shikamaru as tight as he could trying to get out that he wouldn’t last much longer and they needed to stop or slow down, but nothing came out and the next time he opened his mouth a loud breathily moan as Shikamaru filled him up and at the same moment he came as well. He could faintly hear fireworks going off, symbolizing the new year but Neji couldn't think of that.

He was a loss for words, and Shikamaru held onto him, cuming inside of him and Neji panted, holding onto him as Shikamaru filled him.

They shared another kiss, passionate kiss that took Neji’s breath away and bring tears to his eyes and regret began to feel his heart. What…what had he done?

* * *

 

He was used to seeing an empty bed next to him, but this time seeing an empty bed felt worse than ever before. There was a note on the pillow that he stared at for a while, afraid to see what it would say and already have a feeling on what it did say.

Slowly he reached out and grabbed hold of it, lying on his back to read it.

_Neji_

_I want you to know, that I don’t regret what we did here. But as I’ve said before, I am very much in love with you, which is why I cannot stay here. As I would do anything in this world for you, the feeling is not mutual. And I can no longer be around you when the feeling of love only gets stronger for you. I need you in my life as much as I need you out of it, and it is best for the both of us to no longer be around each other. I’m sorry to do this in a letter, but I cannot face you. I’m sorry._

_-Shikamaru_

Neji read the letter over and over again before the words began to swim as tears collected in his eyes. He covered his eyes with his arm, beginning to cry at the loneliness filling him up.


	12. Red Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to write this but I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think about it, I'm a little unsure of it myself but I hope you enjoy it. I think Hello is the best song for someone missing their lover and both Sasori and Neji are feeling that right now.

A tongue on his ass woke him up, and he groaned, swatting it away before a large hand swatted him on the ass. “Ow!”

“You wanted to wake up at twelve thirty right?”

He turned his head to look at Hidan who was ruffling his own hair. Neji squinted his eyes, his whole body was killing him. He was clearly naked and sore from rough anal sex (shit he wasn’t supposed to do this) and from his painful headache he was probably hung over…and coming down from a cocaine high, and from Hidan’s sniffing, he was pretty sure, Hidan had probably just done a line on his ass.

“Twelve thirty?” He blinked, trying to get his mind in order as he sat up. “I said six thirty you asshole.”

“Oh…oops.”

Hidan leaned against him, probably asking if it was okay for a quickie but Neji pushed him away. “I have to go to work.”

He stood up unsteadily, and went through collecting his clothes, kicking away empty bottles and other crap that was spewed about in his room.

He didn’t usually regret one night stands, but even he would admit, that he was getting a little…worried about the behaviors he was finding himself doing.

Ever since the…shit that happened at the Uchiha’s cabin and then back in his old apartment, he would guess people would say he was spiraling out of control. He would say he was just having fun but also pushing the boundaries of his own limits to what he would and wouldn’t do.

Even though it had been two years ago that he last saw his friends and had that…sex with Shikamaru but for a while sex wasn’t the same. For a while he turned away from males all together for reasons he wasn’t really sure and just focused on females and even though he had been convinced by Kisame and the others to have sex with them again, he didn’t enjoy it as much as he used too.

He didn’t like a lot of things like he used to. Drawing wasn’t the same anymore and he really couldn’t get into it anymore. All of his fans and Jiraiya were not happy with the idea of him leaving his work half done and quitting all together but he was sure his friends (old and new) would agree that he was much more suited for the career he had currently.

“I’m late for work.”

He dressed quickly, throwing Hidan’s clothes at him to get him dressed as quickly as he could. He pushed the man out of his apartment, grabbing the letter that was on his desk before following Hidan out.

“Not even a quickie for breakfast?” Hidan asked.

Neji ignored him, pushing him out the front door of the building before heading down the street. As a goodbye, Hidan slapped his ass before patting his shoulder and running off in the other direction. “Come by the shop!”

Neji ignored him, continuing on his way. He put his phone in his mouth, holding it between his teeth as he tied his hair tying his hair into a ponytail before taking his phone out of his mouth and beginning to dial a number.

He was going to get a lot of shit for this but maybe Tsunade wouldn’t mind it much.

After quitting as a manga artist, he turned to a more suitable career for his talents. And two years into it, he was already one of the top male AV idols in Japan.

He had already been known because of his video as Byakugan with Sasuke when his old friend did adult videos and that video he had unknowingly been a part of on the train with Itachi. But his official debut video as a real adult video idol was a video where he was being molested by his boss. He enjoyed the final cut more than he enjoyed filming it.

He was nervous the first time, feeling like a virgin with it came to being in porn but his co-stars did there best to make it easy on him. His debut video itself had four sex scenes, one with his wife, played by a young AV idol named Konan and three containing his boss played by Yahiko. They were pros compared to Neji and between scenes were everything had to be reset (or Neji had to be fluffed because Konan had an amazing pussy and just the idea of being molested at the office in front of people made him cum quickly) they had become his pals (not friends; never friends).

They taught him to be different on and off the screen and create a character of sorts while he was on camera and that person would be the person people looked for in videos and would make him popular. His stage name was Jin Byaku and Jin usually played innocent roles. Virgins who get their first time done by their best friends mother, innocent, well behaved co-working getting drunk for the first time and having sex with a male, school boy in trouble, soccer player on the train, most of his videos consisted of him being raped or molested in some way or another.

But in reality, none of his co-stars, the main ones that Tsunade usually worked with, weren’t who they pretended to be on screen

Konan was not some sweet caring woman who played the perfect wife and mother or teacher and instead was more quiet, reserved, and…kind hearted. Whenever Ne was hung over or tired, she was always there with much needed coffee or cookies that she baked. And Yahiko was not the cold, brooding, silent and handsome man he portrayed and Neji would say he was more of a pervert than any one of them, loud and obnoxious also crossed Neji’s mind. But these were his fri-pals…and he enjoyed them.

“Where the hell are you?” Tsunade asked.

“Sorry, sorry. I over slept.” Neji said rushing through the crowds.

“Over slept is an understatement. We are supposed to be shooting your scene today!”

He sighed. “Can we…not do that today? Can we reschedule it and replace it with my scene with Konan today.”

“Damn it Neji!” Tsunade snapped. “This is the third time. What did I tell you about being fucked before your scene?!”

Neji frowned. “…Sorry.” He slowed down as he reached a public mail box.

“You’re lucky you have a tight ass and a nice dick. Get here, we’ll shoot your scene with Konan after lunch.”

“Thank you Tsunade.”

“You can make it up to me.”

Neji knew what that meant and he hung up, not sure if he hated the idea or liked the idea. Him making up for being late consisted of him having sex with her. And though he had done it before, several times before in fact; on one hand, she was defiantly an old lady and the whole thing made him uncomfortable, and on the other hand…her breast were amazing. He loved big breast on woman (maybe because he never got to see or feel Hinata’s breast) and Tsunade’s breast were as amazing and real as they came.

He sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket before exchanging it with an envelope. A letter…his letter…a letter to Shikamaru.

He had started doing this the day after Shikamaru left him that letter. At first it was just to get back at the asshole for doing such a dick thing as not saying goodbye in person, but after a while it just continued and continued, one after another every day.

He would write them whenever he got the chance throughout the day and then the next morning on his way to work, which he walked every day, he would pass this same mail box and be confident enough that he would send it to Shikamaru…before chickening out and tucking it away till he got home and put it in the box under his floorboard.

The first letter had been angry, full of curse words and exclamation points. After that, they had gone from angry to sadness, to random. Just things Neji wrote that crossed his mind. Sometimes he would draw and always, the last paragraph he always asked Shikamaru about his child. A son he found out. He would draw pictures of him, imagining what he looked like. What his eyes looked like, did he look more like Temari (god forbid) or Shikamaru. He usually crumbled up those pictures over and over again before finally stuffing them in an envelope and write Shikamaru’s address on it and stand here for twenty minutes planning to send it and then chickening out after he saw the usual red headed runner run by across the street.

He looked up to make sure he didn’t miss red hair running before looking back down the address on the letter. Hinata had given it to him.

Hinata was the only one who was in constant contact with him even after the incident. He could not say no to her and she called him every week, asking about his life and telling him about hers, and sometimes, when he wasn’t on guard, she would slip something in about Shikamaru and his life. Neji had still be able to avoid hearing the child’s name but he knew it was coming but lately Hinata had been focused on something else, her own pregnancy. She was both terrified and excited for it, and as she was nearing the end, Neji was sure she was expecting him to come see her.

He wasn’t sure if he would or not.

He looked around, wondering where his red headed runner was before it dawned on him the time. Why would he be running this late anyway? He usually saw him in the morning when he woke up around eight not in the afternoon around twelve. He sighed, rolling his eyes, slipping the letter back into his pocket he noticed something…more like someone.

Standing across the street trying to look as if it was normal for him to be there the red headed runner.

Neji had noticed that he had started a routine in his life that he tried to avoid breaking. He would wake up, get ready, and walk to the mail box, every morning no matter what. And one of the routine was spotting this guy with bright red hair running by. Neji knew nothing about him but usually he would stare at the runner till he was down the block. Besides the red hair, Neji was already drawn to the man because he had one of those fake legs that were made for runners on his left leg as well as a fake right arm that people usually asked to touch when he was caught at the light. Though he could never really tell from afar, people seemed amazed by this man, even taking pictures of him. He seemed to run every morning Neji came to (pretend to) drop off the letter but now…he thought it was odd to see him standing across the street in his running clothes.

He noticed Neji was staring back at him and ran off, like he usually would. Neji watched him like he would as well before heading to work. That was a little odd. Why would he be there at this time? Was he…waiting for Neji?

* * *

 

“Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up!” Yahiko said loudly seemingly waiting for him to come in.

“I know, I know.” Neji said going to the dressing room. As they got closer to the set, the sound of sex could be heard and he spotted Konan in the middle of the scene. Tsunade was watching from behind the camera before looking over at Neji. She gave him a look and he waved, heading to the dressing room.

They were supposed to be shooting a ninja porn movie. Neji and Konan were a married ninja couple that goes on a mission together and then gets kidnapped. Separately they would be raped on several different occasions by men, and both being turned into obedient sex slaves before in the end getting saved but the damage would be done their minds would be broken so to speak. In Neji’s part, his character was being turned into a ‘girl’, one of the reason he was so good at his job. He didn’t need his penis to get off. Though it did take a lot, he could come with just his prostate and was really good at pretending that he was losing his mind with the orgasm even if it was fake. He had faked prostate orgasm so many times he couldn’t remember the last time he really had one.

 _With Shikamaru_.

He shook his head, heading to the showers, deciding to get cleaned up first before getting ready. He took a quick shower and when he was done he headed to the make-up chair where Yahiko was waiting. “Jeez, what did you do last night?”

“I was with Hidan and…them…” Neji said sitting back and letting the make-up girls come over and help him out.

“Jeez, with Nagato gone, they just go wild.”

Nagato…Neji turned his head to Yahiko. “You know Nagato?”

“Yeah, I know all of them. Did my tattoo?” Yahiko said tapping to the neck tattoo. “Nagato is their boss.”

Neji frowned. He didn’t know Nagato but he recalled the name from Itachi calling him after his mishap with Zabuza. The male was still missing but thankfully Haku had moved on. “Where is Nagato?”

“Prison.”

“Prison…for what?”

Yahiko looked at him before sitting on the make-up chair next to him, spinning in the chair. “I’m not saying that it’s true but I’m also not saying it’s not….but…” He leaned forward, right towards Neji’s ear. “He might be a part of the yakuza.”

Neji blinked. Yakuza…why would Itachi know someone who was a part of the yakuza…and didn’t Nagato own Akatsuki Tattoo Parlor. Neji had been going there a lot and Nagato had not been there once and now knowing that he was in in the yakuza…he wonder what other bad things they were into besides drugs…

“Hey, did Hidan finish your tattoo?”

Neji blinked a little still in his thoughts of Nagato before he got a good idea on what Yahiko was talking about. “Oh yeah, he did.”

“Show me! Hidan’s work is awesome!”

Neji could agree with that. Hanging out with the workers of Akatsuki Tattoo Parlor, it shouldn’t be a surprise to anyone that he got a few tattoos himself and got his ears pierced. While he was never really into body jewelry, tattoos had always been something he was interested in. The first one was small, a little black sheep that was on his left foot, just a little reminder that he was the black sheep of his friends and family and he wasn’t afraid to show case that. The second one a paint brush and fountain pen that were crossing each other on his inside of his right forearm. Just something that he liked and always reminded him of his manga past. His newest one was something he got the idea from after Tsunade told him about the ninja part.

He stood up, taking off the robe he was in and revealed the now finished dragon tattoo that was on his hip. Yahiko smirked, grabbing Neij’s panties, yanking them up and out of the way to get a better view. It was green and red and started right over his crotch before curving up and then down his hip to the right side of his thigh. “Damn, that ass.” Yahiko said.

“My ass or Hidan?”

“Your ass.” Yahiko said slapping it. “You can be late all you want with an ass like that.”

“Thanks.” Neji said rolling his eyes and sitting back down as he let the make-up girl continue.

“Neji, I know you like to have fun but maybe stay clear of Nagato.”

Neji looked at Hidan through the mirror, blinking. “He’s getting out soon.”

“Getting out…”

Yahiko nodded. “Enjoy your fun with the guys while you can, it’ll be cold turkey for everyone soon.”

“Cold turkey?”

“No drugs, no alcohol, no sex in the shop-“

Sex in the shop? He hadn’t had sex in the shop and wondered what it was like to be fucked on a tattoo chair.

“Nagato holds a tight ship the sadist.”

Neji just nodded, looking away to his own mirror image. “You make him sound really scary?”

Yahiko popped his head right next to Neji to get into his view. “He is.”

Yahiko slowly slipped back down and Neji blinked wondering what this Nagato was really about.

* * *

 

When he had his make-up and hair done and fluffed up to hardness he was on set with Konan. She was already the best and pretty tight and great at sensing when Neji was close. It never took long in Neji’s case, he wasn’t really good at topping. Bottoming he could do and last long at but topping was never something he did enough to be in charge of his body and hold off.

“Hold!”

Konan slipped off of Neji with complete ease and Neji closed his legs, squeezing around his balls as hard as he could as his erection twitched against the cold air. So close…so fucking close.

“Neji?” Tsunade asked as everyone re arranged the lighting.

“Okay…okay…” Neji panted relaxing. He was twitching, glistening with Konan’s slick. His penis was an angry red and twitching with need and they were both cleaned up a little bit. Make-up readjusted and the sweat removed or water added in the right places to make it look passionate but not disgusting.

“Are you okay?” Konan asked.

“Why do you ask?” Neji asked sitting up while Konan took her spot on top of him, slipping back on him. A few pictures were taken, probably for the promotion.

“You are quicker than usual.”

“Maybe you’re tighter than usual.” Neji said.

“Impossible.” Konan said squeezing around him.

“P-Point proven.” Neji groaned.

It was impossible, seeing as she had just had sex with one of the biggest dick guys Tsunade could find. She was in fact a little more loose then usual but nothing too awful. The woman body was amazing and Konan’s was one of the best. She could tighten up so much that Neji felt he was dealing with a girl who only had sex a few times not hundreds.

“Keep holding.” Tsunade said. “Will you move that over there!? God, do I have to everything myself?”

“Are you stressed Neji?”

“Tired.” Neji said. “I want to go to bed.”

“So…you can’t help me study?”

Neji frowned, looking at Konan who sat back to look down at him. “Sorry…not today.”

Unlike Neji, and probably Yahiko, Konan was not in this job for pleasure. She had started all of this because she needed money for school. She was a part time student while she also did this and though Neji did believe that some of the students at her school knew of her career choice she paid them no mind and continued her studies to become a teacher. He hoped her the best of life. Sasuke was studying to be a lawyer and he had been a sex addict as well. If he could get into law school and make something of himself, so could she.

“Oh…someone came to see you.” Konan said rolling her hip without thinking.

He flinched, grabbing her hip to stop her. “Stop, stop.”

“Sorry…”

He looked at Tsunade who was still dealing with something with the tech crew. They might be here for a while. “Who was it?”

“A pirate.”

Neji blinked. “Pirate.”

“She means a bionic man!” They looked over at Yahiko who came over with a bottle of water and a straw. They both took a sip before Yahiko sat down. “He had a fake arm and leg with red hair. We thought he was a crazed fan so we just shooed him away.”

“Red hair?” Neji asked.

“Yep.” Yahiko drinking the water himself. “I think I’ve seen him before.”

Neji frowned. Red headed runner knew where he worked…how the hell did that happen? He blinked, leaning back against the cushion. Did he…have a stalker?

“Yahiko, get off the set.” Tsunade snapped.

“Hey! I was just helping!” He hurried off the set and Konan leaned over Neji giving him a loving smile, slipping into her role.

Neji continued to look at her for a moment before smiling softly, getting into his own role, leaning forward to meet her into a kiss. He tried not to flinch at the idea of kissing someone, not really liking the idea much but went along with it anyway. Instead of focusing on the kiss he focused on his visitor. He had a stalker…that was interesting.

* * *

 

He usually walked home at night with Yahiko and Konan. The three of them getting something to eat before going their separate ways but this time he wanted to walk by himself, wanted to know did his stalker only come at day or was he also a night stalker. He laughed at the idea, thinking of pitching the idea to Tsunade. A rape fantasy about being taken by a stalker, she would eat that up.

It took him a moment to realize that he was laughing out loud, and if anyone really saw him, they would think he was crazy so he cleared his throat and stopped, rubbing his nose before he continued on home. He looked around, noting the empty street and chilly air. This was kind of scary.

He crossed his arms, deciding maybe he should hurry home and never do this again. He picked up the pace getting a little nervous before moving to round the corner and almost running into some guys.

“Whoa.” One of them said.

“Sorry.” Neji said trying to calm his own beating heart as he walked around them. He was thinking too much about this.

“Hey, I think I’ve seen him before.”

Neji blinked, turning his head a little to see the guys, talking to themselves, and looking at Neji. Neji sighed regretting living in a ‘gay’ community. He thought it was a good idea to live were other men liked men just like he did but after becoming a porn star he should have known better than to not suspect that people would notice him.

He was probably the only guy in this community who watched straight porn as much as gay porn.

He found it all to be rather annoying. Taking a deep breath he continued on his way. He had once thought himself able to get famous for his art work not his sex work. He sighed, hanging his head, as he continued home. A nice shower would be nice…and maybe to turn in for the night. That sounded like a good idea.

He looked back, to wave at his ‘fans’ when he spotted someone with distinct red hair ducking out of sight. His stalker! He really had a stalker?

He couldn’t help the smile on his face, deciding to really test this theory as how far this guy would go. He took a left, walking a few moments before pressing himself against the wall and waiting.

It only took a few minutes before coming around the corner was his red headed runner. The man stopped short, surprised to see Neji standing there and looking a little embarrassed to be caught.

“So…you are stalking me.” Neji said with a smile moving off the wall.

The man was completely frozen and a soft flush was across his face, one of his hands behind his back. Neji smiled. What a cute guy? If Neji was a regular man he could honestly fall in love with a love sick puppy like this man. “What gives?”

“I-I’m not…s-stalking you…”

“You’re not?” Neji asked, crossing his arms. “You know where my work is, you came today?”

“You…didn’t…you were late and I…I thought…I missed you.” The man said blushing harder moving his hand from behind his back and scratching his cheek.

Neji frowned, uncrossing his arms. This guy was a serious stalker, but the thought of being stalked by him didn’t seem to be amusing anymore.

“You…look out for me?”

“You look out for me too.”

That was true, but also interesting that the man knew that meaning he had been really looking for Neji. “Why are you stalking me?”

“I…I wanted to…know you…”

Neji blinked.  “Why?”

The man hesitated, which wasn’t a good sign in Neji’s opinion. He took a step back. “Stop stalking me.” He began to head home speaking over his shoulder to talk to him. “I might have you arrest.”

He only got three more steps before the man grabbed his hand. He stopped, turning his head to look at the man with a frown. “What-“

“You just…looked lost.”

Neji blinked. “Lost?”

“Like a lost puppy? Standing there…at the mail box.”

“A lost puppy?”

The man nodded. “You never send the letter…and I…I guess I’m a lost puppy too.”

Lost puppy. More like a love sick puppy stuck in the rain and had been kicked for days. Something about this man rubbed Neji a weird way and he frowned. He pulled his hand away.

“I can see it.” Neji said. “You have the whole…lost puppy look. But I can tell we aren’t the same. You are lost because you’re lost. I’m lost because I deserve to be lost. I deserve to be alone.”

When the man didn’t move to say anything else Neji turned and walked away, licking

* * *

 

Neji wasn’t sure who was more of the bad influence, Kisame or Hidan.

Kisame threw his head back, pinching his nose for a moment before rubbing away the left over cocaine from his nose. “Fuck…this shit is good.”

“Should you be doing this on the job?” Neji asked crossing his legs as he sat in Kisame’s tattoo chair.

Kisame chuckled. “When the cat is away, the mouse will play.”

“So I’ve heard.” Neji said nodding. “Do you know a Yahiko?”

Kisame smirked, giving him one of those toothily smiles that showed off all of his sharp teeth almost all at once. Neji vague wondered if he was born like that or was he one of those guys that got it done. He wasn’t sure if he just didn’t remember or hadn’t been pay enough attention he first time they meet but Kisame had more tattoo’s than Neji remembered. Most, if not all, had to do with the ocean, a large shark tattoo on his back and a large squid destroying a ship on his chest with sleeves of tattoos on both arm and a pin up geisha boy that Neji thought looked like him.

“Yeah I know that kid. I heard he has a big dick?” He looked at Neji expecting him to answer some way.

“It’s a decent size.” Neji said not sure why he was speaking of this.

“How’s your hip?” Kisame asked holding out the straw. Neji shook his head, it was still too early for that, thought Kisame would do all of it on his own also crossed Neji’s mind. If he was going to do it at all he should at least do it now. He took the straw, licking his lips before going down and doing half a line before pulling back, doing the rest in his other nostril.

Neji had only one addiction.

He was in no way shape or form addicted to cocaine or a regular user like Kisame was. If anything, he only did it once every three months. He wasn’t an idiot, drugs were bad and he knew that and he would be a complete idiot to get addicted to something so addicting like Kisame. He already had one vice, he didn’t need another. But again, he wasn’t an idiot. And sex while high was something he could get addicted too.

Kisame grabbed his him and he flinched knocking his hand away. “That hurts.” Neji said rubbing his hip bone.

“I asked you how your hip was.” Kisame said. “Hidan finished up your tattoo right?”

“Yes, weeks ago.” Neji said swatting his hand away.

“Yeah and I haven’t seen your ass in weeks. Got someone else to fuck?”

“I’m just busy. I have a job.” Neji said sniffling.

“It’s sore.” Neji said.

“Let me see.”

He was sure this was just an excuse to get his pants off but Neji stood up ready to oblige now that he had cocaine in his system. He could only imagine how disappointed Shikamaru would be.

He pushed the thought out of his mind because he didn’t want to think about him. He slipped off his pants, showing off his crème legs and the black silk panties he was wearing. Kisame smirked, paying more attention to his panties than his tattoo.

“God you’re sexy as hell.” Kisame said pressing the button on the chair and laying it down. Neji took that as to lay down on his stomach, his penis already beginning to get excited. Kisame grabbed his ass. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Do what?” Neji asked looking back as Kisame began to dump some of the drug on his behind (Hidan had done the same thing…what was up with them and doing this). He let Kisame do whatever as he put his arms under him, his erection dying down as his thoughts went to Shikamaru.

His son was two. He was married to Temari…and living in America…twenty-three years old. He wondered how school was going…if he was still in school or if he had graduated early or something.

“Fuck.” Kisame groaned after he snorted up the cocaine, going back to lick up the trail before he bit his cheek.

“Ow.” Neji said, turning to his back spreading his legs. “That hurt.”

Kisame slipped between his legs. “That hurt?”

Neji nodded, letting Kisame grab his legs and pull him down to the end of the chair. He could feel the man’s erection against him and he moaned, arching his back at the thought of being fucked on this chair. “Give it to me.”

“Oh you want it?” Kisame asked beginning to unbuckle his pants. Neji took the chance to pull off his panties, pumping himself to hardness with one hand and wetting his fingers with the other, playing around with his entrance.

“You look so lewd.” Kisame said.

Through his high haze, Neji pushed Kisame away with his foot. The older male grabbed it, spreading Neji’s legs before without warning he thrust in fighting against Neji’s tight muscle rings and pushing his way all the way in.

Neji moaned, his head thrown back as he began to enjoy the ride. Being on drugs and having sex was incredible. It felt like every inch of his body was alive and on fire all at once and being wide awake, he could enjoy every minute of him.

He could feel every inch of Kisame inside of him, feeling him enter and exit him. Even with the condom he could feel everything as if it wasn’t even there. He leaned back, letting Kisame do all the work. He could (and probably would if he wasn’t careful) get addicted to having sex high.

It was rough, and intense, with Kisame’s hands grabbing him roughly and pounding him into the chair till Neji was sure that it was going to break. Or maybe break him because Kisame was thrusting so hard into him he could feel it in his hips.

The sex was quick and Kisame came into him suddenly and with force, growling over Neji as he filled the condom. Neji had to jerk himself off to competition because Kisame wasn’t much of a giver when it came to sex.

“Fuck…you still tight as ever.” Kisame said pulling out of Neji.

“So people tell me.” Neji said shivering at the cold air touched his gapping entrance. “Takes a lot of work to do that when I get pounded like that.”

Kisame smirked slapping Neji’s side just to spite him before there was a knocking on the door. “Back to work I guess.”

Neji glared as Kisame left, watching him snort the rest of the cocaine before leaving Neji in the back. Neji moved to get dressed, slipping on his underwear and jeans, staring down at the tattoo on his foot. Despite how wicked the dragon tattoo looked on him, but even he would admit that the black sheep was his favorite.

He squatted down, rubbing his thumb over the work.

“We are going out tonight, wanna come?” Kisame asked.

“Of course.” Neji said with a smile feeling the full effect of the cocaine. “If you can take me?”

Kisame smirked, going over to Neji. “Want me to take you?”

Neji nodded, spreading his legs, not really remembering why he put his pants back on but Kisame always liked take off his clothes.

He let Kisame drag off his pants and he spread his legs, letting the man take his place. As Kisame began to devoir his neck with kisses and sucking, he turned his head towards the window spotting red hair. That guy didn’t know when to take a hint, but Neji didn’t mind having an audience anyway.

* * *

 

He left the tattoo parlor fully expecting his red headed stalker to still be there, but when he wasn’t he said goodbye to Kisame for now and took a cab home to get ready to go out.

It was around seven when Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Kakuzu. He had even invited Yahiko and Konan because the more the merrier he supposed.

“We’re coming in!” Deidara and Yahiko said loudly carrying beer.

“Sure, come in.” Neji mumbled letting them in. Konan followed with a nod with Kakuzu who patted Neji’s head. Something Neji didn’t particularly enjoy but Kakuzu had always gave Neji a father figure vibe, he had been the one to help Neji the first time they meet and even afterwards, he was the more rational minded of the group.

“Hey sweet cheeks.” Hidan said pinching Neji’s ass as he walked in with Kisame. “Got a light.”

“A light?” Neji closed the door as he looked at Hidan who held out a bag of weed.

“So we can light up!”

“Only brought weed?” Neji asked following him into his living room.

“Don’t worry doll face, I got party favors for later.” He patted his pocket. “Unless you want to get to the good stuff now.”

“Pass.” Neji said sitting down. “I’ll just stick with weed.”

He was fine with getting high but even he had his limits.

“Well then, let’s get this pre game started.” Deidara said tossing Neji a beer while Yahiko turned on music, turning it up and letting the beat rock the apartment.

Neji opened his beer, sitting down and clinking cans with Kisame before taking a sip and letting himself enjoy this moment with his…pals.

* * *

 

They pre-gamed together till eleven, and it was a mix of drinking beer, harder liquor, and smoking weed and when they felt that it was enough they all left Neji’s apartment and headed to the club that wasn’t that far.

Deidara and Yahiko were already stumbling and Kisame and Kakuzu’s eyes were as red as they could get. Neji doubted his eyes were any better but Hidan had his arm around him and his belly was warm from the alcohol and he felt as light as a feather wondering what Hidan put in the weed.

At the club they got a table in the back only for Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu to do some cocaine while Deidara got drinks.

“Here!” Hidan said holding out a pill to Neji.

“What is it?” Neji asked leaning against Hidan. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, he was already a little gone and he didn’t need anything else he was sure of it.

Hidan just smiled sticking out his tongue and putting the pill on his tongue. Without really thinking much about it, Neji leaned forward, pressing his tongue against Hidan and kissing him, letting older man pass the pill between their mouths. He swallowed it, following it whatever drink Deidara handed to him.

Yahiko was giving the same treatment to Konan, passing the pill to her the same way Hidan had passed it to him and Deidara gave her a shot to follow. It was vodka from what Neji could tell, with some sort of fruit flavoring and when he put it down, Hidan handed him his. Neji filled his mouth with it but instead of swallowing he kissed Hidan again, passing the liquid between them.

They stayed there, kissing for a while, Neji’s skin seeming to be on fire as Hidan touched him, grabbing his hip and pressing him closer before Deidara grabbed him, pulling him onto the dance floor followed by Yahiko and Konan.

He doubted he would see Hidan, Kakuzu, or Kisame out here but was sure that he would have his hand full with these three.

The music was loud and the lights were more disorienting than he thought and with so many people on the dance floor he felt suffocating but could not bring himself to leave. He could feel the base in his heart and even thought it was a fast pace song he found himself moving a little slow, sharing kisses between Deidara and Konan.

They weren’t jumping around like the ones around them and Neji found himself grinding against one of the three people he came with more than anyone. He found himself sandwiched between Konan and Deidara with Yahiko dancing with some girl. Both of their hands were on him and he felt very aware of their hands on him.

He couldn’t help but touch as well, cupping Konan’s breast and pressing back against Deidara, rolling his hips against him. He was hot and sweating, Deidara licking up his sweat that trailed down his neck invoking a moan from Neji’s throat that couldn’t be heard from the music.

The three of them stayed like this, touching, kissing, and licking each other for more songs than Neji could count but at one point of time a drink was in his hand and Deidara was gone. Konan was now dancing with Yahiko and Neji was faintly aware that someone was grinding against him.

He grinded back, not caring who it was but enjoying the way their hands pressed against him. It was a man that he could tell and from the flashing light he could see that the man was wearing glasses and while wasn’t overly tall, was taller than Neji and slim but not lanky. He wasn’t really sure what color his eyes or hair was but he was biting Neji’s ear, forcing his head up and baring his neck with his hand.

Two of his fingers slipped into Neji’s mouth and Neji sucked on them happily. His mind was foggy and he was sure he was on his way to be completely gone.

He barely noticed that the music was beginning to get distant till he was stumbling forward, no longer on the dance floor but outside. The cold air made him shiver and he was turned around roughly and forced against the brick wall.

“F-Fuck...” Neji mumbled when his head hit the brick wall. He put his hands up to push the guy away a little but instead his hands were forced up over his head and lips were on him. The kiss was rough and while it took Neji’s breath away he pulled away, gasping for air. He was so fucking hot and this guy was palming at him roughly.

He wasn’t really sure what was going on but suddenly lips were on him again and he turned his head away. “S-stop…”

The man was trying to get at his pants and Neji tried grabbing at his hands to stop him. But couldn’t really focus. His mind felt hazy and his pants were coming off. He hadn’t put on any underwear on, figuring that he would be fucked by Hidan or one of the others but not expecting this.

A gasp escaped his mouth the moment the man was inside of him and he held onto him, find that one of his legs were being held up as the man pushed into him. T-This was happening.

He closed his eyes, panting for air each time the man thrust into him, feeling a mix of hopelessness and arousal. It was an odd feeling, something he wasn’t really use too when it came to sex. He wanted to stop but on another hand, he could feel his own raging erection between them, rubbing against their bellies.

“B-Beloved…” The man said against his ear fucking into Neji.

Neji opened his eyes, looking past the man at the door that lead to the club. He wanted to go back inside…but he could not bring himself to fight the man off of him. Instead he held on tighter, grabbing at the man’s clothes.

“D-Don’t…stop…” Neji panted, letting himself enjoy this as best as he could. Though he wasn’t in his right mind, he could tell that this man was not anything special. He had had bigger and longer, the man not coming anywhere close to reaching his prostate but the man seemed to be enjoying himself.

Neji blinked slowly, his eyes feeling heavy. What did he take…while his body felt alive…he still felt exhausted and tired. Everything looked blurry around the edges and he couldn’t really see straight. Even now…he wasn’t really sure but he was sure that he was looking at a red type blur coming towards them.

It took him a moment to realize something as happening and when he fell into a puddle he wasn’t really sure what happened. There was the sound of loud smacking…but it wasn’t sex. It was someone being hit and he opened his eyes, struggling to see what was going on.

His stalker, was beating the man with his real hand, holding him down with his fake one. “W-what…what are you doing?” Neji tried reaching out to him but missed his hand falling down. It suddenly felt really heavy like the rest of his body and he wondered for a moment as he felt his head hit the ground that maybe…he had been roofed.

* * *

 

_Hello, it's me,_

Something was licking his hand and he pulled it away when it was starting to get annoying.

_I was wondering_

_If after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything_

The next thing he noticed was that someone was singing and he opened his eyes, looking straight at a red haired Akita wagging his tail at him, panting lightly. It had a red collar with a gold tag and he reached out to read it. Red Rover…

_They say that time's supposed to heal, yeah_

_But I ain't done much healing_

He sat up, noticing he wasn’t in his bed or even in his apartment and was wearing a button up shirt and boxers that didn’t fit.

He scratched his head, looking around for his clothes to prepare to get dress and leave from this one night stand but the voice was beginning to be one that he recognized.

_Hello, can you hear me?_

_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

_When we were younger and free_

_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

_There's such a difference between us_

_And a million miles_

He looked around the room, there were paper air planes hanging from the ceiling as well as what looked to be paper ravens. He got up, following the dog out of the bed room to see his stalker, at the kitchen, cooking what looked to be breakfast.

_Hello from the other side_

_I must've called a thousand times_

_To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

_But when I call you never seem to be home_

Neji stood there and listened to him. He was a better singer than Neji thought and from what Neji could understand from how he was singing and the English lyrics, the song was a sad one.

_Hello from the outside_

_At least I can say that I've tried_

_To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

_But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

“Good morning.”

His stalker jumped completely surprised and he turned around blushing. “G-Good morning.”

“I didn’t get your name.” Neji said.

“It’s…Sasori…”

Neji nodded. “Sasori…well…I guess you got what you wanted.”

“What I wanted?” Sasori blinked, looking completely unclear of what Neji was speaking of. Neji sat down at the counter and nodded.

“We slept together. That’s what stalkers want don’t they? I don’t really know, you’re my first stalker.”

“We didn’t sleep together.” Sasori said. He sounded completely serious and for a moment he looked a little disgusted by the notion.

“Well don’t look so fucking disgusted by the idea.” Neji snapped, standing up and preparing to get dressed to leave but Sasori reached out and grabbed his hand.

“Sorry. I didn’t…mean to look disgusted. It was just…you were passed out, who would sleep with someone when they are passed out?”

“Passed out.” Neji nodded running his hand through his hair. He didn’t really remember passing out and when he tried to go over what he did remember things it was only a blur of parting at his apartment before heading to the club with the others. The rest was more of a bigger blur of loud music and grinding before coming up completely blank.

“How did I get here?” Neji asked.

“I brought you here.” Sasori said petting his dog. “You were being attacked outside of the club.”

“Attacked?” Neji repeated. “Attacked how?”

From what he could tell he wasn’t bruised anywhere but he could clearly feel the after effects of anal sex. “Was I being fucked?”

Sasori blushed at his language before clearing his throat, turning to turn off the stove. “You were being raped?”

“Raped?” Neji asked. “That’s impossible.”

“Impossible?”

Neji nodded. “Sex addicts can’t be raped.”

Sasori turned around quickly. “Sex…addict?”

“I guess you didn’t know.” He chuckled to himself. “I’m a sex addict. I want it all day every day. So the premise of being raped is impossible.”

“You said…stop.”

“Did I?” Neji asked. “Are you sure it wasn’t ‘don’t stop’?”

“Yes. You said stop. You were raped, he was raping you.”

“I wasn’t!” Neji snapped back. “You might not want to admit it, but I’m sure I was enjoying it.”

Sasori was glaring at him, his Akita wagging his tail and barking a little. Neji glared back, crossing his arms at the man before Sasori closed his eyes mumbling something that Neji didn’t catch. Instead of say anything else he turned around and put the omelet he was cooking on a plate, handing it to Neji. “Eat.”

“Thanks.” Neji mumbled picking up a knife and fork. When he took a bite it was pretty good and looked at Sasori who was looking for his approval. “It’s good, thank you.”

Sasori blushed and nodded, preparing to fix his own omelet. Neji took the chance to look around. It was clear that Sasori lived alone but his place looked rather dusty. He noticed there was a large number of air planes around. From models to paper they seemed to be everywhere. “You like airplanes?” Neji asked.

“Yes.” Sasori said softly. “I’m a pilot.”

A pilot. Neji looked at Sasori’s back. “That’s cool.” He found himself looking at Sasori’s fake arm. He was using it to cook but it looked as if it was a real hand. His fingers moving, noting Neji had ever seen before in a prostatic.

“Your arm…”

Sasori flinched but didn’t turn around and Neji continued. “I’ve never seen one like that.”

Sasori stopped cooking, turning around to look at Neji. “It’s the latest model.” He said looking at it, his fingers flexing. “It reads the muscle flexing and moves like it would…a real hand.”

Neji wanted to ask how he got it but instead he found himself asking something else. “Was it expensive?”

“Yes.” Sasori said putting his hand down. “I don’t like it.”

“You don’t like it?”

“It…brings back memories?”

This time Neji couldn’t help but ask. “How did you lose it?”

Sasori looked at him with a sad smile. “Plane crash.”

Plane crash. That sounded vaguely familiar. “A plane crash…”

“You might be too young?”

“I’m only twenty-four.”

“I’m thirty-seven.”

Thirty-seven! Neji would not have guessed that. He looked very young for his age. “I had to lane the plane when the engine failed.” Sasori said. “I was the only one injured.”

“Wow…so you’re a hero?”

“I…suppose.”

“So you miss your arm and leg?” Neji asked. “Sorry…I can’t imagine losing a limb…I mean I don’t have a kidney but that’s not the same but-“

“No.” Sasori said quickly. “It’s not because it’s gone…It’s…my ex bought it for me.”

“Your ex.” Neji blinked. “Oh…”

“The leg and arm…he bought them both…and the dog…is also…ours…”

Neji looked at the dog. “You share him?”

“In a sense…when I’m out of town he takes him and when he’s out of town I take him. When we both are out of town…I have a neighbor who takes care of him.”

Rover went up to him, putting his paws on his leg and Neji scratched behind his ear. “He’s cute…was this ex the reason you were singing that song earlier? It sounded sad…”

Sasori held onto his fake arm and nodded. “Yes…I suppose it was…him…”

Neji just hummed to himself, continuing to eat his omelet while Sasori continued to cook. He finished cooking and sat down across from Neji. “Who is the letter for?”

Neji blinked, looking up at him. “The letter?”

Sasori nodded. “You never send it…are you supposed to send it?”

“It’s for no one.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

Neji glared. “It’s for a friend.”

“Then why don’t you send it?”

“Because I don’t have time.”

“I sent the letter in your pocket.”

Neji shot his eyes to him. “Why would you do that!?”

“Because you wanted to-“

“You had no right to do that! It’s my letter! Why would you-“

Sasori held up his hand and holding the letter to Neji. “I didn’t read it.”

Neji snatched it from him, holding it to his chest for a moment before putting it on his lap. He was sure Sasori was expecting answers.

“I can’t send it to him…” He confessed. “I…He doesn’t want to hear from me.”

“But you still write to him?”

“I guess it’s a habit…” Or a curse. One of the two.

Sasori looked at him with a frown. “You sound love-“

“I’m not. So don’t bother.” He sighed putting down his fork before looking at the time.

“You don’t have work today?”

Neji smirked, looking at Sasori. “Of course you would know that stalker.”

Sasori bushed, scratching his cheek. “I just…”

“Do you want me to stay here?”

“Just…a little longer…if you have time.”

Neji nodded. “I have time, is there something you really want to do?” He played with his fork, expecting something.

“I…have an idea…”

Neji smiled liking where this was going.

* * *

 

He should stop guess where thing were going. His idea was to fuck Sasori right at his house, but Sasori had other plans.

“God can we stop.” Neji asked through panting, stopping his running and letting himself collapse on the floor.

Sasori doubled back, Rover by his side and barking, running in circles around Neji. God he hated these two.

“What’s wrong?” Sasori asked. “I thought…you liked to run?”

“What gave you that dumb idea!?”

Sasori blinked, blushing a little before clearing his throat. “You…had a lot of workout clothes.”

Which was true. They swung by Neji’s place so he could change and he did to put on the workout clothes that he did have. He got them because he looked fucking amazing in workout clothes. He didn’t actually workout. Sure he did some dieting and light workout to keep his figure, but that didn’t mean he ran the amount Sasori ran it seemed.

Sasori held out his hand and Neji took it, standing up. He put his hand on his shoulder, it felt a little stiff as it usually did randomly.

“Are you okay?” Sasori asked.

“Yeah.” Neji said waving him off. “I just get a little stiff from where I was shot.”

“Shot?” Sasori blinked looking confused. “Why? What happened? Did you…I’m sorry…” He frowned shaking his head. “That was…inappropriate.”

“It’s fine.” Neji said. “But there is a reason why I don’t sleep with married men.”

“A…married man did that?”

“His wife.” Neji said. “She wasn’t…too pleased to find out we were together.”

He pulled his hand away and continued to catch his breath before Sasori frowned. “Why did you sleep with him…if he was married?”

“You still aren’t getting this sex addict thing are you? Married or not, it didn’t matter to me.”

“At the time.” Sasori said. “But it does now.”

So he noticed he used the past tense. “Yes…I suppose it does.”

“Because she shot you.”

Neji huffed, not enjoying this conversation. “She killed him, I was just in the way. Or maybe she was trying to kill me and he got in the way. Either way, he’s dead…she’s dead…” And if she loved him that much…there were other people like that out there. Who was he to stand in their way?”

“Do you believe in love Neji?”

Neji looked up at him. “Is this where you confess your love to me?”

“Never.” Sasori said. “My love…”

“Belongs to another.” Neji finished nodding his head. “Yes I believe in love.” He walked off, Sasori and Rover following him. “But for my own sake…I don’t think it’s likely for me to fall in love.”

“Why?”

Neji sighed sitting down on a bench with Sasori. “Because…I love sex. Why would I need to feel that way about anyone else? Sex is all I need.”

Sasori blinked. “I don’t believe that…I think you deserve to be in love, and that letter you carry around…might just be your love.”

Neji swallowed. “He’s not my love. And I don’t think you’ll continue to say things like that if you actually knew me. And how awful I am.”

“You aren’t awful Neji I-“

“I am!” Neji snapped standing up. “I could give a fuck about anyone as long as I can get off! I’m sure you’re just now stalking me, but when I was twelve I looked through my neighbor’s window when they undressed. I jack off at the thought at fondling my own cousin’s breast and I don’t give a fuck if I’m too drunk to say yes because I fucking want it and that’s all I fucking want!”

He was breathing a little hard and some people were staring but Neji took a deep breath, pushing his hair back out of his face as he looked at Sasori. “Fuck off.”

He was done with this ‘stalker’ that was going nowhere and headed home.

* * *

 

He was sure Sasori was following him. With Rover trotting at his side before doubling back to his owners, Neji didn’t need to look back to know that. It was getting dark so Neji wasn’t so upset with Sasori following him. But he was surprised to see Sasori followed him into his apartment and even down his hall.

“Jeez, what the hell is your problem?” Neji asked turning back to look at Sasori. “Why can’t you-“

He didn’t get to finish before Sasori grabbed his hips, pushing him against his door before kissing him. Neji wasn’t really sure what was going on here, but he kissed back, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out his keys, opening the door with slight struggle when he couldn’t see but he continued to kiss Sasori. “What’s this?” Neji asked breaking the kiss to speak before he was kissing him again.

“What you want…right?” Sasori asked against Neji’s lip. He lifted Neji up, wrapping his arms and legs around him before opening the door and pushing them in, shutting the door with his foot. Neji held on, allowing Sasori to carry him to his couch, stumbling through the dark.

They made it, Neji falling down with Sasori between his legs. Rover barked for a moment, sounding excited before jumping on Neji’s arm chair.

Neji pulled away, pushing back to look at Sasori. “Of course I want it.”

“You always want it.” Sasori finished for him.

Neji blinked before nodding. That was true. “But do you want it?”

Sasori looked down at him before leaning forward, pressing his forehead against Neji’s and kissing him again. “I…I just…want to forget…for a moment. You…help me forget.”

Neji wrapped his legs around Sasori and pressing against his lips. “I’ll help you forget.”

They kissed Neji allowing Sasori to kiss him how he wanted, moving against him just to show that he enjoyed it just as much as he did but he focused more about getting the man’s pants off. He was slipping off his own work out pants and underwear, letting Sasori move to sit down, taking down his own pants. Neji saddled his lap, going into his draw by his couch to get out lube and a condom.

“N-Neji…” Sasori panted as Neji began to stroke him to hardness. “I-I can’t…use condoms…latex…”

It really didn’t matter to him. He tossed it aside towards the arm chair expecting it to hit the dog but it didn’t and for a moment the thought crossed his mind that it didn’t sound like it hit the chair at all.

He continued to stroke him, kissing him, and touch him as much as he wanted. He didn’t need preparing, that much he knew and with enough lube Sasori would be able to get inside of him with ease and enough force.

He lifted himself up a little, aligning himself with Sasori’s erection. The older male held him up, helping him get aligned before slowly slipping into him. Neji tightened for a moment before relaxing, allowing Sasori to enter slowly into him.

He let out a gasp, always enjoying the feeling of someone inside of him, pushing against reaching the places he usually couldn’t get too himself. No matter how many times, this feeling was always his favorite and while it didn’t feel quite the same as it had before (with Shikamaru) but the feeling of being filled never got old.

Sasori held him close, moving towards the end of the couch to get leverage to thrust into him. He rocked his hips with Sasori, taking off his shirt. Sasori leaned forward, licking at Neji’s nipple and before sucking it into his mouth.

He shivered as Sasori’s tongue rolled over his nipple, his hand dragging through Sasori’s hair, riding his erection with an ease. Sasori panted against him, licking and nibbling at Neji neck before laying back, bringing Neji with him.

With this new angle, Neji could push back with a little more force, getting the right angle to press against his prostate invoking moans that he didn’t dare to hold back. He held onto the couch pushing down hard just as Sasori thrust into him.

His fake hand held tightly against Neji’s hip while the other was fisting into Neji’s hair, keeping his head against his lips allowing the male to moan into his mouth every time his erection pressed against Neji’s prostate. By how tight Sasori was hold him he was beginning to think that he was really getting into it as he thrust up into him with such force that Neji had to grip harder on the couch.

He hovered over Sasori, panting for the air before he pushed himself back, pressing back onto his prostate, squeezing around Sasori tightly till the hand on his hip tightened so much he was sure it was going bruise. He rolled his hips, shaking at the feeling of Sasori right against his prostate. He continued to ride him for a little while, letting Sasori enjoy it before the man hand his hands on his hips once again but leaned him forward almost slamming him onto his coffee table.

At this angle, Sasori began to thrust quicker, holding Neji’s legs open and spread while Neji wrapped his hand between his own erection pumping at it. He was getting close and with a little to no time, he was cuming on his own chest and stomach.

Sasori stopped moving for a moment, Neji tightened around him as he came, rocking his hips as his orgasm washed over him. When it passed Sasori continued his on slaughter, thrust into him with enough force that Neji was beginning to wonder if he would break his table this way.

His thrust were starting to get a little erratic so Neji pushed him off, moving quickly before wrapping his mouth around Sasori’s erection and bringing him to completion with his mouth. Sasori gasped for air, his hand into his air before he without thinking forced Neji all the way down till he was coming into his mouth.

If Neji was any other person he would have gagged but he just relaxed, swallowing down Sasori’s semen. He could taste himself and licked the taste as he continued to swallow. He pulled back, dragging his tongue along Sasori as he pulled away, swallowing the rest of his semen.

Sasori pushed his hair out of his face, running his thumb over Neji’s lips. He panted lightly, looking down at Neji. Neji couldn’t really see him but just as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness the light switch turned on and both Sasori and Neji turned their head to the light by the arm chair where Rover was sitting on the lap of Uchiha Itachi the condom Neji had tossed in his fingers.

“My, my…what are you doing…Hachi?”


	13. Red Plus Blue Equals Black

“Itachi.” Neji and Sasori said at the same time. Neji was in the middle of pulling on his pants while Sasori did the same before he looked at Sasori confused.

“You…know him?”

Sasori looked back, looking just as confused as Neji was. “He’s…the ex.”

The ex. THE EX! Neji almost fell over. “T-That ex!”

“That ex…” Itachi said brushing over Rover’s fur. “I wasn’t expecting you two to meet at all, let alone talk about me.”

Neji turned to him, glaring at the man who looked all to kind about this. “How the hell did you get into my fucking apartment!?”

This time he knew for a fact no one had his key so how was this possible. Itachi smirked, looking up at him. “You underestimate me and my ability to get what I want…from anyone. But please…I would like to know how you got to know Rover.”

The dog barked in Itachi’s lap but Neji was beginning to think, that wasn’t the Rover Itachi was talking about. He looked at Sasori, who didn’t look to happy to see Itachi here. That was the Rover, Itachi spoke of Sasori…

“You…gotta be kidding me.” Neji said with a sigh.

“No need to feel bad.” Itachi said. “I enjoyed your little show Hachi with Rover, but now that I’m here, you can go.”

For a moment Neji thought he was talking to him but he was look at Sasori.

“You broke in here.” Sasori said sounding annoyed. “I was invited.”

“So?”

“So you leave.”

Itachi chuckled, the deep chuckle that sent shivers down Neji’s spine. “You’ve gotten a bite suddenly Rover. I suppose it is Hachi influence.”

Neji glared at him. Itachi stood up and Sasori stood up as well. “You can leave.” They both said at the same time.

Neji looked between them feeling a headache coming. He clapped his hands. “Why don’t you both leave?”

“You heard the lady, leave.” Itachi said crossing his arms.

Neji growled, glaring at him but Sasori spoke. “I’m not leaving until you leave.”

“Jesus Christ.” Neji mumbled walking off to the bathroom. He was not getting rid of them any time soon. “Do whatever you want, I’m getting ready for bed?”

Hopefully if he was out of the way they would leave. They were both adults, I’m sure they wouldn’t fight each other.

Rover began to bark just as he started to open the door to his bathroom and he looked back towards the living room just in time to see Sasori falling onto his coffee table Itachi on top of him. The two were actually fighting.

“Hey!” He ran back, jumping over his couch at the two adults (fucking adults) rolling around. “Stop it! Get off each other.”

He pushed the two away from each other, the two of them panting and Neji knelt down on his broke coffee table. “What the hell are you two doing!?”

“Hachi, don’t play dumb, we were-“

“Yeah I can see that asshole!” Neji snapped at Itachi. “But why are you two fucking fighting in my apartment!”

Itachi and Sasori glared at each other before looking away. Okay…so maybe these two weren’t adults and instead were children.

Neji sighed hanging his head. And by the way they were pouting, they weren’t leaving any time soon. He stood up with a sigh. “Let’s take a bath….together.”

* * *

 

So maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

His tub wasn’t as big as he previously thought and it was probably better if only two people were in the tub at a time…not three.

Itachi leaned up against the back, his legs spread and his knees bent, Neji sitting between his legs but not too close, the last thing he needed was for Sasori to see them cuddling up. Sasori sat against the side one of his legs up while the stump was completely under the water. He had also taken off his fake arm and was letting his stump soak in the water, his real arm was leaning against the side of the tub. Neji sighed, this was awkward.

“So…now that everyone is cooled and calm…to say the least…which one of you is going to pay for my fucking table?”

“Relax Hachi.” Itachi said putting his arms around Neji and pulling him flushed against his chest. “I’ll replace your beloved coffee table.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to ignore it till you forget?” Sasori mumbled.

Neji looked up at him he could tell that Sasori was upset but Itachi just chuckled. “It’s just a coffee table. I’ve less expensive things.”

“You can’t get rid of all of your problems just by throwing money at it.”

“I can if I wanted too.”

He could tell this conversation was only going to get heated from here and he sighed. “If you guys want to fight, don’t fight in here…you could both…leave.”

“I’m not leaving till he leaves.” They both said at the same time.

Itachi wrapped his other arm around Neji leaning over him. “And besides, I am here to see my favorite puppy.”

Neji blushed as Itachi purred into his ear. The older males brushed aside Neji’s hair to get at his neck, kissing him softly. “I-Itachi…”

Itachi’s hand went up his neck, forcing Neji to lean his head back against Itachi’s shoulder. His other hand trailed down Neji’s body slowly, tracing over the scar where he had his kidney removed.

Neji looked at him before looking down. “I-Itachi…S-Sasori…”

“What about him? This is what happens when you go around and fuck with other guys, Hachi.”

Neji growled elbowing him. “I can fuck whoever I want whenever I want to. You don’t own me.”

“Really?” Itachi pulled his hand out of the water and reached on the other side of his tub, holding out a collar, with a gold tag, the sight of it made Neji groan. “This says other ways doesn’t it Hachi.”

“Do you just fucking carrying that everywhere?” Neji asked.

“I like think about you Hachi.”

Neji could just feel Sasori’s glare and he wasn’t sure if it was directed at him or at Itachi.

“I don’t see you waving around Sasori’s collar!?”

“Stop barking now Hachi.” Itachi said. He sat up, pulling Neji closer between his legs. “My Rover-“

Outside the door Rover barked.

“-bites and isn’t very…house trained anymore, I moved on to a more…well behaved puppy.”

Before Neji could speak Itachi kissed him on the lips, one of his hands holding his chin and the other going between his legs, grabbing hold of his already forming erection stroking him to full hardness before slipping lower. “I-Itachi…” Neji panted spreading his legs before feeling a finger poke his erection.

“Stop touching him.” Sasori said poking at Neji’s erection.

“Stop touching him?” Itachi asked waving Neji’s erection around for him. “Maybe I should put a muzzle on you Rover-“

Again the real Rover barked on the other side of the door.

“-you never stop barking.”

Sasori growled from where he was but Neji couldn’t bring himself to care, not with the way Itachi was stroking him.

Itachi spread his legs, putting one over the side of the tub and holding the other up against the other side. “Seems you have an admirer Hachi. I’m not surprised, with the way you wag your tail at everyone that comes your way. Naughty Hachi. I bet he doesn’t know the real you.”

“I know Neji.” Sasori said. “Don’t play with him.”

Itachi chuckled, looking straight at Sasori. “I can play with him whenever I want, he is my puppy. Not yours.” He bit into Neji’s neck, making the younger male to moan louder than he would like.

Sasori frowned reaching out with his real hand, wrapping it around Neji’s erection as well, stroking him along with Itachi.

Neji bit his lip, he was gasping for air, both of them stroking him quick, bumping into each other when they stroking differently. When Itachi went up towards his head, Sasori went down towards his base, both squeezing around him. A double hand job…he moaned grabbing the side of the tub.

“W-wait.” Neji said panting as both Itachi and Sasori began to mouth at him.

“Your pussy is twitching for me so much, isn’t it?” Itachi whispered into his ear making Neji shiver with his hand against his nipple while Sasori licked his neck while his hands continued to play against his balls and penis.

“Can’t you stop…”

“Stop?” Itachi asked rubbing his erection against Neji’s entrance.

“T-teasing me, already…” Neji panted between moans.

Itachi smirked lifting Neji up effortlessly. “It seems this puppy can’t last much longer.”

Neji could barely take a breath before Itachi was pressing him down onto his erection, pressing it into him almost easily. Neji’s moans echoed through the bathroom.

Sasori frowned, moving back a little to watch the two before standing up as best as he could. “You’re making a mess…” He sat himself down on the other end of the tub, his leg stump dripping water. It was the first time Neji saw how far it went up, a few inches under the knee. It barely touched the water. He was fully erect and Itachi smirked.

“Someone is upset he’s not getting any attention. Care to take care of him Neji?” Itachi asked. “Rover-“

A bark.

“-Isn’t patient. He’s a needy puppy.”

Neji moaned as Itachi leaned him forward and without question took Sasori into his mouth. Being filled on both ends was already making him see stars. Itachi had him on his knees while he thrust into him from behind and sucked on Sasori while he balanced himself as best he could on the other end of the tub.

“One person isn’t enough for Hachi.” Itachi said. “The only way he can truly be satisfied is when he’s filled at both ends? Isn’t that right Hachi?’

Neji nodded as best he could as he continued to suck Sasori.

“I can please Neji…without you…” Sasori said thrusting lightly into Neij’s mouth.

Neji moaned around him as Itachi began to speed up. “I’m sure it wouldn’t surprise me if Hachi was thinking of me when he was with you.” Itachi said holding Neji tightly practically forcing him back onto his erection, impaling him back onto it.

“He didn’t even remember you.” Sasori said forcing Neji’s head onto his erection, choking Neji on his erection. He gagged around him multiple times but didn’t dare moving to stop them. Two guys practically using him like he was just a sex toy, he wasn’t sure he could last much longer like this.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt his orgasm creeping up on him and as he finally let lose streams of semen into the cooling water, he moaned around Sasori and squeezed around Itachi.

Sasori and Itachi kept moving. Every time Itachi pulled out Neji moved with him, pulling his mouth off of Sasori before Itachi slammed back in and Neji found himself swallowing Sasori again.

Sasori moaned, probably one of the cutest noises Neji had heard from the male before he spoke up. “Neji…I’m about to cum…” Sasori panted over him.

Itachi tightened his hold against Neji and began to speed up, pounding into Neji with so much force he wasn’t sure if his hips could take it. It was the last thing he could really think of before Sasori and Itachi were both cumming into him as a chain reaction.

He swallowed around all of Sasori before Itachi pulled him away to give Sasori room to just sit back. Sasori was still coming, some of it getting Neji’s face, Itachi shook his head. “Rover-”

“…you played to rough. You got him dirty again.”

“S-Sorry.” Sasori said slipping back down into the water, looking actually upset about it. He leaned towards Neji, licking up the mess with his tongue.  Neji shivered not sure he could keep up with these two. He was starting to feel exhausted from the work out and also from having sex with Sasori and this hadn’t helped him. He leaned forward, pressing himself against Sasori, his eyes struggling to stay open.

Itachi stood up, getting out of the tub first while Sasori pushed Neji back, letting him rest against the other side of the tub. While Neji dozed in the bath tub, he watched Sasori struggle out of the tub before Itachi held out his hand, helping him up and letting the male lean against him as he got out of the tub. They made it look so natural for a moment before Sasori pushed him away with his stump of an arm. “I can get out by myself.” Sasori said sitting down on the edge of the tub. Neji blinked, leaning against the edge.

“I know you can.” Itachi said drying himself off for a moment before handing Sasori his leg.

“Thank you…” Sasori said, grabbing a towel and beginning to dry off his leg before he began to put it on.

Neji watched the two for a moment. Itachi and Sasori…they used to date, and even though he was half awake, he didn’t need to be clear headed that there was something going on between them. “Time to get out puppy.” Itachi said.

“Sleepy…” Neji mumbled.

“Then get up.”

Neji tried to get up, his legs feeling like Jell-O but Itachi was there to pick him up and took him to bed. As soon as he hit the soft surface he let his eyes drop as he began to fall asleep. As he drifted off to sleep, he could hear the two arguing.

* * *

 

A door slamming woke him up, and for a moment he wasn’t sure what was going. He checked the time, it was only three in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up before slipping out of bed. He was dressed in only boxer briefs and a large shirt. He opened his eyes, looking at Itachi who was standing in front of the door.

“You’re still here.” Neji pointed out.

“Don’t sound so disappointed.” Itachi said turning around. He had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted and Neji woke up at the sight of him.

“What happened?” Neji asked.

Itachi looked at him, raising one of his elegant eyebrows. “You sound concern.”

“Well I’ve never imagined you getting into a fight with someone…or really even dating someone.” Neji pushed his hair out of his side, sitting down on his couch with his legs to his chest. Itachi sat down with him but on the other side of the couch looking disappointed.

Neji wasn’t sure if he should just go ahead and ask about it or just go around it. He decided to go around and ask something else.

“So…how was the tour?” Neji asked.

Itachi looked at him. “Successful as always.”  He went into his blazer pocket and pulled out a CD holding it out to Neji.

It was Shizune’s and she had signed it with a personal message to him. He was trying his hardest to not squeal with joy but held it close to him. Itachi laughed, he must look more excited than he thought he did.

“I wanted your autograph as well.”

Neji blinked. “My auto-“

He trailed off as Itachi waved one of his DVD’s in front of his face. It was a collection of his school boy videos, just three in different scenes. One with an older student, one with his teacher, and one on his way home by a man.

“This is one of my favorites.” Itachi said holding it out with a marker. He actually wanted an autograph.

Neji gave him a look, taking the marker and DVD. He pushed his hair out of his face and began to sign his name when Itachi reached out, putting his hand on Neji’s forehead.

“I’ve never noticed this.”

Neji looked up at Itachi who was tracing his thumb over the very faint scar. “What happened here?”

“Car accident.” Neji said signing his name before handing it back to him. “I was four.”

“Right…” Itachi said. “The accident that killed your mother.”

Neji nodded. He wasn’t too surprised to know that Itachi knew that. With how close the Uchiha and Hyuga family were, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were there. He didn’t remember much at the time, he had hit his head pretty badly and had been in the hospital for a while.

He didn’t remember the funeral much but if he thought about it enough…He could remember looking up at the sky. A perfectly clear day but he didn’t like that. He could remember the feeling of sadness as he looked up at the sky.

He held the DVD back to Itachi. “How is your mother?” He found himself asking.

Itachi gave him a small smile. “She has breast cancer.”

“I’m…sorry.”

“She’s a fighter. She’s one of the reason the tour ended early.”

Early? He had been gone for almost two years, this was early?

“What was the other?”

“I saw Sasuke.”

Neji narrowed his eyes, standing up and heading to the kitchen. “I thought if you gave him an order he would do it without question, not the other way around.”

“He’s worried about you.” Itachi said following him. “I wanted to see if he had any concern to be.”

“He doesn’t.” Neji said beginning to make coffee. “He didn’t care than, so why should he fucking care now.”

“Right. He told me of his plan to get you sleep with his friend.”

“I’m his friend.” Neji turned to glare at him before fixing what he said. “I _was_ his friend.”

“Yes, and now you have this grudge because they told you the truth.”

Neji glared at him and Itachi chuckled. “What? Are you really upset with the fact that you act this way and are treated a certain way.”

“Get out.” Neji said.

“Now Hachi-“

“Get out!” Neji snapped. “Who the fuck do you think you are just coming here out of the fucking blue for what? What did you fucking expect to happen here from coming here? To check on me! Or did you expect to fuck me.”

“I expected to fuck you.” Itachi said honestly. “Because you are a slut.”

“Get the fuck-“

Itachi was on him and Neji stumbled back till he was against the fridge. Itachi put both of his hands on either side of Neji’s head, locking him in.

“What is it?” Itachi asked. “What about someone calling you a slut bothers you?”

“I’m not-“

“You aren’t a slut? How long did you know Sasori before you decided to fuck him? I broke into your house and you took both me and him at the same time. When you quake like a duck and act like a duck…you are a duck.”

“Fuck you.” Neji growled. He was shaking with anger just looking up at him.

“Yeah, fuck me.” Itachi said, putting his hand on Neji’s hips. “Isn’t that want you want?”

With the hold he hand on Neji, he couldn’t help but shiver. The force of it, was making him shiver a little and he swallowed, Itachi leaned forward breathing against Neji.

“I don’t even have to touch you remember.” Itachi said against Neji. “Because it doesn’t take much to get a slut of.”

Neji growled ready to spit fire but Itachi turned him around, slamming him against the fridge. The force alone was already getting him hard and he moaned.

“What did you expect your friend to think of you when you act like this?”

Neji waited for Itachi to touch him more but instead Itachi pushed off of the fridge. Neji turned around, looking at him with hateful eyes as Itachi poured himself some coffee. Just because he acted this way…it didn’t give them the right to treat them that way. Couldn’t anyone understand that? “I need your help?”

“Why the hell would I help you?” Neji asked.

“You aren’t as tough as you like to pretend to be.” Itachi pointed out. “Under that hard slutty shell is a child wanting to be accepted. To be normal…am I right?”

“Fuck being normal. What do I care?”

Itachi just chuckled. “You care. And the moment you admit it, you’ll be able to get better.”

Neji sighed. “What do you need help with?” He asked loudly, wanting to get off this topic.

“I want your help to get Sasori back.”

Neji wasn’t expecting that.

* * *

 

“So, why did you two break up?” Neji asked.

After Itachi had asked for help he had agreed but only after he went back to sleep for a while. He had work tomorrow and he had to write two letters tomorrow, since he missed the one yesterday.  They decided to meet for lunch.

“Was it the accident?”

“It happened afterwards, but I didn’t care about his missing limbs.”

“But you bought him new ones.”

“So he could feel better.” Itachi said.  “He did not like the thought of missing an arm and a leg and I bought him the best, helped him go through rehab and continue his career as a pilot.”

“So what was it?” Neji asked. “You make it seem like you are in love with him still…and he clearly is in love with you still…well I thought he was.” He wasn’t too sure anymore. “You two don’t seem to get along when you are in the same room.”

“It was a bad fight.” Itachi said. “We had…”

“What was it about?” Neji asked.

Itachi got very quiet and Neji wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Itachi…?”

“My uncle…Madara.”

Madara…Sasuke’s child molester. “What about him?”

“Sasuke and I…are close for a reason.”

It took Neji a moment to consider what he was saying. Was he admitting to being molested? He did not see this coming. Itachi was molested, but he turned out so well…or as well as someone could Neji believed.

“I was ten years old.” Itachi said. “And keep it to myself.”

“After you he started molesting Sasuke?”

“It took me all summer to convince my parents to move further way from our uncle. I am glad that Sakura has helped him get over this.”

“And who helped you get over it?”

“Sasori.” Itachi said. “We knew each other as children.”

“Then why did you break up.” Neji asked feeling that they were going in more circles than they were answering questions.

“Madara was back in town.” Itachi said. “And when he’s around…some scars don’t heal.”

“So what happened?”

“Sasori thinks I should have him arrested. I feel that it would not bring anything but a headache. He claimed I still had feelings for the man and I called him a low self-esteem idiot who must be crazy to think that I would ever want anything to do with that man. He doesn’t like being called crazy.”

Neji nodded. “Why can’t you just say sorry?”

“He won’t listen. But I was hoping you could help me with that.”

“How am I supposed to help?” Neji asked.

“He likes you, he’ll listen to you.”

“I…guess…” Neji trailed off.

“Thank you Neji.” Itachi said letting out a breath.

He looked so relived. Neji frowned. Clearly, Itachi still really loved Sasori…and even with this Madara thing over his head, the feelings were still mutual.

* * *

 

He said good bye to Itachi, promising that he would speak with Sasori as soon as he could before heading to work. Itachi was molested by the same person Sasuke which wasn’t too surprising.  Child molesters tended to molest more than one family member. He wondered if Sasuke knew…he had to…like Itachi said, they were close for a reason and he doubted he would tell anyone what was happening to his brother. Brotherly love. Another type of love he would never have. At one point he thought he and Sasuke could have a bond like that…but now…

“You had lunch with Itachi.”

Neji almost had a heart attack. He turned around to look at Sasori who seemed to come out of nowhere. “What the hell!?”

“Sorry…sorry…I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’m sure.” Neji said with a sigh.

“So…you had lunch with Itachi.”

“So you’re still stalking me?”

“N-No…”

“Liar.” He sighed continuing on his way back to work. “He told me why you guys broke up.”

“He did?”

“You had no right to ask him to go after Madara?”

Sasori stopped walking for a moment and Neji stopped as well, looking at him. “Going after him…even now brings up old wounds for the victim. It’s like being victimized again.”

“But…Madara needs to stop. He can’t keep doing what he’s done.”

“It’s in the past.” Neji pointed out. “It was more than a century ago, even if Itachi wanted to bring this up for whatever stupid reason, it’s been too long. There is a time limit on things like this.”

“But…Madara is a predator…and even though I didn’t want him too he…he still went to see him.”

“Itachi went to see Madara?”

“Yes.” Sasori said glaring. “But I guess he didn’t mention that.”

No he didn’t. “So then you guys had the fight. You told him he wasn’t over his uncle and he called you a low self-esteem idiot and it went downhill from there.”

“I was there to help him get over it when it first happened.” Sasori said. “I just…want Itachi to stay okay. Not worry about this…man anymore. I want him dead…or behind bars.” Neji was sure he added the last part because it was more socially acceptable not because he really meant it.

Neji frowned. “He wants to get back together with you.”

Sasori blushed before, frowning. “I…I can’t…not when that man is still out.”

“Why do you care so much?” Neji asked. “Madara has nothing to do with you.”

“Because perverts like that shouldn’t be walk around!?” Sasori yelled. “Anyone who would do such a sick thing to a child deserves to be dead!”

Neji couldn’t understand why. Sure he didn’t like the thought of any child being molested but Sasori seemed completely passionate about this. More passionate then he should for someone not involved. Then it clicked. “Were you…”

Sasori took a deep breath before closing his eyes. His fake arm was clenched tightly into a fist. “Everyone called me crazy…when I tried to tell them the truth. People who do that…are sick!” He was starting to cry.

Neji swallowed not sure how Sasori would feel if he knew Neji had slept with his uncle when he was young. “I have to go to work.”

Sasori looked at him before nodding. “Okay.”

Neji reached out, putting his hands on Sasori’s cheeks and brushing the tears away with his thumbs. “Don’t follow me home today. I want to speak to Itachi.”

Sasori nodded. “Okay.”

Neji smiled before he brought him closer and kissed him on the lips, feeling as if the older male would enjoy it before he walked off, heading to work.

* * *

 

He didn’t enjoy the day at work like he usually did and actually couldn’t wait to get out of work to talk to Sasori and Itachi. The root of their problems seem to be Madara and he wanted to know why Itachi went to see him.

He got home and wasn’t to surprise to see Itachi sitting on his couch watching TV. He seemed to be really into what he was watching, not even looking away from it when Neji closed the door.

“You went to go see him?” Neji asked moving to stand in Itachi’s way. From what Neji could hear, he was watching some sort of soap opera and had gotten into Neji’s snack cabinet, eating cookies Neji had hidden from hismself. Neji was learning more about Itachi every time he saw him.

“See who?” Itachi asked looking at Neji, sitting back to pay him attention.

“Madara.”

Itachi frowned. “How do you know that?”

“Because you’re ex is a fucking stalker!?” Neji snapped. “You get molested by the guy and then you go see him. Maybe you aren’t-“

“Don’t you fucking dare say that!?” Itachi snapped. “You don’t know the story.”

“Then tell me!” Neji snapped. “You want me to fix this fucked up relationship you have with Sasori but you keep leaving things fucking out.”

Itachi frowned, looking at Neji before narrowing his eyes. “Madara was back in town…he started working at a school. I went to see…I wanted to make sure he wasn’t back do doing the things he did when I was young.”

“Why didn’t you just tell Sasori that?”

“I tried, but he was furious when he found out I went to see him.”

Neji frowned letting out a breath. “He doesn’t want to get back together with you because you won’t press charges against Madara.”

“What does he expect-“

“He was molested too.” Neji said with a sigh.

Itachi froze. “H…He didn’t say anything.”

“That’s why he is upset with you not wanting to go after Madara…no matter how fruitless the causes may be.”

“Me going after him…won’t solve anything.” Itachi said. “He doesn’t understand that…”

“Make him understand.”

Itachi frowned, looking down at Neji before patting his head. “Hachi, you are such a good puppy.”

“I try I guess…what school…does Madara work at?”

“Konoha Day School?”

His youngest cousin went there. “I’ll call Sasori…I think we should try to stop Madara.”

Itachi looked at him before nodding. “Yes…we should.”

* * *

 

“The two of you clearly love each other, but you’re both idiots. Jumping to conclusion or just being stupid.” Neji said as he paced in front of Sasori and Itachi. After his conversation with Itachi, he called Sasori over. With how quickly the male came, Neji could only guess that he wasn’t far away to begin with.

“I think we get the point.” Itachi mumbled.

“But the thing you can both agree on is that Madara is a bad person.” Neji said. “And while bringing up Itachi’s or even Sasuke’s past with him won’t really take him down…if there is someone more recent that might be different.”

“So what do we do?” Sasori asked.

“We go to his school and try find someone more recent.” Neji said.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Sasori asked.

“Or you both can forget it and just fuck and move on.” Please do that. Neji never meet Madara but something about him gave him the chills. He hated saying the man’s name…and he wasn’t sure why.

“He needs to stop.” Itachi said.

Sasori looked at him before nodding. “Yes…he does…”

With a sigh Neji nodded. “Fine…let’s go I guess.”

“Where are we going?”

“Back too-“

His phone rang loudly in his pocket. So loud that they all jumped at the sudden noise. He pulled out his phone, looking at who was calling him and was surprised to see it was Hinata, which was odd. She called him two days ago, and usually she called only once a week. Which meant only…

“My cousin is going into labor.”

“The high school student!?” Sasori asked sounding shocked.

“No, the older one.” Neji said with a frown.

“Where is she?” Itachi asked standing up with Sasori.

Neji frowned and the older men looked at him. “What is it?”

“I…I don’t know if…I should go.”

“Why wouldn’t you go?” Itachi asked.

“She called you because she wants you to go.” Sasori said. “She always calls you every week. Sometimes in the morning.”

Neji gave Sasori an annoyed look while Itachi just chuckled. His phone began to ring again, it was Hinata again and he looked down at the phone. “It’s…a two hour drive…to Tokyo.”

“Then let’s go.” Itachi said grabbing his keys. “We’ll talk in the car.”

Neji let them lead the way before he answered the phone. “Neji!” Hinata almost yelled on the other side of the line. “I-It’s time.”

“I’m on my way.” Neji reassured her, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

“Sasuke is in there.” Itachi said before Neji could get out of the car.

Neji froze, looking back at the men in the front seat. “Sasuke?”

Itachi nodded, holding up his phone. He was texting his brother. Sasuke meant Sakura and defiantly their other friends. From what Hinata had told him two days ago. Ino and Sai were back from Paris and even Shikamaru might be coming back for a job interview though she wasn’t sure if it was just for one day. He really hoped it was just for that day. He sat back down in the back. “Who…else?”

“You want me to ask?” Itachi asked. “Hachi, don’t you think it’ll be suspicious if I ask. When you can be an adult and walk in there and face your friends.”

“You have some nerve asking me to be an adult.” Neji growled. “When you and robo stalker over there can’t even talk to each other.”

He slammed the door shut and headed inside, making his way to the maternity floor. He was already nervous, and he wasn’t even on the floor yet. He wondered if she had already given birth or maybe she was still trying.

He rubbed his arms trying to keep himself from turning around and running before the doors opened. He stood there for a moment before the doors began to close and he made himself to slip out. He went towards the sitting area where he could hear the distinct voice of Naruto, loud and boisterous as usual. He got closer, not entering but standing by the entrance, hiding behind a plant. Now he was the stalker.

“It’s a boy!” Naruto said happily. He pulled the closest person into a hug, which happened to be Sasuke.

“Congratulations!” Lee said excitedly, popping party poppers with Tenten.

A boy. If Neji closed his eyes he could see a smaller version of Naruto being just as loud as his father. “What did you name him?”

Neji’s chest tightened, and he opened his eyes, swallowing hard as he saw Shikamaru…Why…was he still here?

“Uh…I don’t know yet…Hinata’s exhausted…and I’m too excited to think!” Naruto said. He chuckled nervously before just laughing. “I have a fucking son!”

“Daddy, I’m bored.”

Neji stood up as quickly as he could, covering his eyes and backing down the hall. He couldn’t…he couldn’t look. Shikamaru’s son was here…and he couldn’t look.

He backed up, removing his hand to cover his mouth and his eyes landed right on Shikamaru’s son. Black, spiky hair tied up in a ponytail like his father…but his teal eyes and facial expressions were his mothers and Neji swallowed, looking at him. He’s so…fucking beautiful.

Shikamaru…was so fucking beautiful.

He backed away from the plant, staring as Shikamaru picked up his son while Temari came up towards them, her hands on her hips. He was going to be sick and pushed his way into the nearest door to get some air. He was breathing hard, his chest so tight that his heart was pounding against his rib cage he was sure it was going to break out.

He gasped for air, holding onto the wall to try to help but nothing seemed to be working.  Shikamaru’s family, Shikamaru’s happiness, Shikamaru without him. All of this was too much to bare, too much to see in front of him. He leaned against the door, his eyes tearing up as he gasped for air.

Stop…he wanted this to stop.

He opened his eyes, trying to get his mind to stop and his heart to go back to normal before he noticed that he was in a closet, a nursing closet.

There were nurse supplies, scrubs and lab coats. He put his hand on his chest, trying to control his breathing for a moment so he could thing.

He didn’t want to see his…them…he didn’t want to see them. But he wanted to see Hinata. He had to get past them…he needed to disgust himself.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and counted to four before letting it out, doing that for several moments before he finally relaxed enough to rub the tears out of his eyes and beginning to put this half-baked plan into action.

* * *

 

He found scrubs that fit and with a face mask he slipped past the group. They looked like they were getting ready to leave anyway but he kept his head down and walked through the doors to Hinata’s private room.

It was empty, and Hinata laid in bed sleeping, a baby boy with blond hair whimpering next to her in a small bed just for him.

He went over, removing his mask to look down at the baby boy. He was starting to wake up and with bright blue eyes looked up at Neji in tears.

He leaned down, picking him up, cradling him in his arms to get him to quiet down. “Neji.”

He froze for a second before turning around to look at Hinata. She was sitting up, already tearing up and he smiled at her softly. Sitting down on the bed with her. “Sorry I’m late.”

She shook her head, grabbing his hand. “N-Neji…I-I’m so happy to see you.”

He smiled softly, squeezing her hand back before he felt his own eyes tearing up. He hadn’t known he would miss seeing Hinata so much. It was different from hearing her voice to actually see her in front of him.

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. “I…I missed you.” He whispered.

She laughed through her tears, nodding against him. “I miss you too. W-we all do.”

Opening his eyes, he moved back, looking down at the child in his arms before taking his hand from hers. “Congratulations on your son. He’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She said looking at him.

He rubbed at his stomach before standing up and putting him back into his bed. He had quiet him down, gotten him to go back to sleep. He wished the best for this child…for no harm to ever come to him.

“Can you do me a favor?” Neji asked looking at Hinata.

“Yes, of course.” Hinata said.

She sounded so happy to do anything for him and he smiled at her loyalty. “Can you tell Sasuke…that his brother and boyfriend are trying to go after Madara and if he wants to-“

“Madara?” Hinata asked.

“Do you know him?”

“He works with daddy sometime.” Hinata said. “Wh-what did he do? Why is Sasuke’s brother going after him?”

“He molested them.” Neji said.

She gasped. “W-wha-“

“They want to take him down. He works at Hanabi’s school now. Though I’m positive he’s not interested in girls, I’m going to ask her if he seems to be interested in any of his students.”

“Be careful Neji…” Hinata said. “Madara…he isn’t a good man.”

“I know.”

He leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead before down, kissing her on the lips. She was blushing so red when Neji pulled away that he thought she would die. He smiled back at her. “Don’t ever change Hinata.”

He stood up, looking at her son before beginning to leave.

“I…I was thinking of calling him Boruto.”

Neji stopped at the door. “Boruto?”

“A-after you.”

Neji blinked. Boruto…bolt. Neji…screw. He gave her a sheepish smile. “I like it.”

Though he hoped he turned out nothing like him. Even if he had to sneak around for the rest of his life, he would make sure that her child would never turn out like him. He put back on his mask and leaving. Instead of heading the way he came, he decided to take the long way back to-

“Excuse me.”

Without thinking he turned around expecting to see someone but when he didn’t he looked around before looking down, meeting Shikamaru’s sons eyes.

“Where is the bathroom?”

“Shikadai.”

That voice. He looked up, his eyes landing on Shikamaru who meet his eyes. Realization crossing Shikamaru’s face slowly as Shikadai ran up to him.

Neji frowned, standing there looking at Shikamaru before he turned, and running to the exit. Why was he running away? Shikamaru didn’t want to see him…but didn’t he want to see him. He pushed through the doors to the stairs, his eyes blurring with tears.

Why was he…crying over this?

* * *

 

He made it back to the car where Sasori and Itachi were waiting. He didn’t answer any of their questions but they headed back to Konoha. They made a plan, Neji would go to see his cousin and ask her about Madara and then talk to them about it, but after that they weren’t sure where they wanted to go. He would call them about it later as they both were busy but he was just asking Hanabi a question, he didn’t need them here to do that.

He took a moment took look around at Konoha Academy students, getting out of school. He hadn’t seen his cousin in a while, but he could spot her anywhere, as colorful and bright as a Hyuga could get.

“Hanabi!” He called out to her.

Hanabi looked up and brightened up. She was wearing colorful leg warmers and had a designer bag with a colorful chain. Her phone was a bright pink with a chain on it. “Neji!”

She hurried over, wrapping her arms around him and he smiled actually surprised that she was happy to see him. “What are you doing here?” She asked looking up at him.

“I wanted to see you…but also I wanted to ask you-“

“Did you see Hinata’s baby!?” Hanabi asked excitedly.

Neji blinked before sighing. “Yeah. He’s a cute kid.”

“He’s so cute! He looks like Naruto, and daddy isn’t so happy about that but I think he’s cute so I-“

“Hanabi, Hanabi, please.” He held up his hand. “Do you know Uchiha Madara?”

She blinked. “Uchiha-sensei? Yeah, he’s right there. Don’t you remember him?”

“Remember?” Neji asked.

“He was at your mother’s funeral.”

“You weren’t even born yet, why would you know that?” He looked around towards where he thought Madara would be.

“He told me that he knew you. He was at your mother’s funeral. He said that you guys spoke but you were probably too young to remember it.”

Neji’s eyes landed on black eyes and dark hair, the distinct features of the Uchiha family but when the eyes meet his, Neji stopped breathing.

This was the first time he had ever seen Madara…but he could not help the fact that he had probably seen him before.

“Neji?”

_“Neji…I’m sorry for you loss.”_

_“…Thank you…”_

_“I’m sure your mother misses you as much as you do.”_

_A heavy hand landed on his head, brushing his hair out of his face before his thumb brushing Neji’s face._

Neji took a step back, feeling a little uneasy suddenly. What…was this..?

_“Where are we going?”_

_“Just a place to be alone. This is where my own mother is buried?”_

_“I want to go back…”_

_“Well go back in a moment.”_

“Neji? What’s wrong?” Hanabi asked.

Madara looked right at him before smirking and Neji wasn’t sure if he was dying as crippling fear suddenly latched onto him that he wasn’t sure he could move. A chill ran over his spine and he felt his legs shaking. T-This couldn’t be true.

_“S-stop…i-it hurts…”_

_“Don’t worry…it’ll be over soon…”_

He threw up surprising Hanabi so much that she screamed. He remembered. He remembered…he remembered why he was looking up at the clear sky and not happy about it. Because he had been-

He covered his mouth. This…this couldn’t be true. This had to be a mistake.

“Neji?” Hanabi reached out to him but he moved out of the way, continuing to back away. He looked at her with wide eyes before he turned and leave.

“Neji? Neji!?”

He didn’t wait for her, he ran, as fast as he could. He had to get away, he had to get away.

* * *

 

He ran all the way home, opening his door and wanting to lock himself away, and never open the door again but he could see that was not going to happen.

“What happened?” Sasori asked.

“Did you talk to your cousin?” Itachi asked.

“Get out.” Neji said through panting.

“Get out?”

“Get out.” Neji repeated.

“But what about-“

“Get out!” Neji yelled grabbing the nearest thing, a lamp and tossed it right at them. But he didn’t stop there, he continued to throw things at them, screaming at them to get out till they finally left and he screamed, tearing through his apartment, destroying everything that he could get his hands on till everything was destroyed or turned over.

He collapsed, panting from exhaustion, falling on his knees, trying to get enough air into his lungs. Angry tears rolled down his face and his hands were shaking as he stared down at them. He was going to be sick…this couldn’t be true.

He ran his shaking hands through his hair trying to breath before a chuckle broke through. His voice was cracking from screaming so much but he didn’t mind it. He chuckled, out right laughing as he wrapped his arms around himself and laughing.

He was molested and he could not help but find that to be the funniest thing he had ever heard. He let himself lay down on his side, laughing a little bit more before his laughter turned into crying and gasping for air as it hit him.

He…was molested.


	14. Out of Control

Everything hurt.

Opening his eyes slowly, he winced as the sun light hit him directly and he turned his head away from the light, putting his face into his pillow and contemplating suffocating himself just to stop the pain.

 He laid in bed for a moment, not sure if he ever wanted to leave the soft cushions of his covers and mattress. He knew for a fact he was not ready to face the word, not sure if he ever would anymore.

He peeked his eye open, looking at the empty side of his bed before scanning up and towards the anime calendar that hung on the wall.

July third…his thirtieth birthday.

Thirty…

Sitting up on his knees, he cracked his back (old) before he rubbed his eyes before sighing. He didn’t really think thirty was that old but he was beginning to think he was turning sixty.

He held his hand out to his phone with one hand while the other one covered his eyes from the sun. Instead of reaching out for it, his hand gripped at powder instead. He pulled his hand away and looking at what he was gripping and spotting that he was gripping cocaine instead.

He grabbed his phone with his other hand, unlocking it and looking at the text message from Konan that read Happy Birthday.

Sweet and simple like the teacher she was.

Unlike Neji, she had earned enough money to finish college after four years of being a porn star and as soon as she was able, she got out of the business and went into teaching. At first it wasn’t easy, she got more rejects because of her past career choice than job offers but with Itachi and Sasori’s help, he had been able to get her a job at Konoha Day School, replacing Uchiha Madara.

After he had that…melt down in his apartment he got the information from Hanabi about Madara’s relationship with the students but that’s as far as he took it, letting that memory bury under mountains and mountains of cum.

After he got himself together, he ran to Hidan’s house and letting him fuck him senseless before bouncing off to Kisame’s then Kakuzu then Deidara, all in one night. He felt so full but warm and problem free and when he made it back home, he cleaned up and went on with his life as if he had not learned the truth at all.

He didn’t bother with the case and after throwing enough money at the school, they allowed Konan to work there no question asked about her past career.

He put down his phone staring at her message before looking at the hand that was covered in cocaine. It wasn’t cheap stuff but he wasn’t really in the mood to snort any of it, neither was he willing to just wash it down the drain.

He got as much as he could out of his hand before dumping it into a bag. He would probably give it to Kisame…or maybe just put it away for later.

At the moment he couldn’t really think, still a little hung over and tired. He dragged himself out of bed, remembering his responsibilities that he had to do and dragging himself out of bed. He needed a nice hot shower.

Once his shower was done, he got dressed, grabbing the work he had for Kakuzu before slipping it into his messenger bag, heading out to the tattoo parlor before almost tripping at the present and balloons right at his door.

He was sure it was a birthday present and he collected them, putting it into his apartment and looking at the time.

There was a card that only read ‘for Beloved’ deciding to leave it when he got back when he saw it move. Blinking, he noticed that the box had air holes and for a moment he worried that it was some sort of snake, but when he heard a whimper he had an idea in what was inside.

He tore open the wrapping paper before opening the box and looking down at the adorable puppy inside. A Rough Collie puppy with floppy ears and soft busy light brown hair that lifted itself up to look over the side of the box. He picked it up, noticing a collar already on the dog, noticing it read Hachi.

It crossed his mind that it was a gift from Itachi for his birthday. Though he wasn’t sure. He hadn’t ended so well with Itachi or Sasori so he wasn’t sure why either would give him a puppy for his birthday. Also neither called him Beloved.

“Hey puppy.” Neji said holding the puppy in his arms, she licked at his face and he smiled, petting her before going through the box and pulling out her lease. Well, heguess he’ll take her to work for the time being.

* * *

 

The first thing Neji noticed was that it was quiet as he opened the door to Akatsuki Tattoo Parlor. While there was music playing it wasn’t loud and there weren’t half naked girls walking around. Instead Deidara sat at the front desk looking board as he flipped through a magazine.

“What’s going on?” Neji asked heading towards Deidara who looked up and brighten up at the sight of him. “Pretty quiet.”

He picked up Hachi noticing Deidara’s eyes widen at the sight and he looked like he was going to jump the puppy but instead refrained himself from doing that.

He could hear the light buzz of tattooing coming from the back. Everyone seemed hard at work, which was new for the group.

“The cat is back.” Deidara mumbled flipping through the magazine with a frown.

“The cat?” Neji wasn’t sure what he was talking about for a moment before it hit him what he might be talking about, putting Hachi down as he thought of what Deidara was speaking of before he heard someone approaching.

He looked over, expecting Hidan, Kisame, or Kakuzu to greet him but instead a man he never seen was walking from the back. He had pale white skin with straight red hair. His right eye was covered but his left eye could be seen and was a light purple almost like Neji but there was a visible black pupil. “Deidara…why aren’t you working?”

Deidara frowned before sitting back down. Neji looked between the two as the man approached him. “May I help you?”

“Uh…I’m here to see Kakuzu.” Neji said. “I finished a design he was having trouble with.” He went into his messenger bag and pulling out a folder, his letter falling out and the man knelt down to get it.

“He’s busy at the moment.” He said holding the letter out to Neji who took it. “Would you mind waiting?”

“Uh…no, I don’t mind.” Neji said shaking his head wondering if this was who he thought it was. “Are you Nagato-san?”

“Yes.” He said.

Now it made sense. He nodded, bowing his head. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m friends with…Kakuzu…” It sounded better to say Kakuzu since he was the most responsible out of all of the tattoo artist here.

“Do you spend a lot of time here?” Nagato asked.

Something about this guy gave Neji the chills.

“He helps me with my sketching.” Kakuzu said finally coming to Neji’s rescue.  Neji couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as the older male came to his side. “Neji is the best at outlining realism sketches. Show him some of our work.”

“I believe you.” Nagato said holding out his hand before he turned and began to head to the back. “I am a fan of your work, Hyuga-san.”

“Yeah, he makes the best porn videos!” Deidara said from the front desk where he was ringing up a costumer, who was busy petting Hachi and showering her with love. “Don’t you have an award show tonight!? Yahiko won’t stop talking about it but he won’t give me a ticket. He’s giving it to Konan, isn’t that so fu-“

“Silence.” Nagato said and it worked. Deidara shut his mouth before continuing to ring up the clients’ money. Nagato looked at Neji before speaking again. “I meant his manga.”

“My…manga.” Neji said. He hadn’t talked about his manga in a long time. The only drawing he did now was for Kakuzu who needed an outline for real life drawings and Hidan who didn’t really get the new age stuff. They paid him with sex, which was enough for him.

“I wish you hadn’t quit.” Nagato said as he headed to the back. Neji watched him go before Kakuzu lead him to his booth, shutting the curtain.

“When did…he come back?” Neji asked sitting down in the tattoo chair, picking up Hachi, as Kakuzu looked at the outlines he made for him.

“Two days ago.” Kakuzu said. “He walked all the way here. Where did you get the puppy?”

“Birthday gift.”

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. “How old are you turning?”

“Thirty.”

Kakuzu laughed. “Welcome to the club?”

Neji rolled his eyes. “Yeah, how long have you been in this club?”

“Let’s change the subject.”

Neji smiled, running his hand through Hachi’s fur. “So…how was withdraw?” Neji asked instead.

Kakuzu looked up at him. “Hell.” He mumbled before closing the folder with Neji’s work. Neji could see the bags under his eyes. “Sorry kid, it’s unlikely you’ll find yourself getting…screwed by any of us any time soon.”

Neji frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We’re all in probation.”

“So what, he can’t stop you guys from having sex.”

Kakuzu stood up, cleaning his station up a little and Neji cocked his head to the side. “You guys are that scared of him that you guys don’t have sex?”

“We aren’t afraid of him.” Kakuzu said rolling his eyes. “Maybe Deidara and Kisame…possibly Hidan but I’m not.”

“But you won’t have sex because he demanded you too?”

“Not only is he my boss-“

“I don’t think that’s legal.” Neji said matter of factly.

“-But just doing what he says is better than the alternative.”

“What’s the alternative?” Neji asked.

Kakuzu opened the curtain. “Ask Deidara on your way out.”

Neji blinked. He stood up, carrying Hachi in his arms, looking over at Nagato’s section before heading to the front. “Deidara…what’s the alternative.”

“Alternative?” Deidara asked blinking.

“Don’t pretend you weren’t listening.” Neji mumbled. Kakuzu’s section was right by the front desk and even Neji didn’t need to see through walls to see Deidara’s high ponytail sticking from the top.

Deidara pouted before sitting back down, petting Hachi’s head. “If you can’t control yourself…you get a cage to help you.”

Neji blinked not sure if he was hearing this right. “Are you telling me…you’re wearing a cock cage right now?” He couldn’t help but laugh. “You can’t control yourself?”

“You’re one to talk.” Deidara snapped. “You can’t control yourself either slut.”

Neji’s eyebrow twitched. No matter how many times he heard that word directed at him it always made him angry. “I hope this probation is long and painful for you.”

“It’s like a probation for you too!” Deidara snapped.  “Now no one is going to fuck you.”

“You’ve always had this weird idea that I only fuck you guys.”

Deidara pouted. “Well I know your co-stars but that doesn’t count.”

“I don’t just fuck them either.” He began to head to the door, setting Hachi down. “And I especially don’t need any of you to get me off.”

* * *

 

But he needed something. Sex was not like it used to be for him.  It took him longer to get off and jerking off was completely useless.  He needed to three times a day which was easy to do when it came to his career but it wasn’t enough.

“Flowers, from your stalker.” Yahiko said putting down a large bouquet of flowers on Neji’s make up table.

Neji glanced at them, spotting the words Beloved written in perfect cursive on the card and he knew who the roses were from. A puppy and roses? Hachi was being preoccupied by some of his co-stars who couldn’t get enough of the puppy.

But he was beginning to be sure that this wasn’t Itachi. Roses weren’t his thing…but who else knew about the Hachi thing?

Maybe he really had a stalker.

Unlike Sasori they were completely unknown but they always sent Neji things like flowers, chocolate, even sex toys sometimes. Neji was sure it was a real life stalker he was dealing with but he really didn’t care. People watched him have sex every day, he was bound to get a stalker soon or later.

“I meet Nagato.” Neji said.

Yahiko’s eyes widen as he stared at Neji. “Did he eat your soul?”

“What? No.” Neji blinked. “He likes my work.”

“Well you are pretty good.” Yahiko said pushing the flowers out of the way so he could sit on the table. “What are you being nominated for?”

Neji narrowed his eyes. “Best Actor, Best Oral Scene, Best threesome, and Performer of the Year, but that isn’t what I meant. My manga work.”

“Oh yeah…I forgot that you use to be a manga artist.”

Neji did too. It seemed so long ago when he actually did something he enjoyed other than sex. “I was thinking of giving him a copy of one of my manga’s.”

“What are you trying to do, get on his good side to get in his club?”

“What club?” Neji asked.

“His S&M club.”

“S&M?”

“Come on, you know what it is.” Yahiko said waving him off.

Of course Neji did but didn’t mean he actually did it. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he just…never knew there was place where he could get it done.

“I didn’t know…a place like that existed.”

Yahiko chuckled. “You’ve never done it? Shit, I thought you would have tried everything by now, seeing as you’re so old.”

Neji turned to look at him just as he shot a party popper right over him while others did the same around him.

“Happy Birthday!” The crew and cast members yelled, putting a cake in the shape of a penis (his own penis he was sure of it) down in front of him with the candles.

“How does it feel to be old huh?” Yahiko asked.

“You’re older than me.” Neji pointed out causing Yahiko to freeze up before hanging his head.

“Make a wish.” A crew member said.

Neji looked at the candles before closing his eyes. For a moment he wasn’t really sure what he was wishing for but as he took in a breath and a wish crossed his mind.

_I wish Shikamaru would…_

He let out a breath, blowing out the candles while everyone cheered for him.

He gave them a fake smile before looking at the smoking candles, wondering if he should have wished for something else.

* * *

 

“What are you doing back here?” Deidara asked as Neji shut the door.

“I was looking for Nagato.” Neji said. “Is he still here?” Hachi was in his bag sleeping, forcing Neji to rearrange things to fit her, though it was completely worth it, she was adorable with her head sticking out of the side.

Deidara was giving him a look before smirking. “I know that look.”

“What look?”

“That ‘I’m horny, I need attention’ look.”

“I…” He trailed off in thought. He couldn’t really say he never had that look because he has had it, more times than he could count. “Is he here?”

“No, he just left.”

“Left where?” Neji asked.

Deidara wiggled his eyebrows. “Why do you want to know?”

“Don’t tell me you are getting into that S&M bullshit.” Hidan said coming from the back.

“It’s not about that.” Neji lied going into his messenger bag Hachi stirring for a little but going back to sleep. “He said he liked my work…and…well he might be upset that I didn’t finish.” He pulled out a large stack of papers, the rest of his unfinished manga. It was a little rough around the edges with mistakes here and there…but he had finished it in hopes to pick it up one day…though it was finished, he hadn’t turned it in to Jiraiya. He held it against his chest. “I thought he would appreciate finishing it.” That wasn’t a lie and Neji actually wanted Nagato to see it…but also he wanted to get into that club.

“You look happy.” Kakuzu spoke up and Neji looked up at him. “You really like talking about your work manga work.”

“I didn’t even know you did manga.” Kisame said taking the manuscript. “I thought you were always a porn star?”

Neji just rolled his eyes. “No.” He simply said.

“Whoa…this is pretty good.” Kisame mumbled flipping through the manuscript, Deidara reading over his shoulder. “Really romantic.”

Neji snatched it from them, putting it away. “Can I just drop it off at the club?”

They all looked at him. “Sorry, kid that’s invite only.” Hidan said.

“Invite only?” Neji asked.

“Meaning we don’t know where the club is.” Kisame said.

“Except for Kakuzu.” Deidara said.

Neji looked at Kakuzu, completely willing to drop to his knees now and suck the life out of his dick.

“I’ll take you there as my guest.” Kakuzu said. “Just to drop off that manuscript.”

Neji bounced up to Kakuzu, clapping his hands together. “Kakuzu you’re my favorite!”

Which was true. Kakuzu was never nearly as rough or demanding as the others and Neji could easily mistake him for someone who really cared about him, but those people were far and in between. “But you have to do something for me.”

“Oh…if you’re going to give out blowjobs you have to give me one too!” Deidara said. “Yahiko said that you’re nominated for the best oral scene.”

“I don’t want a blow job.” Kakuzu interrupted. “I want you to finish your manga.”

Neji blinked.  “Finish?”

Kakuzu nodded his head towards the door and Neji nodded, following Kakuzu out. “Why do you want me to finish my manga? I haven’t done that in…a long time…”

“Neji, I have seen you at your happiest in three separate occasion.” Kakuzu said. “The obvious choice is anything regarding sex. The second is when you draw, even if it’s an outline or when you sketch me after sex…and the third…involves those letters you write…but it’s not in that order.”

Neji frowned, holding onto his messenger bag strap. “What…order is it in?”

“It’s the other way around.” Kakuzu said. “The letter, then drawing, then sex.”

Neji pushed his hair out of his face. The sun was setting and was right in his eyes but he didn’t care too much about that. “I...tend to sketch people when they sleep…it’s when they look the most peaceful.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Kakuzu said. “Oh…before I forget. Happy birthday.”

Neji looked at him with a smile as Kakuzu put his arm around him. “Thanks.” Neji said chuckling a little.

“The big three zero. Welcome to the club.”

“Are you even in the club anymore?”

“Let’s not talk about that.”

Neji laughed following Kakuzu the rest of the way to the club.

* * *

 

They were in an alley and Neji stuck close to Kakuzu. “This look creepy Kakuzu…”

“Yes…it does.” Kakuzu said.

Neji narrowed his eyes, feeling Kakuzu shivering next to him. “Why are you shaking!? You’re the bigger guy? What are you afraid of?”

“Who says I’m afraid? Which one of us is squeezing the life out of the other persons arm?”

Neji loosened up. “I’m not squeezing the life out of it.”

A loud crash sounded from behind them making them both freeze up and hold back screams before they turned around to see a cat jumping away from a tipped over trash can.

They both left out a breath they had been holding.

“Can I help you?”

“Ah!” They both screamed, turning to look at a big man.

Kakuzu cleared his throat, before looking at the man. “I’m here to see Nagato.”

The man looked at Kakuzu before looking at Neji. “He’s with me.” Kakuzu said.

The man continued to look before he headed to a door, opening it with a key. Neji hadn’t even noticed it was there, it blended in well and there wasn’t a door knob. He used the key as the door knob and he let them in.

“Go in.”

Neji followed Kakuzu in and was surprised to see that it was much classier then he thought it would be. It was dark, and there was music playing, not loud but noticeable to be there. There were men and women there, some dressed in leather, some not dressed at all and Neji could distinctively hear the sound of what he could only describe as a whipping sound.

“This way.” Kakuzu said.

Neji frowned, following him upstairs towards an office. Kakuzu knocked lightly, there was a buzzing sound as the door unlocked and Kakuzu opened it letting him in. “Nagato, Neji wanted to speak to you.”

Neji poked his head in, smiling at the man who sat in the room alone. “Sorry to bother you.” Neji said slipping inside noticing the difference from the dim, dark, and lust filled room he was leaving to this…office.

It was not what he expected from someone like Nagato as he looked at the rather colorful, anime filled room. Nagato was sitting at a kotatsu table watching Memna the anime adaptation on a small television while he drunk milk and ate a plate of cookies. He looked more like a child than an adult running and S&M club.

“Hyuga-san.” Nagato said. “What brings you here?”

“Uh…You said that you liked my manga so I wasn’t really sure which one but I brought the most popular one that I didn’t finish.” He went in his bag and pulled it out the stack of paper. “They are a little rough around the edges but this is the finished work if you-“

He looked away from his work to look at Nagato who had dropped his cookie and was staring at Neji with star struck eyes. To save him the embarrassment of making the man scramble over here to get it he went over and put it on the table.

With a shaky hand Nagato put his hand over Neji’s unfinished work, touching it softly as if it was made of glass.

“Neji…this means…a lot to me.” Nagato said softly. “If there is anything I can do for-“

“Let me into your club!” Neji all but shouted.

Kakuzu sighed, putting his hand over his eyes and shaking his head.

Nagato blinked slowly and Neji-san wondered if he looked too eager and he cleared his throat. “Your…club here seems interesting.”

“Are you interested in this type of lifestyle?” Nagato asked.

“I’ve never done it before…” Neji shrugged. “But I’m willing to give anything a try at least once.”

“This isn’t a new type of food Neji-san.” Neji met Nagato’s eyes. They were suddenly intense and Neji swallowed. “This is a lifestyle. Are you prepared to get into it head first without any regrets?”

“Yes.” Neji said.

Nagato looked interested, not having expected Neji to answer to so quickly. “Fine.” He stood up gracefully. He went over to a metal cabinet and unlocked it, pulling out a stack of paper. He sat back down before holding it out to Neji.

“This is a contract that I want you to read and get back to me.” Nagato said.

Neji looked down at the contract, flipping through the stack before getting to the back page where there was a signed portion of the contract:

_I, [Submissive], request of [Dominant] the acceptance of my submission. I grant ownership of my mind and body and accept your care and protection of free will and open heart. Through this agreement, we may strengthen our bond and increase intimacy._

_I vow to provide my body to fulfill your every need. Use of my body will be at your discretion. Furthermore, I will strive to better serve your needs and accept your guidance along this journey._

_To this end, I will adapt my physical, emotional and mental attitudes to the best of my ability._

_I trust that you will provide guidance during scenes that helps me grow as a submissive and during life to spur my growth as a person._

_Whether together or separated, I surrender control of my sexual pleasure and physical and emotional comfort to you. Additionally, I agree that no secrets shall exist between us, all questions will be answered honestly and privacy must be granted to me by [Dominant]. It is therefore my responsibility to voice all fantasies, limits, feelings and needs without hesitance to you and to work to eliminate mental hurdles that may prevent such communication._

_I accept any punishment that you see fit should I fail to uphold this contract and meet your expectations._

_I grant ownership of my mind, body and soul with the understanding that my physical, emotional and mental safety will be cared for. Risk of life or livelihood allows for termination of this contract._

_Should the need to revise the contract arise before expiration date, I agree to verbal negotiation._

_The consent in this contract begins on [Date]. This contract will expire in [# Days/Weeks/Months], at which point, the contract may be renewed or a new contract may be created and agreed upon._

_[Submissive Signature]_

Neji was shaking a little, shivering in his seat. This was legit, and he was more excited about it than he thought. “I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” Neji said putting it to his chest.

“Take you time.” Nagato said with a nod. “Don’t rush this, look through ever piece of the contract and get back to me. You will also have to submit a blood test, to make sure there is nothing undesirable in your system.”

“Okay. Thank you Nagato.” Neji said nodding his head.

He stood up and headed over to Kakuzu who was standing there looking like a disappointed father. He just rolled his eyes, walking past him.

“What are you getting yourself into?”

“Something goodhopefully.” Neji said. Something amazing really. He held the contract tight, leaving the club with Kakuzu.

* * *

 

“God! What the fuck!?”

Neji couldn’t help but laugh. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Bite me.”

He had always thought this was a bad idea, especially if anyone found out but he had done this for a legitimate reason.

He got heard from Hinata that her son, Boruto loved playing video games. And while Neji kept complete distance from him and his new younger sister, he loved children. So he decided to get a video game system as well to play along with his second cousin.

He was very good and getting to play along with Boruto was fun and it wasn’t long before Boruto asked him to play along with his other friends as well. This was how Neji found himself playing video games with his fri-ex friends children.

“Dude, how come your so fucking good?” Boruto asked.

Seriously, what was with this kid and his cursing? He was only six years old. He wasn’t sure where he was getting it from, not from either Hinata or Naruto.

“You just suck.” Uchiha Sadara said. Sasuke’s daughter, just as feisty as Sakura and with the same butting head rivalry with Boruto, just like their father.

“Hey! Shut up!” Boruto snapped.

“At least you aren’t as bad as Chouzo.” Yamanaka Inojin said matter of factly. He sounded like a spunky kid.

“Hey! I just don’t like playing.” Chouzo said pouting over the head set. Choji’s daughter sounded sweet but also sassy. Neji liked her.

“Maybe you all just suck, and I’m just better than you.” Neji teased loving their reactions.

There was a sigh. “Troublesome…let’s just keep playing.”

Neji narrowed his eyes at the sound of Shikadai’s voice. Smart, calculating, and lazy like his father, Neji wasn’t sure if he hated him or liked him.

A private chat box came up, from the oldest of the group himself.

Shika-Deer: These noobs will never been on our level.

Neji smirked a little.

ByakuUser69: Have a slice of humble pie and sit down brat.

He finished killing Shikadai’s character in the game with such easy it was almost too easy.

He could hear Shikadai growling over his head set and Neji laughed.

“Keep practicing kids.” Neji said signing himself out as the kids said goodbye to him. He sat back against his computer chair, crossing his legs under him in the chair and putting his hand on his mouse and deciding to browse the web for a while…or stalk his friends more like it.

Ex-friends, why was that so hard to remember.

He was just following in Sasori’s footsteps and were just stalking them for the heck of if…

So he wasn’t an idiot. He knew that he missed them, but what was he supposed to do. It would probably be the bigger thing to say sorry but…shouldn’t they say sorry first.

With a sigh, he looked over at Hachi who was eating one of his socks before the page finally loaded and he found himself looking over Ino’s social network page. She was a wedding planner, working alongside, the wedding photographer/photographer in general. Sai took tones of pictures of his wife and son, making them look amazing and gorgeous. There were even some more proactive pictures of Ino that Neji had shamelessly jacked off too.  Even after giving birth Ino still had an amazing body.

Sakura and Sasuke were doing well as well. Sasuke a successful lawyer and Sakura is a nurse working at Konoha General; though he didn’t know if she liked it or not. Sasuke seemed to be enjoying life. Working hard but also spending enough time with his family.

Naruto was probably one of his favorite page to look at. He was always taking silly pictures. He was a paramedic with Tenten and loved his job and also taking pictures of his wife and children. Hinata never looked happier than when she was with Naruto and her children.

He tended to stay away from looking at Shikamaru’s or Temari’s social page. He didn’t want to know anything about Shikamaru, though sometime things slipped through the cracks, since Shikamaru were also friends with the people Neji stalked on a regular basic.

He sighed, exiting out of the site before picking up the contract, deciding to look over it as well. Nagato wanted him to look over and take out things or add things. He pulled out a red pen, un capping it with his mouth before going through the contract.

There wasn’t much that he had to take out just fisting, and electric shock (only because he wasn’t sure how he would feel about that). He crossed out some of the fetishes he was okay with: adult baby (a little too weird for him), group sex (he wasn’t really in the mood for gangbang or anything), water sports (ew), foot worship, rubber/latex/leather, and anything involving furries. He half wondered if Nagato had done any of these…maybe all of them.

He assumed he would be the submissive, not really seeing himself able to hit someone, he had never been really good at being anything but being submissive to men…maybe that had to do with Madara or blah blah blah.

He shook Madara out of his thoughts, finishing up the contract before going to the last page and filling out the blanks of the contract. For the safe word…

He bit at the end of pen, spinning around in his chair. What was he supposed to say…what was he supposed to write. Something he could say and not be mistaken for the situation. In the contract it clearly stated that if feelings of affection began to develop, the relationship must be terminated as this is only a sexual base relationship and nothing more.

Neji was completely okay with that and put the pen down, writing out ‘I love you’ as the safe word. That seemed like a good idea.

He sat back, sucking on his pen. He was really going to do this. S&M…it was never something that occurred to him that he actually wanted to happen but he was true that he always wanted to try something once.

Like fall in love.

He sighed to himself, shaking his head, taking his legs from under him and instead put them to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Something about all this was getting…dull. As if something was missing from his life.

Like someone was missing.

_Shikamaru_

He slammed his head down onto the desk in front of him, hitting his head again three more times. There was nothing he wanted more than to stop these thoughts out of his head.

He needed to meet Nagato as soon as he could.

* * *

 

“Everything looks to be in order.” Nagato said.

Neji gave Nagato a small smile, watching as he signed the contract as well. “I’ll make you a copy.”

“Thank you.” Neji said. “When can we start?”

“As soon as you would like.” Nagato said slipping the contract into the metal cabinet in his office. “But first…Neji-san, may I ask you a question?”

“Sure.” Neji said with a nod. “Anything.”

Though he wished Nagato would hurry up. He wanted to try this and was already getting a little hard with the thought of getting off soon.

“Why did you quit being a manga artist?”

Neji blinked. That was his question…though he had to see that coming. Nagato was probably one of his number one fans on his old work and was probably curious.

“I…” He frowned, not sure what to say. “I didn’t enjoy it as much as I use too.”

Something went missing…Shikamaru left…

“My muse went away.” Neji said honestly. Maybe that was the case. “It’s hard to draw without it.”

“You can’t get it back?”

No.” Neji said with a frown. “Probably not.”

Nagato gave him a steady look before he nodded his head. “Shall we get started?”

He nodded, looking at Nagato. “Yes.”

* * *

 

Nagato tested the rope on Neji, who was already shivering. The position he was in was so revealing, his legs spread open, his legs tied wide apart with his feet in the air as he laid back on an uncomfortable bale of hay in what felt like a bur lapse sac. His arms were tied over his head to a wooden post with rope and he watched as Nagato braided his hair.

“To keep it out of the way.” Nagato said. “You have beautiful hair.”

“Thank you.” Neji said, breathing a little hard already, the rope around his waist was tight and digging into his skin. His erection was already twitching against his stomach but Nagato didn’t pay any mind.

“We’ll begin shortly.” Nagato said, rolling up his sleeves. “Do you have any questions?”

He was sure that he did, but his mind was going completely blank, so instead he shook his head. Nagato nodded going into his pocket and pulling out hair clips. He put them in his mouth before pushing the hair out of his face and back, taking the clips and clipping his hair back out of his way, revealing both of his eyes.

“From now on-“

“N-Nagato.”

Nagato looked down at him with curious eyes.

“Yes?” Nagato asked.

“Uh…would you like to be my guest for the Bukkake Award?”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Nagato asked blinking slowly.

“No.” Neji said. “I…just have no one to go with.”

Nagato continued to look at him before nodding. “I will. Do you remember your safe word?”

“Yes.” Neji said.

Nagato nodded. “Then let us begin.”

Neji took a deep breath before speaking. “Yes sir Pein.”

Nagato seemed pleased, brushing his hand over Neji’s thigh, gripping at his ass before moving his hand up, squeezing at Neji’s balls, making the younger male tense up.

“You’re already this hard, and I haven’t even done anything too you. That’s very slutty don’t you think?”

Neji gritted his teeth, hating being called that but that clearly wasn’t what Nagato wanted. Faster than Neji even expected he was being slapped on the ass and balls. “F-fuck!” Neji snapped, trying to close his legs but couldn’t.

“I asked you a question.” Nagato said.

“Y-yes, very slutty sir.” Neji said through gritted his teeth.

He melted in Nagato’s hand as the hot oiled hand wrapped around his erection. “Very slutty.” Nagato said slowly jerking him off…painfully slow. His other hand held the cat of nine tails whip, brushing it slowly against his thighs and around his entrance and balls. The sensation sent shivers through him and he tried to thrust into Nagato’s hands but the moment he did, the man pulled his hand away.

Instead he began to swing the whip around and brought it towards the opening between Neji’s spread legs. They brushed against his opening and already sensitive erection. He slapped it against Neji’s thighs hard enough to hurt but nothing too painful. He clenched whenever Nagato slapped against his entrance and cried out.

“How tight are you?” Nagato asked whipping against Neji’s erection, watching as the male trying to close his legs.

“T-tight sir.” Neji panted out.

“I’ll be the judge.” Nagato said whipping Neji one last time before he brought his slicked up hand towards Neji’s entrance. His fingers brushed around it, invoking moans.

“You’re very sensitive.”

“Yes sir.” Neji panted, he was leaking against his stomach something Nagato was beginning to notice.

“Maybe too sensitive.” Nagato said. “We wouldn’t want this to end too quickly.”

“No sir.” Neji said watching as Nagato walked away, going off to get something before coming back to him, a cock ring in his hand.

He clipped it on behind his balls and around his shaft. It was tight making Neji to moan. He had never had one on before and he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted one on. It kind of hurt but something about it was also exciting and new, the reason he was here now.

Nagato knelt down next to Neji putting his arm behind his head and grabbing his nipple, playing with the piercing he had there, pulling at twisting it while his other hand found his way around his shaft again, stroking at it.

“You have a beautiful piercing.” Nagato said.

“T-Thank you sir…” Neji panted, before taking a deep breath as Nagato’s fingers found their way into his entrance. Two at a time. He moaned, clenching down at Nagato just as the male pulled his fingers out. “Eager little think aren’t you?”

“Yes sir.” Neji panted.

“But not as tight as you think.”

Neji furrowed his eyes, not liking the implication. Last year he had been awarded for the tightest asshole in the business (which isn’t as hard as people think considering he wasn’t letting himself get fisted or fucked constantly. Despite how constant he had anal sex when he was younger he had mainly stuck to hetero sex…though there were anal sex here and there but they weren’t as common as they used to be). Hearing that he wasn’t as tight as he thought bothered him but was brought out of his musing when Nagato suddenly slapped him right on his blossoming entrance.

“Are you paying attention?”

“Yes sir.” Neji moaned.

Nagato pulled at his nipple piercing hard. “Louder.”

“Yes sir!” Neji all but yelled before moaning.

Nagato let him go, standing up and moving from behind Neji, slapping his nipple before moving around, standing between Neji’s legs. On the way the way he picked up a slip wooden stick, brushing it over the soles of Neji’s feet. It was an odd feeling but he wasn’t prepared for it to slap against his feet quick and sharply.

“S-shit…shit…”

“Tighten up for me Neji.”

His flingers slipped back into Neji and with a sharp hit, Neji felt himself tightening up without thinking, clenching his toes as well. He closed his eyes, enjoining the feeling of Nagato thrust slowly in and out of his entrance. Neji moaned, trying to arch his back but couldn’t with the rope around his torso. He slapped his ass again once he removed his fingers from inside of Neji.

He stood up, checking the time before the sound of the door opening made Neji turn his head.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I invited some fans of yours.”

Fans?

He looked to see five men coming over.

“Wow, look at that? Slut on and off the screen.”

Neji felt his breathing pick up as the men came over to him all reaching out to touch him, and slap his thighs and body. Nagato backed away, letting the men touch and pull at his nipples.

“Yeah, look at you, the little slut aren’t ya!”

“Look at him ready, all open and waiting.”

This was not what Neji had been expecting. One person was supposed to be here with him and now there were six men wanting to get inside of him. They were all touching him, pulling at his nipples, stroking his penis, slipping fingers inside of him all at once. He could say it, he could stop this now.

“I…I…” He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes and moaning instead. Fuck…the reason he put down ‘I love you’ so he couldn’t say it, being completely incapable of saying it, but was his black, blowing up in his face.

He was untied and forced onto his knees and before he could even stop it, all of their penis were out and in his face. He grabbed his the closest ones without having to be asked, preparing to take it into his mouth when a gag was place into his mouth forcing it wide open.

“Yeah slut we got ya…we got what you need.”

One of them settled down behind him, getting himself on his knees behind Neji and thrust into Neji without warning and without lube, thrusting deep into him and not slowing down.

They held his head, thrusting deep into his mouth quickly, holding his head down and forcing him to gag. He didn’t gag very often if at all, and he could feel the familiar tears coming to his eyes.

He pulled himself away when it was starting to get hard to breathe. “What’s wrong super star?” One of the men as, stroking his penis quickly while another one thrust in and out of him. The other hands were all over him, pulling at his nipples and chocking him, slapping his thighs and shoving fingers into his mouth.

He couldn’t believe how fucking hard he was.

He threw his head back, crying out loudly as he felt an orgasm hitting him full on but not coming. He lifted himself off the penis inside of him, screaming.

“Yeah, you’re a fucking whore aren’t you?”

It was clear that they wanted an answer when they slapped him hard in the face. “You’re a whore aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Neji shouted back.

“Say it!”

“I’m a whore, I’m a whore!”

He was wasn’t he? Letting these men do whatever he wanted with him, hitting his body, fucking him at both ends, using him…chocking him. It was wasn’t anything he wasn’t use too.

T-this was…too much.

His mind wanted it to stop…but his body….

He didn’t even realize that he was stroking himself off with one hand and stroking off another man with the other, mumbling about being a whore…because he was a whore. He was a whore.

He was going to come again…and he fucking loved it.

* * *

 

Nagato placed a cup of tea in front of him, though Neji couldn’t really focus on it. His head still felt foggy and in a complete jumble as of what happened. He couldn’t remember much after he accepted that he was a whore, sure that he had blacked out a little, but when he came too, Nagato was actually giving him a bath, still dressed in the clothes from before.

Now he sat back in Nagato’s office, some anime was on T.V and he found that he was drinking out of a Pikachu mug. There was one thing that came to mind.

“Did we even have sex?” Neji asked, looking at Nagato.

“You and I?” Nagato asked. “No. I do not have sex with people until the third date.”

“You just bring up things that they don’t want to do?” Neji looked down at the contract Nagato had on the table. The large words Void written out in black marker. “You’re the one that broke the contract, I’m willing to forgive you for-“

“This was a test Neji-san.” Nagato said taking the clips out of his hair.

Neji looked at him. “A test?”

With a nod, Nagato picked up his own mug, it was a Dragonball Z mug…Neji wanted to use that one instead. “There are two types of people in the word. Those who want to live, and those who want to die.”

Neji blinked, feeling that this conversation took a very weird turn. “Uh…what are you saying?”

“I’m saying…the first session is a test, to see if boundaries are made clear and for people to be clear of their limits. Which I can see you have none.”

“I have limi-“

“You clearly stated you did not want a group session. Yet I brought in five men to have their way with you. You did not say no, worse, you did not even utter you safe word. What if I shared my own kink with you, and brought in a knife, fully ready to cut into you and make you bleed?”

Neji furrowed his brow, getting a disturbing shudder. “I would have fainted anyway. I don’t do well with blood.”

“That is not the point.” Nagato said. “Being in this club is not just a relationship with me and you, but with other members of the club. If you are not willing to follow the rules you set up yourself how can I trust you to follow someone else’s.”

“I would never-“

“If you were getting off chocking a partner but they were no longer into it, would you have enough self-control to stop when they spoke their safe word? Honestly?”

Neji wanted to say yes, he wanted to say that he would have that self-control to stop if someone asked him to stop…but he was suddenly remembering that he had almost raped Shikamaru…and he had already felt the feeling of wanting his body to stop in his mind but not able to do that. Would he really have that self-control?

He looked down at his tea, looking at his reflection before covering his face. Was he…losing control of his addiction?

“Please do not return to this club Neji-san.”

“I won’t.” Neji said removing his hand before looking at Nagato. “I would…still like you to come to the award show with me…as a friend. I was…being honest when I said that I didn’t have anyone to go with.”

Nagato looked a little relieved. “I would very much like that.”

Neji smiled at him, nodding his head before standing up. “I’ll…see you later at nine.”

He stood up, saying goodbye to Nagato before heading out. Something felt off here. He got off here, and sure he was a little disappointed at the thought of not being able to return here, he didn’t feel as satisfied as he usually did after sex. If anything, felt like even more empty.

It was raining lightly and he didn’t care as he walked towards his apartment. It was across town and he should probably take a taxi but really he didn’t care. He really didn’t care…

He had hoped this would work. That getting into the S&M lifestyle would have cured the empty feeling inside but if only it felt like it had tour it opened, making it worse.

“Excuse me.”

Neji looked up, noticing that a man was now standing in front of him. He was smiling at Neji so brightly that it was almost blinding, and creepy, breaking his face creepy. “Hyuga Neji…I…I love you.”

It wasn’t really odd for Neji to run into people who knew him from his porn career, though it didn’t happen very often, it did happen.

“Thank you.” Neji said nodding his head. “I’m glad you like my work.”

He moved to walk around him but the man moved to stand in front of him again. “I…I don’t just love your recent work. I love everything about you. Your work as a manga artist, the way you live your life…everything.”

Neji doubted that. “You don’t even know me.” He tried again to go around him but the man stood in the way again.

“B-But I do!” The man said. “I know how hard it is for you w-with your addiction. But don’t worry…I love you no matter what you’re addicted too.”

This was getting weird and not in a way Neji liked. “Who are you?”

The man smiled, looking down for a moment. “You were…really drunk when we first met, so I guess it is typical that you don’t remember me.”

Neji tried not to sleep with his fans but it happened sometime. “Sorry. I hope it was worth it, either way.”

“It was beautiful.” He said almost lovingly.

Something was itching in the back of his mind. “You’ve been sending me flowers?”

“Yes Beloved.”

He sounded so much in love that it made Neji sick a little. “Thank you for them, I love Hachi, she’s beautiful…how did you that I wanted a Rough Collie?”

“Because you have such soft and lush hair like a collie.”

Neji had heard that before and he swallowed hard, getting a bad feeling. That was…Itachi…years ago when they first met. “Why do you…know that?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Itachi said that too me? Exactly the same thing.”

A realization came over the man before he sighed. “I suppose this does seem scary. That was an intimate moment between you and Itachi but I wanted to make sure he wouldn’t hurt you. So many people have hurt and used you Neji, I only want to keep you safe, to make sure nothing bad comes to you Beloved.”

“…You don’t even know me…”

“I know everything about you.” He said.

Neji narrowed his eyes. “Stay away from me you freak.”

He pushed past the man, continuing on his way home. That was scary. For a moment he enjoyed the thought of having a stalker would be nice, but it was actually scarier than he thought now that he was facing it.

He didn’t get far before his hair was grabbed and he was pushed forward, right into a light post he was passing by.

It hurt, but not enough to distract him. He moved to elbow his attacker but his arm was locked up into the air as his attacker’s arm wrapped around it and around his neck, beginning to choke him.

He tried to push against the light post with his foot but he missed, his foot slipping against the light post before the grip tightened around his neck.

“Neji…I only want to help you Beloved. The road you’re going…it’s dangerous. Let me help you. Okay.”

Neji continued to struggle before his he was let go again before his head was grabbed again and he was forced into the pole one last time before everything went blank.

Kabuto watched Neji crumble to the ground with a sigh, picking Neji up and heading to his car, slipping Neji in. He tossed his bag in into the back seat, not noticing the letter that slipped out and being carried by the wind under the public mail box he was parked in front of.

With a sigh, he got into his car and left, safe with his Beloved now in his care.

* * *

 

His head was killing him, and he opened his eyes a little noticing that it was a little blurry to see, as things cleared up he blinked a few times, noticing that he wasn’t in his room. It was pretty clear when he took notice to the large amount of pictures of him on the wall.

He sat up, noticing he was not in the clothes he was wearing before but actually in a white lace nightie, complete with white stockings and black red bottom heels. His hair was out and he felt like he was in sort of set for Tsuande’s porn movie when he was a sex dollar come to life.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

He looked at the man from before, his eyes widen a little. “W-where the hell am I?”

He stood up, moving to the other side of the bed, stumbling a little as he stood in the heels.  “What the hell are you doing?”

“Beloved, don’t worry.” Kabuto said. “I’m only here to help you.”

“Are you some sicko!?” Neji snapped. “What the fuck are you doing? I don’t even know you?!”

“It’s me…Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto. You’re love.”

“I don’t love you!” Neji snapped. “I don’t even fucking know you!”

That was clearly the wrong thing to say as Kabuto didn’t seem happy. He began to walk around the bed and Neji took the chance to step on the bed, ready to head to the door but Kabuto grabbed his ankle, tripping him up and off the bed.

“Beloved, please behave.” Kabuto said dragging Neji towards him.

“No! Get off of me!” Neji yelled.

“I said behave!” Kabuto pulled his fist back, punching Neji in the face right on his nose breaking it surely.

Neji cried out in pain, his nose beginning to bleed as he held his hand to his nose, wanting to stop the bleeding.

Kabuto sighed over him, saddling Neji’s waist, looking down at Neji. “I’m sorry to hurt you, but you can’t str-“

Neji kneed him between the legs, slipping from under Kabuto before scrambling up to his feet and heading to the door. It was a small apartment and he made it to the front door only to find that it was locked. He only got one lock under before his face was pressed against the door suddenly and harshly, adding to the pain already radiating off his face.

“I don’t understand Beloved.” Kabuto said slamming his face into the door again before tossing him back onto the floor.

His nose was completely bleeding and he had to breathe through his mouth. Kabuto got on top of him, tearing off the panties he had on, using them to tie Neji’s arms together. “I love you! I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you dancing for that idiot Kiba at the police station. I knew you were the most beautiful thing in the world.” He unzipped his pants and Neji brought his hands to his face, it was still bleeding, processing what Kabuto was saying. The police station…that was almost ten years ago…Had Kabuto been stalking him since he was-

He cried out in shock as Kabuto thrust into him suddenly. His body unconsciously relaxed, allowing Kabuto to enter him, but something inside of him was forming that sat heavy in his stomach.

He felt weird.

He had sex more than he could count. He had been tied down before, fucked so hard that his hips hurt for days, been held down in odd angles, and slept with men and women half his age, but this was different. This wasn’t…good.

“S-stop…” Neji panted out, pulling at his restrains before putting his hands on Kabuto’s chest.

“Oh…N-Neji.” Kabuto moaned, pushing down into him. “My…My Beloved.”

Neji closed his eyes tightly. “Stop. I said stop!” Neji yelled opening his eyes, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. With every thrust, a flash of memory filtered by his eyes, a memory that he tried desperately to keep buried was coming up full storm.

He dug his nails against Kabuto’s skin, digging into it, though it didn’t seem to effect Kabuto’s at all. Closing his eyes and turning his head away. He felt sick to his stomach and for a moment it felt as if he wasn’t on the floor anymore and instead was laying in grass.

“Look at me Neji.”

When he opened his eyes, it wasn’t Kabuto thrusting inside of him…it was Madara.

“Ma…”

It was getting more difficult to hold in his voice. “S-stop…stop…” He panted out before hands wrapped around his throat. He gasped for air, opening his tearful eyes as he looking up at Kabuto…or was it Madara…they were beginning to blur together.

“Don’t say that, I love you Neji.” Kabuto said, holding Neji’s chin in a way to make Neji look right at him. “I’ll give you all my love Neji…all of…m-my love.”

“S-shut up…and get off.” He was able to get his leg out of Kabuto’s grasp and put it on his chest, kicking him away from him and out of him.

He was only able to roll away, trying to make a getaway but Kabuto slammed his head on the floor again, lifting Neji’s lower body before thrusting into him again. “You bitch!”

He was punched hard into the rips, making Neji cry out in pain. He was already bruised all over and Kabuto wasn’t helping. He was punched in the face before Kabuto began to thrust harder into him.

“How can you say no when you’re so fucking hard?”

It dawned on him for a moment, the feeling of his cock bobbing between his legs, completely hard and leaking pre-cum as he brushed against the wooden floor. His legs were spread open, giving Kabuto enough room behind him and no matter how hard he tried to keep it in he couldn’t keep his moans from escaping his mouth.

No…stop…stop…He shook his head, trying to hide his face but Kabuto grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing his head up. “Let me hear you Neji.”

Kabuto began to thrust against his prostate, hitting him head on, invoking louder moans out of him. As he tried to form the words stop, they only came out as half words, tears falling from his eyes, rolling down his cheek as he felt his own orgasm coming. Kabuto’s hand wrapped around his erection stroking it with every thrust, only getting him closer and closer.

He couldn’t even stop it as his orgasm hit him tenfold. He tightened around Kabuto who didn’t stop thrust, leaning over Neji as the male collapsed on the ground. He didn’t give up his thrusting before he himself was cumming inside of Neji.

“N-Neji…” Kabuto moaned grabbing at Neji’s throat, kissing at his ear. “I’ll never let you go.”

Neji’s eyes twitched feeling sick to his stomach and shut his eyes as Kabuto began to fuck him once more.

* * *

 

Shikamaru lit his cigarette, setting down in front of his front porch, taking a drag of it before letting out with a sigh, running his hand over his chin. He was beginning to think he should shave, every day he noticed that he looked more and more like his father than anything else. It had only been a matter of time, especially after marrying Temari. 

At the time, he had been following his footsteps. Having a child young, getting married to a troublesome naggy woman, but one of the biggest difference was probably the fact that Shikamaru did not loved Temari.

He loved her in the sense that he wanted the best for her. She as the mother of his son, and he wished no harm upon her. But unlike his father, he was not in love with his wife…or ex-wife.

Their marriage was short lived. He kept his promise with leaving Neji behind, going to America with Temari and being with her through her pregnancy and the first years of their son’s life but he could not bring himself to put in his all in their relationship. He was in love with Neji…and Temari seemed to understand.

They got divorced and they shared custody of Shikadai. He was thankful for her understanding, even though her mother wouldn’t shut up about his divorce. He would be turning thirty next year and he had honestly believed that having a son would get his mother off his back for a while…though it didn’t seem to help anything.

He took a drag, knocking off the ashes when he noticed the mail man grumbling to himself, coming up the steps. “Here.”

He all but tossed it at Shikamaru, bills falling on the ground with what looked to be a letter that at one point had been wet and dried landing on top.

“So…did you get caught in the rain?” Shikamaru asked picking up his mail, noticing that the letter was the only one that was wrinkled and wet.

“That thing was left under the mail box. Fucker didn’t even pick it up.”

Shikamaru turned it over to look at the front, his eyes widening a little as he noticed the name.

Hyuga Neji.

A tight feeling appeared in his chest and he sat himself back down as the mail man left, still grumbling. He ripped opened the letter, looking inside at what looked to be two sheets of papers folded to fit. One was blue with clouds on it and Neji’s perfect handwriting neatly on the front. The last sheet was clearly from one of Neji’s sketch book, one end of it ripped right out of the book and was filled with rough, but beautiful drawings of Shikamaru and Shikadai. Temari was there at some point too as well as the other couples that made of their friends. Ino and Sai asleep with their son between them. Sasuke and Sakura holding the hands of their daughter with their back to the viewer and their faces turned to look down at their child with a smile. Hinata cooking with her daughter by her legs while Naruto held his son up into the air. Choji and Kauri having dinner with their daughter, even Lee and Tenten playing twister with their son. If Shikamaru didn’t know any better, he could easily mistake these pictures to be actual photos. The scenes described were almost too accurate and extremely possible, as if Neji had been there to draw them in person and not from memory.

When he turned the page over, there was one drawing that took up the whole page. This was of Shikamaru laying on his side, eyes closed as he slept and a small smile gracing his lips. His hand was by his face and another hand was by it though not touching and trailed off the page to leave the owner unknown.

He looked at the drawing a moment longer before turning his attention to the letter. Swallowing hard as he read what it said.

_Dear Shikamaru-_

_Hachi is probably the best gift I have ever received. I was completely unaware of the joy of actually having a puppy and feel like I should have gotten one sooner. She’s so fluffy and though she pees on everything (the bitch) I can’t get over how she follows me everywhere I go. Maybe I should adopt another one?_

Shikamaru smiled at the notice as well at the oddness of the beginning of the letter. It was not starting like he would have thought. This start felt like a letter written by someone who had already wrote many letters before and this was one just from the batch. But then…why had it been sent. He continued to read…

_Are you a cat person? I think owning a dog would be too troublesome for you…maybe a cat would suit your lifestyle better…or maybe a fish, though I think you would forget about said fish and it would die days later. So, if you must get a pet, it should be a cat. That way it will mind it’s own business but also remind you to feed it. Get a white one and call it Cloud, that way at least you can look at the cat when there aren’t clouds outside._

Shikamaru smirked.

_I saw a cloud the other day that looked like a fish. One of the small insignificant ones that are bound to be eaten when they are in the wild. It made me feel hungry but also made me think of you…everything makes me think of you._

That got Shikamaru’s attention and he had to read it over again to make sure he had read it right in the first place. Neji thought about him…he could only wonder if he thought about him as much as Shikamaru thought about Neji.

_I started drawing again…I doodled a little today to make sure the skill was still there. I kind of find it funny how easy it is to draw from things I’ve never experience before. Having a family…being in love…these things rarely cross my mind in things that I want but I can draw a scene perfectly for a story. Perfectly for a manga that people want to read. I hope they are okay with you._

Shikamaru looked at the picture of him again. He was sure that Neji had never been able to see a scene with parents and their children, but Neji had countless times drawn Shikamaru asleep, but something about this drawing was different, it felt real…it felt painful.

_You have the perfect face. And I’m not saying that because I really like you. Your face is the easiest to draw. You don’t show a lot of emotion so there isn’t need to draw you angry or sad or even in love. Your son is easy to draw…though I will admit I enjoy drawing Inojin more. That kid is a little too beautiful for his own good and I’m sure Ino is beyond happy about that. I on the other hand…_

Shikamaru frowned, reading the next few lines with a dread filling in his stomach.

_History has a tendency to repeat itself. And…as much as I would love to see my neice and nephew…I would not risk the chance of hurting them like that…Inojin, Shikadai…all of them are really beautiful in my eyes and though I feel in my mind that I do not like children…how can I be sure I will control myself if I was left alone with them._

_Even still, if such a thing never were to happen, them knowing who I am…what I am…I would never forgive myself if one of them followed in my footsteps or got caught up in something because of the people I sleep with._

_I’m over being mad at you all for what happened at Sasuke’s family cabin…and I do apologize for the way I reacted as well as forgiving you all for doing that…but I think it will be forever best if none of you ever saw me again. The person I am now…I do not want you to see me like this. Struggling to find a new way to please myself…doing things I had not known I would be willing to do. Writing to you is the only way I can really get my true feelings out, even if I never plan to send this or any other letter to you._

He didn’t plan to send it? But how had this one gotten here…and how did Neji even have his address?

_I’ll be trying something new tomorrow…hopefully all goes well with that…but I’m running out of options on how to get off. I’ll be having to try new things more and more just to enjoy sex…At this point…I don’t think you’ll even want me. I’m too damaged so hopefully you’ll never have to see me again…no matter how many times I may want to see you again, I would never want you to see me like this…as damage as I am now._

_I hope you all have a beautiful life with the ones you love._

“Dad?’

He turned his head to look at Shikadai who looked annoyed as he held a carton of milk. Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak before his son tossed the carton at him, it smacking the older male right in the face.

“We’re out of milk.”

“Right…right.” Shikamaru stood up standing up, grabbing the carton. “There isn’t any way you’ll grow taller if you don’t have milk squirt.”

He patted Shikadai on the head as he headed inside, looking at the letter. It had ended pretty suddenly and he wondered if Neji had written other letters and if they had ended just as depressing and sad as this one.

“What is that?” Shikadai asked looking at the letter in his father hands.

Shikamaru continued to stare at it before looked at the envelope. He had Neji’s address…

“Let’s go to your mother’s.”

“Huh?” Shikadai asked. “Why?”

“She has milk.”

He wasn’t really sure about that but he wanted to check on Neji…maybe just from a far jut to make sure…Neji wasn’t going to do anything dangerous.

* * *

 

“You’re not eating Neji.”

Neji blinked, looking up at Kabuto who sat across from him, looking as if Neji was the most beautiful person in the word, though Neji wasn’t sure how. He was sure his nose wasn’t healing right, he had a black eye, his lip was busted and his face was swelling and that was only his face. He was sure his ribs were bruised if not fractured.

On another escape attempt, Kabuto broke arm, mending it with material he already had, and trying to run, he had almost twisted his ankle. He was missing three teeth when he refused to give Kabuto oral sex and when the male tried to force him he almost bit him. By the second he was already begging Kabuto to stop and the third was just to spite him before Neji quickly gave Kabuto a blow job.

He had been raped countless times since he got here and it was beginning to take a toll on his mental and physical health. “I’m not…hungry…”

He felt like he was going to throw up if he put anything in his stomach. He looked out the window, frowning as he noticed the building across the street. His building. His fucking apartment building. He wasn’t sure if know that he lived right across the street and there was no escape made it worse to be held captive.

“You need your strength before we leave.”

Leave? Neji looked at Kabuto, confused as to what he was talking about. “L-Leave where?”

“I was thinking maybe Europe.” Kabuto said smiling. “Away from here, wouldn’t be that be nice?”

“I-I can’t…leave.” Neji said gripping his rips.

“But how else can I protect you from yourself?” Kabuto asked. “I know already, your co-workers will be wondering where you are so it’s best we leave as soon as we can. It’s best if you start new to recover from these bad habits you’ve have.”

Neji felt sicker than ever but he closed his eyes and swallowed. “I would love to leave with you Kabuto.”

Kabuto looked eleated, leaning over to kiss Neji. Neji grabbed a fork (Kabuto didn’t let him have a knife) and moved to stab it but Kabuto grabbed his wrist, holding it down on the table. Kabuto continued to smile at him but the grip on his wrist tightened so hard he was afraid Kabuto was going to break it.

“Even you can learn to love me.” Kabuto said.

Neji glared at him. “I’ve never loved anyone before…what makes you think I would love a freak like you.”

Kabuto continued to smile before he brought his free hand to slap Neji in the face, letting his wrist go and grabbing his neck, forcing Neji to his feet and pressing him against the fridge grabbing him between the legs.

Neji chocked on tears forming. Not this again…He reached out to push against Kabuto but the male was stronger, grabbing Neji’s leg and holding it against his waist. “Tell me you love me.” Kabuto said. “Tell me!”

Neji flinched, opening his mouth to tell him what he wanted to hear…but nothing came out. He whimpered instead, tears rolling down his face, struggling to say the words Kabuto wanted but he couldn’t…he just couldn’t.

Kabuto threw him down and began to hit Neji over and over again.

* * *

 

The elevator doors opened, and his heart was beating hard against his chest. He used the address on Neji’s envelope after dropping off Shikadai at Temari’s place, getting laughed at by the mother of her son for finally going to Neji before he was on his age.

He stepped out of the elevator, heading down the hall where he heard banging. “Hey! Open up, you slut!”

He blinked, stop walking for a moment before he continued, noticing three people standing at his door. They looked tired, and all dressed rather elegantly, with one of them carrying several awards in his arms.

“Neji, please open the door.”

“Excuse me.” Shikamaru said going over to them. “You all are looking for Neji?”

They all turned to him. “Who’s asking?” The one banging at his door asked.

“A friend.” Shikamaru said. “Who are you?” Two of them looked familiar, and it took him a moment before he realized he was standing in front of Yahiko and Konan the porn stars. “You work with Neji?”

Yahiko narrowed his eyes. “You’re the stalker aren’t you!?”

“Stalker?” Shikamaru asked.

“Yeah you sick stalker!” Yahiko snapped pointing at Shikamaru. “Get the-“

Konan moved to stand in front of Yahiko, looking at Shikamaru. “Are you Nara?”

Shikamaru blinked. “Yes?”

“We were supposed to meet Neji for the Bukaku Award but he did not show up.”

“It sounds like his dog is in his apartment.” The other male said.

A dog? He looked at the door, listening when he heard what sounded like growling. “How long has he been missing?”

“Missing?” Yahiko asked. “He’s probably out being fucked by Kisame or one of those guys and forgot the freak.”

“Unlikely.” The other male said. “They are detoxing at the moment.”

“Doesn’t mean he didn’t find someone else.” Yahiko mumbled.

“He would still tell us.” Konan said.

“I don’t think he would leave his puppy alone.” Shikamaru said. He looked at the letter. “He sounded like he was excited to have it.”

They all looked at him and he frowned. “I got his letter.”

Yahiko and Konan looked excited. “He finally sent one!” Yahiko said. “Jeez, he’s been writing those damn letters for years.”

“Almost six years.” Konan said.

Shikamaru frowned. Six years. He looked down the letter before remembering what his mail man Ebisu said. “He might have just dropped it.” Shikamaru said. “I don’t actually think he meant to send this. My mailman said that he found it under the mail box.”

When he looked up to them they looked a little worried.

“Neji would never let it drop.” The other male said. “He is very aware of where the letter is at all times. If he dropped it, he would have picked it up.”

“Maybe something did happen to him.” Yahiko said. “What if it’s that stalker.”

“Stalker?” Shikamaru asked before he narrowed his eyes. “Tell me everything.”

“It was really just supposed to be a joke…I mean we thought it was Sasori still.”

“Sasori?” Shikamaru asked. “Itachi’s boyfriend?”

Konan nodded. “This stalker sends Neji things, he’s the one that got him the puppy. And about six years ago I think he started getting gifts.”

“Neji should have taken this more seriously.” Yahiko growled. “The fucker knew that he moved! Why didn’t we do anything about this.”

“Yahiko-“

“No Nagato! We have to do something.”

He dropped the awards and kicked the door to Neji’s apartment opened scaring all of them. He stomped his way in, Nagato pulling out his phone as he followed with Konan behind him. Shikamaru frowned, worrying about what may have happened to Neji.

* * *

 

Short hair. He hated short hair.

“You look amazing Beloved.” Kabuto said as he stood behind Neji, smelling the hair he had cut off just now. “Do you love it?”

He was sure Kabuto wanted to answer, but honestly, Neji could not understand how he expected him to be happy with his hair which stopped in the middle of his neck. This…was…awful.

“Kabuto…I’m ready to tell you what you want to hear.”

Kabuto blinked for a moment, moving to stand so he could see Neji’s face. “What I want to hear?”

Neji nodded, straightening up his back. “I…hate you.”

He looked at Kabuto confidently, wondering what the male would react to this. Kabuto continued to look at Neji before he sighed, a smile on his face. “Neji…I am so in love with you.”

That isn’t what he wanted to hear but he wasn’t completely surprised when Kabuto moved to much him. He dodged it but Kabuto was quicker, grabbing Neji in a head lock and lifting him out of the chair, despite Neji struggling against him.

“You’ll never stop fighting.” Kabuto said. “And I love it.”

Neji reached back to grab at Kabuto’s hair, pulling on it before Kabuto grabbed his broken arm and squeezed it through the cast causing Neji to cry out.

Fight. Fight. Fight.

He lifted his feet, putting them on the table’s edge and pushing back forcing Kabuto to fall back to the wall, but his grip didn’t loosen and if anything he tightened. He had waited for this. Another space to get out of Kabuto and getting him behind him. He could get out of this.

He squatted, standing up quickly and forcing Kabuto up on his hips on his back and grabbing the arm that was across his neck and flipping him over his back, dropping him on the ground with his arm in his hands. He could break it but the urge to run.

His hesitation was too long and Kabuto was already rolling to his feet towards the door blocking his path, locking the door, glaring at Neji.

Neji swallowed hard before his feet were running but not to the door…to the window. The window that faced his apartment. He would be damned if he would leave anywhere with Kabuto. He would rather kill himself then let that happen.

* * *

 

They found nothing in his apartment and Shikamaru followed the duo out. Nagato was on the phone giving orders and Yahiko looked ready to hit someone as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Konan held Hachi in her arms following the boys out the door.

“I’ll call my friends.” Shikamaru said. “Maybe…one of them have seen Neji.”

“Kisame and none of them have seen him.” Nagato said hanging up. “They are looking now.”

“Should we call the police?” Konan asked.

Shikamaru was surprised that was even a question and began to demand that they do when he heard a large crash of glass breaking and looked up, across the street towards the building across the street watching in mid shock at someone jumping out of the 17th floor window before landing hard on the car below.

“Holy shit!” Yahiko snapped amazed just like they were.

“Neji!”

All four of them looked up, spotting a male looking out the window and Shikamaru’s heart stopped before he was running over, almost getting hit by a car before he reached the body…h-his body.

It was Neji, struggling to breath. Collapsed lung…blood was coming from his mouth meant internal bleeding, clearly his left leg was broken and his right ankle was shattered. That was only what Shikamaru could see and as blood pooled out of Neji’s mouth Shikamaru willed his body to do something…anything to help his friend…anything to…save Neji.

But he couldn’t move his body.


	15. Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holiday everyone!

“Shikamaru…Shikamaru…Shikamaru!”

Shikamaru blinked, coming back to his senses as he looked at Naruto and Tenten. They were already in the back of the ambulance, Naruto calling out to him from the back. “Come on!”

Shikamaru looked at the dent Neji had left behind in the car, it was huge, causing the roof to cave into the front seat of the car. A fall from the 17th floor…people had had worse and survived and people had had better and died…where was Neji falling into this…

He looked over at his surroundings. Cops were here, taking statement and was talking to the guy Shikamaru remembered screaming out the window.

“Shikamaru!”

He turned around, heading to Naruto and letting the blond help in him inside as the door closed. If Naruto was rushing…that meant Neji was still alive, even if barely. He had no more time to delay, they had to head to the hospital.

XXX

Even with Naruto in the back with him, they were only keeping Neji alive till they reached the hospital, patching his cuts and draining the blood from his lungs and reflating his lung but even though he and Naruto were keeping themselves busy, it seemed like the longest ride Shikamaru ever took.

They made it to the hospital and Neji was ushered straight into surgery.

Shikamaru found himself sitting in the waiting room, not able to go in himself. Sakura was there with him trying to get things out of him.

“So what happened?”

“I just told you.” Shikamaru said getting sick and tired of her asking. “He jumped out a window.”

Or maybe he was pushed. He wasn’t really sure…that man that had screamed after Neji sounded distressed and as soon as the police officers were gone with him, he had come here and was now waiting with them.

Shikamaru looked him over. The man looked worried but something was a little off with him. Had Neji really just been over that man’s apartment that whole time…but why jumped out the window then.

“Do you think…he was trying to kill himself?”

Even the other male flinched at that and Shikamaru looked down at his bloody hands. He didn’t want to believe that.

Shikamaru and Sakura waited as hours passed and the waiting room began to fill with familiar faces. Sasuke was the first to come with Sadara, greeting his wife as soon as he stepped in. Tenten and Lee with Metal followed with Naruto and soon Hinata came in with Boruto and Himawari. Ino ran in with Choji, her heels off and soon were joined by their own spouses and children.

Three hours into waiting, Nagato showed up with Yahiko, Konan, Sasori, Itachi, and three other men Shikamaru didn’t know.

“Is he out of surgery?” Nagato asked approaching Shikamaru. He wasn’t looking at the younger male and instead looking towards the man that had ignored all of them and was seated by himself waiting to hear about Neji.

“He’s still in there.” Shikamaru said with a sigh, looking at Nagato before looking at the man. “Do you think…he has something to do about it?”

“Yes.” Nagato said. “Though I have no proof.”

“We’ll just have to ask Neji.” Shikamaru said.

“Nara.”

Shikamaru looked up at the surgeon, Senju Tobirama coming out. He was covered in blood and looked exhausted as he took off the mask and eyed the crowd who was now looking at him. Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sakura headed over. “Is everything okay?” Hinata asked already in tears.

“We lost him a few times, but he’ll pull through.” Tobirama said.

It was all it took for the tears in Hinata’s eyes to fall and roll down her eyes. She covered her mouth and eyes sobbing into her hands before Naruto came over and put his arm around her.

“Any other damage?” Shikamaru asked.

“Several.” Tobirama said walking off, Shikamaru and Sakura following.  “From the fall he broke his leg, both of his lungs collapsed, a broken collar bone, shattered right ankle, fractured skull, and his jaw is broken. It was lucky that he fell on the car.”

“Lucky?” Sakura asked.

“If he had fallen on the street on side walk he probably would have died. The car at least broke his fall. As I was saying about his damage, before the fall-“

“Before the fall?” Sakura asked. “What does that mean?”

“He has wounds already in the process of healing.” Tobirama said. “His arm has been broken and there was attempt to mend it. As well as bruises all over his torso that were in the process of healing.”

“How long have they been healing?” Shikamaru asked wondering if he had gotten that from that man.

“One or two days.”

“Can we see him?” Sakura asked.

“He’s resting at the moment but Mito put him in a private room. Her husband will be the first to see him to do a psych evaluation.”

Shikamaru nodded letting Tobirama walk away before he headed back to the others with Sakura. She readily told everyone he was okay and there was a breath of relief washing over one. Shikamaru noticed that the guy was gone but so were a few of the guys that came with Nagato. He went over to the male who was talking to Sasori and Itachi.

“Hachi will live?” Itachi asked as Shikamaru came over.

“Hachi?” Shikamaru asked. “The dog?”

“He means Neji.” Sasori said. “There isn’t…anything really wrong with him right?”

“Just a few broken bones from the fall. Though the surgeon noticed that he had bruises in the process of healing in his body. It could be possible that it was from that man.”

“Kabuto.” Nagato informed him. “But they also could be from me.”

Shikamaru blinked, looking at Nagato with confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Neji visited me before he went missing. We were in the middle of a session of S&M. He was hit a few times.”

Shikamaru frowned. “S&M you say…was there rough sex involved?”

Nagato nodded his head. “Yes…”

“If this man did hold Hachi captive and assaulted him, he could claim that it was his session with Nagato that did it.”

“And if there was un protective sex involved the evidence is gone now.” Sasori said. “First Madara…now this…”

Shikamaru perked up, but he wasn’t the only one. Sasuke who had been on his way over to talk to his brother heard his name as well. “What about Madara?”

Itachi looked at his brother. “Ototo, do not bring up those memories.”

“If Neji has something to do with him, I want to know.” Sasuke snapped.

“There isn’t anything to know.” Itachi said. “Sasori and I are still going after Madara, though no one has come forward about their current or past…assault from the man, despite Neji’s younger cousins help.”

“But, the last time we spoke to Neji about Madara, he kicked us out before destroying his apartment. We asked his cousin what she had said to him but she only told him that Neji should remember Madara because they met before.”

“Met before?” Sasuke asked.

“Where?”

“At his mother funeral.” Itachi said. “We were all there…at the time…I was unaware of what he was but after talking to Neji’s cousin, I do remember spotting Madara walking with Neji. Neji looked…it looked as if not all of him was there. And he started crying, but I thought it had to do with the loss of his mother.”

Shikamaru frowned, picturing four-year-old Neji crying all alone, mourning the loss of his mother but also his innocence; struggling to tell his father through tears what had happened to him. He probably was never able to get it out and then…

“Nara-san, what are you doing here?”

Shikamaru looked to see Hashirama and his wife Mito greeting him. Shikamaru excused himself, walking over to the doctors who waited for him. The first time he had seen Mito he thought he was going crazy. She looked like Kushina and surprised him to find out that Kushina had an older sister who was a doctor. Mito was a doctor like him and was currently married to Hashirama, the hospitals psychologist.

“My friend is in the hospital.” Shikamaru said. “Possibly the one you are about to go see.”

“Hyuuga Neji?” Hashirama asked. “I heard that he tried to kill himself.”

“He’s under watch now.” Mito added looking at his chart. “It was lucky that he was able to survive that fall.”

“Yes.” Shikamaru said. “Though I’m not sure it’s a suicide attempt…more like an attempt at an escape.”

“Escape?”

“Neji was missing for a while and we all were looking for him. We think he had a stalker named Kabuto who kidnapped him and held him in his apartment across the street before Neji finally was able to get out.”

The quickest way possible. He wondered if Neji had planned to die to escape this man.

“That’s terrible.” Hashirama said. “As soon as he’s awake I’ll talk to him right away.”

“Thank you.” Shikamaru bowed his head to the older male before something else came to mind that sounded important to say. “Neji is a sex addict.”

At the word addiction Hashirama seemed to perk up. He crossed his arms. “An addict you say?”

Around the hospital, Hashirama was known well for his addiction clinic that he ran. The success rate was high, and they rare had people relapsing and returning. When they left clean they tended to stay clean.

“I’m not sure if Neji is ready to get clean…but I just wanted to let you know.”

“I’ll talk to him as soon as he’s awake.” Hashirama said. “I’ll go there now just to make sure I’m the first person he sees.” He kissed his wife before running off looking all to happy.

Shikamaru was beginning to think this wasn’t a good idea. Hashirama reminded Shikamaru of Minato…and that hadn’t ended well for Neji.

“Is this the same Neji my sister killed herself because of?” Mito asked.

“Yes.” Shikamaru said.

She nodded her head, looking impassive, making Shikamaru narrow his eyes. “I there will be a conflict of interest that will keep you from helping my friend.”

“Not all Nara-san.” Mito said. “I have long forgiven this child for taking Minato from my sister. And with this new knowledge of him being addicted to sex, who am I to ever judge him.”

He felt his muscles relax and he nodded to her. She nodded back before walking off. With a sigh, he looked towards Neji’s room hoping things would get better here.

XXX

He felt dizzy, tired, and in pain all at the same time when he woke up. It was bright and his eyes slowly adjusted to the light before he noticed that he was not in his room.

A shock settled in, he jumped in his bed, remembering Kabuto fearing the worse when a hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to jump again. He turned his head to see a smiling man with long hair, putting down his coffee before pulling the chair he was sitting in closer. “Relax Neji. Everything is okay.”

He tried to open his mouth to speak but something was preventing him from opening his jaw. “You broke your jaw remember. You fell out a window?”

Fell…he didn’t remember that. He looked around taking in the hospital room that he was in as well as his body. His leg was broken and in a cast so was his arm…but that wasn’t new. When he tried to remember nothing came up. The last thing he could remember was getting his hair cut by Kabuto.

“Do you remember that?” The man said. “Falling out the window?”

Neji looked up at him and shook his head. He fell…was he pushed, or maybe so desperate to escape he jumped out the window.

He believed both were possible but he couldn’t remember which one was true.

“Well, I am here to talk to you. I’m the hospitals psychologist.”

Neji looked at him, meeting the man’s eyes. So this wasn’t his doctor. His eyes traveled to the man’s name bag before looking at his hand noticing the ring.

“Some people worried that you jumped in an attempt to kill yourself.”

Kill himself? He supposed that was possible, with the way it seemed to be going with Kabuto he was on his way to being beat to death. Jumping out the window was sounding like a more likely than ever before.

“I also heard that you have an addiction.”

Neji looked back at Hashirama. “Who told you this?” He asked through his clenched teeth.

“Nara-san.”

He froze and Hashirama noticed. “Shika…is here?”

“Yes.” Hashirama said. “Your friends and family members are here. I’m sure they can’t wait to see you.”

Why were they here? How did they find out?

“But do you want to see them?”

Did he want to see them? It was one thing about writing wanting to see them but actually see them.

The answer was taken from him when the door opened and he spotted Shikamaru.

“Nara-san.” Hashirama stood up. “I sked for a moment alone with Neji.”

“Yeah…I get that.” Shikamaru said. “I…wanted to speak to you thought…”

Neji couldn’t look at him and he wished he wasn’t attached to a heart monitor because it was going off loudly.

He yanked them off his chest ignoring Hashirama protest not to do that, blushing a little as it flat lined instead. Shikamaru turned it off and the room was filled with silence. Hashirama looked between the two before he stood up. “I’ll give you two a moment.”

He left, leaving Neji and Shikamaru alone together.

“I…got your letter.” Shikamaru said speaking first.

His letter. Neji looked up to Shikamaru who was holding one out. He took it with his good hand.

He looked away, not sure what to say but he couldn’t keep looking at him. He was thankful that Shikamaru hadn’t said anything more but as something wet hit his hand he was sure Shikamaru had just threw water at him.

He looked up ready to glare at the man only to see that Shikamaru hadn’t thrown anything at him and that water was pouring down his face from his own eyes; he was crying. Not from ecstasy, not from pain, but from emotion.

Tears of emotion? That…didn’t seem possible in his own idea. He put his hand over his eyes for a moment before slamming it on the tray in front of him before shoving it away, tossing everything on the floor.

“Neji…” Shikamaru said going over to try and calm him but Neji held up his hand stopping him. He glared at Shikamaru daring him to take another step towards him before looking away.

Shikamaru got the message putting Neji’s chart down. “I’ll ask a nurse to clean this up.”

He really didn’t care. If everything stayed on the ground he could careless, just as long as Shikamaru left. He couldn’t stand the thought of Shikamaru seeing him like that.

XXX

Shikamaru met the others back in the lobby, Hashirama was there speaking to them. “I didn’t get a lot out of him. He sadly doesn’t remember falling.” Hashirama asked.

Sasuke frowned. “If this guy held Neji captive, it won’t be an easy case.”

“I want to talk to him again, ask him if he’s ready to get better.”

“You can’t just admit him?” Naruto asked.

“If anyone forces him to go to rehab he won’t take it seriously. He need to go check himself in because he wants to get better.”

“Will he be going through withdrawal?” Hinata asked.

“Right now, I’m sur he will be able to put if off with his hand. But he will go through complete sobriety of pleasure and it will be rough.”

Hinata looked ready to cry again but Naruto rubbed his arms. “How bad can withdraw get? I mean it’s not like he’s taking drugs.”

“He’s still an addict.” Hashirama said. “And with any addiction, it takes a toll on the body. Withdraw is the body trying to get back to a balance state. And for him that state will be living without a constant stimulus he gets from having sex.”

“What can he expect?” Ino asked.

“Mood swings like irritability, anxiety, depression, aggression, anger. But also psychical things like sleeplessness, vomiting, sweating, and chills. I am more worried about depression setting in. How long as Neji been a sex addict?”

“For a long time.” Sasuke said. “He started having sex when he was nine...I mean…four.”

“Four?” Hinata asked shocked.

Sasuke looked at away and Shikamaru sighed. “It looks as if Neji…might have had a run in with Madara when he was younger.”

Hinata covered her mouth crying while Hashirama frowned.

“As horrible as that sounds, it seems to mean that it might just be an unfortunate coincidence and unlikely to be the reason he’s a sex addict.”

“Really?” Sasuke asked.

Hashirama nodded. “Though sexual addiction is a relatively new form of addiction being studied on, often times those who are sexual addiction because of trauma like sexual assault start reenacting the trauma in the form of compulsive sexuality in their adolescence or adulthood stage. But if you are telling me Neji starting having sex when he as nine…it sounds like with or without this…’man’ assaulting him, he would have become a sex addict anyway.” He sighed scratching his head. “His withdraw symptom might go from the extreme end of things. There is never a way to tell which way. We’ll watch him for a few days and then I would suggest a rehab.”

“There’s rehab for sex addicts.”

“There aren’t many. But I run an addiction rehab. It’s a dry house, no drugs, no alcohol, and no sex. After he gets past his worse withdraw symptoms it should get better. But for right now…I think he’s already slipping into depression.” He looked at all of them. “It’s good that he has a large support group, it’ll be better that way.”

When no one said anything he frowned. “Or…maybe not. I’ll come see him later, after I clear my schedule.”

“Thank you.” Shikamaru said.

“Not at all Doctor.” He nodded his head to Shikamaru before leaving.

“He hates us.” Ino said.

“He doesn’t.” Shikamaru said. “I have a letter from him…” He held it out, giving it to them to read. “He doesn’t care anymore. He forgave you…us…he wants to see us.”

Shikamaru hoped so at least. “Can we see him?” Ino asked.

“His father is with him now.”

“Hizashi…” Hinata said quietly. “He’s been worried sick about Neji for a while.”

“Hopefully he’ll break the news about Hiashi.” Naruto said.

“Hiashi?” Shikamaru asked. “What about him?”

“He’s dead…”

XXX

Neji didn’t think about his father very often to feel that he would feel so emotional to see him again. His father was going grey and he had crow’s feet. His eyes watering in dramatic fashion that Neji remembered his flamboyant attitude.

“I’m so sorry Neji.” Hizashi said, hanging his head as he began to cry. “I’m so sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything.”

“That’s the point.” Hizashi said. “I didn’t do anything. I didn’t do anything at all when Hiashi was…that bastard.”

Neji looked away, a little agitated. His father had been allowed in because he was family but he had interrupted him in getting himself off.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father fall, thinking that he might have collapsed he sat up as much as he could only to see that his father was on his knees, bowing to him. “I’m a horrible father.”

A horrible father. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening his eyes. “Yeah…you are…”

His father clenched his fist against the floor, his tears falling on the floor and if Neji could, he would have put his hand on his father’s shoulder or helped him up. “But I’m a horrible son.” A horrible person living in with a horrible past in horrible situations. He could practically feel the depression seeping in.

“Get out.” Neji said reaching his hand between his legs deciding that there was only one feeling that he wanted to feel right now. He didn’t wait for his father to leave before he started stroking himself, closing his eyes and imagining anything else right now, wondering if he could ask for no visitors including family.

XXX

_“Hatake-san! Hatake-san! It has been a long time since you stepped onto the shores of Japan, what brings you here?” One reporter asked putting the mice to Kakashi’s face as he collected his bag._

_“I heard a friend of mine was in the hospital, and I of course had to visit him. Maybe even beat some since into him because he stopped drawing.” Kakashi shook his head. “I think he needs talking to from a father figure.”_

“Good morning Neji.”

Neji looked away from the television, already in the process of changing the channel before he looked at Hashirama.

“Good morning.”

“You’re eating.” Hashirama said. “You haven’t had sex have you?”

Neji blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“Well clearly you aren’t going through withdraw so you must be getting off somehow? And if despite my best efforts of giving you the more…unseemly nurses to watch over you, you getting off somehow I would like to know how.”

Neji did find it weird that his nurses looked a little ugly compared to the beautiful nurses that he knew worked here, but he was beginning to see their talents the more he laid here. He had been here for two days using his hand to get himself off and it was beginning to not work as it usually did.

“I have hand.” Neji said.

“I see.”

“Are you offering?”

Hashirama looked at him for a moment before blushing. “Are you…saying that I’m appealing enough to get you off?”

Well Hashirama clearly wasn’t ugly and Neji would be lying if he hadn’t already pictured the man fucking him while he could barely move his body. His penis was already starting to react.

Hashirama giggled like a school girl, putting the clip board he had with him in front of his face. “I’m flattered Neji, but I am also married.”

Neji just hummed looking back at the television.

“Shikamaru told me that you didn’t go for married me. It’s because of Minato right?”

Neji didn’t react on the outside but it was taking all of his effort not to react. His boner was dying at the mention of the male though, which could be a plus or minus either way.

“I’m sure if he was still here he would be here trying to convince you instead of me.”

“Convince me of what?” Neji asked.

“To come to rehab.”

Hashirama turned off the television and held out a pamphlet to a rehab. Neji didn’t bother taking it, looking out the window instead.

“Neji, I want to ask you a serious question. How long do you plan to continue this lifestyle of yours? How long are you going to continue you this?”

What he was really asking was could he keep this up forever, something Neji had already feared and considered himself. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it.

“This is something you’ve thought about hasn’t it Neji.” Hashirama said. “You don’t think you can keep it up and I can understand that…the more you experiment sexual the more you push your limits, like many addicts do. But what happens when you are completely at your limit? What is the end goal then Neji? Death?”

Yes…

Neji looked blinked slowly before he continued to look of to the side. He didn’t want to think about this…he didn’t want to think about anything and his hand moved itself between his legs, trying to palm himself to life.

“I know it’s unpleasant to think about, but this is your life. You’re already thirty, what about when your forty, fifty, do you honestly see it getting any better?”

“Stop talking-“

“I’m not going to stop.” Hashirama said. “I only want to best for you.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“I don’t know you, but I’ve heard stories of you from your friends and family…Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru…Neji swallowed down the thought of him.

“He loves you, you know.”

“I know.” Neji mumbled.

“And how do you feel?”

Neji didn’t bother to answer looking at his cast. While he was under some of his…old friends signed their names. Shikamaru was one of them, right on the palm. He couldn’t imagine him doing it because he wanted but probably because he was pushed to do it.

He ran his fingers over the kanji before the pamphlet was slipped into his gasp.  “Just think about it Neji…See what sobriety is like and move on from there…”

Hashirama gave him a lopsided smile before leaving, turning on the television on his way out. When he was finally alone Neji moved the pamphlet out of his hand before he looked at Shikamaru’s hand. What sobriety was like…

What did getting sober mean for him…

Being with Shikamaru.

It came so quickly he could easily mistake it for being planned by some sort of magic. With a sigh he put his hands on his lap.

Was Shikamaru getting worth sober for?

Just like his last answer this one came just as quickly and just as easily.

Yes.

XXX

Hashirama was happy to hear the news that he was going to join rehab and he was moved that night into a private room at Hashirama’s rehab center and was on his way to full withdrawal.

Withdrawal was worse than he ever thought it would be. He had gone through it a few times here and there but never for this long. He thought his symptoms while going through withdrawal for those few hours was what withdrawal was like but in reality that was only the beginning and that was only the mild point. As hours ticked by it got worse.

He thought he was addicted to crack or meth or something worse than just being a sex addict. He was scratching so much he thought he was going to peel off his skin. He was scratching his skin raw and sometimes so hard he drew blood.

And that wasn’t the worse of it.

Since his leg was broken, he couldn’t get out of bed but didn’t mean he had too. When his body decided to evacuate on both ends he couldn’t make it to the bathroom it happened in his bed and he hated that more than anything else.

Nurses were always there to help him but at the beginning that wasn’t a good thing. He frequently tried to touch them, going as far as to molesting them if they got to close. It came to the point where they had to strap his good arm down, keeping him in bed.

He wasn’t sure what was worse, what his body was doing or what his mind was doing.

He was either angry or sad and nothing in between. It was either complete rage where he pulled at his straps and struggled to get out of the bonds holding him. It did nothing to help his broken body, especially when he tried to open his jaw.

When he was sad it wasn’t just feel blue, he was sure he was outright depressed in every sense of the word. He wanted to hurt himself, maybe even kill himself. He was completely disgusted with himself, everything about him. It was a good thing that his hair was shorter because he was ready to pull it out.

And being alone was not helping.

Bad dreams, lost in his own thoughts, he spent most of the time in his room in tears.

It felt like weeks when it was only two days

XXX

Waking up felt different. It suddenly felt clear as if the sun was out, despite the raining weather outside. He sat up slowly, his stomach completely empty and his body a little sore. He rubbed his eyes, feel tired despite waking up before there was a knock on the door and Hashirama and a nurse popped their head in.

The smile on Hashirama’s face grew as he spotted Neji sitting up and he skipped over with the nurse. “Welcome to the world of the living Neji-kun.” Hashirama said. “How are you feeling?”

“Hungry.” Neji said honestly.

“I bet! Why don’t we get you something quick before I take you on a tour!”

“Sure…” Neji nodded.

“Alright! Nurse!”

“Right away sir!” The nurse said saluting him before leaving. When she came back she had a wheel chair and Hashirama took off the straps holding Neji. “Shall we take a ride.”

The nurse and Hashirama helped him into the wheel chair and he settled in as Hashirama gave him a tour. “It sucks that it’s so cold and wet today. We could have gone outside.”

“There’s always tomorrow.” The nurse said.

“Yeah.” Hashirama said. “Besides there is much to see inside anyway.

Hashirama and the nurse pushed him all around the facility showing him the art room, the cafeteria, and many of the rooms that were used for group therapy and other things.

“And this is my office.” Hashirama said pushing Neji in the rest of the way, pushing Neji up to his desk before closing the door and happily sitting on the other side of the desk. “We’ll be having our one on one therapies here.”

Neji looked around the office. It was simple and nice, with a globe in the corner with small arrows pinned in it. “Are we in one of those sessions now?” Neji asked with clenched teeth.

Hashirama smiled. “Yes. This is your first day out and with your addiction, it’s best to start as soon as we can. There will be medication to start you on, as well as counseling.”

“Medication?”

Hashirama bit his lip. “Actually…with your jaw wired shut…we might need to skip that for the moment…I should call Tobirama about this…”

“Why do I need medication?”

“Nothing serious Neji.” Hashirama said. “But sexual addiction can actually be treated and maintained by some common Seroetoninergic or SSRI medications that often treat depression and anxiety can decrease the compulsive urges associated with sexual addiction. Prozac, Paxil, Zoloft, Celexa, Luvox, Lexapro…we’ll come to that at a later date till you can open your mouth. For the time being, tell me about Madara?”

Neji looked at him before looking away. “Can I go back to bed?”

“Neji, this isn’t how that works.”

“I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Then what would you like to talk about? Minato?”

Neji flinched, looking at him, narrowing his eyes. “Why are you mention these guys?”

“You spoke of them in your sleep.”

It was possible. He had bad dreams during withdrawal some involving Madara when he was younger and some with Minato…seeing the dead man and knowing that he had disappointing him and how he was the one who had ended up killing him.

He rubbed his lip, his fingers slipping past them and against his wired shut teeth. Hashirama wrote something down before sighing. “Why don’t we start with this? Why did you come to rehab? Why do you want to get better?”

Right away, Shikamaru came to his mind. The male, standing in his mind with his hands in his pocket before turning his head to look at Neji, giving him one of those loop sided smiles that melted Neji’s heart.

It was like a scene of some romantic anime.

“I want to be around my niece and nephew without worrying…about things…”

“What things?”

“Things…” Neji repeated.

“Like what?” Hashirama pushing him.

“Sex…things.” Neji finally said. “What if…they find out…”

That he’s a porn star. That he can’t control himself…that Shikadai looked too much like his father for both of their own good.

“You’re afraid that you might do something to them?”

Neji nodded a little.

“Do you know how many sex addicts are pedophiles?”

Neji narrowed his eyes. “I’m not a pedophile.”

“Defensive. I was just asking a question.”

“No.” He was getting annoyed at talking.

“Not many, actually a small number of them are and vice verses. Being a sex addict doesn’t out right mean you will be one.”

Neji looked at Hashirama before nodding his head. That was…a little relieving. Still, he wasn’t sure how much of a good idea it was for him.

“Does that make you a little happier to hear?”

“Yes.” Neji said nodding his head.

“Well, this is a great first step! I can’t wait to continue working with you! You must be hungry; why don’t we get you something to eat.”

XXX

Hashirama left him at the cafeteria, leaving him at a table after he stole Neji’s cupcake claiming he couldn’t eat it anyway, reassuring Neji that there was always a sort of soup in the menu so he wouldn’t have to worry about not getting something to eat.

Today it was Chicken noodle.

He used the straw from his water to drink the soup, sucking it in slowly and trying not to get a noodle stuck in it. It wasn’t the best but he was sure he could have had better.

“Well…hello.”

He looked up, continuing to suck on his soup when he noticed someone standing there. He almost chocked on his soup at the sight of the man. Or…what he could consider an older version of Lee.

Same eyebrows, same stupid bowel cut hair cut, and the seemingly large obsession with green as he was wearing a green track suit under a white lab coat, with large green buttons. “You must be the new patient Hashirama spoke up.”

Neji nodded, taking out the straw. “Yes…” He said looking up at the man who was smiling brightly, just like Lee. “Hyu-“

“Hyuuga Neji!” The man said taking his good hand and shaking it quickly. “Might Guy! I am one of the therapist here and more likely your group therapist possibly! It will be a great time!”

“Right…” Neji said.

“I hope to see you around here!” He winked at Neji, his teeth shining. It made Neji a little sick to think that someone like Lee was walking around here.

“But before I forget.” Guy said turning on his heel and leaning over Neji. “Let me introduce you to your buddy.”

“My buddy?” Neji asked.

“Everyone has an addiction buddy. Yours will be Gaara!” Guy was waving someone over and Neji looked at the bright red haired guy…boy.

He couldn’t be any more than seventeen or eighteen. He was thin, almost sickly and had a tattoo on his forehead, wearing a lot of eye make-up and dragging his feet as he came over. His clothes didn’t fit well and Neji wondered what he was here for.

“Gaara, this is Neji, your addiction buddy. Neji, this is Gaara.”

“Nice to meet you.” Gaara said almost silently.

“Uh, likewise.” Neji said nodding.

Guy clapped his hands on both of their shoulders. “I’ll let you two get to know each other! Have a youthful time together!?”

Neji watched him go before looking at Gaara. “Gaara…how old are you?”

“Sixteen…”

Sixteen. He was supposed to take advice from a sixteen-year-old. “Okay…what are you in for? I don’t think you can get addicted to weed.”

Well…he wasn’t totally sure but he was pretty sure that you couldn’t.

“Heroin.”

Whoa…that was a hard drug. He looked at Gaara with a frown but the male looked away, beginning to leave. “I don’t need your pity.”

He wasn’t trying to give it. “Hey.” He called out, trying to turn his chair away. “Can you take me to the art room?”

Gaara didn’t move for a moment before he came back, turning Neji around and pushing him out the café.

XXX

Rehab was an interesting experience. After a few weeks of being in here he picked up a routine of doing one on one therapy with Hashirama, group therapy with Guy, trying his best to get to know Gaara, and drawing. He was getting a lot of drawing done here and he was sure Nagato would be happy about it.

Group therapy was his least favorite thing. Guy made it awkward and weird as he went about the activities that he made them do. Starting with stupid ice breakers that he made them all do and ‘bonding’ with ‘addiction buddies’ at the end was the worse. It only made matters worse being the only sex addict in a group of addict who thought his problem was just a joke and Guy’s rule that everyone had to speak at least once in each session was awful.

If Guy wasn’t the one in charge it was Danzo, who was making his way to becoming his least favorite person here.

The man made him and a lot of others uncomfortable. Neji took noticed to Gaara freezing up every time he came close to him and Neji could understand. Danzo was a touchy guy, walking around the circle of addicts and touching people as they passed, rubbing shoulders to encourage people to speak up. Neji had half the mind to bring it up to Hashirama but the man was a little wasn’t totally ethical himself Neji felt…

“Neji, do you think I’m attractive, sexually?”

Hashirama had asked that question in their last session and Neji was still surprised by the question.

“Is this a trap?”

“No, it is an important question. We both know you won’t do anything because I am married, but I would still like to know what you thought of me?”

“Yes…I find you sexually attractive.”

Hashirama blushed again, as much as he did before. They had gone over this hadn’t they?

“Well.” Hashirama cleared his throat. “I want you to do something for me Neji.”

Another exercise Hashirama came up with to help him stop his sexual thoughts. While this was the longest he ever gone without having sex he frequently had to battle with himself not to touch his erection when he did find himself staring at the nurses too long or shivering when Danzo touched him.

Some of them helped, it was mostly just things to redirect his thoughts for something else but it was still difficult and he had told Hashirama that.

“I want you to close your eyes and think about me. Let your thoughts go, and just think about me. No holding back.”

“You want me…to think about you?”

Hashirama nodded. “Yes. Just think about me in any capability that you want and the moment you start to get turned on, I want you to raise your good hand to tell me.”

Neji nodded closing his eyes and picturing Hashirama. The man was very handsome. Tall, beautiful tan skin, his hair looked silky and Neji could imagine it draping past his shoulder as he leaned over him, like a curtain of hair, brushing against Neji’s naked heated skin as the man hovered between his legs. Taking him in a soft bed, thrusting into him.

He raised his hand, picturing himself gasping for air as Hashirama thrusted into him while he laid out on his desk, him having to hold on for dear life as Hashirama pounded into him only getting rougher and rougher as-

“Stop!”

Neji jumped, opening his eyes and looking at Hashirama with wide eyes. “Why are you yelling?”

“What’s your manga about?”

Neji blinked. “What?”

“You’re drawing a manga in the art room right? We have a right to look through your things, I’ve seen it, but it only looks like snippets. What is it about?”

Neji blinked. “I…I’m just drawing. It really isn’t…anything yet. What is this about?”

“It’s a method.” Hashirama said. “To stop thoughts like the one you were having when they are inappropriate. Saying ‘stop’ out loud like that can stop the thought quickly, but it also has to be paired with replacing the thought because just saying it doesn’t help. You also have to recreate another thought or replace it with one more…appropriate like drawing or your family, just stay away from anything sexual.”

“I have you yell stop?” Neji asked.

“At first yes, but after a while you can move on to saying it quietly to yourself then just mentally saying it. Saying it out loud help make it real and can be an easy way to stop the thoughts quickly.”

Neji nodded. “Okay…”

Hashirama smiled. “So, tell me about your day.”

XXX

“What’s going on?” Neji asked as he looked around the common area.

“Visitor day.” Gaara said.

Visitor day. He looked at how some of the nurses were greeting people and taking them over to their waiting family while others were putting up the finishing touches on the decoration.

“My sister was coming.” Gaara said.

“Well…that’s nice.” Neji said sitting down on a couch. He had gotten a cast that allowed him to walk around but it still hurt if he did too much. There was always a nurse standing by with a wheel chair if he ever wanted to go back there but he didn’t want to go back to that.

“Are you having visitors?” Gaara asked.

Neji smiled at the boy. He was happy that he was making conversation. Gaara always seemed a little aloof and a loner but they were getting closer. It was probably the forced bonding that Guy was making all the ‘buddies’ do but it was working.

“No.”

He had requested to have all his visitors be sent away, not wanting to talk to anyone or have anyone see him. He wanted to get better first…than work his way to seeing him. Hashirama didn’t like the idea, thinking that Neji would do better if his friends and family were here to support him, but he wasn’t going to push him.

“Here she is.”

Neji looked up as Gaara stood up as a nurse came over with a smile. “Gaara! Your sister is here!”

Temari.

If his mouth could, it would have dropped but instead his eyes widen a little instead. Temari slowed down at the sight of him as well, looking surprised before she crossed her arms. “Well…this is interesting.”

XXX

“Shikamaru didn’t tell you I was here?” Neji asked.

“Nah, he would spill your business like that.” Temari said waving him off.

It was late into the afternoon. After Temari had spent time with Gaara she dropped by to speak to Neji, despite Neji’s wishes.

He didn’t want to talk to her. He wanted to hit her if he could. She stole Shikamaru from him…why the hell would he want to see her again.

Hashirama was going to love hearing this.

“But not that I’m surprised you would be here.” Temari leaned back. “After Shikamaru got your letter, I pretty much knew it was going to be the beginning of the end per say.” She shrugged.

“That letter…was a mistake.”

“Oh?”

Neji nodded. “I didn’t…I’m not sure how it got to him.”

She waved him off. “Whatever, it’s about time you two got in touch anyway.”

He raised an eyebrow. Was she suggesting…a threesome.

“Stop.” Neji said.

“Stop what?” Temari asked

“No not you. Me.”

“Okay…stop you from doing what?”

“No, I’m telling myself to stop.” He sighed. “Never mind. Why are you saying this about your husband?”

“Husband? We haven’t been married for years.”

“Huh?”

Temari cocked her head to the side before shaking his head. “Did you guys even talk? Shikamaru and I were married for…not even a year or whatever I don’t remember.”

“Why?”

“Because he was fucking in love with you. I had no chance.”

He knew Shikamaru was in love with him…but he didn’t about his divorce.

“I’m glad you’re getting help Neji.” Temari said bring Neji back from his musing. “I clearly was not the person he wanted, even if I was carrying his child…as far as I can tell, he’s always been in loved with you. It’s about time you’ve realized the same.”

“N-no I’m not…”

She looked at him before rolling her eyes. “Right, right. I guess just because you’re in rehab doesn’t mean you’re smart.”

He opened his mouth to protest but Temari grabbed her purse and stood. “I have to go pick up Shikadai, but I’ll tell Shikamaru you look good. How long has it been since you’ve had sex?”

“Uh…almost a month.”

She nodded. “Keep up the good work Hyuuga, I know one person who will be happy to know you’re doing better.”

She winked at him before laughing at his surprised face. She patted his shoulder. “Why do you look so shocked? Did you think I would be like those jealous ex-wives!? I know when I’ve lost and can take it like a man!”

“Uh…okay.”

She laughed before crossing her arms. “Seriously, get better Neji. We’re all rooting for you.”

“Thanks.”

She smiled before waving goodbye. “Watch my brother for me.” And with a wink she left. Neji continued to sit there.

“Who was that?”

The sudden appearance of Hashirama scared him that he jumped. “Why are you stalking me?”

“I wasn’t stalking, I just happened to be walking by.” Hashirama shrugged before leaning closer. “She’s Gaara’s sister. Do you know here?”

“She’s…Shikamaru’s…ex-wife.”

“Oh? How did that go?”

“Fine…she divorced him because…he was in love…with me…”

“Whoa…drama filled. It’s like a soap opera.”

Neji gave him a look before shaking his head. “It’s not that…dramatic.”

“Shikamaru was here.”

Neji looked at him. “What?”

“He was here.”

“W-why?”

Hashirama shrugged. “Well he always comes. Every day at lunch.”

“Why?”

“He wants to see you.”  Hashirama said. “That should be clear by now. He loves you.”

Neji looked away before Hashirama grabbed his arm, making Neji look in his direction. “What are you afraid of?”

“What?”

“I don’t think anyone just had someone waiting around for them. You have Shikamaru, who sounds like he has been waiting for you for a long time. So what’s holding you back?”

He couldn’t say. He couldn’t blame it on Madara, they had already gone over that and Hashirama explained that it wasn’t affecting Neji like it should bout something was.

“Have you ever told some you loved them?”

He was fishing for something. He wanted to talk about something. “I don’t know.”

“Okay.” Hashirama said standing up before clapping his hand on Neji’s shoulder. “We’ll get there.”

XXX

“Are you ready for this?” Hashirama asked.

Neji nodded. “Yes. I can’t wait to get them off.”

“I’m sure.” Hashirama said smiling.

He was just as excited as Neji was it seemed. Today he was finally getting his wire off. He was into his fourth month and things were going well. Hashirama informed him he was getting better at stopping the thoughts from forming but getting his wire taken off would be a big change.

“But there is a reason I’m here.”

Neji was sure there was. He thought it was odd when Hashirama said that he was going to accompany him to the dentist but he was sure that it had to do with something.

“Neji, this is a big step for you. After this you can begin your medication.”

“Have you picked one yet?” Neji asked.

“It’s not about picking one and it’s really about testing which one will be the right fit. All have side effects and it’s going to be about which side effect you are willing to live with. But never the less. This is a test.”

“A test on what?”

“You have an oral fixation don’t you think?”

He didn’t need to think about it, he knew it. He slept with his dentist on many occasions. The thought of having his mouth kept open for someone made his mouth water. It was happening now and he was starting to get turned on.

“The medication will help you physically not respond to arousing stimulus but it is also about your mental state. If you can’t stop the thoughts from forming in your head than there really isn’t a reason for any of this.”

Neji nodded. “Right…”

“Hyuuga-san. We’re ready for you.”

Hashirama clapped his hand on Neji’s shoulder. “So, keep those thoughts in order and we’ll move on.”

Neji nodded, figuring that this was easier said than done. His body was already shivering and react at the thought of his dentist using his mouth whichever way he wanted. This was going to be tough.

“This won’t take long. We’re just going to clip the wires. It shouldn’t be too badly.”

Neji nodded. “Okay.

“Just lean back and let me do all the work.”

Hashirama did this on purpose. His dentist was hot, with probably the most beautiful eyes Neji had ever seen. He swallowed, waiting for the dentist to prepare himself before the seat was beginning to be put back. “Okay, after we take out the wire, you will have to return in two weeks to remove the bars, but after the wires are removed we will be doing jaw stretching to get you use to opening it. It will probably be a little stiff okay?”

Neji nodded, letting the man go do his work.

As soon as a finger slipped past his lip to give the dentist more room to look at his teeth he shivered hard, letting out a shuddered breath.

A memory flashed before his eyes. Him pulling back his lips of his open mouth to give enough room for the semen heading his way. He couldn’t remember who it was with at the time but he remembered getting a facial.

He closed his eyes trying not think about that as the wires were cut. He wasn’t worried about testing out his jaw. He could think of man times as he asked to have his mouth opened in a sexual manner. He forced himself to think of anything else, anything besides things going in his mouth.

I love you.

Shikamaru…he could hear Shikamaru saying those words to him and let himself enjoy the idea of him. Just thinking of the Nara calmed his body and as he pictured the younger male he saw him drinking coffee in the sun light, taking a nap with his arm over his eyes, the look he got when he was really thinking about moves at shogi. Shikamaru was a great distraction, and before he knew it, he was done his visit completely, going through the motions of what the dentist asked without even knowing that it was happening.

XXX

Getting his wires taken off was one of the best thing that had happened to him. He could finally eat solid foods and it was amazing to sink his teeth into a cheese burger and fries, a chocolate milkshake, and a rich chocolate cake.

It was an added plus that he had decided to give up on being a porn star and could finally stop dieting to keep himself trim.

The down sound was that he was starting to get medication. It was rough.

Lexapro made him completely impotent, something he and Hashirama wanted to avoided because he wasn’t give up sex forever just dying down his sexual desires.

Zoloft made his chest feel weird and he thought it made his sexual desire decrease enough he had headaches and got confused easily.

Celexa made him forgetful and his vision blurred with or without his glasses. He gained the most weight on this one and got a fever a few times.

Luzox made him sweaty, and his muscles were in constant pain sometimes and didn’t really help with his sexual desires.

Prozac gave him rashes and made him restless.

Paxil gave him mild headaches but made him nervous about many things and he was drowse for the most part.

In the end it was about which side effect he could live with and he picked Paxil. He could be okay with feeling sleepy sometimes if it helped in the long run. But there was one more thing to do.

“I…have feelings…for Shikamaru.” Neji said.

Hashirama looked excited. “What kind of feelings?”

He looked at Neji expectedly and the younger male had to look away. He knew what he wanted to say but the words didn’t form in his mouth. He couldn’t even think about the words and he frowned. “Sorry…”

“No need to say sorry.” Hashirama said. “Take your time.”

“I can’t take my time.” Neji said with a sigh. “What is the point of this? How does this have to do with anything about sex?”

“Sex and love go hand and hand.” Hashirama said. “And our goal here Neji is to get you to the level where you can have a normal relationship. A normal sex like, and sleeping around isn’t really normal.”

Neji nodded. “Okay…”

“When you think of Shikamaru, you no longer get aroused, but you do feel something right?”

“Sick, nauseous, I want to cut out my heart-“

“Okay, okay. I’ve…never heard it that way. Have you ever told anyone that you love them?”

“No.”

Hashirama plucked him in the forehead. He did that when Neji was lying and it annoyed Neji every time. He growled to himself sitting back. “I tried twice.”

“And what happened?” Hashirama asked.

The first time, his uncle hit him, pretty much forced him for the first time in a hallway, chocked for the first time, and then thrown into a boarding school. “I realized how stupid I was.”

“And the second time?”

The second time he tried, the man was killed in front of him. “I lost something.”

Hashirama gave him a sad look before taking a deep breath. “It sounds like it has been a bad time. And it seems to keep from those things form happening again, you keep yourself from saying it.”

“I don’t keep myself from saying it.” Neji mumbled. “I don’t want to say it.”

“Can I ask who these two you told were?”

Neji took a deep breath before frowning. “My…uncle…and Minato.”

“Your uncle, the first man you had consensual sex with?”

“Yes…”

“And Minato…that was an unfortunate result to being in love.”

“I know that…”

“And I want you to know that-“

“It wasn’t my fault?” Neji asked. “Yes, I’ve heard that before. But who was the ‘other woman’ in that relationship.”

“Minato and Kushina were high school sweet hearts but they were already falling apart after Minato and Kakashi were cheated.”

“They would have gotten a divorce but because of me? She killed him! Trying to kill me probably.”

“You don’t know that-“

“It doesn’t make since that anyone would kill him! He was nice! He cared for me when he didn’t even know me.” He was starting to tear up. “And…and I got him…”

He covered his eyes but Hashirama stood up, rubbing his back before he leaned his head against Neji’s. “It isn’t your fault.”

“It-“

“Shhh, it isn’t.” Hashirama said holding him closer. “Minato would want you to live a happy life, not hang over his death.”

“But it’s my fault…”

“Forgive yourself.” Hashirama said. He rubbed his head.

“I can’t…”

“That’s okay.” Hashirama said. “It takes some times to forgive yourself…but you aren’t alone. You have me, and Shikamaru will do anything.”

“I can’t even tell you how I feel about him.”

“And he still loves you.”

Neji looked up at Hashirama. Shikamaru…Shikamaru loved him. “Is that…enough?”

“It has to be for the time being. Until you forgive yourself and can speak your mind to Shikamaru.”

“Right…”

“So…tell me how you feel about Shikamaru…”

Shikamaru. How did he feel about Shikamaru?

“I…want to always in his presence.”

Hashirama blinked, before chuckling. “Close enough. You’re getting there. Let’s keep working.”

XXX

Something about being in Danzo’s office made Neji uneasy. He crossed his legs, his thumb coming to his mouth without thinking. Hashirama and him were still trying to break this habit but he still did it when he got to nervous. And Danzo wasn’t helping.

The drugs were helping him control his sexual desire. When Danzo came around during group to touch him, it didn’t seem as pleasing as it had been before. He found it uncomfortable to be touched by him and a little more annoying than usual.

Many things started to seem different for him. He stopped looking too much at the nurses and focused more on his art. He was a little excited, Hashirama said that he could leave soon so he was spending more time preparing a new manga. Five months of rehab and he could not imagine that he had felt better. And with Christmas closing in, everyone was a little excited around here. Danzo had been having private meetings with everyone in his group.

“Neji. I’m going to talk to Hashirama about extending your time here.”

Neji blinked, taking his thumb out of his mouth. “What? Why?” Neji asked. “I’m doing everything by the book.”

“I don’t think you are making enough progress in group.” Danzo said standing up and moving to sit on the other end of the table, leaning against it.

Impossible, he made sure he was the first to speak at both Danzo’s and Guy’s meeting. “I’m doing everything…” He mumbled more to himself bring his thumb to his mouth again. He could feel himself getting a little nervous. He was ready to go home; he was ready to see his family…Shikamaru.

His hand was pulled away from his mouth as Danzo looked down at him. “You have yet to get over your oral fixation I see.” Danzo said bring his hand to Neji’s mouth and running his thumb over Neji’s lips. A bad feeling collected in Neji’s stomach, a feeling that he knew well.

“Always want something in your mouth.” Danzo said pressing his thumb against his lips till they gave way and his thumb slipping into Neji’s mouth. “You need something in here don’t you.”

Neji wanted to ask what Danzo was doing but as the large thumb rubbed against his tongue, and he could taste Danzo he was getting hot and without meaning too he wrapped his lips around Danzo’s thumb, letting him thrust his thumb slowly in and out of him.

“Neji, if you are good to me, I’ll be good to you.”

Neji looked up at Danzo before swallowing, opening his mouth a little as Danzo prompt him. “I can do so much with this pretty mouth of yours.”

He didn’t want that…but he did want it. “I…I have to go.” He stood up, shaking a little before heading to the door only for Danzo grabbed his hand pulling him back towards him, bring his hand towards Danzo’s penis that he pulled out.

“I-“

“Shhh.” Danzo said pressing his finger to his lips stopping him from speaking as Danzo stood up straight. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Danzo pushed him back down to his chair. “You know what you’re doing Neji.”

As Danzo moved forward Neji’s mouth twitched. He was swallowing, his mouth slowly opening for a moment before he closed it. “No…I don’t-“

Before he could finish, Danzo slipped into his mouth.

Not good. This was not good. He moved to pull himself away but Danzo held his head, thrusting into his mouth. He brought his hands up to Danzo’s hips, trying to push away but the male held his head steady, thrusting into Neji’s mouth quickly and forcefully.

He gagged, pushing away for a moment before his head was held down again, Danzo fully into his throat chocking him.

Danzo groaned over him, before finally Neji was able to push himself away. He coughed, gasping for air as he rubbed at his mouth.

“A little rusty I see.” Danzo said. “I should have done this sooner.”

He lifted Neji up, bending him over his desk before pulling down his pants as best he could with Neji’s leg cast.

“I’ve had my eye on you the moment you stepped in this place.” Danzo said. “You shaking your ass around, begging for it.”

“I wasn’t.” Neji said breathing hard and trying to push himself up but Danzo held him down, grabbing his arm still in his cast and he cried out in pain.

“I’m sure you will be able to take this.”

How could this be happening? His heart was racing and he was starting to breath hard. His grip on the desk as Danzo began to push into him.

That wasn’t the right word.

Danzo began to force himself in and Neji’s body reacted in a way it never had before. Instead of relaxing in a knowing intrusion, his body didn’t relax. It tightened up, trying to stop Danzo from entering him, but Danzo didn’t stop and it hurt as the older male continued to enter him.

He couldn’t keep his voice quiet and he struggled to breath as Danzo slowly forced his way inside of him. It never hurt this much before and tears filled his eyes as Danzo began to lightly thrust in and out of him. He gripped onto his desk tightly, holding on as best he could.

It hurt and he cried out in pain begging for him to stop before the older male put his hand over his mouth thrusting deep into Neji as he leaned over him.

“What did you expect Neji? You were born for this. There is no need to fix it, enjoy your natural talents.”

His natural talents. Tears fell from his eyes as he closed his eyes willing, begging this to end. He opened his eyes through the tears, looking at the clock on Danzo’s wall, watching as the hand move painfully slow. Danzo let go of his hand, instead grabbing Neji’s torso, and rubbing against his skin. His hands were rough. He was going to be sick and dread ran over him as he noticed that only a minute had passed.

XXX

“I think you will do fine in your continued time here.” Danzo said. “You have my approval.”

Neji barely heard him as he left to head to his room. He felt dirty, and while he walked by everyone, people looked at him and it made him feel more dirty. Did they know…did they know what had just happened. He wrapped his arms around him, feeling a little sick and hurrying to his room. He was going to have a panic attack. He had to go to his room. He shut the door to his room he felt as if his legs would collapse under him. He needed a shower…or maybe to bath in bleach…to drink bleach. But that would kill him. Maybe…that was what he needed. To…die.

It would save his family…family. What family? Hinata had moved on to make her own family. His father pitied him and his youngest cousin…he didn’t really know her. No one cared for him…and Shikamaru had his own family…he didn’t need him around. No one…needed him around. He was only good for one thing.

“Are you okay?”

He looked up at Gaara, knocking into his room.

“I’m okay.” Neji lied. “I’m just…going to go for a walk.” Neji said standing up.

“Curfew is in an hour.”

“I’ll be back.” Neji mumbled leaving without another word.

Gaara followed his eyes, he noted that he was limping. “Are you…hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Neji said as he continued on his way.

XXX

Hashirama could tell something was wrong. Just a week ago, Neji had seemed to be going great suddenly it seemed like he was not doing as great as he could…as he should. He was distant, and after talking to both Danzo and Guy they said they would talk to him but it didn’t seem to work. Some of the nurses were getting concerned as he was flirting with the newest one. The girl saw him every day, since she was in charge of the medicine room.

Things were going so well…what had happened.

“Hashirama.”

Hashirama looked up from the nurse’s station and looked at Shikamaru. “Shikamaru, it’s good to see you. Is that a present from Neji?”

“Yeah…” Shikamaru said. “I have more in the car from the others…but that’s rather troublesome to bring them all. And a little unfair for him to get so much.”

Hashirama smiled. “I think this is what Neji’s needs. He hasn’t been doing so well…”

“Oh?”

“I’m not sure. Something just doesn’t seem to be…” He trailed off as he watched the medicine room open and the nurse came out, adjusting her skirt.

He hair was frizzled and he was sure a few of her buttons on her blouse were missed buttoned.  “Nina.”

The girl flinched, looking up before hurrying over. “Y-yes Hashirama?”

“What were you doing in there?”

“W-what?” She asked nervously.

Hashirama frowned, looking down at her. “What were you doing in there?”

“N-nothing.”

“Did you just have sex?” Hashirama asked.

She blushed, looking down, tearing up a little before she looked up at him. “I-It was his idea! He was flirting with me!”

“Who?” Hashirama asked.

“H-Hyuuga Neji! He wanted to have sex in the medicine room! And he…he was just so nice that I-“

“You had sex with Neji?!” Shikamaru asked. “He’s a sex addict!”

“Yeah…yeah I know but he seemed really-“

Behind them, falling out of the medicine room was Neji, foaming at the mouth and shaking violently.

“Neji!” Shikamaru and Hashirama ran over to him.

“Nurse!” Hashirama snapped.

Shikamaru looked past him into the medicine room where a few bottles of pills were opened, some of the pills were spilled on the floor. “He overdosed.”

“Damn it Neji, what did you do?” Hashirama asked turning Neji over to the side as he went through his seizure before the nurse came and with Shikamaru’s help they went about getting him to vomit as the nurse called the ambulance.

XXX

“Neji, what happened?” Hashirama asked.

Neji continued to look at nothing as Hashirama sat beside him. “Tell me what happened? You were doing so well.”

Clearly he wasn’t. But more importantly he seemed rather lucky when it came to life or death situations.

“Why did you try to kill yourself?”

“I’m not getting better.” Neji said.

“Neji, you are-“

“No. I’m not.” Neji said. “The best I’ve gotten is sucking my thumb like a fucking baby or, or, trying to think about any fucking thing else besides fucking every person in this place, and the moment he touches me I crumble and I can’t control myself because I will never control myself!”

“Wait, wait, who touched you?” Hashirama asked.

Neji closed his eyes, before looking at Hashirama. “Danzo…touched me.” Neji said beginning to say. “And I wanted it…but I didn’t…want it…”

“Did you say no?”

“I never say no.” Neji said. “It doesn’t matter if I want to or not…its always yes. This is…what I’m made for…”

Hashirama frowned before noticing Shikamaru at the door. He stood up. “Get some sleep.”

“D-Don’t tell Shikamaru.”

Hashirama froze before nodding walking out.

“How is he?” Shikamaru asked.

“It might just be the withdrawal, but he’s very depressed. If this suicide attempt wasn’t a clear sign of that.”

“Why did he do it? Did he tell you? Shikamaru asked.

Hashirama frowned. “We have an ethical issue with our counselor, but he doesn’t want you to know the details of what happened.”

Shikamaru frowned, looking at Neji through the window before looking at Hashirama. “What do I do?”

“Be there for him.” Hashirama said. “I have to go take care of a problem.” He sighed, backing away. “Be there for him.” He repeated before turning to leave.

Shikamaru watched him go, putting his hands in the pocket of his scrubs before he sighed, opening the door and walking in.

Neji was facing way from him, laying on his side with his back to the door and Shikamaru turned off the lights. He knew Neji wasn’t asleep but he knew what he wanted, what he needed. He took off his shoes clearing his throat to make sure his presence was clearly known before he pulled at the covers trying to get Neji from off of it.

Slowly, Neji sat himself up to move out of the way for the covers to be pulled back and over him as Shikamaru slipped in behind him.

Neji was stiff at first before he slowly relax, even moving closer to Shikamaru who met him half way, putting his arm around Neji and holding him in his arm. A perfect fit…almost too perfect.

“I don’t like your hair short.” Shikamaru said.

“I don’t either.” Neji mumbled sniffing and Shikamaru held him closer.

“It’ll grow back. Everything gets better with time.”

A sob escaped Neji and by the trembling, Shikamaru could tell he was struggling to keep it in and Shikamaru held him tighter. Neji turned around, hiding his face in Shikamaru’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and Shikamaru did the same.

“Everyone stumbles.” Shikamaru said. “But I’ll be here to help you Neji. I’ll be here…for you.”

“D-Don’t.” Neji said. “Leave me…let me di-“

“Never.” Shikamaru said leaning his head down against Neji’s, nuzzling him softly. Shikamaru held him tighter, and Neji began to pull away but Shikamaru didn’t let go.

“S-Stop…”

“I won’t let you go Neji. I won’t let you die!” Shikamaru closed his eyes, tears spilling from his eyes. “Neji…don’t die.”

Neji cried against his chest, shaking his head but Shikamaru held him tighter. “I need you…” Shikamaru said. “I need you in my life…so don’t leave me.”

“S-Shika…”

“I can’t breathe without you. Without you…I’m lost.”

Neji opened his eyes, they were glossy with tears and Shikamaru leaned his forehead against Neji’s. They stared at each other before Shikamaru grabbed Neji’s hands, interlacing his fingers with his own. “Don’t leave me Neji.”

Neji continued to look at Shikamaru, tears falling from his eyes. Shikamaru…wanted him to stay. He had once begged Shikamaru not to leave him…but now, it was the other way around. Shikamaru didn’t want him to leave. Shikamaru…wanted him by his side.

“I…I…” He was shaking and he closed his eyes. Why was this so hard? “S-Shikamaru…I…I…I want to stay with you.” Neji getting out. Though that wasn’t what he wanted to say. Why could he just say those three words? Because that’s how he felt…right? He-

“I want to be with you too.” Shikamaru said. “Because I love you.”

Neji opened his mouth, wanting to say something but nothing came out. Instead of pushing him away like Neji would expect, Shikamaru held him tighter. “And I’ll always love you…no matter what Neji. I’m here for you.”

Shikamaru smirked before leaning down a little and slowly, pressing a kiss against Neji’s lips. Neji kissed him back. It was soft and they held it for a moment before pulling away.

“I…I only want you to see me naked…t-too.”

That…wasn’t the ring thig to say and he looked down, hiding his blush in Shikamaru’s chest.

“I’m not sure what that’s supposed to mean, but, I love you all the same.”

Neji smiled a little, rubbing at his eyes before he looked at Shikamaru. “Do…you think I’ll be okay…”

“I know you will. And I’ll be here to help you all over again.”

Neji looked at him before he kissed him again, Shikamaru holding him closer as he kissed back.


	16. Tell me you Love me

Something felt…different about all of this.

He looked up at the changing leaves, one of them falling slowly towards him, landing on his forehead. Blinking he picked it up, looking at the bright red leaf before he suddenly heard running. He turned around just in time to be picked up in a tight big hug.

“Neji! We’re you leaving without saying goodbye!?”

“Gai…let me go.” Neji growled trying to get out of the therapist arms before the older male began to swing him around.

“The day as finally come! You’re leaving us! Don’t leave us!”

“How can you ask him to do that?” Hashirama asked coming out as Gai tightened his hold. “Gai…too tight.”

The bigger man finally let go and Neji stumbled, pushing his hair out of his face. It was back to his original length though he noticed that there was some grey, a small streak that was in his bangs. “It doesn’t look so bad.” Hashirama pointed out, coming over and gather the streak in his hand. “It’s just stress…it’s been a stressful year.”

“I know.” Neji said pushing the hair back behind his ear.

Hashirama smiled at him. “But you’ve made it Neji.” He pulled Neji into a hug.

Neji hesitated before wrapping his arms around Hashirama as well. “Thank you.”

“If you need anything, please give me a call. If you ever need a talk I’m willing to listen.”

“I have your number.” Neji said nodding.

“How are you getting home?” Gai asked. “Do you need a ride? I will happily give my favorite youthful patient a ride if need be!”

“No, I don’t need a ride.” Neji said giving Gai an annoyed look before blushing a little and clearing his throat. “S-Shikamaru…is…coming?”

“Ohh…” Gai and Hashirama said at the same time giving each other a knowing look.

Neji blushed harder. “It’s not like that.”

“But it can be.” Hashirama said with a smile.

Neji looked at Hashirama before he coughed, rubbing his arm. It could be if he wanted it too. That was what he worked for anyway. To…have a normal sexual relationship…to have a relationship at all. He wanted to have a relationship…to not sleep around with anyone that wagged their ass at him. He wanted to be with-

“Neji.”

He turned his head, looking at Shikamaru coming out of his car. Neji nodded his head before he turned back to Gai and Hashirama and bowed to them. “Thank you…for everything.”

Gai started to cry (bawl was more like it) and Hashirama waved. Neji head to Shikamaru who was waiting for him.

“Hi.” Shikamaru said.

“Hey…” Neji said with a small smile.

“So…nice grey.”

Neji huffed looking away. “Shut up. I’ll just dye it if need be. And if I’m correct, isn’t someone turning thirty tomorrow.”

“Yes, old man, I am.”

“Just get in the car.” Neji moved to get in but Shikamaru put his arms around him, hugging him.

“It’s good to see you outside.”

Neji blushed in his arms, just feeling Gai and Hashirama’s eyes on them, giggling and acting like children. He hesitated for a moment, wanting to put his arms around Shikamaru as well but Shikamaru moved away. “Let’s go.”

“Uh, yeah.” Neji said with a nod, getting into the car.

The drive was quiet, Neji wasn’t sure what to say but he let Shikamaru drive. When there were red lights Neji couldn’t help but look at Shikamaru but when the younger male moved to look at him Neji had to look away.

It was awkward and he wanted to get out as soon as he could.

“Put these on.”

He looked up, realizing that he had zoned out during the ride and spotted Shikamaru putting a suit in his lap. “Huh?”

He looked around, noticing that they were in a graveyard. “Why are we here?”

“I’m going to kill you.”

Neji turned his head so quickly to look at Shikamaru that he was afraid he was going to break his neck. But he caught the look on Shikamaru’s face who was smiling.

“That’s not funny.”

“Why would I kill you?” Shikamaru asked.

“I don’t know….why are we at a grave yard?”

“A funeral.”

Neji blinked. “Huh?”

“I’ll give you some privacy.” He got out of the car and Neji blinked watching as he meet up with Choji and Ino who were also dressed in black.

Who had died?

XXX

He got dressed quickly, putting his hair in a ponytail behind his back happy to have it back at it’s original length. He followed Shikamaru to a grave site where he saw a large group of people. Deidara was actually crying on a coffin, sprawled out in tears while Hidan stood behind him, a handkerchief to his face, crying a little.

Neji looked around counting his friends, his father and younger cousin, the workers of Akatsuki tattoo parlor. “Uh…who died?”

“Shh.” Shikamaru said putting his finger to his lips. “It’s about to start.”

Shino cleared his throat. “We are all gathered here today to say goodbye to a dear friend of ours. Some of us knew him very well, while others did not have the chance to meet him, he was someone who was there and will not be missed.”

Not be missed?

Neji blinked, looking around. “I’m confused who is-“

“Shh!” Ino said.

Neji rolled his eyes as Sasuke went up. “He was an interesting friend. Whenever I needed him, he was there, willing to do…anything I wanted. I’m sorry to say Sakura but…I will miss his blow jobs.”

“Why did this have to happen!?” Hidan asked. “I wasn’t ready to let him go! That tight ass of his! I’ll never get a taste of it again!”

“He was so amazing! Why did slutty Neji have to go?!” Deidara cried.

“Wait what?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. “Naruto’s idea.”

“I saw it in a movie.” Naruto said. “This guy wanted to have a funeral for his old self, so he gathered all his friends and they said goodbye to the old him, a final you know…goodbye to the past and a hello to the future.”

“Oh?”

“You’re supposed to go last.” Naruto asid.

Neji nodded before waving his hand. “Continue then…I guess.”

He stood in the back, letting everyone say there goodbye to the old him. Beside Hidan and Deidara, everyone commented on how they would miss the fun but were glad that this Neji was gone.

“What are you going to say?” Neji asked quietly to Shikamaru.

“You know, the usual.” Shikamaru shrugged. “Tight ass, nice mouth, kind of slutty but hey, that’s what people loved right.”

Neji rolled his eyes, rubbing his arm. He was standing pretty close to Shikamaru but couldn’t bring himself to move. He wanted to be close to Shikamaru.

“Afterwards, you wanna go get something to eat?” Shikamaru asked.

“Oh sure.” Neji said. “Is there also a reception after this?”

“Uh…no. They might want to go get drinks…but I’m asking you out on a date.”

Date. Date. Date?!

“Wha-“

“I’m not going to beat around the bush about this Neji. I love you. And I want to be with you.”

“B-but I c-can’t…s-ssay-“

“You don’t need too.” Shikamaru said shaking his head. “All you need to say is yes.”

He couldn’t trust his mouth to say that so instead he just nodded. Shikamaru chuckled looking away. “Troublesome.”

Neji’s mind was going blank. He was going on a date. And not just any date, his first date. His first real date. And not just with anyone. But with Nara Shikamaru. His best friend, his confidant, his…first l-

He shook his head putting his hands on his head. He was going to faint, or maybe die. He was going on a date with Shikamaru after this! He was going on his first date.

“Neji?”

He looked up, blinking as they all looked at him. He supposed it was his turn. He cleared his throat, going up and went towards the coffin. He put his hand on it, wondering what was actually inside of it before he turned to look at the crowd.

“I…would lie if I said that it wasn’t fun being…with him. But sometimes it’s best to cut off people…especially those who don’t know when to stop.”

He closed his eyes before removing his hand from the coffin. “A moment of silence for our…old friend.”

They stood in silence for a moment, their heads bowed but Neji looked up, looking at Shikamaru. The male had his head down as well and his hands were interlaced with themselves. After a moment he opened his eyes and looked up, meeting Neji’s eyes.

They held each other’s gaze before Neji looked away while everyone looked up as well. The coffin was lowered and Neji allowed everyone to add dirt before leaving, going past Neji to say a first hello and congratulate him on his recovery.

“That was a little more depressing than I thought it was going to be.” Naruto said honestly, scratching his head.

“Where are the kids?” Neji asked as Hinata approached.

“With Temari.” Hinata said. “We were going to pick them up and then head home…would you like to come?”

“Uh…I…I uh…” He was suddenly so nervous and taking in his cousin’s old habit began to play with his fingers till he realized how unlike him it was. Shaking his head, he opened his mouth to speak but an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“I’ll take him home.” Shikamaru said.

He as steaming, his face so red that he was sure that was why Naruto was smirking so hard. He covered his face with his hands willing it to go away as Naruto patted him on the shoulder before leaving with Hinata. “You be safe you two.” Naruto said.

“We’re not children.” Neji snapped watching Naruto go as well as Ino, Choji, Sai, and Karui headed towards them.

“Don’t remind me.” Ino said sighing before shaking her head before smiling. “Ready to go!?”

Neji blinked. “Go where?”

“It’s a triple date.” Choji said putting his arm around her wife, pulling her close. “If you don’t mind.”

“A…triple date?”

“They are supposed to be a great first date option, to get to know your partner.” Sai said. “It relieves the awkwardness of getting to know someone for the first time.”

“Remember Neji.” Ino said putting her hands on her hips and leaned towards him. “My first date with Shikamaru, you were there with Sakura.”

“Yes.” Neji said nodding. “I remember.”

That day was hard to forget…for reasons he willed himself not to remember. “So it’ll be us six? What are we doing?”

Ino smiled. “Karaoke!”

“Karaoke?”

XXX

He was surprised that karaoke was actually what they were doing. Especially since they were all in their early thirties and everyone else around them was teenagers or early twenty year olds. He thought it was a little awkward since one of them could sing, except for Karui who had an amazing set of pipes, but Ino and Sai assured him that this was a common date thing to do.

Neji licked his lips, sipping at his beer. It had been so long since he had alcohol and he was enjoying the warm feeling in his belly. He was already in his fifth beer and it was only because he was nervous. Shikamaru was sitting next to him, smoking and drinking while he watched Ino and Choji do a duet singing loudly off key.

“Are you going up?” Neji asked as steadily as he could.

“No, I’m not one for embarrassing myself.” Shikamaru said taking a drag.

“Then w-why come.” He put down his beer instead reaching for water, Shikamaru pushing it closer for him. They both knew he was drinking a little too much.

“I thought you should experience it. It is your first date after all.”

Neji blushed on his already flushed face. First date…first date…He swallowed down his water quickly before picking up his beer drinking it down just as fast before holding up his hand. “I want to go next!”

It’ll be his first time up and all those who were just as drunk as he (Choji, Ino, and Karui) cheered, encouraging him up. He stumbled over, picking a song from a popular anime them song and began to sing, even going as far as to mimicking the moves portrayed during the song.

SAY ippai kagayaku

Kagayaku hoshi ni nare

Unmei no DOA akeyou

Ima mirai dake miagete

He chose to ignore Shikamaru looking away, covering his mouth to hide his smile while Ino went as far as to pull out his phone, which Sai took, holding it up to record for her. Choji and Karui cheered him on and Neji surprised by how exciting and happy he felt.

XXX

Shikamaru and Sai were the designated drivers. Shikamaru taking Neji home while Sai said he could handle the rest.

He was beginning to sober up by the time they reached Naruto and Hinata’s house. They had a spare room and seemed more than willing to let him stay there and he wanted too. He didn’t have a place of his own yet and wanted to stay with his family. His father offered to take him in, seemingly also wanting him to come stay with him, Neji declined only because he couldn’t imagine how that would work out. His new found relationship with his father was still building and he had almost forgotten how overdramatic his father was.

His dad came to see him the day before he was going to be released with flowers and balloons and eyes full of tears. Hizashi, Hashirama, and Guy all together was not a happy mix and it had been a rough day to handle the three of them over baring and dramatic behavior.

“Here we are.” Shikamaru said.

“Are you going to walk me to the door now and kiss me goodnight?” Neji asked more as a joke but Shikamaru shrugged.

“Is that what you want?”

“Y-ye…” He cleared his throat. “I mean…i-it’s up to you…y-you don’t have too.”

“Good, because it’s pretty troublesome.”

Neji gave Shikamaru an annoyed look while the male looked off as if it was nothing. Rolling his eyes, Neji began to open the car door and leave only till Shikamaru grabbed his wrist and pulled him back in.

“S-Shika-“

“Shhh.” Shikamaru said.

Neji blushed, closing the door and siting back. “S-Shikamaru…”

“Yes?”

This was…a pretty romantic moment right? He should say something that would make him seem cool and clever and romantic and-

“I love you.” Shikamaru said stopping Neji’s musing.

No matter how many times Shikamaru said that it always made his throat go dry and his heart pound against his chest. Say something Neji…anything.

“I-I…think I have to puke.”

Shikamaru looked at him before nodding. “Okay.”

It was the wrong thing to say, and increasingly awkward as Neji found that a) he did not need to puke, and b) did not know what else to do. Wasn’t he supposed to be a genus!

“Come on.” Shikamaru said.

Neji looked up, watching as Shikamaru left the car and he followed, following him to the front door. “I thought this was too troublesome…”

“You can’t spell Neji without troublesome.” Shikamaru said.

“I’m not-“

He didn’t get a chance to finish before Shikamaru kissed him on the lips. It was quick and easy but still left Neji stunned.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Shikamaru said.

“Okay.” Neji said with a nod trying not to look so damn excited about it either. He watched Shikamaru leave and Neji smiled, heading inside.

He only took few steps in before he heard paws on floors before Hachi came jumping at him.

“Hachi!” Neji caught his large dog, almost full grown now. He had almost forgotten her and he couldn’t believe that he did.

_Beloved._

He dropped her. She landed on her feet easily but continued to look up at him hopefully. Kabuto…he had given her to him...how could he forget about that…

“How was your date?” Hinata asked.

He turned around to the living room where Hinata and Naruto were both waiting.

“Where have you been mister!?” Naruto snapped. “Do you know what time it is? It’s almost two in the morning! Go to your room young man!”

Neji blinked while Hinata sighed. “How long have you been waiting to do that?”

“All night.” Naruto said with a smile. “But really? How was your date?”

“Good…Where is my bag?”

“In the guest room.”

Neji nodded, heading that way, Hachi following him. He stopped walking and looked at her. “Uh…do you guys…like her?”

“The kids love her!” Naruto said. “But we knew that you would be coming back so we told them that we can’t keep her.”

With a nod, Neji continued on his way, half wanting to tell them that they could keep the dog. On the other hand…Hachi was so freaking cute. With a sigh, he let the dog into his room. He supposed it was just a dog…not anything really related to Kabuto…and it was a dog…

XXX

Shikamaru didn’t call him the next day, and instead called him two day later which had not been good for Neji’s heart since he had almost had chewed off his fingers waiting for Shikamaru’s call and the day after that he had gotten a little depressed when Shikamaru still didn’t call.

He was face down on his bed when he called finally.

“Hello?”

“What are you doing today.”

Neji sat up. “You have some nerve calling me! You said you would call the next day! And you didn’t! And then you call me now and don’t even say hello before you ask me what I’m doing!?”

“Sorry. I was busy.” Shikamaru said. “And you sound like a teenager, but I suppose that’s the point of all this. Also, a phone works both ways. You have my number too.”

Neji blushed. “I’m not acting like…what do you mean ‘the point’? And you said you would call? Not me!”

“The point is to rewind the clock back to your teenage years since any thirty-year-old should have gone through dates by now. Ino had it in her mind that going through the typical dates of a teen would fit you well.”

“Oh…” Neji said. “So…what’s…the next date?”

“Lunch.”

Neji looked at the time. “Lunch…I can do that.”

“I’ll pick you up.”

“Okay.” He had to find something to wear.

“I love you.”

It almost caught him off guard and he blushed, swallowing down the ‘yes’ that he was going to say trying to think of something to say. Something romantic, something to get Shikamaru’s heart beating hard. “I wish I could taste your come right now.”

Neji pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at it as if it had been the one to say that and not him. He slapped his palm against his forehead while he heard Shikamaru laughing on the other side of the line. “I’ll come pick you up.”

“Yeah.” Neji said loud enough for Shikamaru to hear him before he hung up the phone. He hung his head. Why was saying three words so fucking hard.

XXX

They got lunch at a place by the mall. Nothing too fantastic with small talk between them. While they were here, Neji decided to drop by the art supply store.

“H-how is your son?”

Neji had been trying to avoid the topic but he was running out of things to say. He wanted to continue to talk to Shikamaru but he wasn’t sure what to say most of the time.

He waited for an answer but when it didn’t come he looked at Shikamaru who was on his phone. With a growl, Neji snatched the phone away. “I thought we were on a date!”

And he was acting like a teenage girl. He looked at the phone out of habit wondering what Shikamaru was doing only to see that he was texting Sasuke. Or Sasuke was texting him.

**Sasuke: Kabuto is in custody. There will be a trial. Neji might have to testify.**

“K-Kabuto?”

“He’s been on the run.” Shikamaru said. “But he’s finally in custody…and you might have to…testify against him.”

“I…I can’t.” Neji said. He could barely face the thought of actually facing Madara in person again. Doing that with Kabuto…it made him sick. “I can’t…I can’t…I just…I just…I can’t.”

Shikamaru held his hand. “Take a deep breath. Come on.”

Shikamaru dragged him over to the photo booth, getting in with. “Everything will okay Neji. There is enough evidence of stalking, holding you kidnap from the screams heard by your neighbors, Sasuke has his best lawyer on your side…you might not have to testify at all.”

“Do you honestly believe that?” Neji looked at Shikamaru. “I can’t…face him.”

“You won’t be facing him alone.” Shikamaru said. “I’ll be here…every step of the way.”

Neji felt like his eyes were stinging with tears and Shikamaru faced the machine in front of them, pressing a few buttons to get it start. “Rub your eyes. Let’s take a picture.”

Neji rubbed his eyes quickly before he felt Shikamaru’s arm around him pulling him close. “I never thought you would want to do this?”

“Proof for Ino.” Shikamaru said. “She wants me to bring something back each time to show here that I’m actually doing this.”

He smiled at the thought, poking Shikamaru’s cheek. “You better give a big smile then.”

A flash took their picture and Neji smiled at Shikamaru’s was caught rolling his eyes. “Gotta do better than that.”

“Yeah, yeah. Try not to look too stunned when I do my best.”

“Cocky much.”

“I love you.”

Neji was caught with a blush and wide eyes while Shikamaru gave one of his best smiles.

“That’s a low blow!” Neji snapped. Especially since he couldn’t figure out a way to make Shikamaru blush.

“You look cute when you blush.”

Neji looked away, blushing more, another flash and he shook his head. “Stop doing-“

He was cut off as Shikamaru kissed him. Neji blinked a little, before closing his eyes, and enjoying the kiss as the last flash took their picture.

Neji hadn’t even realized that he had stopped thinking about Kabuto till the kiss was over and he was looking into Shikamaru’s eyes. This was a romantic moment. And he prepared to say something. Okay…limit it to three words.

“You fuck me.”

A silence settled over them and they stared at each other before Neji covered his face in his hands and Shikamaru laughed.

“Come on.” The younger male held out his hand. “Let’s get some crepes.”

He sat up, pushing his hair out of the way before taking Shikamaru’s hand. They gathered their pictures, Shikamaru giving him the copy of them kissing while he took the others, claiming that they were the ones worth showing.

Neji already had plans to put his picture under his pillow and he couldn’t wait for the next date.

XXX

Shikamaru had taken him on a total of six dates and Neji wondered, should he start calling Shikamaru his boyfriend.

They were on their seventh…which was just lunch. Shikamaru did have work at the hospital and Neji spent most of his time just at home and picking up the kids when Hinata or Naruto couldn’t. It was a peaceful life, something he wasn’t use too and found himself often board, but it was nice to have a simple life.

The place they picked wasn’t far from the hospital, by a park and he imagined that after they ate they would go walk around together.

Neji liked being out with Shikamaru. Holding his hand, letting the male kiss him cheek or lips or forehead or tell him that he loved him. Being with Shikamaru like this…he almost couldn’t stand it. But he hated more than anything else that he couldn’t tell Shikamaru how he felt.

Shikamaru was in the bathroom and Neji took the chance to think about the two of them. Where they boyfriend and boyfriend. Should he start using emoji’s when Shikamaru emailed him. Was he actually turning into a thirteen-year-old girl and he didn’t even know it. More importantly how was he going to tell Shikamaru how he felt. He thought about writing it…but that didn’t seem right. He wanted to say it, Shikamaru said it all the fucking time. He wanted to say it once to the man before they died. At least once. Shikamaru deserved that.

With a sigh he looked out the window, waiting for Shikamaru to return when his phone went off in his pocket. It was a text from Naruto.

**Naruto: SOS. Help! Hurry! Help!**

Neji blinked picking up his phone to call but Naruto was already calling him.

“Hello?” He asked after answering the phone.

“Neji…” Naruto whispered.

“Why are you whispering? What’s wrong?”

“I’m stuck in a closet.”

Neji blinked. “Who’s…closet?”

“Madara’s?”

Neji tightened the grip on his phone just as Shikamaru sat down.

“It’s rude to be on the phone when on a date.” Shikamaru joked a first before he noticed Neji’s face. “What is it?”

He couldn’t speak and instead he held out the phone to him. Shikamaru took it, putting the phone to his ear. “Hello?...Why are you whispering? Where…? Why?...What?”

Neji frowned as he looked at Shikamaru before he stood up. “We’re on our way.”

He ended the call and looked at Neji. “We have to go.”

Neji shook his head. “No…”

“Neji-“

“I don’t care why he’s in his closet, I don’t care. I want nothing to do with him.” Neji said shaking his head.

“He’s in the house.” Shikamaru said. “Naruto needs help getting out. Sasuke and Sakura are with him.”

Sasuke…and Sakura. What were these three doing? He sat there for a moment longer before Shikamaru sat down again, this time next to him. “I would never let him hurt you, you know that right.”

Neji nodded. “Yes.” He answered, though he didn’t look at Shikamaru.

“And he can’t hurt you again you know.”

“Y-yes…”

“Not yes. You know.”

“I know.” Neji said.

Shikamaru rested his forehead against his head, his mouth right against his ear. “You’re safe with me.”

Neji nodded his head again before looking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded back, picking up Neji’s hand and helping him up before leading him out of the restaurant.

XXX

“I’ll distract him.” Shikamaru said. “Naruto said that they came through the window in the back yard. Go get these idiots and I’ll meet you at the car.”

“O-okay…”

Shikamaru squeezed his hand. “You won’t even have to see him.”

Neji swallowed and nodded. “Right…”

They got out of Shikamaru’s car and Neji headed to the back alley while Shikamaru headed up the street. He hopped the fence easily looking around Madara’s back yard. He had a garden and a koi pond. One of the window’s were open and he walked up to it waiting to hear the front door open and Shikamaru beginning to speak.

He took off his shoes before slipping into the window of the kitchen, making sure to step lightly. He could hear Madara talking right down the hall and he tried not to let it affect him as he slipped to Madara’s bedroom, slowly pushing his way through the door.

“Sasuke…Sakura…Naruto…” He whispered as loudly as he could.

For a moment nothing happened before the closet door opened and Naruto peeked his head out. Sakura was in there with him and coming from under the bed was Sasuke holding a box in his hands. “Neji.”

He put a finger to his lip before nodding his head towards the way they came. He could hear that Shikamaru was trying his best to keep Madara at the door but it sounded like Madara’s patients were running thin. They hurried out the window without an issue, collecting Neji’s shoes, before the oldest male lead the way to his car, running the whole way.

“What the hell were you guys thinking!?” Neji snapped. “Why can’t you just let this go?!”

“Let’s this go?” Sasuke snapped. “I will never let this go till that sicko is behind bars.”

“So you break into his house?”

“We were looking for clues.” Naruto said. “He’s still a teacher! We just wanted to make sure that he’s not doing anything…you know…”

“It’s the school our children go too.” Sakura said.

Neji looked at them. “He works…” He felt a little sick. Madara had already been close to his cousin…but now his niece and nephew.

Sasuke looked and sounded angry. “I’m not going to let this sicko…we need proof! He has so many fucking people on his side to say that he’s a good guy but we need someone, just one person to come up and tell the truth! I’m not going to let this guy get his hands on my daughter!”

“Any of our children…” Naruto said.

Neji frowned as Shikamaru joined them. “So you sneak into his house and steal a box?”

Looking from Shikamaru to the box, he got a bad feeling from what was inside it. Sasuke opened it, looking at DVDs and VCH tapes. “It was under the floor board under his office desk. There was another box…of pictures…” He was starting to breathe a little hard and he could only imagine what he saw.

“Sasuke…”

“They were of you.” Sasuke said looking at Neji.

That…was unexpected. “Me?”

“With Hiashi…”

Sasuke put the box on Shikamaru’s trunk and pulled out one of the VCH tapes. He turned it over to show Neji that it had his name on it.

Sakura covered her mouth with both hands and Neji took the tape. “He must have…gotten in contact with you-“

“No.” Neji said looking at the tape. He had seen this before. “This…this isn’t of me and…and him…It’s…” He cleared his throat not sure he was comfortable saying this in front of Shikamaru. He put it back down. “My uncle…once…video tapped us together.” He crossed his arms and brought his hand to his mouth, biting his nails. “I liked the idea when he first…brought it up.”

Shikamaru put his hand on his back but Neji pushed it off walking away, running his hand over his face before leaning forward, putting his hand on his knees. He had to breath. Hiashi…Hiashi…he could remember his uncle taking pictures of him, a lot of pictures of him but Neji never knew where he put those pictures…or the video. He stood up quickly and ran off. “Neji!” Shikamaru called him but Neji ignored. He had to find them. Hiashi couldn’t…he couldn’t have…given them to Madara…

XXX

Hinata and Hanabi had kept nothing of their father after his death and he wasn’t sure he wanted to ask if they saw any pictures or video of the two of them together. Their old house was still in their name but they no longer stayed there, and Hinata had moved out as soon as she could, taking Hanabi with her to live with Hizashi.

This is where Shikamaru found Neji.

The old Hyuuga house was closed off and over grown with weeds and foliage. The door was broken into, wondering if Neji had hurt his shoulder breaking it down. It was dusty inside and Shikamaru found his way into Hiashi’s office, finding Neji sitting on the floor by an open floorboard.

Next to him was a box full of money and another box full of polaroid pictures with a camera inside, there was a red book in his lap and in his hand was a video camera where the noises of sex could clearly be heard.

“Neji.” Shikamaru said.

Neji didn’t look up for a moment before he pressed a button and the camera paused. “He knew…”

“Who?”

“Hiashi…knew about what Madara did.” Neji said standing up. He picked up the red book before tossing it on the floor in front of Shikamaru, envelope falling out as well. “Madara wrote to him about me. Asking about me, wanting Hiashi to describe in great detail…everything he did to me. He wanted more pictures…and more videos…and…he wanted more.”

“Neji-“

“Madara paid him!” Neji yelled. “He wanted to have me again…” He chuckled, putting his hand on his head. “He did…have me again…”

Neji looked down at the camera, holding it in his hands.

“He must…have drugged me…because I-I don’t remember taking some of these videos…I-I never remember being with Madara other than that first time…” He let the camera drop of his hand, tears running down his face. “But I-I guess…Madara got what he paid for all those…times.”

Shikamaru went over to him, wrapping his arms around him and holding Neji to his chest. Neji took a deep breath, sobbing a little into Shikamaru’s chest before he brought his hands up, allowing himself to cry into Shikamaru’s chest.

Shikamaru tightened his hold against him, squeezing Neji so tightly that neither wanted to let him go. “What do you need?” Shikamaru asked. “Tell me how I can help you?”

Neji shook his head. “Please don’t let me go…”

“I won’t…I won’t let you go Neji.”

XXX

It took a while but Neji was able to collect himself enough to gather the things and head out with Shikamaru. They headed to Sasuke’s house where Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, and Sasori were there waiting.

“Hachi.” Itachi said putting his hand on Neji’s head, brushing his hair out of his face. “Don’t let him break you.”

“I’m not.” Neji said pushing his hand off of him. “But every time you five go searching I get burned.”

“We’re all burned by this.” Sasuke said. “Three videos of you-“

“You watched them?” Shikamaru asked, not keeping the disgust from his voice.

“I just looked at the name.” Sasuke said. “Two of Itachi, and one of me. Those are the VCH’s but the DVD’s are other kids. I suspect…recent.”

“I think we should turn them into the police.” Sakura said.

“Pointless.” Neji said sitting down. “You might as well turn them into Madara.” When Sakura gave him a confused look Neji sighed. “Madara is like my…Hiashi. They hold power in different places. Cops, judges, we might as well be dealing with a member of the yakuzua.” Though he wasn’t opposed to going to Nagato and asking him to take care of Madara personally. Nagato promised not to do anything until they all agreed to it and he was sure Itachi was on his side but Sakura and her moral compass was restricting Sasuke from doing anything.

“So then what do we do?” Sakura asked. “We need to know what’s on these DVD’s.”

“So what? You want us to watch them!?” Naruto snapped disgusted. “Why can’t we just ask the kids with their names on the DVD’s.”

“We can’t be sure if it’s real or not.” Itachi said honestly. “Without looking, we could accuse him of being a molester and these are just videos of him tutoring kids.”

“So…what? We watch them?” Shikamaru asked. “You know how sick that sounds.”

It was sick. It was completely sick…and clearly no one wanted to do it. But how were they supposed to know how far Madara had gone with these kids.

“I’ll watch them.” Neji said finally reaching out and taking the DVD’s. There were a lot…but…he was already going to therapy, what’s a little more damage added to.

“You don’t have to do this.” Itachi said.

“Well no one else is stepping up.” He shoved his way to Sasuke’s laptop, picking it up. “And besides, I’m damaged enough, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Neji-“ Shikamaru tried but Neji looked at him.

“I’ll just watch long enough to see if anything sexual occurred and to get a good look at the kid…that’s all…I’ll do it…it’s fine…”

He walked off to Sasuke’s office and set the DVDs down before taking a deep breath putting the first one in.

XXX

Eight DVDs later Neji turned off the computer, wondering how much it would hurt if he splashed bleach in his eyes and if seeing again was really worth it.

He rubbed his eyes, getting the images out of his mind as best he could before sitting back for a moment and standing, heading back to the living room where the others were waiting. “School is in session right?”

“Neji.” Sakura stood up looking worried but Neji went over to Shikamaru, pressing against him, enjoying the comfort the other male gave.

“Yes.” Sasuke said.

“Then let’s go. I can point out the kids that Madara…attacked.”

“We’ll meet there.” Shikamaru said leading Neji out and to his car.

“Are you okay?” He asked as soon as they were in his car.

“He’s a sick man.” Neji said letting out a breath. “But…I’m okay….I’m okay.” He wasn’t just saying it to Shikamaru, he was also saying it to himself. Because he had to tell himself that everything was going to be okay. “We have to stop him…he can’t keep doing this.”

Shikamaru looked at him before putting his hand on Neji’s hand, interlacing their fingers together. Neji held his hand tightly, before starting his car and beginning to drive off.

XXX

“Uncle!” Sadara ran up to Itachi, letting the male pick her up. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you little one.” Itachi said, poking her forehead.

“I thought I could go over Boruto’s house today.” Shikadai said as he approached Shikamaru.

“You can.” Shikamaru said nodding his head before he lit a cigarette. “Let me ask you something…do you kid name Yuki or Soto or Mitsuki or-.”

“Mitsuki?” Boruto asked, his eyes narrowing. “He’s right there.”

Said kid was walking towards him. He had tousled white-blue hair and thin eyebrows with gold eyes and pale complexion, an uncomfortable shiver ran over Neji and Sasuke. Was it just them…or did this kid look like Orochimaru.

“Hello.” Mitsuki said bowing his head. “I am pleased to be invited over.” Boruto didn’t look to happy about it but Shikadai elbowed him.

Naruto looked at Neji who looked at the kid before he nodded. That was one of them. Though Mitsuki’s video was odd. Unlike the others who were tearing up the moment Madara began to touch him, Mitsuki didn’t fight if at all. Though he had teared up and didn’t look to be enjoying it, he didn’t fight as much as the others.

“Mitsuki, we would like to have a word with you for a moment.” Sasuke said.

Neji could see the hesitation and he could imagine why. Itachi and Sasuke were probably not the best people to be doing this. With how closely they looked to Madara he even had a hard time looking at them after watching the videos.

“Sakura, why don’t you talk to him.” Shikamaru offered seemingly reading Neji’s mind as well.

She nodded already feeling that it was best, Sakura holding out her hand to Mitsuki who slowly took it with a fake smile.

“Is Mitsuki in trouble?” Himawari asked holding Neji’s hand.

“Nothing like that.” Neji said walking off with the others to the Uzumaki van.

“Beloved.”

Beloved. A sick feeling filled the pit of his stomach. He turned his head slowly, finding it a little hard to swallow but he turned his head to look behind him to see Kabuto standing with another man. It only took him a moment to look at the man before his view was blocked by Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Sasori stood by his side, ushering the kids into the car and shutting the door.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sasuke said. “You have a restraining order.”

“That is true.” The man said going into his jacket. Neji spotted Sasori reaching behind him but he grabbed his arm to stop him, wondering if the man had a gun on him. He didn’t want to risk it.

“Kids…” Neji mumbled.

Sasori relaxed.

“We had no intention of meeting Hyuuga-san here.” The man said. “I’ve only come to serve.”

He held out some envelopes. Holding out two to Sasuke. “One for your wife and one for you.”

“We’re being served?” Sasuke asked. “For what?”

“Character witness.” The man said. “On Hyuuga-sans credibility on if Kabuto did or did not attack him.”

“You’re kidding right?” Shikamaru asked.

“No.” He handed one to Shikamaru as well before Itachi and Sasori. “See you all in court.”

Neji frowned, trying not to look at Kabuto who was completely staring at him. Kabuto left with the man and Neji let out a breath he didn’t think he was holding. “Why are they coming after my credibility?”

“They are planning to use your sexual history against you.” Sasuke said with a sigh before Sakura came over as well.

“What just happened?” Sakura asked.

“Never mind.” Neji said not wanting to talk about it. “Where is Mitsuki?”

“He…didn’t want to cooperate.” Sakura said.

Neji closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Today was a rough day, he needed something to work out.

He headed off, going after Mitsuki despite the others trying to stop him. He caught up to the boy and went in front of him. “You have to stop this.”

“Stop…what?”

“I saw. I know what Madara did to you.”

Mitsuki frowned, looking down. “I have to go home…”

“What you have to do is fight this? This man, he’s been doing this for years! And no one wants to fight! You have to fight, you can’t run from this!?”

Mitsuki was frozen as he looked at Neji but Shikamaru came up. “Yelling at him won’t help.” Shikamaru said. “You need to calm down.”

“I can’t.” He was trying hard to breath but he was beginning to think he was having a panic attack. Shikamaru grabbed his upper arm, pulling him away. Sakura came up to Mitsuki.

“Mitsuki…Madara has done bad things to a lot of people. But nobody wants to stand up to him.”

“I don’t want to either.” Mitsuki said walking around her.

“Someone…has too.” Sakura said. “And we know that he-“

“You don’t know anything.” Mitsuki said. “Leave me alone.”

Mitsuki left while the others came over to them. “We can go look for the other kids?”

“Why? So they can deny us as well?” Neji asked pushing his hair out of his face, finally getting his breath together.

“Neji-“

“I’m done!” Neji said loudly. “He said no! Move on!”

“Neji-“

“Take me home.” Neji said walking off to Naruto’s van. Naruto followed.

XXX

“Race you to the tree house!” Boruto said running out of the van.

“Homework first!” Naruto called after the kids running into his house.

Neji began to follow but Naruto grabbed his hand. “Neji…can I talk to you a second.”

Looking back at the blond, sitting down. “Are you going to tell me you were molested too?”

“No. Not at all.” Naruto said. “But I want to tell you the reason why we broke into Madara’s house.”

“Because of Sasuke?”

“Because of Boruto.” Naruto said. “He came home a few days go really upset.”

Neji wasn’t sure he would be able to handle if Naruto told him Boruto had been molested. He cleared his throat to prepare himself for bad news.

“He was upset because Madara stopped paying attention to him.” Naruto said. “He was upset…because Madara didn’t invite him to his house the other day and he instead found out that he invited Mitsuki…”

Neji looked at Naruto who was holding the steering wheel tightly. “That could have been my so-“

Naruto punched the steering wheel, honking the horn. “I understand.” Neji said.

Naruto took a deep breath before looking at Neji. “Mitsuki and Boruto are best friends. And this is tearing them apart…but Boruto doesn’t understand that this…this is serious. He just thinks Madara is playing favorites or something.”

That was tough to hear but he was sure Naruto as right. He didn’t know Mitsuki but he knew he was hurting and Boruto probably wasn’t helping. He couldn’t help but wonder why Madara suddenly switched.

“Do you know where Mitsuki lives?” Neji asked.

“It’s in the GPS.” Naruto said pressing a few buttons. “I have all the kids address in there.”

“Can I borrow the van?”

“You aren’t going to yell at him again.”

“No. I just…want to talk.”

XXX

The woman was very friendly when Neji got to Mitsuki’s house, but she looked nothing like him, neither did the man who claimed to be his father.

“We had a sperm donor.” The woman said.

“Mitsuki, come down here please.”

It only took a few moments before Mitsuki came down stairs. “This young man is related to Boruto and wants to speak to you.”

Mitsuki looked at him but nodded. “Okay…”

“We can talk on the stoop.” Neji said.

“I don’t care.” Mitsuki said.

 They sat down and Neji ran his hand through his hair. “I want to ask you a question…”

“I have nothing to say.”

Neji looked at him before looking at his feet. “It’s not about…him. It’s about Boruto.”

Mitsuki pulled his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. “What about him?”

“He was going after him wasn’t he?”

Mitsuki didn’t answer but Neji continued. “I saw your video…you weren’t fighting him…you were there…” Not willingly…but not totally against his will. “He was planning to after Boruto first?”

The boy next to him hid his face in his knees and Neji could only imagine that he was crying but Neji didn’t want to touch him. “You can stop him.”

“I can’t.” Mitsuki said, his voice sounding strained. “I’m not…I’m not strong enough.”

His heart was breaking and he couldn’t help but remember himself as a child crying after Madara was finished with him. But it had affected him in a way that changed his life forever. “You are strong enough.” Neji said feeling like he was going to tear up as well. “You…you can do it.”

“But I have to face him in court…you don’t…you don’t know how scary that…that is…”

He had an idea.  He was still on the fence of just dropping the case on Kabuto just so he wouldn’t have to testify on court with him there. “It…it is scary…I know how you feel…it is scary…but…you let him win if you don’t do anything.”

Mitsuki looked at him before he rubbed his eyes. “Boruto hates me…”

“He doesn’t know.” Neji said. “Naruto is a busy guy and when Madara starts to pay attention to him and suddenly is gone…it’s kind of tough on him.” He stood up before frowning. “Don’t let him win…you can’t let him win.”

He had to go…What he was thinking of doing was already getting him anxious.

XXX

Shikamaru opened his door just as Neji walked towards him, putting his head against Shikamaru’s chest. “Neji.” Shikamaru said, putting his arm around Neji.

Neji let out a breath. “I…I came here because I want nothing more than to have you inside me…”

Shikamaru tightened his hold a little, not sure what to say but when he noticed Neji was tearing up. “What do you need?”

“I need a drink.” Neji said with a chuckle.

Shikamaru laughed. “How about hot chocolate?”

Neji nodded, letting Shikamaru inside. “How did you get here?”

“Naruto’s van…I’m going to testify against Kabuto.”

Shikamaru looked at him just as he turned on the stove, taking a moment to process what he was saying before he turned off the oven and instead took out sake. “I think you might need a drink actually.”

Neji gave him a small smile and nodded, Shikamaru came over with two cups. “What changed your mind?”

“I talked to Mitsuki…”

Shikamaru poured sake into a cup which Neji took and swallowed down eagerly. He coughed at the burn, but held it out to Shikamaru to refill.

“Slow down.” Shikamaru said…commanded.

He nodded, taking his cup and holding it in his hand. “He doesn’t think he’s strong enough…to face Madara. I can’t convince him to do anything if I’m not even strong enough to face…” He took a deep breath before letting it out, sipping his sake. “Kabuto…”

“You’re strong enough.” Shikamaru said putting his hand on Neji’s head.

“I don’t feel like it.”

“You will.” Shikamaru said.

Neji looked at Shikamaru before looking back down his cup. “Why are you…dating me Shikamaru? I can’t even…tell you…”

That I love you.

He closed his eyes, holding his glass tighter. He was afraid he was going to break it before Shikamaru’s hand rested over his.

“You’ll get there.” Shikamaru said. “And it gives me something to wait for.”

“But...”

“And I’ve tried it…didn’t care too much for it.”

“Tried what?”

Shikamaru looked at him. “Living without you.”

Neji looked at him. This was a perfect moment. He should say it…and Shikamaru for once would melt and Neji would see the look on his face when he was said something smooth and romantic like Shikamaru. Inside he was smirking as he prepared himself, but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew this was not the words he wanted.

“You’re the only penis I want inside of me.”

A cold wind blew past them.

If he left right now, he could probably get to the hardware store and buy himself a shovel and then bury himself.

“I love you too.”

He looked up at Shikamaru who was smiling at him. Neji put down his glass, moving over and wrapping his arms around Shikamaru’s torso and putting his head on his chest. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around him, leaning back till they were both laying on the coach.

“Do you still want to have sex?”

Neji shook his head. “I just want to lay here with you.”

“That’s a first.”

“There’s a first for everything right.”

XXX

He couldn’t stay with Shikamaru that night, having to return the van. In the morning he gave Naruto and Hinata a break and dropped off the kids before going to meet up with Nagato. The male had called him this morning asking to see him. It sounded important and he hadn’t seen Nagato for a while, wondering what the male was up too.

“How many languages do you speak Neji?” Nagato asked.

“Six.” Neji said. “Why do you ask?” He drunk his tea that Nagato had made, watching with slight annoyance as Nagato used an Attack on Titan mug. How come he got to use the cool mugs.

“What are they?”

“English, Chinese, French, Spanish, Sign language, and of course Japanese. Why?”

“I speak ten.” Nagato said. “But my fluent language is Chinese.”

“Oh? I didn’t know that…”

Nagato looked at Neji before putting down his tea. “I will not beat around the bush about this. I do not have faith in the legal system.”

Neji could understand that, he was pretty sure Nagato did illegal things so he couldn’t imagine why he would like the legal system.

“I understand.” Neji said.

Nagato laced his fingers together and leaned forward, Neji leaning forward as well.  “You are in my good grace Neji. And you will always be if you continue to create manga-“

“Oh…thank you.” Neji said. That actually sounded pretty good. On the yakuzu’s good grace. How nice? He could imagine an imaginary tail wagging behind him as he continued to listen to Nagato.

“This man hurt you…after I kicked you out-“

“It wasn’t your fault.” Neji said.

“Either way.” Nagato said. “I want to make it right…so if need be…I’ll take care of him for you.”

Neji looked at Nagato before smiling a little. “Thank you…I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I mean it Neji….” Nagato said. “Your trail is coming up…if you need me…I will do whatever you need.”

Neji nodded. “I…I appreciate it, especially knowing what is to come.”

“Everything will work out in the way it should.” Nagato said. “One way or another, Kabuto will pay for what he has done for you.”

Neji hoped that was the case.

XXX

The closer they got to the court date the more nervous he was getting. Shikamaru, his family, and his friends were trying to get him to calm down but they weren’t really helping. The lawyer on his side, a man Sasuke worked with named Yamato, was going over what they would say and the questions they would be asked.

“Good job today.” Yamato said with a sigh. “You’re up tomorrow, so go home and get some rest.”

“Okay.” Neji said nodding standing up.

“Oh…I would…also like to tell you…that Kabuto is representing himself.”

Neji frowned. “What does that mean?”

“It means he will be the one asking you questions.”

“W-why? No…I-I don’t…I can’t-

“Calm down. Take a deep breath.” Yamato said. “Everything will be okay. There is no way he can win this. It’s a solid case.”

“But he’s attacking my character.” Neji said. “Sakura, Sasuke…everyone whose testifies already knows who I am and…they said things…”

He couldn’t even imagine what. All the sex he had, his porn career, everyone was going to think he wanted. Because…didn’t he?

“It’s a solid case.” Yamato said again. “Don’t worry Neji. He’s going down.”

Neji looked at him before nodding. “Okay…”

That wasn’t what Temari had told him. The woman was grateful enough to tell him what was going on in the court room while he waited outside. She said that it didn’t look good in his favor. Kabuto was getting the truth out of everyone, and the crime scene investigator was able to determine that he had jumped out of the window and now been pushed.

It wasn’t all bad. Yamato was doing his best she had admitted though. Kabuto’s neighbors had been concerned from the yelling and screaming coming from next door and often asked Kabuto about it, though the man had put it off as the television being loud. They had been thinking of calling the police the very day Neji jumped out the window. Tobirama was able to determine that there were wounds in the process of healing before he jumped out the window and Hashirama told everyone that it was unlikely that he would have sex that would cause him to bleed because of his inability to have stay conscious with blood in his sight.

She thought it could go either way…as most of the media did as well.

He wasn’t sure how…he personally didn’t think it was such a big deal, but somehow it had gotten out who he was. The rising manga artist turned porn star rapped in his home. It was exhausting being followed by people asking him questions about his past and current sex life.  He spent most of his time inside his room instead of going out.

“Hyuuga-san.”

Neji looked up at Yamato who put his hand on his shoulder. “Everything will be okay.”

“Okay…thank you.”

Yamato smiled before they left. Tomorrow he was going to face Kabuto…and he was sick to his stomach.

XXX

“-He was cutting my hair and…that’s all I remember.” Neji said looking at his hands before looking at Yamato who was looking at him.

“Thank you.”

The man took his seat. Neji feeling his heart rate picking up and his breathing to get shallow. He half wanted Yamato to keep asking him questions, recounting the night when Kabuto dragged him home and raped and beat him in the apartment across the street. Even talking about how he was a sex addict but was recovered and no longer a porn star.

“No further questions.” Yamato said taking a seat.

Neji slowly turned his eyes to look at Kabuto as the male stood and he flinched. Gripping the chair arm hard. Kabuto was giving him a cocky look as he walked towards him.

“How are you Neji?” Kabuto asked. “You look well.”

“Objection. Your Honor.” Yamato said for Neji standing up. “Please instruct Kabuto-san to refrain from calling the witness by his first name.”

“Sustained. Understood, Yakushi-san?”

“Yes your honor.” Kabuto said with a smile and a nod. “Hyuuga-san.” Kabuto began, Neji avoided looking at him, instead looking at the audience where Shikamaru and the others sat in the back. “Forgive me. It’s tough because we know each other right? We have been together before this whole…misunderstand happened correct?”

“I was drunk.” Neji said looking at Shikamaru.

“Your Honor, please request the witness to answer yes or no.” Kabuto said not taking his eyes off of Neji.

“Hyuuga-san.”

Neji swallowed before letting it out. “Yes. When I was drunk in an alley way.”

“That is a common theme for you is it not Hyuuga-san. One night stands with strangers you don’t know.”

“Yes…it was when I was younger.”

“When you were a sex addict? But...you were not here to hear, Senju Hashirama informed us that there is no cure to sexual addiction. He and you didn’t even work on complete sobriety because that it is foolish to ask someone to stop having sex.”

“Yes…”

Kabuto nodded. “So it is still possible for you to have sex with a stranger now.”

“Your Honor, relevance.” Yamato said.

“It speaks to Hyuuga-san current credibility of being ‘cured’.” Kabuto said looking at the judge.

“I’ll allow it.” He said.

Neji gritted his teeth. “I take medication to lower my sexual urges…having sex with a stranger is not something I wish to do.”

“But it has been something you’ve done before.”

“Yes.”

“Hyuuga-san, can you tell me about April 23rd of your first year of high school?”

The twenty-third. He already knew what he was refurring too and he took a deep breath. “That day I was walking my date home when we were attacked.”

“Attacked?” Kabuto asked. “Well…yes that is what you told the police at the hospital and probably your family afterwards but why don’t you tell us what really happened that day.”

Neji cleared his throat. “We were attacked on our way home by four men trying to rob them…when they looked as if they were going to attack my date, I decided to distract them.”

“Distract them how?”

“By sleeping with them.”

“All…four? At the same time? Right there? In front of your date?” Kabuto looked at the judge before looking at Neji. “That is a question.”

“Yes…All four of them, right there, in front of her.”

“That…doesn’t sound like the rape you described it at the time. You yourself…” He went back to his table picking up a piece of paper. “Told officers…and I quote… ‘held down and raped by several men that you could not describe’ but…you knew them, by name and years later met them again…am I correct?”

Neji nodded.

“Out loud please.”

“Yes.”

“But this so called rape…was never brought to court. Why is that?”

“I was a teenager than…and an adult when I meet them. It had already been past the statute of limitation to bring them to court.”

“If you even wanted too.” Kabuto said, looking at Neji. “That is a question Hyuuga-san.”

“At the time…I did not.”

“Because you wanted it?”

“Yes.”

“Hyuuga-san…would you say that you are accustomed to rough sex.”

“Yes.”

“Where exactly where you before we meet face to face.”

“I was visiting a friend.”

“You mean Nagato-san. Quite the rap sheet he has, what could you possibly need rom him?”

“He is a fan of my work…and I was visiting him…because of his club.”

“What kind of club.”

“A S &M club.”

Kabuto nodded. “And may I ask what happened to you in this club? Did you have sex?”

“Yes.”

“We’re you held down?”

“Yes.”

“Did you get hit?”

“Yes.”

“Did you ever say no?”

“I don’t recall…but it would not have mattered if I did. We have safe words.”

“And what about our safe word?”

Neji finally looked at him. “We never had one. I’ve never meet you before.”

“But you knew of me.” Kabuto said getting close to Neji.  “I will admit that I am a fan and sent you many gifts, all that you accepted and one you still have to this day? Yet I was stalking you? Are you sure we weren’t just dating and you didn’t want your reputation to be ruined.”

“No. I don’t date. I get sent gifts a lot because of my work and-“

“Your work.” Kabuto said cutting him off. “Speaking of your work, what is it that you do?”

“I was a porn star.”

“What kind of porn star?”

“A bisexual one.”

Kabuto laughed. “Let me rephrase. What I mean to ask is, what did the majority of your movies entail? Besides your amazing blow jobs-“

“Your honor!” Yamato snapped.

Kabuto held up his hand. “Withdrawn…besides your talents…what kind of porn do you usually do. What is the genre so to speak?”

“Rape fantasize.” Neji said.

“Rape fantasize.” Kabuto repeated. “What does that entail?”

“It means I usually played the victim of rape.”

“And you’ve one awards for this?”

“Yes…”

“So…let me get this straight. We have heard of your past history of sex, rough sex. You are a porn star that has won awards for their talent on screen as playing the victim yet I raped you?”

“Yes.”

Kabuto sighed shaking his head. “Hyuuga-san. I think it’s time to end this charade and come clean that…you were a little unstable to begin with and instead of being labeled suicidal you want to be labeled a victim.”

“Your Honor-“

“I didn’t cut my own hair.” Neji said cutting his own lawyer off. “I didn’t smash my face into a pole, or break my own arm, or pull out my own teeth! I told you to stop-“

“Something you do a lot on screen. I am your number one fan Neji. How am I supposed to know when you are being serious and when you are just acting?” Kabuto asked leaning forward. “Did you say stop to your those men you accused of rape? Did you say stop to your uncle?”

“Your Honor!”

“Tell us Neji. How many times have you said no…and actually meant it?” Kabuto asked.

Neji stared at Kabuto, meeting his gaze before he looked away.

“No further questions.” Kabuto said.

“You may step down.” The judge said.

He stood up, feeling a little hazy. “We will call a brief recess.” The judges said. “I will be back with the verdict.”

XXX

It felt like forever before the judge had returned and they gathered back in the court room. Neji sat with Shikamaru, his hand gripped into his as they waited to hear from the man.

“I do not do this lightly.” The judge said. “But…due to the lack of sufficient evidence, I find the defendant not guilty in all counts of rape and abduction.”

Neji was going to be sick. He could feel it raising in his throat as mixed emotions sounded around him. He tightened his grip on Shikamaru’s hand.

“Your honor.” Yamato said standing up. “This is an outrageous abuse of your power!” Yamato snapped.

“Yamato-san-“

“This man stalked, kidnapped, and raped Hyuuga-san. He should not be let out! He will not stop if you do not stop him!”

“Sit down Yamato!”

He really couldn’t believe this was happening. Was this…really happening.

“Young man…”

It took him a moment to realize that he was being spoken too and he looked up at the judge. “I don’t know if you desire the recently popular status of victimhood or if this was a publicity stunt to jump back into your porn career, but given the evidence, there is no way to conclude beyond reasonable doubt that your ‘no’ in this incident truly meant ‘no’. I hope, going forward, you find a way to respect your body and yourself. And get the help you need. Kabuto-san, you are free to go.”

With a bang of his gavel those on Kabuto’s side leaped for joy. His family, friends…Neji found himself unable to move.

“Neji…are you okay?” Shikamaru asked beside him.

“Neji?” Nagato asked behind him. He knew what he was asking. He was asking if he could do…if he should do it…

“I-I’m not okay.” Neji said almost silently. “I…I can’t live with him…always behind my back…”

But could he really tell someone to kill him. He clenched his eyes shut, his chest was beginning to get tight and as he leaned against Shikamaru he could feel himself shivering. It only made him feel worse when he couldn’t say it.

Shikamaru put his arm around him and looked at Nagato, shaking his head. Nagato narrowed his eyes before nodding.

Shikamaru looked over at Kabuto who was staring at Neji before he left.

XXX

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Naruto asked. “We’re just going to be picking up the kids and we’ll be right back.”

“I just want to go to sleep.” Neji said. He felt mentally and physically tired. “And…Shikamaru will be coming over…soon.”

“Okay.” Hinata said. “We’ll tell him there is a key under the mat if you are asleep so he can come in.”

Neji nodded before Hinata kissed him on the cheek before they left. Naruto hesitated before going up to Neji. “Um…I have a gun in closet. If it makes you feel safe…The combination is 627886.”

“Thanks…” Neji said.

Naruto nodded before leaving.

He ran his hand through his hair, heading to the guest room. He took a detour to Naruto and Hinata’s room, deciding that he would feel safer if he had the gun…at least close at hand. The safe was in the back of the closet and he unlocked it before taking the hand gun inside. It was already loaded and he made sure the safety was off, wondering where he had learned to do that. Pushing the thought out of his mind…for the moment…it was either Itachi or Nagato he was sure, he headed to his room, putting the gun into the drawer on the left beside table before moving back to the right where the closet was closest. He wanted to collapse into bed and as he sat down on the bed he wondered where Hachi was. She hadn’t come to greet them when they entered. He put his phone down on the end table pausing for a moment as he saw…another phone.

His body react right away. This wasn’t his phone. And he had a feeling he knew whose it was. He got up ready to bolt to the door but it pushed open and Kabuto rushed in.

“No!”

Kabuto put his hand over his mouth and tripped him up, causing him to fall on the floor, grabbing a pillow and covering Neji’s mouth as he screamed. “Shh. Shh.”

Neji could hear Naruto and Hinata car starting up and knew that Kabuto was waiting for them to leave. He struggled, screaming under the pillow before the car finally pulled out of the drive way and the dreaded feeling as he was left alone with Kabuto.

The pillow was removed and Neji screamed as loudly as he could before a knife was pressed to his neck. “No screaming. Got it?” Kabuto asked.

Neji swallowed, feeling it press against him before nodding as Kabuto removed his hand from Neji’s mouth.

“K-Kabuto…”

“Beloved. I missed you. And I know you’re scared…but I’m here now.”

This man was delusional as he put his arms around Neji in a hug, helping him up while holding him close. Neji wasn’t really sure what to do with his hands, feeling them twitch nervously as Kabuto touched him.

“It has been a long day hasn’t it, and I know I’ve frighten you, but I just need fie minutes.”

“Please just go. I-I won’t say anything.”

“Five minutes.” Kabuto said backing away.

“I won’t say any-“

“I need five goddamn minutes!” Kabuto yelled making Neji flinch.

The younger male nodded, watching as Kabuto let out a breath and stand down beside him. “Beloved…that was not nice…dragging me to court like that. When you know that our love is pure. When you know you love me. But I am willing to forgive you.”

Neji looked at him before swallowing. “S-sorry.”

Kabuto gave him a smile. “It’s okay Beloved. I can’t stay mad at you. I love you and I know your affliction is only holding you back…because I know you feel the same…Right?”

“Yes.” Neji said calming down. “I…feel the same as you.”

Kabuto smiled. Grabbing Neji’s hands. “We should start over. We belong together and I know that you want this to work. It was…I just didn’t act the way I should. But my love is powerful…and if that scared you. I’m sorry.”

Neji nodded. “It’s okay.”

“You just never been loved so deeply.”  He stood up. “But I will take care of you from now on.”

As soon as he was far enough away, Neji stood up to run not getting far before he was turned around and shoved against the door hard, knocking him out. Kabuto caught him, picking him up and carrying him to the bed, laying him down slowly and softly.

“I know in my heart; this is the right thing. What I feel for you…it’s deep. It’s…it’s God-Given.” Kabuto said putting on music from the stereo before beginning to undress. “This is our chance or a fresh start Beloved. To do this right this time.”

Neji began to come too, Kabuto saddling his waist just as Neji full opened his eyes. The older male grabbed Neji’s dress shirt, ripping the shirt open and making Neji gasp. Not again…not this again…

“Let me…let me give you that gift.”

“No! No. Kabuto wait! Wait!” Neji pushed himself up Kabuto leaning in to kiss him he tried not to push him away, steeling himself for what was to come. “Please. Not this way. It…It’s a fresh start right?” Neji asked cupping Kabuto’s head nodding as the male nodded along with him. “Then…then don’t do it this way…M-Make love to me. Gentle…like I know you can be.” He swallowed the bile threating to come up his throat. “Please, baby. I know you love me.”

Kabuto kissed him and Neji tried to kiss him back. He was shaking and couldn’t stop himself but he had to keep calm and think. The gun…he needed the gun. To finally end this. “I love you.” Kabuto said.

Neji nodded. “Then love me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Kabuto said sobbing a little. “I’m just…in so much pain when I think about you. I need you Neji!”

Neji nodded. “I’m with you now. You and me…together.”

He kissed first, slowly pushing Kabuto down onto his side before rolling them over till he was settled on top. He had to do this quickly…as quickly as he could. With one hand, he reached between them, grabbing Kabuto’s already erect penis and squeezing it while he reached for the draw with the other. “I-I haven’t done this in a while…I need to be prepared.”

Kabuto nodded, kissing him again. Neji rummaged around for a moment, feeling the gun under his hand and grabbing it before beginning to pull it out when he heard something that made his heart drop.

“Neji!” Shikamaru called.

Kabuto pulled away and Neji pulled the gum back, pulling the trigger before he could fully aim it where he wanted.

Kabuto cried out in pain as Neji got off of him, holding the gun as Kabuto rolled out of bed, holding his fresh bullet wound. “You…you stupid bitch!” He slouched down on to the floor and Neji pulled walked towards the door before it opened and Shikamaru burst in. “Neji!”

“I-I shot him…I…I couldn’t do anything else…I-“

Shikamaru grabbed his arm, pulling him back, grabbing the gun from his hands. He was shaking so badly and didn’t let go before Shikamaru pulled it out of his grip. When the weight was gone, Neji let out a breath, putting his arms around Shikamaru and crying into his chest. “It’s all right.”

They slipped into the hallway and Neji looked up at Shikamaru. “W-what do we do? I-I can’t k-kill him bu-but-“

“It’s okay. This will put him away. Self-defense…he’ll go to jail for assault, you won’t be charged.”

Neji stared up at Shikamaru with tears in his eyes. “B-but…He’ll get out. He won’t stop. He’ll never stop! Please I-I-

“You stupid bitch!” Kabuto yelled. “You never could get filled could you! Need to call in more men to fill you up! You fucking slut.”

Shikamaru held Neji close, his heart pounding into his chest before he let him go and headed inside.

“You pathetic whore!” Kabuto yelled. “What can this man-“

Before he could finish, Neji watched as Shikamaru walked up to Kabuto and held up the gun before a loud bang sounded in the room. Neji screamed, covering his mouth as Kabuto’s body fell on the floor, blood plastering the wall.

Shikamaru dropped the gun. Stepping back till he reached the bed and sat down, covering his mouth and breathing hard.

Neji looked at his back. Shikamaru…Shikamaru had…

He clenched his jaw, going over and sitting next to him. Shikamaru had just killed him and he…he was just as shocked as the other male. His blood was pumping in his veins so hard…he could hear his own heart beat…or maybe that was Shikamaru.

He looked at the male, tears falling form his eyes as the male held him. “It’s okay.” Shikamaru said. “It’s okay.”

Their forehead touched and Neji looked up, kissing Shikamaru softly. His savior. His love. His everything…Shikamaru was everything to him.

He held onto Shikamaru’s head before kissing him again, the other male kissing him back before their kiss turned more passionate, gripping onto each other before falling back onto the bed. Neji moved to saddle Shikamaru’s lap taking off the males coat and slipping his hand up the males shirt just as Shikamaru gripped his ass, helping him out of his ripped shirt.

Getting undressed happened quickly, Shikamaru taking no time at all to get them both naked. He moaned with need, his body feeling like it was on fire as Shikamaru ran his hands on him, dragging against his skin. He could feel Shikamaru’s erection against him and he let the male roll them over, getting between his legs and aligning themselves. He wasn’t prepared but he didn’t care as Shikamaru began to push his way inside.

He let out a breath, forcing himself to relax just enough as Shikamaru kissed his neck, comforting Neji as he pushed his way inside. It burned but Neji lived through it, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru, holding him closely as Shikamaru slowly thrust into him, getting him use to the feeling of being stretched.

He closed his eyes, kissing Shikamaru’s Adams apple putting his arms around his shoulders, spreading his legs a little bit more to give Shikamaru enough room. Shikamaru moaned over him, groaning as Neji tightened around him.

The feel alone was enough for Neji. He never wanted Shikamaru to stop thrusting. He felt complete with Shikamaru inside of him. He felt full and happy and safe in Shikamaru’s arms.

“I love you.” Shikamaru said.

Neji moaned, opening his mouth to say something in response but he could only moan, Shikamaru hitting his prostate, his eyes seeing white under the bliss. He turned his head as Shikamaru he kissed his neck. Shikamaru had killed for him. He was making love to him and even though they were probably just in shock at the moment he wanted to kiss Neji. He wanted to be with Neji.

And Neji still couldn’t say how he felt about him.

He closed his eyes, tears forming in his eyes for several reason. How was he still unable to do this, and how freaking amazing it was to doing this with someone he loved.

He could say it in his mind but not out loud! How the fuck was that possible?

He was ending quickly, Shikamaru picking up his speed a tiny bit as his own breathing began to get labored. The only words that came out of his mouth were half worded phrases but nothing worth saying was coming out. Nothing that he wanted to say and the closer he came to cumming. He reached up to Shikamaru’s head crying into the males face as he finally came. He moaned into Shikamaru’s mouth, feeling hotness filling him as Shikamaru came as well.

Shikamaru held him tightly, Neji arching his back, opening his eyes, looking into Shikamaru’s eyes. Before he swallowed, kissing Shikamaru who kissed back.

XXX

“What happened here?” Nagato asked as Kakuzu and Hidan took care of the body while Kisame and Deidara took care of the clean-up.

“Who shot him?” Itachi asked.

“I did.” Shikamaru and Neji said at the same time.

“Who killed him?” Nagato asked for clarification.

“Does it matter?” Shikamaru asked. “Get rid of him.”

“I called Naruto and Hinata.” Sasori said. “They will take their family to a hotel for the night.”

“I’ll take Neji to my house.” Shikamaru said.

“We’ll take care of this.” Nagato said.

Neji nodded, looking at Shikamaru before following him out. He wasn’t sure what to say…he wasn’t even sure how to bring up. The drive to Shikamaru house was quiet, as it seemed neither of them knew what to say.

The silence was comfortable and Neji chewed his lip. He finally decided to say something when they made it to Shikamaru’s house.

“Where is your son?” Neji asked.

“With Temari.” Shikamaru said. “I had attended to stay the night with you and your family.”

Neji nodded. “Right…”

“How are you?” Shikamaru asked moving to the kitchen.

Neji blinked. “I should be asking you that.” He followed Shikamaru to the kitchen. “You just…killed a man.”

“Yes.” Shikamaru said before sighing. “Yes I did.”

“And…it doesn’t affect you? You…can’t still be in shock?” Was he in shock because he felt like he was the only one freaking out.

“No. I am not in shock anymore. And it is affecting me…but not the way you thought I would be affected I suppose.”

“I didn’t know you were so cold hearted.”

“Cold hearted?” Shikamaru looked at him. “If that’s how you wanted to see it, okay, I’m cold hearted. But he deserved it for what he did to you. And if I could, I would do it again.”

“Y-you would…kill again?”

“I would kill him again. For you.”

“You…would kill for me?”

Shikamaru fully turned to face him. “I would do anything for you. I love you.”

Neji let out a breath. Putting his hand on his heart. “I…I don’t deserve you.”

“Neji.”

“Why do you love me? I can’t even-“

“You don’t need to say it.” Shikamaru said going up and putting his arms around him.  “I’ve loved you since I was eight years old.”

“Eight…years old?”

“If you never say ‘I love you’ back I could still go on living, as long as you stay by my side.”

“You…sound possessive.”

“I am.” Shikamaru said. “I’ll never let you go. If you’re okay with that?”

Neji put his head on his chest. “I’m okay with that.”

Shikamaru put his arms around him.

XXX

Neji sat down at the breakfast table while Shikamaru made breakfast. He kicked his feet a little looking around the small kitchen. This was what it must feel like to be in a married couples home.

“Do you want coffee?” Shikamaru asked yawning.

“I think you need it more than me.” Neji said staring at Shikamaru. It took him a long time to get the younger male up, even going as far as to push him off the bed to do it.

Shikamaru just rolled his eyes with mumbling something before he turned on the small television he had in the kitchen. The news was the first channel on and it was right on Temari was a news station.

“The body of Yakushi Kabuto was found in his apartment several mutilated and dismembered.” Temari said. “You might remember Yakushi-san from recently getting a non-guilty verdict against the raising manga artist Hyuuga Neji.”

Neji frowned, looking at Shikamaru who didn’t even seem to flinch. “In other news, a teacher in Konoha Grade school is being accused of sexual assault.”

Neji looked back at the television watching as the picture of Madara came up before Shikamaru turned off the television, sitting down with Neji with coffee in his hand. “Do you think things will be okay? With Mitsuki…and Madara?” Neji asked looking at Shikamaru.

“Yeah…I think hearing about you going through your trail gave him the courage to do it himself. And if that doesn’t work out well I think I can handle it.” Shikamaru said with a shrug. “I might consider giving up being a doctor and become hitman. I think I can make more money like that with my…growing skills.”

Neji elbowed Shikamaru with a smile, laughing a little. “God I love you.”

It came out of his mouth so easily that at first he wasn’t sure he was the one who said it. He stared at Shikamaru with wide eyes who looked just as shocked. “What did you say?” Shikamaru asked putting down his coffee cup.

“I said that I love you.” Neji said again surprised by how easily it came. “Shikamaru…I love you.”

He had never imagined himself saying that, let alone in a way that it had slipped out by accident. And to make matters worse, Shikamaru wasn’t saying anything back. Was him finally confessing his feelings to Shikamaru enough for him to realize that he didn’t want to be with Neji. He began to worry and before Shikamaru smirked a little.

“You’re the only anus I want to be inside too Neji.”

Neji looked before a smile came to his face. Shikamaru smiled, putting his hands in the pocket of his robe. “That somehow doesn’t sound as good as ‘the only penis I want inside of me’.”

“Well, no one likes to use the word anus.” Neji said matter of factly. “Sounds kind of dirty. And my anus is not dirty.”

“Right, your anus is as clean as a bottle of bleach. A little loose though.”

Neji kicked him while Shikamaru laughed. “So…You’re okay with me saying…”

“That you love me? Are you really asking if I’m okay with you saying that?”

“I’m just…asking a question…” Neji mumbled blushing a little.

Shikamaru stood up, going behind Neji and wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t worry too much. I don’t want to push my luck by asking you to say it anymore…that’s all.”

Neji wasn’t sure if he could not say it. He had just said it and he already wanted to say it again. He had years of not saying ‘I love you’ to catch up on.

“But I do have a question for you?”

“What?” He looked up at Shikamaru who looked down at him. Leaning down, Shikamaru kissed his lips softly as he placed something in front of Neji.

When he broke the kiss, he continued to look at Neji for a moment before looking away at the table. Neji followed his gaze, his eyes landing on a white box that sat in front of him, his throat going dry.

It was open, and sitting inside was a silver ring.

“I’ve been carrying that around since I was sixteen years old.” Shikamaru said moving to sit down. “I knew I would give it to you, but only when you said that you loved me. Now the only question is…are you willing to wear it? Will you marry me, Neji?”


	17. Wedding Bells

*November*

Dinner parties made Neji feel very much like an adult and it was something Ino frequently hosted, for the married couples to take a break from the kids and just have a good time together.

Neji’s father had been the one to usually to watch the kids, something they were all hesitate for until Hinata vouched for him. Neji would have to agree. His father probably wasn’t the best with him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a bad guy. His father was here for him now and they were getting along better than before.

Ino’s dinner party were filled with food, good wine, and great conversation. This was one of Neji first and he was enjoying himself, though he didn’t have much to say, he enjoyed hearing the others speak of their past stories.

“Ino! Wonderful dinner.” Choji said sitting back and rubbing his stomach.

Karui smiled. “Coming from a cook, you should be honored.”

“Well thank you.” Ino said. “This is Neji’s first dinner with us, I wanted to make it special.”

“You make it seem like I died.” Neji said rolling his eyes. “Though I might after this meal.” He might very well fall into a food coma.

“More wine?” Ino asked beginning to pour them all some.

Shikamaru covered his wine glass with his hand. “I’m driving and someone needs to be sober.”

“I’m not drunk.” Neji mumbled picking up his own wine glass before Ino screamed making everyone jump. Shikamaru beside her flinched.

“Why are you screaming?” Shikamaru asked before Ino slammed her wine bottle down on the table before hurrying over between Shikamaru and Neji, grabbing their left hands.

“What is this!?”

Neji growled trying to pull his hand away but Ino’s grip was tight.  “What are you doing?” Neji asked.

“Why are you guys wearing wedding rings!?”

Neji could hear Shikamaru’s sighing and he swallowed down his own sigh before finally pulling away his hand.

Everyone had their attention now and Shikamaru sighed. “Troublesome.”

“That’s not an answer Shikamaru.” Ino said crossing her arms. “Are you engaged?”

“Engaged? When did that happen?” Sasuke asked surprised.

Neji cleared his throat. “Three weeks ago…”

“Three weeks ago!” Ino, Naruto, Sakura, and Choji said at the same time.

“When were you going to say anything?” Hinata asked looking a little hurt.

“It wasn’t a big deal…” Neji said.

“It was his idea.” Shikamaru said at the same time.

They looked at each other and Neji narrowed his eyes. He would be damned if Shikamaru was going to throw him under the bus.

“We were engaged three weeks ago, but we got married two days later, Shikamaru’s idea.”

“What!?” Everyone at the table cried at the same time.

Shikamaru sighed. “Troublesome…”

When Shikamaru proposed to him, Neji hadn’t right away said yes. In fact he had a panic attack after the information had settled into his mind and he locked himself into Shikamaru’s room to call Hashirama.

Hashirama wasn’t able to help, he was too busy excitedly talking to Gai who was also excited and Neji had to deal with his own panic before opening the door and saying yes. It was his idea not to talk about it right away, only because he was so nervous that something was going to go wrong.  It was Shikamaru’s idea to just get hitch, to make it quick, not wanting to deal with the big deal everyone was going to make it and Neji agreed, just wanting to get it over with so he could really get a sense that it was really happening.

“You’ve guys been married for almost three weeks!?” Ino snapped. “Why didn’t you say anything!?”

“Because it’s not a big deal.” Shikamaru said shrugging. “Why spend so much money on a ceremony that doesn’t mean anything?”

“It’s not about the money.” Sakura said. “It’s about…gathering with friends and showing off your love.”

If this was a younger Neji, he would have said that they could show their love by fucking each other in front of them all right now, but now…he wasn’t really sure how to show it. Was that how a wedding was?

“If you’re trying to convince him it won’t work.” Temari said. “He couldn’t wait to get out of our wedding party.” She picked up her wine glass before shrugging. “Well…he didn’t really love me either…”

Neji wasn’t sure if that was a hit at him or at Shikamaru but it hurt him. He still wasn’t sure how to feel when Temari was around. She was Shikamaru’s ex-wife AND the mother of his son. And he was…the new spouse…who couldn’t have a child…and was a recovering sex addict…who was still figuring out what it means to be in love and was pretty much, not normal. Compared to her, he wasn’t much, and it still amazed him that Shikamaru would-

“Stop.”

Neji blinked, looking at Shikamaru who was looking at him. “Just stop.”

He knew what Shikamaru was thinking and he nodded his thanks, appreciating his…husband…for bring him out of his thoughts. “Sorry Hinata…don’t look so hurt…”

He looked at his cousin who still looked hurt but nodded anyway. “As…as long as you’re happy.”

“I still think it’s pretty lame. I bet you didn’t even tell your parents.” Ino said.

Shikamaru sighed again. “Here we go…”

“You didn’t tell your parents!” Ino and Neji said at the same time.

XXX

“How could you not tell your parents?” Neji asked once they stepped into Shikamaru’s…their…their house. He lived here too right? He was still in the process of moving all of his stuff in out of storage but he lived here with his husband and his step son. It was still tough to get use too it.

“Why wait all this way to ask?” Shikamaru asked. “We were just in a car together?”

“Because I wanted space to hit you if I need too.” Neji said taking off his coat.

“I honestly didn’t think it was a big deal.” The younger male said with a sigh. “Especially since we weren’t having a wedding? You told our father?”

“Of course I did.” Neji said.

After they got married and had time to himself, he told his father when they were visiting his mother, telling him that he had married Shikamaru and the only reason he didn’t tell his own father was because he wasn’t sure it was really happening until he had finally signed his name on it. Hizashi was happy for him, breaking down in tears and making a big scene that Neji tried to escape before his father engulfed him in a hug.

“He gave us the wine glasses.”

“I really didn’t think it was a big deal.” Shikamaru said honestly. “If it’s a big deal, I’ll tell them tomorrow.”

Neji nodded. “Okay…” He mumbled.

Shikamaru put his arm around him, holding him close and kissing his cheek before moving to head to the back to smoke. A question was forming in Neji’s tongue and he licked his lip, following Shikamaru out, Hachi trotting at his side.

“S-shikamaru…why do you not want a wedding?”

It couldn’t be about money. Neji himself could afford a reasonable wedding all by himself.

“I think it’s just a waste of time.” Shikamaru said. “Especially since it can be done so easily.”

Neji nodded, sitting down on the swinging chair while Shikamaru sat in the love seat, Hachi moving to sit next to him.

“Do you want to have a wedding?” Shikamaru asked.

Did he? He never really thought about it. He never even thought about getting married at all to begin with so a wedding was not something that crossed his mind. But the idea of showing off to his friends that he was marrying Shikamaru didn’t sound too bad. It actually made him blush. Everyone would know…it was almost a testimony that he was fully recovered to those who were still unsure if he was. Settling down with the man that he loved.

“I think I do.” Neji said playing with his toes. He didn’t look up, unsure if Shikamaru felt the same way, since the younger male had done it before.

“Really?”

Neji nodded, putting his chin on his knees before he looked at Shikamaru. “Only…because I love you…and…and I want people to know.”

Shikamaru looked at him before nodding his head, taking a drag before letting it out, running his hand over his head. “I guess we’re having a wedding.”

Neji blushed. “You want to marry me?”

Shikamaru waved his fingers. “I already did. But if you want to brag about it, I’ll surely do that with you.”

“Thank…you. I know you might not want too.”

“No. I don’t. But you want too. And I will do anything for you.”

Neji smiled, going over and sitting with Shikamaru. He kissed him on the cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too. But be prepared for what’s to come.”

“What?”

“My parents will be coming.”

XXX

Neji had never been married, and despite Shikamaru having been married before, he wasn’t very helpful with the planning either. Shikamaru suggested they just ask Temari but Neji felt a little uncomfortable about asking Shikamaru’s ex-wife how to plan a wedding. So…they did the next best thing.

“It’s about time you two did it right!?” Ino said pumping her first while Sai smiled and clapped. “Now when is the wedding?”

For some reason, Neji wasn’t sure why he hadn’t expected that question. He was still a little mind boggled about the fact that he was actually getting married…even though he was already married. He supposed it was the fact that he was actually having a wedding that excited him so much to think.

“How about January 19.” Shikamaru said lighting his cigarette.

“That’s two months away!” Ino snapped. “You can’t rush wedding Shikamaru. You and Temari were engaged for at least six months before you guys got married.”

“Well Neji and I are already married. Three months seems fine to me.”

“You still need a cake, a place to get married, caterers, invitations, a dj!” Ino said counting on her fingers.

“Choji, wherever, Choji, phone calls, iPod.” Shikamaru said counting off his fingers before shrugging. “I think you’re making a big deal about it…for someone who is already married.”

“I’m trying to help you!” Ino snapped grabbing the front of his shirt. “You came to me for my help! And Choji’s not a baker! He’s just a cook! A wedding cake is a lot for a girl!”

“Neji isn’t a girl.” Shikamaru pointed out. “Jeez…I knew this was going to be troublesome.”

“What do you want Neji?” Sai asked. Ino and Shikamaru continued to argue in the background. “Do you have a dream wedding?”

“Do males have dream weddings?” Neji asked.

“I did.” Sai said. “I dreamed of marrying the girl of my dream…also a traditional wedding with a summer theme.”

Neji frowned. “That’s…nice…”

“Why are you having a wedding?”

“I want everyone to know…that I’m better.”

“Everyone knows that? Do you?”

Neji blinked looking at Sai. “I…never thought about…having a wedding…let alone being married. I guess…now that I am married…I guess I do need more proof that I’m better.”

“Then I think taking time to have a big wedding will make you happy.” Sai said. “Do you have a date you want to be married by?”

Did he have a date? “April 23rd. “

“April.” Sai said. “Seven months…I think that’s reasonable enough for Ino, right dear?”

Ino was violently shaking Shikamaru before stopping at Sai’s voice. “How about April 23rd? Is that a good date?”

“For a wedding?” Ino asked dropping Shikamaru. “That’s perfect.” She went over and grabbed Neji’s hands. “Why that date? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“It’s…uh-“

“The first day we meet.” Shikamaru said standing up, rubbing his head. “In the elementary school, twenty-four years ago.”

“That’s so romantic.” Ino said with a large smile, clapping her hands together. “Tell me about it?”

“There isn’t anything to tell.” Shikamaru said. “We both arrived at school together. Neji was in a grade above me and my parents were arguing about something I saw him sucking his thumb…which I thought was pretty childish for someone his age. But who was I to judge at six years old.”

“Is this the day you two became friends?” Ino asked.

“No.” Shikamaru said. “This is the day I realized how troublesome Neji really was.”

“As I recall you were the one who started it.”

“It was an accident that I thought you forgot.” Shikamaru said.

“I didn’t forget, I just decided to forgive.”

“What happened?” Sai asked.

“Everyone was heading to their classes and I accidently stepped on Neji’s untied shoe lace. He tripped and fell face first on the floor in front of everyone.” Shikamaru said.

Ino laughed while Neji blushed. “I decided to be the bigger person and forgive him.”

“When exactly was that? A few years later when we started talking to each other when you were eight.”

“Yes.” He crossed his arms. “I’ve held grudges for longer for less.”

They laughed and he pouted.

“So. April 23rd.” Ino said. “I’ll give you the number of the wedding planner that did our wedding. They were the best!”

“They?”

“Yeah, a couple! They will help you with everything.” She wrote down the number before holding it out.

“Thanks.” Shikamaru said.

“They were expensive.” Sai said with a smile on his face before Ino hit him.

“Don’t say that! You can’t put a price on love.”

“That’s not true.” Shikamaru said.

Ino hit him as well while Neji smiled softly.

XXX

Hizashi spit out his tea, causing Neji to sigh and look away. He wasn’t sure why he thought doing this in public would make it less dramatic for his father.

Hizashi looked at him weird. “I thought you were already married.”

“No, I’m having a wedding. And you’re invited.” Neji said.

Hizashi dropped his fork. “Y-you’re inviting me?!”

“Yes Dad…you are my father. I just wanted to let you know in person.” Neji said.

Hizashi stood up, rubbing away the tears from his eyes. “When is the date?”

“April 23rd.” Neji said. “Can you…make it?’

Hizashi gave Neji a small smile, putting his hand over his heart. “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

“T-thanks.” Neji said blushing a little.

Hizashi sat back. “We should have dinner with the Nara family. I think it would be a good idea to meet the parents of the male that has captured my sons heart.”

“Yes…right.” Neji mumbled, scratching his head.

“How are his parents anyway? I haven’t seen them in a long time…they must think I am…the worse father.”

He was sure they thought he was the worst as well so it didn’t really matter. “They…are good I guess.” Neji said with a shrug.

“Don’t you talk to them?”

“Uh…no.”

Hizashi blinked before coughing. “Do…they know that you’re married to their son?”

“Uh…no…”

“Well…this will be interesting.”

“Yeah.”

“Is Shikamaru telling his parents now?”

“Hopefully.” Neji mumbled looking out the window. More like he better. It was a part of their deal. He would tell his father and Shikamaru would tell his parents.

He could only imagine how that converstion was going.

XXX

“Ino called.” Yoshino said putting down tea.

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes. “About what?”

“That you had big news.” Yoshino said sitting down. She looked hopeful and he could only imagine what was going on in her head.

“Yeah.” Shikamaru said sitting up, clearing his throat and interlacing his fingers. “I’m…having a wedding.”

Yoshino called out happily, putting her arms around him. “I knew it! I didn’t even know you were dating someone! Who is the lucky girl? I didn’t know you were dating someone.”

“Yeah. It’s just for show. We’re already married.” Shikamaru with a shrug before his mother hit him. “Ow!”

“You’re married! To who!?”

“You know you’re doing it backwards.” Shikaku said. “The wedding comes first than marriage.”

“We didn’t want a wedding at first, but he wants to prove to himself and everyone that he made it this far.” Shikamaru said picking up a pack of cigarettes waiting for his mother to react. He could already see his father picking up the newspaper to cover his face, already not wanting to be part of this. Thanks dad.

“H-he?” Yoshino asked. “Who is he?”

“Hyuuga Neji.” Shikamaru said. “We eloped about three weeks ago after I asked him.”

“You…marred Hyuuga Neji.”

“Yes mom. I married Hyuuga Neji.”

“Are you out of your mind!?”

Shikamaru sat back and let his mother ranting on how he had made a mistake and how he should make better choices. Shikaku decided to join in to try and calm her down but it didn’t seem to get any better but he was beginning to stop caring as his beeper went off. He picked it up, looking at the number that flashed across the screen. How could he have forgotten.

“Sorry Mom, I have to go.” He said.

“The hospital can wait!” Yoshino said. “Shikamaru we need to talk-“

“First off, the hospital can never wait. Second off, it’s not the hospital who is calling.”

“Then it can wait!”

“It can’t.” Shikamaru said. “I have a schedule to keep and my husband needs me.”

“Get it in son.” Shikaku said encouragingly before Yoshino hit him as well.

“Don’t say things like that! And Shikamaru! You know better than too-“

He closed the door on his way out, effectively silencing his mother.

XXX

Neji didn’t often page Shikamaru but when he did, it was often in the best of time. He had once paged Shikamaru when he was caught in a weird conversation with one of the nurses in the hospital. Another time he had been roped in for a dinner with his mother and her friends and Neji had paged him, getting him out of it.

He really didn’t know how Neji had such good timing.

The pages itself were actually important. Although his medication helped with the urges, and the mental tricks Hashirama had taught him only helped so far. Sometimes Neji needed to just have sex which was always a page Shikamaru was happy to get.

Sex with Neji was like the first time they had sex. Being inside of the male made him melt n the way Neji moaned and panted against him drove him wild sometimes.

But…if he had to think about it, he could already label this one the worst sex he would be having with Neji. And it only took Neji saying one thing.

“Did you talk to your parents?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru looked up at him, his hands holding Neji’s hips as the male rode him. “You really want to talk about that right now?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with that?”

“Well…we are having sex at this moment…right now. And I don’t see how talking about my mother is going to help anything.”

Neji pouted (as if Shikamaru was doing something wrong!) before closing his eyes and continuing to bounce on Shikamaru. Letting out a breath, Shikamaru shook his head, getting his mom out of his head and focusing on his husband.

Neji continued to move his hip, licking his lips as Shikamaru brushed over his prostate slowly wanting to enjoy this…but he couldn’t get her out of his mind.

He stopped moving and looked down at Shikamaru. “I just want to know how she reacted?”

Shikamaru sighed. “Why didn’t you ask me before we started having sex.”

“You didn’t give me a chance to ask.”

“You’re the one who paged me in the first place. Usually you don’t like to wait around and just want to jump into it.”

“That was one time and I had a long day, I needed it.” Neji mumbled. “Besides, right now, you’re wasting time by not answering my question. We could be fucking like monkey’s right now if you just answer-“

“She wasn’t happy.” Shikamaru said letting it sink in to his head that sex was no longer going to happen.

He opened his eyes to look at Neji who frowned. “Right…I guess I should have expected that.”

He should have, but Neji looked way more upset than Shikamaru thought he should. Maybe it was the drugs?

“Relax.” Shikamaru said. “My mother didn’t approve of Temari either when we first got married. I still don’t think she does.”

“My dad wants to have dinner with them…and us…” Neji said. “And the reason I wanted to have sex because I’m nervous about that…and I want your mom to like me…”

“That’s probably never going to happen.”

Shikamaru clearly saw that that was the wrong thing to say as Neji looked completely hurt by it. Hanging his head in defeat, his hair brushing against his Shikamaru’s chest.

“It’s okay.” Shikamaru said, pushing some of Neji’s hair out of his face. “She doesn’t like anything.”

“I doubt that.” Neji said. “It’s because I’m a boy.”

“She’s old fashion. Don’t think too much about it.”

“I can’t. You didn’t even tell her in the first place!”

“Because I knew she would make a big deal and try to stop me-“

“She would try to stop you!?”

Shikamaru sighed throwing his head back against the pillow. To save him from any more of this conversation his phone rang. “Thank god.” Shikamaru said reaching for his phone. “Hello…what? He got into a fight? With who?”

This day was just getting better and better.

XXX

Neji went with Shikamaru to his son’s school. They pulled up right up to the school where Temari was already scolding their son while Inojin and Chouchou were standing by. Neji headed over to the other two while Shikamaru headed over to his ex-wife and son.

“What happened?” Neji asked.

“This boy was making fun of you in class and Shikadai hit him.” Inojin said.

Neji blinked, surprised by how honest the boy had said it. “Wait? Making fun of me?”

“For being a porn star.” Inojin said before Chocho hit him.

Neji looked over to Shikamaru who was still talking to his son. He tried to put his hand on Shikadai’s head but the boy knocked his head away. “Why did you have to marry him anyway!?”

Shikadai ran off. “Shikadai!”

“There he goes.” Inojin said before Chocho grabbed his hand and ran after the older boy.

Temari sighed crossing her arms as Neji approached. “You didn’t tell your son?” Neji asked.

“I…didn’t see the point.” Shikamaru said.

“Didn’t see…” Neji put his hand to his forehead, running his hand through his hair before he dropped it. “You didn’t see the point.”

“I didn’t mean to say that.” Shikamaru sighed. “I meant, I wanted to wait till he got used to having you around.”

“Bad idea.” Temari said. “I’m just going to say that before I go find our son.”

“I’ll look too.” Shikamaru said.

Neji bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if he should offer to help or not. Was it sort of his fault? Would he only make things worse?

“Don’t.” Temari said. “This is your fault and you’ll probably make it worse. Just give it some time and I’ll handle it.”

“Right…” Shikamaru said.

Temari looked at Shikamaru before looking at Neji. “Go easy on him, he’s an idiot.”

Neji looked at Temari before nodding. “Thanks.”

“Just know wants you marry him he’ll be difficult to get rid of.”

Neji smiled again before she left after her son. “Get back here brat!”

Shikamaru ran his hand over his face before looking at Neji. “Neji…I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine…”

“Clearly it’s not.”

“You didn’t tell you son! Your parents I can understand…but your son…” Neji frowned. “That hurts…”

“I’m sorry.” Shikamaru said.

“Yeah…I know…”

*December*

“Well, welcome! And prepare to have your wedding planned!” The wedding planner Ino had referred them to said happily. Hagane Kotetsu smiled alongside his partner Kamizuki Izumo.

“Thank you for fitting us in…a month later.” Neji mumbled.

“It was Ino’s recommendation that got you in so easily.” Izumo said. “We are busy people because we are busy people!”

“Anyway.” Kotetsu said. “Tell us your dream wedding?”

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other, a little unsure of what to say. Neji could honestly say that he was still a little upset about how Shikadai reacted to him. Shikadai still seemed a little upset about it but Shikamaru and Neji sat down with him to get a good idea on what had happened. Supposedly one day when Neji had picked up the kids to take to Shikamaru’s home (it was his turn to do it and found that the domestic feel of picking up kids was nice), he had been spotted by a teacher who recognized him. The teacher then spoke to other teachers and they were over heard by a student who than the next day mocked Shikadai for having a step father who ‘used to take it up the ass for money’.

To make matters feel a little bit better of Shikadai, Neji decided to not spend so much time at Shikamaru’s house (or…his house as he saw it sometimes). Sadly he hadn’t fully thought this plan through as Hizashi was the first person to find out somehow about him moving out and he kidnapped Neji, moving him in with him and Hanabi till he was ready to go back to Shikamaru.

“I’m sorry…we don’t really have one in mind.” Neji said.

“No need to say sorry.” Izumo said.

“Let’s look at some options and go from there.” Kotetsu said.

The two of them carried a large book over to them, dumping it on the table and Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other. “That’s…big.”

“That’s what she said.” Kotetsu said with a chuckle before Izumo glared at him. He cleared his throat, putting fixing the tie he was wearing. “So…we’ll leave you two and we’ll be back.”

“Thanks.” Shikamaru said.

Neji opened the book surprised by how dusty the book actually looked but he was beginning to think that was just for looks.

“Do you want to have dinner after this?” Shikamaru asked.

Neji frowned. “Uh…”

“You can’t keep avoiding me.”

“I’m not avoiding you.” Neji mumbled. “I just…think you should spend time with your son.”

“I want to spend time with my husband.” Shikamaru said. “I feel like this wedding is drawing us apart.”

“I do too.” Neji said.

“So let’s forget it.”

“I didn’t say that.” Neji said. “I want to have a wedding with you…but you really hurt my feelings.”

“I said sorry.” Shikamaru said. “When are you going to forgive me?”

The old Neji could think of a few things but the new Neji...could not think of anything. What would couples do at this moment? “Uh…I’m…really not sure.”

“How about I make you dinner, your favorite meals?”

“Herring Soba?”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “What? No. I was going to make spicy pumpkin slices.”

Neji narrowed his eyes at him while Shikamaru gave him a small smile. “How about I deal with the wedding planning from here on?”

“So you can either half-ass it or do an amazing job and out show me, I don’t think so.”

Shikamaru chuckled. “Okay first off, one of those things I can’t help but do, and secondly I would never half-ass this.”

Neji hit him with a smile while Shikamaru laughed. “Can we just pick a theme and go make up. I want to have make up sex with you.”

“I don’t think I have time for that.”

Neji hit him again. “Stop talking.”

They looked through the book. It was mostly pictures wedding venues, with color themes and wedding cakes styles that went well with the wedding theme. Nothing really jumped out to him and he mostly just let Shikamaru leaf through the book since he seemed to know what he was doing.

“What was your wedding like?” Neji asked.

“Simple, nothing like this…but then again, I was marrying Temari not Ino. It wasn’t to extravagant… or anything like that.”

“Did you even like it?” Neji asked.

“The cake was good.”

Neji gave him an annoyed look. “The cake…”

“Choji said that he would make the cake for us if he wanted…which can save cost.”

“Are you broke?” Neji asked. “Or have you always been this cheap.”

“I just think it’s a waste of money to spend on something that will last only one day.”

Neji sighed, shaking his head. “Right right…We are getting married in spring…but what if it rains since it is April. Should we do a colorful wedding.”

“Ino did purple.” Shikamaru offered. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Don’t you know?”

“Oh I know.” Shikamaru said.

“What is it then?”

“Blue.”

Neji pouted. “Lucky guess.”

Shikamaru shrugged. “We can do light blue and white. You will look beautiful in both so it works out.”

Neji blushed a little. “Y-you think so…”

“I know so.”

Shikamaru flipped through the book before coming up with a wedding theme with spring white and light blue. “Hey…we got an idea.”

Kotetsu came over with a smile. “What have you picked.”

“This.” Shikamaru said pointing it out.

“Lovely. This is a lovely choice!” Kotetsu said.

“If you like, we can get your guest list started.” Izumo said coming over.

“Actually, we’ll fax it to you.” Shikamaru said. “We have dinner to go to.”

Shikamaru stood up, holding out his hand to Neji who took it reluctantly. “I didn’t say yes to dinner?”

“You did the moment you smiled.” Shikamaru said helping Neji up. “Besides, I already made a reservation.”

“Cocky bastard.” Neji mumbled following him out. But that’s why he loved him right?

XXX

He hated Shikamaru. The cocky bastard wasn’t just cocky but also fucking manipulating. It seemed that Shikamaru had planned to get him and his family together with Shikamaru’s family for a dinner together. He would admit that he took a little too long to get see something was up. He should have known the moment they came to a table at the restaurant that could seat twelve in a private booth but it took both his family and Shikamaru’s family to show themselves till he finally got it.  This was all a set up.

“I hate you so much right now.” Neji mumbled to Shikamaru who sat next to him at the large round table.

“I understand that but it was best to get this out of the way before the wedding.” Shikamaru whispered back. “In case something breaks out there. It’ll be better if everything gets out now than later.”

Neji sighed wondering if this was true or if being all here would only make things answer.

“I’m sorry.” Shikamaru said.

“You’ve been saying that a lot.”

“So…it’s finally nice to meet you.” Hizashi said looking at Yoshino and Shikaku.

“Like wise.” Shikaku said. “To think we used to be neighbors and didn’t even know each other.”

“Yes.” Hizashi said.

“Hinata…you look beautiful.” Yoshino said.

“Thank you.” Hinata said blushing a little.

“If only Shikamaru had met you first.”

“That took no time at all.” Shikamaru mumbled.

Yoshino sighed putting her hand over her eyes. “I don’t understand it Shikamaru! How can you do this to us?”

“Do what mom? Marry a man?”

“Marry him! You can marry anyone at all but why him! T-this…man is a pervert!”

“He was a pervert.” Shikamaru said. “That I will admit, but he his better now and already my husband.”

“I can’t let you do this Shikamaru…” Yoshino said.

“It’s already done. And I want you to be here with me…but only if you can accept Neji.”

Yoshino continued to look at her son before shaking her head. “I can’t Shikamaru. I just can’t. You’re making a mistake.”

Neji felt completely confused. Had this just happened…in front of him. Shikaku stood up as his wife stormed out and he sighed. “Sorry about this…”

“Dad-“

“I’ll take care of it.” He said. “Give her a time.”

He patted Shikaku’s shoulder before looking up at the other. “Hopefully we’ll see each other again before the wedding.”

Neji frowned looking at Shikamaru. Was this his fault? Was he also breaking up Shikamaru’s relationship with family along with his son. “Sorry.” Shikamaru said.

“It’s not your fault.”

“No offense Shikamaru, but your moms kind of a bitch.” Naruto said before Hinata hit him in the stomach. “Ow!”

Neji grabbed Shikamaru’s hand, pulling away with him. “This is all my fault.”

“No it’s not.” Shikamaru said. “You shouldn’t take that.”

No he shouldn’t…but…

“This wedding is only causing you problems.” Neji mumbled.

“It’s fine.” Shikamaru said brushing aside Neji’s hair. “Shikadai’s just a child. He liked you before and he’ll like you again.”

“But what about your mom?”

“She has to live with this.” Shikamaru said.

Neji frowned, looking at Shikamaru. He couldn’t believe Shikamaru loved him at all. He hung his head. “I…I really don’t deserve you.”

“You do.” Shikamaru said cupping the back of his head. “Now…let’s have dinner together.”

He nodded letting Shikamaru lead him back inside.

XXX

“I have to do something!” Neji said panting stopping his running. His breath could be seen in the cold air and he leaned back, rubbing sweat from his forehead. Itachi and Sasori ran back to him almost leaving him behind before they noticed he was no longer between them.

“Do what?” Sasori asked panting as well.

“I have to do something for Shikamaru.” Neji said shaking his head. “I-I’m not doing enough.”

“I have to admit, he does give you a lot.” Itachi said.

Neji glared at him. He didn’t need the older Uchiha to tell him that. He knew that Shikamaru was doing so much for him. He had killed for him…he defended him time and time again and stood by him and continued to look after him all through his life and he did what…finally admit that he loved him. How could he ever pay back Shikamaru?

“Help me.” He latched onto Itachi.

Itachi flinched at the sudden contact. “Help you with what?”

“Help me show my love. I’m new at this!”

“Hachi, I can’t help you with that.” Itachi said pushing him away. “Your love with Shikamaru is your own love and you need to figure it out on your own.”

Neji frowned. “You don’t have any tips?”

“I’m sure all my tips you are already doing.” Itachi said crossing his arms. “Unless you would like my black chest.”

Neji shivered. The black chest. He knew what Itachi was referring too and he doubted Shikamaru would want to do…that kind of sex.

“That doesn’t show love…” Sasori said.

“He killed for me…” Neji mumbled.

“Does he have a nemesis that you can kill?” Sasori asked.

“No.” He leaned against a tree sighing. “And I can’t kill anyone…I couldn’t even kill…Kabuto. Besides…everyone loves Shikamaru.”

“Maybe your love is just enough.” Itachi said.

“It’s not.” Neji mumbled. “I don’t deserve him.”

“That sounds about right.” Itachi said rubbing his chin.

“You aren’t supposed to agree!”

Sasori put his hand on Neji’s shoulder. “You’ll find a way Neji.”

“Will I?”

Sasori nodded, smiling at him. “You are a resourceful person Neji, you can do this.”

Neji frowned, looking at Sasori before nodding. “I hope so.”

“And I you don’t, suck the life out of him with your mouth.” Itachi said.

*January*

Neji frowned as he looked as his new year wish. He doubted this would come true.

**_Find a way to show your love_ **

He thought about tossing it but decided it was a better to at least attempt it.

“Is that your wish?”

Neji hugged the note to his chest glaring at Shikamaru. “Don’t look!”

“Well you had it out in the open.” Shikamaru said with a shrug.

“Shut up.” Neji mumbled. “What did you put?”

He looked at the words Shikamaru put down narrowing his eyes at the annoying message.

**_Take more naps._ **

“I’m going to make it so that you never nap when I’m around, next year.” Neji mumbled.

“Don’t be petty.” Shikamaru said.

“Well don’t write stupid things.”

“Hey! Don’t fight you two.”

Neji turned around surprised to see Kakashi heading towards him.

“K-Kakashi.” He stood up surprised to see the male here. They were at Naruto’s house for a news years party. “What are you doing here?”

“I was invited.” Kakashi said. “Well we were.”

Neji smiled at the thought of who he brought but his smile morphed into complete shock as Iruka walked…waddled…towards him.

Iruka…looked huge in his New Years robe and he was surprised that he looked so fat. “W-wow…” He shut his mouth, not wanting to say the wrong thing. But…Iruka was much bigger than he remembered. “Iruka…it’s been a while.”

“Yes it has Neji.” Iruka said smiling. “Can I have a hug?”

He couldn’t get an answer before Kakashi pushed Neji towards Iruka as he moved to Shikamaru. “So…kidney boy, am I correct.”

“I suppose.” Shikamaru said.

“Let’s have a chat.”

Neji opened his mouth, wanting to stop them before looking at Iruka who pulled him into a hug. “Iruka…are you okay?”

“I’m tired. Do you think we can sit down?”

“S-sure.” Neji said helping Iruka sit down. He sat down next to him blinking at the large stomach in front of him. “Is everything okay with you and Kakashi?”

“Yes.” Iruka said. “Everything is going great. He’s been clean for five years.”

“Five years?” Neji asked. He looked over at Kakashi. He didn’t know that Kakashi had gotten sober. He wanted to congratulate him but he had to figure out what this was. “And…how are you?”

“I’m great.” Iruka said chuckling. “How are you?”

“Confused.” Neji said shaking his head. “Why are-“

Iruka adjusted himself in his seat before putting his hand on his stomach. “This bad boy here really brought us together.”

The weight brought them together? He would never have expected Kakashi to be a chubby chaser. “Uh…I-“

“Here.” Iruka grabbed his hand and put it on the side of his stomach. He wasn’t really sure what he was feeling or what Iruka was trying to do. Did he have gas or some sort of-

He pulled his hand away, his eye wide. “What the hell was that?”

“He kicked.”

Neji stood up stumbling a little. “What kicked!? W-what!? What are you s-saying?”

Iruka raised an eyebrow. “Neji. I’m pregnant.”

Neji had never had his mind exploded before…but it was going to be an experience he would never forget.

“How?”

“I got a uterusostomy.” Iruka said standing up as best he could alone. A moment popped through Neji’s head that he should help him up, but his mind was too far blown to actually do anything but stare at Iruka.

“I…I thought that was a dangerous surgery.”

“It is.” Iruka said. “Not many survivors when people have it but over the years they have gotten better and having the survivor rate increase. Though I can only have one child as of right now, hopefully it can be something that men can do more than once, like women.”

Neji was still speechless. “I…wow…I don’t know what to say.”

“Why not just congratulations.” Iruka said.

“Congratulations.”

“And congratulations to you.” Kakashi said coming over.  “Though I guess I should have said a few years earlier since you’re already married.”

“Yeah…five years sober?” Neji asked looking at Kakashi surprised.

“It was hard, but I don’t have to tell you that.” Kakashi said nudging Neji.

Neji smiled, rubbing his arm as Iruka talked with Shikamaru. “So…a baby?”

“Yeah…my idea.” Kakashi said. “I’m not getting any younger.”

“How old are you anyway?” Neji asked.

Kakashi just laughed him off. “Yeah, I thought it would be a good five-year sober gift for us, for making it this far.”

Neji crossed his arms surprised to actually meet a male with uterusostomy. Especially someone he knew so closely.  He looked over at Iruka who was being dotted on by all of the guest at the party. It was quite odd to see yet there was also something…interesting about it.

“Kakashi…did it hurt?”

“Iruka said that it did.” Kakashi said. “I couldn’t touch him for at least three weeks, but he was in bed rest for the majority of that time.”

“And…it worked?” Neji asked.

“It took a few tries but…there he is. But you know, this all still new so for us, so we take a lot of precautions.”

“Yeah…I bet.”

“But anyway, Happy new Year.” Kakashi said kissing Neji on his forehead.

Neji blushed. “Yeah…Happy New Year’s.”

“Hey, don’t kiss my husband.” Shikamaru said.

Kakashi laughed waving him off. “You can kiss mine if you like.”

“Can I kiss Sasuke?” Ino asked out loud.

“No!” Sakura said latching onto Sasuke.

“Let’s all switch wives.” Naruto said. “I mean…just for a kiss.”

“The hour has passed.” Neji mumbled. “No more kisses!”

“You just don’t want anyone else to kiss Shikamaru.” Ino teased. “But I kissed him first.”

“Let’s not go there.” Sasuke said. “Because some of us have kissed other people before our spouses.”

“Once again, we missed midnight, so let’s move on.” Neji said

“I can’t! I was too distracted I didn’t kiss Hinata!” Naruto yelled covering his head.

“Well that’s not my fault!”

“It is.” Shikamaru said. “You distracted everyone and no one got the kiss.”

“Let’s rewind the clocks and do it over.” Sakura said.

“And can we pick who we want to kiss? Because I think Sasuke-kun is just the cutest thing.” Kakashi said.

Sasuke blushed.

“Why does everyone want to kiss Sasuke?” Sakura asked.

“I don’t want to kiss Sasuke.” Neji raised his hand.

“Well I for one do want to kiss Sasuke.” Shikamaru said. “I think it will be a fun experience that I should try at least once and only idiots would not want to kiss Sasuke.”

“Hey!” Naruto snapped. “I’m not an idiot! I want to kiss Sasuke too!”

“Oh my god!” Neji snapped.

How did this get so out of hand?

“Okay how about this? We turn back the clock and everyone kisses Sasuke at least once.” Iruka said grabbing the clock.

“Why does everyone want to kiss Sasuke?” Neji asked annoyed.

“Clearly you’ve never kissed Sasuke.” Shikamaru said as if it was the most obvious of answers.

Neji glared at his husband who had not helped him stop this and probably let this get more out of hand.

“Okay! It’s happening!”

The alarm suddenly went off as midnight happened again and everyone argued over who to get to kiss Sasuke first. Shikamaru on the other hand put his arm around Neji. “I thought you wanted to kiss Sasuke.”

“That was clearly a joke.” Shikamaru said. “All I want to do is kiss you.”

Neji blushed. Leaning in and kissing Shikamaru. “I love you.” Neji said.

“I love you too.” Shikamaru said kissing him back.

“Hey! Shikamaru didn’t kiss Sasuke?” Naruto said.

“He didn’t really want too.” Neji said. “But really…if you aren’t kissing Shikamaru you’re really stupid.”

Shikamaru gave him a look. “You know this won’t work.”

“Clearly you’ve never kissed Shikamaru.” Neji said putting his hand on his hips. “Only a few people have.”

“That is true.” Temari said. “If you aren’t kissing Shikamaru…why should you even live.”

Shikamaru sighed looking at her while Neji smiled as he watched the scene unfold as everyone started to argue about kissing Shikamaru. He picked up the alarm clock and began to turn it back. “Guys, the countdown begins!”

*February*

“These are the cakes we have.” Izumi said.

“What a nice way to spend Valentine’s Day no?” Kotetsu asked.

Neji picked up one of the pieces of cake. It was marble with some sort of white and blue icing.  They all had some sort of white and blue icing with a different design on each, one they also had to pick for their cake. Neji began to believe this would have been so much easier if he had been a girl.

He began to eat his own cake when instead Shikamaru held out his own. “Try a piece.”

He blushed but opened his mouth, letting Shikamaru feed him. “I-It’s good.”

“Aw.” Izumi said before Kotetsu grabbed his hand and pulled him away and more costumers came inside their shop.

Neji whipped his mouth, clearing his throat as he finished eating before looking at Shikamaru. “Uh…which cake do you like the most?”

“I like the chocolate marble with that design.” Shikamaru said.

Neji frowned wondering if it was possible for someone to have such a connection like Shikamaru seemed to have with him. “I…like that one too.” Neji said looking at the cake.

“I figured.” Shikamaru said licking some icing off his finger.

“If you guys are finished we can go over the seating chart.” Izumo said coming back.

He lead them over to a table set up of the layout of the ball room they were going to have the reception. “All invitations were sent and the guest have responded. Who do you think should sit with who?”

There were little tables set up with small chairs all around the floor plan while on the side were small clay people with names.

“You guys put a lot of work into this.” Shikamaru pointed up picking up one of the clay people. “Does this…look like Naruto to you?”

It did…almost too much.”

“We aim to please.” Izumo said with a smile.

Neji picked up the only clap people holding hand, which was him and Shikamaru. It was cute and he put it down at the long table and went about putting their family members at the table with them. When he picked up Yoshino he looked at Shikamaru. “Is…your mother coming.”

Shikamaru looked at him before taking the clay piece. “Hopefully.”

He didn’t sound so hopeful and Neji frowned worried that she wouldn’t. Shikamaru wanted his mother their…and Neji could only assume that it was his fault that she wasn’t.

Shikamaru put his mother clay figure by his clay father before clearing his throat. “The kids should have their own table right?”

“Yes.” Neji said picking up the kids.

He set them a table together, happy to hear that Boruto had taken his advice and invited Mitsuki, since he had a clay figure.

Putting everyone into place was pretty easy…at first…until they reached the members of the Akatsuki Tattoo Parlor and how close they should be sitting to the wedding table.

“I don’t know why they can’t sit in the back?” Shikamaru said with a shrug.

“Because that’s for your co-workers, and other family members people don’t really talk too. Friends should be a little closer don’t you think.”

“I think friends should, but are they honestly your friends?”

Neji held the clay tattoo artist to his chest. “Of course they are!”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “I think you’re mistaking your relationship with these guys.”

“I’m not mistaking anything. You don’t know what we’ve been through.” These guys were there for him when Shikamaru wasn’t. When his old friends wasn’t?

Shikamaru sighed shaking his head. “You are going to take this wrong…but just because you’ve slept with them doesn’t mean you are friends with them.”

Izumo cleared his throat loudly. “Well! Let’s finish this up another day why don’t we? Yeah?”

“I didn’t just sleep with them.” Neji snapped. “We do other things. We are friends. I don’t see why you’re grandparents have to be so close with their own table with bunch of friends.”

“Because they are my grandparents.” Shikamaru said obviously.

Neji glared at Shikamaru. “Sorry, not all of us have loving grandparents.”

Shikamaru sighed. “Don’t use that in this argument. That isn’t my fault. I can’t help you understand why I want my almost blind grandparents sitting closer because your family isn’t like mine.”

“Fine, the grandparents you love so dearly, and speak to soooo often can sit as close as you want. Heck, why don’t we put them a step forward and let them sit at the fucking wedding table.” He dropped the clay figure of the tattoo artist and picked up his father. “My father can see just fine, and we aren’t really close. Now that I think about it, the only family that is remotely like yours is Hinata, so goodbye Hanabi, Naruto, and Hiashi.”

“Neji-“

“It’s Valentine’s Day remember!” Izumo said.

Neji placed Shikamaru’s grandparents right at the wedding table before looking at him.

“You’re being spiteful for no reason.” Shikamaru pointed out.

“I have a reason it’s because you’re being a dick.”

“Confetti!”

Kotetsu came over as quickly as he could, tossing red and white confetti in the air around them. Neji and Shikamaru glared at each other before Shikamaru’s beeper went off. “Place them wherever you want.” Shikamaru said picking up his beeper and looking at them. “I have to go.”

Without saying another word, Shikamaru left and Neji stood there fuming before he closed his eyes. “Do you have a bathroom?”

“In the back, on the left.” Kotetsu said.

Neji nodded, following the directions and finding the bathroom, going inside and trying to keep his anger in check. When he got angry, he got frustrated, when he got frustrated he got anxious, and when he got anxious he couldn’t help but fall into old habits. He was already biting into his thumb so hard that he was afraid that it was going to bleed. He had to talk to someone. He had to call Shikamaru!

It hit in hard as he remembered that…he couldn’t call Shikamaru. He had just ended a fight with the male…but said male was also his go too guy for emotion when he got anxious now. He could obviously call Hashirama…but he needed someone to be here for him now, and as much as he would love too, Hashirama couldn’t drop everything and come to him.

He sat in the bathroom sucking his thumb longer than he would like before the answer came to him.

XXX

“Neji?”

Neji looked up, taking out his wrinkle thumb from his mouth and opening the door looking at Choji who looked completely confused. “Did you…mean to call me?”

Neji nodded before he pulled Choji into the bathroom. “Yes…but probably not for the right reason.”

He could understand why at the moment Choji was the one who got called and could also understand now why that was a bad idea, especially bring him into the bathroom. He put his hands on the sink, leaning over it. Bad idea…very bad idea.

“Do you need help?” Choji asked. “Do you need me to call Shikamaru?”

“God no.” Neji said. “I…we just had a fight and…”

“A fight?”

“An argument…or whatever! And he left…and I need someone to talk too. But I called you because your dick is big! And that was an accident because I’m not thinking straight, I can’t think straight when I’m anxious. And I when I’m anxious I suck my thumb like a baby and want to…have something…inside of me…”

“You’re breathing hard.” Choji pointed out.

“I’m having a panic attack!” Neji yelled at Choji who jumped.

“S-sorry.” Choji said. “What can I do?”

Throwing him over the sink and fucking him crossed his mind. “Stop!” Neji yelled to himself thinking of something else. “Make me a sandwich!”

It was safe to say, Choji was confused.

XXX

Neji bite into the gourmet burger, his taste bud exploding. “Choji…you are amazing.”

“Thanks.” Choji said with a smile. “So…are you okay?”

“Yes…thank you.” Neji said putting down his burger. “Sorry…about that.”

“It’s okay.” Choji said. “I deal with Ino all through high school and college and it was pretty the same…but she never mentioned my…dick.”

“Sorry. I get crazy when I’m anxious.” He picked up his burger again before he put it back down.

“So…what happened? Did you really only call me because of…my size?”

“Maybe.” Neji said. “Probably yes…but my best friend is Shikamaru…and you’re Shikamaru’s best friend…so I guess…I wanted to take you form him.”

“What about Sasuke? Isn’t he your best man?”

“I called him too.” Neji said. “I called you because your dick…beside he’s coming now.”

“Neji.” Sasuke said coming over.

Choji stood up. “Okay, I sorry it didn’t help.”

“You did.” Neji said nodding his head “Thank you Choji.”

Choji smiled before looking at Sasuke. “Want something to eat?”

“Whatever he’s having.” Sasuke said putting down his brief case before unbuttoning his sports jacket and sitting down across from Neji, picking up one of his fries.

“Sorry, I pulled you out of work.” Neji said.

Sasuke shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.” Sasuke said. “You needed me I came. I’m surprised you didn’t call Ino.”

Neji sighed putting his hand on his head. “I called a lot of people.”

“Choji!” Ino snapped as she rushed in as if she owned the place. “Martini’s over here.”

“Who else did you call?” Sasuke asked moving over to let Ino slid in.

“I called everyone I’ve ever slept with.” Neji said. “Choji was the only one who answered at the moment and you two responded a few minutes…sorry.”

“Just tell us what happened.” Ino said looking concerned.

Neji stared at the two of them, concern washing over their faces as they looked at him. He frowned to himself as it dawned on him. “You are my friends…”

“Of course.” Ino and Sasuke said.

How had he forgotten that? He put his hand over his eyes. “I don’t deserve him.”

“Neji.” Ino said moving to sit next to him. “What are you talking about?! Of course you do?”

“He doesn’t want anyone but you.” Sasuke said. “He’s probably worried about you now.”

“We had a fight…and I got a little crazy because…the Akatsuki guys and where I should place them…but still, I was out of line.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, wrapping his hand in his hair and pulling at it hard, another habit he had picked up and probably why he was going grey so early. When he really got anxious and couldn’t solve it with sex…his idea to fix that was to pull out his hair. This habit he tried to break but rarely-

“Neji stop.” Ino said grabbing his hand. “Calm down.”

“Let’s go out tonight.” Sasuke said. “You look like you can need it.”

“Or stay in.” Ino said. “We can watch movies like we used too.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” Neji pointed out wondering if they had forgotten. “I’m sure your spouses will be missing you.”

Sasuke and Ino both looked a little unsure and Neji laughed a little. “I can’t believe you two forgot.”

“You had a crisis moment, it skipped my mind.” Ino said laughing.

“But are you going to be okay?” Sasuke asked looking at Neji.

“Yeah…I think so.”

Ino squeezed his hand before she raised an eyebrow. “So did you call Choji first or something?”

Neji hung his head. “I called him because…he has a big dick.”

Sasuke and Ino laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Choji asked coming over when martini.

It only made Sasuke and Ino laugh harder, Neji could not help but do the same.

XXX

“Why did Neji call me?” Sakura asked holding her phone out for Shikamaru to see as he took notes on a clip board. He gave it a side line glance.

“How should I know?” Shikamaru said.

“Well what does he want? I just saw Tenten, he called her too.”

Shikamaru gave her a questionable look before slipping his hand in his pocket, wondering if he had possible missed a call from Neji regarding something very important. Instead of seeing a miss call from his husband he saw a miss call from Choji as well as a voice mail.

‘Hey uh…not sure what happened but Neji’s in the bathroom having a panic attack and he called me to help I guess? Anyway, we’re going to lunch if you get this in time.’

“Shit.” Shikamaru said putting his phone away. “I have to go.”

He prepared to turn around to leave at this very moment but instead arms wrapped around his back, keeping him from turning around. He looked down at the pale arms wrapped around him, the familiar ring on his finger and the thin piano fingers that housed them. He put his hand over the hand squeezing the fingers.

“Twenty minutes.” Sakura said picking up Shikamaru’s clip board. “Make it fast you two.” She mumbled walking by the two.

Shikamaru stood there a moment before he grabbed Neji’s hand and lead him off to his office, closing the door behind him.

“I’m an idiot.” Neji said looking down before Shikamaru cupped his face and kissed him. Neji kissed him back eagerly, putting his arms around Shikamaru’s neck letting the male push him back till the door was against his back. He stood there kissing the man that he loved so much. The man that…had to be his reflection…his other half somehow. They broke their kiss opening their eyes to look at each other.

“Sorry.” They both said at the same time.

Neji swallowed hard, kissing Shikamaru again and beginning help him out of his lab coat while Shikamaru put his arms around Neji’s waist, running his hands up his back, under his shirt. They undressed each other slowly, Shikamaru lifting him up and Neji instinctively wrapping his legs around Shikamaru’s body.

He let out a breath, waiting in anxious moments as Shikamaru entered him. Being filled by Shikamaru…he wanted nothing more for this to be the rest of his life. To have Shikamaru inside of him. To be in Shikamaru’s arms…to be with Shikamaru.

“I-I love you.” Neji panted as Shikamaru slowly thrust into him. “I love you.”

He could feel Shikamaru tighten his hold on him as he thrust into him. His face was to Neji’s neck, holding close, rocking his hips into.

Neji held on to Shikamaru, thrusting down onto him, aiming himself in the right way to get his prostate brushed against. He moaned, running his hand through his hair, pulling out his ponytail. He could imagine Shikamaru waiting for him in the aisle, his hair pushed back in a suit, waiting for him. He gasped for air, as he could imagine marrying Shikamaru.

It dawned on him slowly that he was getting off on the thought of marrying Shikamaru.

He didn’t last long after slowly came to his mind.

He threw his head back and screamed as he came, tightening around Shikamaru as he came between them, he only relaxed when it finally settled, allowing Shikamaru to finish inside of him a few minutes later.

XXX

“Sorry.” Neji said. “They can sit in the back…everyone that matters are sitting up close.”

“I didn’t mean to be harsh.” Shikamaru said. “You can place them wherever.”

“I just want you to be happy.” They both said at the same time.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other before Neji slipped back on his shoe. “This is my first Valentine’s Day as a couple…and I argued with you…”

Shikamaru frowned, sitting down with Neji on his couch. He held out a small childish Valentine’s card with a cute animal on it. “Be mine Valentine’s Neji?”

Neji took it, holding it close to his chest before looking at Shikamaru. “S-Shikamaru…”

“I really am sorry.” Shikamaru said.

“Me too.” Neji said leaning against him.

“That’s something old.” Shikamaru said. “I meant to give you that when I was eight…but you left.”

“It’s never the right time with you is it?”

“No it’s not.” Shikamaru said kissing him. “This is something blue for you.”

He went into his pocket and held out a blue flower clip. “If you won’t wear a dress…at least wear this?”

Neji blushed. “O-Okay…”

“And this is new.” Shikamaru said holding out a gift. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He held out a key. “What’s this too? Your heart?”

“My office.” Shikamaru said. “If you ever want to drop in…I’ll love to have you waiting here if you’re bored.”

Neji wrapped his finger around it. “S-Shikamaru…I love you…B-but I didn’t…get you a gift.”

“I can think of something later tonight.” Shikamaru said in his ear.

Neji blushed, just imagining it before he smiled kissing Shikamaru. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

*March*

Neji looked at himself in his suit. He was in white, three-piece suit with a light blue tie. “You look good.” Ino said.

“Thanks.” Neji said.

“I’m surprised you aren’t wearing a wedding dress.” Sasuke said.

“I’ve done that before.” Neji mumbled. A video called Wedding Trap. It was supposed to be Konan wearing the wedding dress but she heard it was bad luck to put on a wedding dress if you weren’t married. Tsunade had changed the idea on a trap being punished for tricking guys into marrying him and taking their money (one of his best work).

Sasuke laughed while Ino smiled. “I wore a mermaid dress.”

“Of course you did.” Neji said.

“Sakura wore a strapless dress.” Sasuke said.

“I’m not putting on a dress.” Neji pointed out.

“You’ll look good in it.” Sasuke said.

“I agree.” Shikamaru said from the other side where he was doing the last fitting of his own suit.

“You don’t have say.”

“But someone does?”

Neji growled to himself as Ino, Sasuke, Choji, and Naruto laughed. “You aren’t funny.”

“Just try one on.” Ino said. “We won’t laugh.”

“Of course you won’t.” Neji snapped. “Because I won’t be wearing one.”

“Are you afraid that if you put on one you won’t get married?”  Sasuke asked.

“Why would I worry about that?” Neji asked.

“Then put it on.” Shikamaru said.

Neji growled to himself. Don’t give in…don’t give in…

XXX

“Oh my god! You look amazing!” Ino said.

“Shut up.” Neji mumbled.

“Wow, it’s like a flat chested Hinata.” Naruto said.

“Shut up…”

“Your ass looks really good in that.” Sasuke pointed out.

“Shut up…”

“You could really pass as a girl.” Choji said.

“Shut up!” Neji snapped.

Ino of course brought over the biggest princess dress she could find and helped Neji get into it. The corset was tight to give him shape and the bust was small for ‘flat’ chested girls. With his hair out he could pass as a girl…

He looked at Shikamaru. “What do you have to say?”

“I might have to buy you a wedding dress just to take it off you later.”

Neji blushed looking away. “Don’t say that out loud.” He picked up the end of his dress and walked back to his dressing room, Ino and Sasuke followed.

“Your got a text.” Sasuke said holding Neji’s phone.

“From who?” Neji asked.

Neji took it, looking at it from his phone to see a massage from his old land lord. “Oh…my old place…”

“Old place…”

Neji stopped walking and remembered something. “I have to go there.” He said.

“Huh? Why?”

“There is something I need to get.” He picked up all of his dress (that was a lot jeez) and hurried off, Sasuke and Ino following.

XXX

“I haven’t been here in a while.” Neji said opening the door to his apartment.

“You still pay rent here?” Sasuke asked as he followed him in with Ino.

Neji nodded. “I…thought I would come back here afterwards…not straight to Shikamaru’s…My lease is up soon anyway…”

He put down his keys and went down to the floor picking up the floor board.

“Whoa, do you have a dead body in there?” Ino asked.

“Why would he have that?” Sasuke asked.

Neji dug his hand inside before pulling out a box. “What is that?” Sasuke asked.

“Letters…I wrote to Shikamaru. When we were away from each other.” Neji said opening one of the boxes.

He ran his fingers over the letters before looking up at Sasuke and Ino who were staring at him with a weird look. “What!?”

“It’s so cute!” Ino said taking out one of the letters. “Aw! Neji! You’ve loved him forever!”

“I don’t think that’s true…” Neji mumbled. Or maybe it was, he didn’t know but he did want to finally give these to Shikamaru.

“Is his mother coming to the wedding?” Sasuke asked as he flipped through the letters. “You even had his address in America…”

“No.” Neji said. “I can tell he really hates the idea that she won’t…it’s my fault.”

“I didn’t remember you being this whining when we were younger.” Sasuke pointed out putting a letter back into the box before Ino hit him in the back of his head.

“Don’t listen to him.” Ino said. “She’s being a bitch to you for no reason. No one is good enough for Shikamaru and she’s only being mean to you because of your past.”

“Yeah…” Neji mumbled.

“Maybe if she knew how much you loved Shikamaru…she’ll change her mind.” Sasuke said. “Show her some of these letters.”

Neji looked at Sasuke. “Do you think that would work?”

“It’s worth a try.” Sasuke said with a smile.

Neji looked at Ino then at Sasuke before nodding. “I…guess I’ll try.”

“It’s worth a try.” Ino said.

“Just don’t get angry.” Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. Right…if he did this right…maybe he could convince her to come to the wedding. “I need to sort them.” Neji said.

XXX

Neji took a deep breath watching as the door opened and Yoshino stepped out. “What are you-“

“I love your son.” Neji said. “He means the world to me…and I can’t live without him.” He thrust the shoe box towards her. “The moment I left Shikamaru, I wrote to him every single day till he was back in my life. I know I’ve done things in my life that I’m not proud of. And there aren’t many things I regret, but one thing that I do regret is not telling Shikamaru I loved him the moment I saw him.”

Shikaku came over to join his wife, spotting Neji with a brief surprise coming across his face before he settled with a small smile as he looked from Neji to his wife.

“I know you don’t like me.” Neji said. “But I’m not asking you too. I don’t…even really like myself. But Shikamaru…for some reason likes me…and I don’t really get it either but he does and I love him...and I’ve never loved anyone before…and I don’t want to love anyone other then Shikamaru. He wants you at the wedding…you’re his mother…he wants you to come…so please come…not for me but for him.”

He took a deep breath before looking at the box. “I filtered some of the letters…I don’t think you would want to see…some of them.” He cleared his throat before standing up straight. “Honestly, I know I’ve made mistakes, and I can’t continue to have you or anyone blaming me for them. I get it!” He snapped before taking a deep breath and looking at Shikaku and Yoshino before looking at them. “I get it…”

He looked at them for a moment before leaving, getting into his car.

XXX

“Hey, where have you been?” Shikamaru asked sitting at the living room.

“My apartment.” Neji said sitting down next to him.

“Apartment? If you have an apartment, why are you always staying here.”

Neji rolled his eyes, ignoring him. “I got you this.” Neji said holding out the large box.

“A gift, a month before the wedding? Isn’t that against the rules?”

“I meant to give you these…a few years ago…”

Shikamaru opened the box and looked at the letters inside. “What are these?”

“The letters I wrote to you every day since you left that one…the first time we had sex. I want you to have them.”

Shikamaru looked at Neji before picking one up and opening it carefully before pulling out the letter. It was one sheet of paper with only a few words.

“This says: I hate you.”

Neji sighed taking it. “It was one of the first.” He ran his hand over them before pulling it out. “I used white envelopes when I first started but after a while I started to get created with the colors. One for each year, different patter of paper for a different month. This is year three…of being without you.” He held it out to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru opened it and looked at it. In the middle of paper was a large perfectly drawn heart with Shikamaru and Neji’s name written inside it with a heart with Shikamaru’s name all around it. “This is obsessive.”

“Some people would call this love!” Neji snapped.

Shikamaru laughed, leaning forward and kissing Neji. “So you cook dinner while I read?”

“Sure.” Neji said standing up and heading to the kitchen. While he prepared to make something he heard Shikamaru’s cell phone go off on the table in a text and he looked over the counter to see him putting down a letter and picking up his phone, reading the message.

“What is it?” Neji asked watching Shikamaru read before sitting back.

“My mom is coming to the wedding.”

Neji blinked, swallowing a little hard before feeling a little satisfied with himself. “That’s great.”

He turned away, not wanting Shikamaru to see his smile as he went about cooking before arms wrapped around him.

“Thank you.” Shikamaru said against him.

“What are you talking about?” Neji asked.

Shikamaru kissed the back of his neck, not say anything else before heading back to the living room. Neji bit his lip before finishing making dinner.

*April*

“Everyone…the married couple.” Sasori introduced to the ball room as everyone clapped as Neji and Shikamaru took the floor for their first dance.

When the clapping died down, Sasori looked at Itachi who began to play the piano. Sasori waited for the right moment before he began to sing, a slower version of the song Neji picked.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

“This is a pretty old song don’t you think?” Shikamaru asked to Neji as they slowly danced on the floor.

“I didn’t see you pick any song.” Neji said rolling his eyes.

“I trusted your judgement.” Shikamaru said. “And I’m not disappointed.”

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

“So is this as bad as last time?” Neji asked as he rested his head against Shikamaru’s chest.

“Not at all.” He said.

“What made it different? The fact that your grandma was in seeing distance?”

Shikamaru laughed, putting his arm tighter around Neji and looking down at him. “Marrying you. That’s what made it different.”

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times_

_We've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

“Shikamaru…I love you.” Neji said looking at the male and putting his arms around his neck.

Shikamaru put his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “I love you Neji.”

They shared a kiss, standing in the middle of the ball room holding each other, forgetting that they were not alone, losing themselves in each other’s embrace.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Everyone clapped before the music changed up as others came to join them as Sasori began to sing another song.

“I wonder what the future holds now Neji.” Shikamaru said.

Neji cleared his throat, putting his arms from around Shikamaru’s neck before placing them on his chest. “M-Maybe…c-children.”

“Children?” Shikamaru asked. “Do you want to adopt?”

“I…I wouldn’t mind…carrying it.”

Shikamaru looked down at him. “You would go through tons of surgery for me?”

“I would do anything for you.”

Shikamaru gave him a small smile, leaning forward and kissing his shoulder. “I guess we’ll have a kid. Troublesome.”

“Don’t agree and then call it troublesome.”

“You know if you have my kid, you can’t get away from me.”

“It ties you to me too.” Neji said. “We’ll be stuck together…forever.”

“I can live with that. Can you?”

“Yes.” Neji said. “I can live with that.”

Shikamaru smiled. “Well, let’s start our life together Nara-san.”

Neji smiled back. “Well of course Hyuuga-san.”


End file.
